Para disfrutar
by Cesar Ortiz
Summary: Nada que ver raza Esta historia es de oblivon2991 vayan y mirenlo ahi
1. Capítulo 1 Fuerza invasora? ¡Que broma!

Fue un día brillante en la ciudad capital del Reino Hechicero de Nazarick. Todos en este país estaban realizando su rutina diaria como cualquier otro día en su vida. Sin embargo, toda esa actividad se detuvo repentinamente cuando una construcción extraña con un diseño arcaico apareció de la nada. La gente de la capital se quedó atónita por un momento al notar la estructura inusual.

La estructura era masiva. Tenía 40 metros de altura y 20 metros de ancho, una visión bastante extraña para la gente del reino de los hechiceros. Sin embargo, la gente pronto se dio cuenta de que este tal vez era uno de los milagros hechos por su gobernante y maestro. Porque las personas de este reino están gobernadas por un rey sabio llamado Ainz Ooal Gown, el gobernante de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick. Y bajo su liderazgo, la gente nunca sufrió realmente ningún tipo de escasez de necesidades diarias debido a las ideas revolucionarias y previsión de su rey durante sus 200 años reinando como su Señor.

La gente del Reino Hechicero vio muchos milagros realizados por su sabio Rey o, como muchos de ellos lo llamaron, el "Dios de la Muerte", pero la gente del Reino Hechicero nunca había visto algo como esto que repentinamente aparecía de repente. En ninguna parte en medio de la plaza principal de la capital del Reino Hechicero. Todos ellos pensaron que era simplemente otro milagro que su Rey Sabio había manifestado para ellos. Así que nadie temía ver una extraña estructura apareciendo misteriosamente en el centro de la capital.

Mientras observaban la extraña Puerta, el jefe de la Guardia en ese distrito emergió de la multitud después de ver la gran estructura extraña desde lejos.

"¿Qué demonios? ¿De dónde vino esa gran ... puerta ...?" gritó mientras inspeccionaba la extraña estructura. Cuando sus hombres llegaron, abriéndose paso a través de la multitud detrás de él, preguntaron: "¿Qué pasó, capitán? ¿Qué es ese edificio extraño?"

Miró a sus hombres. "No lo sé. Pero es mejor cerrar el área y enviar un mensaje al alcalde al respecto". Miró a la extraña puerta con una expresión sospechosa.

Mientras inspeccionaba la estructura, todos ellos escucharon un sonido chirriante proveniente de la oscuridad infinita dentro de la estructura. De ella, muchas criaturas parecidas a Armored Wyvern volaron. Encima de ellos cabalgaban hombres extrañamente armados. Los ojos de todos se ensancharon en la plaza principal. Nadie entre ellos esperaba que esas cosas llegaran de la estructura.

No mucho después de las criaturas voladoras y sus jinetes, los caballos relincharon y el sonido de numerosas botas metálicas que marchaban hacia la luz se podía escuchar desde el túnel negro. Los primeros que aparecieron desde la oscuridad fueron hombres armados en sus respectivos caballos. Todos ellos llevaban una armadura similar a la de los jinetes de Wyvern de antes, pero ligeramente diferentes.

Para el capitán, los soldados extranjeros eran extrañamente familiares. Había visto esa armadura en alguna parte, pero no estaba seguro de dónde. Tal vez en una de las ilustraciones del libro que había leído entonces bajo su tutela. Después de que el Rey Hechicero, Ainz Ooal Gown estableció su Reino y conquistó el mundo conocido, introdujo muchas reformas en su Reino. Por ejemplo, educación primaria gratuita para todos, hospitales donde trabajaban médicos y curanderos reales y un sistema de alcantarillado en pleno funcionamiento.

Por supuesto, las iglesias de los Seis Grandes Dioses protestaron furiosamente contra esto, diciendo que este era su trabajo y que el Rey Hechicero destruirá a la humanidad algún día.

Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, su voz se hizo más y más silenciosa gracias a la presión de las masas, hasta que los partidarios de la iglesia se quedaron completamente en silencio y algunas personas fundaron la religión de los cuarenta y uno. Adoraba a los cuarenta y un seres supremos en lugar de a los seis grandes dioses. Por supuesto, la religión que adoraba a los Seis Dioses todavía existía. Pero su influencia había disminuido enormemente con la conquista de la Teocracia de Slane y la muerte de sus seis sacerdotes principales.

El líder del pequeño escuadrón en la plaza principal lo sabía. Este no era el más nuevo conjuro de su rey sabio. Esta era una fuerza invasora. Como orgulloso soldado del Reino Hechicero, debe proteger a los civiles de la capital hasta que lleguen los refuerzos. Necesitaba ganar algo de tiempo para que los civiles escaparan. El capitán ordenó a sus soldados que reunieran los cuarteles cercanos, los Caballeros de la Muerte y los Guardias de Nephalem y comenzaron a llevar a la multitud a un lugar seguro.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. La primera oleada de soldados ya había llegado a través de la enorme Puerta. La figura en su caballo que, según su uniforme, parecía ser el líder de la fuerza invasora ya había alzado su corta arma de tipo Gladius y había ordenado a sus soldados que atacaran. Hablaba una lengua desconocida que ninguno de ellos entendía.

Todas las fuerzas restantes del Capitán que no estaban pastoreando a los civiles se pusieron de pie en una línea defensiva. Sabían que, a pesar de que sus armaduras encantadas aumentaban su fuerza y reducían el peso de sus equipos, no tenían ninguna posibilidad contra este tipo de superioridad numérica. Como orgullosos vasallos del Rey Hechicero, deben mantener la línea hasta que los civiles sean llevados a un lugar seguro y los refuerzos lleguen de los cuarteles cercanos.

El ejército atacante llevaba una bandera con un extraño símbolo que el Capitán de los guardias nunca había visto en su larga carrera. Su color básico era el clarete. Con una cruz de oro y con cuatro alas de dragón entre los cuatro lados de la cruz. Detrás del símbolo, había un dragón rojo. Todo esto fue enmarcado por un contorno dorado adornado.

"¡En nombre del Imperio Saderano y del Emperador Molt Sol Augustus! ¡Abandona a los bárbaros!" Gritó el líder de las fuerzas invasoras.

Nadie entendió lo que dijeron debido a la lengua extranjera que hablaban. El capitán apretó los dientes al ver la situación casi desesperada.

Dio un paso adelante y miró al líder del hombre que hablaba. "Necesito comprar tiempo para los refuerzos".

"¡En nombre del Reino Hechicero! ¡Indique su negocio aquí!" Detrás de él, sus hombres estaban en plena disposición. Se prepararon para cargar y salvar a su Capitán si la situación lo justificaba.

"¿Qué hacemos, legado Octaviano?" preguntó a la mano derecha del comandante enemigo en el idioma desconocido que se parecía al latín.

El Comandante Saderan sonrió. "Bárbaros. Ni siquiera hablan Saderan. Masacre a todos los que se resisten. Captura a todos los que puedas y transpórtelos al otro lado. Ellos serán buenos esclavos. Para la gloria del Imperio"

Su mano derecha saludó. "¡Como desees, legado! ¡Por la gloria del Imperio!"

Su mano derecha señaló a la primera cohorte que ya había llegado a través de la Puerta y se estableció en filas ordenadas. Los soldados tenían escudos rectangulares y su armadura se parecía a la armadura ligera de un soldado romano. Los jinetes de Wyvern ya habían comenzado su pequeño pedazo de la masacre. La primera cohorte y la caballería que ya había llegado comenzaron su carga hacia las fuerzas de guardia de la capital.

El Capitán del Reino Hechicero y sus hombres se prepararon, sabiendo que lo más probable es que no sobrevivieran a esta batalla.

A pesar de su entrenamiento y armadura encantada, no podían sobrevivir contra este tipo de superioridad numérica. Su tarea principal era mantener la paz en la ciudad capital, después de todo. No peleando en una guerra. Todos ellos sostenían firmemente sus escudos y espadas. Cuando llegó la primera ola de flechas, el capitán ordenó a sus hombres. "¡Levanta escudos!"

Sus hombres levantaron sus escudos, y las flechas rebotaron en ellos gracias a su encanto único.

Cuando la primera ola de caballería cargó y se enfrentó con la débil fuerza de mantenimiento de la paz, casi los derribó. El capitán y algunos de sus hombres solo sobrevivieron debido a su educación superior en tácticas de guerra y su contribución a la guerra anterior.

Los hombres del Capitán intentaron contener la fuerza invasora, pero parecía que la fuerza enemiga atravesaba sin fin la extraña estructura. Los pocos aventureros cercanos se unieron en la defensa. Sin embargo, en contra de este tipo de superioridad numérica, no tenían ni la más mínima posibilidad. Los soldados invasores comenzaron a masacrar a los civiles y los soldados del Capitán que intentaron protegerlos. El Capitán a cargo había visto cómo algunos de ellos fueron arrastrados por la Puerta mientras gritaban pidiendo ayuda. Mientras observaba el horror, uno de los soldados invasores logró derribarlo al suelo.

Él miró a su alrededor. Casi todos sus hombres estaban muertos. Algunos aventureros que se habían unido a la defensa de la ciudad todavía se mantenían firmes, pero parecía que lenta y constantemente la superioridad numérica los aplastaría.

Él sabía. Fue el final para él. Su última batalla. Sus pensamientos finales. Su último acto como ser vivo.

Pensando en esto le revolvió el estómago. Entonces sucedió un milagro. El soldado invasor que se estaba preparando para cortarle la garganta miró hacia el cielo y vio cómo una figura negra con forma de ángel acorazado acababa de cortar en la mitad uno de los Jinetes de Wyvern y su montura con una sola rebanada con su enorme espada de energía.

Después de la primera aparición de la figura blindada negra voladora, muchos la siguieron y comenzaron a cazar la fuerza aérea enemiga con gran velocidad y eficiencia utilizando sus espadas, hechizos y arcos de energía. El Capitán comenzó a sonreír y aprovechó esta oportunidad para apuñalar al soldado invasor en su cuello con su arma, cortando su arteria y haciendo que se ahogara con su propia sangre.

Se levantó apresuradamente y continuó la lucha. No mucho después de la aparición del negro ángel acorazado, enormes figuras de aspecto no muerto aparecieron en filas organizadas. Fueron dirigidos por una figura con túnica.

Los muertos vivientes blindados eran los caballeros de la muerte. Eran enormes criaturas equipadas con una armadura hecha de metal negro con líneas de sangre rojas grabadas en ella. La armadura tenía espinas afiladas por todas partes y parecía una encarnación de la violencia. Dos cuernos demoníacos emergieron del casco, con la cara visible debajo. Tenía una cara desagradable y podrida, cuyas cuencas vacías estaban llenas de odio y intención asesina, brillando con una luz roja pulsante.

En su mano izquierda, sostenía un escudo de torre que cubría las tres cuartas partes de su cuerpo y en su mano derecha una espada serrada. La espada tenía casi ciento treinta centímetros de largo y estaba cubierta por olas de terroríficas neblinas rojas y negras, agitando el aire circundante como un latido constante.

Los caballeros de la muerte tienen dos habilidades especiales muy importantes. La primera es la capacidad de atraer los ataques de un enemigo. El segundo solo se puede usar una vez, y le permite al caballero sobrevivir siempre a un ataque letal siempre que le quede una cierta cantidad de HP. Debido a estas dos habilidades especiales, el Rey Hechicero disfrutó usando los Caballeros de la Muerte como escudo para sus fuerzas.

La figura vestida que los guiaba era un élder Lich. Una túnica vieja y lujosa cubría su cuerpo de pieles y huesos podridos. Sostenía un bastón retorcido adornado con gemas en su extremo. Debajo de su podrido exterior yacía un par de malvados ojos llenos de inteligencia. Su aura de energía negativa cubría su cuerpo como una fina niebla, desprendiendo una atmósfera amenazadora.

Al ver las abominaciones y sus fuerzas aéreas que rápidamente fallaron, los soldados invasores comenzaron a temblar. El comandante de las fuerzas invasoras apretó los dientes. "¡Adelante! ¡Por el Imperio!" exclamó mientras levantaba su espada y cargaba con su caballo en la batalla. Sus soldados siguieron detrás de él.

Cuando el ángel blindado negro, criaturas que tenían alas de energía en blanco y negro, terminó con la masacre de los jinetes de Wyvern y se unió a las fuerzas terrestres, todos ellos equiparon sus respectivas armas. Espadas, arcos basados en la energía y magia, comenzaron a marchar hacia la fuerza invasora. Acercándonos a ellos desde los tres lados.

No hace falta decir que los soldados invasores temblaban al ver a las terroríficas criaturas marchando hacia ellos de una manera tranquila y organizando filas. Era como una máquina bien engrasada en el trabajo. La masacre ocurrió de manera sincronizada. Mientras los soldados enemigos cargaban contra ellos, las criaturas levantaron sus armas y simplemente las cortaron o usaron sus ataques a distancia para aniquilarlas por completo. A pesar de esto, como orgullosos soldados del Imperio, continuaron su ataque. El enemigo tenía menos números que ellos. Pero parecía que a pesar de su superioridad numérica, eran impotentes contra las criaturas recién aparecidas. Las criaturas aterradoras ni siquiera fueron molestadas por su asalto. Los enormes Caballeros de la Muerte simplemente lo sacudieron con sus enormes escudos de torres. Cortándolos inmediatamente después. Las criaturas aladas intentaron usar sus espadas y atacaron a distancia para destruir la fuerza invasora.

Solo algunos de ellos lograron volar de regreso de donde vinieron antes de que otro gran ángel negro blindado como una criatura y un inmenso no muerto de diez metros de altura aparecieran desde el subsuelo y bloquearan el camino de regreso. Las fuerzas invasoras estaban rodeadas. Cortados de sus refuerzos estaban indefensos. No fue una batalla. Después de la llegada de los extraños y horribles monstruos, no fue una pelea. Fue una masacre.

Fantasmas extrañas como criaturas comenzaron a secuestrar a sus soldados uno por uno y los soldados del ejército atacante que fueron asesinados por los caballeros no muertos armados comenzaron a levantarse de nuevo como zombies de bajo nivel.

Asustado por la fuerza de defensa del Reino Hechicero, el Legado de la fuerza invasora cayó de su caballo. Miró a su alrededor y apretó los dientes. No había esperanza. Solo había muerte alrededor de ellos. "¿Qué hemos traído sobre el Imperio?" murmuró en tono aterrorizado.

De repente sintió que uno de los seres con aspecto de wraith agarró su pierna y comenzó a alejarlo.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Oficina del Rey Hechicero:**

En la oficina grande. Detrás de su costoso escritorio de madera, estaba sentada una figura con túnica. Tenía la apariencia de un Señor Supremo, una criatura esquelética no muerta que carecía de piel y piel. Llevaba un elaborado vestido académico negro azabache adornado con bordes dorados y violetas. Tenía un brillo rojo oscuro dentro de las cuencas de los ojos vacías, y un objeto oscuro parecido a un halo brillaba detrás de su cabeza.

El piso de su oficina era de mármol negro cubierto por una alfombra roja que estaba sobre él. Varias pinturas fueron colgadas en las paredes de su habitación.

En la escena actual, repasó los informes que vinieron de todo su Reino. Por supuesto, él podría haber dejado todo esto a sus subordinados. Pero le gustaba saber lo que estaba sucediendo en su Reino en caso de que pudiera pensar en una idea sobre lo que debía mejorarse.

De pronto oyó que llamaban a su puerta. "Entra," ordenó en su tono profundo y característico.

La puerta se abrió automáticamente cuando el mensajero cruzó la puerta y se inclinó profundamente. "Ainz-sama. Parece que algunos invasores han aparecido en la ciudad capital".

El mensajero era Sebas Tian, el mayordomo personal de Ainz. Tenía el aspecto de un mayordomo mayor y vestía con gracia con su tradicional uniforme negro. Su cabello era completamente blanco, lo que hacía juego con su barba inmaculada. Tenía arrugas visibles en su cara hueca, lo que lo hacía parecer de apariencia suave, pero sus ojos eran tan afilados como los de un águila.

Ainz asintió. "Soy muy consciente de eso Sebas. Llama a Demiurge, Albedo y mi hijo a mi oficina". El mayordomo principal hizo una profunda reverencia y luego se fue.

Cuando Sebas se fue, Ainz miró hacia él y dejó escapar un suspiro fantasma mientras se preguntaba acerca de los eventos. "De acuerdo con la información que recibí a través de mi conexión mental con mis sirvientes convocados, los atacantes parecían soldados romanos de la vieja Tierra; parece que llegaron a través de una especie de Puerta extraña". Luego continuó revisando los informes que tenía ante él. "Esto se pone mejor y mejor. Me pregunto a dónde conduce esa estructura inusual?"

Mientras Demiurge y Albedo caminaban con gracia hacia la oficina de Ainz, los dos discutieron el informe que habían escuchado de Sebas.

El Demiurgo mencionado anteriormente era un Archi-Diablo. Tenía alrededor de 1,8 m de altura; Era un demonio de piel oscura y cabello negro bien peinado. Detrás de las gafas redondas había ojos tan entrecerrados que generalmente no eran visibles. Vestía un traje británico con corbata y vestía como un caballero. Detrás de su espalda se arrastraba una cola plateada, cubierta con placas de metal y seis picos largos al final.

Junto a él, una belleza impecable caminaba con gracia. Albedo era una mujer con el pelo brillante y negro azabache y el rostro de una diosa. Tenía iris dorados y pupilas hendidas verticalmente; en sus sienes izquierda y derecha había dos cuernos gruesos que sobresalían torcidamente, y en su cintura había un par de alas de ángel negro. Llevaba un vestido blanco puro con guantes de seda que cubrían sus delgadas manos y un collar de telaraña dorada que cubría sus hombros y su pecho.

"¿Leíste el reporte?" preguntó Demiurge mientras caminaban hacia la oficina de Ainz.

Albedo asintió. "Sí, algunas criaturas despreciables intentaron invadir la ciudad capital de Ainz-sama. Necesitamos preparar un contragolpe y enseñar a esos despreciables humanos las consecuencias de invadir la santidad del dominio de Ainz-sama".

Su tono era completamente tranquilo, pero Demiurge conocía al Supervisor Guardián lo suficiente como para observar sus pequeños gestos de rabia. La furia hirviente dentro de ella era inconmensurable si una persona normal la miraba a la cara. Su actuación fue perfecta. Una persona normal seguramente no podría reconocer los pequeños augurios de su naturaleza siniestra.

Demiurge, a pesar de su comportamiento siempre relajado y su enfoque táctico, se enfureció y casi perdió la cabeza cuando escuchó los primeros informes del ataque contra la ciudad capital del Reino. Luego, cuando siguió leyendo el informe y llegó a la parte en la que el autor del informe hablaba sobre el enemigo, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír con suficiencia sobre la insensatez del enemigo. "Para atacar la capital con una fuerza tan débil. Realmente despreciable. ¡Kukuku!"

Unos minutos más tarde, los dos llegaron a la oficina de Ainz, y los dos Asesinos de Ocho Bordes que custodiaban la oficina de Ainz los saludaron. Ambos asintieron en respuesta. Demiurge golpeó suavemente.

Escucharon la voz distintiva de Ainz dentro de la habitación. "Adelante." La enorme puerta doble se abrió ante ellos automáticamente. Ainz levantó la vista de los informes. "Ah. Albedo, Demiurge. Es bueno verlos a los dos. Veo que Sebas transmitió mi mensaje".

Ambos se inclinaron con gracia. "Vinimos tan rápido como pudimos, Ainz-sama". Ainz asintió.

"¿Recibiste los informes?" preguntó Ainz.

"Sí, Ainz-sama. Fue un acto exasperante contra el Reino Hechicero. Para atacar la ciudad capital y profanar el terreno sagrado de los Seres Supremos. Verdaderamente un sacrilegio".

Ainz levantó su mano, indicando a Demiurge que era suficiente. Demiurge se detuvo en ese instante. "¿Qué son las bajas?" preguntó Ainz.

"Según los informes, el enemigo logró matar a unos pocos cientos de civiles y la mayoría de la unidad de la guardia actual. Después de la llegada de los cercanos Caballeros de la Muerte y la Guardia de Nephalem, la marea cambió". Ainz vio la expresión de satisfacción en la cara de Demiurge y asintió.

"¿Nuestras fuerzas lograron capturar a algunos de los invasores?"

"Sí, Ainz-sama. Su interrogatorio está en curso", respondió Demiurge.

"Espléndido trabajo", dijo Ainz, elogiándolos.

La hermosa puerta doble se abrió detrás de ellos y una figura con una armadura gris que tenía un tejido dorado entró en la habitación.

"¡Vine tan rápido como pude, padre!" tenía hendiduras doradas para las pupilas, cabello negro y dos alas negras brotadas de debajo de su armadura. Miró a los que estaban presentes.

"Demiurge? Madre?" Se volvieron hacia él. Demiurgo se inclinó profundamente. "Beelzebub-sama"

Albedo se limitó a sonreírle con una expresión amorosa y asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Supongo que tienes el informe de Sebas?" Ainz continuó.

"Sí, padre. ¡Debemos organizar nuestras tropas para prepararnos para un contraataque!" se arrodilló ante su padre y su rey.

Ainz levantó la mano. "Subir." Beelzebub se levantó de su posición de rodillas.

"Necesitamos más información antes de eso. Según Demiurge, capturamos a algunos de ellos. Hasta que se complete su interrogatorio. Quiero un guardia de veinticuatro horas alrededor de la Puerta. Nadie entra ni sale de la estructura. Bloquea la espacio a su alrededor para que nadie pueda usar la magia de la teletransportación. ¿Estoy claro? "

Los tres asintieron al unísono. Ainz miró a su hijo. "Beelzebub. Te encomiendo la organización de la fuerza de expedición. Si necesitas algo, solo pregunta".

"Haré lo mejor que pueda, padre. ¿Puedo preguntar, por qué yo? Nunca antes he liderado una expedición. Quiero decir que puedo guiar a los soldados a la batalla como lo he hecho en el pasado, ¿pero una fuerza de expedición completa?" Se inclinó de manera respetuosa.

"¿Por qué? Por supuesto, para implementar las cosas que aprendiste bajo las tutorías de Demiurge y de tu madre. Serás el Rey del Reino algún día. Necesitas experiencia".

"Ya veo, padre. Gracias."

Ainz asintió y luego miró a Demiurge. "Demiurge. Ayúdalo con la planificación".

"Como desees, Ainz-sama".

"Ahora vete." Los tres se inclinaron profundamente y luego se fueron.

Pero antes de que el hijo de Ainz pudiera irse, Ainz lo llamó: "Beelzebub, un momento, por favor".

Beelzebub se volvió y miró a su padre. Luego de vuelta a su madre. Albedo asintió para que él firmara, está bien. Cuando Demiurge y Albedo salieron de la habitación, la enorme puerta doble se cerró detrás de ellos.

"Sí, padre. ¿Qué necesitas de mí?"

"Me gustaría pedirte que te lleves a tu tía". Ainz relevo.

"¿Puedo preguntar, por qué quiere enviar a su ejecutor a través de esa estructura? ¿Qué pasa si algo sucede mientras estamos fuera?" Preguntó el hijo de Ainz.

"Es muy poco probable. Además de eso, tomé las precauciones necesarias contra todos los escenarios posibles. Y necesitas un buen guardaespaldas". Ainz le aseguró.

"¿Le cuento acerca de la nueva asignación o quiere que se la transmita personalmente?"

"Hmm. Es tu expedición, después de todo. Tú serás quien se lo cuente".

"¿Padre? No me estás diciendo algo, ¿verdad?" Beelzebub miró a su padre.

Ainz tarareó. "Hmm. Tal vez la volví un poco enojada la última vez. Y ella es demasiado alegre. Me pone de nervios".

"¡¿Otra vez ?! ¿Qué hiciste esta vez, padre?" Beelzebub dijo en un tono enojado.

"Ve y descúbrelo por ti mismo". Ainz se rió entre dientes.

Beelzebub suspiró. "Acabas de hacer mi trabajo mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba, padre".

"Sin dificultades, no hay mejora". Ainz vertió su sabiduría hacia su hijo en un tono complacido. "Ahora vete." Beelzebub suspiró, luego hizo una profunda reverencia y se fue.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Campos de entrenamiento:**

Dos guerreros estaban cara a cara unos con otros. Uno de ellos era un insectoide con un enorme tamaño corporal de 2.5 m. Tenía la apariencia de un insecto caminando sobre dos pies, una fusión entre una mantis y una hormiga.

Con una cola dos veces más larga que su altura, la criatura estaba cubierta con puntas afiladas que se asemejaban a carámbanos y tenía una mandíbula fuerte que podía fácilmente romper las manos de las personas. Normalmente, dos de sus manos sostenían una alabarda plateada, mientras que las otras dos sostenían una maza que emitía una luz negra y una vaina con forma torcida que parecía ser una espada ancha.

El equipo mencionado anteriormente era su carga de armas habitual. Ahora mismo tenía cuatro katanas muy encantadas en sus cuatro manos. Con un aire frío impresionante, la armadura de hueso endurecida de color azul pálido rezumaba polvo de diamante como una luz brillante. Sus hombros y espalda parecían icebergs levantados.

Era Cocytus, el guardián del quinto piso de la Gran tumba subterránea de Nazarick, y supervisor de las razas demi-humanas en el Reino.

Delante de él había una chica delgada de pelo blanco que no parecía tener más de 17 años. Tenía ojos heteromorfos con esclerótica negra. Una de sus pupilas oculares era de color rojo sangre con venas rojas en la esclerótica, y la otra era completamente blanca con una pupila blanca apenas reconocible.

Llevaba un traje blanco muy militarizado con una gorra militar que estaba adornada con el símbolo del Gremio: Ainz Ooal Gown. Llevaba guantes blancos en sus manos adornados con pentagramas mágicos con varias runas alrededor y dentro de ellas.

Ella era Esdeath Gorgon, la ejecutora del Rey Hechicero. Sostenía una katana negra en su mano que emitía un espantoso aura blanca mientras un rayo negro bailaba alrededor de la hoja.

Ella y Cocytus acababan de realizar su práctica semanal en los campos de entrenamiento. El significado de su práctica era mantenerse en forma y luchar contra el aburrimiento que siempre perseguía a Esdeath, ya que no había nada más que explorar, ni ningún enemigo en el Reino. Por supuesto, solo utilizaron técnicas basadas en la espada durante sus mástiles para hacerla más agradable.

Además de la gran cantidad de papeleo que Ainz tiró a Esdeath a diario y su investigación mágica y científica, también hubo fiestas a las que siempre tenía que asistir cuando no había nadie más cerca. Ella realmente odiaba cosas tan elegantes como las fiestas. La otra razón por la que odiaba esas cosas era porque tenía que vestirse con algo igualmente desagradable e incómodo para usar en las fiestas.

La práctica ya había estado en curso durante las últimas horas.

A medida que el guerrero insectoide de color cian y el ejecutor de pelo blanco se atacaban, parecían estar desapareciendo y desapareciendo debido a su incomprensible velocidad.

A pesar de la gran estatura de Cocytus, era más rápido de lo que el ojo humano podía seguir. A medida que se desdibujaban, los dos golpearon sus espadas entre sí con gran fuerza, causando que el viento soplara alrededor de ellos y aparecieran cráteres bajo sus pies debido a la tremenda fuerza que resultó de sus violentos enfrentamientos.

Mientras Cocytus usaba sus cuatro cuchillas combinadas para dominar a la chica de cabello blanco, ella sostuvo su katana negra con firmeza, agarrando su asa con sus dos manos mientras apretaba los dientes.

Ella bloqueó exitosamente el golpe, empujó a Cocytus y lo contrarrestó con un golpe superior. El guerrero cian respondió esto usando las dos cuchillas que sostenía en sus manos derechas e hizo un movimiento de corte horizontal.

Contrarrestando esto, Esdeath se apartó de las dos cuchillas mientras Cocytus lo seguía con un golpe horizontal con sus cuchillas derechas. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Cocytus estaba a punto de hacer, cambió de dirección en el medio de su tirón, evitando apenas las dos espadas fuertemente encantadas.

Cuando llegó al suelo, la ejecutora de pelo blanco agarró su espada con dos manos y realizó un rápido movimiento de puñaladas. Cocytus contraatacó cruzando dos de sus espadas y usando sus otras dos cuchillas para cortar a su oponente por la mitad.

Antes de que las cuchillas pudieran chocar con la niña pequeña, ella sonrió y desapareció de la existencia. Cocytus la perdió por un momento y luego sintió que una espada tocaba su exoesqueleto de color cian en la espalda. "I. Perder". Anunció mientras respiraba una ráfaga de aliento frío.

Su compañero de entrenamiento bajó su espada. Cocytus se dio la vuelta. "Fue un buen partido, Cocytus-san. Espero que podamos hacerlo de nuevo la próxima semana". Ella inclinó la cabeza mientras decía esto.

Cocytus asintió mientras se reía entre dientes. "Kukuku. De hecho. Es. Era. An. Agradable. Partido. Esdeath-sama".

Mientras se felicitaban entre sí, escucharon un sonido de palmas en el campo de práctica. Los dos se volvieron hacia él y vieron la figura blindada gris que se acercaba. Era Beelzebub, el hijo de Ainz Ooal Gown.

"Ah, Beelzebub. Qué sorpresa". dijo Esdeath alegremente.

Cocytus se inclinó ligeramente. "Beelzebub-sama"

Él asintió con la cabeza mientras los miraba. "Tía, Cocytus. Fue un hermoso partido".

"Sería si no nos aflojáramos al final". mencionó Esdeath mientras miraba a Cocytus.

Cocytus asintió. "En efecto."

Miró a la figura blindada gris. "¿Necesitas algo de práctica en Beelzebub? Estamos dispuestos a hacerlo si quieres algo. ¿O quieres aprender algo nuevo?"

"No, me temo que la hora no es adecuada para tal cosa. Tal vez la próxima vez. Vine aquí para pedirle su ayuda".

"¿Mi ayuda? ¿Por qué necesitas mi ayuda?" preguntó Esdeath.

"¿Supongo que escuchó sobre la fuerza invasora y la estructura extraña que apareció en la plaza principal de la capital?"

"Sí. Leí los informes y, a través de mi convocatoria, obtuve la información. ¿Qué hay de ellos? Además de su ataque coordinado, las fuerzas atacantes no fueron nada extraordinario".

"Estoy aquí para pedirte que seas parte de la fuerza de exploración". El hijo de Ainz inclinó levemente la cabeza.

"Así que los viejos huesos quieren deshacerse de mí por un tiempo". Murmuró Esdeath de una manera sarcástica mientras miraba hacia un lado.

"¿Si puedo preguntar? ¿Qué hizo mi padre esta vez?" Preguntó Beelzebub. Cocytus se volvió hacia el ejecutor de cabellos blancos y sintió curiosidad por el asunto.

"Él me hizo la cosa más terrible que puedas imaginar ..." ella temblaba debido a su rabia.

Cocytus y Beelzebub la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. Esdeath apretó su tembloroso puño mientras lo levantaba delante de ella.

"¡H-Él acaba de ordenar a las criadas que cambien mi suministro de café al tipo que desprecio!" Ella dijo de una manera disgustada.

Beelzebub y Cocytus se miraron nerviosos. "... Acto imperdonable contra la inviolabilidad de mi suministro de café".

Beelzebub suspiró. "¿Eso es todo? En serio tía, necesitas calmarse con el café. Te ha hecho adicto".

La muerte sobreactuó y señaló al hombre de armadura gris. "¡Eso es una traición contra el poder de los dioses del café! ¡Discúlpate en este instante! ¡O teme la ira del monstruo del café!"

"Ahhh ... Por eso no has encontrado un marido". él suspiró.

Esdeath puso mala cara en su cara como una niña ofendida "Como si necesitara algo como el matrimonio. Es una prisión. No me gusta estar atada a nadie ni a nada. Fue bastante malo cuando Albedo, tu hermana y Ainz intentaron Selecciona un novio para mí. ¡¿Pero tú también, Beelzebub ?! Estoy profundamente herido ". Ella se burlaba de su sobrino.

"Aparte de eso, ¿me ayudarás?" Preguntó su sobrino demonio.

Esdeath sonrió. "Por supuesto, mi sobrino. Tu tía abuela siempre está aquí si necesitas ayuda".

Beelzebub sonrió y asintió. "Gracias."

"¿Cuándo nos vamos?"

"Tan pronto como la fuerza de expedición sea reunida". Respondió.

Esdeath sonrió salvajemente. "¡Espléndido! ¡No puedo esperar por nuestra pequeña aventura! No sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperando una oportunidad como esta".

* * *

**Cambio de escena: capital del Reino Hechicero: dos semanas y media después:**

Gracias a la avanzada infraestructura militar y económica del Reino de los Hechiceros, solo tomó dos semanas y media organizar una fuerza de exploración completa. La fuerza de exploración contenía miles de criaturas convocadas que Esdeath y Ainz habían convocado usando sus habilidades especiales. Principalmente Caballeros de la Muerte con Devoradores de Almas y Guardias de Nephalem.

Además de esto había diez mil tropas regulares con caballería. Estos soldados eran en su mayoría humanos. Pero puedes encontrar entre ellos unos cuantos enanos, elfos y otras razas humanoides. Además de esto, mil de los lanzadores de magia del reino, mil tropas de Hombres Bestia y quinientos jinetes de grifos. Muchas fiestas de aventureros se unieron también para actuar como respaldo. Beelzebub decidió mantener a la mitad de ellos para proteger este lado de la extraña Puerta desde una posición fortificada.

Estos números no incluían a los golems y los muertos vivientes que traerían consigo como fuerza laboral.

Las fuerzas de exploración invisibles que enviaban a través de la Puerta ya habían regresado e informaron a sus superiores. Según ellos, un gran ejército los estaba esperando al otro lado de la Puerta.

Mientras el vestido de Beelzebub Ooal, completamente blindado, inspeccionaba la fuerza de la expedición mientras tenía dudas, miró a su tía que estaba a su lado. Llevaba su uniforme militar blanco regular con su gorra y su habitual sonrisa de satisfacción.

"¡Diles algo, niño! Todos te están esperando". Ella palmeó la espalda de su sobrino.

Beelzebub respiró hondo y comenzó su discurso. "Hace dos semanas y media, una fuerza invasora intentó destruir nuestra casa. Mató y secuestró a numerosos civiles y soldados inocentes que estaban cumpliendo con su deber".

Se oían murmullos entre las masas. Beelzebub se quedó en silencio por un momento, luego continuó su discurso. "Hoy, pasaremos por esta Puerta y mostraremos a los que se atrevieron a profanar las tierras del Rey Hechicero con sangre inocente, ¡qué terrible error cometieron! ¡El poder del Reino Hechicero los derribará sin piedad!" Señaló la estructura.

Las masas empezaron a animar. Beelzebub les indicó que se callaran. Luego continuó: "A partir de hoy, los que se atrevieron a perturbar la paz que todos hemos disfrutado durante los largos años del reinado de mi padre pronto aprenderán a no meterse con el dragón de cuarenta y uno."

Todos aplaudieron al unísono. Beelzebub se volvió hacia la enorme Puerta y tragó saliva. Estaba un poco asustado, sabiendo solo por los informes lo que les esperará al otro lado de la extraña Puerta.

Esdeath lo empujó hacia adelante. "Vete, comandante. Muéstranos el camino". Ella sonrió.

Y con eso, Beelzebub Ooal Gown, el primer hijo del Rey Hechicero Ainz Ooal Gown, dio su primer paso a través de la frontera de la Puerta seguido por Esdeath, el Enforcer del Rey Hechicero y todo el poder de la fuerza de expedición del Reino Hechicero. Su campaña comenzó ese día.


	2. Capitulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2: La guerra, la guerra nunca cambia.**

Un hombre de unos treinta años con un bigote y una barba marrones bien recortados se inclinó sobre el mapa táctico de la colina. Fue el general Atticus Cassius Cyprian. Este hombre era el comandante de la fuerza de expedición que se estableció rápidamente por orden del emperador Molt Sol Augustus justo después de que él y el Senado recibieran la noticia sobre la aparición de la Puerta en la Colina.

El comandante de la fuerza de expedición, Casio por su nombre, ganó la posición de liderazgo debido a su experiencia de batalla y mando y porque era un noble noble en el Imperio. También debido a sus fuertes conexiones familiares en el Senado.

Por supuesto, a pesar de su estado civil, trabajó duro para obtener esta posición. Como su sabio padre siempre dijo: "No confíes en tu riqueza y en tu estatus familiar, porque puedes perderlo todo en cualquier momento". Esculpió este consejo en su cabeza y vivió de acuerdo con esto en todos los aspectos de su vida. Tenía una hermosa esposa y dos hijos, una niña y un niño, junto con la riqueza y una alta posición. Todo lo que un hombre pueda desear.

El Senado y el Emperador le dieron una considerable fuerza de expedición para invadir el otro lado de la Puerta y vincularlos al Imperio. Fortaleciendo aún más el poder de su país y glorificando a su familia y al nombre de su país.

Bebió un buen sorbo de su copa de oro que colocó al lado del mapa táctico después de que terminó de beber.

No podía predecir qué esperará a sus hombres al otro lado de la estructura. ¿Quién podría? Solo esperaba que las fuerzas enemigas fueran más débiles que la fuerza que envió hacia adelante. Si sus tropas lograron asegurar un puesto de avanzada en el otro lado y construir defensas fuertes alrededor de la estructura del otro lado, eso haría su trabajo mucho más fácil.

De repente, uno de sus mensajeros entró en la tienda de mando. "¡General Cassius! ¡Señor! Algunos de nuestros soldados regresaron del otro lado".

Casio reflexionó por un momento. "Extraño. Cruzaron la puerta hace dos horas. ¿Mis tropas lograron asegurar el otro lado en tan poco tiempo?"

"¿Nuestras fuerzas lograron asegurar el otro lado en tan poco tiempo?" preguntó.

El mensajero ligero blindado inclinó la cabeza. "No, señor. Me temo que no. Esos pocos sobrevivientes que lograron regresar hablaron sobre algún tipo de monstruo en el otro lado. Apenas lograron escapar de ellos y de acuerdo con los curanderos tuvieron que detenerlos antes de que los sobrevivientes pudieran dañarse a sí mismos ".

El general miró a su soldado con expresión de enojo. "¡¿Qué ?! ¡No estoy de humor para bromas, soldado! Será mejor que no pruebes tus posibilidades conmigo".

El mensajero tragó saliva y el sudor corrió por su rostro. "No estoy bromeando, general. ¡Lo juro! Le acabo de transmitir el mensaje. Si desea hablar con los sobrevivientes, están a cargo de nuestros curanderos".

El general, sintiendo la honestidad de las palabras de sus soldados, asintió. "Gracias. Ya puedes irte. Dile a los curanderos que los veré a ellos y a los sobrevivientes más tarde".

El mensajero saludó a su general y salió de la tienda de mando. "¡Ay!", El general suspiró. . "Y justo cuando pensé que esto iba a salir bien".

Unas horas más tarde, el general terminó su reunión con sus legados a quienes había llamado debido a la noticia de su derrota en el otro lado. Antes de la reunión, había caminado hacia el ala médica de su campamento y personalmente interrogó a los soldados sobrevivientes.

Todos ellos estaban en una condición histérica como el mensajero había informado y querían huir del campo de batalla tan rápido como pudieran o suicidarse, a pesar de que era una traición hacia su país.

Todos ellos hablaron sobre algún tipo de esqueletos blindados y demonios blindados negros en el otro lado. Por supuesto, cuando llegaron al otro lado por primera vez, parecía que todo era normal y que todo lo que el Legado encontró era una pequeña fuerza de defensa que su superioridad numérica superaba rápidamente.

Entonces, aparentemente de la nada, llegaron esos demonios armados con su impenetrable armadura y sus terribles armas mágicas. Por supuesto, lograron traer de vuelta a unos setenta esclavos del otro lado. Pero después de la llegada de los demonios, todo se convirtió en una pesadilla viviente. Las criaturas masacraron a los soldados veteranos del Imperio sin piedad, sin remordimientos, sin arrepentimiento.

Al ver el estado de su soldado, decidió que el mejor curso de acción sería fortalecer sus defensas en este lado hasta que llegasen nuevas órdenes del Emperador y el Senado. Había enviado a una legión entera y una quinta parte de las expediciones de las fuerzas de jinetes de Wyvern como vanguardia al otro lado. Sin embargo, solo unos cincuenta de ellos habían regresado. Durante el proceso, todos ellos habían perdido la cabeza.

Al no ver ninguna otra opción real, decidió que el mejor escenario era fortalecer las defensas de este lado, no permitir que esos "demonios" capturen la Colina y con ello sufrir la pérdida de sus ventajas restantes. Si el enemigo lograba establecerse en la Colina, eso sería catastrófico para el futuro del Imperio.

El general Casio no era arrogante como otros ciudadanos del Imperio. No. Él lo sabía. El imperio no era invulnerable. Si incluso un poco de lo que los soldados que huían le habían dicho era verdad, el Imperio acababa de pinchar un dragón dormido.

Después de que los Legados y el General terminaron su reunión, los oficiales del ejército de expediciones regresaron a sus legiones para transmitir al comandante de las órdenes de la fuerza de expedición. No había tiempo para dudar.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: dos semanas y media después:**

Numerosas figuras caminaban en la oscuridad aparentemente interminable. Cada paso hizo eco a través de la oscuridad infinita a medida que los números avanzaban hacia su destino. Por los ecos de sus botas, se podría decir explícitamente que se trataba de un ejército entero que marchaba hacia la luz al final del túnel.

El movimiento fue liderado por no muertos armados con picos negros, que sostenían escudos de torres y una enorme espada en sus manos. Por supuesto, entre ellos había numerosos, aunque no tan voluminosos y altos, figuras armadas esqueléticas con armas encantadas.

Detrás de ellos había figuras altas, blindadas y negras con alas de energía y cascos cerrados que sostenían espadas de dos manos o dos armas de una mano construidas con energía de éter puro en cada una de sus manos. Las figuras blindadas negras casi se parecían a los ángeles de la serie de Diablo con sus cascos de cara cerrada.

Después de estas criaturas vino la caballería no muerta marchando sobre sus terribles caballos. Los caballos que montaban los caballeros no-muertos no eran los normales, sino los Devoradores de Almas. (Los devoradores de almas son caballos esqueléticos con un aura que ilumina una luz de su pecho).

Un Soul Eater tiene una amplia gama de habilidades de ataque, y puede recibir un beneficio temporal de poder para matar a su objetivo, lo que hace que sea difícil derrotarlo. Es un no-muerto con habilidades que afectan el área. Los Devoradores de Almas podrían consumir las almas de los difuntos para su sustento y hacerse más fuertes con cada nueva alma que comieran. Las criaturas irradiaban un aura de miedo. Sin al menos un lanzador de magia de 3er nivel, incluso enfrentarlos era imposible.

Detrás de la caballería había soldados de placas gruesas en todas las formas, tamaños y de varias razas con diferentes armas. Escudos con espadas cortas. Las alabardas masivas de dos manos, las claymores y muchas otras armas colgaban de sus costados y de sus espaldas. Entre ellos se encontraban brutales soldados Beastman, elfos que se especializaron en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Lizardman, enanos, duendes, etc.

El Reino Hechicero no despreciaba a ninguna raza. En cambio, Ainz los reunió al tiempo que les permitía mantener su propia cultura y tradiciones. El Rey Hechicero solo usó métodos drásticos para cambiar el estilo de vida de una raza cuando vio que intentaban obligar a otras culturas a vivir a su manera o tenían tradiciones que iban en contra de la política del Reino sobre la igualdad entre las razas y el avance a través de las filas. de trabajo duro.

Por ejemplo, el Imperio de Baharuth era un país que tenía una historia en la que la esclavitud se practicaba comúnmente como una tradición y un negocio. Después de que el país se convirtiera en el estado vasallo del Reino Hechicero, el Rey Hechicero prohibió la esclavitud del país de inmediato. Otro ejemplo fue la prohibición de comer ciudadanos humanoides del Reino. Esto afectó principalmente a las razas demi-humanas y heteromórficas del Reino. Hombres bestias, duendes, ogros, etc.

Continuando con la composición del ejército después de esta pequeña historia lateral ...

La caballería fue seguida por el arquero y las unidades de mago con túnica. Los arqueros eran en su mayoría elfos debido al talento natural de su raza con armas a distancia. Pero podrías encontrar ballestas con enanos y Beastman entre sus filas que portaban muchas enormes jabalinas en sus espaldas.

La unidad de lanzador de magia de la fuerza de expedición estaba compuesta principalmente por humanos, elfos y lanzadores de magia goblin. Por supuesto, entre ellos, hubo unos cuantos Elichos de túnica negra que lideraron las unidades de lanzadores de magia. Los Liches fueron engendrados naturalmente no muertos o creados por el propio Ainz.

Después de los lanzadores mágicos, la misma armadura negra que llevaba criaturas angélicas aladas que se armaron con arcos de energía y otras armas de alcance avanzaron en el túnel. Desde la cara negra de los ojos cerrados de su casco, los ojos blancos y brillantes miraban hacia la oscuridad.

El final del ejército en marcha fue cerrado por los Jinetes de Griffin y las Partes de Aventureros que firmaron voluntariamente la expedición. El equipo del aventurero no era uniforme debido a la naturaleza de su trabajo. Las diferentes partes llevaban diversos equipos de alta calidad compuestos por armaduras ligeras, medias o pesadas. Marcharon por la espalda debido a su valor en el campo de batalla y las tareas para las que se usarán las partes más adelante, cuando la fuerza de expedición estableciera un punto de apoyo en el otro lado.

Este era el ejército. La fuerza de ataque fue seguida por numerosos golems masivos y trabajadores de esqueletos que marchaban lentamente, utilizados por el Reino Hechicero en su trabajo laboral en diversas situaciones. En el oscuro túnel, los lanzadores de magia del reino proporcionaron luz al usar su hechizo [Luz continua, que fue uno de los primeros hechizos que cada uno de ellos aprendió en la Academia de Magia del Reino.

El ejército de la expedición marchó a través del túnel negro en solo un par de minutos. En la línea del frente de los militares caminaban dos figuras rodeadas por los Caballeros de la Muerte y los Guardias de Nephalem. Una de ellas era una joven que vestía un uniforme blanco militarizado con un abrigo largo que aparentemente era una mezcla entre una bata de laboratorio y una gabardina y una inscripción estaba escrita en la parte posterior de la misma en Kanji. La traducción de la escritura fue 'Enforcer'.

Junto a ella caminaba un hombre de aspecto joven con una armadura gris que estaba grabada con símbolos dorados. Desde los lados de su cabeza, dos cuernos demoníacos se curvaron hacia adelante y se parecían a los de su madre. El joven heredó los rasgos positivamente hermosos de su madre. En otra palabra, era una dama asesina guapa. Fue Beelzebub Ooal Gown, el comandante de la primera fuerza de expedición y el primer hijo del Rey Hechicero Ainz Ooal Gown.

La joven de aspecto olfateaba el aire como un depredador olfateaba a su presa y comenzó a sonreír mientras comenzaba a hablar con su sobrino.

"Bueno, chico, siento el aire fresco y las fuerzas enemigas desde el final del túnel. ¿Estás listo para un poco de diversión?" Preguntó la joven de aspecto mientras sonreía.

Beelzebub asintió. "Sí, tía, estoy lista. ¿Estás segura de que trajimos suficiente fuerza en esta expedición?" preguntó su sobrino mientras giraba la cabeza hacia ella.

"Sush. ¿Cómo debería saber, pequeña? Sólo estoy aquí para mantenerte fuera de problemas y, por supuesto, para divertirte. Cualquier ejército que nos esté esperando en el otro lado, lo soportaremos. No importa qué. Como dice el refrán , o rompes bajo presión o te adaptas y te vuelves más fuerte. ¡Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo! No me llames tía, me hace sentir viejo ".

Beelzebub suspiró. "Tienes mucha confianza en esto, tía. ¿De dónde viene tu confianza?"

"Como dije, no me llames tía!

"Lo siento…." Beelzebub bajó su cabeza vergonzosamente.

"Respondiendo a tu otra pregunta. No sé ... ¿Tal vez mi leve locura y hambre de desafíos?"

La figura de armadura gris sonrió mientras giraba la cabeza hacia su tía. "Nunca cambias, ¿verdad?"

La niña sonrió. "¿Por qué debería? ¡Todos aman al pequeño monstruo lindo que soy!" ella señaló los dos lados de su cara mientras sonreía y giró su cabeza hacia su sobrino.

Beelzebub se rió de la conducta de su tía. La conocía lo suficientemente bien como para no intentar cambiarla. Tal vez actuaba como una niña a veces, pero la joven de aspecto siempre tenía en mente los intereses del reino antes que los de ella.

Beelzebub miró hacia adelante cuando vio una luz débil por el rabillo del ojo. "¡Prepárense!" él transmitió su orden. Los magos mensajeros que estaban junto a ellos enviaron sus órdenes y el escudo de la torre con criaturas prepararon sus armas.

Después de cinco minutos, el primer Caballero de la Muerte con armadura de punta salió de la estructura.

* * *

**Mientras tanto, de vuelta en el campamento del Imperio Saderano cerca de la Puerta:**

Todo había ido bien durante las últimas semanas. Por supuesto, el general envió a través de algunos exploradores más, pero ninguno de ellos regresó. Así que usó sus fuerzas para construir una línea defensiva alrededor de la estructura masiva preparándose para el peor escenario posible.

Sorprendentemente, ese terrorífico enemigo no envió fuerzas de represalia contra ellos y los soldados del Imperio lograron construir una posición defensiva bastante decente alrededor de la Puerta.

El Emperador y el Senado incluso recordaron dos quintas partes de su fuerza de expedición a otro frente y dejaron a sus tropas bajo su mando para mantener la línea en caso de que el enemigo apareciera desde la oscuridad de la estructura.

Mientras Cassius almorzaba, que consistía en carnes finamente asadas, huevos, queso, varias frutas, pan y el mejor vino que se podía encontrar en el Imperio Saderan, uno de sus soldados irrumpió en su tienda sin previo aviso.

"¡General! ¡Señor! ¡Soldados enemigos aparecieron de la estructura! ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?"

Cassius bajó la carne de su mano y se limpió los jugos sobrantes de su boca con su toalla y se levantó. "Reúna a los soldados. Tome la posición defensiva y espere más órdenes. Quiero que todos los pilotos de Wyvern estén preparados en el peor de los casos".

El legionario saludó. "¡Sí señor!" Luego se fue a transmitir la orden.

El general tomó su capa de alta calidad y se la puso en la espalda. "Les tomó mucho tiempo enviar fuerzas contra nosotros. Me pregunto cómo se verá nuestro enemigo".

Sus fuerzas rápidamente se pusieron de pie detrás de sus posiciones defensivas. Trincheras y picos de madera cerraron los puntos vitales de ahogo donde el enemigo podía salir de su anillo. Los soldados del Imperio estaban en formaciones de tortugas, y numerosos humanoides grandes y musculosos con piel gris, verde o violeta y caras de cerdo / simios mantenían firmes los puntos del campo de batalla donde su naturaleza agresiva podía usarse de la mejor manera. Las criaturas de aspecto feo eran goblins. Aunque muchas personas se referían a ellos como Orcos o Trolls.

En las líneas posteriores, numerosos magos de Rondel se pusieron de pie. Rondel era la ciudad de los magos y el hogar de la Academia de Magia. Los magos se ofrecieron como voluntarios para la expedición y, a cambio, el Imperio prometió financiar la investigación de cada mago y apoyar sus estudios.

Las armas de asedio y los lanzadores de flechas Escorpión estaban en posición, completamente cargados, mientras que los jinetes de Wyvern y sus Wyvern descansaban en el suelo esperando que la orden se lanzara a la batalla.

Todos esperaron pacientemente en posición para el primer movimiento del enemigo. Los primeros enemigos que salieron de la oscuridad de la estructura fueron enormes figuras voluminosas con armadura negra y un escudo de torre en la mano.

Debido a la distancia, nadie vio las terribles y podridas caras de las voluminosas y altas figuras. Las fuerzas enemigas continuaron su marcha y se posicionaron en filas regimentadas. Fueron seguidos por figuras altas y anchas con armaduras negras y soldados de varios tamaños y razas.

Casio no quería enviar a sus hombres a la muerte sin razón. Les ordenó que esperaran hasta nuevas órdenes. El ejército atacante parecía menos numeroso que el suyo. Si miras sus números, sus fuerzas superan en número a la fuerza invasora por un amplio margen.

A primera vista, las fuerzas que aparecían desde la puerta masiva no podían contar más de 20,000 personas. Pero él no era estúpido. Los soldados enemigos parecían usar una armadura resistente con armas de gran tamaño, y vio numerosas figuras con túnicas entre sus filas.

Las figuras vestidas eran los magos más probables, y él sabía muy bien lo peligroso que podía ser un mago para sus simples soldados. Con un pequeño escuadrón de magos, un comandante inteligente podría cambiar el rumbo de una batalla aparentemente perdida.

Al ver la aterradora armadura negra de las tropas enemigas y los caballos aparentemente esqueléticos sobre los que viajaban, los soldados novatos de la fuerza de expedición empezaron a temblar. Los veteranos que habían experimentado muchas batallas se armaron de valor, pensando que la fuerza invasora solo llevaba máscaras de esqueleto. La terrorífica armadura de punta negra y sus monturas disfrazadas de caballos esqueléticos era un acto de guerra psicológica.

Fue comúnmente utilizado por todas las naciones en Falmart. Incluso en el Imperio, usar varios métodos para desalentar al ejército atacante y obligarlos a retirarse o intimidar a los defensores para que renuncien a sus posiciones era la mejor manera de ganar una batalla sin bajas. Todos los comandantes y veteranos soldados lo sabían.

La fuerza invasora terminó la disposición de sus líneas. Las voluminosas figuras blindadas negras abrieron un camino en medio del ejército. Todos ellos se movieron como una especie de titiritero los controlaba.

Desde la apertura, dos personas escoltadas por figuras blindadas negras similares detrás de su espalda caminaron hacia el frente de la fuerza invasora. Parecía que los dos eran los mejores guerreros de la fuerza enemiga o los comandantes del ejército.

Cuando dejaron atrás al ejército, la apertura se cerró automáticamente a sus espaldas. La presión solo creció y creció sobre los soldados del Imperio. Esperar a que el enemigo atacara fue realmente estresante. Incluso para los soldados veteranos.

Pero, para mantener su posición defensiva y ventaja, ninguno de ellos se movió. Muchos de ellos no entendieron por qué el General no solo los dominó con el gran número de sus fuerzas. La mayoría de los soldados pensaban que el enemigo era solo un grupo de bárbaros y no tenían una oportunidad contra las fuerzas altamente entrenadas del Imperio.

Pero no era su lugar cuestionar las órdenes del general Casio. La orden fue transmitida, y ellos seguirían. No fue casualidad que existiera el liderazgo militar. Sin él, todo caería en el caos en el campo de batalla.

El individuo de pelo blanco se volvió hacia el hombre de armadura gris que, por su aspecto, llevaba una especie de extraña prenda con cabeza de cuernos.

"Niño. Aquí están." La niña de pelo blanco indicó con su mano al ejército enemigo que ya había tomado una posición defensiva.

El joven soldado y heredero dio un paso adelante. "Entonces empezaremos la carga!"

Esdeath le puso la mano en el hombro. "Niño. ¿No quieres transmitirles un mensaje antes de cargarte ciegamente en la batalla?"

La figura de armadura gris se volvió hacia su tía con una expresión de asombro. "¿Por qué transmitiría un mensaje hacia ellos? Ellos son el enemigo". preguntó Beelzebub.

Su tía suspiró. "Niño. Ahora realmente parece que solo atacaste al enemigo a ciegas sin ninguna negociación en las pocas batallas en las que has participado antes. Conoces las reglas de la guerra, ¿verdad?"

El asintió. "Sí, Demiurge me enseñó acerca de ellos. Pero el enemigo parece ser débil. ¿Por qué no los matamos? Nuestras fuerzas son más que suficientes para hacerlo".

Esdeath se frotó los ojos con un movimiento agotado. "Entonces, déjame darte un consejo antes de cargarte a lo desconocido. Después de todo, estás aquí para ganar experiencia. Si mueres, tu padre seguramente logrará hacer mi vida miserable. Esa fue tu primera lección. Aquí está la siguiente: buenos capitanes nunca asista a un compromiso a menos que la necesidad los obligue, o la oportunidad los llame ".

Beelzebub se volvió hacia la chica de pelo blanco y preguntó: "Entonces, ¿cuál es tu consejo?"

Esdeath volvió la cara hacia el ejército. "Como dije. Transmítales un mensaje. Hágales entender. Si luchan, morirán. A nadie le gusta el desperdicio de recursos preciosos en la guerra. Eso solo lleva a la derrota".

El joven heredero volvió su rostro hacia el enemigo y buscó en su almacenamiento personal. Un vacío negro se tragó su mano y de él equipó un objeto. Se parecía a un broche. El elemento era un proyector que, cuando se activaba, proyectaba la imagen del usuario en el cielo.

"No olvides equipar el artículo de traductor que te di. El enemigo habla algún tipo de idioma extranjero. No queremos que tu discurso sea en vano, ¿verdad?"

Beelzebub asintió y buscó de nuevo en su almacenamiento vacío. De ella sacó un collar de oro. Era un objeto único que estaba encantado por [Greater Arcane Language]. El encantamiento era muy raro porque solo Esdeath podía encantar objetos con tanta magia de alto grado debido a su clase de trabajo Knight Enchanter.

Los artículos encantados por ella valían una buena suma en el reino. Cuando Beelzebub equipó el objeto, sintió que el encantamiento se activaba, y entendió todos los idiomas posibles.

Dio un paso adelante y activó el [Broche de proyector]. Su imagen apareció automáticamente en los cielos.

"¡Escucha bien, comandante de las fuerzas enemigas!" todos en el campo de batalla escucharon su voz y miraron hacia el cielo donde apareció su proyección. Los ojos de todos se ensancharon al ver su rostro. Era bastante guapo en el estándar humano, pero en lugar de los alumnos normales, tenía dos amarillas divididas verticalmente. Tenía un pelo negro puntiagudo (como Son Goku de la serie Dragon Ball) en sus sienes izquierda y derecha, dos gruesos cuernos que sobresalían torcidos. Heredó esto, como muchas otras cosas, de su madre.

Casio se acercó al borde de la colina donde estaba su tienda y escuchó atentamente al joven. Los soldados novatos estaban aterrorizados al ver a sus alumnos y cuernos. Los soldados veteranos entre ellos pensaron que esto era una especie de truco para intimidarlos.

"Demonio D ..." Muchas tropas en el ejército del Imperio tartamudearon.

La figura demoníaca continuó su discurso. "Soy Beelzebub Ooal Gown. Primer hijo del Rey Hechicero, Ainz Ooal Gown y Príncipe Heredero del Reino Hechicero". Se presentó a sí mismo.

"Ahora esto es interesante. No creo que sea un demonio. Pero quién sabe. Si las cosas son ciertas, como dijeron mis subordinados que huían, podría haber demonios del otro lado. ¿Y el Rey Hechicero? Su gobernante debe ser un fuerte mago para usar este título ".

"Sus fuerzas invadieron el Reino de los Hechiceros, mataron y secuestraron a numerosos civiles inocentes. Hicieron esto como un acto de guerra. Sin ninguna advertencia o buena razón".

El general escuchó con gran interés el discurso del joven.

"Por esto, vinimos a vengarnos de nuestros muertos. Pero no somos bárbaros como muchos de ustedes podrían pensar en nosotros. Así que les ofrecemos una oportunidad".

"¿Una oportunidad?" se preguntaba Casio.

"O dejas tus armas y envías un negociador para negociar un acuerdo sobre la compensación del Reino y la liberación de nuestros ciudadanos secuestrados. O enfrentarás la ira total del Rey Hechicero. Caerá sobre tu muerte y destrucción en el Imperio porque él mismo es la personificación de la muerte. Ríndete o ninguno de ustedes sobrevive. Ninguno de ustedes vivirá para ver otro día ".

Casio sintió que algo no estaba bien con ese ejército y ese muchacho. Emitieron una extraña vibra hacia ellos.

"Te doy una hora para decidir. Después de eso, comenzaremos nuestro movimiento". Con eso, la proyección del joven desapareció de los cielos.

Casio consideró sus opciones. Si se rinde o trata de negociar con el enemigo, eso se consideraría traición contra el Imperio, lo que implicaría la ejecución inmediata en el acto.

Si los ataca, lo más probable es que la oportunidad de paz se pierda para siempre. No había otra manera. Ya sea victoria o derrota. El emperador Molt no tolera el fracaso durante su reinado, después de todo. Todos los que habían fracasado en el pasado habían sido ejecutados.

Se volvió hacia el hombre que estaba a su lado, que tenía dos pequeñas banderas de señalización en la mano y unas cuantas más en los bolsillos del cinturón.

"Señale a las fuerzas de asedio que preparen su equipo para un bombardeo de largo alcance. Las cohortes delanteras toman posiciones defensivas, y detrás de ellos, los arqueros se alinean. Además, haga que todos nuestros pilotos del wyvern se preparen para un asalto aéreo. Tienen cuarenta minutos. . "

El hombre que estaba a su lado asintió y comenzó a transmitir el mensaje.

Después de aproximadamente cincuenta minutos, todo estaba listo. El ejército del Imperio se preparó detrás de sus posiciones defensivas fortificadas.

"Bueno, se aprovechan de su tiempo. Eso es seguro". El que habló fue Esdeath.

Beelzebub asintió. "No me gusta el aspecto de esto. ¿No habría sido más simple para ti usar una de tus habilidades, tía?"

"Sush. Si nosotros, tu padre y yo, hacemos todo en lugar de ti o de la gente del Reino, ¿cómo podrías crecer?"

"Correcto ..." dijo el joven heredero en un tono incómodo mientras inspeccionaba las tropas enemigas en la distancia.

"Mira, parece que están tratando de bombardearnos con equipo de asedio". Señaló alegremente las piedras ardientes que volaban hacia ellos. "¿Qué vas a hacer, comandante?" ella inclinó su cabeza juguetonamente.

"Magos del Reino. ¡Levanta los escudos!" La rama defensiva de los lanzadores de magia lanza su magia defensiva y crea una barrera mágica invisible frente al ejército.

Las numerosas rocas ardiendo chocaron con el escudo mágico y fueron detenidas. Ninguno rompió la protección, pero debilitó ligeramente la barrera. Después de todo, los magos regulares en el Reino solo podían usar magia de nivel tres.

"Escuadrón de escudos! ¡Avanza!" Ordenó Beelzebub. Los muertos vivientes que se posicionaron en las líneas del frente lentamente comenzaron a avanzar mientras levantaban sus escudos de torre en una posición defensiva.

Esdeath le dio un comando mental a su convocatoria. Los guardias de Nephalem del cuarto cercano comenzaron un avance constante hacia la posición del enemigo. El suelo tembló bajo su marcha aparentemente sincronizada.

Las fuerzas de carne y hueso se quedaron atrás como respaldo, en caso de que fueran necesarias.

Los escorpiones, las catapultas y las catapultas continuaron su bombardeo hacia la unidad que avanzaba. Las criaturas convocadas llegaron a la línea donde los arqueros podían alcanzarlas.

"Estira la cuerda". Los arqueros de la Legión tiraron de las cuerdas del arco cuando el oficial designado dio la orden. "¡Lanzamiento!" El cielo se oscureció por un momento mientras miles de flechas llovían sobre las criaturas atacantes.

"¡Magos de Rondel! ¡Mueren la muerte sobre ellos!" los magos comenzaron a bombardear al enemigo que avanzaba.

Los monstruos no fueron molestados por la lluvia de flechas o los hechizos débiles que llovían sobre ellos. Los caballeros esqueletos que marchaban simplemente levantaron sus enormes escudos de torre para protegerse de la lluvia de la muerte. Los Caballeros de la Muerte eran criaturas alrededor del nivel 35. Aunque su poder de ataque solo era igual a un PNJ de nivel 25, la defensa de la criatura era mayor. Era igual a un NPC de nivel 40.

Por supuesto, unos pocos soldados esqueletos cayeron bajo el asalto. Fue una pérdida aceptable. Después de todo, fueron engendrados automáticamente en Nazarick, y reaparecieron sin costo alguno.

Los invasores que avanzaban se acercaban más y más con cada momento. "¡Primera cohorte! ¡Adelante!"

La primera cohorte comenzó a retroceder cuando el enemigo cruzó la frontera donde su equipo de asedio y los arqueros podían arrojar flechas sobre ellos sin arriesgar la vida de sus propios hombres.

Los ojos del soldado de la Legión se agrandaron, y un escalofrío recorrió sus espinas. Al ver a los atacantes de cerca, los soldados se dieron cuenta de que no era una máscara o un casco que llevaban los atacantes portadores del escudo. Era su cara.

Las criaturas eran enormes. Equipada con una armadura hecha de metal negro con líneas de sangre rojas grabadas en ella, la armadura tenía espinas afiladas en todas partes y parecía una encarnación de la violencia. Dos cuernos demoníacos emergieron del casco, con la cara visible debajo. Tenía una cara desagradable y podrida, cuyas cuencas vacías estaban llenas de odio y intención asesina, brillando con una luz roja pulsante.

Ver al enemigo de cerca hizo temblar incluso a los soldados veteranos más experimentados de la Legión. Esos ojos vacíos y llenos de odio solo prometían una cosa: muerte y destrucción para cualquiera que se interponga entre ellos y su objetivo.

Las criaturas no fueron molestadas por las defensas que el ejército del Imperio había construido a través de un gran esfuerzo. El enemigo simplemente los cruzó o simplemente cortó las espinas de madera temporales alrededor de la línea defensiva.

La continua marcha de las criaturas finalmente llegó a las primeras cohortes en la vanguardia. Los temblorosos soldados del imperio apenas podían sostener sus escudos rectangulares debido a sus manos temblorosas.

Los Caballeros de la Muerte alzaron sus enormes espadas serradas y derribaron a los soldados de la Legión.

El débil equipo defensivo de los soldados del imperio no podría protegerlos de las horribles criaturas. Las criaturas cortan fácilmente la mitad de la primera línea como un cuchillo caliente a través de la mantequilla, inmediatamente matan a todos en el proceso y los crían como zombis de bajo nivel justo después de eso.

Casio apretó los dientes al ver sus fuerzas que caían rápidamente. "¡Envía a los jinetes de Wyvern!" Él ordenó a la bandera con un soldado a su lado. La persona a su lado transmitió el mensaje a los pilotos de Wyvern que iniciaron automáticamente el contraataque.

Los jinetes se acercaron al enemigo desde el aire, pero antes de que pudieran atacar o usar su ataque especial de montura, las fuerzas aéreas del imperio fueron contrarrestadas.

La espada negra, extraña y mágica, armada, con criaturas altas y amplias, brotó de sus alas y las agitó varias veces, elevándolas hacia el cielo. Se enfrentaron con los jinetes de Wyvern, reduciendo a muchos de ellos en los primeros minutos. Después de esto, comenzaron a caer hacia el suelo, aparentemente a una velocidad acelerada. Las criaturas apuntaban al arquero y las fuerzas de mago debajo de ellos.

Como los jinetes de Wyvern solo observaban estupefactos el acto antinatural de las criaturas voladoras más inusuales, no reconocieron a las fuerzas aéreas enemigas acercándose a ellos con mayor velocidad. Cuando los pilotos de Wyvern se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ya era demasiado tarde. El primer jinete de Griffin ya los había alcanzado.

Parecía ser el comandante de los Caballeros Griffin del Reino Hechicero acercándose. Un enano con una resolución inquebrantable que sostenía dos enormes y engorrosas mazas encantadas en cada una de sus manos y llevaba una exquisita armadura dorada adornada con los símbolos rúnicos de su gente. Era Magni Ironbeard, el comandante de los Caballeros de Griffin.

"¡Vamos a mostrarles a estos muchachos lo que significa meterse con el Reino Hechicero!"

Detrás de él, sus compañeros jinetes de Griffin aplaudieron y se enfrentaron con el enemigo. No fue una pelea en el aire. Fue una masacre. Uno tras otro, los Wyvern comenzaron a caer hacia el suelo, apenas matando a alguien de los Griffin Knights altamente entrenados.

Debajo de ellos, los Caballeros de la Muerte, los esqueletos y la Guardia de Nephalem llevaron a cabo una masacre organizada. Las criaturas aladas acaban de estrellarse en medio del mago y las fuerzas de rango del Imperio Saderano.

Los magos del Imperio, al ver al ángel que descendía rápidamente como criaturas, se volvieron hacia ellos y usaron su magia para bombardear a los monstruos que caían.

Los arqueros hicieron lo mismo, pero fue en vano. Los guardias negros blindados de Nephalem simplemente pararon los proyectiles en el aire o no se molestaron en nada con los proyectiles.

La única armadura que formaba parte de su cuerpo los protegía de esos artículos débiles sin mejorar, después de todo. Los ojos oscurecidos bajo los cascos cerrados solo prometían destrucción al enemigo.

Mientras los Guardianes chocaban con las masas, cada uno de ellos dejaba un gran cráter a su paso, matando a numerosos combatientes a distancia en el proceso y destruyendo la mayor parte del equipo de asedio al mismo tiempo. Los soldados a su alrededor estaban completamente aterrorizados e intentaron huir del área inmediata de las criaturas.

Las figuras blindadas negras solo tomaron sus propias armas y comenzaron su masacre en el suelo como una máquina bien engrasada. No había piedad. No había escapatoria. Había el único derramamiento de sangre y partes del cuerpo cortadas arrojadas por todo el campo de batalla.

A los orcos tampoco les fue bien. Fueron aniquilados sistemáticamente por los Caballeros no-muertos y los pesados soldados del Hombre Bestia. Los orcos de la naturaleza salvaje no les ayudaron en absoluto contra las máquinas de matanza en frío del Reino Hechicero y los berserkers de la provincia de Bestia.

Ninguno de los Caballeros de la Muerte o figuras angelicales armadas negras cayeron en la batalla.

Después de ellos, detrás del muro de los Caballeros esqueléticos, llegaron las unidades a distancia del Reino Hechicero. Numerosos lanzadores de magia de varias razas, arqueros, ballestas con enanos y jabalinas que transportaban soldados de Bestias marcharon en múltiples filas organizadas. Los magos fueron dirigidos por el anciano Liches con túnica negra y las unidades a distancia por los Altos Nefalem Legados. Cuando las unidades de largo alcance alcanzaron el rango apropiado, se detuvieron y comenzaron a llover sobre sus enemigos.

Casio, viendo sus fuerzas apresuradamente fallidas, apretó los dientes. Pero sabía lo que pasaría si ordenaba un retiro. Él y su familia serían ejecutados. No había más remedio que seguir adelante.

Se volvió hacia el mensajero a su lado. "Envía las reservas y la caballería".

El soldado a su lado transmitió sus órdenes usando las pequeñas banderas que sostenía en sus manos.

El suelo comenzó a temblar cuando la caballería del Imperio salió del bosque. Casio había mantenido a su caballería escondida dentro del bosque cercano solo para sorprender a los atacantes.

Miles de soldados a caballo comenzaron a cargar contra las unidades a distancia del Reino Hechicero. Los jinetes fuertemente blindados casi alcanzaron el objetivo. Había solo 100 metros entre ellos cuando de repente, todos ellos escucharon un sonido aterrador desde el lado de la caballería. Se oían muchos relucientes y relucientes relinchos de caballos.

La caballería de la legión detuvo la carga rápida. Los jinetes casi perdieron el control sobre los caballos. Los caballos se sobresaltaron y se asustaron al escuchar los horribles sonidos.

El comandante de la unidad de caballería miró en dirección al sonido y vio un terror inimaginable que pensó que nunca vería.

Alrededor de mil caballeros de la Muerte con armadura de punta negra en esqueletos de caballos con un aura mortal que brillaba desde una luz en su pecho cargada hacia ellos con una velocidad imposible. Los caballos esqueléticos eran Devoradores de Almas e irradiaban un aura de miedo.

El capitán de la caballería logró recuperar el control de su caballo y giró su unidad hacia el enemigo recién llegado. Levantó su gladius hacia el enemigo. "¡Hombres! ¡Carguen!" comenzó su cargo y sus hombres lo siguieron hacia una muerte segura.

Cuando se acercaron al enemigo, los caballos que estaban debajo de ellos se sobresaltaron por los jinetes no muertos y el aura horrorosa de sus monturas, expulsando a los jinetes y matando a muchos de ellos en el proceso. No fue un choque entre dos bandos. Fue una matanza de un solo lado después de que los Caballeros del Caballero de la Muerte alcanzaran la caballería del imperio.

Los Devoradores de Almas no solo pisotearon en el suelo a los soldados enemigos, sino que después de que murieron, fieles a su nombre, las criaturas incluso se alimentaron de las almas de los soldados de la caballería ya aterrorizados. Esto les ganó un beneficio y los hizo aún más fuertes en el proceso.

Las reservas que el general envió para ayudar a sus soldados de infantería terminaron por no valer nada. Parecía que las criaturas eran invencibles. Cada intento de matarlos fracasó. El Imperio comenzó a perder su superioridad numérica con las nuevas criaturas parecidas a zombies que parecían ser sus propios soldados.

El pánico comenzó a extenderse entre las filas de las fuerzas de expedición. El general Casio miró a través del campo de batalla solo para ver que mientras estaba ocupado tratando de cambiar la marea de la batalla, dos unidades blindadas aparentemente pesadas aparecieron en los dos lados del campo de batalla, rodeando a sus fuerzas en el proceso.

Las unidades blindadas pesadas que se acercan constantemente fueron seguidas por unidades de largo alcance. Cuando las unidades tomaron su posición, se detuvieron y las unidades a distancia comenzaron a llover sobre sus soldados.

Casio apretó los dientes. Sabía que había perdido. Sus soldados se estaban muriendo. No había esperanza de ganar contra tales monstruos. De repente sintió como si hubiera un cuchillo apuntando dolorosamente en su espalda.

"En el nombre del Rey Hechicero. Ríndete y tus hombres se salvarán". El general escuchó una voz femenina ronca detrás de él. Miró hacia atrás y vio una criatura de piel verde, corta.

Miró a su alrededor, y lo que vio no quería creer. Él estaba solo. Todos sus hombres en su campamento fueron eliminados y amarrados o desaparecidos. Quería alcanzar su espada. Pero la pequeña criatura femenina le agarró la mano y con una fuerza que no esperaba de ella, ella lo detuvo con firmeza. "No haría eso si fuera tú. Estás solo. Rodeado. Numerosos francotiradores están esperando el momento adecuado para convertirte en un alfiletero".

El general apretó los dientes. Luego sonrió mientras bajaba la cabeza. Al menos puede decir que luchó hasta el final. "Me rindo ..." Dijo con una expresión sonriente en su rostro.

La figura detrás de él asintió y lo noqueó. La oscuridad cubrió su visión. No recordó nada después de esto.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: punto cero. Vestido de la fortaleza (en construcción). Un puesto avanzado en la región desconocida: una semana y media después:**

La batalla solo duró unas dos horas y media. Si pudieras llamar a una matanza unilateral una batalla. La fuerza de expedición de los Reinos apenas sufrió bajas, y esas pocas bajas se debieron a algunos novatos que intentaron ser héroes. Las fuerzas de construcción recién llegadas ya habían comenzado a construir su posición fortificada alrededor de la estructura.

Golems, esqueletos simples de trabajo no muerto y zombies hicieron la mayor parte del trabajo. Fueron instruidos por el cercano Liches, cuya tarea era guiar a las fuerzas de construcción que les habían sido asignadas. Los magos y arquitectos especializados en ayudar a la construcción los ayudaron en su trabajo, acelerando el proceso por un amplio margen.

Gracias a las fuerzas de trabajo incansables de los no muertos y los golems, la construcción estuvo casi completa en una semana y media. Una enorme fortaleza con paredes robustas se extendía alrededor de la enorme puerta. Las viviendas, los barracones, las áreas de almacenamiento, los establos para los grifos y los montes simples y los edificios administrativos ya estaban construidos. Como seres no muertos, los Soul Eaters no tenían la necesidad de un refugio, por lo que no tenía sentido construirlos en un establo.

Incluso construyeron algunas posadas dentro de la fortaleza. Porque como dice el dicho, una fortaleza sin una posada no es una fortaleza. Algunas personas incluso solicitaron un templo dentro de la fortaleza, para que pudieran hacer sus súplicas y oraciones hacia los Cuarenta y uno.

Las Crestas de los Reinos Hechiceros colgaban de las paredes y numerosas antorchas encantadas con hechizos de [Luz continua] proporcionaban la luz para los habitantes de la fortaleza. La noche ya había llegado y las tropas se retiraron a sus cuarteles designados para tomar un buen descanso.

Los Caballeros de la Muerte y los Guardias de Nephalem patrullaron el área, buscando cualquier posible amenaza. Dentro del bosque, los aventureros se habían preparado para su nueva aventura en este valiente nuevo mundo. Gracias a la conexión con el otro lado, las fuerzas del Reino Hechicero no sufrieron escasez.

Esdeath se paró en una de las paredes inspeccionando el área circundante mientras sostenía una taza humeante en su mano enguantada. Ella estaba sola. Nadie la molestó.

Mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que vendría a continuación, una guerrera alta y ancha con una armadura totalmente negra y negra con marcas moradas y doradas se colocó a su lado. El héroe llevaba una capa roja junto con dos espadas gigantes en su espalda detrás de él.

"Hmm. Veo que lograste escapar de las viejas bolas y cadenas". Ella se burló del guerrero vestido de negro a su lado.

"Sabes que lo odian cuando los llamas así". Contestó el guerrero negro azabache mientras se reía.

Esdeath soltó una risita. "Lo sé, ¿verdad? Es por eso que es tan divertido".

El guerrero suspiró, "Nunca cambias".

"Ohh, pero es por eso que me amas". La chica de pelo blanco sonrió.

"Entonces, ¿qué piensas de nuestra pequeña fortaleza?"

"Lo hará por un tiempo". Respondió el guerrero.

"El niño realmente necesita aprender algo de paciencia. Su naturaleza de cabeza caliente que heredó de su madre causará su fin un día. Necesita cambiar sus maneras".

El guerrero vestido de negro asintió. "Lo sé. Necesita experiencia".

"Entonces, ¿quieres salir con los aventureros como en los viejos tiempos?"

Él asintió y se volvió hacia su amigo. "¿No quieres venir?"

"Hmm. Una oferta bastante tentadora y creo que la aceptaré".

"Me alegro de que hayas aceptado. Será como en los viejos tiempos".

"Por cierto. ¿Cómo pudiste escapar sin tu pequeño harén y el conocimiento de tu guardaespaldas?"

La figura vestida de negro se rió entre dientes. "Un mago nunca revela sus secretos".

La chica a su lado suspiró. "Muy astuto, señor Harem King ..." ella puso los ojos en blanco. "Entonces, solo le pediste al actor de Pandora que te sustituya mientras exploras el otro lado".

El asintió. "Bien entonces. Es hora de una aventura". La niña usó su capacidad limitada de cambio de forma y cambió su esclerótica y pupilas a colores normales. La esclerótica se volvió blanca como cualquier persona promedio en lugar de vantablack, y sus pupilas heteromorfas se volvieron verde jade y un azul marino casi iluminador. Creció las orejas de elfo y su tono de piel se volvió más oscuro, mientras que ella perdió un poco de su altura.

Después de este cambio, ella usó su magia de reequipamiento y cambió su equipo. Su uniforme militar blanco fue reemplazado por un traje metálico. Una larga gabardina con una capucha con forma de águila apareció sobre la armadura metálica y ella equipó otra katana de su inventario, reemplazando la habitual de color negro.

"¿Listo para ir?" preguntó el guerrero vestido de negro.

"Un momento." Tomó algo de su inventario y se lo entregó al guerrero.

"Ten esto."

El guerrero lo inspeccionó por un momento. "¿Que es esto?"

La niña sonrió. "Pruébalo, no te decepcionará."

"Espero que esto no explote en mi cara como la última pequeña broma que me diste".

"¡¿Qué estás diciendo ?! ¡Estoy ofendido! ¡Por decir algo así! ¡Nunca hubiera hecho algo así! ¡Qué vergüenza!"

Frunció el ceño ante el comportamiento de su compañero y equipó el objeto. El guerrero negro inmediatamente sintió la diferencia. Se quitó el casco y se tocó la cara ilusoria.

"Muy realistas. ¿Cómo creas el encantamiento?"

"Solo digamos. Se necesitaron numerosos recursos, tiempo libre y experimentación pero, al final, pude crearlo. Todo este cuerpo es ilusorio. Sin embargo, no te hace humano. Sin embargo, todos los que te rodean lo harán. sentirte y reconocerte como uno solo. Pueden venir a ti y tener contacto físico. La ilusión funciona con los seis sentidos. Eso significa que incluso una persona con un tercer ojo no podría ver una diferencia. Solo las personas con nivel diez o nivel superior. La percepción podría detectar la diferencia ".

"Hmm. ¿Eso es así ...? Gracias. Esto seguramente será útil. Una pregunta más. ¿Dejaste las instrucciones con Beelzebub?"

"Sí, sí. Tenía planeado mantenerlo por un tiempo solo para explorar el área cercana. Le dejé una nota con algunos buenos consejos". ella mostró una comilla con sus dedos.

Momon asintió.

"Bueno, entonces. ¡Vamos a golpear al compañero de camino!" ella dijo alegremente

Mientras tanto.

El Beelzebub completamente blindado caminó hacia la oficina de su tía. Llegó a la enorme puerta doble que custodiaban dos enormes criaturas angelicales de cinco metros de altura que sostenían alabardas en sus manos.

Las dos criaturas saludaron, sintiendo quién se les acercaba. Luego abrieron la puerta ampliamente para el joven.

El joven heredero entró en la habitación y miró a su alrededor. Vio una criatura de unos 30 cm de altura y con largas alas de murciélago, piel de color rojo cobre y una cola. Sostenía un sobre en su mano. Cuando Beelzebub llegó al enorme escritorio, el diablillo se levantó y voló hacia el joven Príncipe.

"¿Que es esto?" preguntó.

El diablillo le dio un sobre. En ella estaba escrito: "Para el niño".

Asintió al Imp, que inclinó la cabeza y se fue volando para pedirle otra tarea a un élder Lich.

El joven abrió la carta y se puso muy nervioso. "¿En serio? Tía ... ¿Por qué siempre actúas como un niño? ¿Por qué siempre me haces esto?"


	3. Capitulo 28

**Capítulo 28: La rivalidad en la ciudad de la sabiduría.**

Arpeggio El Lelena arrojó su bastón mágico al suelo donde estaba, en el lado este de la carretera.

El Maestro Kato había hablado una vez de esta mujer de 24 años, y le dijo directamente a la cara de Lelei: "Si tuviera que montar a alguien, preferiría montar a alguien como tu hermana mayor, con sus tetas, cintura delgada y jugosa. tope de fruta ". Sus curvas sensuales fueron inmediatamente evidentes incluso a través de una capa de ropa, y atrajeron los ojos de cada hombre en la multitud.

En el lado oeste, con su personal en el suelo, estaba Lelei La Lelena.

Si la madurez de sus apariencias juzga esta disputa, entonces sería muy obvio que esta joven de 16 años (ella había celebrado su cumpleaños recientemente) perdería. Su escuálido cuerpo acababa de comenzar a redondearse, y fue en esta época que sus características sexuales femeninas empezaron a desarrollarse.

Las hermanas se enfrentaron, a unos diez pasos de distancia, cuando el viento repentinamente sopló, llevando consigo un rocío de polvo.

Una bala de paja rodó por el suelo mientras soplaba el viento. El ambiente de confrontación, como un enfrentamiento en las películas de spaghetti western, se intensificó aún más.

Por cierto, este camino no era muy ancho, pero aún era suficiente para que dos carros tirados por caballos pasaran entre sí yendo en direcciones diferentes. Por lo tanto, los carros y los peatones detrás de la pareja enfrentada encontraron el camino intransitable. Las dos personas paradas en medio de la carretera estaban bloqueando el tráfico. Aún así, tal vez fue porque sentían que tenían boletos de primera fila para algo bueno, o que se habían resignado a mirar, pero no había frustración en los rostros de los conductores atascados; Sólo miradas de emoción.

"Bueno, ¿quién quiere apostar?"

"¡Ahora no, maestro! ¡Esto es serio! ¡Debes detenerte antes de perder más dinero! Otra vez ... En serio, con tu suerte, ¡no deberías apostar en absoluto!"

El musculoso y alto hombre elfo regañó a su escuálido elfo elfo maestro. A juzgar por su apariencia, no podía tener más de 16 o 17 años. Sin embargo, fue a ella a quien el título de "sensei" llamó el hombre que se elevaba sobre ella.

"¡Shush! Déjame hacer mi apuesta", reprendió a su ex alumno, preparando algunas monedas de oro y tomando sus apuestas.

"Mi, mi, mi, esto es emocionante. Dos peleas en un día, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado?"

"¡Humph! Justo como lo sospechaba, las personas a mi alrededor son adictos a la batalla. Y este lugar se debe llamar Ciudad de la Sabiduría, me pregunto por qué". A diferencia de la anciana, el hombre se vistió con una gabardina elegante pero robusta, frunció el ceño y dibujó su humo con nerviosismo.

"Hmm ... ahora esto es interesante". Al producir algo de moneda, Rory también hizo su apuesta antes de seguir adelante para desempeñar el papel de juez.

Algunos otros presentes también lo hicieron, siguiendo su ejemplo.

"Fufufufu ... vamos a empezar la pelea". Un hombre enmascarado de hierro que estaba de pie junto a ellos soltó una risita misteriosa, pero siniestra, haciendo que muchos a su alrededor se sintieran incómodos.

"Itami-kun. ¿A quién apuestas?"

"Bueno, ah ..." Pobre Itami, cualquiera que sea su respuesta, habría ofendido a alguien. Naturalmente, Tuka encontró todo esto emocionante, haciendo sus apuestas. "¡Apuesto a la victoria de Lelei!"

"¿Quien?"

"La chica con el pelo plateado", Tuka señaló a Lelei.

"Ah, así que ese es su nombre".

Muy pronto, hubo más personas tomando apuestas. Un hombre que parecía un corredor de apuestas gritó: "¡Probabilidades de tres a uno aquí!"

Parecería que el arpegio ligeramente famoso fue favorecido por la victoria.

El juego era bastante popular en la Ciudad de la Sabiduría. En cuanto a la razón, se podría decir que no tenían otras formas de entretenimiento. En otras palabras, uno podría ver esto como una costumbre local que también revelaba las actitudes de los nativos. En cierto modo, la vida para la gente común aquí era difícil, pero en comparación con la gente de cualquier otra nación en cualquier otro mundo, mantuvieron la cabeza en alto y tomaron todo como llegó.

"¿Esa chica es Lelei? Nunca la había visto antes".

La multitud alrededor de la pareja comenzó una discusión tranquila, ansiosa por descubrir algo sobre la niña sin nombre que se enfrenta a Arpeggio.

"Ella está usando una túnica de Sabio, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo es que está tan sucia?"

"Mira su cabello. Alguien tiró la sopa en su cabeza, ¿verdad?"

De hecho, el cabello y la bata de Lelei se tiñeron de un rojo intenso con una sopa hecha con frutas y verduras.

Se hizo hirviendo carne y verduras durante todo el día y la noche, con los jugos de médula añadiendo al sabor a medida que se disolvía en la sopa. Producía un sabor espeso y rico, que resultaría bastante difícil de quitar de su ropa. Y ahora, hizo un lío de sus túnicas blancas puras.

"Eso es terrible. ¿Quién hizo eso?"

"¿Quién más, pero ese arpegio genio? Al menos, eso es lo que puedo ver en esto".

"Creo que Arpegio se enojó y dijo 'cómo un mocoso como tú podría tratar de ser un sabio' o algo así".

"Uwah, ¿en serio? ¿Así que esta pelea se debe a los celos? Hombre, eso es tan raro".

Alfie chasqueó la lengua al escuchar a la gente susurrar cosas como estas a su alrededor.

"Justo lo que necesitaba."

Para saber cuál es la razón detrás del duelo, tenemos que espiar un poco en el pasado.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Restaurante Marina: un poco antes:**

Sentado ante una mesa, el robusto cazador de demonios lo miró fijamente, con un cigarrillo en el costado de su boca.

Después del duelo entre los dos magos, la conmoción reprendió lenta pero constantemente, haciendo que la gente se dispersara una vez más, dándole a la mujer la oportunidad de obtener más conocimientos al hacer que Constantine se sentara con ella en este tranquilo restaurante llamado "Marina".

Para Constantino, era mejor así; A él nunca le gustó la conmoción. Además, le permitió investigar más y hacerle algunas preguntas a la niña, dejando algunos encantamientos persistentes en el sitio de batalla para recopilar más información a una distancia segura. Él estaba aquí fuera de una misión después de todo. Encuentra algo de lo que hablaron las leyendas.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, el hombre, el cazador de demonios, el "autodenominado", maestro de las artes oscuras, y el Hellblazer en una persona observaron la caja de cigarrillos sobre la mesa, jugando con ella al voltearla sutilmente entre sus dedos.

"Corte de seda ... je", pensó para sí mismo.

"Uno podría considerar que la marca es una niña. El humo de los no fumadores ..."

De hecho, era una marca bastante débil. Uno podría considerar que Silk Cut no es una buena elección de cigarrillos, la única forma de fumarlos de manera adecuada es envolver un papel de rizla alrededor del filtro para cubrir los orificios. No viste a muchos hombres fumándolos. Después de todo, muchos lo consideraron los cigarrillos para los no fumadores y las mujeres.

Como hombre, debería haber estado fumando algo más masculino, por ejemplo, BnB o Marbolo. Sin embargo, si hubiera hecho eso, habría muerto hace mucho tiempo de cáncer de pulmón u otra enfermedad que se interpusiera.

"Mierda…"

En verdad, fumó esta marca porque no era tan fuerte, pero satisfizo su necesidad de nicotina por un tiempo.

'Flush ...' Una espesa nube salió de su boca, y al parecer, la descuidada chica mineralogista que tenía ante él no fue molestada por la espesa nube de humo que acababa de pasar por su cabeza.

"¿Está ella respirando? No la he visto respirar por cinco minutos. Hablando de eso ... ¿ha parpadeado? No he reconocido si lo hizo desde que comenzó a decir tonterías".

"¡Y luego! Hubo mis otros experimentos con la ayuda de ..."

Y ella continuó, hablando, hablando y hablando sobre su área de especialización.

Había pasado media hora balbuceando sobre su investigación, mientras tanto, su sopa humeante anterior se había enfriado completamente.

"Ya veo ..." Constantine se deshizo de la ceniza de su humo con un movimiento elegante, los clientes y el barman le lanzaron miradas de enojo todo el tiempo. Después de todo, era un establecimiento para no fumadores. Pero cada vez que acudían a pedirle que se detuviera, él simplemente los enviaba lejos no tan "educadamente" o usaba amuletos para desviar su atención.

Al observar a la niña, primero pareció que no le prestaba atención a su monólogo, pero en verdad, mantuvo su atención todo el tiempo. "Supongo que su área de especialización no es barata. Me pregunto cómo se las arregla para mantenerse a flote".

"Bueno ..." sus orejas se sonrojaron, apartando la mirada por un momento, moviéndose debajo de la mesa con sus dedos. "Solía hacer copias de libros como un trabajo secundario. Pero, honestamente, se paga muy mal".

"Ah ya veo ..." el hombre soltó una carcajada. "Así que todavía no tienes prensa impresa y libros ..."

Concluyó, y al parecer, los informes eran ciertos. Este mundo realmente no tenía imprenta impresa. Aunque, era extraño. Incluso los conjuros de alteración y alteración más primitivos fueron capaces de hacerlo en su mundo. Incluso un niño podría hacerlo, suponiendo que el niño tuviera suficiente talento.

"¿Qué ... imprimir ...?" la niña morena lo miró pasmada, incapaz de descifrar la palabra desconocida.

"Nada ..." De inmediato, apartando la mirada, prefería no decepcionarla aún más. Pobre niña, si alguna vez apareciera una imprenta aquí, y él estaba seguro de que aparecería dentro de poco, entonces ella tendría que cambiar de ocupación o iría a la quiebra. Suponiendo que si ella no hubiera ido a la quiebra ...

"Asi que…"

"Asi que…?"

"¿De dónde vino, señor Constantine? No todos los días, sin embargo, en Rondel, considera la alquimia y la mineralogía como un área de investigación que vale la pena".

Al levantar la mirada hacia la niña descuidada, solo pudo sonreír. "¿Por qué crees que no soy de tu ciudad?"

"¡Ah! ¡Por favor, no bromees conmigo, señor ...!" con un lindo puchero, era evidente que se había ofendido.

Había estado mareada cuando comenzó a hablar sobre su área de especialización, pero Arpeggio El Lalena era una chica aguda. Ella mantuvo sus ojos en los detalles.

"Vivo en esta ciudad desde que puedo recordar, y nunca te he visto entre los profesores o estudiantes. Además, tu ropa es bastante extraña, por lo que te quedas fuera ... por favor, no la tomes como una crítica ofensiva".

"Hmm, ninguno tomado".

"Entonces, ¿de dónde eres realmente? ¿Del país vecino? Nunca he oído hablar de un alquimista llamado Constantino que sabe mucho sobre minerales, alquimia y cosas por el estilo".

"Como dije ..." el hombre lanzó su humo una vez más. "Viniendo desde muy lejos. Y no, la alquimia no es mi profesión principal. Mencioné esto antes ..."

"Entonces…"

"Puede llamarme un hombre que realiza trabajos" extraños ", de vez en cuando. Con conexiones en los lugares correctos. En tales circunstancias, uno puede recoger una o dos cosas de todos los campos que encuentra bajo su trabajo ..."

A Arpeggio, por supuesto, no le gustó una respuesta tan perezosa, pero como no podía sacar más partido del hombre, solo suspiró, continuando su investigación, adquiriendo más conocimientos sobre los minerales que posiblemente podría usar para su tesis.

O lo habría hecho si no fuera por la voz familiar que viene de la dirección de la puerta y que interrumpe su intensa conversación.

"Mi, mi, mi ..." ¡Era ella! Su amo "Deberías haber dicho que tenías una cita, Alfie ..." la anciana cerca de la entrada sostuvo su rostro con una sonrisa gentil pero divertida, observándola a través de sus ojos cerrados.

Constantine inmediatamente lanzó sus ojos hacia ella, escuchando la frase clave: "Mi, mi, mi ..."

"¿Coincidencia? No lo creo ..." , resumió de inmediato, recordando su conversación con Nergal y la profecía que el demonio compartió.

"¿¡Sensei !? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí ?! ¡¡Esto ... Esto no es lo que piensas !?" Por un momento, sus orejas se pusieron nerviosas, solo sus ojos se ensancharon justo después de eso en reconocimiento.

"Oh, claro, seguro. No es una cita ..." el viejo Sabio se rió satisfecho, mirando al aprendiz descuidado de ella.

"Eso es ..." Por un momento, sus palabras se detuvieron, reconociendo a la niña pequeña en medio del grupo de personas que habían entrado en el establecimiento. "¿¡Lelei !?" Sí, fue su hermana, Lelei La Lalena, la reconoció de inmediato. Y ella ... fue eso? ¿Estaba usando lo que ella creía que era? ¿El atuendo blanco que llevan los que están preparados para presentar su tesis ante las masas y ganar el título de Sabio?

"Alfie ..." la pequeña maga con el pelo azul claro / plateado asintió hacia atrás, aún manteniendo su máscara estoica.

"¡Ah! ¡Constantine-san! Te buscamos por todas partes. Me alegro de que estés bien", Itami se despidió aliviada, y Constantine lo ignoró por completo, terminando su fuerte bebida.

"Justo lo que necesitaba ... las niñeras ..." murmuró insatisfecho.

"¿¡Constantino !? ¡¿Qué piensas de ti mismo dejando sin una palabra?" La voz áspera de Seras vino de un lado, marchando hacia el hombre y tirando de su abrigo. "¿¡Sabes lo preocupada que estaba !? Podrías haberte perdido fácilmente".

"Habla que la niña apenas tiene sus poderes por solo unos años ... suuu ..."

'¡Tos tos!' Incluso si ella era un vampiro, el humo de su colega hinchado en su rostro la irritaba.

"No estés tan lleno de ti mismo, mocoso. O te pondré en tu lugar tal como lo hice con tu maestro en nuestra primera reunión".

"Eso ..." sus ojos rojos se movieron con molestia y rabia, recordando el caso. La pérdida de su maestro hace alrededor de una década todavía le dolía como nada más, sin embargo, ella había aprendido a soportarlo y obtener poder de la memoria.

"Lo siento", dijo Constantine con honestidad, dándole palmaditas en el hombro, cepillándose la ropa arrugada y sentándose de nuevo en su lugar.

"Mi, mi ... qué reunión tan interesante", la anciana reflexionó con alegría.

Arpegio solo parpadeó, mirando a la gente que había llegado con Lelei, luego se volvió hacia Constantino. "¿Usted los conoce?" Señaló las figuras recién aparecidas.

"Desafortunadamente ..." suspiró Constantine sin confundirse. "Sí."

"¿Qué quieres decir con que, desgraciadamente?" Rory puso mala cara ofendido, dándole una mirada seria.

"¡Sesh! Los mocosos siguen siendo mocosos. No importa la edad que tengan".

"¿¡A quién llamas mocoso !?" Rory casi saltó sobre Constantino. Solo Zeno, Yao e Itami que la retenían la obligaron a no salir de los límites.

"..." Naturalmente, el veterano de aspecto alborotado no se vio afectado por completo, bebiendo su alcohol con total calma.

Se podría ayudar; el hombre siempre supo hacer enemigos, pero, al mismo tiempo, cambiarlos para ser sus aliados más tarde. Su nombre fue temido por una razón incluso en el inframundo. Los demonios solo susurraron con miedo en cada esquina del plano infernal al escuchar el nombre ... Hellblazer.

"Eso ..." por un momento, Arpegio se quedó sin palabras, una cierta rabia comenzó a acumularse en su garganta.

Detrás de Lelei había un hombre extraño en uniforme verde, tres elfos y un ... ¿un sacerdote? Sí, el sacerdote con atuendo gótico parecía bastante similar. Pero ¿dónde la había visto ella? Actualmente, ella no tenía ni idea. Había demasiadas cosas en su cabeza. La chica tetona cerca de Constantino tampoco ayudó.

"Debo admitir que tiene una buena figura".

Ella fue educada, por supuesto, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para aprender no solo cómo lanzar magia de manera efectiva, sino también sus estudios mineralógicos y de historia. Bajo circunstancias como éstas, bajo su estado ya sobrecargado de trabajo, no era sorprendente que no pudiera recordar todos los detalles.

Sin embargo, fue demasiado! Con sus 24 años de edad, todavía era joven. Pero su hermana? ¡¿Ese maldito mocoso la golpeó ?! Arpegio no podía soportarlo más, ¿cuánto le había dejado su hermana?

En este momento, algo salió mal, rompiendo en su mente, instándola a hacer su próximo acto.

"Shhh ..."

Con una silla que crujía, se puso de pie, su expresión era sombría, sombreada por su cabello castaño ligeramente rizado.

"Alfie?" Lelei inclinó su cabeza confundida, y quiso acercarse a su hermana, ¡cuándo!

"Entendido. Solo vendrás una vez. E incluso entonces ... Mm, eso es correcto, por supuesto, necesito ir de inmediato. No puedo esperar para hablar con mi hermana pequeña, la hermana pequeña que ahora planea salta el rango de Doctor y salta sobre la cabeza de su hermana mayor para luchar por el título de Sage, la hermana pequeña que ignoró los sentimientos de su hermana mayor solitaria que no tiene suerte con los hombres, la hermana pequeña que usa aretes porque quiere mirar más atractiva, la hermana pequeña que menosprecia a su pobre hermana mayor mientras se cuidaba de ella misma, la hermana pequeña que incluso trajo a los Elfos de regreso con ella - oh sí, me encantaría hablar con ella, sobre todo tipo de cosas."

"¿Es ella siempre así?" Itami le preguntó a Lelei sutilmente, pero Lelei solo pudo encogerse de hombros como respuesta. Reconociendo la gota de sudor que se deslizaba hacia abajo desde la frente de la niña, y luego se demoró en su mejilla, digamos, que se asustó Itami. Y no solo él, sino todos a su alrededor.

"¿Qué pasa? Pareces particularmente malhumorado hoy, ¿estás estreñido?" Entonces ... Mimoza dejó caer la bomba.

"¿¡Eso no es!?" Alfie quiso replicar, pero al momento siguiente, un hombre de cara roja, que parecía ser el dueño del restaurante, dio la bienvenida al pequeño grupo, más precisamente, a Mimoza, la anciana con el título de Sage.

"Señora Mimoza, bienvenida. Mi, tiene mucha gente con usted hoy. ¿Son todos sus estudiantes?"

"No, no, todos son mis invitados. Venga, mire, todos ... bueno, casi todas son chicas guapas. ¿Qué les parece, les gustan?"

"De hecho, todos son muy bonitos. Bueno, la mayoría de ellos ... Parece que será mejor que haga mi mejor esfuerzo hoy". El propietario miró entonces en dirección a Arpeggio y Constantine, con un aspecto bastante estricto, pero respetuoso. "Por favor, lady Arpeggio, ¿puede pedirle a su" amiga "que deje de fumar? Este no es un establecimiento para fumadores. Los clientes ya se han quejado muchas veces".

Arpegio solo observó a Constantino con expectación, pero el hombre siguió bebiendo una vez más, y luego extinguió la ya corta "vara de la muerte".

"Bien entonces. ¿Feliz? ¿Idiota de piel roja ..."

El propietario murmuró enojado por un momento, luego se inclinó respetuosamente a Mimoza y sus invitados, y se fue.

"Por cierto ... Mimoza-dono, ¿qué tipo de comida sirve este establecimiento?" Zeno era bastante curioso en realidad. Le gustaba probar nuevas comidas y la cocina de países extranjeros. Siguiendo su ejemplo, los "recién llegados" a su alrededor parecían bastante expectantes.

"Mi, mi, mi ... dejémoslo para el dueño, ¿vale?"

La banda asintió, y Mimoza fue a seleccionar un asiento, ¡cuándo!

"¡Mi cabeza!"

"Ahora, ahora. No seas una abuela malhumorada. Querías competir, bebiéndote en el suelo. Acabo de aceptar. Ahora bien, este lugar podría ser bueno, vamos ..."

'¡Ruido sordo!'

En el siguiente momento, alguien chocó con la espalda de Zeno, pero no lo movió en lo más mínimo. Reaccionando ante el evento, el imponente guerrero se dio la vuelta por un momento, reconociendo la voz familiar.

"Disculpe…"

"¡¿A quién diablos crees que estás bloqueando la entrada? ¿¡Estás loco o qué !? ¡¿Quieres un sándwich de nudillos ?!"

Por un momento, Zeno solo parpadeó, mirando al hombre con la máscara de cabra de hierro, parpadeando confusamente. "Pensé que escuché a mi maestro ... lo siento ... debe ser mi error".

Se inclinó, solo entonces reconoció un puño volando en su dirección, un puño muy familiar. "Mamá…!" '¡Golpear! ¡Choque!' El puño en colisión lo tiró lejos, chocando contra una mesa. Ahora, el adamantino clasificado "héroe" seguramente soñó con estrellas. "Mumble, mumble, mumble ..."

"¿¡Qué significa esto!?" Al oír el choque, el propietario salió de la cocina de inmediato, con una expresión de mal humor pintando su rostro.

"¡Cállate rojo! ¡O también puedes conseguir algo! ¡Tráenos algo de comida, ahora! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Mi cabeza está lista para reventar!" La niña pequeña, acompañada por el extraño mago, se agarró la cabeza con una expresión dolorosa y se ensució el largo cabello.

La "Maestra", como pretendía decir Zeno antes de ser derribada, se agarró la cabeza, luego el estómago, apoyándose contra una pared y vomitando. 'Bleeehhh!'

La mujer de aspecto pequeño, de pie en presencia de la figura que llevaba esa amenazadora máscara de hierro, era bastante amenazadora. Incluso si ella era inofensiva, su guardaespaldas era seguramente fuerte, el propietario preferiría no arriesgarse a la posibilidad de confrontación.

"O-Está bien ..."

Seguramente, podría ser una noble que venía de un lejano reino y bebía demasiado. "Así que ... lo siento ..." Así se retiró de inmediato.

"Ra-Raidyn-san?" Itami la vio sorprendida por primera vez, parpadeando, luego su sorpresa se convirtió en preocupación al ver su estado destrozado.

"¿Estás bien?"

Cuando Raidyn se dio la vuelta, bueno ... su cara se había visto mejor días antes. No importaba cuán caramelo fuera su piel, ahora, estaba completamente pálido.

"Itami-chan…" murmuró ella, antes de caer hacia delante, comenzando a resoplar. 'Snorr ... Snorr ...'

"Oh, mi ..." el hombre extraño, que probablemente Itami había mezclado para un imitador de señor oscuro, solo se rió con alegría. "¡Hah! Parece que Raidyn-san no puede tomar una copa. ¡Fufufufu! Como siempre. Ella es una bebedora débil. Eso significa que gané nuestra competencia".

"¿Wi-Will estará bien?" Aunque Itami estaba segura de que era capaz de soportar un poco de alcohol, y ciertamente no moriría, también estaba seguro de que su tolerancia al alcohol era bastante baja. Sí, había oído de Rory lo que había sucedido en el complejo.

Sí, él era consciente de ello. De vez en cuando era bueno ser aplastado, pero ¿hasta este punto? Incluso cuando estaba en la universidad, nunca lo habían destrozado.

"Sí, ella estará bien". Con una ola de su diabólico guante puntiagudo, un puñado de hielo negro se materializó frente a él, un trozo que escondió en una tela de tela, anudándolo alrededor de la cabeza de Raidyn profesionalmente.

"Bueno entonces ..." miró a la banda. "Es bastante desafortunado, pero parece que ella estará fuera por un tiempo".

"¡¿Dominar?!" Los ojos del aventurero de Adamantine Rank se abrieron de golpe, corriendo hacia su maestro, y luego observaron al extraño hombre que sostenía el hielo negro en su cabeza.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Zeno inmediatamente alcanzó su espada, ya que tuvo una terrible sensación irradiada por el hombre.

Sí, el "hombre" era el epíteto de un señor malvado.

Saliendo de la multitud, como su maestro ... ¡No! Su apariencia y postura tal vez sobresalieron aún más. Una oscura presencia flotaba a su alrededor, pintando los alrededores con una luz demoníaca.

Con una gabardina de color oscuro, pantalones a rayas y un manto con capucha carmesí profundo, marcado con grabados diabólicos dorados y negros, se desliza con elegancia sobre la ropa y su abrigo.

Guanteletes blindados de aspecto maligno adornaban sus manos. Con pinchos, como una bestia, los dedos podrían apuñalar a cualquiera que considerara indigno de su presencia.

Su rostro estaba cubierto por una terrible, malvada máscara de hierro, que formaba la cara de una cabra y ocultaba su rostro al mundo. Dos luces diabólicas se atenuaron en las cuencas del objeto mágico. Un elegante sombrero negro escondía la parte superior de su cabeza. Y su cuello fue abrazado por una bufanda de color amarillo.

"Mi, mi ... qué gente tan interesante ..." murmuró Mimoza, mirando con interés entre los tres lados.

"Hmmm ... no importa ahora". Viendo zeno; una terrible sensación recorrió su espina dorsal. Como una oscura presencia recorrió su cuerpo.

"Oh, my, my, my ... esto es interesante. ¡Qué interesante! ¡Oh! ¡Conozco el lugar correcto! Ven, ven, por favor, siéntate, todos. La comida aquí es bastante buena, y como los clientes son todos muy lindos Las niñas, bueno, en su mayoría, deberían mejorar aún más. Lo más importante es que ¡es barato! "

Lelei observó la expresión descuidada de Mimoza, pensando que se veía completamente diferente de la persona apocalíptica que su maestro le había descrito.

Sí, Kato la había hecho lucir como el diablo que quemó a todo Rondel una vez. Sobre la razón, su maestro nunca mencionó qué fue lo que causó la ira de Mimoza en ese entonces.

"De miedo…"

La banda reunió algunas mesas redondas, luego se acomodó cerca de ellas, Raidyn comenzó a recuperar la compostura, pero todavía se sentía bastante destrozada.

"Ughhh ... mi cabeza!"

"Señor Zeno ... es ella ...?"

"Sí, ella es vulgar, como siempre", respondió el aventurero a la pregunta no contestada de Yao, una amarga vergüenza mezclada con una sonrisa que se posó en su rostro. "Jeje ... pero ella es mi maestra después de todo. No se puede evitar".

"..." Yao solo permaneció en silencio, mirando a la persona que Zeno había hablado tanto. Alabándola como ninguna otra. Bueno, fue una reunión inesperada, eso es seguro.

El aventurero era consciente, Raidyn no podía tomar bien el alcohol. Y él no podía entender por qué ella todavía bebía tanto de vez en cuando. Pero de verdad! ¡Él recordaba claramente que tenía que llevarla a su casa cuando ella misma se rompió bebiendo muchas veces! No importa cuán heroicas las historias la pintaron, ella no podía tomar el alcohol bien.

"¿Dominar?" Le asomó la cara un par de veces. "¿Estás despierto? ¡Vamos! No vuelvas a hacer esto ..."

Mirando hacia arriba, su expresión se iluminó, su mejilla estaba roja brillante.

"¡Yo! ¡Zeno-kun! Jejejeje ..." Raidyn levantó su mano descuidadamente, dándole la bienvenida. "Tengo hambre, no me importa pagar por la comida de tu antiguo maestro, ¿verdad?"

Zeno gimió, sabiendo que una vez más iría a la quiebra si su maestro comenzaba a comer.

'¡Ruido sordo!' "Snor ..." luego volvió a dormir, su cara chocando con la mesa dura.

"Kukuku ... qué divertido". Ardyn y Rory se miraron con curiosidad, midiendo la capacidad de cada uno en silencio.

Y así, después de que se sentaron y recuperaron el aliento, Mimoza sugirió que Lelei introdujera ambos lados, para aprovechar el tiempo hasta que llegara la comida.

Así, Lelei comenzó.

Siendo que ella y la banda permanecían tan poco en el lugar de Mimoza, gracias a la residencia estrecha y desordenada que ella y Alfie poseían, en serio, uno pensaría que las mujeres se ocupan de su lugar de vida, sin embargo, las dos mujeres, Mimoza y Arpeggio, no estaban Las personas más ordenadas que pudiste encontrar alrededor, todo el lugar era un desastre. Con todo, la banda se fue rápidamente, dirigiéndose hacia el restaurante llamado "Marina" para tener algo de comida y una buena charla.

"Esta es Mimoza La Mel. Es una maga y una Gran Sabia, así como una de las mayores de la ciudad de Londel".

Según la introducción de Lelei, esta anciana era la maestra del Maestro Kato, bajo el mismo maestro. Arpeggio, la hermana mayor de Lelei, estaba aprendiendo de ella. También agregó que "está muy versada en cuestiones de arqueología"; la información parecía estar dirigida a Itami, que estaba en una misión de "investigación de recursos" (al menos, dijo eso para las chicas al principio). Por lo tanto, insinuó, "Sensei Mimoza probablemente sería vital para la misión de búsqueda de recursos".

Después de eso, fue el turno de Itami y la pandilla.

Lelei los presentó en el orden en que estaban sentados, de lo más lejos a lo más cercano.

Mimoza escuchó las presentaciones de los dos y tres Elfos, sus ojos brillaban, y dijo:

"Bueno, ver a los Elfos y los Elfos Oscuros sentados pacíficamente en la misma mesa es algo nuevo. Más confuso, uno sirve al otro. ¿Lo son?"

"Soy el leal servidor de Zeno-sama", dijo Yao con confianza, adelantándose al aventurero y empujando su pecho hacia adelante con su apretada armadura.

"Bueno, no diría que sirviente. Más como un compañero, diría," Zeno fijó la declaración con una expresión humilde.

"Ah, ya veo ..." la anciana simplemente sonrió coqueta, pero inocentemente. "Los amantes entonces".

Yao naturalmente permaneció en silencio, sin confirmar, pero sin negar la posibilidad. Sin embargo, el rojo de sus orejas no podía ser negado.

"Que extraño."

"Nosotros ... somos compañeros. Yao me está siguiendo por voluntad propia". Y Yao obedeció de inmediato a las palabras de Zeno, sintiendo el calor en la parte inferior de su estómago comenzando a acumularse.

Ella solo observó a Tuka por un momento, luego asintió de la misma manera hacia Itami.

"Parece. El amor encuentra su camino, ¿eh?"

Cuando terminó de decir esto, Tuka e Itami intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron incómodamente.

"Él es mi papá!" ella se apretó contra el teniente primero, ganándose un mal rato.

"¡Tuka! ¡Me sofocarás!" Por supuesto, el primer teniente murmuró desesperadamente en medio de las almohadas en su pecho.

Después de eso, justo cuando Lelei estaba a punto de presentar a Rory ...

"Ha pasado un tiempo, Rory. ¿Podría ser que viniste a encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta?"

Mimoza interrumpió a Lelei, indicando que no había necesidad de presentar a Rory.

"Hace 50 años, cuando Rory y yo viajábamos".

"Mimoza, has envejecido."

"Lo he hecho. ¿Estás celoso? Soy la imagen de una abuela ahora".

Mientras decía eso, la anciana levantó sus arrugadas manos. Parecía estar mostrando un par de tesoros preciados. Rory parecía envidiarse, incluso haciendo pucheros cuando lo vio.

"Entonces, Lili ... no, no, es Lelei. ¿Qué te parece presentar el siguiente?"

La línea continuó, y Lelei presentó el resto. Constantino y Seras como expertos sobrenaturales y "soldados".

"¡Oh! Muy interesante. Las noticias dicen que muchas figuras extrañas se filtraron en nuestro mundo. Qué interesante. ¿Eres un vampiro, no? ¿Jovencita?"

Para la pregunta de Mimoza, Seras solo podía rascarse la cara con nerviosismo. "Sí, sí ... pero me convertí en uno no hace mucho. Menos de una década".

"¡Ah! Gente tan extraña. Y ese hombre rudo, joven".

Constantine simplemente resopló, se puso de pie y besó la mano de Mimoza con el estilo adecuado para un caballero. "John Constantine, experto sobrenatural y hechicero, a su servicio".

"¡Oh mi! Muy educado. Me gustas".

Para las personas sentadas alrededor de su introducción estaba fuera de lugar. Pero en verdad, él dio su respeto cuando era debido y fue todo un hombre de cultura. John también fue un sobreviviente, siempre mostró su respeto por las personas que él sintió que merecían tal tratamiento. Ser grosero con ellos no valía la pena.

"Si tiene algo de tiempo, Lady Mimoza, y conoce las leyendas que surgen alrededor de Rondel, me gustaría hablar con usted más tarde".

"Hmm, claro. De hecho, estoy muy versado en historia y leyendas. Puedo decir una o dos cosas sobre ellos. Desmantela la verdad entre los mitos que rodean la ciudad desde que aparecieron por primera vez en los textos".

"Gracias."

Después de que Constantine dijo su parte, Lelei miró a Itami, que estaba sentada a su lado en todo esto.

"Este caballero es Itami Youjy".

Lelei no dijo nada más que su nombre.

"¿Oh? Itamy Youjy ... se pronuncia así, ¿verdad?"

"Encantado de conocerte."

Itami se levantó y se inclinó cortésmente, luego rellenó a Lelei, diciendo que su apellido era "Itami", su nombre de pila era "Youji" y luego continuó:

"He escuchado que usted está bien versado en arqueología, Mimoza-sensei. Por lo tanto, me gustaría preguntar; ¿hay recursos o minerales útiles en el área? ¿Sabe de algo así?"

"Mmm, puedo decir que conozco algunos. Por supuesto, eso depende de tu definición de 'útil'".

"Maravilloso. Si es posible, me gustaría que me lo dijeras".

"Mm, no me importa que preguntes. Sin embargo, ¿lo discutiremos más tarde? En este momento, solo quiero conversar felizmente con todos ustedes. ¿Qué piensan?"

"Está bien. Hasta que Lelei haya terminado con su conferencia, estaré cerca. Puedo visitarte en cualquier momento que seas libre".

Después de recibir la aprobación de Mimoza, Itami se inclinó cortésmente en agradecimiento. Una etiqueta de este tipo le llegó naturalmente a Itami una vez que entró en la sociedad. En este momento, Mimoza miró la tela de su uniforme verde y le preguntó:

"Estas ropas son bastante raras. ¿De qué país vienes?"

"Vengo de Japón, desde el otro lado de la Puerta de Arnus Hill".

"¡Ah! Bueno, eso es interesante. He oído que una Puerta se abrió no en uno, sino en dos lugares a la vez. Hill Arnus y Dalnus ... pero no ha habido noticias sobre lo que hay al otro lado de la Puerta. Ahora, dígame , ¿cómo es ese lugar? Lelei, ¿has estado allí? ¿Alguno de los lugares? "

"Ya hemos estado allí", dijo Rory con una expresión de suficiencia en su rostro. "Hemos estado en Arnus. Y pronto estamos invitados a visitar el otro lado de Dalnus".

Mimoza se inclinó hacia delante con entusiasmo.

"Ah, tengo envidia. ¡Ven, cuéntame sobre tu viaje!"

Debajo de esto, Ardyn observó a la banda con alegría, encontrando divertido cómo la gente se había olvidado de ellos cuando Rory y Lelei contaron algunas cosas sobre Japón y su visita al país, inspeccionando alegremente la interacción entre la gente.

Las vistas que había presenciado en el pasado aparecieron ante sus ojos uno por uno. Ahora, una particular se fundió en su mente.

* * *

**Escena retrospectiva:**

En una lujosa sala del trono, rodeada de fuegos y sirvientes infernales, las escaleras de ónix negro conducían a un trono infernal construido de sangre, carne y oro.

A su alrededor, los sirvientes hicieron una reverencia y se arrodillaron ante el señor, un demonio bípedo de cabra con un ala de fuego en los ojos, sosteniendo un cráneo de forma extraña lleno de líquido rojo.

A su alrededor, miró. Su palacio no tenía techo, ya que no lo necesitaba, porque era el emperador eterno de su propio pedazo de cielo, el palacio infernal de Adramalech.

"Gran Señor ... ¿algo está mal?"

Una mujer caminó de costado, apoyándose contra él, empujando sus jugosos activos a su cuerpo, su rostro reflejaba su honesta preocupación.

"Mi Señor…" susurró sensualmente.

Su cuerpo era casi exagerado, sin embargo, bien formado, bien equilibrado. Un hombre que cada hombre anhelaba.

Un poco de sudor se estaba vertiendo dentro de su escote inflado, lo que hacía que su piel roja fuera aún más atractiva: una ligera fuga de leche manchaba la delgada envoltura que cubría su cuerpo.

"Samara ..." Ulbert la miró, sonriéndole amablemente a la mujer, luego acariciando su rostro con cuidado.

"No es nada ... solo viejos recuerdos". Los momentos en que los cuarenta y uno aún estaban juntos pasaron ante sus pupilas horizontales, haciéndole anhelar los tiempos de antaño. Los tiempos en que sus amigos estaban juntos. Los tiempos en que tenía verdaderos amigos. Los tiempos en que todo era más sencillo.

Oh! ¡Cómo deseaba que estuvieran aquí!

Por un momento, su expresión reflejó su tristeza, su pérdida. Pero observando la hinchada barriga de la niña, la acarició con mucho cuidado, sintiendo la patada de sus herederos. El acto hizo que su sonrisa volviera de inmediato.

"Fufufufu ... hace cosquillas. ¡Mi Señor! Hoy eres muy travieso".

La hembra dijo extra coqueta, observando a su señor con ojos ansiosos, humedeciendo sus labios invitándolo.

Observándola por un momento, su lujoso y largo cabello blanco cubrió sus traviesos ojos azules, que contenían esclerótica negra. Dos cuernos sobresalían hacia atrás en los lados de su cabeza, empujando hacia atrás y dando la visión de un dragón orgulloso.

Y esa cara ... tan bonita, cara tan familiar. Casi una copia al carbón de la que él conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo, ligeramente madura.

Una cara familiar desde el momento en que las cosas eran más simples, pero miserablemente felices.

"De hecho. Serán compañeros descarados una vez que llegue el momento. Seguramente incitarán el terror en medio de las filas de los ángeles".

"¿Eso crees?"

"Estoy seguro ..." Ulbert respondió con orgullo, besando apasionadamente a la mujer.

"¿Cuáles serán sus nombres? ¿Ya has decidido, mi Señor?" La hembra preguntó con suavidad, y Ulbert ya sabía algunos nombres apropiados ...

"Sus nombres…?"

El fragmento de la memoria se convirtió en la nada, oculto por la niebla del olvido de repente.

* * *

**Fin del flashback:**

Ulbert solo había empezado a recuperar sus recuerdos recientemente después de la larga hibernación.

Pieza a pieza, lentamente, todo había empezado a volver. Debería haberse sentido feliz, estar con sus amigos una vez más. Sin embargo, ahora había aparecido esta pieza exacta. Ahora ... comenzó a sentirse solo. Algo le molestaba, no encontrando la pieza exacta que estaba buscando.

"Hmmm ..."

Mirando a su amiga apoyando su cabeza en la mesa, debe haber sido difícil para ellos buscar a los miembros del gremio durante todos esos años. Y justo ahora, todavía no podía comprender por qué no había escrito en piedra el nombre del gremio cuando había alcanzado la cima de su poder. Esa pieza todavía faltaba, no se puede recordar, no importa cuánto lo intentara, como si estuviera encerrada lejos de él.

"¡Maldita sea!"

Él había tratado de recordar lo que había sucedido en los últimos días y antes de que muchas veces terminara, aún así, no había tenido éxito en su esfuerzo.

Sé que el nombre de su gremio seguía siendo un secreto para protegerlos, a sí mismo, o simplemente quería seguir adelante, lo descubriría eventualmente. Pero por ahora, no tenía ni idea.

Mientras tanto con el resto del grupo ...

Lelei, Rory y Tuka se miraron entre sí en respuesta a la solicitud de Mimoza, contándole lo que habían experimentado en Japón.

Después de intercambiar miradas por un tiempo, cada uno comenzó a relatar sus propios relatos de eventos. Rory habló sobre las vistas en las calles, Tuka describió la lujosa ropa que había visto, mientras que Lelei mencionó varias librerías japonesas en las que había estado.

"Esas tiendas tienen una cantidad asombrosa de libros. Además, según Pina, hay bibliotecas allí, que contienen todo tipo de libros y que están disponibles para la gente común. Si tengo la oportunidad de ir allí de nuevo, definitivamente Ve a echar un vistazo. Creo que también deberíamos construir uno en Londel.

Mientras Itami los escuchaba hablar, una pregunta surgió en su mente, y por eso preguntó:

"¿Podría ser que no tienes bibliotecas aquí, en esta Ciudad Academia?"

"No aquí, no".

"De acuerdo con los registros en libros antiguos, una vez hubo instalaciones como esa, pero al final, ya no existían".

"Eso es algo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo. Solían pelear guerras santas en esta región, y los fanáticos de una religión monoteísta quemaron el almacenamiento de libros en cenizas", dijo Mimoza con una mirada triste en su rostro.

"¡Hah! ¡Gente! De vez en cuando son realmente estúpidos", agregó Zeno, un sentimiento al que muchos solo podrían estar obligados.

"De hecho ... de vez en cuando, las personas son simplemente estúpidas".

Parte de la razón por la que la ciudad de Londel era conocida como la Ciudad de la Sabiduría era que contenía a muchas personas sabias, quienes poseían colecciones de libros impresionantes. Ahora que las bibliotecas se habían desvanecido, cualquiera que buscase conocimiento no tenía más remedio que reunirlo por su cuenta. En estas condiciones, solo los libros de acaparamiento egoísta saciarían su sed de conocimiento.

"Si es realmente como dice Lelei, entonces sería genial. Sin embargo, la recopilación de estas cosas valiosas presenta ciertas dificultades".

"Está bien. La imprenta facilita la producción de libros. En la tierra de Nihon, la publicación de libros es un lugar común para la gente de allí. Como resultado, tienen grandes reuniones llamadas Dou-Jin-Shi Mar-Kets, donde se publican dichos materiales regularmente. a la gente. Cada vez que se produce este lanzamiento, innumerables personas se reúnen allí. Es un espectáculo majestuoso ".

Lelei tenía una extraña expresión de emoción en su rostro mientras decía esto.

"Sería genial si los libros fueran lo suficientemente baratos para ser fácilmente accesibles para las personas".

"Ese sueño se hará realidad algún día".

Lelei miró al cielo y asintió, como si hubiera predicho el futuro. Pero justo entonces ...

"¡Eso es malo!"

Hubo un gran choque, como si alguien hubiera golpeado la puerta con toda su fuerza. Todos se volvieron lentamente para mirar la fuente del sonido.

"Espera, espera un poco, eso sería malo. Muy mal. Hay personas que se sentirían molestas por el precio de los libros que bajan". Arfi tenía una expresión realmente preocupada, apretando los dientes sobre el mantel sudando, pero todos la ignoraron.

"Bueno ... eso lo concluye por ahora. Más tarde, te diré más. Pero por ahora ..." dirigió su atención hacia Ardyn y Raidyn, que estaba agarrando su dolorida cabeza e hizo todo lo posible por no vomitar.

"Ugh ..."

"Hmm ... Extraño. Conocemos a Raidyn-san. ¿Pero te importaría presentarte?"

Rory preguntó, descansando su cabeza en el lado superior de sus manos entrelazadas.

"Por supuesto, por favor, perdóneme. No puedo evitar sumergirme en los milagros del otro lado y escuchar sus presentaciones".

"Ah, no fue tan sorprendente", bromeó Itami, y Ardyn asintió. "Eso puede ser. Aun así, interesante. No todos los días te encuentras con otros que vienen de otros aviones. Bueno, para la mayoría de las personas ..." Su risa era misteriosa. Y después de quitarse la máscara con forma de cabra, una cara extraña se reveló ante la banda.

"Eso es ... de hecho una apariencia extraña".

"Umu ... de hecho".

Su cabello era oscuro, con un corte de bengala ligeramente desordenado y largo debajo de su sombrero. Ojos violetas y amarillos, recortados. Una cara que llevaba herencia oriental, tal vez características mongoles con una barba de cabra bien recortada que adorna su barbilla. En verdad, parecía un apuesto villano preparado para conquistar el mundo.

'¡Crujido!' Su silla dejó escapar el sonido suavemente mientras se levantaba.

"Ardyn Ziege Jormungand. Señor Oscuro del reino infernal. Brujo y Arco-Mago del Plano del Vacío. Subyugador de la viuda serpiente, Nefarious Filthbird y la Prueba del ojo. Y el destructor del Muro de Cristal. A su servicio". Se inclinó elegantemente, enfatizando su manierismo.

Al escuchar los títulos, Rory no pudo evitar dudar de sus palabras; ella se sintió encantada de tener una imaginación tan creativa. Al mismo tiempo, ella sentía que el hombre era fuerte, aunque no estaba segura de si era capaz de conquistar aviones enteros o no. Cualquiera que fuera el caso, solo una cosa era segura. Él emitió un poder infernal que nunca antes había sentido. Y la hizo retorcerse de emoción.

Si él era realmente fuerte o no, no importaba por ahora, por supuesto. Ella estaba aquí para divertirse un poco después de todo. Competir con los demás era secundario.

"Es bueno conocerte Ardyn-san".

En cuanto a los demás ... ¿qué pensarían de él?

A Zeno, por supuesto, no le gustaba el hombre de primera vista. Incluso después de quitarse la máscara de hierro, un demonio guapo fue revelado con un rostro humano. Pero sentía que Ardyn no podía estar más lejos de un ser humano o de cualquier criatura humanoide de lo que era posible. Podría ser un monstruo escondido bajo un disfraz inteligentemente construido.

Al igual que todos los libros describieron a un señor oscuro que trató de encantar a los inocentes con su "falsa" apariencia y sonrisa. Se veía así.

"¿Puedo saber cómo conoces a mi maestro?"

Ardyn observó a Raidyn por un momento, sonriendo suavemente, y luego se volvió hacia Zeno con su feliz expresión. Una cara que al final se volvió más triste. "Digamos, hace mucho tiempo que éramos compañeros. Y dejémoslo así. No abrigemos el pasado. Ambos experimentamos muchas cosas malas".

"Veo…"

Zeno realmente odiaba el hecho de que Raidyn estuviera con él. Menos, sentado cerca de él. Honestamente, era consciente de la monstruosa fuerza de su sensei. Sin embargo, temía su seguridad como mujer. Estar influenciado por el hombre ciertamente no era bueno. No por ella, no por nadie. Sus instintos gritaban para proteger su "todo". La persona que le dio todo y lo levantó del polvo. Se lo debía mucho después de todo lo que había dado y hecho por él. Sería simplemente una traición no hacerlo.

"Umu ..."

Constantino, en el fondo, desconfiaba del hombre, sintiendo los poderes oscuros y demoníacos que permanecían a su alrededor. Poderes que incluso podrían mandar a Lucifer a huir en la esquina llorando. Su sexto sentido gritó para alejarse lo más que pudo, ¡INMEDIATAMENTE!

"Esto es malo…"

Tuka y Seras, por supuesto, solo lo vieron con una sonrisa, inocentemente presentándose.

"Soy Tuka Luna Marceau".

"Seras Victoria".

"Mmm ... un elfo y un vampiro. ¡Qué pareja tan divertida! Fufufufu ... realmente es, qué vampiro inusual podría decir. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que sentí esa línea de sangre. La línea de sangre del gran engañador. ¿Estás en juego una vez? más, viejo amigo? "

"Es un placer conocerlos a los dos".

Seras podría haber sido consciente de la verdadera naturaleza del hombre, pero Tuka, sus sentidos mágicos, por supuesto, existían, pero no eran tan agudos como otras personas a su alrededor, por lo tanto, su sonrisa era verdaderamente inocente.

Lelei, como se esperaba, lo miró con una cara estoica, considerando lo que ella podría aprender de él. Alfie buscó la oportunidad de ganar dinero para su investigación. En cuanto a Itami ...

"¡Wow!" Itami se sorprendió parpadeando. "Realmente pareces un señor oscuro de un juego. ¿Lo sabes?"

Esta frase le valió a Constantine una mirada que decía: "Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?" - y unas pocas vistas confusas, o incluso de desaprobación de la gente alrededor.

"Ahora que lo has dicho ... en serio", murmuró Seras, acariciando su barbilla con una mirada en blanco, anime. "Realmente se ve como un Señor Oscuro de un juego".

"¡Bueno, gracias!" Ardyn sonrió con orgullo, acariciando el pelo de su barbilla. "Entiendo esto mucho. En realidad, incluso tengo un juego de mesa donde soy el jefe final. Jejejeje ..."

"¡Guau!"

"¿Un juego de mesa completo?" Seras golpeó la mesa con ojos brillantes. "¿Puedo jugarlo?"

Siendo un vampiro, en las noches vacías uno podría aburrirse bastante rápido. Y Netflix solo contiene tantas películas interesantes. Por lo tanto, ella tomó el hobby para jugar juegos de mesa a través de Internet con otros.

"Fuffufufuf ... tal vez la próxima vez. Lo dejé en mi laboratorio".

"Oh ..." la chica se recostó con una ligera decepción, mirando hacia abajo.

"Entonces, nunca te había visto antes. Y el maestro nunca te mencionó en nuestros viajes".

"¿Es eso así?" Ardyn miró a Raidyn, sacudiendo la cabeza y suspirando. "Sin embargo, no es tan sorprendente. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos reunimos. En verdad, solo terminé mi larga serie de experimentos y regresé de mi torre hace poco. Como saben, los lanzadores de magia solemos gastar Mucho tiempo experimentando alrededor ".

"Mi, mi, mi ... un hombre educado. Y muy guapo".

Mimoza lo había visto desde la primera vista. Este extraño era de hecho una figura interesante, proveniente de una tierra lejana. "¿Te importa compartir los delicados detalles?"

"Tal vez, mi señora, en otro momento podemos hablar de eso. Pero ahora ..." llegando a Raidyn, él colocó su mano en su cabeza, un frío helado que impregnaba su cabello, volviéndolo tenue. "Dejar de fingir…"

"¡Cerebro congelado!" Raidyn gritó en voz alta, saltando y agarrando su cabeza. Sus dientes rechinaban con una expresión dolorosa. "¿¡Para qué es eso!?"

"¿Pretendiendo estar borracho porque no puedes soportar tu pérdida? ¿De verdad, mi viejo amigo? Y ni siquiera presentándote. ¡De verdad! Fufufufu ... eres como entonces. Un niño ..."

"No estaba fingiendo ..." resopló molesta. "Estaba sobrio alrededor de la mitad de la discusión, solo quería dormir un poco.

"Aún así, no lo harás, viejo amigo. Preséntate, y puedes obtener uno de mi dulce especial".

"¿Crees que puedes sobornarme con un caramelo?"

"Diez caramelos".

"Todavía no."

"Veinte."

"Menos de cien, ni lo intentes".

"Ughhh ... bien entonces. Ciento diez". Con un gesto de su mano, una bolsa de cuero oscuro conjuró en su mano, pasándola a Raidyn con un simple movimiento.

"¡Sabroso!" Ella probó el caramelo, metiéndolo en su boca. Su expresión era como un niño que recibió sus dulces.

"¿No te olvidas de algo?"

"¡Oh, cierto! Soy Raidyn, un aventurero retirado de rango adamantino. Encantado de conocer a todos los que no conocí hasta ahora". Se volvió hacia Constantine. "Buen abrigo. ¡Señor exorcista! ¿Cuántos demonios desterró esta semana al romper un espejo?"

El hombre casi derramó su bebida, sorprendiéndose por su repentina exclamación. "¿¡Qué ... cómo !? ¡¿Estás espiando detrás de mí ?? ¿Lees mi mente? ¡Maldita sea, niño !?"

"¿Qué, cómo? ¿Ara-ara? ¿Leyendo tu mente? Respeto la privacidad más que eso. ¿Dijiste que realizas trabajos impares o no? Combinándolo con el aura mágica que te rodea significa que lo más probable es que hagas esas cosas. En cuanto a los espejos , Solo lo adiviné, lo confirmaste. Leí unas cuantas historias donde el exorcista usaba métodos similares. Atrapando a los demonios en el mundo espejo y luego destruyendo la puerta de entrada y atrapándolos allí. O, si eran lo suficientemente débiles, destruyendo su alma. Primitivo, pero eficaz."

"Estás muy bien informado sobre mi área de especialización. ¿O simplemente estás mintiendo?"

"Bueno, cazar demonios día tras día te hace tener suficiente conocimiento. ¿No?"

"Hmmm ... supongo," refunfuñó Constantine, levantando su cigarrillo. "Supongo." Permaneciendo en silencio después.

"Entonces ... umm ... ¿Raidyn-san? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Dónde está Momon-san?" Itami preguntó un poco nerviosa, tragando un poco.

"Ummm ... Bueno, Momon-kun está en una misión. No preguntes dónde. Nunca comparte nada. Hombre musculoso egoísta". Después de un murmullo ofendido y callado, ella continuó. "Lo último que me dijo fue que estaría escoltando a Ainz-san a algún lugar cerca de las fronteras. Eso es todo".

"Oh, entonces, mi querido Rey Hechicero está en movimiento. ¡Qué interesante! Me pregunto qué planea ahora. Espero poder volver a verlo. Desde días, Emroy-sama siempre me pide que me acerque a él para probar su potestades."

Una leve curiosidad se coló en los orbes carmesí de Rory, esperando que Raidyn lo explicara.

"No preguntes, ese" tramposo "siempre está tramando algo".

"¿Oh, un rey y un hechicero en una persona? Mi, mi, mi. Así que la noticia fue cierta", bromeó la anciana, mientras tanto, la sopa humeante llegó a la mesa.

"¡Buen provecho!"

"En cuanto a nosotros ..." Raidyn tomó el pan y comenzó a comer. "Estábamos un poco acompañando a Fluder-san, el director de la gran academia de magia de Carne. Y el líder de la Asociación de Magos en el continente".

"Oh mi…"

Mimoza había escuchado las noticias, pero no estaba seguro de si era verdad. Muchas noticias circularon por la ciudad. Muchas personas pasaron día tras día, muchos investigadores se habían ido en los últimos tiempos y regresaban con noticias milagrosas, las noticias sonaban demasiado buenas para ser verdad.

De la gran cantidad de información reunida, uno no podía filtrar efectivamente lo que era verdad y lo que no. Pero con el próximo evento de evaluación, donde los magos que regresan presentarán sus teorías y las cosas que trajeron de sus viajes. Y la invitación que había recibido, pero no asistió ya que encontró que tales reuniones eran simplemente aburridas, uno podría sospechar que una figura importante de la parte del Reino Hechicero asistirá a la evaluación del regreso y la nueva generación. Si es verdad, sería un año interesante para pasar.

Además, a partir de la pequeña demostración, el choque, que se produjo entre los lados esta mañana, uno estaba seguro de que la próxima evaluación traería el refresco que tanto se necesitaba.

"Mi, supongo, voy a asistir entonces".

"Sensei!" Arpegio se levantó de inmediato, golpeó la mesa con fuerza y hizo que su sopa humeante se tambaleara sobre la mesa. "Esas reuniones son importantes. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Usted es un miembro del consejo. ¡Es obligatorio asistir!"

"Dios mío, ¿qué te pasa, Alfie?" Mimoza fue descuidada como siempre, reclinada en su asiento perezosamente. "¿Tu visitante mensual vino? Hoy estás de mal humor".

"Eso no es…!" La chica desordenada iba a explotar de nuevo. Mientras tanto…

"La sopa es buena ..." Raidyn interrumpió bebiendo su comida.

"De hecho ..." continuó Lelei, haciendo que todos cayeran de espaldas con asombro.

"Jajaja ... eso es maestro para ti".

"Bromas aparte, Fluder-san asistirá a ese evento ... ¿cuál es esa palabra ...?" ella chasqueó los dedos un par de veces, tratando de encontrar la buena expresión.

"Evaluación ..." Ardyn la ayudó.

"Eso ... Shush! No me interrumpas". Ella le hizo un gesto con la mano, y Ardyn solo suspiró, saboreando su sopa. "Esto es ... tolerable".

"Bueno, como dije. Está asistiendo. Investigando de qué son capaces los magos de la ciudad. No lo escuchaste de mí, pero él invitará a las pocas personas más prometedoras a visitar el Reino en unos días. Incluso prometiendo un año de becas pagadas en la Academia Mágica de Carne a las que despiertan su interés. Usted necesita saber, la Academia Mágica sobre la capital es la Academia Mágica más próspera del Reino, solo las elites de las élites pueden Entra en el "Castillo de la Ley". Raidyn les hizo saber, sorbiendo su bebida.

Los ojos de Lelei se iluminaron, su tono ligeramente alzado. "¿De Verdad?" Ella había visto de lo que era capaz el hombre, golpeando a Meguminoi con poco o ningún esfuerzo.

Ganando un favor de él, llegando a la posibilidad de poder aprender en el extranjero en el Reino Hechicero. ¡Ella necesitaba esta oportunidad! ¡No podía desperdiciarlo!

Cierto, Meguminoi le había prometido que la invitaría y le presentaría a su maestro. Pero ... ¿y si no se acercara y ella ya no la encontraría? Ella necesitaba un plan de emergencia. Solo los tontos se pararon con una pierna y esperaron lo mejor. Y la niña no era una tonta. ¡De ningún modo!

Arpegio estaba en el mismo bote; Ella también quería ganar esta oportunidad.

"¿Para visitar el otro sitio ... y ganar un año de becas pagadas?" Sus ojos se iluminaron con alegría. "... pero ..." la amarga realidad surgió en su mente en el siguiente momento. "No tengo nada preparado para presentar. ¿Y ahora qué? Ni siquiera tengo un patrocinador. ¡Maldita sea!"

Raidyn solo sonrió, descansando su barbilla en sus manos. "Como dije ... no lo escuchaste de mí. Ainz-san me regañará si se entera de que dije esta información".

Lelei estaba al tanto, Itami visitaría el reino. El lugar donde probablemente no tenía la autorización para entrar, ya que no fue invitada. Pero con esto ... ella tuvo la oportunidad. ¡Tenía que agarrarlo!

El arpegio en la otra mano se volvió más sombrío y más sombrío con cada momento. Estaba segura, con su área de especialización nunca lo lograría. Sin hablar no tenía una tesis completa para presentar ante la gente. Sin hablar, le faltaba el dinero para empacar y viajar.

"Oficialmente, he perdido ... oler. He perdido otra vez ... contra mi hermana pequeña, nada menos".

Sin embargo, todavía había una oportunidad. Ella tenía sus minerales. Con su conocimiento, ella podría escribir una tesis rápida y efectiva.

¡Entonces! Le correspondía a un patrocinador llevarla. Sí, una patrocinadora, ¡solo necesitaba un patrocinador! Sin embargo, lo que Lelei había dicho anteriormente sobre la impresión, también le preocupaba mucho. ¿Sin copiar texto cómo se ganaría la vida? ¿Cómo ella pagaría sus gastos? Este hecho realmente la pesó.

"Esto es malo…"

"Hmm ..."

"Con la impresión en mi horizonte ... ¿cómo voy a pagar mis gastos? Esto es ... ¡esto es demasiado! No tengo oportunidad".

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Con una expresión en blanco, Raidyn no tenía idea de cuál era el problema de la niña, tal vez porque ya había dormido o le había prestado demasiada atención a los demás para tener en su mente el problema de Alfie.

Lelei parecía que iba a consolar a su hermana mayor. Ella le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y dijo:

"No te preocupes. Lo que dije sobre la impresión no sucederá en un par de días. Lo será en el futuro".

"¿El futuro?" Miró a su hermana menor, la preocupación aún visible en su rostro.

"Mm. En el futuro. Eventualmente. Llegará a pasar un día". El cuerpo entero de Arpeggio pareció aflojarse, hundiéndose en una pila en el suelo.

Tal vez sus payasadas de ahora mismo la habían fatigado, pero Alfie suspiró profundamente.

"¿Le decimos que incluso un niño es capaz de copiar o conjurar libros simples con una simple magia de nivel 0 en un momento?"

"Deberíamos, después de todo, mentir no es agradable".

"..." Parecía que Arpeggio había escuchado lo que susurraban Raidyn y Ardyn, haciéndola llorar desesperada, derritiéndose en el suelo como un charco de pudín. Era evidente; ella había llegado al fondo de su espíritu. "No…"

Lelei tomó todo esto y sintiendo que su hermana mayor se había calmado, fue a tomar un vaso de agua para ella.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando regresó a la mesa del comedor con su vaso, descubrió que su lugar ya había sido ocupado por otra persona.

"Ah ..."

Y esa otra persona era Alfie.

A la derecha estaba Mimoza, y a la izquierda estaba Itami, así de bien posicionado estaba ese lugar.

Aunque la expresión de Lelei seguía siendo la misma, se quedó mirando la espalda de Alfie, sentada inmóvil mientras lo hacía. Si ella pudiera ejercer fuerza con solo mirar a alguien, tal vez Mimoza podría haberse visto obligada a alejarse por la presión de la mirada de Lelei.

"Ugh ... Lelei-san da miedo ..." susurró Raidyn a Mimoza, quien solo dejó caer el sudor y asintió suavemente.

Lelei en silencio levantó una silla, la colocó en el único espacio que quedaba entre Alfie y Mimoza, y luego se sentó.

Alfie, que había aprovechado hábilmente la oportunidad antes, no parecía entender los sentimientos de su hermana pequeña. Simplemente agarró la taza en la mano de Lelei con un "agradecimiento" y la tragó de un trago, que también reprimió el aliento.

"No me asustes. Realmente ahora ~".

Como si estuviera borracha, Alfie de repente se dejó caer sobre la mesa y comenzó a agarrarse. Los ojos de todos fueron hacia ella una vez más.

"Alfie, siempre has sido tan intencional. Nunca has sido lo suficientemente paciente como para terminar de escuchar lo que dice la gente".

"Por favor, no torturen más a su hermana mayor, escuché a Lord Ardyn y al aventurero ...", se detuvo un momento y se volvió hacia Raidyn, que parecía haber estado completamente sobrio en este momento.

"Raidyn ..." Raidyn dijo su nombre con una cara en blanco.

"Sí, Raidyn susurró entre sí. Sé que está en la puerta".

"¿Lo que ellos dicen?" Lelei observó a Raidyn por un momento, esperando una explicación.

"¡Eh! Acabamos de hablar sobre la magia de nivel 0 que los investigadores mágicos desarrollaron temprano. Es capaz de copiar libros enteros al instante. Es tan fácil que incluso un niño con un poco de potencial mágico puede aprender y lanzar".

Por un momento, los ojos de Lelei se ensancharon. Si eso es cierto, llenar bibliotecas enteras con libros sería muy fácil. Solo necesitarás proporcionar el pergamino y el texto original, luego usar la magia.

"Naturalmente, no puede copiar tomos mágicos que contengan palabras de poder o estén imbuidos de un encantamiento protector. Eso está fuera de su alcance. Pero al hacer un simple trabajo de copia, el hechizo cumple su deber con diligencia".

Ardyn sacó un libro robusto y simple debajo de su abrigo, colocándolo sobre la mesa.

No le preguntes a la gente cómo encaja bajo su abrigo; era demasiado resistente para ello. Ni lo que estaba en su etiqueta, estaba escrito en el lenguaje del Reino Hechicero, por lo tanto, básicamente, solo Lelei podía leerlo que había estudiado el lenguaje escrito del reino anteriormente.

Buscando a través de él, estaba lleno de imágenes y texto pequeño.

"Guau…"

Colocando su mano blindada sobre ella, en el momento siguiente, Ardyn lanzó su magia.

"[Copiar artículo]". El libro brilló por un momento bajo Ardyn sosteniendo su palma sobre él, y un segundo apareció justo al lado. La copia exacta del libro se materializó en un momento.

Ulbert se limitó a reírse cuando su hechizo cobró vida, adorando su propia obra. Con su genio como demonio y su especialización como lanzador de magia, era demasiado fácil de usar y aprender esa magia de bajo nivel.

"¡Espléndido! Justo como lo describió el manual de entrenamiento. ¡Funciona! Ustedes realmente trabajaron arduamente, estableciendo un departamento de investigación completo para desarrollar hechizos básicos. Estos hechizos aparentemente eran buenos solo para las tareas domésticas o tareas de baja categoría; de lo contrario, eran demasiado aburridos. o robótico para que cualquiera los tome, pero era necesario para la vida cotidiana. ¡Verdaderamente genial! "

Naturalmente, no se quedó inactivo desde que regresó de su larga hibernación. Había aprendido muchas cosas desde que despertó. Sobre el reino que sus amigos habían construido. Sobre el mundo en que residían. Su historia. Eventos importantes. Incluso unos pocos hechizos los había encontrado útiles.

Muchos más tomos depositados en su habitación incluso en este momento, esperando ser leídos. " Si uno puede aprender, debe aprender. No desperdicie la oportunidad".

Quitando su mano, el brillo de los dos libros ahora se disipó.

"Naturalmente, es solo un hechizo básico. Incluso un niño puede aprenderlo. Por supuesto, uno sin la aptitud mágica necesaria no puede crear materia estable a partir de su magia, por lo tanto, necesitan materiales en el proceso de intercambio. Un simple y vacío El libro servirá en ese caso. Pero para los que tengan el control necesario, el objeto original funcionará. La fórmula mágica se encarga del resto ".

Lelei y Alfie tomaron inmediatamente los libros y comieron con los ojos ambas con ojos hambrientos. ¡Entonces!

"¡Ohhhh! Escuché que en Valletta, la gente ha estado usando algo que se llama composición para imprimir cosas. Entonces, es por eso que dije que vendría con el tiempo. Sin embargo, pensé que realmente no hay futuro en este tipo de cosas? ¿Qué debo hacer desde ¿Ahora en adelante? ¡Ya está aquí! "

"No se preocupe, los libros no se escriben solos. Y hay casos en que los nobles piden volúmenes a medida para su gusto. Si me lo piden, los libros copiados a mano siguen siendo una cosa".

Al menos, Ulbert lo había oído así. No tenía idea de si era verdad o no. Pero ... fue definitivamente interesante.

"¡Oh, qué afortunada! Esta chica no solo tiene buena caligrafía, sino que también es buena para amoldar los volúmenes, por lo que sus trabajos son muy populares entre los ricos", elogió Mimoza a su aprendiz, quien se sonrojó un poco.

"Sensei! ~"

"Ehh ~, así es como es".

Después de que Mimoza terminó, el hombre murmuró suavemente en comprensión.

En Londel, los manuscritos iluminados se veían bien en la estantería y también insinuaban la generosidad de sus propietarios, porque dichos propietarios habrían pagado una prima para decorar sus habitaciones con dichos artículos. Por lo tanto, los nobles o los comerciantes adinerados que querían fingir que eran cultos a menudo estaban muy felices de comprar volúmenes tan exquisitos.

"Copiar un libro entero a mano es realmente difícil, ¿no? Mi ex esposa también trabajó en la publicación, y tuvo que enfrentar su escritorio todos los días. Me sorprende que haya logrado mantenerse sana después de todo eso".

Itami agregó de repente, recordando la ocupación de Risa por matar el alma.

"¿Esa señora también sería una Sabia?"

"Diablos, no", el primer teniente resopló de inmediato.

Risa? ¿Sabio? Era una niña inteligente por su propio bien. Al menos, era buena para pedir dinero cuando ella estaba fuera de esto. Pero sabio? Diablos no! ¡Estaba lejos de eso! "Ella es una artista doujin ... eh, ¿cómo debo poner esto? En cualquier caso, ella hace dibujos para contar una historia", explicó con torpeza.

"Sí, un montón de Yaoi ... asqueroso. Nunca debí haber echado un vistazo a esa pila. Todavía tengo pesadillas".

"Nadie te pidió que enterraras los libros de Risa. Ella tiene algunas cosas raras en su habitación". Con una expresión plana, Itami lo dijo, ganándose una extraña mirada de los demás.

"Ahora lo sé ..." debajo de Itami y Raidyn intercambiando algunas palabras, copiando la cara plana de cada uno, una luz encendida en los ojos de Alfie.

"Oh ... entonces ella es autora de libros de imágenes ..."

Alfie nerviosamente miró a Itami de arriba a abajo y luego preguntó:

"Entonces ~ aunque esto podría ser un poco intrusivo ... ¿por qué te separaste? Las mujeres que miran los escritorios todo el día no son muy atractivas, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto que no. Ella fue la que planteó el tema del divorcio. La verdad es que no me importa que las mujeres realicen ese tipo de trabajo, así que supongo que la razón por la que ella quería separarse era que quería regresar". al punto de partida. Supongo que nos separamos en algún lugar de nuestras vidas ".

Itami dijo "Ah, jajaja" mientras tímidamente se rascaba la cabeza.

"Itami-san. Realmente eres 'Itan no otto'. (Marido a cuestas) ". Raidyn lo dijo, usando la traducción japonesa directamente, para que todos la entendieran a un lado de Mimoza, Yao y Alfie.

"Ah ... eso crees."

"Sí, eres como Zeno-kun cuando era un niño. '¡Maestro! ¡Enséñame más! ¡Entréname! ¡Haré lo que sea!'"

"Ahahaha ..." y Zeno solo se rió avergonzado, cubriendo la boca de su amo con su mano grande cubierta de cláusula. "No hablemos de eso, ¿vale? Yo era solo un niño en ese entonces". Este fue un acto que no debería haber hecho. Porque en el siguiente momento.

'¡Crujido!'

La boca sonriente de Zeno comenzó a temblar, retirando su palpitante mano cubierta con profundas marcas de dientes, la sangre brotaba de ella. "Si me disculpan, necesito ir al baño".

"De esa manera ..." Lelei señaló la dirección, y después de irse, todos escucharon un grito varonil. "¡Mi dedo! ¡Ella casi lo mordió!"

"Eso es para ti que intentas taparme la boca. ¡El poder de Colgate está conmigo! ¡Ajajajaja!"

El sudor se acumuló en la frente de Itami y Seras mientras observaban a Raidyn reír como un maníaco, sacudiendo sus dientes blancos como un tiburón asesino. "Sí, ella vio la televisión mientras estábamos en Japón", explicó Itami.

"Veo…"

Después de eso, Alfie pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello de su hermanita y la acercó a ella.

"¿Quién es este hombre?"

"Itami Youjy".

"¿Qué él ha hecho?"

"Es un soldado del otro lado de la Puerta".

"Entonces, ¿por qué un soldado del otro lado de la Puerta no está en la Capital Imperial, sino hasta aquí?"

Londel había sabido durante mucho tiempo de la guerra entre el Imperio y los dos países al otro lado de la Puerta. Sin embargo, cuando uno tomó en consideración la ubicación de la Puerta en Arnus y Dalnus, la ciudad de Londel estaba en dirección totalmente opuesta a la Capital Imperial. Incluso había una cadena montañosa entre las dos ciudades, completa con un arroyo de montaña que fluía desde los picos helados. Por eso, nadie pensó que la lucha vendría aquí.

"Está en una misión de búsqueda de recursos, por orden de su país".

Cuando esta conversación llegó a los oídos de Mimoza, la anciana pareció recordar algo y dio una palmada.

"¡Es cierto! Hablando de eso, Itamy-san quiere saber algo sobre los minerales. Esa es la especialidad de Alfie. Alfie, si no te importa, ve a ayudarlo".

"Ah, sí. Si no te importa, estaré encantado de acompañarte".

Mientras decía esto, Alfie se enderezó en su silla.

En ese momento, como si esperara este momento, el dueño del restaurante entró con el segundo plato, aprovechando la breve pausa en la conversación. Pronto, la estrecha mesa estaba llena de platos llenos de jugosas carnes, verduras y un plato de acompañamiento parecido a la papa, todo esto servido de manera grandiosa.

"Como siempre, todo se ve delicioso".

"Mm. Estaba muy motivado hoy", el dueño miró alrededor por un momento, observando cómo las sopas se enfriaban lentamente. Apenas alguien había puesto una cucharada en ella. "¿Qué pasa? ¿La sopa no era para tu gusto?

"Oh, no, no. Estaba delicioso. Simplemente nos sumergimos en nuestra pequeña charla. Eso es todo".

"Ya veo ..." el dueño de piel roja tarareaba su comprensión. "¿Debo quitarlo o calentarlo para todos ustedes?"

"Eso no es necesario; lo serviremos lo antes posible, luego procederemos con el segundo curso. Gracias".

"Ya veo ... en ese caso, buen provecho".

Mientras el dueño decía esto, las damas en el restaurante sonrieron y el dueño se retiró a su cocina.

Y así, era hora de comer. Para llenar el tiempo, Mimoza decidió traer la "tarea".

"Rory. Antes de que me olvide, déjame contestar la pregunta que me hiciste la última vez. Me preguntaste: '¿Por qué hay tantas especies en este mundo?' Y la respuesta que puedo darles es: la Puerta. La gran cantidad de demihumanos en este mundo solo pudo haber sido traída aquí cuando la Puerta se abrió y les permitió pasar. Con eso en mente, los humanos deberíamos haber sido los últimos inmigrantes. Históricamente hablando, la humanidad sería los residentes más jóvenes de este mundo ".

Mimoza se inclinó hacia delante y Rory preguntó si esa era su respuesta final.

"Mm, estoy bastante seguro. Es por la misma razón que Arnus es visto como un lugar sagrado en el Imperio, no por razones religiosas, sino porque fue el lugar donde la humanidad floreció por primera vez".

"Como se esperaba de ti, Mimoza".

Mimoza parecía haberse emocionado un poco después de ganarse la aprobación de Rory; curvó los brazos y apretó los puños.

"Aah, parece que la pregunta se ha resuelto. ¡Me siento tan aliviado! Pensar, descubriría lo que significa ser liberado a esta edad".

"¿Por qué le hiciste esa pregunta?"

En respuesta a la pregunta de Itami, Rory dio una respuesta seria y seria, una respuesta que todos escucharon con atención, ya que era un tema interesante.

"Si comparas este mundo con un árbol, entonces nosotros, como semidioses, seríamos los jardineros que atendemos ese árbol. Si vemos una rama que ha crecido demasiado o creció de forma incorrecta, la cortaremos, si es necesario. Por supuesto, el árbol llamado 'El mundo' no crecerá si todo lo que hacemos es recortar, ¿verdad? Lo que hacemos es seleccionar a algunos Sabios con promesa y plantearles una pregunta aparentemente irrazonable ".

Incluso Itami sabía que Rory se refería al conocimiento y la tecnología cuando hablaba de las sucursales.

"Suena como levantar un bonsai".

"Bastante. Recortas las ramas que no te gustan y te deshaces de las plagas que vuelan. Siempre hemos protegido la paz de este mundo a través de esos medios. Bueno, deberíamos, pero ..."

"¿Deberías? ¿Por qué dices eso?"

Pero justo cuando Itami estaba a punto de preguntar, vio a Rory suspirar, y luego silbó en voz baja "Hardy, idiota".

"Hmm ... Parece que simplemente haces el trabajo sucio para los dioses y ellos cosechan los beneficios en tu lugar, mientras tanto hacen que el mundo quede atrapado en un estado de estancamiento", Ardyn propuso su idea, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de todos y una divertida Sonríe de Rory.

"Oh, ¿y por qué es eso? Ardyn-san, ¿verdad?"

"Cierto ... ya ves. Déjame explicarte. Relataste al mundo con el símil" jardín "y tú, apóstoles como jardineros. ¿No?

"Dije eso, ¿y qué?"

"Ya ves. Lo que hacen tus dioses es simplemente cultivar, dar forma a su jardín de acuerdo con su sabor. Cultivar los ingredientes necesarios para comer. Al final, para cosechar lo que han sembrado, para alimentarse de él".

"Empiezo a perder lo que quieres decir ..." Rory inclinó la cabeza, pero en el fondo, comenzó a entender, y su expresión comenzó a endurecerse.

"Piense en ello como un experimento de una placa de Petri. O más como civilización en un globo de nieve".

"Esas son bonitas", agregó Raidyn, inclinándose hacia adelante y apoyando la barbilla en su antebrazo sonriendo, recordando la que había recibido de Ainz por su cumpleaños. "Me gustan esos."

"Sí, claro. Son bonitas. ¿Y qué solías ver en esos bonitos globos? Un paisaje, con gente feliz, congelada en el tiempo, hasta que el mundo se rompe".

Con suavidad, Ardyn empujó su jarra llena de cerveza ... 'Destruir' La cosa de cerámica se rompió inmediatamente en el suelo, salpicando su contenido alrededor.

"Sus dioses arrastraron a otras personas aquí, en esta tierra, contra su voluntad, solo para experimentar con ellos. Para cerrarlos en un globo de nieve congelado en el tiempo, una placa de Petri. Como algún tipo de virus. Para cultivarlos, para Úsalos. Para ... cómo se llama ... "Tocando su barbilla, su expresión se volvió dura como el hielo.

"Ah, sí. Es más o menos una economía, donde los dioses cosechan gente como los granjeros con sus cosechas. No sus cuerpos. ¡Oh noo ...! Eso no les daría suficiente energía, casi no lo suficiente para mantener su estado piadoso. Qué es más delicioso, su alma, las energías mentales que alimentan hacia ellos. O como saben, la fe generalmente se ofrece voluntariamente a través de la adoración. Después de todo, si cierra a una persona en la sombra, buscará luz y nutrientes, ¿no? Solo necesitas abrir una pequeña ventana, lanzarles algunos restos y ellos te juran lealtad. Ofreciéndoles voluntariamente todo por ellos. Al final, terminas con más de lo que invirtió. Y si un elemento se levanta contra tu Por regla general, no es un problema, simplemente envía a los encargados de la ley para que se encarguen de ello. A saber, ustedes, apóstoles. Ustedes son la brigada de limpieza de los capataces ".

"Más o menos describe a las deidades ..." Constantine se rió entre dientes, solo para ganar un fuerte golpe a su lado de Seras.

"¡Ugh! ¡Eso duele!"

"¿Estás diciendo que mi dios es una especie de ladrón?" Rory comenzó a enojarse. Apenas conocía a este hombre por unos minutos, pero él ya había insultado a su dios. No, cada deidad en el panteón!

Estaba lista, con un movimiento, podía pedir su arma divina. ¡Le mostraría el poder de Rory el Segador!

"Lo siento. Debes entenderme mal".

Por un momento, su postura se relajó, pensando que Ardyn quería disculparse.

"Lo que quiero decir es que los seres que ustedes llaman dioses, no son nada más que parásitos. Adictos, drogadictos absorbidos por la búsqueda de su poder robado. El poder que ellos desviaron y robaron de los demás. Sin sus adoradores, su fuente de poder , se disiparán prácticamente en el vasto cosmos después de un tiempo. Y ¡oh! ¿Qué disipa la adoración de la mejor manera? Ah, por supuesto, se sabe. ¡Ciencia y conocimiento! Los pequeños vegetales estarían perfectamente bien sin que los parásitos los infecten, y puede avanzar mucho mejor sin que la variable reguladora los detenga. Sin los jardineros ... "le lanzó una sonrisa sarcástica a Rory.

"¿¡Qué!?" Yao se levantó de repente, mirando a Rory angustiada. "¿E-es esto verdad, su santidad? ¿Las cosas que dice el señor Ardyn?"

"Honestamente, no lo sé. Emroy-sama nunca habla de eso", admitió honestamente antes de continuar. O, simplemente le mintió a Yao, y la cara de todos. Solo el apóstol de Emroy y el dios que ella adoraba lo sabían con seguridad.

Con una expresión desagradable, Rory continuó.

"Lo que dices tiene una vaga verdad. Pero déjame preguntarte, Lord Ardyn. ¿Qué pasa con el jardín donde la maleza ha proliferado demasiado? ¿Tanto que ahoga el equilibrio de las cosas? ¿Qué sucede con el jardín? no le importa, no? El saldo requiere pago, como usted sabe, ninguna persona está dispuesta a trabajar gratis. Y si esto requiere que se pague esta pequeña cantidad, entonces, ¿no es esto un equivalente al intercambio?

Ardyn se apoyó contra su puño, sonriendo tranquilamente. Ahora, Rory sintió que tenía la ventaja. Sin embargo, el hombre no estaba nervioso, no en lo más mínimo; Su expresión sensata se mantuvo.

"Supongo que en parte tienes razón".

Sí. Ulbert estaba al tanto, Rory estaba en lo cierto. Sin orden, sin control, el caos iría rampante. Además de eso ... ¿Quién dijo que no había usado el mismo método para ganar más poder y romper sus cadenas?

Sí, también había utilizado el mismo método para romper su limitador en ese entonces, recordó ahora.

Haciéndose pasar por una nueva deidad emergente, y luego cosechando las energías mentales de sus seguidores, dieron con gusto romper sus propias limitaciones; En verdad, este fue el método que había aprendido y usado después de leerlo en un texto antiguo que describía la técnica.

Ahora que UIbert recordaba, había usado sus sacrificios. Intercambiaron sus almas por pequeños favores para alimentar y expandir sus llamas, romper sus cadenas.

Uno para poder ascender a la divinidad, primero necesitaba encender el "Fuego de Dios" en su "Truesoul".

Y después de que Ulbert encontró una manera de encender esto, en su caso, el infernal Godflame, fue capaz de ascender en su límite de nivel con el que el juego lo había maldecido. Trascender sus límites y acumular energía adecuadamente, aplastando el cuello de botella que lo limita.

El cuerpo de una persona era como un cuenco, un crisol. El Truesoul de la persona era como el fuego. Enciéndelo apropiadamente, y se convirtió en Godfire para ser preciso.

Necesitabas alimentarte, cuida este Godfire adecuadamente en el recipiente para ganar poder. Luego expande el cuenco, dale al fuego más lugar para crecer. Llena el crisol que es tu cuerpo. Solo entonces, no te replegarás, solo entonces, ¡no te quedarás estancado para volver a ser un simple mortal una vez más!

Ahora, recordó. Ahora lo sabía. ¡Los dioses de este mundo eran tontos por tirar sus formas físicas! Sin él, no eran más que fuego. Sin un caso para mantener ese poder por mucho tiempo, el fuego se apagaría y se extinguiría, pisoteado en poco tiempo.

No lo alimentes, y desaparecerías, ¡evaporándote como la niebla de la mañana!

A los ojos de Ulbert, los dioses de este mundo y algunas de las dimensiones de la Tierra no eran más que sanguijuelas, adictas al sacrificio constante, y ofrecían a sus propios seguidores siempre, aferrándose desesperadamente a esta débil esperanza de no desaparecer y volver a caer en la nada. .

Mientras tanto, él, y si lo sentía bien, sus amigos, eran verdaderos seres divinos con el potencial infinito de crecer y expandirse. Incluso si no fueran adorados, no se estancarían ni desaparecerían, solo se debilitarían ligeramente. Porque ... el cuenco aún conservaba y conservaba su eterno fuego de Dios. Hasta que se rompiera, siempre podrían crecer más y nunca retroceder demasiado.

"Dejando atrás tu cuerpo físico bajo el proceso de ascensión ... ¡fufufuf! ¡Qué tonto! Un truco barato para acelerar el proceso de obtener la divinidad. Solo te debilitará a largo plazo, haciéndote adicto a una droga llamada fe y gente. ¡La sanguijuela! ¡Como un lisiado! Morirás de hambre si los demás no te alimentan voluntariamente. ¡Tontos!

¡Sí! ¡Lo sentía incluso ahora! En aquel entonces, solo unos pocos seleccionados podían desafiar su poder. Después de su derrota, despertándose se debilitó. Lo más probable es que sus adoradores y seguidores hayan muerto o hayan sido asesinados, casi todos. Sin la energía positiva que alimentaron hacia él, y la larga hibernación, su fuego también se había atenuado. Aún así, se mantuvo lo suficientemente fuerte como para sostenerse por siempre jamás.

Tener un cuerpo apropiado para el dios infernal de la destrucción y una vitalidad aterradora conserva y cuida este fuego. La cosa tenía sus propios beneficios: cuerpo y alma. Uno necesitaba ambos para avanzar de verdad. El balance de las cosas, podrían decir otros.

En el momento en que recuperó su conciencia en "Planet Bob", como su amigo tan creativamente llamó a su planeta, estaba conectado una vez más. ¡Su Godfire ardió violentamente una vez más! Despierta e imparable! Atendidos por el exceso de energía de los millones y millones de adoradores que oraban por él, tejiendo su nombre en sus oraciones, enviándole su energía a través de una línea invisible de conexión psíquica.

Sin lugar a dudas, Ulbert Alain Odle haf regresó! ¡Y estaba en camino de recuperar su poder completo, incluso, posiblemente superarlo!

"Eso es lo que pensé," Rory asintió satisfecho, calmándose, sirviendo su sopa.

"En ese caso ..." Ulbert continuó con una sonrisa burlona.

"¿En ese caso?"

"Sus dioses representan el estancamiento. Cuando en verdad, el sistema apropiado es la supervivencia del más apto. Después de todo, cuide el jardín demasiado, y traerá debilidad. Deje que la maleza crezca en exceso y luego se convertirá en polvo. Un momento o, un espécimen más fuerte, más en forma emergerá. Un espécimen que supera a todos los demás antes de tiempo. Para crear algo nuevo, necesitas destruir el viejo. Luego construir sobre sus huesos. En el proceso, tienes que apostar por supuesto .Todo o nada. Trascendencia u olvido. Sin esto, estás atrapado en un ciclo infinito, interminable y no natural de estancamiento. Estancamiento, que es el enemigo de todo equilibrio. Estancamiento y olvido, que representan tus dioses. "

El fuego entre los dos ardió cada vez más intenso, y fue como un voltaje visible luchó para dominar entre los dos pares de ojos. Ambos lados lanzaron un aura de sangre roja de sed de sangre, era casi visible.

"¿Es esto ...?" Itami miró a su alrededor, esperando que alguien disuelva el desacuerdo.

"Ardyn-san ..." Raidyn tiró de la túnica del mago oscuro.

"¿Qué? ¿No ves que estoy tratando de demostrar mi verdad? Deberías apoyarme. ¿No es para eso que son los amigos?"

"Hmm ... ¿Puedo comer tu sopa?" Raidyn simplemente ignoró lo que dijo, procediendo con lo que ella realmente quería, señalando la sopa humeante de Ardyn.

'¡Ruido sordo!' La banda cayó de espaldas. Constantine y Alfie la miraron con una expresión que decía: "¿Hablas en serio?"

Itami, Zeno y Seras solo sonrieron torpemente. Yao torció la cara molesta.

"¡Jajajaja! ¡Esa fue una buena salvada, Raidyn-san! Muy inteligente", exclamó Mimoza alegremente, asintiendo con la cabeza a su agradecida.

"Mimoza-dono. ¿Puedo tomar tu sopa también?"

Y esta pregunta ganó una facepalm aún más grande de su aprendiz.

"Por favor ... maestro. Una vez más actúas como un niño. Por favor, solo detente". Con un murmullo tan silencioso que nadie lo oyó, el elfo rubio y musculoso la observó angustiada, sudando.

"Pero soy un niño, Zeno-kun", sonrió alegremente, luego volvió a mirar el cuenco que había arrebatado a Ardyn. "Mi tiempo se detuvo desde que era un niño. No hacia adelante, no hacia atrás, solo estancado. Permanecer en un lugar. Para siempre, y para siempre".

Al escuchar esto, todos se callaron, Zeno se puso rígido, disculpándose profundamente por dentro.

"¿Una maldición temporal? Sí, lo más probable". Constantine observó sutilmente a Raidyn mientras sacaba su cigarrillo. "Me pregunto. Las maldiciones del espacio-tiempo están fuera de lo común. Sólo los seres superiores que entienden la misma ley pueden usarla".

Solo entonces, Mimoza rompió el silencio con su voz.

"Oh, tienes hambre, ¿verdad? ¡Mi, mi, mi! Eres un cultivador. Tómalo. ¡Rápido antes de que se enfríe!" Mimoza le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Raidyn con un buen viejo estilo de abuela, ofreciendo una cálida sonrisa.

"¡Gracias!"

Incluso si Raidyn era mucho mayor de lo que parecía su mirada, de vez en cuando se sentía bien ser tratada como un niño. Esdeath nunca tuvo una figura de abuelo después de todo, incluso antes de volverse así, nunca conoció a sus abuelos. Por lo tanto, era natural apreciar algunas caricias de una figura de la abuela.

"Gracias, sensei!" Ella se inclinó como una buena niña.

"¡Coma todo! ¡Chop! ¡Chop! Buen apetito, querida. ¡Todavía necesita crecer! ¡Sea hinchable como Alfie, querida!"

"Se-Sensei!" La cara de la niña mencionada se volvió langosta, mirando hacia otro lado haciendo pucheros.

En otros lugares, Lelei permaneció en silencio, contemplando todo lo que Ardyn y Rory habían hablado.

"¿Es esto ... cierto? ¿Los dioses solo nos usan?" Las dudas comenzaron a surgir en su garganta, la duda en el dios que ella adoraba.

"Mimoza-sensei".

"¿Si cariño?" Mimoza dirigió su atención a la pequeña cabeza plateada.

"Nunca antes había aprendido algo así. Sobre la Puerta".

Mimoza, por su parte, simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Bueno, es de esperarse".

Y con eso, ella comenzó su explicación.

"Verás, esa es la dirección en la que tomé mi investigación. Kato se centró en la física, por lo que su conocimiento de la historia era solo promedio. Hubiera sido extraño si realmente cambiara su enfoque al estudio de la historia".

Justo después de eso, Alfie le dio un codazo a su hermana en los costados, y la expresión de su rostro pareció decir: "Como pensé".

"¿No lo dije antes también? - Mm, sí, el Maestro Kato es un especialista en magia de combate. Pero aprender solo de un viejo maestro hace que tu conocimiento sea desequilibrado. Aún así, no es demasiado tarde para ti. Por qué no ¿No te quedas aquí y te beneficias de una educación estructurada? Aconsejó Alfie, una sonrisa levemente satisfecha apareciendo en las comisuras de su boca.

Sin embargo, Lelei se mantuvo impasible. Ella simplemente dijo: "Si no buscara la tutela del Maestro Kato, no habría tenido la oportunidad de luchar por ser un Sabio".

"Eso puede ser así, pero eso no importa, ¿verdad? Aquí hay algunos consejos para usted, su túnica blanca podría terminar convirtiendo todos los colores del arco iris, como un ave tropical. Dicen que recientemente, los Ancianos han He estado trayendo tintes líquidos a la sala de conferencias, y te puedes imaginar cómo resultó eso ".

"¿Qué? ¿Tintes? ¿Para qué? ¿Quieren pintar algo bonito?"

Lelei miró a Raidyn y explicó cómo funcionaba la evaluación de Sage en Rondel. La evaluación de cómo se puede obtener el título; Sabio.

Como ella lo explicó.

Uno para poder alcanzar el rango de sabio necesario para defender su tesis ante el consejo y la multitud abierta. La túnica blanca sirvió para simbolizar este hecho, simboliza la pureza del conocimiento reunido del candidato Sabio.

Si uno pudiera proteger su estado impecable bajo el consejo que emitió el juicio final, le dieron al "estudiante" el rango. Entonces, el candidato Sabio recibiría el rango. Si no, si incluso una persona arrojó el tinte, manchando la túnica blanca, y con ello dudando del conocimiento y la contribución del solicitante, el candidato perdió la oportunidad y tuvo que intentarlo la próxima vez, con mejores resultados y más experiencia.

"Hubo incluso casos en que un candidato fue empapado por diferentes tintes de colores de pies a cabeza. Alejándose mientras la multitud abucheaba a lo largo del camino".

"Oh, miedo. Manojo de pollas".

Bueno, era vulgar decirlo en voz alta. Pero Raidyn nunca fue una persona que retuvo su lengua solo porque a otros no les gustaban sus palabras. Ella era vulgar, pero al menos honesta.

"Mmm ... cierto. Pero es la costumbre de estas personas. No podemos juzgarlas", agregó Rory con sabiduría, y la gente de alrededor solo pudo canturrear de acuerdo.

"Está bien. Tengo confianza en mi investigación. Si es posible, me gustaría que todos vean esto".

Con eso, Lelei sacó varios pergaminos de una bolsa que su túnica había cubierto.

Mientras hacía esto, varios embudos que había guardado dentro de la bolsa se derramaron. Lelei se movió apresuradamente para recogerlos.

Ella había comprado estos embudos de cobre en una tienda de comestibles japonesa. Uno podría usarlos para llenar un recipiente del tamaño de una botella de vino con líquido de un vaso grande (alrededor de un litro de vino, salsa, etc.). Ahora que las botellas eran comunes, los embudos como estos eran bastante difíciles de encontrar.

"¿Por qué ... por qué tienes cosas como estas?"

Lelei le dio a la pregunta de Itami una respuesta inexpresiva:

"La forma y los materiales de estos objetos son adecuados para producir el efecto Neumann. Además, son baratos de fabricar, por lo que perderlos no es una gran pérdida. Lo más importante es que nadie los piense como armas. "

Justo cuando los dos comenzaron a discutir esto, Mimoza y Alfie abrieron el rollo de Lelei y comenzaron a leer.

"Este empaque se ve terriblemente simple ..."

"¡Oh! Pero esto es interesante. Combinando este llamado sistema mágico basado en niveles con el que usamos para alcanzar un nuevo efecto. ¿De dónde obtuviste tal cosa?" Mimoza preguntó al final interesado. Al mismo tiempo, Alfie pasó su tiempo encontrando fallas en el exterior de los rollos, aunque después de que ella terminó de leer su contenido, de repente, se quedó en silencio.

"Ahora, esto es interesante ..." Ulbert y Raidyn también leen los pergaminos, sonriendo el uno al otro satisfechos.

**[Mensaje:** "Verdaderamente lo es. Ulbert-kun, ten en cuenta que esta chica podría empujarte hacia abajo desde tu trono algún día".

**[Mensaje:** "¡Cállate! He visto a muchos genios como ella en ese entonces, y todos cayeron ante mis fuerzas. No importa cuán vasto sea su potencial, si un genio no puede alcanzar la cima de su capacidad, o compararlo con el la fuerza contra la que van, no vale la pena. Por ahora, observemos su crecimiento. Es bastante intrigante aplastar al ego de los genios y héroes en el momento de su triunfo ".

**[Mensaje:** "¡Cállate! No te arrepientas más tarde. No dejes que la presa se convierta en el cazador en el último momento".

**[Mensaje:** "Fufufu ... No te preocupes por mí. Preocúpate de ti mismo".

**[Mensaje:** "¿Yo? ¡Oh! No la trato como a una enemiga, sino a un posible aliado. Una buena compañera de conversación de la que puedo aprender mucho. Y ella puede aprender de mí. Comparta y crezca, Ulbert- Kun. Comparte, y crece ".

Los dos conversaron bajo el disfraz de su vínculo mental, viendo un vasto potencial en la chica corta.

"Bueno, esto es bastante sorprendente. Si presentas directamente el conocimiento de otro mundo tal como está, definitivamente serías acusado de plagio. En cambio, lo usaste como una base, lo fusionaste con nuestro sistema mágico y luego Un sistema más extraño en la mezcla. Si haces esto, esos Ancianos exigentes no tendrán nada que decir ".

Mimoza sonrió a Lelei, como dándole una garantía.

"La próxima conferencia será muy interesante ..."

Alfie dijo eso, pero su cuerpo hacía mucho que se había congelado, sus cejas se anudaban. Poco después, ella murmuró:

"Ella, ella me superó. Ella completamente ..."

Arpegio juntó sus dedos índices y ella frotó sus puntas una contra la otra mientras seguía suspirando.

"... Lelei me superó". Ahora, ella finalmente había llegado al punto de ruptura. Y finalmente se dio cuenta de la tetona.

"Eso está muy mal, Alfie. Pero tienes mucho tiempo, así que no te rindas".

Las palabras de Mimoza estaban destinadas a consolarla y animarla. Pero para Alfie, que se había sacrificado tanto y había dedicado su vida a la investigación para obtener resultados, el impacto de ser tan fácilmente eclipsado por su hermana menor no era algo con lo que un simple estímulo pudiera ayudar.

"Haa ... no debería molestarme con este negocio de investigación. No tengo ningún talento. ¿Cuándo tendré la oportunidad de brillar? Es mejor que me retire y regrese a la aldea para enseñar a los niños".

Alfie estaba completamente deprimida.

Y ahora, fue el turno de Lelei para alentarla.

"No es así. Obtener resultados sólidos a partir de la investigación de magia mineral requiere mucho tiempo y esfuerzo; así es como es la investigación en ese campo".

"R-en serio?"

"Fue solo por la más mínima de las posibilidades que logré presenciar el conocimiento desde el otro lado de la Puerta, y al pararme sobre los hombros de los gigantes, llegué aquí. Pero todos saben que la investigación de magia mineral requiere una gran cantidad de dinero para Llevar a cabo. Nadie puede negar eso ".

"Eso es lo que quiero decir. Sin dinero, ni siquiera puedo permitirme muestras experimentales ... Dime, Lelei, has ganado mucho dinero recientemente, ¿verdad? ¡Préstame un poco!"

Antes de que Alfie pudiera terminar, Lelei se volvió hacia la mesa del comedor y comenzó a servirle una sopa que ya estaba fría.

"Esto es realmente delicioso".

Ella había ignorado completamente la petición de Alfie.

"¡Oi! ¡¿No me digas que no tienes dinero ahora?"

"La magia mineral, incluso si es alquimia, es como el caldero de una bruja que derrite cada moneda que arroja. La gente literalmente ha visto cómo su dinero se hace humo. Como puede ver, este campo de investigación es realmente aterrador. Cualquiera que involucrarse con ese negocio es pedirlo. Por eso, nadie te va a ayudar ".

"Uwaaaaaaaaaah!"

Como si lamentara su desgracia, Alfie la agarró de la cabeza y lloró lastimosamente. Mientras miraban esto, Tuka y Rory se susurraron:

"La hermana de Lelei es un personaje bastante interesante".

"Mm. Esta es la primera vez que veo a una mujer humana tan apasionada".

Desde el lado, Mimoza simplemente suspiró exasperado, antes de unirse a su conversación:

"Esa chica se dedicó a la investigación desde que fue capaz de hacerlo por primera vez. Está completamente enferma, física y mentalmente. Supongo que la han llevado hasta sus límites".

"Hablando de eso, cuando tenías su edad, todo lo que hiciste fue perder el tiempo y divertirte, Mimoza".

Rory comenzó a contar con sus dedos, por algún propósito desconocido. Su mano derecha no era suficiente, así que continuó con su mano izquierda.

"Rory, ¿podrías por favor no traer el pasado?"

Parecería que las acciones de Rory habían logrado enrojecer los oídos de una anciana.

Después de un rato, cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie le prestaría atención a su llanto, Alfie de repente dejó de actuar y dijo:

"¡Lo he tenido! ¡Podría encontrar a alguien y casarme con él!"

"¿Eh? Siento que ella cambió de repente", dijo Tuka, mirando a Itami que se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué cosas interesantes dirá ella después?" Rory respondió, con una mirada de entusiasmo en su rostro.

"Solo escuchemos y averigüemos". Raidyn se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando su barbilla en la parte superior de sus dedos. "Dime, Rory. ¿Quieres apostar lo que ella dirá?"

"Ok, bien por mi". Rory puso la moneda sobre la mesa.

"Maestro. Por favor, no apueste; no quiero prestarle dinero una vez más porque usted quebró".

"¡Silencio! Solo dame la moneda".

Aflie, desesperada, miró a su alrededor y divisó primero a Constantino, sonriendo levemente.

"Constantine-san. Sé que eres un mago, igual que yo, y de nuestra conversación, dedicado a tu vida a investigar lo sobrenatural y la alquimia".

Constantine simplemente puso los ojos en blanco, sabiendo lo que venía después de esto.

"¿Te gustaría prestarme algo de dinero?"

"Fuera de la pregunta", respondió sin dudar, sin decir siquiera por qué.

"¿Qué ... por qué?"

"Mire niña. Es comprensivo. Pero apenas tengo dinero como es. Esa vieja bruja me está pagando básicamente centavos de dólar en comparación con mi campo de experiencia, o, en comparación con lo que el ejército le paga por prestarnos este trabajo. "

Alfie miró a Seras quien asintió con una sonrisa amarga. "Eso es realmente cierto. Hoy en día, Sir Integra realmente se ha apretado el cinturón. Incluso redujo nuestro grado de calificación a la mitad. Usted sabe, hay una crisis económica en nuestro país".

"Oh ..." Arpegio asintió, tragando saliva. Si la situación era tan mala que incluso un noble no podía pagar a sus subordinados normalmente, entonces, no podría ser ayudado. No podía esperar la ayuda de un subordinado que no recibía el pago normal.

Inclinándose más cerca de Lelei, ella susurró.

"¿Qué puedes decirme sobre esa figura de Zeno?"

"Es un aventurero de rango adamantino, uno de los mejores de su país, liderando a su grupo llamado Sunbreakers. Es el Caballero de Bata en el Reino de los Hechiceros. Además, tiene señorío y tierras".

"¡Ah! Eso es impresionante".

Midiéndolo, llegó a la siguiente conclusión. "Bien parecido. Fuerte. Usar ropa hecha de material de primera calidad. ¡Ah! ¡Perfecto! No importa que sea un elfo, puedo soportar eso. Y, como he oído, es un aventurero ... ¿es una ocupación ahora? "

A continuación, fue el turno de Yao de hablar.

"Se lo ha nombrado como el Honorable Anciano de mi Tribu. Obtuvo el señorío en el Reino de Elba al contribuir a derrotar a los dragones que amenazan nuestras tierras. Y, por supuesto, ahora soy su sirviente".

"Ahora, ahora ... Yao-san. Hablamos de esto. Tú eres mi compañero. La esclavitud en el reino está prohibida".

"Por favor perdoname."

¡Era su oportunidad! ¡Un señor, nada menos! ¿Con el poder de derrotar a un terrible dragón? ¡Debe ser una figura legendaria! Alfie todavía no tenía idea de qué diablos era el caballero de Gown? Pero debe haber significado un alto nivel, era un título de caballero después de todo. Alfie ya imaginaba sus vidas juntos.

"¡Es mi oportunidad! No importa si él estará ausente la mayor parte del tiempo. Me quedaré en casa y me despediré cuando se vaya. Si habrá niños, las criadas se ocuparán de ellos". En su imaginación, su vida rica y descuidada, llena de experimentos y avances, llenó los vacíos.

De pie, ella estaba a un momento detrás de la espalda del héroe, masajeando sus anchos hombros.

"Waha ...!"

"Señor Zeno. Te importa ..." pero antes de que ella pudiera continuar su oración, Yao agarró el brazo musculoso de Zeno, danzando a Alfie con su mirada. Si las miradas pudieran matar, lo más probable es que el arpegio esté muerto, incinerado en polvo.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses. Como protector de lord Zeno, es mi deber protegerlo de los buscadores de oro como tú. ¡Vete, víbora! ¡Silencio!"

Al escuchar las palabras protectoras del siseo Yao, al ver la cara enrojecida de Zeno, Raidyn solo pudo sonreír divertida, pero al mismo tiempo sentirse orgullosa.

"¡Oh! El pequeño Zeno finalmente se estableció. ¡Estoy tan orgulloso! Fufufufu ... ¡Entonces finalmente puedo hablar con él sobre las abejas y las flores! ¡No puedo esperar! Siempre quise hablar con alguien sobre ellas. ¿Cómo funciona exactamente? ¿Tengo que ponerlo o lo ponen otros? ¡Es tan confuso! ¿Por cierto? " ella miró a Yao por un momento. "También necesito hacer que la niña entienda. No te metas con mi pequeño alumno. El chico tiene demasiado buen corazón para lastimarse. No perdonaré a nadie que lastime mi primer éxito real. DESARMARÉ A LA PERSONA QUE ROBA A MI ¡LA INOCENCIA DE UNO PEQUEÑO! "

Retrocediendo, Alfie parecía un poco asustada, mirando a su alrededor buscando una posible próxima víctima, deteniendo sus ojos en Ardyn.

"Sí, seguramente será suficiente ... ¡seguramente me aceptará!"

Al oír cómo se había presentado Ardyn, debía de ser bastante rico. Además, una maga como ella. Un hombre tan guapo e iluminado capaz de acorralar a Rory el Segador en un debate sin duda entendió su lucha.

"¿Señor Ardyn? ¿Qué hay de ti?" Ella se acercó sigilosamente, masajeándole los hombros.

"Es como si sus músculos estuvieran hechos de fibras metálicas. Ni siquiera puedo empujarlos". Ella lo miró, imaginando su cuerpo trabajado bajo la túnica. Incluso imaginándolo hizo que su boca se humedeciera.

"No muchos magos podrían presumir de tener un cuerpo resuelto. La mayoría de ellos son escuálidos, incluso hay muchos espeluznantes gordos entre ellos". Justo ahora, Alfie recordó que uno de los espeluznantes la llamó a una cita.

"Creeps ... Sentado y leyendo todo el día. Lo hago también, por supuesto. Pero al menos hago una investigación de campo y hago ejercicio de vez en cuando. Y mi cuerpo está bien redondeado en los lugares correctos".

Tales pensamientos cruzaron la mente de Arpeggio, sintiendo orgullo al conocer su propia apariencia hermosa y bien curvada . "Con mis activos, no puedo perder!"

Con una sonrisa encantadora, se inclinó cerca de la oreja de Ardyn, susurrando suavemente.

"¿Te importa ayudar a un compañero mago? Verás, mi investigación será beneficiosa para ti. ¡Por favor, dame una oportunidad!" Afortunadamente, hoy había puesto el perfume que había comprado por un buen precio, por lo que su olor era agradable, más atractivo.

Ardyn solo levantó una ceja, acariciando su barba de cabra. Con una sonrisa cerrada, confiada le preguntó. "Adelante, ¿qué puedes ofrecer?"

"Por supuesto." Alfie sabía que, sin proporcionar algo para un poderoso lanzador de magia como Ardyn, poseía numerosos títulos y, muy probablemente, Señoría, nunca tendría la oportunidad de ganar su favor y su patrocinio.

"Entre mis muchos talentos, soy un mineralogista talentoso, reconocido en todo Rondel. Académico de historia y decente mediante el uso de la magia para la lucha. Si patrocinas mi investigación, no te arrepentirás. Incluso estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en tu investigación donde sea que estés. deseo. Se tu asistente solo por tu patrocinio. O, si lo deseas ... "ella desabotonó un botón en su túnica, revelando un pequeño escote. "Incluso estaré dispuesto a casarme contigo, Ardyn-sama. Apadríname y no te arrepentirás", su tono se volvió coqueto, ganándose una sonrisa del hombre.

"Hmm ... lo consideraré".

Esta frase, hizo que Alfie se sintiera aliviada, hasta que ...

"No me ofrecería tan fácilmente si fuera tú. No a él".

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

De repente, se volvió en dirección a la voz, hacia Raidyn, quien cortó elegantemente su jugoso bistec.

"¡Hmm! ¡Esto es bueno!" tragando la pieza masticada, ella continuó. "El hombre al que quieres ayudar y casarte asesina a cientos de personas, si no miles, diariamente, sacrificándolos para alimentar sus experimentos oscuros. Ejecutando y esclavizando a países enteros que se rebelan contra su gobierno, manteniéndolos como perros. No lo hago. sabe lo que quiere ganar, pero los últimos tres asistentes que vi en su lado fueron una vez chicas guapas como usted, pero se convirtieron en abominaciones como de cerdo después de que él probara una de sus mezclas ".

"Bueno ..." Ardyn sonrió con confianza, despidiendo todas las miradas horrorizadas que recibió de los demás. "No fue tan malo en realidad, uno de ellos mostró resultados impresionantes. La fórmula alquímica incrementó inusualmente la resistencia mágica y las habilidades físicas de mi asistente. Mmm, extraño a Zenda, pobre princesa ... Fufufufu".

Zeno se movió lentamente, extendiéndose hacia su espada, y fue a decapitar a Ardyn.

¡No podía soportarlo más! Necesitaba destruir la presencia vil antes de que afectara a alguien, infectar a su maestro. Las energías viles y demoníacas que irradiaba el hombre lo hicieron actuar. Su patrón, Touch Me no podía tolerar un mal estar alrededor. ¡Necesitaba actuar! Sólo entonces…

"Mi cuerpo ..." No podía moverse, no podía respirar, y una mano oscura comenzó a apretar su corazón. Moriría si esto continuara. Ardyn ni siquiera se movió, solo sorbió tranquilamente su bebida.

"Ardyn-kun ..." Raidyn miró a su amiga, ejerciendo cierta presión. En un momento, Zeno también sintió que el peso se levantaba de sus hombros ligeramente. Algo funcionaba contra el efecto asfixiante o el aura de Ulbert.

"Por favor, no quieres lastimar a mi alumno, ¿verdad? Trabajé duro para entrenarlo".

"El, hmmm?" Ulbert solo frunció el ceño, viendo a Zeno bajo su fedora disgustado. "Lo puedes encontrar mejor en poco tiempo, te lo garantizo. Una mosca tan débil no es adecuada para un individuo sofisticado como tú".

"Aún así, por favor absténgase de lastimarlo. Él ha crecido conmigo en los últimos años. Si muere, me enfadaré. Y no tengo que recordarle lo que sucede entonces. ¿Qué sucedió la última vez?"

Sus ojos brillaron por un momento, y la pared se agrietó por la presión ejercida, todo el edificio temblaba por unos momentos.

"¿Quieres pelear? ¡Fufufuf! ¡Así sea! ¡Cumpliré tu deseo!" Un aura rojo oscuro y caótico emergió de Ardyn, llenando la habitación con locura.

Con la excepción de Rory, quien se lamió los labios con emoción, todos jadearon por jadear, con una fuerte presión descendiendo sobre ellos.

"Tal vez más tarde. No aquí ..." Raidyn descartó la idea, ambos bajando sus presiones. "Me gusta esta ciudad, no querrías arruinarla, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto que no. No es mi intención", Ulbert sacó su sombrero en sus ojos sonriendo con confianza.

De repente, sus ojos se volvieron hacia Alfie. "Chica. Hay una razón por la que se le llama Señor Oscuro. No lo olvides".

Arpegio solo pudo tragar, y asentir, con la sangre congelada. "¿¡Qué demonios pasó !?"

"Raidyn-san, estoy adentro si empiezas una pelea", Rory la apoyó, preparada para llamar a su artefacto "Unholy".

Sin embargo, Ardyn solo sonrió, agitando en el aire. "Bien entonces. Lo liberaré." Con un gesto de su mano, Zeno se derrumbó en el suelo.

"¡Gracias!" La presión ejercida que Raidyn liberó también desapareció. "Señorita, por favor verifique si Zeno-kun está bien, dígame si hay alguna lesión".

"Sí, sí ..." Al principio, Yao pensó en Raidyn cuando era un niño, no podía imaginar cómo podría entrenar a un héroe poderoso y honorable como Zeno. Pero ahora, sintiendo la sed de sangre, el poder irradiado, casi cristalizado, que ella había liberado. Ella entendió, había encontrado la razón detrás de la fuerza de Zeno.

'Trago…'

Lo que Yao sentía era comparable, incluso superaba ligeramente lo que ella sentía cuando Rory cedía a su sed de sangre. Cuando los dragones los interceptaron cuando las criaturas mataron a su gente. Sólo entonces, ella sintió tal temor.

"Raidyn-san da miedo ..." Tuka le susurró a Itami sutilmente.

"Sí, sí ..." respondió Itami forzando una sonrisa.

Constantino se aflojó la corbata, encendiendo otro Corte de seda. "Perra loca ..." y Seras ... bueno, ella observó los acontecimientos con silencio, palmeando la comprensión de Constantine y suspirando aliviada. "Hah ..."

Mirando alrededor, Raidyn sonrió. "Ardyn-san, creo que los tenemos".

"Definitivamente, fue un buen acto".

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Rory confundida.

"Esto fue solo una broma".

"Ahhh!" todos espiraron con fuerza, mirando a Raidyn con los ojos muy abiertos. La incredulidad se congeló en su rostro después del anuncio.

"Tú no hablas en serio, ¿verdad?"

"Bueno ..." miró a Ardyn, sonriendo en broma. "Los dos a menudo exageramos los hechos o inventamos cosas para hacer las cosas más interesantes. ¿No tengo razón, Ardyn-kun?"

"¡Ah! ¡Eso es seguro! No puedo vivir sin nuestra pequeña situación. Sin embargo, realmente extraño a la pobre Princesa Zenda ... ella era una buena asistente. Lástima que se convirtiera en un monstruo deforme en el accidente de laboratorio, luego sufrió una Agonizando la muerte mucho después. Su novio vino a vengarse tampoco ayudó. Pobre héroe tonto ", Ulbert negó con la cabeza y añadió. "Pero se lo merecía. Destruir todas mis ollas no era agradable. Además, el tonto niño bebió cada poción roja sin etiqueta que encontró. No es sorprendente que explotara al final".

Itami solo podía imaginar cuál era el nombre del "héroe", recordando cierto juego. "Pobre Link ..." murmuró sudando.

"Hmmm ..." Colgando sus piernas, Raidyn estaba aburrida. "Espero que tengan helado; me encanta el helado. Mimoza-sensei, ¿hay helado alrededor?" y con eso, la aventurera volvió a su yo habitual, infantil, mirando a la anciana felizmente.

"¡Oh, mi! ¡Esto fue aterrador! ¿Qué es la crema de hielo por cierto?" Preguntó Mimoza, limpiándose la transpiración con un pañuelo. "Nunca lo he escuchado. ¿Es algo de comida?"

"¿¡Qué!" Raidyn rugió de pánico. "¿¡¿Tú no tienes helado ?!"

Arpegio se retiró, caminando cerca de su hermana.

Estaba asustada, pero ... "No hay otra manera ... ¡No puedo dejar que mi hermana me gane! ¡No hay manera!" La determinación se encendió una vez más en sus ojos. "¡No puede ser que ella esté delante de mí, incluso enamorada!"

Ella puso su brazo alrededor de Lelei y dijo:

"Háblame de Itami-san, ¿hm?"

"Itami Youjy. Un oficial militar del país de Nihon. Concedido el título de" Señor "por el Rey del Reino de Elba. Además, es un patriarca honorario de la tribu Elfo Oscuro del Bosque Schwarz, etc."

"Un 'Señor' ... bueno, no es muy alto, ¡pero sigue siendo un noble! ¿Cómo, qué hay de su situación financiera? ¿Sus activos?"

No tienes que decírselo a Lelei dos veces, ella cambió de asiento de inmediato, se sentó en el lugar donde estaba sentada, cerca de Itami.

"Oye, espera un minuto. Lelei, ese es mi asiento".

"Era mío antes de que lo robaras".

"No tiene sentido decir eso ahora. Dámelo".

"No."

"¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué estás siendo tan difícil?"

Después de eso, Lelei agarró con fuerza la manga de Itami y dijo:

"Ya tenemos una relación de tres noches".

Las tres noches en cuestión (se podría decir que era un ritual, pero era más una tradición) se referían al hecho de que una pareja que pasaba tres noches durmiendo juntas en la misma cama ahora estaba unida. En otras palabras, esta fue una declaración de que "A partir de este día en adelante, estamos casados".

"¿Quién ... quién y quién?" Alfie preguntó con voz temblorosa.

"Itamy y yo"

"Aieeeee!"

Había sido superada en el mundo académico, golpeada en el poder financiero, ¡y ahora Lelei incluso había tomado la delantera en el campo del amor! ¡Nadie estaba dispuesto a ayudarla! ¡No amigos, ni extraños, ni patrocinadores! ¡Nada!

"Suuu ...!"

En este momento, la cuerda tensa anudada alrededor del corazón de Alfie se tensó aún más, y así, se rompió. Cuando regresó a sus sentidos, ya había golpeado a Lelei en la cabeza con el tazón de su sopa intacta.

Una parte de ella había considerado que sería malo si Lelei se quemara, pero una vez que tomó el tazón, todo eso salió por la ventana: la sopa se había enfriado después de haberla dejado allí durante tanto tiempo. Siendo ese el caso, no había necesidad de dudar, Alfie arrojó el tazón de sopa a la cabeza de Lelei.

'¡Chapoteo!'

'¡Chapoteo!'

'¡Chapoteo!'

El sonido del goteo resonó en medio de las paredes del restaurante muchas veces, y todos los miembros del pequeño grupo guardaron silencio de inmediato.

Su cabello plateado ahora estaba teñido de marrón rojizo por la sopa dulce. Además, la sopa que goteaba le había llegado a los hombros y le había manchado la ropa blanca.

Todos miraban en shock a Alfie, mientras ella misma se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho.

"Mierda, fui demasiado lejos".

Aun así, no se arrepintió de lo que había hecho. En este momento, Alfie se sentía más relajada de lo que nunca había estado; de hecho, todo esto era necesario.

En este momento, Lelei se levantó, algo inestable. Miró a su hermana mayor, y un fuego ardió en sus ojos.

Y esto nos lleva a los eventos al principio de este capítulo.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: En algún lugar de Rondel:**

Londel había sabido durante mucho tiempo de la guerra entre el Imperio y los dos países al otro lado de la Puerta. Sin embargo, cuando uno tomó en consideración la ubicación de la Puerta en Arnus y Dalnus, la ciudad de Londel estaba en dirección totalmente opuesta a la Capital Imperial. Incluso había una cadena montañosa entre las dos ciudades, completa con un arroyo de montaña que fluía desde los picos helados. Por eso, nadie pensó que la lucha vendría aquí.

Pero justo ahora, en una habitación lujosa, preparada directamente para su habitante actual, un hombre estaba sentado frente a su mesa, con varios libros almacenados en él.

"Mmmm interesante."

Su nariz enterrada profundamente en uno de los libros, parecía que había encontrado algo muy interesante. Al menos lo suficientemente interesante como para enterrar su nariz en ella.

"Los tres ojos de Ral / Elange ..."

Las leves arrugas alrededor y la luz viva en sus ojos lo hacían parecer una persona sabia. Su bata blanca erudita que lo adornaba de pies a cabeza en realidad hacía cumplir esta idea.

"Fufufuf ... una leyenda muy interesante. Me pregunto si es verdad. De hecho, necesitamos un equipo de expedición completo aquí lo antes posible. Sea cual sea la razón, el aire alrededor y, además, en la ciudad está lleno hasta el tope con partículas mágicas, cualquiera que entrene en la ciudad con magia obtiene grandes beneficios ".

El hombre acariciaba su barba pulcramente recortada, su rostro, que era de un hombre guapo de unos treinta años, mostraba una sonrisa confiada y conocedora.

"De hecho, hay algo alrededor que es la causa de este fenómeno. Y sea lo que sea, lo encontraré. Así como su majestad decretó".

Al igual que un loco, se echó a reír, su mirada se llenó de júbilo por un momento, antes de guardar silencio una vez más, observando los pergaminos dispersos en su mesa, papeles grabados con diagramas mágicos y el diseño de la ciudad.

"Las formaciones de análisis pronto estarán listas alrededor de la ciudad. Una vez que se hayan completado, podremos hacer un análisis completo. Los Seres Supremos estarán satisfechos, estoy seguro.

'¡Ping-ping!'

La bola de cristal sobre su mesa hizo un ping, soltando un chirrido. Y con un gesto de su mano, una voz fue liberada de ella.

"Informe…"

"Fluder-sama", la figura encapuchada se inclinó profundamente antes de continuar. "Unos pocos días más y el diseño se establecerá para una exploración completa".

"Bueno…"

Fluder, el lanzador tri-mágico del reino estaba confiado. Tenía mucho tiempo, después de todo, completar la tarea que su maestro había decretado y le había confiado era de gran importancia. La presencia de los dos Seres Supremos fue solo para asegurarse de que todo saliera bien. Un regalo de su glorioso Señor, sí, lo consideró así.

Pero, en el fondo estaba muy consciente de la verdad. Ulbert y Esdeath solo estaban alrededor para inspeccionar la ciudad y obtener una primera impresión.

¿Por qué Ainz enviaría personalmente a los Seres Supremos para asegurarse de que su tarea se completara como él pretendía?

Ainz le demostró a Fluder muchas veces que no tenía que enviar a nadie, solo dar las órdenes a las personas previstas y así se haría. Pase lo que pase, iría según el capricho de su palma.

"A menos que por supuesto ..." Fluder permaneció en silencio por un momento, pensando, frunciendo el ceño con fuerza.

"A menos que algo grandioso suceda aquí en los próximos días: algo que merezca no la presencia de uno, sino de dos Seres Supremos. En ese caso ...", su sonrisa era evidente cuando se volvió hacia la bola de cristal y la figura que había en ella.

"Tómese su tiempo. Asegúrese de que todo esté configurado correctamente. Llámeme una vez que haya terminado con el arreglo. Lo revisaré personalmente".

"Como desees, Fluder-sama". La pelota quedó en blanco una vez más, un extraño gas girando en su interior.

Recostado en su cómodo asiento, el hombre lanzó una sonrisa salvaje. "Esas tonterías políticas de la Tierra y el Imperio ... empujando sus visitas una y otra vez. Si esto sucede así ... Nunca verán el glorioso reino de mi maestro".

De hecho, la JSDF y el Imperio comenzaron a negociar qué momento sería mejor para visitar el reino, haciendo esto a través de sus diplomáticos. Intentando visitar el Reino Hechicero al mismo tiempo.

"¡Oh, Dios mío! Puede que tenga que presionarlos un poco, o nunca verán la gloria de los Seres Supremos".

Con un zumbido, Fluder envió un rápido mensaje mental, instando a sus subordinados a actuar.

"Bueno, veamos entonces qué hay en la ciudad".

Justo después de que activó su magia de adivinación, una vista realmente interesante lo recibió. "Ahora, esto es interesante".

Dos chicas se enfrentaron en una calle un poco concurrida; uno era familiar Él la había visto en aquel entonces. El segundo, ella era completamente desconocida para el viejo maestro.

"Fufufuf ... esto puede interesar a mi pequeña alumna. Vamos a ver qué dirá al ver esto".

Meguminoi le había hablado de esto ... niña Lelei. Describiéndola como una verdadera erudita, una persona que aprendió y se aclimató con una velocidad récord. Aprendizaje de magia de nivel 0 en solo unos días de entrenamiento.

"Veamos de qué estás hecho ..." Con un gesto de su mano, Fluder agregó una capa de opciones a su magia de adivinación, pero justo en el momento en que una función entró en vigor, firmó que algo salió mal.

"Hmm, inteligente. La bendición que ella lleva en realidad repele mi intento de analizar toda la escala de su potencial. Me pregunto ..." murmuró, poniendo los ojos en blanco pensando. "Me pregunto, es porque es un efecto pasivo, o son las deidades que la protegen activamente para no escupir información valiosa. Interesante ..."

'Knock-Knock-knock ...'

"Adelante."

La puerta se abrió, revelando a una niña pequeña con un atuendo de bruja carmesí. "Maestro Fluder".

"¡Ah! ¡Mi pequeño aprendiz! Espero que estés bien. Te veo bien recuperado después de nuestro pequeño partido de práctica. ¿Cómo fue el globo de dulces que dejé en tu habitación? Espero que recuerde cuál es tu marca favorita. O, supongo , mi mente envejecida no lo olvidó. Él, jeje ... "

La niña estaba en silencio, solo asintiendo solemnemente. "Sí, maestro Fluder".

Mirando en la dirección del globo resplandeciente, ella necesitaba preguntar. "¿Que pasó?"

"¡Vamos! ¡Ven! Tu pequeño amigo se enfrentará a una mujer, supongo que tú también quieres ver de qué es capaz ella realmente.

Asintiendo en silencio, Meguminoi acercó una silla a su maestra, sin ver el partido de partida. "Lelei…" murmuró antes de que empezara el partido.

"Entonces, yo, Rory Mercury, el apóstol de Emroy, el Dios de la guerra, concedo mi aprobación a la 13ª batalla de las hermanas de la familia Lelena."

La declaración de Rory fue como una pistola de arranque.

Alfie hizo el primer movimiento. Había un destello de luz en su mano derecha, y una pequeña bola de luz voló hacia Lelei.

En respuesta, Lelei convocó un anillo de viento alrededor de su túnica blanca, evadiendo fácilmente la bola de luz.

'¡Choque!'

Justo después de eso, Alfie sacó un arma conocida como bolas.

Originalmente, las bolas lanzaban armas usadas para cazar presas. Sin embargo, en manos de un usuario experto, podría usarse para todo tipo de ataques altamente variables, mostrando un gran poder en el corto y mediano alcance. Además, no era un arma pesada, por lo que era fácil de llevar sobre la persona. Generalmente, las bolas se hacían uniendo varios pesos con una cuerda, pero las bolas que Alfie sostenía estaban hechas de tres pesos unidos por cadenas finas. Además, dado que Alfie era un exponente de la magia mineral, había logrado alterar las propiedades físicas del arma en su mano: los pesos en espiral estaban hechos de diferentes materiales y muy encantados con la magia, que liberaba una luz brillante de acuerdo con los datos de sus usuarios. será.

"Ahora, esa es una forma interesante de usar minerales. ¿No crees?"

"Umu ..." la chica silenciosa se inclinó hacia delante, comiendo algunos dulces recuperados bajo su túnica.

"Ahora entonces." Los ojos de Fluder se abrieron de par en par, mirando a la chica sentada cerca de él. "Hay una pequeña tarea para ti. Solo para agudizar tu mente y tus habilidades analíticas. ¿Estás preparado? O aún necesitas tiempo para recuperarte".

"Estoy lista", respondió ella sin dudarlo.

"Entonces, por favor, analice sus habilidades y técnicas de acuerdo con su mejor conocimiento. Dígame sus fallas y cómo las arreglaría. Tiene tiempo hasta que la batalla termine. No puede usar la magia para hacerlo. Ahora, ¡comience! "

Y así, la pequeña bruja comenzó a ver el balón cada vez más intenso, analizando sus movimientos y técnicas con confianza.

¿Qué trae el futuro? Nadie sabe. Una cosa es verdad; Las cosas grandes se jugarán en Rondel en los próximos días.


	4. Capitulo 29

"¿No es esto, no lo sé, un poco peligroso?" Itami miró a su alrededor preocupada. "Quiero decir, ambos pueden salir gravemente heridos".

"Es un duelo, ¿no es bastante obvio?"

Todos alrededor observaban al hombre con una ligera irritación.

"Raidyn-san, ¿no estás un poco preocupado por ellos?"

'¡Auge!'

Las calles se convirtieron en un desastre bajo la lucha de las dos hermanas. Y ahora, muchos cráteres decoraban el suelo alrededor de los dos.

"En realidad no, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"Es solo que ..." Itami se mordió el labio mirando a las hermanas peleando. Obviamente, ambos tuvieron su parte justa de palizas. Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que uno de ellos hiriera al otro, seriamente esta vez.

Es cierto que Mimoza había explicado que siempre era así como los magos de Rondel resolvían sus problemas. Aun así, esperaba más de las personas que vivían en la llamada "Ciudad de la Sabiduría".

¿Un juego de lógica o algo similar? ¿Pero esto? Esto era demasiado simple para su gusto. Esperaba más.

"¿Cuánto tiempo durará esto?" Itami se preguntó en voz baja, y de inmediato recibió la respuesta.

"Normalmente hasta que sus escudos se derrumban".

Mirando a su alrededor, era un elfo de aspecto aburrido que no estaba lejos de ellos lo que había respondido. Su cabello era rubio, pero comparado con un elfo, se veía bastante, ¿cómo deberíamos decir ...? ¿Llanura? Al menos en comparación con un elfling normal.

"Oh, gracias ..." con eso, Itami continuó observando la batalla, mordiéndose los pulgares preocupado.

'¡Auge!' Apareció un nuevo cráter en la plaza, y desde el polvo, la hermana mayor que corría se lanzó hacia adelante. Su ropa era incomparable, una delgada capa de un campo translúcido que la rodeaba.

"¡Maldita sea! Quédate quieto, ¿quieres?"

Mientras que Arpeggio usó sus bolas y su magia basada en mineralogía para ganar la delantera, Lelei usó su bastón y todas las cosas que había aprendido durante su estadía con Kato. Naturalmente, la niña también había encontrado uso en todas las cosas que había aprendido en su viaje con estas personas extrañas, todo esto que utilizó para derrotar a su hermana y vengarse después de su humillación.

"Te conseguiré esta vez, Alfie…"

Su prístina ropa blanca todavía estaba manchada con la sopa rojiza. Pero extrañamente, ninguna suciedad que uno pudiera esperar con una batalla tan acalorada era visible en ella. Alrededor de su cuerpo, el mismo escudo translúcido parpadeó de vez en cuando.

"¿No parece que los dos podrían explotarse en cualquier momento? Y a toda la gente que lo rodea, ¿no es un poco peligroso estar tan cerca?"

De hecho, alrededor de la multitud comenzó a crecer y crecer. Más y más personas se reunieron para presenciar el choque de las hermanas. Más y más se reunieron para hacer sus apuestas y babear a las dos chicas que luchan. Sobre todo en las curvas perfectas de Alfie que se balanceaban violentamente bajo el calor de la batalla.

"¡Mi! ¡Mi! ¡Mi! Esto me recuerda a mis años de juventud. Los jóvenes siempre son tan ardientes". Poniendo una mano en su mejilla, la expresión de la vieja Sabia se suavizó, recordando su juventud, las aventuras que ella y Rory habían compartido, y sus muchos duelos bajo los cuales causó una gran destrucción sobre cualquiera que la molestara.

"De hecho, ¡era tan ardiente! Oh, pobre Kato y el resto, me pregunto cómo están ahora ..."

Itami y las personas que la oían murmurar solo podían sudar, retrocediendo un poco.

A partir de la estatura de la anciana y la actitud relajada, era difícil imaginarla con el atributo "ardiente".

Rory, como un buen juez, y el "jardinero" designado por su dios, observó el partido en la primera fila, siempre vigilante, asegurándose de que ninguno de los lados pudiera hacer trampa.

Su dios podría haber sido el maestro de la muerte, la locura, la violencia, la guerra y la oscuridad, pero también era un dios legítimo que odiaba los trucos y los actos despectivos. Era contra su naturaleza dejar que tales cosas sucedieran, y como su enviado en este mundo, era su tarea asegurarse de que tal cosa no pudiera suceder en su presencia.

"Esperemos que esto traiga resultados ..."

No tienes que preguntar, después de la lucha momentánea al comienzo de la batalla, la pequeña maga con el pelo azul plateado comenzó a ganar la delantera, cada vez más rechazando a su hermana con su excelente uso del medio ambiente, y sus nuevas habilidades aprendidas.

"¡Maldita sea!" Arpegio juró, huyendo de otra explosión de aire comprimido.

'¡Auge!'

"¡Si esto sigue así, seguramente perderé! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ese maldito mocoso!"

"[Wind Blades]".

Lelei movió su muñeca con elegancia, lanzando su magia de nivel 1, y varias ondas de aire comprimido arruinaron el suelo en el siguiente momento, su hermana apenas pudo evadirlas.

De hecho, en tan poco tiempo, ella había podido aprender incluso un hechizo de nivel 1. Para cualquier otra persona, llegar a este punto puede haber llevado meses, incluso durante algunos años. Este logro demostró lo talentosa que era ella. Por supuesto, la bendición de su deidad adorada también ayudó a recoger cosas a un ritmo acelerado.

Naturalmente, en el sistema mágico basado en niveles, con cada nivel, el aprendizaje tomó más tiempo y se necesitaba más esfuerzo para lanzar un hechizo. Para la mayoría de las personas, el nivel 2 era el pináculo que podían alcanzar, generalmente solo las personas verdaderamente talentosas o bendecidas podían superar ese punto y alcanzar el nivel 3. El nivel 4-5 contaba el reino de héroes, que muy pocos podían alcanzar. El nivel 6 era para leyendas. Por encima de eso había un patio místico. Incluso Fluder bajo sus casi quinientos años solo podía llegar al nivel 7 sin rituales serios. Y esto después de que su maestro le dio los libros necesarios y su bendición para llegar a ese punto.

Otros, sin importar cuánto aprendieron o entrenaron, nunca pudieron lanzar ni siquiera un hechizo de nivel 3.

Aunque su rostro era completamente apático, en el fondo estaba enojada y, una vez, decepcionada, ¿o era frustración? ¿O todo lo anterior? Honestamente, ella no lo sabía con seguridad. En este momento, demasiadas emociones estallan para decidir cuál se sintió Lelei en este momento.

¿Cómo pudo su propia hermana hacerle esto? ¡¿Cómo se atreve ella ?! ¡Lo más probable es que arruinó su oportunidad de participar en la evaluación de Sage! Con su ropa blanca manchada con sopa rojiza, nadie la tomaría en serio, ni los jueces le permitirían participar. Si no tuviera varios días más antes del examen, lo más probable es que ella hubiera matado a su hermana de inmediato por un repentino estallido de rabia.

"Maldita Alfie ..."

Sin embargo, ella lo sabía! Tal vez ella había ido demasiado lejos. Tal vez fue su culpa.

Su hermana estaba en malas condiciones antes, con su elección de camino, su estilo de vida tenso, ya estaba lo suficientemente cargada, y luego Lelei llegó con todo su éxito, todo lo que había ganado tan joven ...

Sí, ella la había empujado con fuerza, demasiado fuerte. La había empujado sobre la línea.

¿Fue su éxito la causa de todo esto? Tal vez, ella no estaba segura. Alfie siempre fue un poco inestable emocionalmente, en contraste, Lelei usualmente era apática hacia la mayoría de las cosas que realmente no despertaban su interés. O simplemente, ¿era demasiado bueno para contenerse? Incluso ella no estaba segura de cuál.

Sin embargo, justo ahora, Lelei no podía olvidar lo que su hermana había hecho con ella. Era su sueño convertirse en un Sabio, y con esto, Alfie probablemente le había robado la oportunidad de convertirse en uno de los Sabios más jóvenes, si no el más joven, en la historia de Rondel.

Si no ganaba ahora, si no recuperaba su honor como candidata sabia, si fallaba ante la gente de Rondel y sus nuevos amigos, su oportunidad de mostrar sus resultados se pospondría durante los próximos años.

Aunque podía esperar, ya que muchos Sabios solo llegaron a este punto en las últimas etapas de su vida, no era su intención hacerlo. ¡No si la oportunidad de ganar la tutela pagada en el Reino Hechicero estaba en juego, no si su honor estaba en juego!

'¡Sonido metálico!'

El sonido de la explosión del aire resonó a través de la calle cuando las hojas de aire comprimido corrían continuamente por el aire, y los escombros caían del cielo como un monzón. Con oleadas de sus pentagramas para defenderse de un ataque, evadir y luego cortar horizontalmente, los ataques de ambos bandos chocaron entre sí en el medio.

"Solo han pasado algunos años, pero has crecido bastante".

"Esta túnica blanca no es para mostrar, ya sabes".

"Palabras audaces. Mira si no te arranco los puntos de sutura de la ropa".

Después de eso, ambas partes aumentaron su apuesta inicial y su potencia de fuego. Unos rayos de luz desviados se desviaron y chamuscaron los aleros de las casas cercanas. Varios trozos de escombros de piedra se dispersaron en la multitud, lo que atrajo aullidos de ellos. El hecho de que nadie hubiera sido herido era un milagro, lo que parecía ser una prueba de que las personas que observaban eran en realidad magos.

"Parece que están fuera de control ..."

Trozos de piedra destrozada cayeron del cielo como balas, haciendo que Itami se encogiera de nuevo en su uniforme. Curiosamente, las otras partes a su alrededor ni siquiera se inmutaron. Probablemente porque estaban acostumbrados al choque de la batalla.

"Eh ... tantos recuerdos", Raidyn sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza, y Ulbert en su costado solo le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

"¿Va sentimental?"

"Solo un poco ..." su atención se volvió hacia una figura extrañamente familiar y encapuchada en la multitud por un momento.

Un hombre con rasgos estoicos y cabello negro bien cortado observó la batalla en medio de personas con los ojos muy abiertos, aunque sus rasgos lógicos permanecieron todo el tiempo.

La gente común no podía ver, pero, reconociendo de inmediato la visión divina de Raidyn, el hombre no solo estaba fuera de su lugar, sino también de su planeta y, lo que es más importante, de su tiempo.

"¿Eso es ... Sr. Spock?" Sí, el rostro del hombre definitivamente se parecía al famoso Vulcano de una serie específica de ciencia ficción.

"Hmm, ¿dijiste algo?"

"Nada, solo mira el partido ... Tengo un mal presentimiento".

En la multitud, el hombre murmuró en un extraño dispositivo. "Capitán, esto está empezando a volverse peligroso ..."

La humedad en el aire se cristalizó en carámbanos, cuyas puntas afiladas brillaban en la luz mientras volaban de un lado a otro. Algunos de ellos acuchillaron en las paredes cercanas, y su yeso se derrumbó y cayó.

"Lo primero que aprenden los magos de la Escuela Lindon es la magia defensiva. Por lo tanto, en la mayoría de las batallas de hechizos, ambos bandos se apresuran a ver quién puede romper las defensas del otro primero. Sin embargo ... los dos tienen un ataque muy alto y un poder defensivo. Lelei ha crecido. tanto que apenas puedo reconocerla ".

Mimoza explicó, recordando su mejor momento.

La verdad era que ambos habían ejercido la totalidad de sus habilidades, y la presión crecía por segundo.

Dicho esto, todas las personas tenían sus límites; y en cierto punto, ambos dejaron de moverse. Jadearon, y con cada respiración lanzaron un hechizo de ataque, antes de levantar sus bastones pesados y usar toda su fuerza para lanzar una barrera defensiva.

Y luego, un sonido como un macizo trozo de metal golpeando algo más hizo eco a su alrededor, levantando una nube de polvo.

"Uuu, ¿es esto lo que quieren decir con un genio? Maldita sea ..."

Alfie apretó los dientes y dio un paso adelante. Era evidente que estaba en desventaja desde el principio; cuando se trataba de lanzar un hechizo, ella era obviamente inferior a su hermana. Y bloqueando las palas del viento, su yeso solo tomó mucho más esfuerzo de lo habitual. Estaba al borde del colapso, solo fuera de su voluntad de hierro que todavía estaba de pie y era capaz de luchar.

Aunque ahora, gracias a su constitución más fuerte, comenzó a tomar la delantera en el combate a corta distancia. Esta ventaja comenzó lentamente a igualar las cosas con Lelei a pesar de su técnica.

La primera mitad de esta batalla fue como un duelo entre dos caballeros que se balanceaban con todas sus fuerzas. El hecho de que hubieran llegado tan lejos fue un testimonio de un choque de fuerza contra fuerza y voluntad contra voluntad.

Sin embargo, si continuaban arrastrando la lucha de esta manera, la diferencia en su fuerza y cansancio respectivas pronto se aclararía: Alfie atacaba cada vez menos, mientras defendía más y más.

En esta situación intensa, Itami sintió que era hora de intentar detenerlos. Con eso, se volvió hacia Rory, el árbitro, y se aventuró:

"Rory, ¿qué deberíamos hacer ahora? Creo que su determinación va a llevar esta lucha a una etapa peligrosa ..."

"Hmm, quizás tengas razón. Pero esperemos un poco más, o la disputa de la hermana se mantendrá para siempre. Mira, el partido aún no se ha decidido. Alfie todavía está buscando una oportunidad para lanzar un contraataque decisivo, mientras que Lelei - quien confía en su victoria, está esperando una oportunidad para terminar la pelea en un solo movimiento ".

Sí, mirándolos de cerca, Itami comenzó a entender lo que Rory quería decir. La batalla no había terminado; cualquiera de las partes todavía podría ganar.

"¿Pero esto todavía está bien?" Itami se cuestionó, pero antes de que pudiera agregar su propia mente y preguntarle a Rory, Raidyn se acercó a la chica, susurrándole algo al oído. La cosa que Rory solo asintió con una expresión severa.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Puede que tengamos un problema ..." susurró Raidyn, haciendo sutiles señales de mano de los militares y señalando varios lugares sombríos.

Itami no tenía idea de cómo Raidyn sabía que esas señales de mano uniformadas en todas partes de la Tierra (podría haber estado en su propio mundo, era lo mismo), pero ahora era muy útil.

Mirando hacia las direcciones puntiagudas, reconoció de inmediato las sombras que se movían de forma extraña, y algunas personas encapuchadas que se movían sospechosamente hacia los competidores.

"¿Que quieres que haga?"

"Notifique a los demás, sutilmente. Una vez que llegue el momento, Ardyn y yo nos aseguraremos de que todo vaya bien. O lo más suave posible".

Asintiendo, Itami siguió su propio camino, pero ya era demasiado tarde. En el siguiente momento, las figuras encapuchadas aceleraron sus pasos, casi alcanzando las líneas del frente de la multitud, lentamente sacando sus cuchillos bañados en una luz extraña y empapados en veneno.

Era evidente, habían reconocido que las cosas no irían tan bien como estaba planeado, y era hora de iniciar el plan B.

"Esto no está bien ..." Ardyn dio un paso detrás de uno de ellos, pero extrañamente, la figura no dijo nada. En lugar…

'¡Rubor!'

Cortando hacia él rápidamente, el hechicero oscuro saltó hacia atrás. "[Empujar]."

Una explosión de poder abandonó su mano, alejándose de la figura encapuchada de inmediato, haciendo que todo un edificio se estrellara contra el atacante.

"¿¡Que es esto!?"

Siendo la multitud observando intensamente a los competidores, solo después de unos segundos reconocieron el ataque de los encapuchados.

"¡El Rey Hechicero envía sus saludos!"

Como muchos fanáticos, las figuras encapuchadas estallan hacia adelante, apareciendo de la multitud, apareciendo en los techos sosteniendo arcos de aspecto simple que sostenían flechas brillantes.

"¡Todos! ¡Dispersad!" Itami rugió, y se produjo el caos. La gente comenzó a huir de izquierda a derecha, todos y cada uno de ellos buscando salvarse a sí mismos, solo unos pocos magos capaces de luchar y defender a los demás.

De hecho, Rondel era la ciudad de los magos y la sabiduría. No la ciudad de los valientes o los guerreros.

Muchos magos solo se concentraron en sus estudios, raramente peleando en batalla real. Sólo de vez en cuando se enfrentaban entre sí. En tales ocasiones, como ahora, la multitud se reunió para babear sobre la próxima destrucción. Pero incluso entonces, si llegara a su vida, los magos, como individuos sofisticados, preferían escuchar su instinto de supervivencia en lugar de hacer lo que un héroe haría.

La mayoría de ellos no eran cobardes, por supuesto, pero preferían preservar su vida, como lo haría cualquier ser racional.

Por lo general, los guardias patrullan alrededor. Pero ahora, de alguna manera, estaban desaparecidos. Tal vez, solo tal vez algo había distraído su atención y no pudieron llegar a este lugar a tiempo.

"¿¡Lelei !? ¿Qué pasó?"

Al escuchar el grito aterrorizado de su hermana, al ver el caos por todas partes, la pequeña candidata sabia reconoció de inmediato que algo no estaba bien. ¡Estaban bajo ataque!

"Alfie ... tenemos que salir allí".

"¡Cuidado con Lelei!" En el último momento, Arpeggio apartó a su hermana del camino y una flecha de aspecto malvado le atravesó la espalda, deteniéndose a solo unos milímetros de su pecho.

"Alfie ..."

"¡Ugh!"

"Alfie!" Gracias a la larga lucha y su estado agotado, el escudo de Arpeggio había sido atravesado por una flecha encantada de inmediato, perforando completamente su pecho. Inmediatamente, la niña se derrumbó, rica sustancia roja abandonando su cuerpo. Temblando, nunca antes había sentido tanto dolor. Era como si alguien la estuviera quemando viva.

En el techo, una persona encapuchada gruñó "¡Maldita sea!" De las varias explosiones de fuego que venían hacia él. Con su posición comprometida, el asesino se vio obligado a retirarse. Sin embargo, estaba satisfecho, asesinar al pequeño mago y varias personas clave era un objetivo secundario. "No se puede evitar; el objetivo principal está completo. ¡Saldré de aquí!"

Con eso, el asesino saltó, desapareciendo entre la multitud.

"Alfie! Alfie!" Lelei gritó desesperadamente, sacudiendo el cuerpo lentamente muriendo de su hermana.

En la multitud, a la derecha y a la izquierda, los encapuchados comenzaron a matar a personas sin cuidado, con flechas que caían del cielo. Perforar, asesinar y matar a quienes no estaban protegidos por alguna barrera o fueron golpeados por desgracia. Sus cantos resonaron más y más fuerte con cada momento.

"¡Mátalos a todos! ¡Mátalos a todos! ¡Mátalos a todos! ¡Mátalos a todos! ¡Porque son indignos para el mundo venidero!"

De hecho, cualquiera que no fuera un mago, o que fuera demasiado lento para lanzar una barrera, muy probablemente había caído desde la primera ola de flechas.

"[Barrera infernal]!"

Con un chasquido del dedo de Ardyn, un campo de fuerza infernal emergió sobre la gente, deteniendo y quemando las flechas en cenizas, quemando a cualquier enemigo que intentara pasarlo con fuerza.

"Tantos ..." murmuró Seras, derribando y neutralizando a uno más.

"¡Mierda!" Constantino juró, reconociendo algo extraño. Los movimientos de los atacantes eran inestables, no como los fluidos que uno podría esperar de una fuerza de ataque organizada. Y sintió, una especie de magia de control mental emitida por ellos.

'¡Susurro! ¡Susurro! ¡Susurro!' Después de un rápido conjuro, su visión se expandió y obtuvo una visión más amplia de lo que pasa. "¡Están controlados por la mente!" él gritó.

Conocía demasiado bien la desagradable naturaleza del control mental, Constantine y Seras habían encontrado este tipo de magia demasiadas veces bajo su línea de trabajo.

Lo único que puedes hacer es matar a los individuos controlados, eliminarlos, encontrar la fuente y acabar con ella, o disipar el control mental de alguna manera.

Desafortunadamente, en el fragor de la batalla, las dos últimas versiones estaban fuera de discusión. Lo más probable es que el controlador no estuviera en la multitud, y jugar con las cabezas de las personas sin identificar el método adecuado era demasiado arriesgado como para intentarlo, además, matarlos no llevaría a ninguna parte. La única opción que quedaba era noquearlos.

"¡Trata de no matarlos!" Pero era evidente; los otros también se habían dado cuenta de lo que él y Seras ya habían hecho. Raidyn gritó a un lado, informando a todos.

"¡Maldita sea!" apretando los dientes, golpeó a otro cultista con túnica. "¡Ardyn! ¿Estás listo?"

"¡Un momento más!" gritó de nuevo el señor oscuro. Muchos cultistas lo asaltaron, pero una barrera invisible a su alrededor anuló todos los ataques.

"¡Oh mi! ¿Qué es esto?" Mimoza lanzó un hechizo para dormir, y un grupo de arqueros se derrumbó en los techos.

"¡Lelei! ¡Necesitas moverte!" Gritó Itami, tirando de Lelei con fuerza. La cara de la niña estaba completamente en blanco, mirando a su hermana sangrando lentamente.

"Alfie…" murmuró Lelei, completamente en blanco y congelada. Incluso contra el dragón, ella no había sentido tal miedo. Ahora, cuando su hermana estaba a punto de morir, ella simplemente ... simplemente no podía moverse. Mirando fijamente el eje de la flecha que salía del pecho de su hermana, observando la sangre de Arpeggio cubriendo sus manos, solo podía temblar, observando el torbellino de su hermana moviéndose al azar.

"¡Huff! ¡Huff!" Alfie observó a Lelei suplicar, temerosos orbes que la miraban fijamente, su respiración pasaba de ser apta a caprichosa e hiperventiladora, sedienta de aire tan horriblemente cortado de sus pulmones.

"¡Itami! ¡Sácala de aquí! ¡Estás en la línea de fuego!" Zeno saltó ante la niña congelada e Itami, lanzando su magia defensiva, con Tuka y Yao no lejos de ellos para defenderse de los atacantes.

"[Barrera divina]!"

Llegó justo a tiempo, porque al momento siguiente varios cultistas lanzaron su magia y una línea de hechizos explotó en la barrera sagrada.

'¡Explosión! ¡Explosión! ¡Explosión!'

"Sus mentes están nubladas ..." Rory saltó lejos de un corte elegante, golpeando a su oponente con gran elegancia. "Emroy-sama se sentiría decepcionado si los mato en este estado. Probablemente incluso me regañaría por enviar tantas almas confundidas en su camino ..."

"¿¡Su santidad !? ¡¡Esta es realmente su mayor preocupación !?" Yao comenzó a enojarse, golpeando a uno enmascarado con el lado opaco de su espada.

Su oposición no era tan fuerte, pero sus números aparecieron repentinamente y comenzaron a ponerse peligrosos. Más de eso, varios lanzadores de magia estaban en medio de sus filas, y los techos circundantes estaban llenos de arqueros enmascarados. Esta fue una emboscada hábilmente organizada; No había ninguna duda al respecto.

"¡En el nombre del Rey Hechicero! ¡En el nombre del Rey Hechicero! ¡En el nombre del Imperio, purgaremos a los indignos!"

Tales y similares cantos resonaron en sus bocas a medida que más y más aparecían en los callejones, tratando sistemáticamente de reducir el grupo, haciendo que retrocedieran lentamente. Aunque, matarlos no sería un problema, la mayoría de ellos eran personas simples con una expresión en blanco debajo de sus capuchas y máscaras.

Terminar el ayuno de incursión significaría que tendrían que matar personas inocentes. Incluso si estuvieran dispuestos a hacerlo, el caos era enorme en la plaza; muchos civiles confundidos también se vuelven locos en el desorden. Había una alta posibilidad de que simplemente los confundieran con los atacantes o los golpearan de mala gana.

"Esto no es bueno ..." En la cúpula protectora, Zeno se había formado con su magia de paladín, una cantidad constante de personas comenzó a reunirse. Por lo tanto, se vio obligado a ampliarlo para poder albergar a más civiles. Por esta razón, las paredes de la burbuja empezaron a adelgazarse más y más. Y el paladín necesitaba más poder para sostenerlo y mantener la integridad, agotando sus reservas de manera significativa.

Estaba seguro de que podría mantener el ritmo por un tiempo y sería capaz de escapar si quisiera, incluso pelear contra todos en la calle si se tratara de eso. El único problema era todos los inocentes alrededor; si bajaba las defensas, el enemigo lo violaría de inmediato, y si eso ocurría, seguramente saltarían a los civiles detrás de él. No podía estar en muchos lugares a la vez, después de todo; Él no era un ser omnipotente o un dios.

"Qué patético ..." Haciendo unos pocos movimientos de mano extraños, solo para ser elegantes, Ardyn finalmente preparó su magia. "[Cálculo de magia]! [Buscador de magia: Paralizar]!"

'¡Destello!' En un instante, una ola recorrió toda la plaza, congelando a todas las personas con túnica de asalto en un radio de varios bloques. En ese momento, los atacantes se congelaron completamente, cayendo hacia adelante como un ladrillo.

"¿E-se acabó?" Tuka preguntó encogiéndose de hombros, mirando a su alrededor asustada como una liebre, viendo a la gente caer hacia adelante como ladrillos congelados.

"Hmm ..."

"¿Constantino? ¿Estás bien?" Seras se acercó al detective sobrenatural, y el hombre se puso de pie, terminando la investigación del hombre congelado.

"Paralizar la magia, nada especial, pero apuntar y golpear solo a los objetivos en una multitud como esta ... eso es algo que muy pocos pueden hacer ..."

Por un momento, miró a Ardyn, quien aparentemente reconoció su mirada, mirándolo con aire de suficiencia bajo su máscara. La vibra que recibió de la dirección del hombre envió escalofríos a través de su columna vertebral.

"No es nada; será mejor que salgamos de aquí antes de que aparezcan más".

"Tiene razón ... Mimoza-dono, ¿conoces algún buen lugar?" Preguntó Zeno, en su rostro se asentó una expresión preocupada. Varias gotas de sudor cayeron de sus sienes. Era visible lo preocupado que estaba.

"Hmm, tal vez ..." respondió el anciano. "Hay un lugar…"

"... Pensar que se atreverían a teñir el suelo de un campo de batalla santificado por mí, Rory. Blasfemo ..."

"Raidyn-san ... ellos gritaron ..."

"Lo sé ..." Mordiéndose el labio, ella había escuchado lo suficientemente bien lo que la gente gritaba.

Primero, cantaron el Rey Hechicero que les envió. Entonces algunos de ellos gritaron que fueron enviados por el Imperio, agregando varios otros partidos. Honestamente, todo esto era confuso. Alguien movió las cuerdas detrás de las escenas.

Mirando a su lado, quitándose la capucha a uno de los cultistas, se reveló un rostro familiar.

"¿El viejo, desde entonces?" Un rostro anciano apareció y quedó congelado en un estado en blanco. Sus ojos sabios anteriores estaban llenos de vacío.

"Grey Co Aldo? ¿Qué hace el caballero asignado de la Princesa aquí?"

Para la pregunta de Itami, una voz diferente respondió.

"No solo él ..." Rory se quitó otra capucha, luego otra. A algunos de ellos los conocían demasiado bien. Algunos de ellos eran mujeres, más precisamente, los miembros de los Caballeros de la Rosa de Piña. Los miembros de los guardias pretorianos del emperador. Los otros no estaban familiarizados en absoluto.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí los caballeros de la princesa? ¿No están ...?"

"No, probablemente fue una derrota, una distracción ..."

"¡Alto, tu ahí!" varias unidades de guardia se apresuraron hacia la pequeña banda, y las personas aún vivas se escondieron detrás de Zeno. Tuvieron la suerte de haber sobrevivido a ese caos. Todos temblaron, incapaces de decidir qué hacer.

"Alfie ...!" Lelei lloró, abrazando el cuerpo casi frío de su hermana. La niña parecía estar muerta, en ese estado, no era probable que alguien pudiera ayudarla. Su respiración se había reducido a un nivel anormal, mirando fijamente hacia adelante. "¡¿Puedes ayudarla ?! ¡Ayúdala!"

Todos miraron hacia otro lado, y Rory puso su mano en su hombro. Lo mejor que podía hacer era rezar por su alma.

"Emroy-sama tomará su alma; ella murió de buena muerte".

"¡No la toques!" Lelei barrió la mano de Rory inmediatamente.

"¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?" Gritó el comandante de las fuerzas de guardia. Era un viejo veterano canoso con la armadura de los guardias de la ciudad. Evidentemente, tenía suficiente después de toda la mierda que había sucedido hoy. Dicha mierda había obstaculizado su camino aquí después de todo.

"Nos atacaron", respondió Mimoza de inmediato.

"¿Por quién?"

"Por los cultistas, o más como personas controladas por la mente", explicó Mimoza con toda seriedad en su tono. Nadie en las fiestas actuales la había visto así nunca. "Todos aquellos con máscaras y capuchas tendidas en el suelo paralizados fueron nuestros atacantes. Puedes encontrar un montón de ellos en los techos y callejones alrededor".

Mirando a su alrededor, muchas personas habían muerto, incluso más tumbados en el suelo con una expresión congelada.

"¿Control mental? ¿Con tanta gente? Con todo respeto, sabio Mimoza, ¡no seas ridículo! ¡Nadie, excepto los dioses, puede controlar la mente de tanta gente!"

Siendo él mismo un mago, el capitán de la guardia era muy consciente de lo que era posible y de lo que no, no era fácil engañarlo.

"Pero todo es verdad ..." dio un paso adelante Rory. "O me dices que yo, el apóstol del Gran Emroy, estoy mintiendo? ¿Deseas ser golpeado por tu sacrilegio?"

"Yo-tu santidad ...!" El comandante se sorprendió de inmediato, tragando profundamente y arrodillándose. De inmediato reconoció a Rory. "¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Nunca me atrevería!"

"Entonces, si no estás creyendo a tu Sabio, cree lo que dije. Este fue el trabajo de una secta vil. Un ataque coordinado de un enemigo oculto tal vez respaldado por un dios desconocido. Haz tu trabajo - ataca a la gente inconsciente. Luego toma bajo custodia para que no puedan dañar a otros. Mis subordinados y yo personalmente investigaremos la situación ".

"Underlings ..." murmuró Itami con inquietud; Nunca le gustó cuando Rory se refería a él de esa manera.

"Por supuesto, si eso es lo que desea su santidad. ¡Gracias! Le agradeceré, por supuesto, si necesita nuestra ayuda, llámenos. Con mucho gusto apoyaremos su investigación con nuestra experiencia".

Antes de Rory, el digno capitán de la guardia se convirtió en un cordero humilde. La situación actual mostró cuánta influencia tenían los apóstoles sobre incluso los individuos mejor clasificados. Cuánto les temía la mayoría de la gente.

"Hmm, eso es más como eso!"

Mientras tanto, Raidyn se arrodilló al lado de Alfie, investigando su estado y la flecha que la había atravesado.

"Flecha de hechicera envenenada. Muy rara, muy poderosa". Ella probó el veneno cerca de la punta, y de inmediato lo reconoció, escupiéndolo en el lugar. "Veneno del rey Basilisco. No es probable que sobreviva ..."

Ya había comenzado. Los cuerpos de los muertos a su alrededor ya habían comenzado a convertirse en piedra. El potente veneno del rey basilisco no solo era una toxina mortal que podía hacer indefensos incluso a los hombres más fuertes, sino que un momento después de la muerte comenzó a petrificar el cuerpo, haciendo casi imposible resucitar a las personas.

Solo gracias a Raidyn eliminando la flecha y al esfuerzo constante de Zeno por mantener a la niña con vida mantenida en línea los rasgos mortales del veneno. Al ser el cerrojo uno de los lanzadores de hechizos, era muy dañino para los magos y los lanzadores de magia.

"Alfie ..." Lelei estaba aplastada, sosteniendo la mano fría de su hermana, ella seguramente moriría si continuaba así.

¡No! ¡Ella no podía aceptarlo! Ella no lo haria ¡Debe haber habido una manera de salvarla!

"¡Ayúdala! ¡Sé que puedes! ¡Ayúdala!"

"¿Zeno ...? Eres más competente en sanación que yo. ¿Puedes hacer algo?" El hombre sudó, haciendo todo lo posible por mantener el veneno a raya, una luz cálida envolviendo constantemente el cuerpo de Arpegio, originándose de su mano.

"Desafortunadamente, no puedo ... El alma está encendida para abandonar el cuerpo. Tal vez si Medhirt estuviera aquí, juntos podríamos deshacer el efecto de petrificación".

Al observar Arpeggio, algunas de sus partes ya habían comenzado a petrificarse, empujándola hacia una falla total de órganos.

"¡Pero solo, mi magia de paladín no es lo suficientemente fuerte! Estoy especializada en defensa, no en curación". Su puño se cerró. "Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada más. Tal vez pueda comprarle unas horas más, pero eso es todo ..."

La luz en los ojos de Alfie comenzó a atenuarse lentamente, y los últimos rayos de esperanza comenzaron a desaparecer.

Constantino apartó la mirada algo triste. La niña era demasiado joven para morir.

Pero no era un dios, y después de inspeccionar uno de los cuerpos medio petrificados y analizar el veneno con un hechizo, llegó a una conclusión.

Sin los artículos adecuados, no podía hacer nada. Las Deidades pueden haber sido capaces de hacer algo, o convertirla en un vampiro podría salvarla. ¿Pero condenando el alma del niño con eterna condenación, encarcelada dentro de su propia carne? Incluso la cosa más vil no merecía ese destino.

"..." Lelei miró hacia otro lado, todavía sosteniendo las manos apenas cálidas de su hermana, manos que lentamente se volvían frías y rígidas. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin cesar.

Ella condenó a los dioses. Ella condenó este mundo. Se condenó a su debilidad por dejar que su hermana muriera de esa manera. Ella haría cualquier cosa; Ella vendería su alma para salvarla. Y el diablo solo necesitaba mucho para actuar.

"Que intrigante ..."

"Ardyn, ¿puedes hacer algo por ella?"

Ardyn se acercó al cuerpo, inspeccionándolo con curiosidad.

"Hmm, ¿tal vez ponerla en estasis y encontrar una manera de eliminar la petrificación, y luego neutralizar el veneno?" se ofreció a pensar. "Desafortunadamente, los métodos necesarios necesitan costosos ingredientes alquímicos. Nada de lo que pueda ahorrar o estar dispuesto a sacrificar en este momento por una chica simple".

"Entonces aléjate de ella!"

Lelei gritó en ese momento, y cuando ella quería alejarlo, el tiempo se detuvo para ella; una nueva voz invadió su mente de repente.

"¿A qué estarías dispuesto a renunciar? ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a dar para salvar a tu hermana? ¿Para abrazarla una vez más como un todo?"

Esto no fue una pregunta. Ella estaría dispuesta a dar todo por salvar a su hermana. ¡Incluso su propia alma! ¡Incluso dispuesto a hacer un trato con el diablo!

"¿Estás seguro de esto? Si estás de acuerdo, nada deshará el trato ..."

Ahora, al oír esto ella no estaba segura. Ella había escuchado a Zeno hablar de demonios durante su viaje. Demonios que tentaban a la gente con tratos injustos. Pero si esto sucediera así, su hermana moriría. No. Seguramente moriría si no hiciera algo.

"Estoy dispuesto a pagar su medicación". Zeno miró al hombre con todo el disgusto que pudo reunir.

Esta figura de Ardyn era malvada, la sentía en sus huesos.

Por lo general, Zeno nunca juzgaba a las personas a primera vista, pero no podía dejar de llegar a una conclusión después de tan poco tiempo.

"Muy bien. Haré lo que pueda en el marco de un cierto costo. Espero que no se reduzcan mis beneficios. Alternativamente ..." Ardyn miró a Yao, enviándole escalofríos por la columna vertebral y luego observando a Raidyn con ojos hambrientos. "Acepto pagos alternativos. Ese elfo oscuro se ve bastante bien. Y me falta un cierto espécimen de mi colección".

"¡Bastardo!"

"Ardyn ..."

"Hmm, sí, mi preciosa amiga?"

"No seas idiota. Haz lo que debas".

"¿Por qué debería? ¿Sin pago? ¡No seas ridículo!" El hombre simplemente rechazó la petición de su amigo. "Como hombre de negocios, es natural que quiera algo a cambio".

Lelei comenzó a agitarse. Además, angustiado por la frialdad del hombre. Su hermana estaba a punto de morir, casi petrificada, necesitaban hacer algo rápido, o todo se perdería. Solo el esfuerzo constante de Zeno de su lado estaba ralentizando el proceso.

"¿No puedes hacer algo?" Itami le preguntó al paladín arrodillado al lado de Arpeggio, pero el hombre se encogió de hombros.

"Hacer lo mejor que pueda. Los efectos de la petrificación son muy difíciles de manejar. Más difícil, si el veneno de la criatura está fuera de tu alcance de conocimiento. He tratado con criaturas similares al basilisco antes, pero esta toxina es otra cosa, es casi como si fuera una criatura mutada de la que recogieron la toxina. Además, la flecha que la atravesó es básicamente la ruina de los lanzadores de magia como ella. Si no lanzara continuamente [Mid Nullify Toxin] y [Healing Hands, habría muerto hace mucho tiempo. "

Mirando a su alrededor, de hecho, cualquiera que había sido atravesado por las flechas, o cortado por las armas que llevaban los atacantes, había muerto hacía mucho tiempo y se había convertido en estatuas de piedra. Incluso ahora, los guardias estaban tratando de averiguar qué hacer con ellos.

"Rory?" preguntó Itami con gran preocupación. Pero la chica solo negó con la cabeza. "No soy un sanador, desafortunadamente. Mi dios es el dios de la oscuridad, no la vida. Si lo deseas, puedo ayudarla a pasar al otro lado. Sin embargo, el cálido abrazo de Emroy la aceptará".

Lelei lo miró sin comprender, sacudiendo la cabeza.

¡No! ¡Ella no podía rendirse! ¡Debe haber habido una manera!

"Desafortunadamente, no hay nada que podamos hacer".

No era cierto, por supuesto. Tanto Raidyn como Ardyn estaban conscientes de esto. Pero deshacer esta aflicción venenosa con solo poderes divinos sería demasiado. E injusto para todas las personas que lo rodean.

"Sí, presumir no servirá. Y puede que nos preste demasiada atención, más de lo que tenemos actualmente. Sin embargo, podríamos lidiar con eso modificando los recuerdos de la gente. Pero, ¿por qué deberíamos intervenir? No solo sería aburrido, pero complicaría innecesariamente la situación. Odio jugar a ser dios; no soy uno, sin importar mi nivel de poder ".

Aunque Raidyn podría haber pensado así, su colega no lo hizo mucho. Ulbert estaba más motivado para recolectar almas y obtener más poder, recuperar su antiguo poder y vengarse de aquellos que lo obligaron a dormir tanto tiempo.

Además, se sorprendió de cuánto poder habían ganado sus amigos bajo sus nuevas existencias, incluso después de que trataron de ocultárselo. Ahora, se sentía inferior de pie cerca de ellos. Ya fuera por su sangre demoníaca, o simplemente por su síndrome de "Chuunibyou evolucionado" que lo acompañó desde sus años de escuela secundaria, y fue mejorado por su avatar de juego, ahora se sentía frágil en comparación con ellos.

Los demonios siempre fueron territoriales, apuñalados y maquinadores. Sólo dispuestos a servir a la firma, la más intrigante de su tipo.

Era un sistema jerárquico. Si era débil, estúpido o incluso mostró alguna debilidad, otras partes simplemente lo patearon, lo intimidaron, lo devoraron o lo mataron de inmediato, o incluso lo esclavizaron, atándolos a su voluntad tal vez para siempre. Ulbert aprendió esto en su larga vida. Hubo un tiempo en que fue golpeado, obligado a servir. Nunca más quiso experimentarlo. ¡Nunca más lo permitiría!

"Nunca más…"

Sólo después de ganar poder podía ascender. Justo después de eso, pudo gobernar como el único gobernante de su propio pedazo de "cielo infernal".

Ver a sus dos amigos ahora más fuertes que él lo hacía sentirse miserable. Lo hizo sentir inferior.

Incluso ahora, usando sus sentidos divinos y demoníacos y sintiendo el gran volumen de oscuridad, y las fuerzas divinas ligeras que emite Raidyn hicieron que su columna vertebral temblara de miedo. Y aunque él la conocía en el juego y era el mejor de los amigos tanto con Momonga como con ella durante todo el tiempo en YGGDRASIL, ¿quién sabía cómo habían cambiado? Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que el juego se convirtió en realidad para decir con seguridad si los dos habían permanecido igual o no.

Lo más probable es que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde que se conocieron, necesitaba estar en guardia, o sería esclavizado una vez más.

En esta situación, mostrar debilidad fue la peor decisión. Se separó derrota y triunfo.

"¡No seré derrotado! ¡Yo, Ulbert Alain Odle no seré derrotado una vez más! ¡No importa el oponente! ¡Lo superaré! ¡Yo seré el que decida mi destino! ¡Yo seré el que rompa las cadenas de la debilidad! ! "

"Ardyn!"

Raidyn le devolvió el grito a la realidad, y Ulbert solo pudo verla confundida.

"Eh?"

"Ponla al menos en estasis".

"¿Y si no?"

"Entonces puedes irte con una tercera bota en tu trasero. ¡Eres un mal cosplayer!"

El grito de Raidyn intimidó no solo a Ardyn sino a la mayoría de la gente. Todos dieron al menos un paso atrás de ella.

"¿Tú eres el que está hablando?" Ardyn incluso murmuró como tal.

"Señor Zeno. Tu maestro es realmente intimidante. ¿Estás seguro de que ella no es un dragón en secreto?" Yao se escondió detrás del paladín, quien se rascó a su nob un poco avergonzado.

"Sí, eso es un maestro para ti. Aunque, este último lo pensé a menudo. Pero ..."

Observando a su maestro regañando a Ardyn, que comenzó a retroceder, y recordando a los dragones, demonios y otras criaturas horribles con las que luchó en el pasado. Dudaba que su maestro fuera un demonio o un dragón. No, al criarlo y entrenarlo, lo experimentó de primera mano. "De vez en cuando pido lo mismo, pero luego me doy cuenta de que ella es peor ..."

La piel de caramelo de Yao comenzó a palidecer al ver a la mujer intimidando al lanzador de magia oscura tan fácilmente. Ardyn, a cambio, comenzó a agachar la cabeza como un niño a quien su madre acababa de regañar.

"De miedo…"

Al margen, Constantino tuvo una idea extraña.

"Hmmm, me pregunto si puedo pedirle que se encuentre con Lucifer. El viejo bastardo seguramente obtendrá un pedazo de ella ..."

Constantine se rió en voz baja, luego se volvió para investigar la escena.

"Haz lo que te dije, o te destrozaré y sacudiré tus intestinos llenos de leche. ¡Luego, pégalos con la misma leche, resucítate y vuélvete a la mierda una vez más!"

"¡Ok! ¡Ok! ¡Caray!" Ulbert miró hacia otro lado algo avergonzado. Estaba un tanto pervertido siendo un demonio, y él también había hecho muchas locuras con sus esclavos y esposas, según recordaba.

Pero sacudiendo sus partes, luego pegándolo juntos? Incluso él no estaba tan enfermo. Su amigo había recogido algunas cosas realmente pervertidas bajo su estancia.

"¿Está un poco mal, estoy un poco emocionado? Probablemente. ¡Pero es tan genial como aterrador!"

El corazón de Ulbert comenzó a latir más rápido cuando se le ocurrió la respuesta correcta.

"No tienes semen de sobra. Te falta la parte necesaria". Sonrió, y su inteligente comentario le valió un puño en la cara, un golpe que pegó su cara en el suelo creando una gran depresión y destruyó su máscara en el proceso.

Típicamente, él era inmune a tales ataques. Pero uno, Raidyn, o más como Esdeath siempre fue una bestia incluso en aquel entonces, solo Touch Me podía realmente lidiar con ella. Dos, se debilitó de su largo sueño. Además, si él quería pelear seriamente en su mejor momento, sería lo mismo, ella sería la que más probablemente ganaría el partido.

"Agh ... esto, no fue agradable ..." Lentamente, se levantó, quitándose el polvo de su abrigo, luego masajeándose su hermoso rostro ilusorio.

"Haz tu trabajo, estasis!" ella señaló a la chica

"¡Ok! ¡Ok! ¡Caray! ¿Por qué muerdes? ¿El ejército rojo atacó hoy o qué?"

Los ojos de ella, de Yao y de algunas chicas, solo se movieron, reconociendo el aparente comentario sarcástico. De hecho, era inapropiado decir tal cosa para las damas. Pero los otros o lo ignoraron o estaban demasiado ocupados para reconocer lo que había dicho.

"¡Ok! ¡Ok! ¡No tienes que darme ese ojo malvado! ¡Vaya! Dejándote un momento y te vuelves como mi abuela! No puedo tomar bromas".

Ulbert se encogió de hombros, le rompió el cuello y preparó su hechizo.

'¡Película!'

Rompiendo sus dedos, sus guantes metálicos crearon varias chispas y dos ondas de luz se precipitaron a través del cuerpo rígido de Arpeggio.

El primero obligó a la petrificación a retroceder un poco pero de manera constante antes de detenerse cerca de un área en particular, mientras que el segundo la envolvió con un campo de fuerza azulado.

"Por ahora, eso es lo más que puedo hacer por ella. Curarla es peligrosa. Puede matar fácilmente su cuerpo físico y corromper su alma. Por supuesto, siempre puedo extraer su alma y colocarla en un cuerpo nuevo, si eso es lo que desea para ...

Al escuchar esto, la mayoría de las personas se llenaron de disgusto y temor. Jugando con las almas? ¿Extrayéndolos? Lo que sonaba exactamente como esto era ...

"Te refieres a la nigromancia. ¿Tengo razón?" escupió a Constantino. Había conocido a su gran cantidad de nigromantes en su vida. Ninguno de ellos vivió lo suficiente como para disfrutar de su llamada inmortalidad y los frutos de su trabajo. Por supuesto, no había conocido a Ainz todavía.

"¿Qué tiene de malo? La nigromancia es una rama de la magia practicada en el reino", agregó Zeno con una mirada inocente. No tenía nada en contra de los nigromantes mientras no usaran sus poderes contra inocentes.

"Sí, Ainz-san también es un nigromante. Además, varias escuelas y una rama de desarrollo están totalmente dedicadas a la nigromancia. En el reino, lo usamos a diario para mejorar la vida de las personas".

Raidyn añadió, y todos a su alrededor solo parpadearon.

En este mundo, la nigromancia era un arte prohibido. Despreciados y perseguidos por cada iglesia, los dioses y sus seguidores como una rama antinatural de la magia. Para Rory, que era el jardinero del dios de la muerte, era inimaginable tolerarlo. Era contra la naturaleza misma de su dios aceptarlo. ¿Robando almas de Emroy? ¡No imaginable!

"Así que dices…" ella comenzó a enojarse. "Ainz-sama es un nigromante sucio?"

"Básicamente, sí. ¿No has visto a su no-muerto creado? ¿Su aura de energía negativa? Era obvio si me preguntas. Después de todo, él es un señor supremo. El lich de más alto rango".

Bueno, básicamente, Ainz había superado ese punto hace mucho tiempo y desde entonces asumió niveles raciales más fuertes. Pero otros no necesitan saber sobre eso.

"Pensé que esos eran sus sirvientes que habitaban su Reino divino, y él los trajo consigo mismo". Rory se enfureció, ella realmente pensó así.

Según la información que Emroy había compartido con Rory, cada dios tenía su propio reino divino donde se centraba la crema de su poder. Allí, sus poderes y autoridad - en teoría - se extendieron sin límites. Allí gobernaron como verdaderos seres todopoderosos, supervisando su dominio. Además, ese era el lugar donde las almas del adorador ascendían o descendían, dependiendo de si era el abismo o el cielo, después de su muerte.

Naturalmente, estos reinos no estaban ubicados en el reino material. El mundo simplemente no tenía suficientes lugares para tantos reinos divinos. O de otra manera, el mundo simplemente no podía soportarlos, la pura radiación de poder dañaría la estructura del plano material que permanecía allí abajo.

"¿Quién te dijo esto?" Tanto Raidyn como Ardyn la observaron sin comprender.

"Esos son simples no muertos. Verdaderos, bien hechos, pero aún no muertos. En verdad, Rory, pensé que podías reconocerlos".

"Hmph!"

La niña volvió la cabeza con una mejilla ligeramente enrojecida, hinchando su cara ofendida.

Ella sintió el poder divino que emite de aquellos no muertos; de hecho, nunca antes había conocido a un nigromante que pudiera crear muertos vivientes como estos. Y ella había masacrado a su parte justa de cultistas bajo su tiempo, al igual que cualquier otro apóstol y paladín bajo el control de los dioses.

"Esto es realmente preocupante. Necesito reevaluar mi pensamiento sobre él. Aún así, ¿ese poder divino que impregna a ellos y esas extrañas criaturas aladas? ¿He perdido mi toque? Oh, gran Emroy! ¿Qué hacer?"

"Necesitamos ir a un espacio cerrado. Es peligroso permanecer aquí. Incluso con los [ataques de Barrera Infernal] de Ardyn-san desde arriba, los asesinos aún podrían estar presentes".

"De hecho, necesitamos encontrar la fuente. Alguien controlaba mentalmente a estas personas". Ardyn miró hacia un lado, mirando a Gray y a una de las caballeros de la rosa de las mujeres con cuerdas, aún inconsciente. "Solo tengo el método correcto para saber la verdad".

"No se puede sondear esta vez. Los queremos vivos. No freír sus cerebros ..."

"¿F-Fry sus cerebros?" Itami retrocedió, pareciendo algo horrorizada. De hecho, había leído su parte justa de novelas, fanfictions y similares para saber cómo terminaron esas personas que se sometieron al llamado "sondeo de la mente".

"Aguafiestas…"

"Pervertido…"

Los dos amigos se gruñeron en broma, y la gente alrededor no pudo evitar sentir que estaban en presencia de una pareja que se peleaba.

"¿Qué pasa con la gente alrededor?"

"¿Qué hay de ella / mi hermana?" Seras y el pequeño Lelei preguntaron de inmediato. Sin embargo, la voz de Lelei estaba extrañamente preocupada, casi llorando. Al parecer, ella temía por la vida de su hermana más que nada.

"Su vida está estabilizada, por ahora. Logré detener la propagación de la maldición de la petrificación y encerrarla en un lugar específico, y luego colocarla en un campo de estasis. Mientras eso se mantenga, no le pasará nada".

"Dijiste que es un veneno", lo señaló Constantine. "Ahora cuál. Debo admitir que fue extraño. Al examinar a una de las personas me dio una sensación extraña".

"Es a la vez. O más bien, un veneno, un virus y una maldición en uno", Raidyn comenzó su explicación. "Las criaturas de alto nivel del basilisco no solo matan y petrifican a su oponente con su mirada, sino que también pueden hacerlo con sus líquidos corporales venenosos, como la saliva y la sustancia enfermiza que cubre su cuerpo".

Itami tragó saliva, todo esto sonaba demasiado familiar. Casi como un basilisco de un juego DnD.

"Este es un veneno que contiene muchos microorganismos, que pueden mutar fácilmente en un virus: el veneno y los microorganismos son de origen mágico y pueden maldecir al oponente del portador si lo desea. Este veneno cursivo se puede encontrar en todas las parte del cuerpo del basilisco y parte de su esencia. Obviamente, en un caso normal, esta maldición de "corrupción de la esencia" que causan los microorganismos puede curarse con bastante facilidad. Tenemos varios métodos para solucionar esto ".

"¿Entonces, cuál es el problema?"

"El problema es ..." Raidyn miró hacia las personas ya petrificadas, con una expresión agonizante congelada en sus rostros. "El problema entra en juego cuando ocurre una mutación. Si estás familiarizado con la genética, sabes de lo que estoy hablando".

"¿Qué mutación?"

"¿Genética?"

Tuka y Rory preguntaron confundidos, e Itami rápidamente explicó los conceptos básicos de la genética y el significado de la mutación. Por supuesto, a su manera "simple".

"¡Oh!" la mayoría de ellos entendió su explicación, algunos no, lo que lo confundió enormemente.

"Bueno, entonces, la mutación de la que hablamos no solo cambia los aspectos físicos de la bestia, sino que está diseñada con magia, su esencia y su alma. Estamos hablando de una sub-raza completamente nueva. Eso significa la naturaleza del microorganismo. y el veneno del portador también cambia significativamente. Los métodos que usamos anteriormente para tratar esto probablemente ya no serán efectivos. Siendo que no tenemos idea de cuál es la causa de este cambio, o dónde ocurrió en la bestia, nuestra las opciones son limitadas. El mejor método sería encontrar a la criatura y tomar una muestra directa, luego verificarla. Encontrar un antídoto o modificar la fórmula de un hechizo en consecuencia. Pero nos queda poco tiempo y es probable que no encontremos Para ello, tenemos que tomar el camino más difícil ".

"Entonces, ¿qué podemos hacer por mi hermana? ¿Hay alguna manera de salvarla?"

"De hecho, hay ..." La expresión de Raidyn se volvió oscura. "Uno. Podemos transferir su alma a un nuevo cuerpo. En el proceso, purificar su alma contaminada de la esencia que la corrupción la afecta continuamente".

Lelei asintió aceptando. Este fue de hecho un método arriesgado. Las almas eran el dominio de los dioses, con las que no se podía jugar.

"Dos, pedimos a un dios, un ser divino, un Ser Supremo, un Señor Dragón, un Godkin o alguien con un poder similar para eliminar el envenenamiento de la esencia".

"¿Puedes hacerlo?" Lelei la miró suplicando, doblando sus manos en oración.

"Desafortunadamente, no estoy especializado para maldiciones, ni para curarme. Y Ardyn-san ..."

"Podría hacer algo, pero más bien no ser una erupción. ¿Ensuciarme con una contaminación desconocida? Prefiero no hacerlo. En condiciones de laboratorio, tal vez. Pero mi laboratorio actualmente está hecho pedazos gracias a uno de mis experimentos. encuentra a cualquier ser que pueda ayudarte con ella. Como yo, esos seres que Raidyn mencionó piden un precio por su ayuda. Lo siento, pequeño ... "

Jugando su parte, Ulbert le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza de Lelei. La niña comenzó a volverse desesperada.

"Hay una tercera vía, por supuesto. Encontrar el antídoto".

"¿Antídoto? ¿Hicieron uno?" preguntó Itami despistado.

"Mmm, ¿no hacen sus gobiernos un antídoto o alguna medida preventiva cuando crean un nuevo veneno, virus artificial o arma biológica? Siempre es el primer paso hacer el antídoto para asegurarse de que pueda limpiar el área después de la cosa ha cumplido su propósito. O mejor dicho, así es como funcionaron las cosas en nuestro mundo en el pasado. No sé si es lo mismo para ti ".

En realidad era cierto. Aunque el protocolo de Ginebra prohibió y restringió el almacenamiento, el uso y el desarrollo de la guerra biológica y las armas de destrucción masiva, Itami estaba segura; secretamente, todos los gobiernos probablemente realizaron experimentos con cepas, venenos y similares más nuevos y más nuevos. El paso más razonable fue hacer un agente neutralizante antes de liberar algo peligroso en la naturaleza. O programa el veneno / virus para que desaparezca después de un cierto período, neutralízate.

"Sí, después de la Primera Guerra Mundial, los gobiernos de nuestro mundo hicieron un trato entre ellos para nunca usarlos en una guerra abierta o en ningún campo de batalla. Las armas biológicas y químicas hicieron ..." Itami recordó las lecciones de historia de la Primera Guerra Mundial, e incluso Recordar esas fotos le hizo sentirse enfermo. "Las armas biológicas y químicas hicieron cosas desagradables en nuestra historia. Ya no las usamos ..."

"Ya veo ..." suspirando, Raidyn resumió las cosas. "Estos son los tres métodos que conozco. Nuestra mejor oportunidad es encontrar la fuente y tomar el antídoto. Con suerte, seguirá siendo efectivo. Pero los matones como ellos probablemente no llevarán uno. Por lo tanto, primero tenemos que encontrar el rastro. Alternativamente, una vez que visites el Reino Hechicero, puedes buscar un Ser Supremo, o un ser con gran poder para ayudarte. Pero, como se dijo, las posibilidades de que ayuden son escasas ".

Mirando a su alrededor, lentamente los guardias terminaron con la limpieza, y Mimoza caminó de regreso al grupo.

"Oh, qué destrucción", suspiró decepcionada la vieja abuela. "Vamos a reagruparnos en un lugar más seguro. Está demasiado abierto aquí ..."

"Umu. De acuerdo".

"Sabio Mimoza ..." el comandante se adelantó. "Terminamos de atacarlos juntos. ¿Algo más que necesites?"

"Eh, oh mi ... colócalas en un lugar seguro. Posiblemente aisladas unas de otras".

"También nos gustaría interrogar a estos dos", señaló Raidyn a Gray y a la chica de la Orden de la Rosa.

"¿Sabio Mimoza?"

"Déjalos ..." afortunadamente, al ser miembro del Consejo Sabio, tenía la autoridad para preguntar tal cosa, de lo contrario no habría forma de que el comandante lo permitiera.

"¿Qué pasa con la niña? Ya hemos aislado a las víctimas. Están completamente petrificadas, pero ..."

"Pero…"

"Un latido extraño se puede escuchar débilmente debajo de la superficie de la piedra como si todavía estuvieran vivos. Y, extrañamente, las personas heridas alrededor han comenzado a mostrar una piel pálida, como si estuvieran enfermas".

"Eso es ..." Todos miraron a Raidyn, quien ofreció una expresión fea. "¿La maldición de Phoenix se escondió en una propiedad diferente? ¿O algo más? ¡Maldita sea ...!" mordiéndose el labio, todos esperaban su explicación.

"Querida, ¿qué pasó?"

"Mimoza-dono!" Su expresión se volvió rígida. "Necesitamos separar a los heridos, y los que se han convertido en piedra, ¡LO ANTES!"

"¿Que pasó?"

"No lo sé ... pero ..." murmuró, tratando de encontrar la respuesta correcta. "Si se mutara de esa manera para propagarse en el aire, la mayoría de nosotros ya nos habríamos convertido en piedra, o debilitados por los efectos. Así que el escenario más probable es ..." Raidyn pensó en la situación, tratando de encontrar la explicación perfecta. "Las personas lesionadas se están volviendo enfermas, las piedras muertas se convierten casi inmediatamente en piedra. Sí, lo más probable es que se propague a través del líquido y los fluidos corporales. La pregunta es ...", se volvió hacia el capitán de la guardia.

"¿Todos los heridos están enfermos?"

"Hmm, ahora que lo preguntas ... No, algunos de ellos están bien, solo unos pocos moretones y cortes. ¿Por qué?"

"¡¿Enfocando vectores genéticos específicos encontrados en individuos con las propiedades correctas de acuerdo con la programación?" murmuró una vez más. Obviamente, solo unas pocas personas entendieron lo que ella murmuró. "O simplemente, ¿activación retardada? Es difícil juzgar".

"¿Qué dijiste?" Itami preguntó algo asustada, Raidyn comenzó a hablar como un científico de una película de zombies. Una película de zombies donde una infección comenzó justo como ella dijo. Había visto demasiadas películas de zombies para mantener la calma.

"¿¡No digas que dejaste a esas personas lejos !?"

"Bueno ..." el guardia se rascó el cuello. "Estaban bien, y ya los habíamos cuestionado. Simplemente no tenemos celdas para mantener a todos en detención, así que los dejamos ir".

"¡Idiota!" Raidyn gruñó, haciendo que el comandante frunciera el ceño enojado.

¿Cómo se atreve este niño a llamarlo idiota? El comandante de la guardia del distrito que sirvió más de treinta años, ¡y aún sirve con todo su corazón! ¿Cómo se atreve ella?

"¡Tu pequeño!"

"¡Cállate! ¡Y arrastra a esas personas de vuelta! ¡Pueden causar una epidemia!"

El comandante y los guardias cercanos palidecieron, mirándose unos a otros con miedo.

¿Una epidemia en la ciudad? ¡Era inaudito! Desde hace unos pocos cientos de años, una epidemia individual no había logrado afianzarse en Londel. Si esto era cierto, entonces ... era peor de lo que él temía.

Ardyn acarició su densa barba pensativa, pareciendo bastante apática, como un científico que analizó la situación con calma. "Hmmm, en ese caso, también necesitamos revisar las fuentes de agua de la ciudad y sus alrededores. Podría envenenarse con esta toxina. Sería bastante preocupante una vez que esta epidemia comience a propagarse, ¿no?"

Todos palidecieron, e Itami buscó su radio.

"Necesito llamar al JSDF ... si es contagioso ..." alcanzó su radio, sabiendo muy bien el protocolo de contención: ¡el aislamiento a toda costa! - Itami solicitó un equipo de riesgo biológico para ser enviado inmediatamente.

"Comando, podemos tener un problema ..."

"Si es verdad ... Mimoza-sensei, ¿puedes notificar al Consejo Sabio?"

"Por supuesto, ¿qué debería decirles?"

"Dígales; podría haber una epidemia suelta. Pero no imponer el toque de queda, lo último que necesitamos es asustar a la gente. Ya le notifiqué a Fluder-san sobre los acontecimientos. Él ya envió la orden. Con su Permiso que el Reino Hechicero enviará una unidad de especialistas que ayudará a manejar esta contaminación. Lo más importante es no dejar salir a nadie de la ciudad sin un control de seguridad y salud. Fluder-san me acaba de notificar que ya ha enviado algunas personas a vigile las puertas principales y laterales y coloque varios puntos de control en la ciudad. Esperemos que sea suficiente hasta que lleguen nuestros especialistas ".

"Umu ... eso es bueno. Gracias."

Raidyn se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el callejón. "Ardyn puso a todos los que se convirtieron en piedra en estasis, luego vengan, investigaremos cosas. Necesitamos encontrar la fuente y la responsable de todo esto".

"Hmm, ¿y mi recompensa?"

"Tu recompensa será una bota en tu trasero si no lo haces inmediatamente. Si es lo mismo que sé, una vez que se pierda ... no quedará ninguna ciudad para mezclarse".

Mimoza comenzó a sudar. Si las cosas eran tan malas como dijo Raidyn, no había tiempo para dudar; Necesitaban resolver la situación de inmediato.

"Revísese. Si alguno de ustedes está herido, esa persona necesita estar aislada de los demás".

"¿Que hay de mí?" Rory preguntó un poco mareado. Como si no estuviera desconcertada si estaba infectada o no. "Fui cortado por algunos de ellos, ¿es eso un problema?"

Raidyn se acercó, y levantando su mano una luz examinó a la semidiosa y al grupo detrás de ellos.

"Parece que ninguno de ustedes está enfermo o maldito, aunque puede ser que todavía esté inactivo. De cualquier manera, el estado de semidioses de Rory y la inmunidad son efectivos contra esta contaminación. Pero no se arriesgue, tenga cuidado de no lesionarse o Vuélvete a infectar muchas veces. Esta enfermedad no solo apunta al cuerpo, sino también al alma. Podría llegar a que mueras, permanentemente, Rory. O peor, conviértete en algo horrible ".

Por supuesto, Rory solo sonrió en esto. En la historia conocida, no había ningún ejemplo de un semidiós o dios muerto por causas naturales, sin hablar de venenos, enfermedades simples o incluso maldiciones. Ellos simplemente soportaron hasta que desapareció, abrumados por sus habilidades regenerativas y su alma inmortal y bendita.

"¿Qué hay de ustedes dos?", Preguntó Zeno con preocupación.

"Tenemos métodos para lidiar con eso ..." agregó Ardyn, agitando su mano que brillaba con magia. "A diferencia de otras personas, no escatimaría ningún gasto para proteger a mi amigo y a mí, por supuesto. Propongo lanzar alguna barrera mágica a tu alrededor para evitar el contacto físico"

"Ardyn-kun ..."

"Correcto ..." con eso, Ardyn caminó alrededor, colocando en estasis a las personas petrificadas. Realmente no quería desafiar la ira de Raidyn, esa mujer estaba loca.

"Zeno-kun, confío su seguridad en ti. La niña debería estar bien por un tiempo. Vigílalas de cerca, incluso si se trata de una cepa mutada, curación, anti-maldición y métodos similares pueden ser efectivos para reducirla. Un rato."

"Umu, como quieras. Haré lo que pueda ..."

"Interrogar a Gray y esa Rosa Caballero. Descubriremos quién está detrás de todo esto".

Con eso, después de que Ardyn terminó su tarea y puso a cada persona petrificada en estasis, los dos se fueron, dejando a través de una formación de teletransportación.

"Rory, por favor, llévalos a un lugar seguro. Necesito notificar al consejo ..."

"Ok, cuídate, Mimoza. Odiaría perder a un viejo amigo".

"Yo también, viejo amigo. Yo también ..." juguetonamente, se mordió la lengua, la anciana no había cambiado. Incluso vieja, ella no había cambiado.

"Vamos niña de la policía. Necesitamos investigar cosas…"

"¿Constantino? ¿A dónde vas? ¡Es peligroso permanecer solo!" gritó Seras enojado, y se puso a detener al hombre.

"¿No es obvio? Soy un experto; mi trabajo es averiguar qué sucedió. Haré precisamente eso ..."

"¡No! ¡No puedes ir solo! ¡Lo prohíbo!"

"Como pudiste detenerme, eh, chico…"

La forma en que la chica lo miró le dio un poco de presión. Hacer sentir a mucha gente alrededor del dúo inquieto.

"Hmm, chico, por supuesto, no iré solo. Dije, ven, tenemos trabajo que hacer. No olvides por qué el comando nos envió allí ..."

Con eso, el hombre le dio la espalda a todos, abriéndose paso entre la gente confundida.

"¿Es que él sólo ...?"

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Hey! ¡Espérame!"

Al verlos irse, Itami estaba bien consciente, no quedaba nada más que hacer. Lo único que pueden hacer ahora es quedarse quietos, por el momento, esperar a que sus amigos encuentren una pista. O prepárate para el próximo ataque.

"Vamos, necesitamos saber qué pasó".

Agarrando la ropa de Gray y una mujer caballero de rosa, Rory los arrastró tras ella, los demás la siguieron. Este sería un día largo, eso es seguro.

Ninguno de ellos era consciente, pero no muy lejos de ellos, una figura sombría caminaba por el callejón. Su expresión sombría hirvió de rabia, su rostro una vez encantador se retorció de ira y palidez.

"¿Qué diablos fue esto? ¡Esto no estaba en el acuerdo! Simplemente me atacaron ..."

Su trabajo era fácil. Causa el caos, vuelve a la gente paranoica, indigna de confianza para los recién llegados.

En segundo lugar, mata a la niña Lelei y asesina a sus amigas tanto como pueda, si es posible, haciendo parecer que eran las personas del Reino y del Imperio Hechicero quienes actuaron justo cuando su contratista lo consideraba necesario.

Como legendario cambiaformas y manipulador de la tribu Haryo, el asesino que siempre terminaba su trabajo con un éxito incomparable, se esperaba que todo saliera bien. Sin embargo, esas cosas sin sentido que se suponía que no debían hacerle daño se volvieron contra ella en el momento en que su tarea parecía haber terminado, atacando en el peor momento posible, tratándola como a cualquier otro cordero del mundo.

Casi pierde la cabeza. Siguiendo el liderazgo de su contratista, robar el equipo necesario de esa organización sombría que había aparecido no hacía mucho, y deshacerse de su perseguidor ya era bastante difícil. Ella esperaba que todo saliera bien después de esto. Su contratista le aseguró que todo saldría bien y que sería un trabajo fácil. Incluso le dieron una guía sobre cómo hacerlo y una flauta mágica que fortaleció su capacidad de control mental.

Sin embargo, en la etapa final de su plan, perdió el control sobre las personas a las que estaba destinado.

Su flauta recién adquirida funcionó a la perfección hasta ahora, y logró reunir a un grupo respetuoso de cultistas y disfrazarlos, equiparlos y luego llevarlos a atacar.

Y en el momento en que no pudo alcanzar el objetivo, todavía tenía esperanza. Después de todo, el objetivo principal se había completado: el caos y el desasosiego eran su principal objetivo. Ella podría completar el resto más tarde en un ambiente más controlado.

Y después de todo, todo parecía estar bajo su control, ya que ella tenía otros métodos para terminar el trabajo, la pandilla solo golpeó al fanático después cuando trató de escabullirse para reevaluar su posición.

"¡Maldita sea!" La sudoración pesada se vertió de su frente y el frío corrió a través de su cuerpo. Le palpitaba la cabeza y apenas estaba consciente. "¡Era demasiado descuidado! ¡Malditas sean esas cosas! Pensar que yo, Pied Piper, caería tan fácilmente".

Primero, ella había perdido el control sobre las personas a las que estaba destinado con su magia de flauta. En segundo lugar, cuando ella trató de escapar, fue cortada por uno de esos idiotas enloquecidos. Aparentemente, de inmediato reconoció el efecto de petrificación que comenzó a extenderse por su mano. Ella investigó el veneno, y fue la cosa más desagradable que había encontrado.

Por su raza, era inmune a la mayoría de los venenos y toxinas, pero ahora, toda su inmunidad era inútil. Si no hubiera cortado su propia mano, habría muerto o convertido en piedra hace mucho tiempo. Fue una respuesta proveniente de su instinto felino, pero al ver a todas esas personas convirtiéndose en piedra y muriendo horriblemente, supo que era la decisión correcta.

"¡Pero todavía hay una oportunidad! ¡Lo sé! Si puedo terminar la misión ..."

"¡Onee-chan! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Ven! ¡Juega conmigo! ~" Resonó una voz a su alrededor.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Me encontró! ¿Cómo se las arregló? ¡Me deshice de ella en Itálica! ¿Cómo es que sigue viva después de que un edificio se derrumbó sobre ella?"

¡Esa cosa! Esa maldita cosa!

Desde unas pocas ciudades, ese maldito ser la seguía por todas partes! ¡Nunca la dejé ir! Jugando con ella en cada momento. Como un gato con un ratón, disfrutando sádicamente de su sufrimiento. Todo porque se robó unos cuantos carcajadas de esas flechas extrañas y un poco de veneno. Asesinó y manipuló a algunas personas para obtener lo que ella quería.

"¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué ahora? ¡Pensé que me las arreglé para deshacerme de ella! ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Cómo diablos me encontró? ¿Tiene un Ojo de Dios o algo así?"

"¡Onee-chan! ~"

¡Corriendo! ¡Corriendo! ¡Corriendo! Ella comenzó a correr con frecuencia. Sin embargo, los pasos llegaron cada vez más cerca. Cada vez más cerca, sentía cada vez más un mal aliento en su cuello.

"¡Ahí estás! ¡Onee-chan! ¡Me hiciste correr lejos!" La voz vino inesperadamente ante ella, chocando con ella.

"Yo-tu !? ¿Por qué?"

Con los ojos muy abiertos, temblando, el legendario asesino Pied Piper solo podía retroceder, sujetando su hoja curva con la única mano que quedaba.

"¿Tienes miedo, Onee-chan? ~"

Al ver esa alegría sádica, esa sonrisa anormalmente amplia bajo la capucha la hizo dudar en moverse.

"¡Robar no es bueno! Robar de nosotros no es para gi-vab-le ... ~"

La cara tan delicada y llena que llevaba su perseguidor no debería haber tenido esa sonrisa; ¡Era completamente antinatural verse así! Era del todo extraño que fuera tan ancho.

"¡Quiero jugar! ~ ¡Clementine-chan quiere jugar! ¿Quieres dejar a Clementine-sama sin sus juguetes? ¿Quieres escapar sin una lección? ¡Malo! ¡Mal! ~" Sacar un estilete del escondite de su túnica, orbes rojos con hendiduras en las pupilas destellaban con la emoción de la caza. Su lengua jugaba alrededor de la hoja de aspecto aburrido.

"¡Nya! ~ Eres un tipo delicado. Pero nadie puede escapar de Clementine-sama y la organización. Eras una chica mala, por lo que corrí hasta ahora. Leader-sama me hubiera decepcionado si te dejara ir ... ~ Después de todo, mataste un juguete precioso, incluso tomando la llave ... ~ "

"¡¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Monstruo! ¡Solo déjame en paz! ¡Era solo un trabajo! Como un asesino, ¿entiendes, verdad?" Preguntó fervientemente, una sonrisa forzada formándose en su rostro.

Al verlo no tuvo efecto, y la sonrisa de Clementine solo se amplió al escuchar su desesperada afirmación, Piper comenzó a entrar en pánico.

"¡Por favor! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Pagaré por lo que robé! ¡Lo juro! ¡Di el trabajo y se hará! ¡Estoy seguro de que podemos hacer un trato! Por favor ..."

Por lo general, ella simplemente sobornaría o controlaría al oponente con su magia. Pero ella ya lo había intentado en ese entonces, ¡y no tuvieron ningún efecto! Incluso ahora, fue solo por instinto de supervivencia ella suplicó. Sí, ella era demasiado consciente de que no ayudaría.

"¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Suplica más!"

Este monstruo era inmune a su melodía de control mental, y tampoco podía ser sobornado. Esta cosa era un cazador que solo vivía para la caza. ¡Difícilmente podrías negociar con una bestia y su oponente era de la peor clase!

¡Sádico, siempre persiguiendo a su presa!

"Por favor ..." murmuró Pieper entre sus lágrimas.

"¡Oh! ~ ¡Qué dulce! ¡Suplica! ¡Más, por favor! ¡Grita por mí! ¡Por favor! ¡Clementine-sama necesita algo de estimulación! ~"

"¡Maldito seas!"

Piper entró en pánico y quiso cortar el "monstruo", no viendo otra manera. Pero ya sea debido a su estado debilitado, o debido a la fuerza antinatural de su perseguidor, o ambas ... su golpe ni siquiera se movió a Clementine. Era como si golpeara un muro de concreto, su espada simplemente se detenía por una delgada membrana de energía sobre la piel del "monstruo".

"¡Jeje ~! ¡Ese cosquilleo! Tasha-chan dijo que te trajera de vuelta con vida. Pero ... ~" miró a su alrededor, una luz maníaca jugando en sus ojos rojos sangre. "Creo que un pequeño juego no te hará daño. No te preocupes; seré gentil. ¡Bon, apetito! ~ ¡Huye de mi pajarito! ¡Veamos hasta dónde puedes llegar!"

"¡Ah! ¡Ahhhhh!"

Así, Pied Piper, el legendario asesino de Falmart, comenzó a correr desesperadamente.

"¡Por favor! ¡Si los dioses realmente existen, por favor sálvame!"

En la misma noche, un grito revuelto en sangre resonó en Rondel, despertando incluso a los muertos de sus tumbas. ¿Qué pasó con el legendario asesino Pied Piper? Nadie sabe. Ella desapareció ese día ...

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Palacio Imperial :**

Zorzal El César, inicialmente fue el príncipe heredero del Imperio. Pero ahora, como su padre estaba fuera de escena, incapaz de tomar una decisión y colgando solo de un hilo de vida caído en estado de coma, fue él el siguiente en la línea de sucesión. Lo que significaba que ahora tenía el control completo sobre "su" Imperio.

Es cierto que todavía había gente molesta alrededor del Reino Hechicero, tratando de controlar su mano. Diciendo: "como los supervisores designados, tenemos el derecho de ordenarles lo que queramos", siendo Zorzal y "su" Imperio el vasallo del Rey Hechicero. actuar contra los intereses del Reino o manchar la buena reputación de su rey con algo desagradable.

Oh! ¡Qué engañados estaban! Pensando, EL! ¿El más sabio y más intrigante de todos los emperadores en la historia de Falmart podría ser contenido por un poder miserable como el Reino Hechicero? ¿Suponiendo que pudieran controlarlo con miedo y un poder superior? ¡No bromees con él!

"Ellos no saben nada ..." sentado en su trono, Zorzal se rió.

Actualmente, podrían haber tenido un poder militar superior. Seres bajo su mano que podrían destruir ciudades, posiblemente países. Aún así, con un esquema brillante, Zorzal estaba seguro, él sería el que finalmente subiera a la cima. ¡Él sería el que ganaría este "Juego de Tronos"! Tenía tanto el talento como el ingenio para hacerlo.

"¡Al final, los conquistados se harán cargo de los conquistadores!"

¡Patearía a ese compañero Ainz de su trono y le quitaría todo lo que era suyo! ¡Su familia! ¡Su poder! ¡Lo quería todo!

Y con la ayuda de su querido, confiaba en poder hacerlo con gran facilidad. Tire de su gran esquema a través.

"No son nada ..."

"El príncipe Zorzal".

"Es el" Emperador "Zorzal. O su majestad. ¡Conozca su lugar, demonio!" Zorzal gruñó, y el hombre a su lado solo sonrió con suficiencia. Era un demonio, con pelo corto y puntiagudo y ojos rojos hendidos. Si lo recuerdas, estuvo presente en la fiesta del jardín organizada por la tercera princesa del reino.

"Hm, ¿es así? Según mi mejor conocimiento, Ainz-sama aún no te ha nombrado como el jefe supervisor de este reino. Todavía eres el príncipe, nada más".

Zorzal hirvió de rabia, pero se contuvo sabiendo su posición.

"Soy el siguiente en la línea de sucesión. No hay duda de que seré elegido. ¿Quién más podría ser más digno que yo?"

"Hmm, no lo olvides. Tu padre aún está vivo, incluso si está en coma, pero vivo. Puede llegar a la conclusión de que sanará y podrá continuar con sus tareas".

Naturalmente, el demonio designado no dijo nada sobre las muchas maneras en que podían resucitar a las personas, traerlas de vuelta de la muerte. Las cartas de triunfo eran las mejores para preservarlas, escondidas de otros. Además de eso, Zorzal lo más probable es que desestime su reclamo y su capacidad para hacerlo. El hombre era estúpido o estaba demasiado destrozado para creer cosas, incluso si se lo mostraban.

"¿El anciano?" Zorzal se burló con desdén. "Él es tan bueno como la carne muerta. Es lo mejor que tú y tu rey apuestan. Yo soy el futuro, no él".

"No lo olvides. Todavía tienes parientes que ocupan tu lugar. Además, puede que la evaluación futura considere que tu familia ya no es digna de gobernar esta provincia, y Ainz-sama se la da a un gobernante más" digno ". bajo su mando. Aún no se ha decidido nada. Depende de usted si él lo elige a usted u otra persona.

Zorzal cubrió al demonio con todo su odio, luego la calma y el orgullo superaron sus pensamientos.

¿Quién podría ser más digno que él? ¡Nadie podría ser más digno que él!

"Hablas sin sentido. ¿Quién puede ser más digno que yo? Fuera de eso, la gente nunca aceptaría un monstruo al mando, menos probable que fuera un forastero. Los senadores seguramente se negarían a reconocer a alguien más que a mí. Son demasiado leales. Tú se enfrentaría a disturbios si eliges a alguien más que a mí ".

Cómo engañado. Mortales como Zorzal eran los chivos expiatorios perfectos para un demonio como él.

"Igual que Demiurge-sama adivinó. Qué divertido ..."

"Si tú lo dices ..." Los demonios fueron los maestros de la manipulación. Y como demonio de alto rango, Drakon Beleth no fue la excepción. Los individuos altos y estúpidos como Zorzal eran manjares para su clase.

Siempre le encantó decir la verdad a los demás. Verdades obvias que otros podrían considerar meras burlas. Las verdades obvias que conducen a su caída eventualmente.

A diferencia de la mayoría de los ángeles que amaban usar mentiras, grandes o pequeñas, para guiar a sus víctimas en su servicio con una idea delirante, y después de eso los usaron para un llamado "propósito superior", la mayoría de las veces sacrificando a sus "protegidos" los que están en el proceso - los demonios usualmente decían la verdad.

Estaban obligados a decir la verdad la mayoría de las veces, ya sea por su contrato o por su naturaleza engañosa que los incitaba a torcer las palabras.

La mayoría de los demonios eran terribles oponentes, no por sus poderes infernales, sino por su inteligencia inframática y su carácter astuto. Si es posible, y te encuentras con uno racional, es más probable que converse contigo y te engañe, ofreciéndote un trato injusto que al principio sonaba completamente justo. Solo para darte cuenta más tarde, te despojaron de todo, incluso de tu alma y, a cambio, no recibiste nada.

Incluso si un demonio fuera débil físicamente, podría burlar a los oponentes más fuertes, haciendo tratos que solo la criatura benefició más tarde, raramente al otro lado.

Justo ahora, Beleth le contó la fría verdad a Zorzal. Sin embargo, el hombre se negó a escuchar sus palabras tal como esperaba de un tonto como él.

"Ni siquiera reconociendo su fracaso, la ineludible trampa que su familia y su nación buscan después de que se diga la verdad ... de verdad, qué miserable. Son realmente indignos. Entregarlos a un demonio superior para que los traten sería una desgracia. Tal vez un poco menos. demonio hará ... "

"Váyanse ahora. Su presencia me disgusta. Tengo muchos temas que escuchar hoy".

Al ver abrirse la puerta del trono y entrar al primer senador para discutir los acontecimientos diarios, Beleth solo sonrió.

"También debo notificarle y recordarle a usted," Emperador ", como supervisor designado, mi tarea es supervisar cada decisión importante y el consejo diario".

"¿Eso significa que me seguirás todo el día?" Zorzal se encogió de hombros desagradablemente, ofreciendo una expresión muy amarga.

"Me temo, ese es el caso ..."

"Qué problemático", se burló Zorzal despreocupadamente.

Pero no pudo hacer nada con la situación. Después de lo que presenció en "esa" noche, estaba seguro de que si atacaba a este demonio, su país estaría condenado. Ese compañero Ainz seguramente masacre a todos en la ciudad buscando venganza.

Esto era malo, tenía que soportar, al menos por el momento. Hasta que se le ocurrió una táctica suficientemente buena para recuperar todo y conquistar tanto la JSDF como el Reino Hechicero, tuvo que soportar esta humillación.

"Prefiero la presencia de la princesa Eleanor. Scram, y llámala".

"Me temo que Eleanor-sama está ocupada en este momento".

"¿Con que?"

"Los problemas nacionales le llaman la atención. Actualmente no está en la ciudad".

"¡Bien entonces! Qué inútil eres ..." refunfuñó Zorzal, alejando a la criatura. "Supongo que tengo que tratar contigo por un tiempo. Si solo Piña y Diabo no fueran tan inútiles, ¡me sería más fácil controlar" mi "Imperio!

"Los dos están constantemente tratando de arreglar todo el lío que has estado creando desde que te sentaste en ese trono. Pero no te preocupes por ellos, es más divertido de esta manera ..."

Beleth pensó con tanta suficiencia, recibiendo continuamente los informes sobre los dos tratando de equilibrar las faltas de Zorzal ya que él se anunció arbitrariamente como el nuevo emperador. Sin esos dos y unos pocos senadores razonables, el liderazgo de todo el Imperio Saderano, o lo que quedaba de él, se habría derrumbado, y el liderazgo habría sido reemplazado en el momento en que Molt había caído en coma.

"Me pregunto por qué su majestad tolera esta bala ... Oh, nada más. Al menos es divertido".

Aunque Beleth tenía una pequeña idea de por qué precisamente los altos mandos le ordenaban tolerar esta bala, aún no podía ver la imagen más grande de la que hablaba Demiurge. "Sea lo que sea lo que Demiurge y Ainz-sama estén tramando, estoy seguro de que será un maravilloso despliegue de ingenio y fuerza ..."

* * *

**En el mismo día, cerca de la noche, en la oficina de Piña.**

Desde que su padre había caído en coma, la princesa estaba más ocupada que nunca.

Día tras día, se vio obligada a soportar. Día tras día fue humillada ante el Senado. Desde que su hermano se había nombrado a sí mismo el nuevo emperador, su familia había comenzado a caer drásticamente.

"¡Ese idiota estúpido!" Piña golpeó su mesa con fuerza, el sudor brotaba de su impecable frente.

Por lo general, nunca usaría palabras tan vulgares, pero hoy su hermano había hecho una propuesta, por lo general, solo el líder más idiota propondría, haciendo todo esto ante el Senado en secreto.

"¿Cómo puede pedirle a la gente que desperdicie sus vidas tan fácilmente? ¿Cómo puede decir que todos los que no están con él son considerados un traidor?"

No solo era idiota, sino que era una invitación a una rebelión abierta contra el Reino Hechicero. Sus nuevos señores ...

Piña sabía que, si se trataba de la guerra, otra guerra ... ¡estarían en la perdida! Lo más probable es que se destruyera en la primera batalla

No importa cuántas vidas tiren, uno de estos horrores blindados negros fue capaz de enfrentarse a toda una cohorte, si no más. Y cada soldado caído simplemente alimentaría las líneas enemigas, elevándolas como abominaciones de no-muertos. ¡Y el enemigo tenía miles de ellos! MILES! ¡Si no más!

¡Sin hablar, eso era solo un poco más vendido según Beelzebub! Que tipo de horrores impíos tenían bajo sus manos, la princesa no tenía idea pero estaba segura de que serían su final.

Ella había oído los cuentos de los supervivientes. En la primera batalla, cada hombre que perdió el imperio de esos voluminosos soldados no muertos se levantó como un no-muerto. Contra tales probabilidades, tal vez incluso los dioses no pudieron evitar encogerse en la desesperación y en la sangre de vomitar.

¿Y ese idiota comenzó a tramitar ante el senado? ¿Abiertamente? ¿Qué tan profundo podría caer su hermano? En un momento tan inestable cuando el Imperio está en colapso, ¡¿se atrevió a sacar eso ?!

Si no se confirmó antes, ahora todos los senadores estaban conscientes. Zorzal era un idiota delirante que era completamente incapaz de gobernar.

Sus decisiones erróneas llevaron al debilitamiento drástico de la autoridad de la familia real desde que se coronó. Y sin la influencia y el liderazgo de su padre para mantener las cosas en equilibrio, sin Molt para mantener una correa sobre Zorzal, día tras día, más y más senadores comenzaron a volverse contra su familia, mostrando su espalda al Imperio en el que una vez sirvieron.

Proponiendo a sus nuevos señores el cambio de liderazgo, alguien más estable. Ofreciéndose a elegir de ellos.

En un momento de paz, cuando su padre estaba a cargo, y el Imperio aún tenía su vasto ejército, su prestigioso territorio, su orgullo y el apoyo de sus naciones vasallas, esto era inimaginable, igualado con la traición tratada con ejecución, o con una vida frase larga

Pero ahora, después de que las cosas se volvieron tan inestables, muchos senadores pudieron declarar libremente sus posiciones. Respaldado por un país como el Reino Hechicero, había pocas razones para temer la venganza de Zorzal, la familia real y los muy pocos que aún eran leales: los realistas y los conservadores. E incluso empezaron a darse cuenta de la estupidez de Zorzal.

"Piña ..." levantando la cabeza de su escritorio, la princesa vio a su hermano, Diabo. "Te ves bastante robusto".

Su apariencia generalmente perfecta se había vuelto al azar, como una persona que no había dormido durante mucho tiempo. Su maquillaje se había derretido bajo sus lágrimas, su cabello burdeos estaba desordenado.

"Ah, nii-sama. No deberías verme así. Por favor, perdóname". Al instante, Piña se miró al espejo y ordenó un poco su aspecto. Para una princesa imperial como ella, era realmente inaceptable tener este aspecto.

"No te preocupes por eso. No tiene nada que ver contigo. Bajo todo lo que ha sucedido desde nuestra primera derrota, es comprensible. Todos sabemos lo que tuvimos que soportar ya que Zorzal se llamó a sí mismo el nuevo Emperador".

Desde que su padre había estado en coma, Zorzal había logrado arruinar y socavar por sí solo casi toda la autoridad y el prestigio que la familia real poseía anteriormente. Y con ello, casi empujándolos a la posición en la que las diferentes partes podrían exigir el nombramiento de un nuevo gobernante.

Con el Reino de los Hechiceros alrededor y su supervisor designado disponible, estaba a solo una mano de distancia. Más cerca que nunca, la primera vez desde la historia del Imperio, la autoridad gobernante de la familia real estaba realmente en peligro.

Los senadores solo necesitaban convencer a Beleth para que enviara un informe negativo sobre la familia real o incitara a Zorzal para que lo atacara directamente, lo que era más fácil de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar, y sería ejecutado, reemplazado por otra persona como autoridad gobernante.

Pero parecía que ese idiota incluso ahora era incapaz de reconocer esta posibilidad. Día tras día, Zorzal se burló del hombre que supervisaba cómo gobernaba y la ordenación que hacía. Día tras día incitó abiertamente a la rebelión, pensando que era un genio intrigante.

"Esa estúpida nii-sama ..." La princesa burdeos se mordió el pulgar. "Si continúa así, toda la familia real será desterrada. Peor aún, enfadará al Rey Hechicero que quemará toda la capital. No, todo el Imperio, matando a todos".

Al principio, Diabo pensó en esto como una excelente táctica para reclamar el trono por sí mismo. Pero después de darse cuenta de la posibilidad que implicaba la caída de toda su familia, incluido él, preferiría no arriesgarse. Dejar a Zorzal en su lugar se volvió demasiado arriesgado para apostar.

Con el JSDF en su puerta, con el Reino Hechicero manteniéndolos a su alcance, era un riesgo inaceptable que ni él se atrevería a tomar.

Sus vasallos los habían abandonado, planeando masticar partes del debilitado Imperio.

Preguntar a los hombres de verde probablemente no fue posible. Incluso ellos no fueron tan tontos como para arriesgar una guerra abierta solo para salvar sus colillas. No importa cuán "justos" dijeran, incluso tenían prioridades y priorizaban su propia seguridad en lugar de personas desconocidas que no eran de su tierra. Para las personas que habían buscado conquistarlos y esclavizarlos previamente.

La elección fue obvia. Espera que las cosas salgan ...

¿Gallinero? ¡No bromees con él! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que a esos bastardos les importó o movieron una sola piedra para los mortales? ¡Nunca! Diabo lo sabía demasiado bien. Si no, no estarían atrapados en esta situación.

Las únicas personas en las que podían confiar ahora eran ellos mismos porque nadie más los ayudaría. Habían llegado al punto donde el único salvador era su propia persona. No importa cuán lamentable suene esto, esta era la verdad ...

"¿Qué podemos hacer? Si Zorzal continúa así ..." ¡No! Piña ni siquiera quería pensarlo.

"Es difícil de decir. Pero si no hacemos algo, toda nuestra familia se caerá. Me temo que nuestra única posibilidad es ..." Diabo se mordió el labio, mirando a su hermana con una expresión dura.

"¡No lo digas!" La princesa rechazó la posibilidad e inmediatamente palideció. Zorzal, sin importar el tipo de persona que fuera, seguía siendo su hermano mayor. ¡Ella no podía hacerle esto!

"Me temo que esta es la única manera de preservar lo que queda del Imperio. De lo contrario, todo se perderá. Piña, tenemos que apostar por los ganadores o seremos derrotados por los perdedores. Padre siempre lo dijo, no ? "

"Sí, sí, tienes razón. Sin embargo, simplemente no está bien. E incluso si lo hacemos. ¿Qué hacemos después de eso? ¿Qué garantías hay de que nuestra gente será preservada?"

Una sonrisa diabólica mezclada con una expresión fría y astuta, sí, eso es lo mejor que Piña pudo describir a la cara de su hermano.

"No olvide quién es responsable del estado actual de nuestro padre. ¿Quién lo envenenó? ¿Quién es responsable del aumento del poder de Zorzal? Podemos usar esto para exigir una compensación".

Piña se recostó en su asiento, burlándose.

"¡Tch! No digas que crees esa fabricación. Todos con un poco de cerebro o racionalidad saben que el Príncipe Beelzebub no tenía ninguna razón para envenenar a su padre. Al menos, eso creo ..." ella miró hacia otro lado con inquietud.

El Beelzebub que ella sabía nunca haría eso. ¿Y para qué? No tenía ninguna razón para envenenar a Molt. ¿Qué ganaría él con eso? No tenía sentido.

¿Por qué alguien del Reino Hechicero haría eso? Su padre puede haber sido un viejo terco, pero incluso él había visto lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que ya no tenía sentido luchar.

Según Piña, lo más que su padre hizo en la situación actual fue tratar de mantener el Imperio a flote, preservando la poca dignidad e independencia que tenían después de tantas derrotas humillantes.

"Si me preguntas, hay una explicación detrás de esto ..."

"Y eso es…?"

"Simplemente, querían un títere para el trono. Como saben, el padre era demasiado inteligente y obstinado para ser directa o indirectamente manipulado". Diabo tarareaba mientras decía esto, pensando en las razones.

"Piénsalo, Piña, Zorzal es un tonto. ¿Impredecible? Menos probable, no lo olvides, todavía es un tonto. Es más fácil de controlar que el padre".

Oh! Si Diabo simplemente supiera lo que Demiurge pensaba acerca de los tontos: "Leer los movimientos de un intelecto ligeramente por encima del promedio que se imagina a sí mismo como un genio es más fácil que tratar de predecir las acciones de un completo imbécil". - Se lo pensaría dos veces conspirando contra un tonto.

"En el peor de los casos, lleva al Imperio a la destrucción total, ¿y quién será el culpable? ¿Quién será apostado una vez que surja la guerra civil y muera mucha más gente? ¿A quién se culpará después de que el polvo se asiente? Piensa Un poco, hermana ".

Pensando en ello, Piña palideció aún más, mirando fijamente delante de sí misma mientras murmuraba las palabras. "Nosotros, toda nuestra familia y todos los que nos apoyaron ..."

"Naturalmente. Justo como usted dijo. Nuestra familia, todos los que nos apoyaron. Después de que nuestra familia caiga, la gente perderá permanentemente la fe en nuestras capacidades. ¿A quién elegirán para gobernarlos? La familia que destruyó todo en su intento de mantener el poder ¿Quién dejó que el tirano gobernara e hizo miserable la vida de la gente? O ... "

Diabo dejó una pequeña pausa, dejando a Piña el tiempo suficiente para pensar.

"O el rey justo que los liberó del belicista tirano, un rey ..." murmuró Pina horrorizada.

Un rey que según muchas personas era un dios viviente que caminaba entre ellos, una persona que había aparecido personalmente, luchó, arriesgó su propia vida y los salvó de una terrible entidad demoníaca que buscaba matarlos y esclavizarlos, que salvó a la gente de Imperio sin ayuda.

Piña aún recordaba la invasión de Jaldabaoth, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. El rompecabezas comenzó a ser ensamblado en su cabeza, y fue horriblemente perfecto.

"Recuérdalo, ese esqueleto incluso puso a su hijo, su propio hijo, un heredero real en una prisión para demostrar que todos son iguales bajo su gobierno. ¿Qué muestra esto a la gente común? Esperanza, por supuesto. ¿A quién elegirán? Un tirano ¿Una familia que abusa del poder? O un rey que los gobierna con justicia, poniendo incluso a su propia familia ante los jueces si se trata de justicia. Intervenga personalmente si la necesidad lo requiere: una persona cuyos ejércitos son como un molino de carne imparable antes. Las masas. Creo que la respuesta es obvia. Las reacciones de la gente común son predecibles. Y si ha escuchado las noticias sobre las innovaciones que el Rey Hechicero trajo aquí, recibió la información de lo que la gente común piensa acerca de él y su familia. Entonces sabes, la elección es obvia ".

Piña solo bajó la cabeza por un momento, luego comenzó a sacudirla.

"¡No! El príncipe Beelzebub no es así; ¡nunca participaría voluntariamente en semejante truco!"

"Piensa lo que quieres, Piña, pero es demasiado obvio para mí. La adquisición total ya comenzó. Ofrecer vasallaje fue una mera cortesía. Una cortesía que solo sirvió para engañar a los estúpidos y ofrecer una base firme para sus futuras operaciones. Después de que las cosas se calmen, el príncipe Beelzebub será liberado incondicionalmente y será recordado como un héroe que terminó el reinado de una familia caída. Incluso su encarcelamiento fue un acto que solo sirvió para ganar más tiempo y consolidar su poder en esta región. La preparación de la toma de posesión total desde dentro ya ha comenzado. Es solo una cuestión de tiempo. La batalla final está en el horizonte ... "

"¿Contra quién? Ya han capturado el corazón de la gente. Si lo que dices es cierto, el Imperio ya es de ellos".

"¿Estás ciega, niña?" La cara de Diabo se oscureció, se puso de pie y clavó su daga en el mapa colgado de la pared.

"Eso es…!?"

"Claro ..." Diabo asintió, ambos mirando el lugar donde se incrusta la hoja.

"Holy Hill Arnus ..." murmuró Piña completamente pálida. "Sin ellos en la foto".

"Su autoridad será completa en el continente. Nadie puede oponerse a ellos. No a nosotros, muy probablemente no a los dioses. Según mis espías, incluso a los países de los alrededores les cuesta unirse a ellos como vasallos. Todo el continente estará bajo su control". gobernar eventualmente ".

"Entonces debemos asegurarnos de ayudar a los hombres de verde a mantener su posición".

"Bien pensado. Un poco arriesgado, pero bueno. Aunque sería más astuto si fuera tú ..." le ofreció Diabo con una expresión astuta, mirando el mapa una vez más.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Qué pasa si digo que nuestra familia podría obtener un lugar permanente en el trono? ¿Qué pasa si digo que, después de la muerte" accidental "de Zorzal, las partes nos ayudarán a llegar al punto en que seremos nombrados para supervisar el Imperio? ¿Incondicionalmente? El Reino Hechicero será difícil para mantenernos cerca ".

"¿Nosotros?"

"Nosotros ..." Diabo sonrió astutamente.

"¿Qué estás proponiendo?"

"Tengo un plan. Un plan tan sólido que nada puede salir mal. Un plan que proporcionará poder a nuestra familia y la independencia del Imperio para las generaciones futuras. Si tenemos suerte, aún más ..."

Piña no estaba segura si escuchar a Diabo valía la pena o no. Pero, si lo recordaba bien, aparte de su padre y su madre, su hermano siempre era la persona más razonable de la familia. Un hijo que se parecía más a su padre cuando se trataba de astucia y astucia política. A ella no le gustó este "plan" por supuesto. Pero lo menos que podía hacer era escucharlo.

"¿Qué propones?"

"Fácil, el primer paso es ..." Una sonrisa diabólica se formó en la cara de Diabo, pintando su expresión mucho más siniestra.

"El emperador Zorzal morirá de una manera misteriosa ...", por lo tanto, Diabo comenzó a declarar su plan "loco", un plan que podría inclinar la balanza y hacer de su familia un factor esencial para futuras operaciones, o empujarlos aún más de lo que era anteriormente. posible.

Desconocido para él, una sombra los observó a través del marco de la puerta, escuchando todo lo que decía.


	5. Capitulo 30

Capítulo **30: La ruleta de Rondel (parte 2)**

"¡Ugh!"

"Dónde…"

El hombre y la mujer se sentían atontados. Le dolían las cabezas como el infierno, y no fue la única sorpresa negativa que encontrarán hoy.

"Que…"

Tratando de moverse, estaban completamente atados. Atado a una silla fija que parecía estar hecha de madera, pero estaba extrañamente rígida. Al igual que fue malvado adjuntarlo al mismo lugar.

"¿Que es esto?"

"¿Grey? ¿Qué pasó? ¡Estoy atado!"

"¿Lady Shandy? ¿Dónde estamos?"

"¡No tengo idea! ¿Cómo debería saberlo? ¡Estoy tan despistado como tú!"

El caballero de la rosa trató de recordar, pero sus recuerdos estaban extrañamente aturdidos. Como su mundo se volvió negro, recordó poco o nada. Todo era como un sueño extraño y vívido.

"¡Ah! Así que estás despierto. ¡Bien! ¡Buenos días! Grey Co Aldo y Shandy Gaff Marea. Espero que puedas explicarte".

Una voz de una niña llamada no muy lejos de ellos, y cuando sus ojos se posaron en la persona, la sangre en sus venas se congeló instantáneamente.

"Yo-tu santidad!"

"¡¿Rory el segador ?!"

Tanto el anciano caballero como la joven noble se expresaron asustados. Estaban confundidos, no sabiendo dónde demonios están, o qué sucedió en absoluto. Su mente aún estaba borrosa, sin tener idea de lo que Rory el Segador planeaba con ellos, su miedo se basaba en una base firme.

La chica ante ellos era famosa / infame sobre su naturaleza despiadada, dependiendo de a quién le preguntaras. Y justo ahora les dio una sonrisa dudosa, al igual que un niño inocente que planea asesinarte y tratar de llevar tu alma consigo misma en la profundidad del abismo.

"¡Su santidad! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estamos?"

"Pensé que ya lo sabías…" Rory se levantó de su asiento, caminando alrededor de los dos con indiferencia. No tienes que preguntar, Rory que se lleva las manos a la espalda hace que se sientan un poco "incómodos", hacer que la sacerdotisa gótica de aspecto inocente parezca la encarnación de un demonio justo que baila alrededor de ellos, probándolos como una buena comida antes. consumo.

"Por favor, perdónanos. Pero no tenemos idea. Es una posada?"

Gray miró a su alrededor, tratando de armar la situación, Shandy simplemente bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Pase lo que pase, parecían perplejos, como un tonto. Para una noble como ella, esta era una situación vergonzosa.

"Es eso así…"

En el siguiente momento, el apóstol de Emroy acercó una silla a los dos, les dio la espalda al objeto y se sentó. No tienes que descifrarlo, sus orbes rojos como la sangre mirando a los dos los hicieron temblar. Sus ojos eran fascinantes y estaban oscurecidos por una luz aterradora.

Su reputación es bien conocida y bien ganada en todo el mundo. Incluso el guerrero más valiente que la reconoció y la obligó a enfrentarse se tiñó antes de que realmente comenzara la batalla.

"Dime lo que recuerdas. ¿Cuál es tu último recuerdo? Pero ten cuidado, sé cuándo estás mintiendo".

Su sonrisa puede parecer pertenecer a una niña inocente para todos los que no la conocen. Pero todos los que la reconocieron y escucharon sobre ella, y la reputación de su dios, la respaldaron.

El miedo, el respeto y el temor vivían en cada Falmartiano que estaba familiarizado con Emroy, sabiendo muy bien qué tipo de rumores y leyendas se difundían sobre el dios oscuro y su jardinero.

Su propia alabarda colocada pulcramente cerca de la pared, simbolizaba todo lo que cada mortal temía: la muerte y la destrucción.

'¡Trago!'

Gray y Shandy tragaron saliva, tratando de recordar su último recuerdo antes de que la oscuridad descendiera en su visión.

"Empecemos por el principio ..."

Y así, los dos empezaron a hablar como pajaritos.

Solo tomó alrededor de una hora, y Rory terminó con el interrogatorio.

Después de todo, ¿quién es mejor interrogador que un detector de mentiras que puede literalmente arrancarte la cabeza si mientes? Yo digo, nadie más que Rory el Segador.

De hecho, esta práctica habilidad casi todos los semidioses poseídos en este mundo fueron útiles esta vez. Si nada más, fue perfecto para el propósito mencionado anteriormente. De lo contrario, era simplemente molesto para otros que intentaban regatear con ella.

"Ah ..." Rory caminó a través de la habitación, su decepción claramente visible en su rostro.

"Entonces, ¿lograste sacarles algo?"

"Nada, ellos no saben nada. Incluso mi percepción divina no pudo obtener nada de ellos. Es que dicen la verdad o un ser divino que los protege. Aunque dudo de esto último. No sentí tal presencia en las ondulaciones de su alma". Pero hablando de dioses, es posible que puedan ocultar su presencia de alguna manera incluso de mí ".

"Lo último es posible. Aunque, ¿qué clase de dios quiere eso?"

"¿No conoces algunos?"

Sentándose, luego como mantequilla derretida, desplomándose en su cómodo asiento, Rory le preguntó al aventurero con indiferencia. Zeno a cambio solo le acarició la barbilla, pensando en las posibles explicaciones.

"Bueno, personalmente conozco a Ainz-sama y Esdeath-sama, ya que Ainz-sama fue quien me hizo caballero, y Esdeath-sama suele estar presente para asegurarse de que todo salga según lo planeado, pero a ellos no les interesan las cosas como yo". Aparte de eso, no creo que ninguno de los Seres Supremos quiera interferir con sus propias operaciones. Después de todo, no tiene sentido. ¿Y por qué los seres por encima de los dioses se molestan en hacerlo? Si lo desean, simplemente vienen y tomar la ciudad, o destruirla, eso lo admito, fui testigo una vez ".

Todos parpadearon, mirando a Zeno con los ojos muy abiertos, algo horrorizados.

"¿¡De hecho te llamaron Ainz-sama?" Rory saltó de emoción. El hombre podría ser un nigromante, según ellos, pero su aura piadosa aún era innegable. Darle respeto era algo natural.

"¿¡Destruyeron una ciudad !?" con una mano levantada, la expresión de Itami estaba bastante preocupada. ¿Por qué harían eso? Los ciudadanos muy probablemente realmente los enojaron o algo así? ¿Más importante? ¿Cómo no estaba Rory más preocupado por alguien destruyendo una ciudad? ¡No! ¡Pregunta estupida! La mejor pregunta es. ¿Por qué le importaría a un semidiós inmortal?

"Bueno, Esdeath-sama estaba de mal humor esa vez, y los ciudadanos realmente la enojaron de alguna manera. Probablemente porque ejecutaron a una persona importante y toda la ciudad se rebeló abiertamente contra los Seres Supremos sin ninguna razón normal y sensata. Sin embargo, Realmente no recuerdo, sucedió hace mucho tiempo cuando aún era un niño. Tal vez sucedió de esta manera, tal vez no. Sólo una cosa es segura ... Hasta este día, el lugar todavía tiene la cicatriz del ataque, ni una sola planta. presente. Ni siquiera los muertos vivientes son capaces de vivir en ese lugar debido al exceso de radiación sobrenatural, incluso degradarlos. El cielo siempre se agita intensamente y las tormentas extradimensionales están presentes todo el tiempo, destrozando o mutando a todos los mortales que se atreven a acercarse demasiado. . "

"Ella destruyó la ciudad porque estaba de mal humor y los ciudadanos se rebelaron. ¿Qué tipo de razonamiento es esto? ¿Y más importante? ¿Cómo puede él aceptarlo con tanta calma? ¿Es normal destruir una ciudad solo por eso?"

Comprensiblemente, Itami estaba perturbado, en su mundo, las cosas funcionaban de manera totalmente diferente. Pero en el Reino de los Hechiceros donde mirar a un Ser Supremo de manera equivocada, o decir abiertamente las cosas malvadas sobre ellos, le ganó mil años de condenación en el pasado por parte de sus sirvientes, y hoy, la excomunión de la sociedad no por ley, sino por tu propia gente Destruir una ciudad era un castigo bastante suave comparado con eso.

De hecho, de vez en cuando la excomunión de la comunidad por parte de su propia gente fue peor que morir. Fue la muerte del alma después de algún tiempo. La gente requería alguna conexión con sus compañeros en la carrera. Si se niega, la mayoría de los seres sanos y conscientes comenzaron a degradarse, incluso volviéndose locos después de un tiempo.

Naturalmente, Ainz intentó hacer algo en contra de tales costumbres y promovió la idea de la libertad de expresión, alentó a todos a expresar su opinión. Pero los malos hábitos mueren duro; incluso él no puede hacer nada contra eso. Los fanáticos estuvieron presentes en todas las comunidades, incluso en la que él construyó. Al principio, hubo incluso casos en que las personas se asaltaron entre sí debido a las diferentes opiniones sobre el gobierno de Ainz.

La mayoría de la gente vio al hombre horrorizado, y un largo silencio descendió, solo después de que Yao elevó su voz, el flujo de la conversación continuó.

"¡Zeno-sama! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?"

"¿Qué?"

"¡El hecho de que el rey mismo te haya nombrado caballero!"

Para la pregunta de Yao, el hombre solo respondió inexpresivo.

"Bueno, duh ... Uno. No preguntaste. Dos. No fue importante de todos modos. Pero volviendo al tema. No creo que ningún Ser Supremo quiera meterse con su propia operación. No lo olvides, Fluder Paradyne todavía alrededor, inspeccionando la próxima evaluación de Sage. Si él está aquí, no es probable que hagan nada desagradable ".

"Al menos, nada que pueda venir con daño colateral".

"¿Qué hay de los otros dioses?"

Todos miraron a Itami, quien se encogió ante las duras miradas de los presentes. Todo el mundo está esperando su explicación.

"Quiero decir. Sólo es sensato, si no ellos. Alguien más, ¿verdad?"

Para esta declaración, con la excepción de una, cada persona presente asintió, ya que era completamente sensato.

Si no es uno, entonces otro. O un simple mortal con gran inteligencia tramando entre bastidores. Sí, eso fue sensato. ¿Quién más querría causar el caos y asesinar a Lelei? Sólo las personas con un plan o un loco completo harían eso.

"Incluso si eso es cierto, esta es la ciudad de Ral y Elange. Los dos nunca permitirían que otros dioses traspasen su ciudad y causen un alboroto".

"Ah, Yao-san. Realmente no conoces el corazón de los dioses ..."

Rory se rió entre dientes, haciendo que Yao bajara la cabeza avergonzada. Es cierto que solo era una mortal con una comprensión limitada del mundo de los dioses. Ella no puede comprender cuál sería el plan de los gemelos con esto.

"Por favor, perdóname, Su Santidad. Después de todo, no soy más que un simple mortal".

"No te preocupes por eso". Con una vista, Rory miró en dirección a la ventana. "Muchos piensan que los dioses son impecables. Todos los seres conocedores. Ahora, eso es solo parcialmente cierto. Muchos lo olvidan, una vez que muchos de ellos fueron mortales como usted o yo. Es natural que de vez en cuando actúen un poco seniles e irrazonables, solo para entretenerse. Ah, Emroy-sama, recuerdo cuando me enviaste contra los infieles. Tu risa sigue conmigo ... "

Inmersa con sus recuerdos, Rory negó con la cabeza.

No muy lejos de ella, Lelei la observaba, sentada junto al cuerpo de su hermana en éxtasis.

"Eso puede ser cierto para la mayoría de los dioses, pero creo que Ral y Elange funcionan de manera diferente. De lo contrario, no dejarían a mi hermana en un estado tan lamentable. De lo contrario, Elange no la dejaría caer. Me pregunto qué hay en su cabeza. . "

Aunque Lelei dijo que no en voz alta, su fe comenzó a un tejedor en Ral. Ella escuchó sobre el ataque de la capital, sobre el terrible Emperador Demonio, Jaldabaoth. Esto también confirmó la imagen en ella; los dioses habían sido abandonados los mortales.

Su dominio fue invadido, sin embargo, los dioses no hicieron nada para salvar a la gente, a sus adoradores. Solo silenciosamente mirado desde las sombras. Y ahora esto! Su hermana está al borde de la muerte, o está muerta, incluso ella no puede estar segura. ¿Y Elange no hizo nada para salvarla? ¿Por qué ofrecerían fe para tales entidades? ¿Qué vale la pena después de todo esto? Justo ahora, la fe parecía ser inútil en los contratos de obras y prácticas.

"¿Cómo podemos tener fe para tales dioses?"

"Entonces, ¿qué sucede ahora? Supongo que, en circunstancias como esta, la evaluación de Sage se retrasará al menos durante un año o hasta que las cosas se resuelvan".

"No lo creo…" dijo Lelei finalmente. "De acuerdo con los registros. El Consejo Sabio siempre mantiene esta tradición, incluso en tiempos de guerra, siempre tuvo este evento de gran estima. Más aún, los habitantes de la ciudad pueden vivir su frustración burlándose de sus compañeros durante el evento. Esto es importante, incluso para los estudiosos simples que en realidad no practican magia ".

Esto era cierto; La gente siempre fue así. Más aún, es probable que el consejo de Rondel retenga la información sobre la conspiración conspirada y diga que fue un intento aislado de las partes deshonestas. Completamente bajo su control y bajo investigación.

Nadie quería entrar en pánico, resolver el problema en silencio era la decisión más racional. Ofreció la oportunidad única de capturar al intrigante original cuando intentó atacar. ¿Y quién será elogiado después de eso? Los líderes por supuesto. Como siempre, incluso Rondel estaba lleno de oportunistas.

Naturalmente, esta fue una jugada arriesgada. Además, ofrecía la posibilidad de una catástrofe total, pero la mayoría de las personas, como los Sabios, se consideraban superiores a la norma, pensando en todo bajo su control. Con el mago principal del Rey Hechicero alrededor, lo más probable era que confiaran en sus posibilidades.

"¡Lelei, no digas que todavía quieres participar!"

"¡Umu! Esa es mi decisión" la chica agarró su bastón con un movimiento sólido, con una expresión resuelta que se materializó en su rostro.

"¡Ganaré el título de Sage, ganaré el precio y curaré a Alfie! ¡No importa lo que cueste!"

"Eso es más como eso!" Rory se lamió los labios y, aunque la gente de alrededor estaba preocupada por sus amigos, todos le aseguraron a Lelei su apoyo.

"Entonces necesitamos prepararnos. Estoy seguro de que el maestro y esa figura de Ardyn está tramando algo". Zeno se burló con confianza, cruzando sus brazos musculosos con una sonrisa. "Después de todo, solo tenemos unos pocos días; tenemos que prepararnos".

"De hecho, y estoy seguro de que Mimoza y el Consejo Sabio cocinarán algo bueno para el intrigante. Mi amigo siempre hizo las mejores bromas del pasado". Rory añadió distraídamente, recordando a sus aventureros del pasado.

"No te preocupes, Lelei; te protegeremos". Tuka sonrió como un ángel, golpeando a su "padre" con el codo.

"¡Oye! ¿Para qué es eso? Quiero decir, sí, claro, puedes contar con nosotros. ¿Para qué es amigo después de todo?"

Lelei se mordió el labio. Era una persona que siempre había confiado en sí misma, y no estaba acostumbrada a dejar que otras personas hicieran cosas por ella y le preocupaba el resultado. Sin embargo, después de que todos la persuadieron, ella finalmente llegó a su punto de vista. Ella realmente logró adquirir algunos amigos preciosos.

"Gracias ..." nadie lo vio, porque la chica giró inteligentemente la cabeza, pero unas gotas de lágrima rodaron por su mejilla.

Y así, pasaron cuatro días en un abrir y cerrar, pasaron bien, con los preparativos y la investigación. Rory incluso interrogó a unos pocos de los capturados. Lamentablemente, con poco o ningún éxito.

Lo más que logró averiguar fue el hecho; los sospechosos oyeron una melodía de flauta antes de quedarse dormidos, pero solo se despertaron aquí más tarde.

Esto, por supuesto, apuntó hacia unos pocos asesinos que trabajaron con métodos similares. Y el sospechoso más probable era el legendario asesino Pied Piper que era famoso haciendo que otros hicieran el trabajo sucio por ella.

Además, al tirar de unas cuantas cuerdas para alcanzar a un viejo conocido, y al estar familiarizado con las armas utilizadas para el ataque, sale a la luz, todas ellas hechas en la forja central del reino hechicero, encantadas por el "Encantamiento de Guerra" de la asociación mágica rama.

Aunque el sello de cabeza se eliminó de las flechas (lo mismo ocurrió con el número de identificación del arma), el contacto pudo identificarlos. Después de revisar los registros, salió a la luz hace unas semanas la misma cantidad de flechas y armas de hechiceros que desaparecieron del almacén central de Fortress Gown.

De acuerdo con el contacto del paladín, solo una organización trabaja con este método de eliminación, y fue FÁCIL La organización terrorista sombría del reino. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, un criminal que incluso el Rey Hechicero no pudo erradicar. Incluso después de 200 años existió y fue más fuerte que nunca. Era evidente, la organización encontró su camino aquí y comenzó a extender su influencia como un pulpo cada vez más intenso.

En cuanto al veneno. No se encontró ningún rastro de donde vino. De la investigación de Fluder, salió a la luz; era una cepa muy mutada del veneno del rey Basilisco. Los expertos lo siguen analizando en un entorno de laboratorio para encontrar un antídoto y darse cuenta de lo que cambió en la sustancia.

Todo esto señaló una cosa. FÁCIL contrató a Pied Piper o alguien con un conjunto de habilidades similares para organizar una redada, causando disturbios e invitando a más personas a la ciudad.

Desde el método, era demasiado obvio, por supuesto, todos los que saben que la sombría organización sabía, rara vez funcionan de esta manera. Pero al no haber otra pista, lo mejor que la banda podría hacer es prepararse y esperar, la verdad se revelará a tiempo. Siempre revela ...

"Me pregunto dónde están…"

Incluso después de cuatro días, una parte del equipo sigue desaparecida, haciendo su trabajo lo más probable, Itami, Tuka, Yao, Zeno, Rory y Lelei hicieron todo lo posible para elaborar un plan mientras tanto, manteniendo la guardia arriba, Lelei. haciendo todo lo posible para prepararse para su examen cada vez más intenso, y le hizo algunas preguntas a Meguminoi sobre la magia basada en niveles.

Naturalmente, los veteranos Gray y Shandy también se unieron a ellos. Por supuesto, antes de permitirles participar, Rory y Zeno se aseguraron de que los efectos de control mental de clase baja y media no los puedan tomar.

Paladines, y al parecer, los semidioses tenían algunas habilidades fuertes para contrarrestar tales hechizos. De hecho, el buff de la clase paladín no solo proporcionó esto, sino que también fue un paladín de clase alta. El buff de resistencia mental de Zeno también proporcionó el efecto de fortaleza mental necesario para resistir tales técnicas.

"Así comienza ..."

"Sí…"

La Conferencia de Londel. Ese fue el título abreviado de este evento, utilizado en muchos lugares, pero el nombre oficial fue Londel Academic Degree Board of Examination.

Tenía una larga historia, que se remonta a unos 3000 años aproximadamente.

Originalmente, la Ciudad Academia se fundó como un lugar para probar la valía de los aprendices para aprender de las bibliotecas de varios Sabios que se habían reunido allí para realizar investigaciones.

En la Región Especial, donde no había bibliotecas comunitarias, casi siempre había libros raros al cuidado de varios sabios famosos. De vez en cuando, los poderosos y los ricos pueden reunir por la fuerza libros como esos en un solo lugar, pero estas colecciones se destruirían o perderían invariablemente debido a cambios en el gobierno, la guerra, los incendios, etc. Además, hubo personas que fueron nombradas como bibliotecarios que seleccionaron y descartaron los libros según su propio criterio, así como también los que quemaron libros con el fin de ordenar sus colecciones. Estas apariciones se repetían una y otra vez, y al final, los libros que contenían conocimientos esenciales desaparecieron del dominio público.

Desde que los Sabios resolvieron nunca más renunciar al control de sus bibliotecas, si alguien quisiera un libro, tendría que escribirlo por su cuenta o pagar a alguien más para que lo escribiera por un precio alto.

Como resultado, las personas que querían ampliar su aprendizaje no tuvieron más remedio que venir aquí y llamar a las puertas de los maestros.

Sin embargo, si permitieran que cualquiera que entrara y leyera esos libros, sus valiosas bibliotecas se agotarían en poco tiempo.

Cualquier persona sin el conocimiento básico requerido no podría entender el contenido de esos libros, lo que significaba que los libros serían inútiles para ellos. Por lo tanto, los maestros tenían que verificar que cualquier suplicante tuviera el nivel de conocimiento requerido antes de permitirles el acceso a sus archivos.

Y luego, esta prueba del aprendizaje de un aprendiz se convirtió en un instrumento de medición para los buenos estudiantes.

"¡Esta vez, finalmente se me permitirá el acceso a los archivos!"

"Ja, entonces podrás comenzar tu vida de investigación correctamente. ¡Buena suerte!"

"Eh, mi permiso de navegación es más alto que el tuyo, profesor".

"Eso es genial. Debes haber trabajado realmente duro. ¿Qué te parece, quieres tomar lo que has aprendido y trabajar para un señor?"

Conversaciones como estas se habían escuchado en Londel durante más de 2000 años, hasta ahora, y sonaban demasiado familiares para Zeno y las personas del Reino de los Hechiceros que asistieron al evento.

Incluso en su país, muchos lanzadores de magia y profesionales con talento eligieron servir a un señor. Esto significó estabilidad para ellos y un ingreso estable para el futuro. En algunos casos, incluso pueden acceder a materiales o conocimientos, de lo contrario no podrían obtenerlos.

La mayoría de los señores pagaron bien y tenían un trasfondo estable, el talento solo necesitaba elegir la correcta de las numerosas ofertas que recibió después de terminar la academia, y sus problemas se resolverían en un instante, tal vez durante toda la vida.

Naturalmente, las personas sin talento o habilidades rara vez habían sido bombardeadas con tales ofertas; sus elecciones siempre fueron limitadas. La mayoría de las veces permanecieron como "promedio de Joe" en su vida. Sentado al margen, luchando más hasta vomitar sangre, llorando en el rincón, o aceptando la cruel naturaleza de la realidad y abandonando.

Pero siempre fue así, sin importar quién o lo que otros puedan decir. La verdadera igualdad era una cosa inexistente.

Las personas nacen de manera diferente. Algunos nacieron como un noble con un gran trasfondo, otros como una rata callejera que había sido menospreciada en su vida, otros tenían talento; algunos eran más hermosos, otros eran feos, algunos nunca podían alcanzar una posición elevada, no importaba lo duro que trabajaran, ya que carecían de antecedentes, talento, atención o algo completamente distinto.

"La igualdad es la ilusión más grande de la vida. Implementar con fuerza este tipo de ilusión es la muerte de todas las sociedades". Como dijo una vez uno de los pensadores del Reino.

Aunque las bibliotecas públicas no eran raras en el reino, solo se puede acceder a ciertos libros raros y valiosos si tiene el permiso o lo aprendió con el propietario de los libros.

Dicho esto, ciertos libros con propiedades mágicas y encantamientos no pueden, o apenas pueden ser copiados. Las tomas y los pergaminos te hicieron aprender o usar magia al instante, o adquirir el conocimiento que el objeto contenía, por lo general, se destruye de inmediato en el proceso, a cambio de la energía consumida o la ganancia. El precio monetario de estos artículos raros era considerable, incluso en el Reino Hechicero.

Cuanto más alto era el libro y el pergamino, más material exótico se necesitaba para hacerlo, el proceso más severo requerido para incrustar el material con poder y magia.

Por lo general, la piel de los seres poderosos, incluso los humanos, u la piel de otros seres sensibles no era rara entre los materiales utilizados para hacer tomos y rollos.

En el diferente Reino del Brujo, donde incluso la ciudad más pequeña tenía al menos una pequeña biblioteca pública, en Rondel se producían muchos menos libros. Naturalmente, la copia de textos raros había producido suficientes libros para que hubiera menos necesidad de acceder a los archivos, pero a la inversa, se había vuelto cada vez más importante mostrar los frutos de los estudios para acceder a ellos. Como resultado, se realizaron rigurosos exámenes para obtener los títulos académicos en Rondel, a saber: "Licenciatura", "Maestro", "Doctor" y la posición más alta de "Sabio".

Los diversos grados académicos y los exámenes necesarios para obtenerlos fueron los siguientes:

La primera fue la licenciatura. Para lograrlo, uno necesitaba convertirse en aprendiz.

A través de varias conexiones y la búsqueda de un estudiante de nivel superior, uno podría encontrar a alguien que les enseñe conocimientos básicos. Después de eso, si el futuro estudiante tenía la actitud correcta, era serio y poseía buenas calificaciones, recibiría una recomendación y se le daría el derecho de llamarse a sí mismo un alumno de un Sabio. Y así comenzó la larga vida de un aprendiz.

Después de eso, necesitaban someterse a una entrevista con otros dos Sabios, aparte del propio maestro. Si se aprobaran, podrían usar oficialmente el título de "Bachelor" para formar parte de la comunidad académica.

Las personas con ese título podrían acceder a los archivos de la escuela a la que pertenecía su maestro, así como ganar el derecho a dar clases particulares de conocimientos básicos a los niños.

El Título de Maestría requería un examen oral que involucrara al menos a otros dos Sabios de diferentes escuelas antes de que se les permitiera usar el título. Cualquier persona con ese título tenía acceso básico a los archivos de cualquier otro sabio. Además de los privilegios de lectura, también se les permitió hacer preguntas a otros sabios directamente. En otras palabras, podrían comenzar a compilar el conocimiento de varios maestros.

Además, pudieron publicar los resultados de la investigación, y fueron reconocidos como maestros sustitutos en lugar de Sabios por académicos de nivel de licenciatura o inferior.

Por cierto, Lelei era actualmente un Maestro, después de eso fue el Doctorado, que fue considerado un obstáculo en la carrera del académico.

Primero, un posible doctor tenía que presentar una tesis ante una junta de examinadores en Londel. Luego, tuvieron que obtener la aprobación unánime de todos los examinadores.

Sin embargo, una vez que se convirtió en médico, tuvieron acceso ilimitado a los archivos de todos los Sabios. Además, podrían esperar un trato preferencial en los tribunales de muchas naciones, en respeto a sus títulos. Por supuesto, el hecho de ser llamado "Excelencia" era un privilegio reservado para nobles, ministros y generales, pero alguien, tan versado en académicos como el grupo anterior estaba en sus respectivos campos, podía esperar el tratamiento de un estándar similar.

(La hermana mayor de Lelei, Alfie, era en realidad una "doctora").

Y luego, estaba la etapa final de Sage. Las personas en ese nivel podían encontrar sus propios archivos. Eso, a su vez, significaba que los suplicantes vendrían ante ellos, lo que efectivamente significaba que eran una universidad de un solo hombre. En la Región Especial, los seres conocidos como Sabios eran personas que poseían el poder y el prestigio de tal instituto.

Naturalmente, los exámenes para convertirse en un sabio fueron extremadamente despiadados.

Para algunas personas, se comparaba con una ejecución pública, o quizás con un linchamiento.

Este fue un obstáculo difícil de cruzar, lo que había provocado que muchos retadores potenciales se retiraran en desgracia. Por eso mucha gente se detuvo en la etapa de doctorado. Por ejemplo, algunas de estas personas eran segundos o terceros hijos de la nobleza sin tierra que no podían heredar. Las personas así, que ingresaban a la academia para ganarse la vida, a menudo sentían que alcanzar un doctorado era suficiente. Recibirían el respeto debido a ellos cuando regresaran a sus hogares y fueran tratados bien. No había necesidad de someterse a la miseria repetida por el bien del progreso.

Sin embargo, hoy, Lelei había venido a luchar por tal posición. Para las personas que habían decidido vivir de este camino, los grados académicos no eran un objetivo, sino simplemente uno de los muchos pasos necesarios que debían tomarse en la búsqueda infinita de conocimiento.

"Veo…"

Itami y los demás asintieron después de escuchar la historia de la junta de examen.

Rory, Tuka y Yao indicaron que ellos entendieron. Típicamente, ese no debería haber sido el caso. Tuka y Yao fueron esencialmente educados en casa y perfeccionaron sus habilidades a través de la experiencia y el desarrollo personal. Rory había sido educada como sacerdotisa en entrenamiento antes de convertirse en un semidiós, pero solo debería haber tenido una vaga idea de lo que implicaba la educación organizada. Aún así, después de la explicación de Lelei, se dieron cuenta de lo asombrosos que eran los eruditos. Tenían una imagen del tipo de fuerza de voluntad y motivación necesaria para recorrer el camino de la academia.

Por lo tanto, justo cuando Lelei estaba a punto de pasar al siguiente tema, fue detenida por un "¿Eh?"

"Parece que Itami obtuvo el equivalente a una licenciatura en Nihon".

Concedido, Itami lo había obtenido de una universidad de tercera categoría recién construida, pero todavía era un título.

"¡De ninguna manera!"

La persona que lo soltó fue Tuka, quien llamó a Itami "Padre".

"Cuando aprendí esto, me pregunté si debería usar la palabra 'soltero' para traducir el término japonés. Sin embargo, después de algunas investigaciones, aprendí que no había problema con esa traducción. En conclusión, Itami es una académica con el título. de bachiller ". Lelei explicó con una cara pasiva, haciendo que muchas personas miren a Itami atónito.

"Es, es Nihon un gran país ..."

La cara de Rory estaba congelada en shock, mientras que Yao agarró con fuerza el collar protector que Zeno le dio para protegerla, colgando alrededor de su cuello. Tuka, por otro lado, continuó bromeando.

"Bueno, Lelei lo dijo, y no está mal ... pero todavía me parece mal".

"Estaba tan sorprendida como cuando escuché que Santidad tenía la intención de convertirse en una diosa del amor ..."

Lelei asintió también.

"Ral, la diosa de la sabiduría, una vez dicho, hay personas más pequeñas que solo entienden las cosas, aquellos en el medio que cultivan su capacidad para entender las cosas, y los seres superiores que refinan su intelecto".

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Está destinado a ser una crítica de aquellas personas que se convirtieron en académicos al memorizar hechos".

Incluso Itami no pudo evitar sonreír con inquietud ya que fue descrito de esta manera.

"De alguna manera, siento que la gente me trata como a un idiota".

"Nadie te trata como a un idiota, padre. Es solo ... cierto, es muy sorprendente. El hecho es que nunca te has considerado un académico, ¿verdad, padre?"

"Solo llámame un hombre lleno de sorpresas".

"Eres un idiota." le dio su brusca opinión a Meguminoi, que no estaba lejos de ellos, ganándose un pellizco en la mejilla de Zeno.

"Eso no ha sido bonito."

"También eres un imbécil ..."

Itami solo sonrió amargamente al ver a los dos mirándose el uno al otro, y Tuka continuó bromeando.

"Por eso, nunca pensé en aprender nada de ti, padre"

"¿No suena eso mucho como tratarme como un idiota?"

Tuka apretó las manos (como si estuviera orando) y sacó la lengua, diciendo: "Por favor, no te enojes. ¡Es solo que la verdad se me escapó por accidente!"

"Ahhhh, esto es molesto!" Itami replicó con una mirada de miedo en su rostro. Luego, colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Tuka y las amasó alrededor.

Los dos comenzaron a bromear entre sí, y Zeno solo puede verlos, al ver a los dos, sosteniendo su propia capa sobre la cabeza de la brujita con gran facilidad, ahogándola. Mientras tanto, Meguminoi hizo todo lo posible para quitar la tela de mufla.

"Mmmmm!"

Itami y Tuka hicieron que Zeno recordara demasiado cómo actuaron su maestro y él en las primeras etapas de su relación. Por supuesto, sin el padre, Tuka jugando con Itami.

Claramente recordaba a su madre fallecida, y nadie puede sustituirla en sus ojos, ni siquiera la que básicamente lo levantó del suelo.

Quien le dio la vida sigue siendo su más preciado.

"Buenos tiempos…"

"Zeno-dono?"

"Eh?"

Mirando hacia un lado, Lelei lo miró expectante. "Si puedo preguntar. ¿Cuál es tu educación?"

"¿Por qué es eso importante?"

"Tengo curiosidad…"

Zeno no puede hacer la pregunta. Lo más probable es que Lelei haya preguntado esto porque estaba curiosa o preocupada por su hermana, o simplemente emocionada por la evaluación. No como importaba, era lo mismo para él.

"Hmm, si lo tradujéramos a tu sistema, yo sería un médico ..."

"¿Qué?" la gente a su alrededor casi rugió, ganándose muchas miradas extrañas de la gente a su alrededor.

Con su casi estatura de culturista, fue realmente sorprendente saber que alcanzó ese nivel. Parecía más un guerrero que un erudito escuálido; Por lo general, los médicos parecen.

"¿Eso es sorprendente?"

Mirándolo de esa manera, Zeno se sintió un poco avergonzado. "¿Es realmente tan difícil de creer?"

"Un poco…" Itami asintió con la cabeza en blanco.

Con toda honestidad, de un luchador de corta distancia como era Zeno, nunca imaginó que estaba interesado en la beca. Y al mismo tiempo, se sentía inferior con solo su licenciatura bajo su mano.

"¡Hah! Déjame explicarte. Maestro y Momon-dono siempre me empujaron a aprender. Al principio, no podía soportarlo y odiaba todo. Pero el éxito puede ser un gran motivador. ¿Sabes?"

De hecho, era cierto. El éxito fue un gran motivador, un ayudante que podría convertir a un estudiante perezoso en una persona exitosa.

"Como solían decir el maestro y Momon-dono, una persona ni siquiera está dispuesta a superarse, destinada a morir de una muerte horrible y temprana".

Esto fue algo difícil de decir para un niño, pero era cierto, y esta frase hizo que Tuka y Yao se estremecieran, sin embargo, Itami y Lelei tuvieron que estar de acuerdo. Sin al menos saber leer y aprender cosas nuevas, uno puede perderse fácilmente en el mundo. Quien no está dispuesto a mejorar suele durar poco. Incluso si Itami solo lo hacía cuando era necesario, él podía aprender y aclimatarse cuando la necesidad lo requería.

"¿En qué estás especializado, si puedo preguntar?"

"Bueno, en su mayoría teoría de la magia, rama de energía santa y positiva. Pero también me gradué en arquitectura e historia. Es cierto, solo son maestros. La arquitectura y la historia son un pasatiempo de mí mismo, ¿sabes?"

¿Un luchador fuerte y un médico? La gente como él era realmente rara.

"Zeno-sama ..." Los ojos de Yao se llenaron de adoración. Su tribu generalmente prefería el conocimiento práctico, pero algunos ancianos en el consejo aprendieron en varios lugares anteriores, y siempre dieron consejos sabios en tiempos de necesidad. Consejos que salvaron a la tribu muchas veces en el pasado, haciendo que la vida sea más cómoda.

"Sí, la mayoría de los elfos tienden a pensar que tienen todo el tiempo del mundo considerando su larga, si no infinita vida útil. Pero yo digo, haz lo que debes hacer hoy, en lugar de hacerlo mañana. ¿Quién sabe qué nos depara el mañana? Si tenemos una larga vida útil, ¿por qué no usarlo para lo mejor? Lo siento, Tuka, Yao, nada personal ".

Tuka hizo un puchero un tanto reacio, pero Yao asintió con la comprensión. De hecho, muchas personas de su raza simplemente pospusieron el deber cuando se trata de eso. Su actitud fue bastante directa cuando se trataba de proyectos a largo plazo. Por lo general, preferían decir: " Mañana lo hago, lo prometo". Entonces olvídalo en el siguiente momento. La mayoría de las veces nunca terminan proyectos con relevancia secundaria.

"¿Qué pasa con la educación del Reino Hechicero?" Preguntó Lelei con entusiasmo.

A pesar de que ella quería curar a Alfie a toda costa, desafortunadamente, en la situación actual, no puede hacer más que esperar lo mejor.

Necesitaba sacar toda la tensión de su sistema, o estallará. La próxima evaluación de Sage no ayudó a calmar sus nervios. Hacer preguntas con una sucesión rápida la ayudó a moler sus engranajes en otras cosas y no pensar en su hermana y el posible linchamiento que la gente podría darle.

"Hmm. Bueno, hasta la licenciatura por lo general es gratis para aquellos que obtienen buenas calificaciones, los talentos pueden incluso ir más lejos y obtener una matrícula gratuita hasta su beca completa hasta que alcancen los títulos de Gran Maestro, Doctorado o Arco. Lo que generalmente equivale a, Pero a menudo supera a tus sabios ".

La gente vio al hombre sorprendido. Incluso en el mundo de Itami, hasta cierto punto la matrícula fue financiada por el gobierno. Incluso con buenas calificaciones, solo puede recibir apoyo completo hasta obtener una licenciatura.

"Naturalmente, cuya lucha con su beca, y / o sin talento, aquellos que terminan los estudios obligatorios pueden dejar de trabajar o aprender una profesión gratis. En el caso de que desee obtener su beca en una institución privada o quiera Para ser educado fuera de la esfera gubernamental, debe pagar el precio, pero se espera. El equivalente de su entrenamiento de Sage también existe en el Reino, aunque está más centralizado, la mayoría de las veces la enseñanza organizada por el gobierno con Tutores nombrados, concentrados tanto en conocimientos teóricos como prácticos. "

"Entonces el sistema es diferente de aquí donde la beca ocurre con tutores privados". Lelei tarareaba, asombrada de lo diferentes que son sus mundos.

"No me malinterpretes, Lelei-san. La matrícula privada existe pero es muy costosa. Naturalmente, hay casos raros en que un profesional o un Gran Maestro o incluso un Archwizard toma talentos bajo sus alas para dejar técnicas secretas en ellos".

Zeno miró a Meguminoi, quien se comió algo dulce, y la chica solo asintió, confirmando lo que dijo el paladín.

"Este es un privilegio que solo unos pocos pueden ganar, y los estudiantes generalmente pagan la enseñanza ayudando a sus maestros con sus experimentos o pagando algún tipo de honorario voluntariamente, la mayoría de las veces no hablamos de valores monetarios, sino de otra cosa. solicitud."

"Veo…"

"Hay una categoría más, por supuesto. Personas que tienen antecedentes militares y sirvieron en el ejército anterior. Incluso podrían obtener becas sin importar a dónde vayan, o incluso pueden despertar el interés de un especialista de alto rango y entrenado personalmente por ellos. Naturalmente, tarde o temprano, todos los ciudadanos deben cumplir con su tiempo obligatorio en el servicio militar. Pero los voluntarios generalmente disfrutan de un estatus preferible entre las masas si se trata de la matrícula y después del tiempo de servicio. Los ciudadanos como ellos también recibieron ciertos beneficios más adelante. "

Al igual que en la Tierra, Itami lo entendió de inmediato. Aunque solo tenía una licenciatura, comenzó a descubrir cosas cada vez más familiares entre la Tierra y el Reino Hechicero. Incluso en Japón, los militares generalmente apoyaron los estudios durante y después del tiempo de servicio. De esta manera, los militares pudieron mantener su cuota de reclutamiento y entrenar a la nueva generación que lanzarán al molino de carne más tarde. Esto a menudo despertó el interés de muchos jóvenes, manteniendo el número alto.

"Es como si nos hubieran copiado todo, y luego agregaron algunas cosas más tarde. Es extraño cómo se desarrollan las cosas en mundos diferentes de manera similar ..." Reflexionando sobre esto, esto era realmente extraño.

"De hecho, Meguminoi es el alumno privado de Fluder-dono. Recogido desde una edad temprana".

Al escuchar esto, Lelei solo tragó saliva, mirando a su nueva amiga sorprendida y con algo de envidia en sus ojos.

Aunque solo por unas pocas palabras, escuchó a la chica hablar sobre ese hombre. Las palabras describen a Fluder con gran luz. Como un gran erudito y lanzador de magia que alcanzó y superó lo que era humanamente posible.

"Ese hombre ..." Lelei miró a los jueces, entre ellos Fluder se sentó, charlando con los Sabios. " Sí, ella lo llamó maestro anterior".

Fluder Paradyne ... El arco-mago del reino, el buscador de la verdad, la triada mágica, el hombre que derrotó y desafió al tiempo en sí mismo, ya que tenía casi medio milenio. De hecho, en el Reino Hechicero, muchos aspiraban a ser como él. ¿Ser su alumno? Aceptaba muy pocas personas. Sólo aquellos que descubrió la semilla de la sabiduría, el gran talento y la interminable sed de conocimiento, la necesidad de superar incluso a los dioses. O algo extraordinario despertó su interés. Básicamente, solo aceptaba personas como él ...

"Hmm, tanta gente, tantos Caballeros de la Guardia de Sombras escondidos alrededor ..."

Con un susurro, y usando activamente su capacidad de rastreo, Zeno reconoció a las unidades de élite del Reino Hechicero escondidas en las sombras, aunque no pudo identificar a los que se encontraban entre la multitud de personas.

El orden de las sombras era una orden de asesinos de caballeros de élite dentro de los bergs del reino - Especializada para la infiltración, el asesinato y la protección de los VIP de las sombras. Por lo general, ni siquiera los protegidos saben que estuvieron cerca la mayoría de las veces.

Una de sus ramas era los Shadowguards, que en su mayoría están especializados en la protección de personas importantes, y eran más aptos para el combate y las habilidades defensivas que el resto. Sin embargo, sus habilidades ofensivas no pueden ser empequeñecidas; incluso a Zeno le costaría mucho defender a alguien de dos de ellos.

Incluso con sus habilidades perceptivas como Alto Paladín y Templario, apenas podía detectarlos.

"Fluder-dono realmente hizo un gran esfuerzo para echar mano de los sospechosos".

No se puede negar. Solo después de un día, los magos especializados en escaneo y detección llegaron a Rondel a través de un teletransportador para monitorear la situación y las salidas, ocultos por una fuerte magia de invisibilidad.

Básicamente, bajo un cierto nivel, ni siquiera un ratón puede escapar de la ciudad sin el conocimiento de Fluder y sus cazadores arcanos.

No hablando, varios helicópteros JSDF también aparecieron hace poco, apoyando a las autoridades de Rondel para que rastrearan la ciudad y buscaran la fuente de contaminación.

Naturalmente, todas estas medidas de seguridad pueden parecer exageradas para la mayoría de los ciudadanos. Pero la mayoría lo entendió enseguida después de preguntar a un guardia.

Una persona importante del reino vino a inspeccionar la evaluación de Sage este año. Y fue más que suficiente para que la mayoría aceptara la mayor seguridad. La mayoría de los investigadores y académicos incluso se alegraban de que alguien famoso del misterioso otro lado viniera personalmente a visitarlos, trayendo conocimientos extranjeros, asegurándose de que todo iba bien.

Naturalmente, siempre hubo elementos que protestaron. Pero la mayoría de ellos eran personas simples. Preocupándose por su propia seguridad y la de su familia. Menos personas que se preocuparon por estos recién llegados podrían intentar invadir Rondel.

Estas personas eran la minoría, por supuesto. La gente de Londel era un ser endurecido, vivir en la ciudad de la sabiduría durante tanto tiempo era arriesgado porque todos los magos locos hacían sus locos experimentos, explotando cosas "accidentalmente" constantemente. Por lo tanto, la mayoría de los ciudadanos ya se habían acostumbrado a vivir en peligro y solo pensaban que era una simple molestia que residía en la ciudad de la sabiduría.

"Ah, pronto comienza, pronto comienza ..." Fluder Paradyne ya estaba sentado en su silla, acariciando su rica barba que le daba una especie de aura Sagrado. Naturalmente, recibió el asiento del invitado de honor, escuchando las teorías de los jueces sabios que lo rodeaban.

Era bastante divertido escuchar a estas personas que se llamaban a sí mismas Sabios, sin embargo, algunos de ellos ni siquiera podían captar verdades fundamentales sobre el mundo, y hablaban descaradamente sin sentido de vez en cuando, y en sus ojos, era tan triste como divertido.

En este momento, uno de los jueces le habló sobre el desarrollo de la astronomía en Falmart y sobre una teoría de cómo los planetas se mantienen "a flote" en el vasto vacío.

La historia fue la siguiente ...

Según las cuentas, y algunas personas alrededor, todo comenzó cuando la lluvia y las nubes se retiraron, los cultivos maduraron, las ramas de los árboles estaban llenas de frutos, y fue la temporada de cosecha.

Con la ayuda de la Diosa Madre Tierra, el dios de la agricultura hizo su intento de ser el señor de los cielos.

Pronto, el dios de la agricultura logró la victoria.

En los viejos tiempos, cuando las personas no tenían casas y vagaban de un lugar a otro con un pedazo de tela a su alrededor, la humanidad miraba al cielo estrellado y dormía de espaldas a la tierra.

Las constelaciones y galaxias en el cielo evocaron la maravilla. Y a su vez, utilizaron esos fenómenos celestes como fondo para historias extrañas y fantásticas. Pronto, los cuentos de las estrellas se vincularon a las estaciones. Una vez que desarrollaron una agricultura adecuada, las historias de la humanidad se hicieron más complejas y detalladas.

Por ejemplo, dijeron que el amable dios de la agricultura estaba en el cielo durante la temporada de siembra.

Sin embargo, el dios de la lluvia torrencial apareció a su lado, y libraron una intensa batalla en el cielo. En medio del auge de los truenos y las tormentas de viento que arrasaron todo, el bondadoso dios de la agricultura fue derrotado y obligado a huir hacia el oeste.

Y entonces, el dios de la lluvia gobernó el trono celestial por un tiempo.

Dio la casualidad de que era la temporada de lluvias. Los días sin sol se prolongaban. Sin embargo, tuvo que ser soportado, porque fue solo por un corto tiempo.

Tratando de entender la razón detrás de estos fenómenos extraños, los humanos intentaron entender el vínculo entre la astronomía y las estaciones inventando mitos.

Sin embargo, los Sabios trabajaron incesantemente para comprender el movimiento de las estrellas y los principios por los cuales operaban.

El fruto de muchas observaciones meticulosas resultó en la creación del calendario. Y luego, el floreciente campo de la astronomía se convirtió en un campo separado de estudio por derecho propio, ocupando un lugar importante en el mundo de la ciencia. Y luego, hace unos 2500 años, descubrieron un hecho importante. Este hecho - que el mundo fue redondo volcó todas las hipótesis del pasado.

Los dioses de este mundo no hablaron sobre cómo se crearon o trabajaron el mundo y todas las cosas dentro de él. Simplemente esperaron en silencio a que se desentrañaran esos misterios. Por lo tanto, la gente de mente simple creía que el sol había aparecido repentinamente sobre una tierra plana, y los Sabios del pasado utilizaron esa suposición como la base para su comprensión del mundo.

Por ejemplo, el ecuador estaba directamente debajo de la ruta de desplazamiento del sol, por lo que era natural que estos lugares fueran más cálidos, mientras que uno viajaba más lejos del sol que el norte, y las tierras allí eran más frías. Además, el ángulo formado entre la tierra y el sol era menor.

Y así, los Sabios respondieron a las preguntas planteadas sobre el mundo de esta manera.

Luego, en algún momento, el astrónomo Passol tuvo la idea de tomar las técnicas de triangulación utilizadas en la creación de mapas y aplicarla al problema de medir la distancia exacta entre la Tierra y el Sol. Envió a sus discípulos a siete lugares diferentes en el norte y el sur, y al mismo tiempo del mismo día, midieron el ángulo entre la tierra y el sol.

Las conclusiones fueron bastante sorprendentes.

Después de compilar las mediciones de los siete lugares, la distancia de la tierra al sol todavía no se pudo calcular.

Pasó varios meses reflexionando sobre estos resultados. Al final, se topó con una posibilidad aterradora. Cuanto más avanzaba para realizar sus mediciones, más distorsionada estaba la tierra ... lo que significaba que la superficie de la tierra era una curva gigantesca que, al extenderse indefinidamente, eventualmente se encontraría en algún lugar. Y así nació su teoría de la tierra redonda.

La gente se llenó de asombro y miedo después de escuchar a Passol presentar con cautela sus pensamientos.

Si aceptaran sus palabras, entonces eso implicaría que la tierra esférica flotaba en los cielos sin ningún apoyo. Las masas de mente simple encontraron muy difícil creer esto. Además, si el planeta realmente fuera redondo, entonces la gente en los bordes (no, no solo la gente, todos los edificios, plantas y animales) se deslizaría por los lados. De hecho, la tierra no tenía nada que la apoyara para que cayera también. Si estaban cayendo, ¿qué les esperaba? De hecho, ¿a qué estaban cayendo?

La gente imaginó que todo en el horizonte se iba cayendo, seguido de escenas de destrucción.

Se imaginaron la tierra destrozada, como una fruta aplastada contra el suelo.

Los pasillos de la academia de Londres estaban asediados por personas que manejaban azadas y palas después de que Passol publicara su teoría.

La gente estaba furiosa porque la teoría del planeta era redonda y exigieron que los académicos declararan que sus mediciones y pruebas estaban equivocadas. Si bien Passol y sus amigos no tenían la culpa, la gente creía erróneamente que sus hallazgos destruirían el mundo.

El conocimiento podría cambiar la visión del mundo. Si no se manejara adecuadamente, daría lugar a una protesta pública masiva. Los sabios descubrieron de inmediato que esto podría suceder en el momento y lugar correctos.

La multitud gritó enojada y golpeó las puertas de la sala de conferencias, tratando de derribarlos.

En medio de esta tormenta de ira, los Sabios continuaron presentando los detalles de sus hallazgos sin distorsionarlos, a pesar de su miedo. Esta fue la resolución de los Sabios. Por lo tanto, anunciaron al público:

"Aunque el mundo es una esfera, no caerá en ninguna parte. Esto se debe a que la tierra donde vivimos es el centro del mundo. Debajo de nosotros, hay algo como una semilla en el núcleo de este mundo esférico. Por lo tanto, la la tierra no se moverá, y nunca vacilará. Todos pueden vivir en paz en la superficie de nuestra Madre Tierra ".

Esto fue una mentira. Lo habían hecho con tela entera, sin un pedacito de evidencia de apoyo.

Los Sabios, quienes se vieron obligados a usar la espada de la sabiduría para erradicar la oscuridad de la ignorancia, ahora habían puesto la lana sobre los ojos de los pueblos. Sin embargo, para la gente de la época, sus mentiras eran más importantes que la verdad. Hubo un dicho que una rana en un pozo no sabía cuán ancho era el océano, pero la rana nunca podría sobrevivir en ese océano de todos modos. Se ahogaría en sus vastas aguas. Simplemente no podía crecer lo suficiente físicamente para sobrevivir al tamaño del mundo. Por lo tanto, la gente optó por mantenerse en la oscuridad del pozo. En otras palabras, la gente quería que le dijeran mentiras. Esto fue un progreso para ellos.

Saber que la tierra en la que vivían era el centro del mundo los hacía sentir como seres que gobernaban el mundo. Esta línea de pensamiento satisfizo su orgullo y les permitió escapar de la crueldad de la realidad.

"Entonces, sucedió de esa manera. ¿No es divertido?" Sentada en el costado de Fluder, Mimoza se rió un tanto enojada, siempre ofreciendo una expresión alegre.

"Ah, ya veo ..." la tríada lanzadora de magia se rió al escuchar esta historia interesante, una parte de la historia de Rondel.

De hecho, en los tiempos de antaño, antes de que descendieran los Seis Grandes Dioses, incluso en Gown Prime, la gente más común, las razas mortales y los eruditos pensaban que el planeta era plano.

Naturalmente, cuando nació Fluder, esto ya fue comprobado por los estudiosos, exploradores y lanzadores de magia.

La mayoría de las personas aceptaron esto desde unos pocos cientos de años, sin embargo, quedaron personas que afirmaron que el planeta aún era plano y buscaron constantemente en el fin del mundo, negándose a aceptar esta verdad "blasfema".

Héroes engañados, exploradores, científicos, eruditos ponen su vida para probar su derecho, solo para morir o entregarlo en su lecho de muerte al final.

Pero de alguna manera, Fluder todavía respetaba a esas personas. Ellos buscaron la verdad. Estaban equivocados, cierto. Pero al menos no se sienta ocioso a aceptar todo lo que otros dicen, sino que intentaron investigarlo ellos mismos.

Según los relatos, antes de que apareciera la magia basada en niveles en el Nuevo Mundo, antes de que los seis grandes dioses descendieran y comenzaran la nueva era, la oscura era de la ignorancia reinaba donde los únicos que tenían la correa eran demonios, entidades celestiales y, sobre todo, , Señores del dragón que obstinadamente se negaron a compartir su poder y conocimiento. En ese momento, la magia era los privilegios de los dragones y muy pocas entidades. Las razas humanoides estaban al borde de la extinción.

Las razas mortales no pudieron usar magia, o muy pocos practicaron algo similar en secreto, según algunos de los antiguos memorandos que Fluder encontró, solo después de la llegada de los Seis Grandes dioses, esto cambió.

Eran entidades que eran similares a los Seres Supremos, pero diferentes. Su memorial aún se encontraba en varias ciudades del mundo, respetando su sacrificio y luchando por compartir el conocimiento.

El conocimiento de lo que los primeros jugadores trajeron consigo mismo fue verdaderamente esclarecedor para las razas mortales, brindando la luz tan necesaria en las épocas en que el mundo gobernado por los Señores Dragón de la antigüedad se negó a compartir cualquier experiencia con especies inferiores y, a menudo, los mantuvo. En la oscuridad, con una correa apretada, no un día se rebelan contra ellos.

Los seis compartieron con los mortales el secreto del sistema mágico basado en niveles y muchas más cosas, liderando el debilitamiento de la magia de la antigüedad, dando un arma y esperanza a las masas contra sus amos.

Su lucha fue desesperada, por supuesto, y los seis evitaron la confrontación con los Señores Dragón de la antigüedad. Por lo tanto, conociéndose la fuerza respectiva, los lados mantuvieron la distancia y hubo paz donde la humanidad podría crecer casi sin obstáculos.

Solo después de la aparición de Eryuentiu y los Ocho reyes de la codicia esto realmente cambió. Comenzando una guerra destructiva, básicamente, los únicos Señores Dragón que no participaron sobrevivieron a la lucha contra los ocho. En ese tiempo, solo uno de los seis vivía. Los otros cinco murieron por vejez o algo más sucedió, los detalles no estaban claros.

Solo una cosa es segura, después de marcharse hasta su muerte, la última de las seis personas murió y se negó a ser revivida.

Las edades oscuras volvieron a ser dominadas por los ocho reyes de la codicia. Pero no fueron llamados accidentalmente reyes de la codicia por nada. Uno por uno habían caído, volviéndose uno contra el otro después de una gran disputa y matándose entre sí una y otra vez. Hasta un punto, su poder se debilitó lo suficiente, y los señores del Dragón que quedaban pudieron abrumarlos y sellarlos para siempre.

Naturalmente, algún tiempo después de su legado, surgieron las deidades malignas. Pero era enteramente otra historia. Fueron derrotados por los trece héroes, que en realidad eran mucho más numerosos que los trece.

En ese momento era demasiado tarde para hacer algo y recuperar el control sobre el flujo de sucesos; las nuevas generaciones de los Señores del Dragón eran demasiado débiles para oponerse a la ira de todas las especies mortales combinadas.

Su magia se debilitó, sus números se redujeron enormemente, lo máximo que pudieron hacer es retirarse, ver lo que sucedía desde las sombras o, aliarse con otros. Espere el momento de su regreso y supervise la aparición de los "nuevos males", como llamaron a los jugadores que aparecieron en un intervalo de cien años. Los seres malvados que contenían su magia y el mundo.

Pensé, esto sucedió así de acuerdo con las leyendas que los eruditos e historiadores dejaron atrás. Lo que realmente sucedió, muy probablemente solo los que presenciaron todo esto lo sabían.

"¡Oh! Ni siquiera escuchaste la teoría" heliocéntrica "de Mochrie, eso causó aún más alboroto. ¡Es realmente una buena historia!"

Aunque Mimoza se rió del tema, los Sabios no muy lejos de ella ofrecieron una expresión muy miserable. Como un hombre que había sufrido un trauma genital con una bota con punta de acero. Era evidente que la mayoría de ellos no quieren hablar de ello.

"Ah, gente ..."

Fluder suspiró satisfecho de corazón. Por lo general, prefería permanecer en su torre de mago y realizar su investigación o pedirle al Reloj del Mundo un tiempo de reloj de arena para sumergirse más en los secretos del universo y el abismo de lo arcano.

Pero ahora, se sentía algo incómodo. A diferencia de las reuniones en el Reino Hechicero, donde las asociaciones mágicas llegaron tan lejos para usar un castillo completo para mezclarse entre sí y compartir sus resultados de investigación, la sala de conferencias donde se realizó el examen de Londel era un edificio muy antiguo, y se iniciaron sus pilares. para descifrar la edad que tenían.

En Rondel, los aprendices manejaron la recepción y otras funciones de la conferencia. Se sentía un poco como un festival escolar local.

Al ser la mayoría de los Sabios y aprendices que asistieron a estos eventos, el lugar se convirtió en algo ruidoso en poco tiempo, lo que le dio a Fluder un momento difícil de soportar debido a la leve claustrofobia que sufrió después de que uno de sus experimentos saliera mal.

Aunque una cosa fue bastante positiva a sus ojos, las conferencias académicas en Londel fueron invariablemente tranquilas.

Fluder no odiaba más que perder el tiempo con la mezcla sin sentido, él era el hombre de la verdad, y la mayoría de los magos y eruditos en las reuniones del Reino simplemente lo hicieron, desperdició su precioso tiempo con charlas sin sentido. Las conferencias de tiempo en tiempo como esa pueden durar una semana entera, o dos, según la ocasión. La mayoría de las veces ni siquiera asistió, simplemente envió un aprendiz o una criatura convocada para anotar los hallazgos importantes y luego hacer un informe.

En verdad, si no tuviera curiosidad por la ciudad, y su maestro no lo enviara a investigar el artefacto rumoreado, estaría en casa haciendo sus cosas.

"Incluso después de días de intenso y profundo escaneo mágico. Incluso después de configurar las formaciones de hechizos, solo tenemos una ubicación aproximada. Esos dioses gemelos escondieron ese artefacto de manera muy inteligente. Si mis cálculos son correctos, podríamos encontrarlo pronto si vamos todos, y como los brutos mole de toda la ciudad y sus alrededores. Desafortunadamente, Ainz-sama nos ordenó ser lo más discretos posible. Es demasiado educado para arruinar a estas personas. Y aunque lo más probable es que pueda señalar la ubicación exacta, Nos permitió buscarnos a nosotros mismos. Pero ...

Ahora, la luz de la realización se iluminó en sus sabios ojos. Reconociendo el propósito más evidente de Ainz con esto.

"¡Qué sabio es mi señor! ¡Reforzando nuestro conocimiento siempre despierto, obligándonos a hacer una investigación de campo! ¡Como se esperaba! ¡Ainz-sama!"

Tales alabanzas corrían por la mente de Fluder siempre despiertos. Y en el siguiente momento.

**[Mensaje:** "Fluder-sama, encontramos una extraña formación de teletransportación escondida fuera de la ciudad. Los letreros apuntan hacia una instalación subterránea bien escondida en algún lugar fuera del alcance de la ciudad".

"¡Finalmente!" Fluder sonrió por dentro.

Esa formación de teletransportación muy probablemente conduce al artefacto que buscó.

¿Pero encontraron la formación de teletransportación fuera de la ciudad? Bueno, eso era algo esperado, sería demasiado obvio ocultarlo en la ciudad, es por eso que configuraron el escaneo para afectar también las áreas cercanas, es por eso que tardaron días en terminarlo.

Lo que no esperaba era el hecho de que las coordenadas apuntaban a algún lugar lejano. Pero pensando en ello, lo más probable es que fuera por razones de seguridad. Ral y Elange probablemente no eran tontos para esconderlos aquí.

**[Mensaje:** "Envíe sondeos antes de pasar. Quiero que actúe de acuerdo con la autorización de seguridad más alta. ¡No se permiten errores!"

**[Mensaje:** "¡Reconocido! Manejaremos las situaciones con cuidado. Varias unidades de caballero arcano ya están preparadas para hacer el pasaje".

"¡Espléndido! Y cuando pensé que debía estacionar a mis soldados durante varios días más. ¡Los Seres Supremos realmente nos sonrieron hoy!"

Los lanzadores de magia como Fluder eran seres meticulosos. Muchos de ellos prefieren investigar y estudiar en su laboratorio en lugar de deambular y llevar a cabo investigaciones en el campo donde los peligros siempre acechan.

Según la historia, esta práctica deficiente provocó que muchos lanzadores de magia con mentalidad académica cayeran cuando en realidad se encontraron con la oposición con conocimientos prácticos y experiencia de lucha, o se vieron obligados a salir a la calle, buscando algo en un área donde el peligro siempre estuviera al acecho, y podrían encontrarse en situaciones peligrosas. seres

No importa cuánto conocimiento haya tenido, sin experimentar y practicar realmente dicho conocimiento, lo más probable es que caigan en la víctima de la misma filosofía que otros tuvieron en el pasado. Sin uso práctico, los conocimientos teóricos no valen mucho.

Fue triste pero cierto.

Solo desde que el Rey Hechicero se convirtió en el único gobernante y estableció sus preferencias académicas, esto cambió. Cada mago que estudiaba en las academias de magia del reino estaba obligado a someterse a entrenamiento práctico de combate y lecciones, incluso entrenamiento militar básico, ya que todos los ciudadanos estaban obligados a servir al menos dos años. Ya sea una mujer, un hombre u "otro". Todos deben servir ...

Por esta razón, en tiempos de necesidad, de esta manera, cada lanzador de magia puede reclutarse en el ejército si es necesario, creando rápidamente muchas unidades de lanzador de magia dignas de combate con gran eficiencia. Sin el peligro real en el que varios lanzadores de magia novatos hicieron estallar a toda la unidad por el pánico.

Sí, Fluder vio que esto sucedía algunas veces. Principalmente bajo su servicio del Imperio Baharuth. En situaciones de combate, los magos inexpertos y en pánico usualmente eran más peligrosos para sus propias unidades que el enemigo.

" Finalmente ..."

El espectáculo finalmente comenzó, sin embargo, no se pudo ver ningún rastro de los asesinos, por supuesto para la molestia de Fluder.

Él preparó todo esto para el querido asesino. Sería una pena si ni siquiera apareciera para mostrar sus dientes. Incluso solicitó la ayuda del orden de la sombra para venir y monitorear la situación.

La mayoría de los asesinos de alto grado solían trabajar para demostrar sus habilidades y entrenamiento, para disfrutar de la caza, no por dinero. Y una persona que fue capaz de organizar el control mental en esta escala no fue un tiro pequeño. Incluso Fluder era consciente de eso.

Darle a la persona esta oportunidad fue una oportunidad de primer grado. No pueden posiblemente ignorarlo. A no ser que…

¿A menos que la persona espantada por los Guardias de las Sombras se oculte entre la multitud y las sombras? Había una posibilidad de eso. Sin embargo, no es muy probable que muy pocas personas con habilidades activas hayan podido detectarlas gracias a sus técnicas y habilidades de sigilo especialmente desarrolladas, e incluso a ellas con gran dificultad.

Fluder incluso solicitó algunos demonios de la sombra de sus maestros para esta ocasión. Usando la mitad de ellos para acelerar la búsqueda del artefacto, otra mitad para proteger el evento y buscar al atacante.

"¡Damas y caballeros! Para esta ocasión especial. Tenemos un lugar de honor. Procedentes de las lejanas tierras del otro lado de Hill Darnus. Bienvenido con todo su corazón, Fluder Paradyne, el jefe de la asociación mágica del Reino Hechicero".

Todos miraron a Fluder con los ojos muy abiertos.

Naturalmente, el consejo de Sage organizó la reunión manteniendo todo bajo secreto como una sorpresa. Solo se difundieron rumores acerca de un poderoso lanzador de magia que luchó con una chica hace varios días, y luego con un solo movimiento renovó varios bloques de edificios como si no fuera nada.

Naturalmente, la mayoría de las personas simples no pensaron en nada, solo otro día en Rondel donde un mago loco hace estallar las cosas. Lo único extraño en sus ojos era el hecho; este mago en realidad arregló las cosas después de causar una gran calamidad.

El pequeño truco de restauración de Fluder para la gente común no parecía nada más que una nueva técnica de sabio, desarrollada para ayudar a la ciudad. Fue bienvenido el cambio, pero la gente simple no puede entender el funcionamiento interno del hechizo. Eran demasiado simples para entender tal cosa.

Solo los magos y eruditos especializados en teoría de la magia podrían comprender el doloroso proceso de desarrollo, investigar nuevas técnicas y hechizos; Solo ellos podían entender la lucha. Solo ellos podían comprender el conocimiento necesario para materializar su voluntad en este mundo.

"¿Es él del otro lado?"

"¿El jefe de la asociación mágica?"

"El Reino Hechicero?"

"Escuché sobre los hombres de verde y el ejército de la muerte. ¿Pero pensar que uno de sus líderes está aquí?"

Sí, Fluder se enteró del extraño título que se les ocurrió a estas personas. Era solo un título de muchos. Guerreros arcanos, soldados del todopoderoso y similares, todos eran algo verdaderos, sin embargo, prefería el título oficial. SKEF. Fuerza de Expedición del Reino Hechicero. Era una fuerza de expedición, después de todo, nada más. Si su señor trajera su verdadero poder aquí, todo este continente sería conquistado hace mucho tiempo con solo una barrida. Por mera cortesía, lleva tanto tiempo, su señor fue de hecho muy magnánimo al permitir que estas personas se aclimataran a los cambios.

'¡Charla! ¡Charla! ¡Charla!'

La multitud comenzó a ponerse muy ruidosa en la habitación, lo que irritó enormemente a Fluder.

"¡Muy bien! ¿Es la forma en que aceptamos a un invitado?"

Por la dura palabra de un juez sabio, la multitud se calmó, y Fluder finalmente pudo comenzar su discurso de apertura, levantándose solo para respetar a la gente que lo rodeaba.

"Magos y eruditos de Rondel. Les doy la bienvenida en esta próspera ocasión. Soy Fluder Paradyne. El jefe de la asociación mágica del Reino Hechicero, el director de la gran Universidad Arcana de Carne, el Leycastle, el asesor personal de su majestad, la Triada. El lanzador de magia, y muchas cosas más, enumerar títulos innecesarios es simplemente molesto. Como compañeros lanzadores de magia y eruditos que prefieren desentrañar los misterios del mundo en lugar de charlas ociosas sin sentido, espero que lo entiendan ".

Ofreciendo una sonrisa distraída, muchos sabios simplemente asintieron, entendiendo su lucha. Pero los novatos lo miraron boquiabiertos, esperando algo más.

De hecho, la forma en que se presentó Fluder hizo que muchas personas se asombraran.

Anteriormente, la mayoría de ellos pensaron que Fluder era un sabio de una tierra lejana que vino a inspeccionar la evaluación. Y no estaban lejos de la verdad; el "hombre viejo" ciertamente vino de una tierra muy, muy lejana. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos pensó que era de "eso" lejos.

Los Señores y los Sabios suelen tener la influencia y la riqueza para contratar o mantener a su escuadrón de la guardia personal si así lo desean. Las personas que se encuentran por encima del médico no son llamadas accidentalmente "Excelencia" por otros.

"Como fundidores y eruditos mágicos, es nuestro deber buscar la verdad eternamente, sumergirnos en las profundidades de lo arcano, desentrañar los misterios del mundo. Encontrar cosas que otros puedan decir blasfemas. Abrir la caja de Pandora, como solía decir mi gran rey y maestro, Ainz Ooal Gown. Revelar lo desconocido y darle sentido, aprovecharlo para el uso propio y de la comunidad. Ese es el deber de nosotros, los eruditos, los científicos y los lanzadores de magia. Es por eso que en vivo, ahí es donde prosperamos! "

Mirando alrededor, muchos ojos observaron a Fluder, bebiendo sus sabias palabras.

"Como jefe de la asociación mágica, puedes pensar que sé muchas cosas. Eso es cierto en parte, por supuesto. Puede que sepa muchas cosas, pero muchas más permanecieron ocultas antes de mi vista hasta ahora. Cuanto más sabes, cuanto más pequeño se siente, comparado con la inmensidad del universo, esto rompe a muchas personas, dejándolas en el polvo para siempre, incapaz de levantarse después de la derrota y escalar la escala del conocimiento una vez más. ¡Sabios, lanzadores de magia y científicos prosperan para desafiar esto y se atreven a estar a la altura de estos gigantes! ¡Conquista la montaña inescrutable que muchos antes pensaban que era invencible!

"Sí, tal vez él tiene razón". Muchos susurraron.

"¡Somos nosotros, quienes impulsamos las ruedas del progreso! ¡Somos nosotros, mentes brillantes quienes arrojamos luz en la oscuridad de las edades oscuras! ¡No importa cuán doloroso sea, el progreso debe mantenerse! Es nuestro deber encubrir este conocimiento. ¡Partes digeribles para las masas, para abrir sus ojos a la verdad! ¡Es nuestro deber alimentar el motor del progreso cada vez más intensamente!

Varios susurros escuchados de la multitud, la mayoría de ellos de acuerdo con Fluder.

"Compañeros colegas, eruditos, científicos, magos. Soy un humilde servidor y el más celoso seguidor de su Majestad, las enseñanzas de Ainz Ooal Gown. Comparado con él, mi conocimiento carece en muchos puntos y cuenta una gota en el océano infinito. es cierto, sin embargo, no estoy avergonzado. Porque estoy dispuesto a aprender, a admitir mi culpa y mejorar, siempre buscando la verdad del mundo y del universo. Por eso, en esta ocasión, le ofrezco humildemente la oportunidad para visitar el Reino de los Hechiceros y mi academia de magia. Sé testigo de lo que el conocimiento y el progreso de la cuchara cuidadosamente pueden lograr si realmente trabajamos para ello. ¡Demuestra que el futuro está más cerca de lo que nadie pueda imaginar! "

Ahora la multitud comenzó a hacer ruido una vez más. ¿Visitando el otro lado? Explorar y notar lo que otros saben es realmente el sueño lejano de muchos participantes y académicos con almas aventureras. Esto encendió a los espíritus investigadores muchos que pensaron en retirarse antes.

"Aquellos que logren convencerme con su tesis de hoy obtendrán un año de becas pagadas en mi academia. Testigo y compara lo que su majestad logró ganar solo menos de doscientos años de su gobierno. Aprende y ve lo que el progreso y el conocimiento pueden hacer. si se maneja correctamente. Hoy mismo, escucho a todos. Si lo solicitas, incluso dándoles indicaciones para terminar o corriges tu tesis, respondiendo tus preguntas después de que el evento terminó de forma gratuita. Estar equivocado, no es un pecado, a través de errores, la observación y los experimentos nos damos cuenta de la verdad en sí misma, ser demasiado cobarde para cuestionar las cosas es el verdadero pecado. ¡Pero ya hablé demasiado! ¡Que comience la Junta de Exámenes del Título Académico de Londel! ¡Muéstrame lo que puedes hacer! ¡Buena suerte a todos! ! Tenga el coraje de expresar lo que está en su corazón y cabeza ".

Con eso, Fluder se sentó en su asiento, y todos aplaudieron.

"Aquellos que van ante la Junta de Examinadores de Doctorado y Sabio, por favor reúnanse aquí"

Sonó la voz áspera del locutor, y así, muchos estudiosos se dirigieron hacia la dirección de ese sonido. Aparte de Lelei, solo otras tres personas, todos hombres, vestían túnicas blancas.

Al mirar hacia arriba, pudieron ver al personal explicando algo a los académicos reunidos. Y así, comenzó el examen.

Uno a uno los presentadores se adelantaron, exponiendo sus tesis y observaciones. Algunos de ellos eran completamente defectuosos, y el propio Fluder tuvo que señalar la dirección correcta. Algunos ni siquiera tenían sentido. Pero hubo algunos que fueron realmente interesantes para el Tri Magic Caster.

Fue una pena, pero en la ciudad de la sabiduría, los eruditos observaron el examen de vez en cuando y querían recompensar las afirmaciones correctas y defectuosas con unos cuantos lanzamientos bien dirigidos con varios subproductos repugnantes, tintes y cosas por el estilo que dejaron una mala reputación la túnica blanca de los presentadores simplemente porque aún no podían entender esa teoría.

Sería más eficiente hablar de ello y encontrar una mejor solución juntos. También aumentaría la eficiencia de la difusión del conocimiento. Pero la gente era así, cambiar los hábitos arraigados era difícil y doloroso. Tomó algún tiempo.

"¡Detengan sus manos!" En un momento de eso, el propio Fluder tuvo que detener a la gente antes de poder linchar a quienes se atrevieron a expresar su opinión y en realidad tenían razón.

La mayoría de las veces, sus ideas eran demasiado innovadoras para que los académicos no las entendieran todavía, o el presentador cometió un pequeño error que puede corregirse discutiendo la idea en sí y revisándola.

Esta era de hecho una costumbre dañina que estas personas practicaban aquí, entretenida, pero aún así dañina. Una vez que su señor se hace cargo de estas tierras, deben erradicarlo o reemplazarlo por otra cosa que realmente beneficie el desarrollo del conocimiento y el progreso en lugar de obstaculizarlo.

"El siguiente presentador es Lelei La Lalena de la tribu Rurudo. Por favor, dé un paso adelante e indique su tesis".

La silenciosa chica de pelo azul dio un paso adelante inclinándose, y Fluder se aseguró de prestarle atención adicional.

"Esta es la chica que mi pequeño alumno hizo amigos ..." Fluder sonrió alegremente, indicando a la chica que empezara.

Meguminoi no fue un caso fácil. Ella tiende a alejar a las personas con su estilo, que era demasiado honesto y directo para su propio bien. Pero esta chica, esta chica parecía ser similar a ella. Debido a eso, su pequeño alumno la dejó más cerca que otras personas.

"Bien entonces, Lelei-san. Vamos a mostrarnos lo que aprendiste ..."

El examen casi había terminado, y los asesinos ni siquiera aparecieron. Es porque querían esperar las cosas, esperar hasta el final, o por una apertura, o porque ni siquiera aparecían.

Lo último parecía ser cada vez más una posibilidad, y Fluder comenzó a preocuparse, ¿y si todo el ataque fuera solo un truco para desviar su atención?

"¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué esto no me llamó la atención antes?"

**[Mensaje:** "Fluder-sama, llamamos nuestra atención a algunas personas sospechosas que colocaban artículos sospechosos en el edificio y en sus alrededores, formando extrañas formaciones alrededor del edificio. Los artículos probablemente tenían la intención de sellar el lugar. Sus números comenzaron a crecer. el último minuto, que aparece cada vez más en los callejones cercanos. ¡Recomendamos una evacuación inmediata del área! "

"¡Maldita sea!"

**[Mensaje: "** Encuentra esas cosas y neutralízalas. Código: negro".

**[Mensaje: "** Me temo que es demasiado tarde para eso, los elementos emiten radiación inestable. Tenemos un máximo de cinco minutos más, probablemente menos. Repito, se necesita una evacuación inmediata. Varios enemigos comenzaron a emboscarnos en el momento en que Se acercaron a las runas ".

**[Mensaje: "** Trata con ellos, si es posible, captura algunos ..."

Fluder solo suspiró con gran pesar, levantándose después de cortar la conexión.

"Me temo, tenemos que cortar esto ..."

'¡Bip! ¡Bip! ¡Bip! Bip…'

No muy lejos de él emitió tanto ruido, y justo ahora, una extraña caja hecha de metal se materializó en la habitación, emitiendo una extraña radiación violeta, ¡cada vez más intensa y con un pitido intenso! En su superficie, varias extrañas runas moradas incrustadas. El tamaño de la caja era de un pequeño armario.

"Eso es ..." Los ojos de Fluder se abrieron con horror al reconocer la firma de energía. Y la realización amaneció! "¡La energía asquerosa del vacío!" Él pronunció con horror.

Sí, Fluder reconoció la firma de energía. Su maestro también le mostró una vez algo similar, que kitsune y su maestra, la vieja bruja, usaban la magia alimentada por un poder similar. ¡Era indiscutible por cualquier otra cosa! La magia del vacío de vez en cuando incluso anula la magia de niveles de su naturaleza vil y desafiante.

Todos los demás vieron la extraña caja atónita, solo Itami y Zeno reconocieron el pitido similar y la característica de la caja.

"¿Es eso, una bomba?" Itami preguntó algo confundido, teniendo una mala premonición.

"¡ Esto ...! ¡Era una maldita trampa para atraernos a todos aquí! ¡¿Entonces esas runas? ¿Cómo incluso lo teletransportaron aquí? ¿El bloqueo dimensional? ¡No! ¡Lo colocaron aquí anteriormente, ocultándolo con magia de fase cronometrada! ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡¿No has venido a mi mente antes ?! ¡¿Cuándo lo hicieron ?! ¡Barrimos el lugar a fondo! "

Muchas teorías corrían en la mente de Fluder. Cada uno de ellos más absurdo que el resto antes de llegar al más razonable.

"¡Esperaban que yo viniera a la ciudad! ¡Saben dónde se organizará el examen! ¡Anticiparon nuestra reacción después del" falso "intento de asesinato y el caos! ¡Solo necesitaban colocar la bomba antes de nuestra llegada, y todo estaba listo! ¿Cómo podría ser tan tonto? ¿Pero su majestad ...?

Ahora, Fluder recordó las enseñanzas de Ainz ...

Nunca uses el mismo triunfo dos veces, siempre anticipa el movimiento de tu oponente. Si esperan algo, actúan contraproductivamente. Reúne información ...

"¡Su majestad lo sabe! ¡Incluso me advirtió!" Fluder palideció, maldiciéndose a sí mismo al no reconocer una táctica tan obvia. ¡Debió haberle pedido a los Sabios que se mudaran a la junta académica hace mucho tiempo!

"Necesitamos teletransportarnos ... [Mass Teleport ...]" y en ese momento reconoció que su sangre se había congelado en sus venas. "¡¿Bloqueo dimensional ?! ¡Nuestro propio [Bloqueo dimensional] bloquea nuestro escape! ¡Maldita sea!"

"Si esa cosa se apaga, ¡todos estamos muertos!"

**[Mensaje:** "¡Destruye esas runas a toda costa! ¡Ahora! ¡Libera la formación del [Bloqueo dimensional]! ¡Ahora!"

La respuesta no llegó, pero Fluder sintió que, de momento en momento, el bloque dimensional se relajaba. Sus hombres se pusieron en acción y, a través de la conexión que aún vivía, supo que una feroz batalla resonaba afuera. Quienquiera que fuera el enemigo, intentaron contrarrestarlos con todo su vigor.

'¡Auge! ¡Auge! ¡Auge!' varias explosiones sacudieron el edificio y la gente comenzó a sentir pánico o simplemente miró confundida.

"¿Que es esto?"

"¿Qué esta pasando?"

"¿Quién se atreve a atacar la ciudad de la sabiduría?"

No puede decir nada más, porque en el siguiente momento el pitido se aceleró, casi se hizo continuo.

"¡Maldita sea! Para caer así ..."

Fluder no era un héroe, era lo más alejado de eso, en verdad, era bastante cobarde cuando se trataba de luchar contra un oponente más fuerte. Pero si él dejaría morir a estas personas, si permitiera que la ciudad fuera borrada. Entonces su rey sabio ... no! Su dios nunca lo perdonaría. Y sabiendo la potencia de ese dispositivo, esta ciudad sería tan buena como la ceniza en el viento una vez que se dispara.

'Suspiro ...' "Se trata de esto. Para pensar que yo, Fluder Paradyne muero así. Verdaderamente patético ..." mirando a su alrededor, Fluder observaba a la gente a su alrededor, todos esperaban a que él dijera algo asustado o asustado al tratar de abandonar el edificio, pisando el uno al otro

Volviendo la vista hacia Meguminoi en medio de la gente por última vez, se sintió abatido; él no la verá convertirse en un gran sirviente de su majestad, un gran mago que tiene el potencial de superarlo y, probablemente, convertirse en una bella dama. Sí, este último estaba realmente arrepentido ...

"Maestro ..." murmuró la niña confundida antes de escuchar las palabras finales más probables de su maestro.

"Adiós, pajarito. Que encuentres el pináculo de la magia y la verdad del universo. Que Ainz-sama te proteja ..."

La niña lo miró con una cara algo confusa, antes de darse cuenta de su verdadera intención.

"No, maestro. No te atrevas…" su boca se movió asustada, pero Fluder solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Despedida…"

"¡Dominar!"

¡Pero fue demasiado tarde! Como un verdadero atleta, Fluder saltó, magnetizando la bomba en su mano y lanzó su hechizo.

"[Mass Fly]! [Runa de aceleración vertical: Máxima]! [Speed of lightning]! [Blast Off]!"

El suelo debajo de la pierna de Fluder se rompió, destruyendo la tierra debajo de él, y luego atravesando el techo sin obstáculos.

'¡Auge!' En un momento, su cuerpo remolcó la bomba acelerada, alcanzando una velocidad de sonido y superándola en un momento.

"Fluder-sama!"

Sus hombres casi derrotaron a la oposición en el exterior, reconociendo que su forma subía y subía como una estrella fugaz.

Muchos magos de Rondel, eruditos simples y personas todavía con sus orejas sangrantes confundidos. La explosión acústica se produjo con la repentina aceleración que arrasó los techos cercanos de inmediato.

"¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Ainz-sama, por favor, perdóname! ¡Por favor, supervisa el alma de tu humilde servidor por el otro lado!"

En menos de treinta segundos, Fluder ya alcanzó varios kilómetros de altura, y el aire comenzó a volverse menos denso y más frío con cada momento que pasaba, comenzando a acercarse más y más al borde de la estratosfera.

Si no, su túnica protectora de encantamiento y la barrera de capas mágicas a su alrededor crepitaban, repuestas y reemplazadas continuamente, lo más probable es que se congelara hasta morir en esa altura o incluso se ahogara por la falta de oxígeno. Aunque, en la actualidad, el calor proveniente de su repentina aceleración era un problema más grave que el frío, básicamente estaba cocinado vivo dentro de su campo de barrera.

No hablar de la repentina aceleración y la fuerza de G lo habrían matado de inmediato, aplastando su cuerpo contra la pasta de carne si no fuera su equipo, la barrera mágica y los beneficios que arrojaba sobre sí mismo. Incluso ahora, a pesar de todo esto, sintió una presión aplastante que lo pesaba, no soportará esto por mucho tiempo.

'¡Beeeeeeeeeep!'

El pitido del contador se volvió continuo, y Fluder cerró los ojos, recordando su larga vida.

"Ah, qué maravilloso viaje fue ... Si tuviera que vivir de nuevo. Lo viviría de la misma manera. Seres Supremos, gracias ..."

Fluder estaba seguro de su muerte, conociendo la desagradable naturaleza antinatural de la energía del vacío.

Incluso en comparación con la magia, era algo que desafiaba la ley, y la bomba vacía que remolcó tras él con un ancla era extremadamente peligrosa. Era consciente de que no podría sobrevivir a una explosión tan cerca.

Las bombas de vacío básicamente borraron no solo el cuerpo sino también el alma de los individuos del continuo espacio-tiempo. Colocándolos en la inexistencia eterna.

El enemigo se aseguró de que quienquiera que lleve la bomba no pueda teletransportarse en el último momento.

Básicamente, la instalación de un dispositivo de interferencia dimensional en la bomba resolvió el problema. Y aunque Fluder puede convocar a sirvientes arcanos para que se la lleven lejos; esas criaturas no eran lo suficientemente rápidas para llevar la bomba fuera del radio de explosión a tiempo. La única solución era llevarlo él mismo.

"¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! Todo lo que fue, fal ..." en el último momento, Fluder reconoció un detalle crucial. Pero ya era demasiado tarde: sus últimas palabras fueron tragadas por una luz cegadora y una explosión.

'¡Auge!"

"¡Maestro Fluder!"

Todos salieron corriendo, pero en ese momento.

"¡Cubre tus ojos, ahora!"

Las unidades de mago ya establecieron el escudo protector alrededor de la ciudad, utilizando la formación previamente establecida como base para alimentar el armazón defensivo alrededor de la ciudad. Esta fue la última orden de Fluder: "proteger el dominio de su majestad".

'¡Auge!'

La explosión sacudió los cielos y el suelo, originándose en los cielos. La explosión y la onda de choque fueron tan masivas que se igualaron con varias bombas atómicas, similar a la que se arrojó sobre Hiroshima.

Las ondas de choque inmediatas sondearon no solo la burbuja protectora que apareció alrededor de la ciudad sino que devastaron las regiones cercanas, convirtiéndolas en una tierra estéril durante un largo período de tiempo.

'¡Sacudir! ¡Sacudir! ¡Sacudir! ¡Sacudir! ¡Terremoto!'

De hecho, incluso con todas esas unidades de mago de elite alrededor de Fluder llamadas en la ciudad anterior, incluso con todas las criaturas de nivel 80 apoyando la formación, incluso con la formación alimentada básicamente las líneas de estiramiento alrededor de la ciudad, proporcionando energía casi infinita, la anterior Preparó la formación mágica, y la ciudad tembló continuamente.

"¡Necesitamos ayudar! ¡Vamos!"

Reconociendo la amenaza inmediata, todos los magos de Londres se unieron para proyectar un campo de fuerza debajo de la burbuja para fortalecerla.

"¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que aguantarnos!"

Todos se unieron, y el temblor cesó alrededor de la ciudad solo después de unos largos minutos. Incluso los dioses gemelos de la sabiduría dirigieron su atención hacia Rondel con temor, sintiendo que el vacío asqueroso dominaba los cielos, dejando su marca en él para siempre.

"¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Quién diablos suelta una bomba atómica en una ciudad?" Itami rugió de pánico, cubriendo los ojos de Tuka y cerrando los suyos, alejándose de la luz.

Una esfera perfecta creada en los cielos, primero cegando y expandiéndose, luego volviéndose violeta y tragando incluso las nubes en su camino, luego, después de varios minutos de expansión y devoración constantes, colapsó en sí misma alcanzando de inmediato el rango máximo de al menos varias millas. radio. La esfera solo dejaba la nada a su paso; Se lo tragó todo. Aire, material, energía, vida, nada escapó. Todo desapareció, se disolvió o se arrojó en el reino de un vacío de inmediato.

Desde ese día en adelante, un oscuro vacío dominó los cielos sobre Rondel, dejando una cicatriz masiva en el cielo durante mucho tiempo, una lesión que incluso los dioses solo se atrevieron a temblar o acercarse.

"Se acabó ..." suspiraron muchos magos, aún sosteniendo la burbuja protectora alrededor. El temblor en el área se detuvo lentamente, sin embargo, el daño ya estaba hecho.

Tomará algún tiempo hasta que los alrededores de Rondel vuelvan a la normalidad. Pero nadie olvidará qué eventos apocalípticos conspiraron aquí, hoy; siempre lo recordarán al ver la herida en el tejido de la realidad: pintar los cielos sobre Rondel con una abominación antiestética.

Fluder puede lograr alcanzar la altura adecuada y salvar la ciudad, por lo que la cosa no afectó a la ciudad y al entorno que "mucho", aún así, el área fuera del escudo estaba completamente devastada. Incluso en la ciudad. Muchos edificios más antiguos se derrumbaron en el primer momento del terremoto.

Unos pocos soldados de la ONU, vehículos y el evento de los soldados de SKEF se encontraron con la réplica y quedaron enterrados en el exterior.

Nadie lo sabe todavía, pero esta cicatriz celestial será la organizadora de un gran desastre en el futuro.

"Se acabó ...", dijo el líder de las fuerzas de SKEF estacionadas, sin sentir más complicaciones después de usar la adivinación.

"Baje el escudo y comience la operación de salvamento. Necesitamos notificar a los Seres Supremos sobre los acontecimientos e investigar la situación".

"¿Qué pasa con la radiación ...?" Itami preguntó preocupada, sabiendo lo que viene con tal explosión.

El mago principal lo observó por un momento, agitando a sus hombres para que lo revisaran. Y después de un escaneo rápido, asintió.

"No hay radiación dañina fuera de la esfera protectora. Es seguro, como debería ser. Necesito notificar al Rey Hechicero, Fluder-sama recibirá un funeral digno de un héroe".

Las personas que vieron su acto heroico asintieron entendiendo. Esto es lo menos que se merece. Aunque, muchos no acordaron terminar esto de esta manera; no había tiempo para estar más en desacuerdo, había que salvar una ciudad, personas atrapadas bajo los escombros, un cielo esperando para ser reparado, si era posible sin empeorar la situación.

"Necesito llamar al comando. Esto se me escapó de la mano ..." murmuró Itami, acercándose a la radio.

'¡Ssssshh!' pero solo chisporrotea incómodamente.

"¡Maldita sea! Interferencia…"

Mientras tanto, en las estepas salvajes, un conquistador se echó a reír maníaco, sabiendo que sus locos planes iban fructificando lentamente. Lo que le espera a este mundo, incluso los dioses ya no se atreven a adivinar.

* * *

**Cambio de Escena: Anteriormente Subterráneo Profundo:**

Seras y Constantino caminaron en la oscuridad durante todo un día. No hay antorchas ni ninguna otra fuente de luz que encuentren en su camino.

Si no, la visión antinatural de la Draculina que penetraba fácilmente en la oscuridad, le daba la sensación de que caminaba a plena luz del día, y la técnica del "tercer ojo" de Constantine, que entre muchas cualidades positivas podía penetrar en la normalidad, mágicamente evocó la oscuridad y negó otros efectos negativos. hasta cierto punto, hace mucho tiempo se habrían roto las piernas, tropezando en este mundo antiestético.

"¿Constantino? ¿Estás seguro de que vamos en la dirección correcta? ¡Siento que estamos dando vueltas por todo un día!"

"¿No confías en mi instinto?"

"En realidad no ...", respondió la niña sin pensar, todavía cuestionando cómo se dejaba arrastrar en esta situación. Pero la mejor pregunta era por qué incluso permitió que Constantine se entretuviera con una formación de teletransportación de aspecto antiguo que encontraron debajo de una bodega húmeda, entre varias ruinas de aspecto antiguo, en el lugar más sombrío de la ciudad después de buscar tres días completos de manera directa.

Por cierto, ¡era una pregunta más grande de cómo incluso lo encontró! ¿Algún tipo de demonio le dijo o qué?

"Hmm, chico, mis talismanes dicen que el camino está ahí. ¡Confía en los talismanes!" Constantine agitó sus baratijas de aspecto extraño, pero no hizo que Seras se sintiera mejor, al contrario, le dio la piel de gallina.

"Como si esas cosas alguna vez nos llevaran algo más que problemas". Pensando de nuevo, esas baratijas solo los llevaron a tener problemas antes, rara vez surgieron cosas buenas de su uso, ¿por qué sería diferente ahora?

Constantino se detuvo, encogiéndose de hombros. "Si usted sabe algo mejor, lidere el camino usted mismo. ¡Sabe que no es tan fácil navegar a través de este lío lleno de interferencias!"

A su alrededor había ruinas antiguas, ruinas que eran más antiguas incluso que la propia Rondel a juzgar por la arquitectura. Era un laberinto donde los corredores usualmente conducían a cámaras abiertas. Cámaras generalmente protegidas por antiguos golems y monstruos enloquecidos.

De hecho, este era un lugar peligroso, independientemente del artefacto que los constructores escondieran en el vientre de este laberinto, los dos esperaban que al menos valiera la pena el problema por el que tenían que pasar.

Lo peor era que solo había una forma de entrar, al menos Constantine y Seras solo encontraron una, que dejó de funcionar inmediatamente después de que entraron. Teletransportarse también fue arriesgado: la interferencia mágica y la radiación que llenaron estas ruinas lo hicieron así. Naturalmente, quienes querían separarse molécula por molécula, podían arriesgarse, pero no se recomendaba para ninguna persona sana.

"Debe haber una manera ..." concentrándose, el talismán se dirigió hacia la pared cercana.

"¿Encontraste algo?"

Al revisar la pared, hizo que el hombre recordara varias de las puertas ocultas que encontró anteriormente. Y varios métodos le vinieron a la mente cómo abrirlo.

'Mumble, mumble ...' ¡Haz clic! ¡Destello!'

Cantando unas pocas frases y empujando un asa oculta, la pared se iluminó, y en ella aparece una inscripción desconocida.

La solución era demasiado obvia, pero al no tener otra ventaja, Constantine estaba satisfecho con la aparente. Si es una trampa, eso se puede resolver siempre más tarde.

"Hmm, ¿un enigma?" Constantino murmuró, mirando intensamente las inscripciones en llamas.

"¿Tú lo entiendes?"

Con un hechizo de desciframiento, los ojos de Constantine se iluminaron, observando intensamente la pared.

"Para alcanzar los tres ojos de los gemelos, debes demostrar tu valía. ¿La sabiduría no es nada sin fuerza? ¿Creo que una ráfaga te guiará? ¿Confiar en tu instinto, dar un paso adelante? ¿Atreverse o huir con la cola entre las piernas? Confía en ti mismo y pasas. Sé inseguro y caes ... Solo los que están dispuestos pueden llegar al centro del sol, abrirse paso a través de las masas. La última parte es bastante brumosa, el hechizo de descifrado no puede analizar el texto completo correctamente. . Es confuso."

"¿Qué significa?"

"Hmm, déjame pensar ..."

Constantino se encontró con acertijos como este en el pasado. La mayoría de ellos eran bastante difíciles, pero había algunos que eran obvios y el creador tenía la intención de engañar a las desafortunadas víctimas con su sencillez.

"Hmm, vale la pena intentarlo. No sé lo suficiente sobre Rondel para tratar de descifrarlo, tampoco tengo la paciencia. De todos modos, esta es nuestra única pista. La policía tenía razón; damos vueltas y vueltas durante todo un día en este laberinto siempre cambiante. Encuentro cada vez más golems y monstruos. Nuestra munición es finita, no podemos hacer esto para siempre ".

Sí, lo reconoció. El laberinto cambiaba cada hora, abriendo y escondiendo caminos constantemente, haciéndolo para confundir a los intrusos, como un organismo vivo. Los monstruos y los golems que seguían reapareciendo eran los glóbulos blancos de este sistema vascular, eso era obvio. La estructura buscó tragarlos y erradicarlos, lanzando más y más enemigos en su cuello.

"¡Muchacha de la policía, dispara a esta cosa!"

"¿¡Qué!?" Seras retrocedió mirando atónito; ella realmente esperaba algo más.

"¡Dije, arruina esta cosa! ¡Me molesta!"

"Constantino, no podemos ...!"

"Créeme…"

"Incluso si tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto, no podemos regresar; la única manera es avanzar ..."

La niña simplemente tragó saliva, equipando su cañón anti-vehículo llamado Harkonnen, el enorme arma antitanque que llevaba, y se puso a cargar una bala de uranio en la cabeza cuando el hombre lo detuvo.

"Los explosivos".

"¿Estás bromeando, verdad? Si es increíble aquí, es probable que todo esto se derrumbe sobre nosotros".

"Créeme…"

Gruñendo, pero la chica cargó el explosivo proyectil de 30 mm, firmando al hombre para que regresara. Y entonces…

'¡Hacer clic! ¡Auge!'

La inscripción se oscureció en la pared entre los temblores, pero fue como si la cáscara explosiva ni siquiera la rayara. Estaba completamente intacto.

'¡Tos! ¡Tos!' "Dije, no lo hará ..."

Y entonces, la puerta oculta se abrió con un estrépito. "Solo mi suerte ..." Constantino sonrió, encendiendo un corte de seda.

"Tienes un infierno de suerte, ¿sabes?"

"Lo sé, muchos me odian por eso ..."

Caminando hacia adelante y entrando por la salida recién abierta, la cámara más grande se presentó ante sus ojos. Era un gran abismo, en medio de una gran plataforma central. Por encima de un enorme sol como linterna flotando. La plataforma está llena de estatuas que representan figuras y personas desconocidas, rodeando una columna central rodeada por una luz dorada cegadora.

"¿Y cómo llegamos a eso?"

Esa fue una buena pregunta. Alrededor de la plataforma central, un enorme abismo abierto posicionado. Sólo cuatro aberturas en las paredes mostraban las vías de entrada.

"Confíe en su instinto o retroceda ..." murmuró Constantine, recordando el enigma. "Da un paso adelante, cree ..." dio un paso, sin miedo, sin ninguna incertidumbre. Constantino confiaba en sí mismo; creía que funcionaría.

"¡Espere!"

En ese momento, Constantino se dejó caer al abismo y la oscuridad se lo tragó.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Ese idiota!" Seras saltó tras él.

"¡¿Qué diablos? ¡Ugh!" El espacio se movió a su alrededor en ese momento, aterrizando a la chica en su cara. "¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué fue esto ?!" Escupiendo algo de polvo, estaba bastante enojada.

"Hmm, supongo, esto es extraño ..." la voz del hombre llamó cerca de ella, era por supuesto Constantine. "Llegaste más tarde, casi una hora más tarde que yo. Extraño ..."

"¿Dónde estamos?"

"En la plataforma central, pero esto es extraño ..." mirando a su alrededor, ahora la plataforma parecía estar devastada, la lámpara solar previamente apagada aplastada en el suelo estaba rota. Masas de golems yacen desmanteladas.

En el centro de la plataforma se alzaba un pedestal, rodeado por un campo de fuerza dorado, visiblemente tres bolas de cristal con un símbolo ocular que emitía energía mística divina sobre él.

"Como usted dice, es extraño. Sr. Constantine ..." En el momento siguiente, una muchacha extraña caminó hacia la luz, de su espalda brotaron dos alas negras angelicales, vistiendo un extraño uniforme de oficial que hizo que Constantine y Seras recordaran la que Los oficiales nazis llevaban bajo la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Su aspecto trajo recuerdos desagradables consigo mismo.

"¿Quien diablos eres tú?"

"Voy a presentar, una vez, todos los demás? ¿Tengo razón?"

Sus ojos azules observaban las sombras. Una vez a la izquierda, una vez a la derecha. Desde las dos direcciones, dos grupos caminaron hacia adelante.

"¡En el nombre del Rey Hechicero! ¡Identifícate!" un escuadrón de magos avanzó desde la izquierda, vistiendo el uniforme de élite de los caballeros y especialistas arcanos de Fluder.

Era evidente que tenían un camino rudo aquí. Sus números aparentemente disminuyeron, su armadura se resquebrajó por la lucha constante. Aunque, los Caballeros de la Muerte y los Guardias de Nephalem los acompañaron parecían estar bien.

"¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Chicos! ¿Estás aquí? ¿También estás siguiendo las huellas del asesino?" De la derecha aparecieron Raidyn y Ardyn. El arma de Raidyn aún sin envoltura bañada en sangre sucia; Era evidente que todas las partes habían pasado por mucho.

"¡Señor Ardyn! ¡Señora Raidyn! ¿Está usted aquí? ¿Fluder-sama lo envió a ayudarnos? ¡Gracias a los Seres Supremos! ¡Nos quedamos aquí por casi un año! ¡Su vista realmente es un alivio en sí mismo!"

"¿Qué quieres decir con casi un año?" Esto fue confuso, ¿cómo pueden quedarse atrapados aquí durante todo un año si Constantine y Seras solo vagaron por un día, y las fuerzas de SKEF llegaron solo desde hace unos meses, casi medio año?

Todo el mundo encontró esto confuso, pero no fueron los únicos con este problema.

"¡Ay! El legendario Raidyn, así que nos encontramos de nuevo. Fufufuf ..." la niña uniformada se rió como si se encontrara con un viejo amigo, obviamente contenta de haber encontrado a esta persona, con los ojos iluminados en una luz dorada. "¿Y quién es tu amigo? Se ve delicioso. Hace un tiempo que me quedé ahí, ¿cómo va el mundo exterior?"

"Eso es ..." se mordió el labio, el líder de la expedición en el siguiente momento, reconociendo a la chica, su mano temblaba con su espada. "Esa es Tasha la Devastadora. ¿Aquí?"

"Asesino."

"Traidor."

"Asesino…"

"Diablo…"

El caballero susurró uno tras otro, rencor y miedo llenando su tono.

"¿¡Qué has hecho !? ¿Es este el trabajo tuyo, asquerosa bruja?"

"Viejos títulos ..." la chica se rió con alegría mirando alrededor. Su expresión se está volviendo completamente solemne en el siguiente momento. "Y no, no fue mi trabajo. Estoy atrapado en este laberinto siempre cambiante como tú. Extraño, fueron los primeros que conocí desde que la guía del imbécil me dejó en este lío y activó algún tipo de mecanismo de defensa, sellando todo camino para el mundo exterior ".

Naturalmente, nadie sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero no era importante en este momento, en la situación actual, salir era más importante que eso.

"Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Esa vieja y sombría bruja te envió allí? ¿O era su lacayo, la famosa Jalda-san?"

"Hmmm, tal vez esto. Tal vez eso. ¿Quién sabe?" El lolicon rubio solo sonrió, dando un regocijo diabólico. "Esos detalles tan insignificantes no importan ahora. Necesitamos encontrar una manera de salir antes de que nos volvamos locos".

"Veo…"

"¿Raidyn-san? ¿Ardyn-san? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Seras los llamó. Hasta ahora ella se quedó asombrada, mirando la pequeña conversación. "Usted también está siguiendo el ...?"

Constantine le dirigió una mirada fulminante, se suponía que su misión era de alto secreto, ¡y esta chica simplemente la soltó!

"¡Oh!"

Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, la chica cerró la boca de inmediato, cerrándola.

"Lo siento, se supone que es un secreto ..."

Ignorándolos, en el siguiente momento, el Caballero Arcano con una sucia armadura dorada, incrustada con varios cristales, dio un paso adelante.

"En nombre del Rey Hechicero, I, Atticus, Primer Caballero Arcano de Fluder Paradyne te tomará bajo custodia. Resiste, y serás tratado. Cumplirás, y recibirás un juicio justo. Tasha, el Devastador".

Sus hombres parecían un poco reacios a molestarse con tal cosa. Después de pasar un año entero allí, no era su problema más importante detener a un criminal.

"Como si pudieras ...", la chica agarró su rifle steampunk con aspecto de seguridad, con un movimiento fluido. Apuntándola contra los caballeros y convocándola.

"Ellos realmente quieren pelear, ¿aquí? ¿Ahora?" Seras le preguntó a Constantine que observaba la escena, y el hombre simplemente se encogió de hombros, la gente a veces era tonta.

"¿Quién sabe?"

"¡Lady Raidyn! ¡Señor Ardyn! En nombre del Rey Hechicero, solicito su ayuda para detener a este criminal y llevarla ante los jueces. ¡Me aseguraré de que su recompensa sea próspera una vez que regresemos a la superficie!"

La docena de caballeros mágicos detrás de Atticus solo esperó una apertura y la decisión del aventurero, esforzando sus músculos para saltar en el momento adecuado. Incluso la posibilidad de regresar a su hogar los llenó de esperanza.

"¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! Creo que todos tenemos una razón para estar aquí. En nuestra condición actual, creo que sería mejor trabajar juntos para salir".

"Ella tiene razón, sabes ..." la legendaria Tasha bajó su arma por un momento. "No sé si lo reconoció o no. Pero todo este lugar se había cerrado definitivamente. No entró, no salió. Incluso el teletransportador o cualquier otro deslizamiento dimensional de emergencia están bloqueados por completo. No podemos enviar un mensaje. mensaje debido a la gran cantidad de interferencia mágica. Y por lo que dijo el caballero, creo que también se presenta una pequeña cantidad de distorsión temporal en este lugar. Sería mejor salir lo antes posible, o morir en el intento ".

Eso fue cierto hasta cierto punto por supuesto. Ni los caballeros arcanos ni el grupo de Constantino pudieron enviar un maldito mensaje o usar elementos para escapar. O bien no están bien trabajadas, o se fueron a fumar de inmediato. La interferencia mágica era demasiado grande para usarlos con seguridad.

"Además, las paredes y los monstruos se reemplazaron en el momento en que te alejaste. No sé si lo reconociste o no, pero toda la estructura del laberinto por la que tuvimos que luchar está cambiando constantemente por hora. Me pregunto cómo pudieron ustedes llegar hasta aquí. Menos, cómo pudieron sobrevivir todo un año ".

Tasha se encogió de hombros de forma sarcástica, señalando la incompetencia pasada de estos caballeros. Al menos, a la hora de desmantelar la organización criminal llamada EASY.

"Como te atreves…!?"

"A juzgar por su intento constante y no desmantelar nuestra gloriosa organización, pensé que había muerto en la primera hora. Verdaderamente, el esqueleto se avergonzaría al saber cuán incompetentes son sus" élites ". Lo mejor sería reemplazarlo con autómatas simples , y aquellos que probablemente harían un mejor trabajo que tú ".

Naturalmente, la organización criminal de la que habló Tasha era EASY, una organización mafiosa que comenzó a echar raíces poco antes de que Ainz comenzara su gobierno y creara su reino y desde entonces desafió todos los intentos de atrapar a sus líderes y erradicarlos.

Naturalmente, uno de los líderes misteriosos de esta organización fue el propio Jaldabaoth, pero incluso él fue solo un peón comparado con su "verdadero" líder que movió las cuerdas detrás de la escena. El líder, el nombre de la organización, se refiere.

Era como si esta misteriosa organización recibiera la información desde adentro para eludir cada intento de ataque, lo que en realidad era cierto, el grupo en realidad recibió a Intel del más alto nivel del alto mando del Reino de los Hechiceros.

"¿¡Tú!?"

Sus constantes y alegres burlas hicieron temblar a los caballeros, blandiendo peligrosamente su arma.

"Ahhh, no otra vez ..."

"¿Esto ha sucedido antes?"

"Cada vez que nos encontramos ..." murmuró Raidyn, escuchando la pregunta de Ardyn.

"Sabes que luchar en realidad no tiene sentido. ¿Y tú?"

"Raidyn-dono, este criminal ...!"

"Solo cállate y cuéntanos por qué estás aquí? Me pregunto que Fluder no solo enviará a sus mejores hombres y mujeres a un lugar tranquilo en un laberinto sombrío. Persiguiendo a una niña que robó unos cuantos guijarros".

Si uno conoce los antecedentes penales de Tasha y los cargos en su contra, entonces él / ella estaba al tanto, en realidad fue una gran subestimación. En verdad, Tasha era uno de los criminales más buscados en el reino con una gran recompensa que el Rey Hechicero le puso personalmente.

"Eso está clasificado ..." Atticus soltó de repente, su mirada se volvió fría.

"Bueno, está bien. No le pregunto a Constantine porque probablemente también está clasificado para su caso". mirando al hombre, se encogió de hombros, negándose a responder. "Entonces solo le pregunto a Tasha-chan, generalmente responde con honestidad. Después de todo, no tiene nada que perder. Y en nuestra situación actual, todo es lo mismo".

"Hmm, en ese caso, respondo. Nuestra organización busca encontrar un artefacto místico en Rondel. El artefacto que se dice es propiedad de Ral y Elagne en su vida mortal y dice que ganó propiedades divinas después de su ascensión. Mi maestro lo quiere, cueste lo que cueste. Necesita este artefacto para sus planes adicionales ".

"¿Qué planea exactamente? Sé que Jalda-san siempre es sutil. ¿Pero por qué necesita un artefacto más? Si tengo razón, ya ha acumulado una cantidad de artefacto divino. Uno más es simplemente inútil ..."

Tasha se encogió de hombros, apartando la mirada. "Me golpea, el jefe lo quiere. Tal vez simplemente le guste recolectar las cosas. Él solo me dio la orden para encontrarlo y recuperarlo. Por supuesto, si sé que el trabajo se complica, habría pedido algunos refuerzos o más pagos". . Se supone que este es un trabajo fácil ".

"Ah, ya veo ..." Ardyn miró en dirección a la banda de caballeros. "¿Entonces tú también estás aquí para eso?"

"Sí, sí ..." Atticus se cerró, pareciendo algo avergonzado, los caballeros detrás de él se sonrojaron de vergüenza.

"Hmm, ya veo ... tan mal que ya está robado". Mirando a su alrededor, Ardyn asintió. "De hecho, es robado".

"¿Qué quieres decir con que se lo robaron?"

Los ojos de Tasha comenzaron a temblar, buscó durante tanto tiempo, ¿y ahora ha desaparecido? ¿Cómo puede ser esto?

"Está justo ahí, no lo ves. A menos que ..." Se dio cuenta de la realización y la enfureció. "¡Maldita sea!"

"¿Solo mira a tu alrededor? ¿Qué ves?"

Mirando a su alrededor, todo parecía estar devastado, y ... "Golpe ..." "[Gran ilusión de destierro]" El aire vibraba y la ilusión desaparecía y revelaba los "ojos" que faltaban.

El pedestal intacto y vacío sostenía los "ojos" que se encontraban en el centro de la plataforma. Una pequeña etiqueta pegada en ella.

"Maldita sea ..."

"Mejor suerte la próxima vez, saludos, la Conquistadora ..." Seras leyó el periódico, levantando una ceja. "¿Conquistador? ¿Quién es ese?"

"No tengo idea. Y parece. Nos quedamos aquí por un tiempo ..." conjurando un asiento dorado, Ardyn se sentó.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Tasha preguntó con suspicacia, y Ardyn se limitó a sonreír.

"Nos quedamos atrapados en un bucle de tiempo si aún no lo reconociste".

Atticus y sus hombres se estremecieron. Las habilidades espaciales basadas en el tiempo eran cosas serias. Solo los Seres Supremos y los "verdaderos vasallos" del Rey Hechicero pudieron manejar y usar tales objetos y habilidades.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, el hombre suspiró alegremente, respondiendo a la molesta pregunta de Seras.

"Oh, joven, niña tonta. Ya dije, ¿no lo escuché? Estamos en un bucle temporal. No podemos hacer nada ahora. ¿Por qué molestarse en estar nerviosos? Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo".

"¿¡Qué!?"

"Tan molesto. Entonces ve a ti mismo". Al ver que no muchos le creen, Ulbert levantó su malvado guante, lanzando su hechizo. "[Implode]!"

"Ahh!" uno de los caballeros se hinchó, luego explotó en una sangrienta sangre, dejando solo sangre y tiernos trozos de carne detrás de él. Implode contó como una magia de alto nivel, muy pocos pueden lanzarla, y se le garantizó la muerte a cualquier ser vivo que no tenga inmunidad contra ella.

"¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?"

"Tres, dos, uno ..." contó con los dedos.

'¡Destello!' "¿Que donde?" El caballero explotado previamente por la magia de Ardyn apareció una vez más, comprobándose si estaba vivo o no.

"¿Comandante? ¿Cómo es esto posible? Sentí ..." el soldado lo agarró de la cabeza, tratando de procesar su propia muerte, cayó de rodillas temblando. "¡No ... me morí! ¡Sé que morí! Fue tan doloroso, por favor, ¡termina!" 'Blurgh' el hombre roto vomitó, cayendo al suelo. Su mente se derrumbó, convirtiéndolo en un idiota torpe. "No había nada, solo frío y oscuridad. No había nada, solo oscuridad ..."

Todos los caballeros que estaban alrededor retrocedían, mirándose con caras llenas de horror. Algunos de sus compañeros ya se han tragado por este laberinto, pero ninguno de ellos regresó. Simplemente murieron como la gente común.

"[El coraje del león]! Maldita sea!"

Una cálida luz rodeaba al soldado, haciendo que su respiración fuera más equilibrada.

"Sí, de hecho. ¿Ni siquiera reconoces? Toda la cámara está temporalmente atascada en un bucle sin fin. Estamos en el ojo de la tormenta si te gusta más. Las capas externas de este laberinto están temporalmente distorsionadas, es decir, el tiempo transcurre de manera diferente en un lugar que en el otro. Podríamos quedarnos aquí durante décadas o un siglo entero. Puede que solo parezca un parpadeo para el mundo exterior. O al revés, pasamos aquí unos segundos y el mundo termina a nuestro alrededor ... "

"Hmm, debe haber una manera. Siempre hay una forma de salir de tales bucles. Una brecha lógica, o algo así ..." buscando en su libro, Constantine murmuró. Ardyn lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano. "Es inútil. Este es el trabajo de al menos una deidad divina de rango tres. No es una cosa que los magos malintencionados pueden deshacer o meterse".

"Confía en mí; logré que muchos seres de nivel de deidad volvieran a su agujero. Un simple ciclo de tiempo no me impedirá".

"Hmm, entonces no interferiré. Pero no te sorprendas una vez que la gran cantidad de medidas de seguridad que este bucle contiene te aleje. Está diseñado de esa manera después de todo. El creador probablemente quiso que muriéramos o intentáramos matarnos unos a otros. fuera de la locura que viene. O en tu caso, muere de vejez, qué cruel ... ¡Fufufufu!

"¿Y tu?"

"Por supuesto, mi querido Raidyn y yo no tenemos edad. Solo compartimos un té hasta que simplemente nos matamos y nos volvemos polvo, esperando que alguien nos encuentre, reflexionando sobre una posible solución hasta que la eternidad termine. Todo el tiempo es nuestro. después de todo…"

"Suponiendo que te encuentren. Estar encerrado en un lugar puede sacar lo peor de la gente. Incluso los mejores amigos pueden convertirse en los peores enemigos en un lugar cerrado. ¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgarte? Tú y tu amigo, atacándose mutuamente Hasta el final del tiempo, qué entretenido ".

Constantino solo sonrió con reproche. Siempre supo cómo desequilibrar incluso a las deidades divinas, empujándolos a actuar de acuerdo con sus planes y expectativas.

"¡Tch! ¡No nos conoces!"

"Tal vez no. Pero sé algunas cosas".

"¿Y eso es? Empiezas a molestarme, humano ..." Ulbert realmente consideró revelarse, borrando a este humano con un terror asombrado en su rostro.

"Es extraño cómo calificaste tus títulos antes. ¿Decir que eres un ser poderoso que conquistó muchos seres y aviones? ¿Pero ahora, diciendo que eres incapaz de resolver un simple bucle de tiempo? Qué decepcionante ... Me pregunto si nos has mentido anteriormente, o solo quiere molestar a la gente que te rodea con tus trucos e incompetencia ... "

Siendo Ulbert ahora era un demonio, era fácil enojarse si se trataba de eso. Y la sonrisa arrogante de Constantine y sus ingeniosas reapariciones comenzaron a enojarlo. Si no hubiera querido jugar un poco más, demolería al hombre de inmediato. Hablar de este modo al gobernante del abismo era inaceptable a sus ojos.

"Por supuesto, si eres capaz de hacerlo. O dices, ¿tienes miedo de fallar? Eres realmente miserable. Más que yo".

"¡Tú, pequeñita irrespetuosa! ¡¿Cómo te atreves ?!"

"Ardyn ..." su amigo lo observó preocupado, interponiéndose en su camino antes de hacer cualquier erupción.

Aunque, Ulbert y Esdeath, que son seres supremos por encima del nivel 100 ya que encontraron una manera de romper el limitador de nivel, podrían salir fácilmente de este bucle. Pero su personaje pseudo aventurero, Raidyn y Ardyn, todavía no estaban en ese nivel, debían desempeñar su papel o arriesgarse a ser expuestos. Desechar la oportunidad de aventurarse libremente y hablar con la gente, por lo general, sin toda la reverencia y las cosas, no valía la pena, al menos para Raidyn.

"¡Multa!" Ulbert gruñó. "Puede que tenga algunas ideas. Pero es arriesgado y puede matarnos a todos".

"Mejor que quedarnos aquí hasta que amanezca la eternidad y nos volvamos locos ..." Constantino arrastró su corte de seda, lanzando una espesa nube de humo. "Bueno, ¿cuándo empezamos? Pronto estoy fuera de mi humo".

"¡Espléndido! ¡Trabajemos juntos!" Tasha aplaudió alegremente su mano, y por lo tanto, los grupos, aunque de mala gana, pero comenzaron a trabajar juntos.

Cómo saldrán de esta situación, solo el tiempo lo revelará.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: en algún lugar cerca de la fortaleza vestido:**

Un camino pavimentado conducía hacia el asentamiento de Dreamscope. A lo largo de muchos kilómetros, los trabajadores esqueléticos y los golems trabajaron día y noche para modernizar la infraestructura alrededor de la fortaleza y el asentamiento se asentó, ni mucho menos.

En el lejano, varias tierras de cultivo ya sembradas, druidas y chamanes, asegurándose de que el área traerá una buena cosecha, acelerando en gran medida el proceso de crecimiento natural.

De hecho, hace unos meses, incluso pensar en construir caminos con tal calidad parecía ser una idea descabellada, no hablar de terminar una enorme fortaleza y una ciudad próspera que se presentaba ante sus propios ojos.

"Esto es…!?"

Los ojos de Piña y Diabo se hincharon de asombro y miedo al ver todo lo que el Reino Hechicero logró construir en menos de un año.

Aunque ya deberían estar acostumbrados a los nuevos milagros de su Señor Supremo. Después de ver a su rey ahuyentando a ese demonio, y la velocidad récord de sus fuerzas renovadas y mejoradas en la capital, todavía era aterrador verlo en vivo, ahora existe una especie de incertidumbre. Lleno de asombro los hermanos.

Incluso con la ayuda de los magos, el Imperio necesitaba años literales, si no toda una década, para construir tanto.

Desde que su Imperio se convirtió en vasallo, saben cómo fueron superados. Pero esto ... esto fue demasiado!

"¿Todo esto en tan poco tiempo? ¿Realmente están usando esqueletos para construir todo? Son realmente monstruos ..." murmuró Diabo con temor, mordiéndose el dedo.

Insistió en venir, queriendo presenciar de primera mano lo que el otro lado puede ofrecer, cómo puede hacer planes. Pero ahora, tenía algo de miedo de lo que vería en el otro lado.

"Y ni siquiera viste a Nihon; vi edificios tan altos que literalmente cortaron los cielos como una espada, bibliotecas con tantos libros, la colección de Sage parecía ser una cosa minúscula. Las máquinas están funcionando en el inframundo para transportar personas. Metal Los dragones están cortando los cielos en dirección al este ... "

Diabo tragó horrorizado, mirando desde el lujoso carro flotante que él y su hermana compartían, ahora comenzó a darse cuenta de que podría no ser una conquista fácil de lo que esperaba.

El transporte fue remolcado por dos bicornios que galoparon a la perfección en el camino pavimentado. Alrededor de ellos, una escolta de élite formada por guardias reales del Rey Hechicero y los Caballeros de la Rosa seleccionados por Piña los escoltaba.

"Escuché que Nii-sama exigió un carro separado".

Al escuchar esto, Diabo ni siquiera se sorprendió, solo resopló en decepción.

Su hermano idiota era así, luchando con un dragón incluso en la derrota. Solo los héroes o los tontos completos harían eso. Y los dos a menudo no están tan lejos el uno del otro como uno podría pensar. Ambos terminaron muriendo de la misma manera, como tontos.

Ahora estaba completamente consciente de eso. En el pasado, pensaba que Zorzal era un intrigante, como una persona inteligente que se escondía detrás de la imagen de un tonto. Pero ahora, solo pensaba en él como un idiota engañado que es incapaz de reconocer el mundo en el que vivía y se engañó a sí mismo con su propio plano onírico.

Su padre lo dijo bien, esta ya no era una pelea que puedan ganar. Lo único que pueden hacer es controlar los daños.

"Hmm, ese idiota. Ni siquiera me sorprendería si él anunciara su intención ante su rey de tomar sus tierras. Ese tonto ... En ese caso, si tenemos la suerte, los conquistadores se librarán de nosotros de un líder incompetente para bien. Desafortunadamente, eso también significaría que se librarán de nosotros. Qué problemático ".

"Huh ..." Piña solo suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. Ella no quiere que su hermano muera. Pero si continúa así, arruinará todo el imperio por sí mismo, o, lo que quede de él. Enviándolos al corredor de la muerte.

"Espero poder pedirle a su majestad que salve a mi padre".

"¿No digas que quieres salvar al viejo?"

Diabo miró a su hermana algo dudosa. Si su padre regresa, necesita esperar años literales para tomar el trono, y su lugar no estaría garantizado como el próximo emperador. Molt seguramente querría controlarlo desde los asientos traseros. Si no puede, Diabo podría incluso imaginar que moriría "accidentalmente" en su camino de regreso del edificio del Senado.

"Tenemos que intentarlo. Por favor, perdóname por decir esto, Nii-sama, pero no estoy seguro de que podamos liderar el imperio de la misma manera que él. Todavía no tenemos experiencia. Incluso si él era terco, el padre sabía cómo hacerlo. Engaña a la gente e influye en ellos como ningún otro. Si nada más, bajo su gobierno, el Imperio prosperó. No muchos emperadores pueden decir lo mismo. Solo recuerda las lecciones de historia sobre el Emperador Calígula, cómo quemó toda la capital debido a su engaño de la venida. demonios. Cómo asesinó a cada primogénito de su miedo, uno de ellos podría derrocar su gobierno. Según los eruditos, bajo su gobierno, casi perdimos todo ".

Diabo tuvo que estar de acuerdo, recordando las lecciones; En esta situación, su padre era la mejor persona para el trabajo.

"Supongo que tienes razón. Pero lo que garantiza que vencerá el trono si llega el momento".

"No creo que tenga nada que decir al respecto. ¿No lees la cláusula de la vasallaización? Pueden degradarse y promocionarse libremente como Emperador cuando lo deseen. Un error es suficiente y simplemente nos reemplazan".

"Ah, ya veo, listo…"

"Así que, finalmente llegó el día ... veremos lo que nos espera al otro lado".

Mientras Piña murmuraba, escuchó las retumbantes voces de los autos detrás de ellos.

Antes y detrás de ellos, varios carros similares trotaban, llenos de diplomáticos y visitantes. Los diplomáticos de la ONU, escoltados por sus propios Humvees repletos de guardaespaldas y personal armado.

"Hmmm, por fin. No está mal. Pensé que estarían más subdesarrollados. ¿Pero usar esqueletos, que probablemente nunca se cansarán, para hacer el trabajo? ¿Señales de automatización? Lo más probable ..."

Darryl, el presidente de los Estados Unidos, sonrió. Esperó mucho para ver el otro lado. A pesar de que sus asesores estaban en contra, él vino personalmente.

Ofrecer buena voluntad personalmente generalmente se paga a largo plazo, y tenía muchos planes para esta nueva nación y la Región Especial. Planes para aquellos que necesitan acceso a este lugar rico en recursos.

Desde su humillación, él y su especialista prepararon muchos comodines para obtener la ventaja la próxima vez. Y estaba seguro de que todos los demás enviados actuaban igual.

¡Pero será él quien gane este juego! ¡Él ganará este juego! ¡Él será el vencedor definitivo! El fuego de la necesidad se encendió en sus ojos.

"¡Espera, bastardo! La próxima vez ..."

Y así, las enormes puertas de la fortaleza en capas se abrieron, revelando el camino hacia el complejo de cúpula que escondía la puerta de Dalnus.

Preparado, en los dos lados, filas de la guardia de honor saludaron. Consistiendo en varias convocatorias, fuerzas de élite en armadura dorada y negra. Incluso varios dragones de escarcha vinieron a dar la bienvenida a los diplomáticos que se acercaban, respirando con dificultad cuando el convoy los pasó.

"¡Oh! ¡Es tan emocionante!" Rory y Tuka se retorcieron, sentados en uno de los Humvee, dándole a Itami un momento difícil de soportar. "¿No estás emocionado, Itami?"

"Ah, me pregunto cómo será ...? Es realmente emocionante". Itami lo dijo un poco sudando, vistiendo su uniforme ceremonial.

La banda seguía perturbada después de lo sucedido. Pero la mejor manera de resolver la situación era a través de una reunión diplomática, hablando a través de. Y como la aparición de Itami era obligatoria como escolta del diplomático japonés, se vio obligado a venir.

Tuka llegó usando el pase de invitado de Itami. Rory fue invitada como el enviado de su dios. Y Lelei había sido invitada por Meguminoi. Ella también ganó la beca académica por su tesis.

Sí, incluso después de la "muerte" de Fluder, el personal apropiado estuvo presente y evaluó las conferencias, entregando las fichas.

"Solo espera Alfie, te salvaré ..." Lelei apretó su agarre alrededor de su bastón, y así, el primer vehículo tragado por la oscuridad. ¿Qué le espera al otro lado? Sólo el futuro puede decir.


	6. Capitulo31

**Capítulo 31: ¡ ****Carne Magnificente! Carne Ombra!**

"Es eso así…?"

Esa maldita frase ... ¿Por qué siempre tenía que decir eso? Está empezando a aburrirse después de tanto tiempo, pero es muy conveniente, y se acostumbró desde que comenzó a usarlo como Overlord, el gobernante y el Rey de la Muerte, en general, después de su transferencia. a su avatar en el juego. Era solo una frase de relleno en aquel entonces, y no tenía otro propósito, solo para evitar el incómodo silencio cuando no puede decir nada más, o no puede dar una respuesta normal, pero ahora, la usa de forma rutinaria.

Curiosamente, cuando era un humano, nunca lo usó realmente. Incluso en el chat en el juego, prefirió permanecer en silencio antes que decir algo, haciendo que sus compañeros se preocupen por él y cuestionando la razón de su silencio.

"Sí, sí ... su majestad, tal como dije ..."

Sucedió de nuevo ... ¿por qué tenía que hacerlo? Con toda honestidad, a pesar de que no era su intención, la figura sentada en su trono con un atuendo real siempre incomodaba a la gente a su alrededor, o al menos haciéndoles reconsiderar la corrección de sus respuestas.

"¿Realmente soy tan aterrador?"

A menudo se pregunta a sí mismo, pero al final, llega con la misma conclusión una y otra vez. Él es un no-muerto, uno bastante fuerte, con la ominosa aura de la muerte, por supuesto, la gente lo temerá.

"Ah ... es tan molesto".

Sin embargo, ¿incluso sus subordinados de mucho tiempo lo hacen después de tanto tiempo? Simplemente fue triste.

"..." Solo saludando a la dirección de su sirviente de una manera real, tal como lo practicó ante su espejo durante mucho tiempo, la figura sombría continuó.

"Sí, sí ... su majestad. Aunque el experimento tuvo éxito, todavía perdí un recurso importante. Un recurso que me otorgó, también, la ciudad casi se destruyó gracias a mi falta de previsión, por favor, perdóneme. Si yo fuera un Un poco más considerable si pensara en esta posibilidad ... "

El sirviente se mordió el labio, mirando hacia otro lado, escamas de piel cayendo de su piel desmoronada.

"Está bien ..." Ainz lo apartó como si no fuera nada.

"Bu-pero su majestad. ¡Si yo fuera más considerable! Su buena reputación casi ..."

"Dije, está bien ..." Realmente odiaba esto. No importa cuándo o quién, si uno de sus subordinados cometió un error, actuó así, bueno, la mayoría del tiempo, casi todos ellos, una cierta reina de Kitsune, y su amigo cercano simplemente se encogieron de hombros diciendo: " Oso Con ello, Emp. Palpatine ... " o algo similar con trucos creativos.

Pero todos los demás simplemente se cerraron como un idiota, tratando de pedir, castigo por sus malas acciones. ¿Son masoquistas o qué? ¿Que hay de malo con ellos? Ainz siempre lo cuestionó y pasó largas noches discutiendo este tema con su amigo.

Naturalmente, se lo preguntó a Ulbert poco después de su regreso, pensando que probablemente tiene algo de experiencia con ese problema. Teniendo en cuenta que el Rey de los demonios se jactaba de su posición en la cadena alimenticia del reino infernal, pero el Demonio de la Destrucción de la Cabra solo sonrió y dijo:

"¿Qué? ¿No disfrutas del miedo en sus ojos? Aprende a disfrutarlo, mi amigo, y juega un poco con ellos. Ser el único gobernante del lugar puede volverse un poco seco al cabo de un rato. ... "etc., etc. ... ese tipo, realmente le gusta entrar en detalles. Casi tanto su otra amiga era demasiado paranoica con respecto a las cuestiones de seguridad cuando se trataba de su trabajo como investigadora.

"Cualquier otra cosa para informar ..."

La figura permaneció en silencio, mirando a otro lado, pero Ainz reconoció las pequeñas huellas.

"Dilo…"

Su tono era dominante, y la espalda de la persona se curvaba como un signo de interrogación, temblando por un momento.

"¡E-si fueras tan considerable con tu sirviente y aprendiz, oh gran! Por favor ..." extendiéndolo, la mano del sirviente temblaba, casi como si estuviera a punto de caerse.

Era extraño, la piel estaba bastante crujiente, en algunos lugares ya se estaba convirtiendo en polvo, cayendo a pedazos, apareciendo grietas anchas en toda la mano. "Incluso lejos de la escena, incluso a través del canal, incluso con el control remoto, la cosa que el Supremo me advirtió sucedió. Por favor, majestad ..." la garganta de la persona estaba seca, apenas capaz de cerrar estas palabras. Si fue debido a su estado, o miedo, solo él lo sabe con seguridad.

"Hmm ..." fue desafortunado, pero Esdeath advirtió a esta sirvienta sobre los posibles peligros de tales explosiones, incluso desde lejos, las conexiones deben cortarse antes de que llegue el exceso de radiación. Pero ya no se puede evitar, ya ha pasado la desgracia, descartar esta herramienta ahora, sería un desperdicio, un desperdicio masivo, cumplió su propósito mucho tiempo después de todo.

"Bien entonces ..." recuperando una varita de forma extraña de su inventario, Ainz les lanzó, y aunque un poco torpe, la figura lo atrapó.

"¡Oh! ¡Gracias, genial! ¡Gracias!"

No muy lejos, una figura diferente entró en la habitación, con el vestido real de una reina, de color rojo con bordes dorados, ofreciendo un escote constante, enfatizando sus generosas curvas. Sus ropas hicieron que sus dos alas negras con plumas fueran más evidentes.

"M-mi reina ..." la figura encapuchada se inclinó profundamente, tan profunda que su frente casi alcanzó el suelo desde la posición de pie. Naturalmente, Albedo no escatimó a esta persona ni una sola mirada, sino que se inclinó ante Ainz.

"Ainz-sama ..."

"Albedo ..."

Alejando a la única otra persona, la figura salió apresuradamente, y la puerta detrás de ellos se cerró automáticamente.

"Qué puedo hacer por ti hoy…"

Esta mujer era misteriosa. Fuera de su obvia intención de acostarlo constantemente, sus planes bien escondidos bajo su máscara perfecta.

"Los enviados llegaron por la puerta ..."

"Veo, en ese caso, como el Primer Ministro de la nación, ¿por qué no les damos la bienvenida? Desafortunadamente, ya programé algunas reuniones hoy; solo puedo reunirme con ellos más adelante".

"Sí, me iré de inmediato ..." ella inclinó la cabeza, pero eso se detuvo al final de su oración ... la forma en que levantó la cabeza y lo observó con esas orbes doradas enervadas incluso por un no muerto como Ainz.

"Incluso después de todo ese tiempo, ¡no puedo decir lo que está pensando! ¿Cuál es su problema ahora?"

"Quiero hablar contigo sobre nuestro hijo ..."

"¿¡Una vez más!?"

"Albedo, hablamos de esto ..."

Ainz casi se burló, ya discutieron este tema varias veces, terminando con la misma conclusión una y otra vez. Incluso como rey y como Ser Supremo, no puede hacer nada al respecto hasta que la investigación haya terminado, sería el abuso de su autoridad y su poder, y aunque lo hizo antes de la historia, fue solo Para mejorar su nación y proteger el interés de su gremio. Usar su autoridad para eximir a su hijo de esa falsificación del pecado sería demasiado, y abriría la posibilidad a esas hienas de chupar su sangre inexistente una vez más.

Por supuesto, podría tratar con ellos de manera rápida y eficiente, y nadie se atrevería a objetar, pero simplemente se sentiría sucio después de eso, y realmente no quiere perder el tiempo innecesario por la burla de los burócratas. No de su mundo, ni de la Tierra, ni del Imperio Saderano, solo dejaría un mal sabor.

"¡Él es tu hijo! ¡Eres el primogénito! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan col?" Albedo se mordió el labio, ella no puede ayudar, pero esto se escapó. ¿Cómo puede ella decir tal cosa? "Por favor, él está sufriendo en esa celda ..."

El sufrimiento fue una sobreexageración leve. Beelzebub básicamente vivía en un ambiente lujoso aquí, lo que sea que deseara, lo consiguió. Básicamente, solo estaba castigado, con mayor seguridad, por lo que no puede dejar su habitación vagando.

Esta es la razón por la que Ainz no entendió completamente la reacción de Albedo, luego de que pasó la tormenta, y se terminó la investigación, Beelzebub quedaría libre. Deben considerar esto como unas pequeñas vacaciones, no un castigo real.

Un poco de tiempo separado siempre refuerza los lazos entre los miembros de la familia, ¿no?

"No como te prohíbo que lo veas ..." Ainz se encogió de hombros.

"Todo se debe a tiempo, mi esposa. Como siempre ..." Ainz se recostó en su asiento, sosteniendo su cabeza con el puño.

Era solo el comienzo de su día, y ya estaba agotado, mentalmente hablando. Realmente debería dejar que su regente, su amigo, gobernara un poco, pero cada vez que lo menciona, ella incluso rechazó la idea, sin hablar de gobernar sobre ciertas provincias o regiones, tomando el manto para controlar a toda la nación, incluso para un poco estaba fuera de la cuestión para ella.

Pero Ainz, de alguna manera, entiende por qué se negó a tomar ese manto. La mierda que la gente le tiraba diariamente la base era tensa. En serio, preferiría dejar todo esto al Actor de Pandora e ir a la aventura, ya sea solo o con sus amigos, como en los viejos tiempos, o simplemente teletransportarse a su isla privada secreta, hacer algo de pesca o hacer una larga excursión. vacaciones, o cualquier otra cosa. En los últimos cientos de años, realmente comenzó a gustarle la pesca; es sólo relajante.

"Si el futuro rey de la nación no puede manejar esto, ¿cómo podemos esperar que cuide a su gente? ¿Es siquiera digno de ocupar mi lugar?"

Una repentina rabia brotó en Albedo. Sin embargo, ella sabe que su marido tenía razón. Como siempre, sus palabras decían la verdad. Sin embargo, ella no puede soportar esto; Ella tenía que decir, sólo esta vez.

"Solo esta vez, por favor, ¿no puedes hacer una excepción? ¡Él es tu hijo! ¿Y si ...?"

¡No! ¡Eso era imposible! Ainz nunca permitiría eso! ¿Para sentenciar a su propio hijo por eso?

"Él nunca lo haría ..." ella se mordió el labio, el miedo burbujeaba en ella, pero esta vez Ainz parecía serio, tan serio como su rostro esquelético podía.

"Vaya, Primer Ministro, el comité pronto llegará al Parlamento. Diríjalos ..."

Ainz la despidió con un gesto. Ya era bastante difícil, pero si su hijo no puede manejar tanto, ¿cómo puede esperar que él maneje los deberes reales después de que se retire?

"Uno necesita dificultades para mejorar y aprender. Incluso si se trata de él, un niño acosado siempre protegido por sus padres apenas gana nada por sí mismo. Llegó el momento en que tuve que cortar el cordón ..."

Con una amarga aceptación, Albedo hizo una profunda reverencia y se marchó, pero antes de que la puerta se cerrara, ella le lanzó una última mirada de enojo, sin siquiera decirle adiós.

"Eh ... ella está furiosa conmigo, ¿no es así? ¿Cómo voy a manejar esto?" sacudiendo su cerebro no ayudó en la situación actual, lo único que puede hacer es continuar con su programa diario y prepararse para reunirse con los "políticos" de la Tierra y la nueva nación vasca. Ainz ya sintió que esta visita sería demasiado larga para su gusto.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Carne: La capital del Reino Hechicero:**

Muchos Humvees y carros pasaron los bordes de la estructura, dejando la oscuridad de la protectora Adamantine Dome. Como una puerta, un mundo nuevo se abrió ante la gente.

"¡Guau!"

Cruzar la gran fortaleza en capas de Gown era bastante impresionante. Lleno de muchas criaturas extrañas que se quedaron en una línea paralela cuando pasaron junto a ellas. Pero este ... un ejército menor montó guardia alrededor de la puerta, preparado para masacrar a cualquiera que venga sin autorización. Pero extrañamente, sus brazos no se levantan ahora. En su lugar, todos ellos estaban parados en filas ordenadas, mostrando la disciplina del ejército.

'¡Ruido sordo!'

Después de que el primer vehículo pasó al primer soldado, saludaron con sus armas.

'¡Ruido sordo! ¡Ruido sordo! ¡Ruido sordo! ¡Ruido sordo!'

Luego, después de cada paso de carros y Humvee, los lanceros golpean el suelo, dando a todo el lugar un ambiente rítmico de bienvenida.

"Son ellos…"

"Están saludando, señor presidente ..."

"¡Yo sé eso!"

El presidente estadounidense se burló al escuchar a su guardaespaldas, mirando hacia otro lado. Hasta ahora, todo era impresionante, pero nada que el presidente nunca haya visto o experimentado antes. Sufrió suficiente procesión y muestra de poder para no estar completamente sorprendido. La única sorpresa fue el entorno y la gran variedad de razas, la mayoría de las cuales nunca vio o fue la creación de cuentos infantiles en casa.

Aunque las criaturas aquí eran notables, se ajustaban a una novela de fantasía de la mejor clase. Esperaba tanto, lo que le sorprendió fue la sincronía de su movimiento. Los no muertos y aquellos seres acorazados grises con ojos brillantes no se movieron, solo la fuerza viviente hizo su movimiento respectivo. Como ellos, los ignoraron, sin pensar en su existencia.

"Ya se están burlando de nosotros ..." se mordió el labio, mirándolos.

"Es, realmente impresionante, ¿no crees, pequeña Integra?"

La anciana miró a la de mediana edad que tenía delante. Su piel de color crema, extrañamente vestida como un hombre en lugar de una mujer con un vestido de negocios, uno de sus ojos cubiertos por un parche.

"Sólo monstruos, mi reina ...", respondió ella con apatía, haciendo todo lo posible por contener el disgusto de su tono. En su lugar, recuperar una caja pequeña pero elegante que contenía cigarros de alta calidad. "No hay nada de qué preocuparse por ellos, aunque, todavía te estoy desviando del tema personalmente. Es demasiado peligroso para ti ..."

"En mi edad?"

La mujer de piel color crema se detuvo en seco y no dijo nada por un momento.

"Ah, la cantidad de tiempo que tuve que decir, esto te matará. No debes fumar ..." La mano de Integra se detuvo antes de tomar una en su boca, y la guardó en el bolsillo interior de su blazer negro.

"Estas preocupado por eso dos ..."

"Estarán bien ..." después de una breve pausa, pero sensata, Integra respondió con frialdad, sin siquiera escatimar una mirada, pero mirando desde su vehículo blindado.

"Un grupo interesante, ¿no crees? Muchos de ellos, tan diferentes, sin embargo, trabajan juntos ... ¡ah! Si solo la humanidad pudiera hacer lo mismo ..."

"Solo son monstruos ..." el guardaespaldas de la reina le dirigió una mirada furiosa al monarca antes de volverse mirando por la ventanilla del auto. "Solo el miedo de un monstruo más grande manteniéndolos juntos, una vez que se haya ido, volverán una vez más a su actitud natural, cazando a los humanos y entre ellos, festejando, jugando con ellos. Cosas miserables, tan lejos de la gracia de Dios".

"Hmm, entonces piensas así ..." la reina asintió con una expresión triste. Este niño ante ella sufrió tanto; ella se ganó su descanso. Desafortunadamente, su celo la hizo ciega a la verdad, empujándola hacia adelante y hacia adelante a su destrucción.

"Todavía estoy en contra de que su majestad venga personalmente; es demasiado peligroso. ¿Y si ...?"

"¿Y si me atacan?" La reina se rió divertidamente. "Soy viejo, Integra, demasiado viejo para preocuparme, el trono permanece en buenas manos incluso si muero. Además, ¿no pueden dos monarcas saludarse personalmente? Es solo así, ¿no?"

Sin decir nada, Integra miró hacia otro lado enojado, una vez más sacando un cigarro y encendiéndolo.

"¡Guau!" Rory y Tuka pusieron sus caras en la ventana del Humvee, e Itami no puede evitar sentirse un poco celosa. En verdad, él también estaba emocionado; después de todo, era su deseo visitar este lado ya que había conocido a los dos aventureros y hablaron sobre su hogar. Sin embargo, ahora que está aquí, se sentía incómodo, Lelei estaba extrañamente callada, y aunque no era ajeno al mago joven estar tan callado, y solo hablaba cuando era necesario, era realmente extraño apenas mirar hacia fuera cuando una imagen Solo se podía ver una vez que su vida ofreciera solo con un vistazo.

"Lelei, ¿todo está bien?"

Por un momento, la chica no respondió, solo se quedó mirando fijamente y murmuró algo irreconocible. "Alfie ... espera ..."

"Lelei ...?"

Su segunda llamada e Itami sacudiéndola un poco la hizo mirar al hombre. "Estoy bien…"

Itami, por supuesto, no creyó sus palabras; Era demasiado extraño actuar así. "¿Estás seguro?"

"Umu ... yo soy ..." miró hacia afuera, viendo los edificios prístinos, edificios que combinaban el estilo gótico y barroco, mezclando la arquitectura medieval y art deco, moderna. Honestamente, para su gusto los edificios parecían a la vez extraños y familiares, no puede ubicarlos. En verdad, ambos le recordaron su hogar, Londel, y las fotos que vio en Japón. Era un libro de historia sobre arquitectura que ella leía en ese entonces, enumerando los estilos arquitectónicos existentes.

"Su diseño simplemente extraño ..."

"Ahora lo dices ..." Itami miró a su alrededor, y fue como si hubieran mezclado algunos existentes de la Tierra para crear uno nuevo. No era un adicto a la historia grande, ni un cerebro arquitectónico en ningún sentido, pero incluso él reconoció algunas características al ver los edificios.

"¡Míralos, tantas carreras!"

De hecho, Tuka lo dijo bien. Afuera, a ambos lados, detrás de los cordones y la fuerza de la guardia, había muchas personas, civiles, sosteniendo pancartas con un texto desconocido y un diseño extraño, sosteniendo y, lanzando ramos de flores frente a los autos.

"Realmente no puedo leer ese texto ... Probablemente su lenguaje escrito ..." murmuró Itami.

"Bienvenidos visitantes ..."

"¿Qué?"

Itami y el resto se volvieron hacia Lelei. "Bienvenidos visitantes. El Rey Hechicero te da la bienvenida ... y cosas similares. Su lenguaje escrito es ... difícil. No estoy seguro".

Tuka e Itami parpadearon. "¿Cómo hizo?"

"Meguminoi me enseñó. También ..." Lelei levantó un libro encuadernado en cuero que cubre, cubierto por los mismos símbolos. "... Necesitaba aprenderlo de alguna manera. El tomo no se tradujo".

Esto fue demasiado para el primer teniente. Ya era sorprendente que esta chica aprendiera a escribir, leer y hablar en japonés casi a la perfección en menos de un mes. ¿Pero aprender un segundo idioma tan fácil? ¿Es ella un fenómeno o qué? Ella le dijo que estaba bendecida por su dios patrón que le permitió aprender las cosas más fácilmente y mucho más rápido, pero esto era demasiado.

"Esto no es justo ... si tuviera estas cosas en la universidad, habría pasado con gran éxito".

"Hmm!" Rory tarareaba. "De hecho, su gente está realmente entusiasmada con nuestra llegada. Sus pancartas están llenas de textos similares. Pero también, algunos de ellos bastante groseros ..."

Itami miró a Rory con una expresión dudosa, y el apóstol le dio una mirada ofendida ... bastante orgullosa. ¿O fue la mezcla de eso? Él no puede decidir.

"¿Por qué estás tan sorprendido? Soy un apóstol; mi tarea es encontrar una manera de comunicar las palabras de mi Dios donde quiera que vaya. Aprender el idioma hablado y escrito, solo natural".

"Hmm, son muy amables ..." Tuka murmuró sonriendo.

"¿Qué? ¡¿Tú también?"

"Umm, un poco. No soy tan bueno ..." Tuka parpadeó, mirando a su "padre" sorprendida. "Lelei-san me enseñó algunas cosas en su tiempo libre. Además, hubo algunas lecciones de idiomas en la base. ¿No has asistido, padre?"

Incluso Tuka, incluso Rory? Aunque, en el caso de Rory, él entendía por qué ella podía aprender idiomas fácilmente. Tenía más de novecientos años y seguramente desarrolló las habilidades necesarias para aprender idiomas rápidamente. Pero Tuka !? Itami comenzó a enojarse, era evidente, solo que él no puede entender una carta.

O mejor dicho, aprendió su alfabeto - algo ... - Y estaba familiarizado con algunas palabras básicas, pero con sus numerosos deberes a su alrededor, no tenía absolutamente tiempo para practicar y aprendió adecuadamente la escritura de este nuevo idioma. El general, el pueblo saderano, usado fue lo suficientemente duro como para recogerlo. De hecho, tenía un sentido del lenguaje bastante horrible.

"Al menos lo que diga eso se traduce. Eso significa que realmente no puedo perderme, ¿verdad?"

Lo que le dijo Raidyn a él lo hizo un poco menos tembloroso. Según ella, todos los nativos nacidos en este mundo tenían la extraña capacidad de entender cada idioma hablado, y se traducía a todos los que hablaban con ellos, correctamente puede decir. Curiosamente, el acento de Momon y Raidyn fue incomparable, como si fueran japoneses puros.

Teniendo en cuenta este hecho, sin importar el idioma que hablaran las partes, se entendieron entre sí y pudieron negociar sobre una base uniforme, suponiendo que una de las partes fuera de este mundo.

La cosa con los artículos del traductor solo representaba los que no eran de allí y funcionaba como una historia de portada que contaban para otras partes. Evidentemente, Beelzebub, que nació de la maleza de Ainz, y su reina, no era una persona innata. Por lo tanto, necesitaba un artículo de traductor, o aprender el idioma si quería comunicar a alguien que no hablara su discurso, o incluso si no era de este mundo con esta habilidad innata milagrosa.

La historia de portada con los elementos del traductor era necesaria para no volar su portada. Todos se asustarían al escuchar acerca de tal habilidad. Cualquier espía ajeno que tuviera tal habilidad sería el infiltrado perfecto, ya que no tenían una barrera de lenguaje que vencer, y su acento es perfecto. Solo necesitan asegurarse de que su boca se mueva de acuerdo con la costumbre, y estarán bien.

Las palabras salieron de su boca en su propio idioma, se tradujo en el canal del transmisor, a través del aire, las ondas de radio, etc., lo que significaba que su boca aún se movía según el idioma original que hablaban, y solo se traducía a la mitad.

"Huh ... Es la máxima habilidad lingüística que todos los otaku sueñan ... desafortunadamente, no se tradujo en idiomas escritos, ni funcionó para aquellos que no nacieron en este mundo".

En medio de su mal humor, sucedió un extraño fenómeno. "¿Qué diablos ... qué está haciendo Roxfort aquí?"

Itami levantó la cabeza al ver la enorme cosa flotante sobre ellos. Incluso los ojos de Lelei se ensancharon al ver el enorme castillo flotando por encima y ocultando todo lo que había debajo, sin embargo, la niña permaneció en silencio, guardando su asombro y sorpresa para sí misma.

"¡¿Cómo es esto posible?!"

En un vehículo diferente, Diabo se quedó boquiabierto, y Piña no puede dejar de mirar con asombro y miedo.

"¿AA castillo flotante entero? ¿Y en ese tamaño? ¡Es al menos dos veces, no! ¡Al menos tres tamaños son más grandes que todo el palacio imperial. ¡Es casi como una ciudad flotante entera!"

De hecho, sobre ellos, todo un castillo flotaba con un diseño gótico, acompañado por varias islas flotantes. Fue un espectáculo para la vista.

"¿Cómo es posible? Incluso en Londel ..." Diabo tragó hondo, dándose cuenta de a quién se enfrentan. De hecho, visitó Rondel unas cuantas veces en el pasado, vio lo que la ciudad podía ofrecer, y todo ello empequeñeció ante el primer escenario que tenían ante ellos.

¡Infierno! Ahora que sus vehículos salieron del radio de la puerta, sintió que la capital imperial carecía de un gran margen en comparación con esto.

Dondequiera que miraba edificios en condiciones de primera clase, caminos pavimentados de piedra. Faroles en los dos lados. Monumentos y estatuas colocados en los lugares correctos. Naturalmente, después de que comenzó la restauración de la capital, la Capital del Imperio Saderano también comenzó a verse bien, mejor que nunca, sin embargo, no se encontraba cerca de este nivel.

"¿Qué demonios?" Incluso Darryl, el presidente de EE. UU. Se quedó boquiabierto al ver el castillo flotante y las islas flotantes que lo rodeaban. ¡Infierno! Incluso había unas pocas villas más pequeñas en el cielo, probablemente el lugar donde vivían las capas más ricas de esta sociedad.

"Hmm, interesante ..." Incluso Dong Dechou, el presidente de la República Popular China, se sorprendió, aunque tenía la compostura suficiente para no jadear de inmediato. "Con esta tecnología, podríamos disminuir un poco la carga que causa nuestra superpoblación". ¡Ya lo vio! Sus cielos se llenaron de edificios tan milagrosos, pero no era el objetivo final. No, era solo una solución temporal para su problema.

Necesita aprovechar la oportunidad de ganar un territorio aquí o en la Región Especial. Con eso, podrían crear una segunda China, y una vez que eso suceda, una vez que su gente esté en el otro lado, finalmente podrían negociar desde una base uniforme. ¡Infierno! Incluso pueden iniciar la guerra sin ningún error político si otras partes intentan impedir o retirar a su gente de "sus" tierras si intentan bloquear su propagación. Estaba seguro de que, con su armamento moderno, podrían conquistar tanto el Imperio como este Reino Hechicero, con suficiente tiempo y apoyo. Iniciar una nueva revolución si es necesario, y difundir el concepto de su partido político.

"Presidente, ¿crees que ...?"

"Hmm, lo más probable es que tengamos que aprovechar esta oportunidad. Es nuestra única opción ...", solo respondió así a la pregunta de su agregado, sin decir nada más que mirar hacia afuera. Necesita encontrar algo de jadeo en su defensa, necesita encontrar una manera de obligarlos a negociar en un terreno llano, su gente y la integridad del partido dependen de ello.

En los últimos años, la moral comenzó a caer drásticamente, incluso el desarrollo de su industria comenzó a alcanzar sus límites y se tambaleó, sin hablar de que la contaminación ambiental ya pone en peligro la vida de las personas. Era literalmente tóxico vivir en grandes ciudades y cerca de ellas.

"Hmm ... ¡Qué elegante! ¡Necesito renovar este lugar una vez que mis fuerzas hayan conquistado todo!"

Como de costumbre, Zorzal, en su "excesivamente" carro de lujo, se encogió de hombros con suficiencia ante todo lo que vio afuera. A sus ojos, la Capital del Imperio era mucho mejor. En sus ojos, cualquier cosa aparte de los humanos eran monstruos, solo buenos para trabajos forzados y para mantenerlos como esclavos. Él realmente no puede apreciar nada más ...

"Príncipe Zorzal ..."

Sus ojos brillaron de ira, mirando al joven con el cabello rubio y liso delante de él, vistiendo el noble atuendo del Imperio.

"¡Herm! ¡Cuántas veces tuve que decir que ahora soy el Emperador, dirígeme de acuerdo!"

El hombre que tenía delante era su consejero militar y su amigo de la infancia, Herm Fule Maio. El hijo de un senador, y uno de los pocos en los que aún confiaba. ¿Por qué Zorzal trajo un asesor militar en esta negociación? ¿Uno que estaba casi tan engañado como él? Solo él sabe la respuesta.

"¡Sí, mi emperador! Por favor, perdóname". Después de inclinar la cabeza, Zorzal le indicó que continuara.

"Bueno, ¿qué piensas de mi nuevo dominio?" Como de costumbre, Zorzal tenía una sonrisa orgullosa, mirando eufórico.

"¿Tu dominio, mi emperador?" sus ojos bien abiertos, mirando hacia afuera, su ejemplo seguido por los otros dos saqueadores, y el general de Zorzal que habitaba en su carro.

'Roarrr!' en el siguiente momento, varios dragones se elevaron en los cielos, tan enormes que básicamente empequeñecieron al Dragón de la Llama varias veces. Sus escamas son de color rojo, zafiro y negro.

"Tan enorme ..." murmuró el segundo consejero llamado Calasta. Desde su derrota y captura por Nihon, se sintió inseguro incluso enfrentando a Zorzal, pero ahora, viendo esto, estaba seguro de que sus esfuerzos contra esa maldita nación podrían resurgir de nuevo. ¡Sí! ¡Su imperio triunfará! ¡Siempre triunfan! ¡Con los recursos de este lugar, su justa conquista se levantará de nuevo!

"¡Mi Emperador! Cuando nosotros ..."

"Cuando adquirimos todo esto?" Una vez más, la sonrisa perpetua de Zorzal nunca cesó. "Todavía no pertenece al Imperio, pero ... Pero después de mi boda con la princesa, será ..."

"¿La princesa?"

Zorzal asintió, sorprendiendo a los tres asesores. "De hecho, según la princesa Eleanor, una vez que su padre haya terminado de elegir al próximo heredero, se retirará del trono. Ser el primer príncipe está en custodia por asesinar a mi padre". Por eso Zorzal se rió un poco. "El siguiente en la línea es Eleanor".

"¡Oh!" La gente se quedó sin aliento, mirándose el uno al otro.

"Eso todavía no explica cómo obtendrás el trono, mi Emperador. ¿Nos lo puedes explicar a nosotros?"

"Es fácil, de verdad ..." Zorzal sabía que un buen Emperador necesita mantener actualizados a sus súbditos, pero tenía que mantener ciertos detalles lejos de ellos que podrían causar su caída. "... propuse a la princesa Eleanor".

"¿Y qué dijo ella? ¿Cuál fue su respuesta?" Preguntó emocionado a Mudra, su tercer consejero, los otros dos observaron a Zorzal con grandes expectativas.

"Ella no respondió todavía, pero ya sabes, las mujeres, ella solo juega lo difícil de conseguir". Él se rió con suficiencia bajo su mano. "¡Todos se enamoran del poderoso Emperador!" Por un momento, se sintió orgulloso, luego su expresión se volvió cruel. "¡Se llevaron mi juguete! ¡Mi orgullo! ¡Me humillaron!" La luz de la venganza se encendió en sus ojos, todavía enojado con ese guerrero vestido de negro, el "esqueleto", el príncipe y ese maldito demonio, recordando su humillación esa noche.

"¡Me llevaré a su hija! ¡Su nación! ¡Su todo! ¡Esa maldita cosa pedirá una liberación rápida! ¡Desplegaré el cuerpo desollado de ese demonio en las calles de la capital! ¡Usaré su cabeza como mi taza de bebida personal! Pero antes de eso ... "su sonrisa volvió, calculadora y astuta. "Le haré pensar que estoy a su lado. Eso, él puede confiarme todo. Le haré pensar; protegeré a su reino y a su hija. Esa será la regla perfecta ..." mirando alrededor, a sus "amigos "Parecía un poco tentado, sin embargo, en el fondo comenzaron a volverse asustados por lo que dijo Zorzal, y vieron quién era en realidad.

"Usaré su poder, no solo para derrotar a Nihon y al otro lado, sino también para dominarlos, ¡pagar por sus crímenes! ¡Los gobernaré todos!" la locura se encendió en sus ojos, levantándose, luego apretando su puño, imitando un movimiento bajo él sostuvo el mundo en su palma, luego simplemente lo aplastó.

"¡Tengo todo!"

* * *

Pasaron unos minutos, y el convoy ya pasaba por varias calles. En virtud de esto, los enviados se quedaron boquiabiertos, viendo todas las vistas que la capital podía ofrecer. Intentando encontrar el significado detrás de los extraños edificios y estatuas, a menudo no representados héroes vestidos con armaduras, sino extrañas criaturas en una posición peculiar. Incluso los seres que Itami solo vio en juegos de terror o sobre los libros de HP Lovecraft estaban presentes.

Casi todo el camino había gente detrás de los cordones, sosteniendo pancartas, lanzando flores en su dirección, casi todo el camino de pétalos de rosa caídos del cielo, generados por algún extraño hechizo.

Quien quiera que limpie todos esos pétalos de flores, Itami no envidiaba a la persona.

"Me pregunto cómo se llamará este parque, es hermoso, grandioso ..." murmuró Itami mirando el enorme parque rodeado de majestuosas paredes de al menos diez metros de altura, y con la entrada de hierro forjado entrando en su visión.

Sobre la entrada y las puertas, se puede ver un texto hecho de hierro; desafortunadamente, incluso Lelei no puede leerlo por completo, estaba escrito en un dialecto bastante antiguo, muchas palabras eran desconocidas incluso para ella. Pero estaba segura de que era algo sobre la conexión entre la vida y la muerte.

Como de costumbre, Tuka y Rory pusieron sus caras en la ventana, bebiendo la vista a cada momento.

"¡Padre! ¡Padre! ¡Mira!" Tuka señaló las dos estatuas de diez metros de altura que custodiaban los dos lados de la puerta, representando una figura vestida con un libro robusto y un reloj de arena hecho de algún material negro extraño, y una segunda figura vestida con armadura en el otro lado de la puerta con alas detrás de su espalda, sosteniendo una espada en la piedra con sus manos blindadas, esta hecha de un material blanco desconocido. Los dos se enfrentaron y seguramente simbolizaron algo.

Itami estaba segura de que era la conexión de la vida y la muerte, ya que uno del material negro claramente era un esqueleto debajo de la túnica, y parecía la representación habitual de cómo se imaginaba la muerte, la segunda la diosa de la vida que buscaba proteger su dominio de ella. Las manos sucias del enemigo, con espadas si es necesario. En todo momento, los dos estaban a la misma distancia de la puerta, representando el equilibrio entre estas dos fuerzas fundamentales.

Naturalmente, el primer teniente llega a esta conclusión de todos los juegos, el anime y los libros que leyó, vio y jugó hasta ahora. Aunque fue la única especulación.

Al entrar al parque por las puertas abiertas, los árboles y la vegetación eran todos iguales para Itami; Él no era un botánico después de todo. Claro, él puede hacer la diferencia entre un pino y un caducifolio, pero cualquier otra cosa, con la excepción de algunos tipos de vegetación, estaba fuera del alcance de su conocimiento.

"No está mal, Emroy-sama estaría encantado de venir aquí".

Rory, aunque se sorprendió, mantuvo su curiosidad un poco mejor, pero incluso ella estaba impresionada con lo que estas personas lograron crear. Estaba segura de que incluso su dios encontró su semejanza en este lugar. Incluso como un dios de la oscuridad, la guerra y la locura, Emroy tuvo sus momentos en que apreciaba la paz.

Justo ahora, el convoy llegó a un vasto parque, de al menos varias millas cuadradas, lo que fue sorprendente, todo estaba en el centro de Carne, y seguramente alcanzó el tamaño del Parque Central de Nueva York, si no un poco lo superó.

El verde a su alrededor era exótico y, sin embargo, estaba perfectamente equilibrado por el camino de mármol blanco y negro, las estatuas, la decoración artística, los edificios bellamente construidos y los patios aparecían de vez en cuando. Con todo, todo estaba perfectamente cuidado por aquí.

"Me pregunto cómo se llamó este camino, y cuánto costó. Quiero decir, el mármol negro es muy caro en la Tierra ..." murmuró Itami, pensando que nadie puede oírlo.

"El camino de la iluminación ..." Lelei intervino de repente, todavía usando su tono sin vida.

"¿Qué?" ¿Todos la observaban intrigados?

"El camino de la iluminación ..." se volvió hacia Itami.

"¿Y cómo lo sabías exactamente?" Rory preguntó un poco molesto.

Recuperando un folleto de su bolso, se lo mostró a Itami y al resto. "Estaba en el Folleto. La JSDF trajo unos cuantos a Hill Alnus, después de investigar Dreamscope ...", doblándolo, se lo mostró a Rory y al resto. "Tiene dos kilómetros de largo, lo que lleva al Senado de la nación ..."

Naturalmente, era un parlamento, no un Senado que estaba en el medio. Desafortunadamente, ningún idioma saderano contenía una palabra adecuada para traducir el Parlamento. Por lo tanto, ella utilizó el Senado en su lugar.

En el mapa, el parque y toda la ciudad eran visibles y eran un mapa encantado; uno puede acercar y alejar como usar el mapa de google. El parque estaba exactamente en el centro de la ciudad de acuerdo con la cartografía de dibujos animados, pero detallada, con una forma de cuatro cruces que conducen a la plaza central.

"El Camino del Poder, el Camino de la Ilustración, el Camino de la Guerra y el Camino de la Paz. Estos cuatro llevan a la Corte de la Ascensión en el medio del parque".

La quinta persona sentada en silencio entre ellos se movió torpemente, incluso Itami lo reconoció.

"Enviado Suzuki, ¿todo está bien?"

El hombre de mediana edad suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa torpe. "Está bien, primer teniente". El hombre calvo se ajustó las gafas. "Es simplemente extraño lo pretencioso que nombre de sus lugares. No como nosotros, los japoneses ... no, la gente de nuestro mundo sería diferente. Para ellos, lo más probable es que nosotros seamos extraños. Sin embargo, extrañamente, se parecen realmente a nosotros". Bien. Casi como en un punto nuestras raíces eran las mismas, solo nuestro futuro cambió por las diferentes circunstancias que entraron mientras tanto ". Después de una risa incómoda, Itami tuvo que estar de acuerdo. Ellos también parecen muy extraños para estas personas. Pero al mismo tiempo, tenían características sorprendentemente similares, tanto en cómo hacen las cosas como en cómo se parecía su arquitectura en varios puntos.

"Por favor, perdóname, Lelei-dono, por favor continúa este viaje intrigante".

"Umu ... por supuesto".

Lelei asintió solemnemente y continuó enumerando el hecho sobre el parque. Sin embargo, fue fácil, cada vez que uno tocaba un punto de interés, el mapa mostraba un infobox detallado y algunas fotos al respecto. Itami ni siquiera se sorprendería si tuviera algún tipo de solución GPS local integrada que pueda navegar por la ciudad.

"Los caminos construidos utilizando exactamente cuarenta y un mil bloques de mármol negro y blanco encantados ..."

Y así, ella continuó enumerando las cosas que leyó en este folleto, y pronto, unos minutos después, el convoy de carros y Humvees finalmente llegó a la plaza principal del reino. El lugar, donde se ubicó el parlamento, y donde nacen las leyes, aunque no, el área donde todas las aprobaron.

"Esto ..." el presidente ruso chasqueó la lengua. "Qué ostentoso. ¿Están construidos todo esto para poner a los demás celosos? ¡Qué tontos!" Por un momento, Zyuganov sonrió. "Me pregunto cuánto costará todo esto. Me pregunto si vendieron su alma por esto, o si se arruinaron a sí mismos solo para mostrar su" poder ". Será interesante descubrirlo".

De hecho, el presidente ruso sabe muy bien cómo paraliza un proyecto de este volumen. No solo el mantenimiento de todas las cosas que vieron tiene un valor astronómico, sino que para construirlo, deben haber reducido una cantidad tremenda de su presupuesto anual.

Él lo sabe demasiado bien; Heredó una nación inestable de su predecesor. Una nación que se sentó en medio de una tormenta financiera y política. Un país que todavía estaba al borde de la muerte después de la caída del comunismo. Sin embargo, él y sus asesores lo hicieron! ¡Hizo que Rusia volviera a ser grande en menos de una década!

"¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea, Zyuganov, quiero decir ..."

"No te preocupes por los detalles ..." el presidente cruzó los dedos sobre su regazo. "Tuvieron sus manos llenas con sus propios problemas. Su nación, su nuevo estado vasallo. Manteniendo todo bajo control, no hablando, un territorio enorme como el Imperio está cargando con todos sus conflictos internos y sus propios problemas para resolver, estoy seguro que incluso para ellos. Recuerde Vietnam, recuerde la guerra soviético-afgana. Los invasores generalmente son mal aceptados por los nativos ".

Su amigo, un anciano caballero de cabeza calva y patillas grises, asintió, aún recordando el amargo resultado de la guerra soviético-afgana. Fue difícil admitirlo, pero no fue una victoria real ni una pérdida real, sino una catástrofe financiera para la URSS. Esta guerra contribuyó significativamente a la caída del comunismo e insinuó las raíces del extremismo no solo en el lejano oriente sino en todas partes. en el mundo. Extremismo, el mundo todavía lucha por mantenerse al día.

"Entonces, Zyuganov, ¿cuál es tu plan? Conoces a todas las naciones, entre ellas China y los Estados Unidos competirán con nosotros. No nos permitirán ganar tan fácilmente".

"Oh, lo sé, viejo amigo. No te preocupes por eso. Todo se debe a tiempo. Al ver lo poco confiables que son las Naciones Unidas y el resto, prácticamente nos suplicarán nuestra ayuda e intervención, lo que nos permitirá obtener parte de sus recursos" y ganancias. Solo necesita una patada, y todo cae en su lugar legítimo ... "

El anciano caballero hizo clic en su lengua nerviosa. "¿Te olvidaste del paquete de información que nos enviaron? ¡Y si sale! ¡Las sanciones que recibimos después de eso ...!" era evidente que estaba muy preocupado, las sanciones pueden resultar catastróficas para su nación.

Después de que GOLDIE le enviara a Zyuganov el paquete de Intel, que contenía sus propias cosas desagradables y oscuras, la información que debía estar en los servidores aislados de la agencia gubernamental secreta, su preocupación era más que real.

"Eso solo significa que no tenemos nada que ocultar de ellos. Si se negaran a hablar con nosotros después de lo que saben, ya lo habríamos sabido, y nuestra invitación sería revocada poco después. Estoy seguro de que irán tan lejos". "Pedir a la ONU y a los japoneses que revoquen nuestro permiso y se retiren del trato".

El trato entre ellos era simple. De acuerdo con esto, pueden enviar agentes a la otra parte a cambio de una cierta cantidad de dinero y algunos favores. Pagaron un alto precio por cada soldado que dejaron pasar solo para recopilar información. Zyuganov estaba seguro de que EE. UU., China y todas las demás naciones que tenían el recurso hicieron exactamente lo mismo. Ni siquiera se sorprendería si esos Shekels árabes del petróleo o incluso la familia real ya tuvieran unos pocos ingenieros ambientales en el otro lado, en busca de petróleo o de algunos recursos preciosos.

"Eso todavía no significa que confíen en nosotros, Zyuganov. Tal vez solo sea por cortesía. Sabes de política, demonios, lo estás haciendo el tiempo suficiente para no reconocer los sutiles rastros de la desconfianza. Permitirnos aquí significa que no confían en nosotros".

"Estoy seguro de que los estadounidenses y el presidente chino recibieron el mismo Intel sobre sus respectivos países. Sin embargo, están aquí. Necesitan canales para ayudar con el control y el comercio. Somos los principales actores y el canal más amplio. Si quieren negociar fuera de la ONU, su única oportunidad somos nosotros. Desafortunadamente, ser el gobierno chino y estadounidense también tuvo la ventaja de tener un comienzo limpio, también significa que con el mismo sentimiento de confianza dirigido contra ellos ". Zyuganov chasqueó la lengua con molestia. "Necesitamos jugar de manera inteligente, especialmente ahora. Si no aprovechamos esta oportunidad, quién sabe cuándo obtendremos la siguiente, especialmente esta buena".

"A la ONU no le va a gustar".

"¿A quién le importa? Un montón de cobardes, especialmente la mayoría de las naciones centrales. Tratando de interpretar a los buenos buenos, sin embargo, ellos también están tan sucios como nosotros. La mayoría de ellos son aún peores".

Ahora, su amigo tenía que estar de acuerdo con esto. Él tenía su parte justa de experiencia con el tema. Incluso el político más limpio tenía sus desagradables fragmentos que intentaban ocultar, y todos los países tenían sus oscuros secretos.

"Esperemos que tengas razón, Zyuganov, o tendremos una desagradable sorpresa".

* * *

Justo en este preciso momento, el rastro de vehículos llegó a una gran plaza. Debajo de las ruedas, las losas de mármol blanco y negro cambiaron cuidadosamente una tras otra, todas bajo el camino como un tablero de ajedrez cuidadosamente dispuesto.

"Oh…"

En medio de la plaza, una impresionante fuente enorme posicionada. Representa una bola flotante que produce una cantidad infinita de agua que cae en la piscina debajo de ella. En el lado izquierdo de la cuenca, varias figuras grotescas y deformes alcanzaron desesperadamente el edificio flotante, tratando de reclamarlo, solo para ser empujadas hacia atrás y apuñaladas por varias figuras blindadas.

"Me pregunto qué están haciendo esas estatuas alrededor de la fuente, ¿están luchando? ¿Quiénes son los defensores?"

En el lado derecho, se levantaron diferentes figuras de diferentes razas, dando a los que piden una bebida el agua saciante de la vida. Si uno conoce a Nazarick, y los enviados de los Seres Supremos. Saben muy bien, las estatuas que protegen la fuente y ofrecen bebidas hechas para parecerse a varios guardianes del piso.

"Una imagen extraña ..." murmuró la mujer de cabello rubio.

"Qué tonto ..." gruñó el segundo con piel azul y tatuajes al ver todo esto.

A una distancia particular, detrás de la fuente, organizada en una formación de semicírculo, se levantaron veinte y veinte estatuas, supervisando la lucha en el medio, sosteniendo sus armas individuales y tomando una postura real antes del inicio de los cuarenta y un escalones que conducen A la entrada del edificio.

Eran altos, casi veinte metros, y tan realistas, si uno no sabe que son estatuas sin vida, podrían pensar que pueden cobrar vida en cualquier momento. En los pasos veinte, había otra estatua de pie sobre un pedestal de metal; la cuadragésima primera se quedó inmóvil, viéndose muy real, con la réplica perfecta del bastón de Ainz Ooal Gown.

Vestida con una majestuosa túnica de "piedra", su capucha ocultaba un cráneo de mármol; Dos llamas oscurecidas asomaban por sus cuencas, un halo negro irradiaba detrás de su cabeza, su bastón hecho de metales preciosos, adornado con piedras preciosas reales.

De hecho, esta y las otras veinte y veinte estatuas de abajo fueron las imágenes perfectas del Cuarenta y uno, supervisando la seguridad de este lugar y el bienestar de los sirvientes de abajo.

"¡Qué mareados están!"

"¿No es tu diosa la que hace lo mismo, Giselle? Si lo recuerdo bien, ella colocó sus estatuas en todas partes en Bellnahgo ..."

Su colega se refiere a la Ciudad Santa, que albergaba el templo principal de Hardy, Giselle no puede evitar entrecerrar los ojos enojada.

"¡Eso es diferente!" ella gruñó con todo el veneno que pudo reunir. "Ella es una diosa; se lo merece. Pero estos, estos" Seres Supremos "..." ella permaneció en silencio por un momento antes de continuar. "Podrían ser todos los fraudes".

"No lo creo ..." respondió Granham con calma.

"Es difícil de admitir, pero incluso esa criatura llamada Demiurge puede pasar, no ... es un dios si me preguntas. Su presencia ..." se mordió el labio con fuerza. "Imponer, aplastar. No creo que ni siquiera mi señor pueda expresar esa presión solo por estar cerca de la nave mortal que habita".

Aunque aún prefería anunciar su superioridad de Dios en la gran apertura, tratar mal a otro dios sería una falta de respeto. ¡Ella simplemente no puede! No después de ver la fuerza de sus sirvientes, no después de lo que los dos presenciaron en ese lugar. No después de conocer a ese "dios demonio" llamado Demiurge.

Incluso de pie cerca de él, su presencia le recordó la ira de los dioses, y según la propia declaración de Demiurge, él era solo un sirviente "humilde" que ni siquiera podía alcanzar los pasos de sus señores. Ahora, esa fue una declaración audaz, considerando que incluso las sirvientas, quienes las golpearon fácilmente en el suelo, hablaron con absoluto respeto y humildad con ese hombre, y lo refirieron como tal.

Si estos Seres Supremos que pueden mandar a una criatura así no a dioses, entonces nada es ... Granham sintió que la mirada de la joya del hombre penetraba en su alma sagrada, desafiando y torciendo su propia naturaleza. Incluso la protección sagrada que su dios ofreció no podía proteger.

Ella y Giselle se derrumbaron literalmente al regresar a su habitación; la tensión era demasiado Incluso para un apóstol, pararse cerca de Demiurge era agotador y agotador.

"Acabo de decir, teniendo poder, y siendo un dios, cosas completamente diferentes. Usted también lo escuchó; ellos consideran a estos" Seres Supremos "como sus creadores, seres por encima de los dioses. ¿Qué, si me pregunta por completo que sea ridículo? ¡Sobreestimación! ¡Nada por encima de los dioses!

Giselle aún era incapaz de procesar la existencia de los seres que estaban por encima de los dioses, o más fuerte de lo que su dama puede existir. En el pasado, cuando Hardy abrió un canal a otros mundos, era su ... la tarea de los apóstoles tratar con la plaga que se escabullía por la red, pero ahora ... era difícil de admitir, pero tratar con los invasores sin la intervención directa de Los dioses mismos pueden resultar imposibles.

Además, ese Dios Demonio, llamado Jaldabaoth, llegó a su mundo y, desde entonces, se escondió y se enfrentó con esa figura de Ainz que todavía está allí. Deben tratar con él de una manera breve, o puede causar un daño indecible, posiblemente destruir todo el mundo a su paso.

Según Hardy, sus inquisidores ya encontraron algunas sectas que adoraban a esta figura de Jaldabaoth y algún tipo de "Dama Oscura del Caos". Estos adoradores y unos pocos demonios de origen desconocido incluso pisaron el inframundo, infestando el dominio de Hardy, extendiéndose como una plaga.

La mayoría de estas incursiones se trataron de manera breve, pero si esto continúa, la fe que las personas brindan se reducirá drásticamente, ¡y la infestación demoníaca comienza de nuevo!

¡El inframundo era el dominio de su diosa! ¡Todo demonio le pertenece! ¡Cualquiera que la desafíe es un pecador que destruirá!

Y no es el único problema. Últimamente, más y más personas comienzan a adorar a esta figura de Ainz. Primero, fue solo en la capital, pero ahora, los paladines de su señora debían asegurarse de limpiar esta "infestación" del área, e incluso de la misma ciudad de Bellnahgo.

"Hardy-sama no se preocupa por eso, ya que a ella no le interesan los asuntos de personas simples, ni puedes pedirle a un dios que se preocupe por los mortales, mi señora está muy por encima de esas cosas insignificantes. Desafortunadamente, eso significa que la tarea es nuestra. sus sirvientes mundanos para mantener la integridad de su fe y hacer cumplir su voluntad ".

Lentamente, el convoy se detuvo ante las escaleras, las escaleras que conducían a un edificio largo, que abarcaba más de un kilómetro, construidas principalmente en estilo neogótico, mezclando un diseño moderno y elegante.

"Esto es definitivamente algo ..." querían que la mayoría de los enviados dijeran, pero, para no tener ganas, ya era suficientemente malo que pensaran así.

La mayoría de la gente se asombró al ver toda esta magnificencia de la arquitectura y la grandiosidad del edificio central del parque.

En los dos lados vestidos con vestimenta ceremonial y armadura había guardias de honor, como un reloj que saludaba a la llegada. Varios mayordomos estuvieron aquí de inmediato, abriendo las puertas a la gente, que justo después de esto salió de sus respectivos vehículos.

"Esto es…"

"Precioso ..."

Uno tras otro, la gente se asombró, incluso Zorzal lanzó un zumbido de satisfacción, siendo esta arquitectura algo por su parecido, incluso el presidente chino reajustó sus lentes.

"No está mal…"

Todo el camino hacia arriba en los escalones de mármol negro cubiertos con una alfombra roja sujeta por tiras doradas; La gente se acercó a la entrada.

A la espera de la entrada, una mujer majestuosa y bella con vestido blanco los esperaba. Detrás de ella, varias personas con vestidos y trajes la acompañaron todo el camino.

"Les damos la bienvenida, enviados del otro mundo. Soy Albedo, la primera reina, y el Primer Ministro de la nación ..."

¿Primer ministro y reina al mismo tiempo? Para la mayoría de las personas provenientes de países democráticos, este fue el terrible abuso de la "separación de poderes", como el que controla, directamente conectado con el otro que poseía otra rama del poder. Sin embargo, no dijeron nada; Sería altamente inapropiado hacerlo. Además, Ainz admitió abiertamente que su reino funciona de alguna manera como una constitución mixta, tanto con los rasgos de democracia como con un reino propio.

"..." esperando un momento, la diosa demonio presentó a la gente detrás de ella. "Déjame presentarte a nuestros ministros actuales ..."

Como de costumbre, se llevaron a cabo los primeros apretones de manos y la cortesía habitual del philander. La mayoría de los presentes eran políticos; después de todo; Estaba en su naturaleza. Aunque, algunos de ellos eran reacios a tocar a algunos ministros. Algunos de ellos eran bastante extraños en busca de la gente de la Tierra.

* * *

"Desafortunadamente, mi esposo no puede acompañarnos hoy debido a sus numerosos deberes. La reunión con él tendrá lugar mañana; hasta entonces, le pido su paciencia, estimados enviados".

Liderando el camino a través de los hermosos pasillos del palacio como el Parlamento, la gente observaba todo con gran detalle.

"Eso es natural, primer ministro Albedo, sabemos muy bien lo ocupada que puede estar su majestad".

"Gracias por su comprensión, Ban-dono, mi esposo aprecia su comprensión y su trabajo para las Naciones Unidas".

"Eso es natural ..." el secretario general de la ONU inclinó humildemente la cabeza.

Esta mujer no era terriblemente inteligente, y ofrecía una respuesta constante a todas las preguntas que hacían las personas cercanas, pero su carisma ... estaba fuera del techo.

Combinando esto con su apariencia, fue un combo mortal, los recién llegados pueden incluso decir, con la excepción de dos, que era la ser más hermosa y perfecta del mundo, casi como si la hubieran hecho artificialmente; las otras dos eran Auriel, y la misteriosa chica acompañó a Ainz, pero no reveló mucho de sí misma, solo el hecho de que ella también era un ser, a quien la gente de esta nación llamaba "Ser Supremo".

"¡¿No nos reunimos ?! ¡Qué diablos!"

Todos se volvieron hacia la persona que molestó la explicación de Albedo tan bruscamente, casi haciendo un agujero en el cráneo de la pobre Giselle. Giselle, por supuesto, solo retrocedió por un momento, después de eso, su confianza volvió.

"¿Qu-qué? ¡Esperamos más de un mes para encontrarnos con él! Sin hablar de que la diosa cruzó nuestra puerta. ¡Como el enviado de Hardy-sama, exijo que la conozca, ahora! ¡Dios mío lo exige!"

Giselle hizo un pisotón, mirando a Albedo.

"Giselle, eso no es…"

Por un momento, todos permanecieron en silencio, incluso Rory observó con diversión lo que sería el final de la insensatez de su compañero apóstol, y cuando Granham quiso dar un paso adelante para disculparse, una leve, pero elegante risa vino de la dirección de Albedo, incluso los ministros cercanos. Del Reino Hechicero no puede ocultar sus débiles sonrisas o incluso risitas.

"¿Exiges? Fufufuf ... qué divertida hormiga eres ..."

"¡¿De qué te ríes? ¡¿Hormiga ?! ¿Cómo te atreves?"

"Usted es el invitado de Ainz-sama, sin embargo, actúa de manera inapropiada, enviada Giselle. Por favor, absténgase de este comportamiento. Le pregunto una sola vez". Su voz era fría y elegante, completamente razonable, con Giselle, con una expresión de disgusto y apatía. "Somos personas civilizadas aquí, todo se debe a tiempo. Si no puede esperar un poco más, entonces le enviaremos de vuelta a través de la puerta e ignoraremos la solicitud de comunicación de Hardy-dono hasta que ella pueda enviar un apropiado portavoz o mujer ".

"¡Cómo te atreves! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a mirarme? ¡Yo! ¡La diosa apóstol! ¡La espada del inframundo! ¡Demonio!" En ese momento, Granham ya cubrió la boca de su compañero apóstol, sonriendo con disculpa y torpeza.

"Por favor, perdónala, es un poco… ¡Ai!" Giselle mordió el dedo de Granham, logrando liberarse.

"¡Basta! ¡Granham! ¡Tenía que decirlo!" sacudiendo el agarre del enviado de los dioses, la expresión de Giselle se endureció, dando un paso adelante.

"Exijo reunirme con ellos; ¡este es el decreto de mi dios! ¡Lo que ella quiera, lo conseguirá! ¿Capiche?" ella chasqueó los dedos, señalando a Albedo amenazante.

Albedo no se movió, solo inclinó su cabeza no tan divertida. Los ministros que estaban detrás comenzaron a retroceder, sabiendo el poder de la primera reina de la nación.

"Llámalos aquí, en un instante ..."

Una presión descendió sobre los hombros de Giselle, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y comenzar a temblar. Fue como entonces ... ¡no! Este poder era incluso más malicioso que el que emitió Demiurge, y ahora todos se emitieron contra ella.

¡Bluergh! Cayendo de rodillas, palideció, vomitando el contenido de su estómago.

"Mi esposo mantiene la libertad de elección y la libertad de expresión en un gran saludo, enviado Giselle, refiriéndolos como las ruedas del progreso. Pero para faltarle el respeto, además, el otro Ser Supremo, exige la aparición del rey y su ejecutor ..."

Albedo miró a su alrededor, vio el rostro asustado de algunas personas, y luego inclinó la cabeza, no tan divertida.

"Es difícil no pisar a las hormigas, especialmente cuando están bajo nuestros pies y nos amenazan con su pequeño masticador. Nosotros, sus sirvientes, casi no soportamos cuando las hormigas como tú, o tus supuestos dioses regañan a nuestros creadores. Te pregunto uno la última vez, por favor absténgase de ello, o lleve las consecuencias, enviado Giselle ... "

"Yo ... yo ..."

¡Ella no puede moverse! Ella no puede hablar Un extraño mareo invadió su mente. Era como si estuviera en presencia de otro dios al que acababa de ofender. Le dolía la garganta, como si se tragara una montaña de polvo grueso.

"Por favor, perdónela, la reina Albedo, mi colega, es un poco dura de cabeza ..." A Granham no le gustó, tuvo que inclinar la cabeza y disculparse incluso en lugar de Giselle, incluso en esta situación. Si Giselle será expulsada, entonces ella también lo estará en poco tiempo.

Incluso si pueden servir a un dios diferente, completamente contradictorios entre sí, ella también tuvo que pedir disculpas en su lugar, si no, incluso si la dejan quedarse, empezará desde una posición desventajosa desde el principio en lo que respecta a las negociaciones. o preguntando qué cosa le confió el consejo de dioses, y originalmente la envió aquí.

"El comportamiento de Giselle no solo afectó la forma en que tratarán a Hardy, sino a todos los demás dioses de Falmart. Desafortunadamente, este estúpido tonto no puede darse cuenta de esto ... Por qué la eligió Hardy; es un gran misterio para todos nosotros".

"Muy bien, enviado Granham. Dejo que este pequeño malentendido se escape, por ahora ..." la presión disminuyó, y Giselle sintió que una vez más podía respirar, de inmediato, cayó boca abajo en su propio excremento. Se sentía débil como si no pudiera moverse débil. Incluso agarrar su estómago se sentía tenso.

"Gracias ..." Granham asintió sudando.

"Por favor, asegúrese de que la enviada Giselle se abstenga de actuar así, o tengo que enviarla de vuelta, y cesar la relación diplomática con ella, y posiblemente con los otros dioses del otro lado. Nuestra gente está civilizada, pero se abstiene de no proteger lo que es nuestro, y lo que apreciamos si está amenazado. Recuerda esto ... "

"Por supuesto…"

Albedo tuvo que saludar solo una vez, y aparecieron varios mayordomos y una criada, limpiando las alfombras sin igual, agarrando a Giselle y haciéndola beber un líquido rojo. Extrañamente, por el misterioso y milagroso líquido, el apóstol se sintió mejor de inmediato.

"¿Dónde están ellos ... ¿Qué me metiste?" Giselle preguntó al principio enojada, pero después de ver a Albedo todavía mirándola "así", la llenó de miedo, temblando mientras miraba alrededor.

"Era una simple poción de curación menor. Nada más ...", una poción roja que costaba una fortuna a cualquier persona normal, pero gracias a la sección de desarrollo, y el trabajo constante de Nfirea después de que Ainz lo "contrató" hace 200 años, hoy el reino podría reunirse. producir el líquido rojo si fuera necesario, sin el uso de ingredientes y técnicas YGGDRASIL además de eso.

No lo hicieron para no colapsar el mercado de pociones, y para mantener los derechos de fabricación y la receta en secreto bajo sus cinturones.

"Lo siento por este pequeño desvío. Si le parece bien, enviado Giselle, continuaremos". La sonrisa de Albedo volvió a su apariencia sin igual, ni siquiera se parecía a la cara llena de asco que había presenciado anteriormente. Era como una máscara que puede descartar y ponerse cuando lo desee. "Por supuesto, si lo desea, puede devolver la embajada que ya preparamos para los diplomáticos. Es su elección ..."

Giselle ahora estaba aterrorizada, mirando alrededor desanimada.

¿Se retirará? Si ella hace eso, ¿qué pensará su diosa? No ... en la situación actual, no importaría, están en un mundo diferente, e incluso entonces, después de esto, ni siquiera estaba segura de poder hacer algo. Había una diosa literal que ella enfrentó. ¿Un dios demonio? ¿Dos? Ya no puede decir ... no sabría con certeza si este Albedo y esa figura de Demiurge realmente eran dioses o solo individuos con un nivel de poder similar. Solo una cosa era segura, estaba casi aplastada y Albedo no levantó un dedo para enviarla en ese estado.

"Estoy bien, podemos continuar ..." cerró, y Albedo asintió.

"Muy bien." Albedo procedió, y los diplomáticos la siguieron de cerca. Mientras tanto, ofrece un resumen rápido sobre la historia del Reino Hechicero. Desde lo que estaba antes, donde comenzó, hasta su estado actual. Ella era bastante informado sobre el tema.

"Tantas guerras lucharon ..." Rory se mordió el labio con emoción, ella necesita leer más sobre esta breve pero emocionante historia.

Después de un corto paseo, el grupo alcanzó un gran pasillo; un enorme cuadro colgado en la pared. Representando la escena en la que Ainz y una misteriosa figura blindada oscura se enfrentaron a la Escritura de la luz del sol. Ainz usa su [Explosión Negativa] para eliminar a los ángeles.

"Si me permite la pregunta, ¿qué es este cuadro sobre?" Preguntó Rory con curiosidad, mirándolo fijamente durante unos largos momentos hipnotizados.

"Oh, eso ..." Albedo se detuvo, mirando la foto por unos momentos. En su cabeza aparecieron buenos recuerdos acerca de la primera victoria de su querido en la superficie de este mundo, de inmediato surgió un recuerdo de odio.

"¡Cómo se atreven a levantar las manos contra Ainz-sama! ¡¿Cómo se atreven ?!"

Pero una vez que estos pensamientos se calmaron, ella recordó la tortura por la que pasaron antes de expirar. De hecho, fue un buen recuerdo.

"Esta fue la primera batalla de Ainz-sama en este mundo. Este fue el primer paso que dio para erradicar la corrupción de los gobiernos circundantes y mejorar las vidas de la gente".

"¡Oh!"

"La secta religiosa de la Teocracia de Slane, la Escritura sobre la luz del sol, atacó la aldea de Carne. Mi querido Ainz-sama no puede permitir que esos viles cultistas maten a personas inocentes". Ella pronunció extra fuerte la parte "Mi" en la oración, y sus ojos se iluminaron en una luz de amor llena de celo y hambre, cruzando las manos en adoración. "Mi Ainz-sama ..."

"¿Carne? ¿No es este el nombre de la capital?"

Muchos preguntaron detrás de ella, susurrando entre sí.

"Si eso es." Ella sonrió con una cara de confianza. "Este lugar exacto donde se encontraba el pueblo de Carne hace 200 años. Con una población de tan solo 120 en aquel entonces, Ainz-sama debería haber ignorado sus súplicas cuando el vil cultista atacó, sin embargo, optó por descender aquí para comenzar su cruzada contra la corrupción. de los gobiernos y los enemigos de la razón. " Nuestra nueva aventura comenzó aquí ..." como puede leerse sobre la entrada.

Ella suspiró, temblando por un momento, abrazando su alegría.

"Desde hace poco más de ciento treinta años, Carne obtuvo el derecho y el desarrollo donde se convirtió en nuestra capital, y desde entonces, es donde nuestra gente se reúne para discutir las cosas más importantes".

"Eso es alrededor de setenta años desde el inicio de su gobierno ..." murmuró Lelei. Leyendo su historia desde el principio hasta el presente, debe ser así. Itami solo tragó al oír esto.

Teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de la ciudad y su enorme población visible, fue un salto asombroso y un rendimiento arquitectónico que creó todo esto a partir de un pueblo subdesarrollado.

"Si me permite preguntar, Primer Ministro". Darryl dio un paso adelante, buscando la oportunidad de saber más y reunir información. "No como quiero criticar el método de su majestad para crear su reino. Después de todo, nuestra gente también se liberó a través de un levantamiento y luchó duro para ganar su libertad. Pero ..."

"Sí, presidente, hable en serio, mi esposo promueve la libertad de expresión después de todo ...

"Pero no crees que este cambio en la vida de la gente fue un poco dramático, lo que escuché, su majestad creó su país, pero hace 200 años. Conquistando todo con la fuerza si no cumplen su voluntad".

"Hmm, eso puede ser cierto, y la pregunta es buena. Pero déjame preguntarte algo. ¿No fue un poco drástico levantarse contra Inglaterra y severa la conexión entre las trece colonias y la patria? propietarios legítimos, después de todo. ¿No están tomando propiedades y se están levantando contra el propietario legítimo? ¿No están castigados en su país? "

"Supongo que sí ..." Darryl comenzó a sentirse incómodo, Integra fulminando con la mirada al presidente.

"Con tu pequeño levantamiento, básicamente causaste la muerte de miles de personas, sin hablar, lo que provocó el estancamiento de un gran imperio, lo que provocó que el proceso bajo él perdiera casi toda su influencia y las colonias de todo el mundo en menos de doscientos años. piensa, ¿cuántos sufrieron y murieron por esto? Solo piensa en ello. Pero también, si tu gente no se levantara contra la injusticia, ¿dónde estaría hoy tu "gran" país? Al igual que nuestro país, el tuyo también se levantará de la nada. Tal vez tu gente se parezca a nosotros como nadie ... "

"Hmm ..." Naturalmente, Albedo solo se refería a las personas simples que los Seres Supremos tenían bajo sus alas protectoras, no a los Seres Supremos y sus siervos que estaban por encima de todo. Aun así, Darryl permaneció en silencio al escucharla. Debe admitir que la mujer tenía razón, su gente nunca fue tolerada realmente cuando alguien trató de gobernarlos. Tal vez eran más similares de lo que pensó al principio.

"Como saben, Presidente-san, el cambio es difícil. A veces la única forma de construir algo nuevo, algo mejor es desarraigar la corrupción, quemar lo viejo en el suelo, incluso si es doloroso, es un proceso necesario. Bases basadas en los esqueletos a menudo se derrumban bajo las cosas construidas sobre ellos, demostrando autoridad a través de una fuerza innegable e invencible, a menudo la mejor y más eficiente manera de garantizar una victoria rápida, paz a largo plazo y prosperidad. Al igual que los EE. UU. hicieron con Japón en el Segundo Mundo. Guerra, tal como lo hizo Japón cuando las fuerzas del Imperio y el ejército aliado los atacaron, como lo hicieron mi esposo y sus fuerzas desde siempre. No dejamos ninguna duda sobre la victoria; no dejamos espacio para una revolución sin sentido y levantamientos ".

Al decir esto, por un momento Albedo miró al presidente chino, quien inmediatamente se puso rígido como si un viento frío golpeara su cuello.

"Avanzamos, conquistamos y desarraigamos cosas innecesarias. Ese fue nuestro camino, y eso es incluso hoy sin duda".

Zorzal solo se burló, murmurando algo como ... "Solo espere ..." Pina y Diabo hicieron todo lo posible por soportar la estupidez de su hermano y oraron para que Albedo no lo escuchara.

"Vimos demasiadas veces cuando una regla incompetente nos lleva, y buscamos no repetir los errores pasados. El tiempo que otros pasan con la guerra, pasamos con el desarrollo y el crecimiento. Siempre fue nuestro deseo, y siempre será Ainz- sama y la intención del Ser Supremo. Para ver a su gente prosperar y crecer, a veces necesitan sacrificar algunos para que se convierta en realidad. Incluso si otros lo consideran malo, es el mal necesario para un futuro mejor y más próspero. no temamos al mal; lo conquistamos y lo hacemos funcionar por nuestra causa ".

"Ya veo ..." Una vez más, el presidente se quedó sin palabras. Nunca esperó una respuesta tan pesada, incluso si estaba casi convencido, es la manera correcta.

"¿Alguna otra pregunta?" Albedo miró a su alrededor, pero nadie se atrevió a objetar. Después de esta pequeña conferencia, nadie se atreve más.

"No hay ninguno…"

"Bien ..." con eso, Albedo continuó su camino hacia la sala de conferencias, todo en el camino, Darryl permaneció en silencio, escuchando los susurros de otras partes detrás de su espalda. Fue humillante, y escuchó todas las burlas que susurraron.

"¡Maldita puta! ¡Maldita sea todo! ¡Pero la guerra no ha terminado! ¡Lejos de eso!" apretando su puño, con una cabeza baja que siguió, y las partes finalmente llegaron a la sala de conferencias donde se lleva a cabo la primera "Sesión InterWorld" en la historia.

* * *

'¡Bostezo!'

La cabeza de Rory casi se cae, solo la atrapó en el último momento.

"Eh ..." Itami también vio, recostado en el sofá de tamaño considerable.

"Rory, ¿no se supone que debes participar en esa sesión?"

"¿Por qué debería?" preguntó la semidiosa diosa, limpiándose el ojo con sueño.

Han pasado algunas horas desde que comenzó la sesión, y desde entonces, los diplomáticos comenzaron su primer debate entre el mundo.

Naturalmente, fue solo el primer día, el día de su llegada, y ya estaba aburrido como el infierno. Honestamente, Itami esperaba más. No sé ... ¿un recorrido por la ciudad antes de todo este comienzo?

Ciertamente, anticipó que al menos no era solo un vistazo, no importaba lo hermoso que fuera, no importaba que básicamente viera la versión flotante de Hogwarts en los cielos. Todavía extrañaba pequeñas cosas ...

"No sé, mirar alrededor en esta ciudad se supone que es divertido. Con el subsidio, el bronce me dio que incluso podía comprar algunas cosas bonitas".

Alcanzando su bolsillo, Itami sacó su bolso, inspeccionando los nuevos billetes y monedas del Reino Hechicero.

"Hmm ..." Rory, Lelei y Tuka los observaron, encontrándolos muy bien diseñados.

"Dos Ainz, cinco Touch Me, diez Peroroncino, diez Flatfoot y cinco Genjiro ..." estos eran los nombres de los diferentes billetes. "... y al menos una pequeña bolsa de monedas de cobre, plata y oro ..." Itami encontró el nombre de Genjiro realmente extraño, como sonaba japonés, así como el nombre, Genjiro existía en Japón.

"Hmmm ..."

Después de un momento pensando en esto, el Primer Teniente negó con la cabeza y continuó.

"Qué dinero tan extraño ..." Tuka se quedó boquiabierta, inspeccionando el esqueleto, el guerrero armado y las otras figuras extrañas en las notas.

"¿Papel moneda? ¡Qué tontería ..." Rory se burló en silencio. Aunque vio a Itami pagando cosas con papeles similares, de vuelta en Nihon y en la tienda cerca de Alnus, así como en algunos bancos en Falmart y en algunas iglesias que solían dar recibos sobre el depósito y las donaciones, ella confiaba más en la moneda fuerte.

Estaba bajo su mano y era más confiable según su opinión. Incluso cuando ella era una apóstol, no era una ladrona, ni era una Giselle con aspecto de langosta, que solía exigir donaciones y comía a todos de su riqueza una vez que aparecía. El apóstol de Hardy era un gran glotón, capaz de comer todo el día y todavía con hambre. Si no estaba satisfecha, simplemente mató a algunas personas solo porque su estado de ánimo era malo.

A diferencia de Giselle, cuando Rory necesitaba dinero, tomó una o dos tareas que su iglesia daba de vez en cuando o aceptaba con humildad las donaciones que la gente ofrecía, pagando sus cosas. La mayoría de las veces, incluso si ella pagaba por ejemplo una comida, la gente se negaba a dejarla pagar, lo que le permitía comer gratis y le daba un viaje gratis en sus carros a cambio de protección.

Esta fue definitivamente la ventaja de ser una semidiosa y la apóstol de su dios, pero aún siendo una, ella todavía sentía el hambre y la sed que era la del mortal. Morir de la sed, o morir de hambre, no hablar de asfixiarse fue lo peor, experimentó los tres un par de veces en su vida, prefirió evitarlos si es posible.

"¿Cuánto vale ...?"

"Honestamente ... no lo sé ..." Itami inspeccionó el hilo de metal holográfico tejido en cada papel, encontrando divertido lo similares que son sus métodos anti-falsificación de palabras.

"Lelei, ¿lo sabes?"

Dejando el libro, ella negó con la cabeza. "No lo sé. No soy bueno con el dinero ..."

Y, de hecho, era cierto, era más considerable que Alfie cuando se trataba de valores monetarios, y tampoco era tan tonta como para elegir la especialización "devoradora de dinero" que su hermana, ella prefería gastar todo su dinero. en libros y crujidos si tenía suficiente, a menudo dejándola con sus propios dispositivos una vez que estaba fuera.

"Ah, entonces no se puede evitar ..." derrotada, Itami bajó la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no estás con el enviado Suzuki?" Preguntó Lelei en el siguiente momento, su rostro muestra su expresión vacía común.

"Hmm, solo estoy aquí para escoltarlo, así como para darle algunos consejos como" experto ". Creo que el oficial lo llamó" Experto de la Región Especial y Guardia de Honor Especializada "..." Itami explicó su "oficial "Títulos, sorprendiendo a todos.

"Eh!" Tanto Tuka como Rory se miraron con incredulidad, los ojos de Lelei se ensancharon de inmediato; Para ellos, fue una gran cosa.

"¿Qué? ¿Es eso difícil de creer?" Itami parpadeó inocentemente.

"Quiero decir, seguramente no soy la mejor persona para el trabajo, ni la herramienta más afilada en el cobertizo. Y, en verdad, solo acepté este trabajo porque el bronce ofrecía una gran suma a cambio y un permiso pagado. Pero pocos pueden presumir con el hecho de tener alguna experiencia en la comunicación de personas de otros mundos, establezca el primer contacto diplomático, incluso cuando fue una historia divertida, solo que no puedo reírme, y tener entrenamiento de guardabosques ... "

Itami trató de sentirse mejor y menos inútil repitiendo esto en su cabeza. Pero fuera de las pocas cosas que Suzuki le pidió, y sentado mucho tiempo en el auto, no hizo mucho. Demonios, era el conductor personal del enviado quien conduce el auto, no él.

"¡Padre! ¡Una misión tan importante! ¡Felicidades!" Tuka lo alentó, aplaudiendo, Rory solo sonrió.

"Sí, sí ... gracias ..." incluso aceptando la inocente alegría de Tuka lo hizo sentir mal.

"¿Qué hay de ustedes, Rory, Lelei? ¿No se supone que ustedes dos acompañan al resto?"

"No me importa la política. Solo estoy aquí como experto y para hacer uso de mi" premio ", no soy una parte completa del partido diplomático de Rondel ..."

Después de que Lelei respondió, Itami y Tuka se giraron hacia Rory, quien se limpió la oreja con su meñique.

"No me interesa, solo estoy aquí porque estaba aburrida, y después de que Julian habló sobre eso, quería ver este mundo, y por supuesto, Ainz-sama ..."

"Ya veo ..." Era una expresión incómoda que Itami ofrecía, sin embargo, esperaba esto de Rory.

¿Por qué el apóstol del dios de la guerra, la locura, etc. - Itami ni siquiera recuerda qué más - se preocuparía por la política y la cortesía? Extrañamente tenía sentido que Rory dijera esto ...

'¡Estrépito! ¡Estrépito! ¡Estrépito!'

En el siguiente momento, un mayordomo entró a la sala designada para las fiestas en espera. Naturalmente, había múltiples oficinas de este tipo, cada una de ellas habitada por personas procedentes de diferentes lugares.

"Oh, gracias ..." Itami sonrió, y el mayordomo de Armat colocó un café helado como una bebida delante de ellos, acompañado de varios pasteles, jugo y té.

"¿Deseas, algo más, mi señor, señoras?" El hombre rata que miraba al mayordomo en elegante esmoquin hizo una elegante reverencia, haciendo que el resto de la gente sonriera.

"Realmente se ve raro en ese esmoquin ... todavía, extrañamente apropiado".

A diferencia de Falmart, los demi-humanos del Reino Hechicero la mayoría de las veces carecían de apariencia mayoritariamente humana, se asemejaban más a una bestia, de naturaleza feroz, bipedal.

No se puede comparar, por ejemplo, la linda criada gato, Persia de la casa Formal, y varios conejitos guerreros que encontró en el asentamiento construido cerca de Alnus. Si Itami se enfrentara a este mayordomo en la calle por la noche, vestido con ropa informal, definitivamente lo juzgaría por la portada y lo consideraría un criminal salvaje o un asaltante.

Naturalmente, hubo varias excepciones a esto, muy pocos demi humanos en realidad parecían bastante humanos en el reino.

"Está bien, gracias ... y ..." se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo. "No soy un señor, solo un simple soldado ..."

"Ya veo ..." el mayordomo estaba listo para irse cuando Itami lo llamó.

"Una pregunta si me permites…"

"Sí…"

"Hmm, no estoy seguro de cómo preguntar esto. Pero, ¿puedes decirme el valor aproximado de este dinero ..."

Itami se preparó para mostrar cuántas concesiones tenía, y los ojos del mayordomo se ensancharon de inmediato, mirándolos estupefactos.

"¿Estás seguro de que no eres un noble, mi señor? Por tu conocimiento, en su mayoría solo nobles, y los comerciantes adinerados cargan tanto dinero de papel ... ¡y tantas monedas!"

"¿Eh? ¿Realmente valen tanto?"

"Ciertamente ..." asintió pálido, pero era evidente que no era visible bajo su pelaje gris. "Aunque, el papel moneda no es aceptado en todas partes del reino, todavía. Todavía vale mucho en la capital y en los alrededores. Hace solo unos años que el Rey Hechicero intenta introducirlo como el reemplazo de nuestra mayoría basada en monedas. ". Con menos, que más éxito ... en la capital, es ampliamente aceptado, pero más adelante, en diferentes provincias, los comerciantes aún prefieren las monedas. La mayoría de ellos ni siquiera aceptan billetes en los intercambios de monedas".

"¿Y qué podemos comprar de esta cantidad?" Fue una estupidez preguntar esto, pero realmente no tenía idea de cuánto valía exactamente.

"Hmm ..." la criatura hizo un cálculo rápido. "Una casa grande con una mansión ... aproximadamente ..."

"¿Ehhh?"

"En las provincias exteriores ..." agregó el mayordomo al final. "Pero ser la capital es bastante caro, aquí no es suficiente para un apartamento pequeño. Pero puede alquilar uno de esta cantidad durante al menos varios meses, y no tiene que preocuparse por comer en restaurantes en ese tiempo, ni encontrar un trabajo, y después de eso, todavía tienes algo de dinero para viajar a un lugar más barato ... "

"Ya veo ..." Itami miró el bolso, y el papel moneda sobre la mesa, palideciendo cada vez más intenso. Una sensación de náuseas comenzó a atraparlo, empezando a preocuparse por ser asaltado en la calle si lo muestra.

Incluso con el entrenamiento de guardabosques, dudaba que pudiera luchar contra la superioridad numérica, no si el enemigo lo rodea desarmado, o si los atracadores son hombres bestias, quienes según Momon son al menos diez veces más fuertes que un humano promedio, la mayoría de ellos tenía visión nocturna y algún tipo de habilidad innata, haciendo a los humanos bastante inferiores a ellos.

"Necesito mantener a Rory cerca ... si nada más, ella puede ser un buen escudo ..." Sonriéndole a Rory, le devolvió la sonrisa, sin siquiera sospechar lo que Itami había planeado, y justo ahora, el Primer Teniente comenzó a sentirse miserable pensando usando su amigo como este

Sin embargo, todavía estaba sorprendido de cómo un país puede dar tanta cantidad de subsidio para una simple escolta como él. Cuando preguntó para qué servía, el oficial dijo que el reino de los Hechiceros envió una cantidad fija de subsidio a todos los diplomáticos y otras partes de acompañantes que venían con el enviado. Como dijeron: "Un pequeño detalle para que su estancia sea más agradable ..."

"Si lo que dijo este mayordomo es verdad, ¡esto no es un poco, sino un montón de dinero!"

"Uhh ... Gracias ..."

"Por supuesto ..." Mirando a un lado, con un silencio mortal, una figura de piel azul estaba sentada. No se mueve una pulgada, solo se mira delante de ella con una expresión pálida.

"¿Está bien esa señora? ¿Necesita atención médica?"

Giselle ni siquiera volvió la cabeza, solo hizo una mueca una vez más.

"Ella está bien, solo…" Rory la miró pensando en la respuesta adecuada. "Un poco sorprendido al ver todo esto. Ella no puede tomar fácilmente cosas nuevas. Eso es todo ..."

"Ya veo ..." el demi-humano no estaba convencido, pero lo dejó pasar. Después de todo, no era su tarea entrometerse más. "Necesitas algo más…"

"E-Está bien, puedes irte. Gracias".

"Por supuesto ... mi señor, señoras, si necesitan algo, usen las campanas, y el personal vendrá a su servicio". El mayordomo de Armat refirió las pequeñas campanas encantadas alineadas en la mesa.

Con eso, el mayordomo se fue, dejando atrás la fiesta.

"..." Un incómodo silencio descendió antes de que Rory abriera la boca.

"¿De verdad tienes miedo, ah, pequeña Giselle?"

Giselle miró a Rory en un instante, silbando, dejando un momento de pausa ante su respuesta.

"¡¿Y qué sabes de eso ?! ¡Hablas sin sentido! ¿A qué debería temer la espada del inframundo?"

"Ah, Giselle ... Fufufuf ... tu tono lo dice todo. ¿Le da miedo la dama?" Rory se inclinó hacia delante, sosteniendo su cabeza con sus dedos doblados. Su expresión no puede ser más engreída.

"..." Giselle respondió no por un momento, solo temblando, y tirando de sus rodillas en su abrazo. Después de su derrota, después de conocer la presencia represiva de esa chica elfa, ese ser demoníaco, y ahora esto ... Después de perder a sus mascotas, algo se rompió dentro de ella. Ella ya no era la misma.

"¿Eso fue realmente así de miedo? Quiero decir, Albedo-dono la reprendió un poco, y le dio miedo que ella solo empezara a vomitar y se derrumbara. Pero eso es todo ..." Itami miró a su alrededor torpemente. Para él, Albedo era una mujer aterradora, pero no puede pensar que sea una asesina. Aunque puede estar equivocado; Él hizo un juicio defectuoso muchas veces en el pasado.

"Oh, Itami-kun ..." Rory negó con la cabeza. "Los dioses y los seres con poder elevado, o incluso con la intención de matar lo suficientemente alta, pueden presionar a otros para que se rindan por su propia voluntad. Considerando que esta dama es la esposa de Ainz-sama ..." gruñó, los rastros de los celos son evidentes en su tono. "Es evidente que está cerca de un dios o que es un ser piadoso. Si me preguntas, tuvimos suerte de que apuntara su voluntad contra Giselle y no contra las personas que la rodeaban. Si esto dejaba a Giselle en ese estado, no lo hago". desee imaginar lo que habría hecho con gente sencilla como usted o sus diplomáticos ".

Itami y Tuka se estremecieron, y los ojos de Lelei se agrandaron. Era evidente que incluso ella estaba sorprendida por este desarrollo, y no quiere imaginar lo que habría sucedido si la dama dejara que su intento de matar se extendiera.

"¡No entiendes!" Giselle la agarró de la cabeza y su largo cabello cayó hacia adelante mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, mirando el suelo de madera con ojos temblorosos. "¡Esas cosas, esos monstruos más allá de nuestro entendimiento! Tal vez solo los dioses saben cuánta amenaza representan. ¡Necesitamos detenerlos! ¡Necesitamos cerrar esa puerta!"

Una vez más Rory se rió entre dientes.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿Es nuestra aniquilación graciosa para ti? ¡Reaper!"

"¡Oh! No me reí de eso. Sólo me río de la desgracia que tu dios trajo sobre sí misma. Pobre tonto Hardy-sama ..."

"¿¡Qué quieres decir!?" Se llevaron sus armas en el momento en que entraron en el edificio. Por lo tanto, Giselle solo puede sacar los dientes y las "garras".

Rory estaba completamente en calma, ni siquiera de pie, solo bebiendo su bebida que traía el mayordomo. "Quiero decir, fue Hardy quien abrió la puerta, o se supone que debo decir, puertas, como lo hizo en el pasado, e invitó a los forasteros de nuestro mundo. Mi señor y los otros dioses no tuvieron nada que ver con su desastre ... "

"Todavía no lo entiendes ..." Giselle escupió. "Han invadido nuestro territorio, no solo el de Hardy-sama, sino también el de Emroy y el resto. ¡No se detendrán solo por nosotros! ¡Lo quieren todo! Si no lo viste en sus ojos, entonces eres un tonto aún más grande. de lo que pensé al principio ... "

"Hmm, eso es verdad ..." esta vez, Rory tuvo que estar de acuerdo con su colega. "Ellos realmente quieren conquistar, y dudo que sin la ayuda de nuestros dioses podamos hacerles retroceder. Es difícil de admitir, pero estamos superados ..."

"¿Es realmente tan mala la situación?" Lelei no era estúpida; Ella fue testigo de su ejército y la batalla de Itálica de primera mano. Ella fue testigo de la facilidad con que Raidyn retuvo al Dragón de llamas, solo para que Momon lo decapitara en un momento. Una criatura legendaria que es capaz de destruir países a su paso, y fue el terror de la gente durante mucho tiempo cayó bajo un destello.

Fue testigo de la batalla de los héroes, y participó en la lucha contra los Dragones de las llamas gemelas, escuchó con qué facilidad el "Señor del Dragón" aplastó al último descendiente vivo de esa criatura legendaria, y al secuaz de ese elfo oscuro con un poder tremendo inmovilizado a Giselle. , un apóstol, en menos de un momento. Un logro, que nadie creía posible antes de su llegada.

Ella escuchó lo que sucedió cuando el Emperador Demonio, Jaldabaoth arrasó la capital, y lo que ella escuchó, era solo un secuaz de la gran oscuridad que se extendía en el horizonte. Si no es la intervención personal del Rey, cada persona viva dentro y fuera de la ciudad ahora está muerta o es tomada como esclava por los horribles demonios.

Y lo que escuchó, con la excepción de Ainz, eran simples sirvientes de un poder más grande. ¡Todos ellos! Contra tal oposición, no fue sorprendente que incluso los heraldos de los dioses se quedaran perplejos, temblaban impotentes de hacer algo.

"¿Pero por qué debería importarme ...?" Ella pidió esto de sí misma. Este no era su problema, ya no.

Con la llegada de los recién llegados, recibió muchas oportunidades maravillosas para visitar no uno, sino dos mundos diferentes, y aprender todo lo que estas nuevas personas podían ofrecer.

En cuanto a los dioses ... ella no tiene piedad de sobra para ellos. Si no pueden resolver el desorden, se provocaron a sí mismos, ¿qué puede hacer ella, una simple humana, al respecto? ¿Por qué incluso se llaman a sí mismos seres omniscientes, en otro nombre, dioses, si ni siquiera pueden resolver esto tanto?

Incluso si fue su patrón quien le dio la bendición que la hizo capaz de alcanzar esta altura, si los dioses gemelos corrieron en su muerte con tanta vehemencia y no usaron su sabiduría para resolver la situación, entonces no son realmente sabios, y por lo tanto , no es una fuente realmente confiable para ofrecerle su fe.

Todo esto pasó por su mente en un momento, y después de una breve pausa, Rory respondió a su pregunta.

"No es ni bueno ni malo. Para mi Lord Emroy, es lo mismo; prospera en el caos que causó la caída del Imperio. Aunque, él también está un poco ofendido".

"Por qué, si puedo preguntar ..."

"Bueno ..." Rory miró a un lado. "Esas criaturas, esos caballos esqueléticos ..."

"Devoradores de almas ..." Lelei dijo su nombre propio. "Su nombre es Soul Eater ..."

"Esos ..." Rory recordó lo que su dios le dijo, y eso la puso furiosa. "Ellos robaron esas almas valientes de mi dios. Literalmente comiéndolas, sin hablar, mi Señor está furioso porque el dios demonio invadió la capital. Esos demonios ..." ella apretó el puño. "¡Robaron lo que es suyo, cualquiera que se tragó para siempre perdido!" Ella golpeó la mesa enojada, y se partió en dos.

'¡Grieta!'

Tuka retrocedió, inclinándose más cerca de Itami, Lelei se sintió un poco presionada y tragó saliva.

"Huh ..." en el siguiente momento, la puerta se abrió bruscamente, revelando a Suzuki, algunos de sus agregados diplomáticos, que viajaron en otro automóvil, y Granham.

"Lo que pasó ..." preguntó Suzuki, mirando la mesa rota confundida.

"Nada…" respondió Rory inclinándose hacia atrás. "La mesa se rompió a las dos ..."

"Derecha…"

"Hmph ...!"

Granham solo negó con la cabeza, burlándose del comportamiento de sus colegas.

Era evidente que, como la enviada, elegida por el consejo de los dioses, era su deber participar en tales reuniones para obtener más información, incluso si ella tenía un gran disgusto hacia ellos, y solo estaba aquí para pasar la invitación a estos Seres Supremos, solo ella quedaba quien puede hacerlo.

Siendo Giselle y Rory de inmediato se negaron a participar en el parloteo de los "mortales", solo que ella se quedó para transmitir el mensaje.

Además, en su estado actual, Giselle era inútil, y como decía Rory, no estaba interesada ...

"Infantil, como siempre ..." murmuró ella enojada.

Sólo ella se quedó. ¿Cómo se vería si exigieran la reunión una vez más sin siquiera querer jugar su juego? Granham sabe demasiado bien, mirar a Giselle fue suficiente para darse cuenta de que necesita seguir el protocolo para llegar a la conclusión necesaria y resolver este lío.

El consejo de dioses le dio la tarea de pasar la invitación. Se lo dieron a ella, para pasar directamente a estos "Seres Supremos", no por sus lacayos o sirvientes, sino directamente en la fuente misma. Darle a alguien más el objeto especial que le enviaron sería un sacrilegio.

"¿Cómo fue, Suzuki-dono?" Itami preguntó algo preocupada.

"..." Suzuki se masajeó el puente de la nariz, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Lento, como siempre. Esta fue solo nuestra primera reunión. Solo nos las arreglamos para presentarnos correctamente y declarar por qué venimos a por ..."

"Eso es…?"

"Eso es todo ..." Suzuki repitió las palabras de Itami en una actitud estricta.

Itami estaba seguro de que la política era un juego lento. Pero esta lento? Fue casi como cuando, en el segundo episodio de El Señor de los Anillos, el consejo de Ent se reunió en una sesión para discutir qué hacer con la situación. Básicamente les tomó un día presentarse, desde el amanecer hasta la noche, y ni siquiera comenzaron la discusión normalmente esa vez. Era lo mismo para estas personas.

"Mañana, nos reuniremos con el rey. Con suerte, podremos aprender más. Pero ahora ..." el diplomático puso sus manos en los bolsillos, viéndose más relajado. "Regresaremos a nuestras habitaciones y luego participaremos en el banquete de bienvenida. Antes de eso, tendremos un momento, en ese momento, me gustaría solicitar tu experiencia, Itami-san, y también la tuya, Lelei-dono. Si tienes algo de tiempo , ¿puedes visitarnos en nuestro alojamiento antes de continuar? "

"Claro ..." ella asintió. La chica estaba segura, los enviados de Rondel también la bombardearían con sus preguntas. Este día será agotador, y fue solo el primer día.

"Bien gracias." Suzuki miró a su alrededor. "Mañana, sin embargo ... después de que termine la procesión real, tu día es libre ..."

"¿De Verdad?" Itami parpadeó confusamente ... ¿y básicamente le pagan por esto? ¡Infierno! Fuera del servicio de guardia, nunca tuvo este trabajo fácil.

"De Verdad." Suzuki se rió entre dientes, haciendo un gesto a Itami para que lo siguiera, Tuka lo siguió de cerca, dándole a Lelei y Rory una lengua de palo pícara.

"..." Lelei y Rory apretaron sus puños; el Falmartiano y la embajada de las diferentes naciones más probables se ubicarán en otro lugar. No, ya que esto evitará que entren a escondidas en la habitación de Itami, o que salgan a explorar.

"Hmph ..." Granham asintió, acercándose a Giselle. Y entonces ... "¡Tienes suerte, tonto!" Dándole un puñetazo, el apóstol se apartó de su asiento.

"¿¡Para qué es eso!?" Gritó la mujer de piel azul, masajeando su rostro magullado.

"¡Porque no piensas!" rugió Granham, colocando su índice en su frente, acercando peligrosamente su rostro. "¡No me importa si te echan! ¡Pero qué tal si nos echan a Rory y a mí por tu comportamiento insensato! ¡Cómo nuestros dioses se acercarán a ellos para hablar y negociar! ¡Qué pensarán de nosotros! Si fallamos ¡Incluso pueden eliminar nuestra inmortalidad y negar la oportunidad de ascender a la divinidad! ¡No perderé mi oportunidad debido a tu tonta cabeza de huevo!

"¡Alejarse de mí!" Con un movimiento rápido, Giselle se quitó la mano, saltando sobre sus pies. "¡No hice nada malo! ¡Estamos esperando todo un mes! ¡Todo un maldito mes! ¡Sin embargo, se burlan de nosotros, burlándose de nuestros dioses haciéndonos esperar! ¡No puedo soportarlo más! ¡Necesitaba decirlo!"

"¡Rory! ¡Habla con algún sentido de ella!"

"¡Rory! ¡Dile que estoy en lo correcto!"

Ambos observaron a Rory, esperando que ella fuera su juez. Ella fue la apóstol más antigua que aún no ascendió. Con sus más de novecientos sesenta años, contó como una fiesta experimentada.

"Hmm, no es mi problema ..." respondió ella completamente apática.

"¡¿Qué ...?"

"No es mi problema, solo estoy aquí porque tenía curiosidad y quería conocer a Ainz-sama una vez más. Aunque ..." miró a su alrededor. "Mi maestra siente bastante curiosidad por esa otra diosa, según él, su locura es una deliciosa combinación de deseos, y no deseos. Pero sabe que la paciencia engendra la mejor caza. Tarde o temprano se encontrarán, si no ..." ella permaneció en silencio durante un momento, mirando al costado, pensando ... "... bueno, entonces no lo harán. Él es un dios; ella es un dios. Tarde o temprano, su camino seguramente chocará. Tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para esperar. ella. Ver a otras partes entrar en pánico y correr como un pollo sin cabeza, solo un bono para Emroy-sama ... "

Ella sonrió, de pie, y agarrando todo el plato de pastel delante de ella.

"Hmm, este pastel es delicioso!"

Con eso, Rory el Segador se metió otra rebanada en la boca, dejando a sus colegas pasmados con una boca colgando, dejando la habitación permanentemente.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Cuartos privados: Embajada del Imperio Saderano: Por la noche:**

La princesa Piña Co Lada, quinta hija del "ex" emperador, y el enviado diplomático de su nación. Vestida con su lujoso camisón de estilo romano, que ofrecía un escote constante, cayó en su cama con un golpe suave.

"Ah, estoy tan cansada ..."

Ella se derritió en la suave cama de sus aposentos. Olía maravilloso, y era suave ... Mucho más cómodo que cualquiera de las camas que sus cuartos reales contenían en su vida. Se habría quedado dormida de inmediato, si no fuera por los acontecimientos de hoy, y la preocupación por su reunión con el rey en el futuro la hizo preocuparse, empujándola a un estado en el que no podía dormir.

Se encontraron una vez, bajo la invasión de la capital, pero tal vez él ni siquiera la reconoció mientras ella temblaba detrás de los guardias y Beelzebub. La princesa estaba segura; incluso cuando ella o cualquiera de sus parientes comparecen ante el Rey Hechicero, los encontrará insignificantes. Ni siquiera digno de recordar.

A juzgar por la facilidad con que conquistaron su Imperio y vencieron a su ejército, su presencia puede parecer trivial para Nihon y el Reino Hechicero ... tristemente insignificante.

Era el patio de recreo de los dragones que eran los dos mundos invasores, no su pequeño imperio que era solo la carne que mordían estas dos bestias, mirándose entre sí constantemente para poder obtener una pieza más grande.

"¡Maldita sea!"

Ella simplemente no puede dormir, su rostro está pálido, una sensación de náuseas invade su mente, causando dolor de cabeza masivo y calambres en el estómago.

El destino de Beelzebub todavía la molestaba, no tener idea de cuál será el destino del joven príncipe que la preocupaba.

Con toda honestidad, ella estaba algo preocupada por él. ¿Era Lady Albedo su madre o una hermana? Ella no estaba segura, al principio, las dos se parecían demasiado para decidirse por una simple mirada. Sólo después de escuchar que ella es la reina de Ainz se confirmó, ella era su madre.

"Pobre mujer ..." ella se mordió el labio, debe ser una sensación aterradora y aplastante cuando su propio hijo está preso, lo más probable es que se enfrente a la ejecución por un crimen falsificado.

Volviéndose de espaldas, la princesa miró el techo de su gran habitación. Teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de su cama, podía tirar basura libremente y no tener que temer que se cayera.

"Ah, esa estúpida Nee-sama casi lo hizo, otra vez ..."

Recordando su día, su hermano tonto y sus elecciones "idiotas" vinieron a su mente, empeorando su estómago.

Ese imbécil casi perdió su oportunidad y comenzó otra guerra, otra vez ...

Ya era suficientemente malo cuando exigió un carro separado, después de su llegada, que el imbécil incluso se negó a darle la mano a la reina de la corona de la nación, y al resto de los ministros, tratando de coquetear con Albedo y algunas otras damas.

Tuvieron suerte de que Albedo encontraba divertido su intento en lugar de ofender, y rechazó la oferta cortésmente.

Luego llegó a la primera sesión. ¡Fue catastrófico! Ese imbécil en realidad se negó a hablar con cualquier otra parte y dejó que esos idiotas pirateadores hablaran en su lugar, terminando diciendo muchas tonterías, ganándose las risas de todas las partes y más vergüenza para ella y Diabo. Casi proclamaron el estado de guerra contra la ONU y todo el SK unas cuantas veces ...

Honestamente, Pina no tenía idea de si era buena o mala, pero algunas personas pensaron que Zorzal y los tres eran malos bufones, dándole elogios a Pina y Diabo a sus espaldas, diciendo cuán divertido es "ese" trío de comediantes. Gobernante ciego con un gran ego y sus tres se une con una visión del mundo sin sentido.

Además, cuando ella y Diabo intentaron salvar la situación y hablar, Zorzal tuvo que agregar que no hablan en lugar de su Imperio, solo aquí para presenciar su "gloria".

"¿Qué gloria? La única gloria que el hombre tenía se puede encontrar en la letrina, y la esperma en sus sábanas ..."

Esto, por supuesto, terminó con las otras partes menospreciándolos, negándose a tomarlos seriamente después. En los descansos, incluso escuchó a los otros diplomáticos de las otras partes hablar a sus espaldas. Honestamente, estaba demasiado avergonzada para hablar con otras personas después de esto, pero tuvo que obligarse a sí misma para salvar la situación, incluso si no valía mucho.

Con esto, en la primera reunión, Zorzal y esos tres idiotas alcanzaron básicamente un estado diplomático, lo que cualquier otro Emperador o incluso cualquier otro líder en la historia difícilmente logró en toda su vida, haciendo que todo el Imperio se riera y los empujara en el estado de los parias diplomaticos. En lugar de abrir nuevas puertas, lo que esta reunión básicamente garantizaba, es que cuatro idiotas, Zorzal y sus tres asesores militares, las cerraron y tiraron las llaves al fondo de un lago sin fin.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué había elegido a esos tres tontos de mente simple. Era evidente; eran completamente incapaces de dar un consejo diplomático sólido. Eran soldados, y asesores militares, no diplomáticos, e incluso por lo desastroso que fuera.

No hablaron de la banqueta y de la cena diplomática con las otras fiestas esta noche ... Tuvieron suerte con su hermano, y que tres estaban demasiado ocupados llenándose la boca con toda esa comida y bebida, y coqueteando con las damas nobles invitadas a la fiesta. para causar más desastre. Ya hicieron lo suficiente por hoy.

"Necesito agradecer a la princesa Eleanor mañana, sin que ella mantenga a mi hermano ocupado en la fiesta, seguramente habría causado algo más cataclísmico ..."

La princesa suspiró, cerrando los ojos, solo unos minutos después se levantó y se lavó la cara en el baño.

Curiosamente, estas personas también tienen el lujo milagroso que era el agua entubada. Justo como en su visita a Nihon, vino del grifo, así ... ¡una cantidad infinita de agua limpia!

Era difícil acostumbrarse a él, pero después de saber cómo usarlo, lo encontraba mucho más cómodo que usar el orinal, luego lo vaciaba cada vez, incluso si los sirvientes lo hacían, tenía un hedor desagradable que se había dejado solo por mucho tiempo. suficiente - o esperar horas para un buen baño caliente. Aquí, ella solo giró la manija en la dirección correcta, y el agua caliente salió del grifo, ¡fue así de fácil!

'¡Chapoteo!'

Después de lavarse la cara, la princesa abrió la puerta del balcón, y los cálidos vientos del otoño golpearon su cara, cepillando su cabello.

"Este mundo es tan extraño ..." caminando afuera; adoraba el pueblo siempre despierto debajo de ella, escuchando a las personas debajo. Era extraño lo insonorizadas que estaban estas construcciones; Básicamente, ella no escuchó nada de la gente que está allí.

Después de la sesión, y terminado el banquete, han escoltado a su propia embajada. Sí, fue extraño lo rápido que estas personas pueden construir, según ellos hace una semana que estos edificios ni siquiera existían, pero ahora ... mirando, alrededor de Pina vi las numerosas villas que probablemente sirvieron como embajadas de diferentes naciones y razas, cada una de ellas. ellos tener un patio trasero de tamaño considerable. Debajo de ellos, las luces de la ciudad nunca dormida parpadeaban. De hecho, el Barrio de la Embajada de la ciudad, ubicado en una colina artificial, cerca del barrio de los diamantes donde vivían la mayoría de los nobles. Literalmente, aparte de los edificios flotantes, esta parte de la ciudad ofrecía la mejor vista de la capital que tenían debajo.

"Los edificios literalmente vuelan en el cielo, y esta vista ..."

La ciudad llamada Carne era hermosa por la noche, nunca dormía, la luz y la intensa vida comunitaria se podían ver desde esta altura. Incluso superó a Nihon si se trata de belleza.

Mirando hacia adelante, vio un gran palacio en el lejano, el lugar donde se encontraba la banqueta de hoy, mirando hacia el cielo, la impresionante Academia de magia flotante, la Leycastle y varias plataformas flotantes más en su visión. Flotó justo en la distancia correcta el uno del otro para no sentirse sobrecargado.

Si alguien dudara de la victoria del Reino Hechicero y la superioridad de su cultura, al ver esto, seguramente cambiarían de opinión.

Ya eran sus señores; por lo tanto, ella solo oró, incluso si era una locura de su propia imaginación salvaje, que su hermano y sus saqueadores se den cuenta de esto, y hagan todo lo posible para apelar a este nuevo poder, no para enojarlos aún más. Pensé, ella ya sabía que esto era una tarea de tontos, una chica puede soñar, ¿no?

"Si los ofendemos aunque sea un poco, estamos muertos ..."

La princesa ni siquiera sospechaba, pero debajo de ellos, de pie en el techo de una iglesia, y apoyando a su poderosa Halberd en su hombro, una pequeña sacerdotisa observaba la ciudad debajo.

"Qué ciudad más intrigante ..." Rory se lamió los labios algo excitada. "Tantas almas, y su adoración ... realmente notable. Ainz-sama debe estar orgullosa de ellas ..."

La ciudad, literalmente, desbordada por la energía del culto, brillaba incluso en el rincón más oscuro de ella. Incluso los niños más pequeños se fueron a dormir con una oración en sus labios, una oración ofrecida por los cuarenta y uno, o cualquier otra deidad.

"¡Hah ...!" se estremeció por un momento, dejando que el sentimiento fluyera a través de sus entrañas.

"Esas dos aburridas damas gato ... una demasiado ocupada para estudiar su historia solo para obtener alguna ventaja, la otra demasiado asustada, ¿o es el orgullo? Reconocer un poco de aventura se maravilla con el espíritu". Rory rió entre dientes recordando, en su juventud ella era la misma. "Jóvenes ..."

Dándose palmaditas en el vientre, se sintió saciada. "¡Ah! Estoy lleno ..." Si nada más, esa fiesta fue buena para llenar su barriga con deliciosas comidas y bebidas. A pesar de que aún no puede evadir a la mayoría de los enviados, y tuvo que charlar un poco con ellos, su técnica siempre funcionó para salir de esas situaciones, dándole una mirada "loca" a la gente que normalmente hace que desaparezcan. orden corta.

Con solo un salto, ella brilló, saltó por el cielo, desapareciendo en la noche de la ciudad. Su movimiento parecía un destello para cualquier humano normal. Sus pasos ágiles y suaves al igual que un gato aterrizó en los techos. A pesar de llevar su arma pesada, no deja marcas visibles.

'¡Salto!'

Aterrizando en la calle en medio de un grupo de personas, los ciudadanos de los alrededores apoyaron, pero en lugar del miedo esperado; Ella solo los sintió sorprendidos, y la molestia vino de su dirección.

"¡Cuidado! ¡Punk!"

La mayoría de ellos se quejaron enojados antes de seguir su propio camino e ignorar completamente a la extraña chica con el arma de gran tamaño y el extraño atuendo de sacerdote gótico.

"Es extraño, en casa cuando hago esto, la gente simplemente se enloquece y huye. Son aburridos ... ¡Esto es muy divertido!"

Era evidente que, a diferencia del hogar, aquí, la gente se acostumbraba a los milagros que su rey y sus sirvientes proporcionaban. Además, vivían en un mundo donde los seres sobrehumanos como Rory casi contaban como una visión cotidiana.

Si quieres comparar a un humano de este mundo, a un humano de Falmart, o incluso de la Tierra, la diferencia era como el día y la noche, era como si quisieras comparar un perro domesticado con un lobo.

Aquí, entre los mortales, el número de seres sobrehumanos, personas que ingresaron en el reino de los héroes, era mucho mayor que en el país. Lo más aterrador era que el Rey Hechicero y sus sirvientes podían llamar fácilmente a seres que eran seres heroicos muy superiores, incluso capaces de destruir ciudades enteras, o incluso países bajo un capricho. Golpélala a ella, un apóstol, que ha demostrado ser masivamente sobrehumano, fácilmente si así lo desea.

Naturalmente, Rory no sabía nada de esto, su único objetivo era experimentar tanta aventura como fuera posible antes de ascender a la divinidad. Su maestro le aconsejó que lo hiciera, y ella sería tonta desafiando su voluntad.

"Empecemos a explorar la ciudad ... Fufufu ..."

Así comenzó su exploración. Incluso si mañana también van a visitar varios lugares, después de la procesión real. Por lo general, las ciudades en la noche son muy diferentes a la luz del día.

Las personas caminan de manera diferente, actúan de manera diferente, se ven de manera diferente, incluso diferentes tipos de personas están haciendo tonterías. En el caso del Reino Hechicero, gracias a su multiculturalismo racial, incluso la mayoría de las razas eran diferentes durante el día y luego la noche.

En el día, las carreras acostumbradas a la luz del día están presentes en grandes masas, personas que normalmente solo son activas por la noche, o esta vez tuvieron algún negocio esta vez.

Su número casi tanto de lo que era por la mañana, o por la tarde cuando condujeron una vez más por la ciudad para participar en esa fiesta.

Ahora, en lugar de los humanos, los elfos, los lagartos y otras razas generalmente activas en el día, en su mayoría estaban presentes seres con proporciones extrañas. Como los demi-humanos con aspecto de murciélago, humanoides con ojos rojos y colmillos de vampiro, monstruos de jalea extraños que intentaron esconderse de la luz, escondiéndose en las sombras, pero fallaron ante su visión divina, un ser hinchado que puede parecer bastante grotesco Para las normas humanas todavía era interesante para ella, o incluso sombras que caminaban literalmente con trajes extraños. Su género era muchos; Ella ni siquiera puede contarlas todas.

Todos ellos eran un poco diferentes, no de una norma, pero esto es lo que los hizo disfrutar a sus ojos.

"Vamos entonces ..."

Comenzando su paseo, la ciudad era tan encantadora, misteriosa y animada como lo era en la mañana. Las calles aún están llenas de gente. Comerciar, comerciar, dedicarse a sus negocios, vivir su vida.

Acompañada por el ruido constante de su charla, no pudo entender cómo duermen las personas esta vez pueden tomar su merecido descanso.

"Hmm ..." un grupo de guardias que vestían la armadura uniformada de la "guardia nocturna" la pasaron, solo le echaron un vistazo antes de avanzar. Como se esperaba, la mayoría de ellos eran criaturas acostumbradas a las patrullas nocturnas y al estilo de vida. Era evidente en el Reino Hechicero que las personas mantenían el equilibrio cuando trabajaban y cuando no.

Una criatura mayormente activa en la noche no debe trabajar en la mañana cuando debe descansar. Viceversa ... Era lógico. No solo no pueden hacer su trabajo correctamente, sino que, debido a su estilo de vida desequilibrado y al desconcertado reloj interior, no pueden usar su herencia racial de la mejor manera. Incluso Rory entiende esto ...

"Esta ciudad realmente nunca duerme ..." murmuró ella, mirando las farolas que estaban al margen. Estaban encantados con el hechizo [Luz continua] para proporcionar iluminación pero se calibraron de esa manera para no molestar a las criaturas de la noche.

Caminando, caminando y caminando ... muchas figuras le dieron una mirada extraña. Las figuras devolvieron su negocio poco después de que ella las aprobara. De hecho, era una visión extraña, no por su ropa, sino porque parecía "bastante" humana ... una visión inusual en este momento.

Caminando, caminando y caminando, ya pasaron varias horas, y llegó a una parte menos impresionante de la ciudad. Ahora, no como ella dijo que estaba completamente destrozada porque estaba en una forma mucho mejor que cualquier otra ciudad similar con la que se había encontrado anteriormente, pero la diferencia entre esta parte de la ciudad y las partes más glamorosas y prósperas eran evidentes.

Si tenía que adivinar, este era el barrio rojo. Al ver a las chicas, y las mesas colgando con fotos sensuales sobre las entradas, era evidente.

"Oh cielos ..." suspiró ella. "Parece que perdí mi camino ... esta ciudad en verdad como un laberinto ..." y de hecho, ella perdió completamente su camino. Siguiendo el camino de sus piernas, no su cabeza, sumergiéndose con las muchas miras que se interponían en sus ojos y en la exploración, perdió completamente su sentido del tiempo y su camino.

"Normalmente, cuando no sé la dirección, solo miro hacia el cielo, y puedo decir la dirección de las estrellas. Pero ahora ..."

Inmediatamente ella comenzó a correr, saltando en las paredes, luego agarrando las partes sobresalientes para alcanzar un terreno más alto, y pronto, una vez más, se encontró en la cima del punto más alto de un templo, colgando del adorno superior.

"Bueno, no ayudó en absoluto ... No puedo reconocer ninguna formación ..."

Mirando hacia arriba, el hermoso mapa de estrellas, el cielo nocturno apareció ante su vista, extrañamente, apenas había nubes.

"Aún así, es hermoso, por lo que las personas malas no pueden reconocer cosas pequeñas ..."

Recordando su intento de infiltrarse en la alcoba de Itami antes de emprender su aventura y su fracaso debido a cierto elfo, este evento esta noche la hizo enojar. "Tuka estúpida ... porque ella siempre está cerca, su grito hizo que los guardias vinieran de inmediato ..."

Aunque fue emocionante escabullirse en la embajada de la ONU, así como huir de los guardias, estaba segura de que ya reconocían su presencia en el momento en que pasaba el perímetro del edificio. Lo más probable es que la deje ir porque Itami los convenció, sabiendo quién es ella y su naturaleza de gato callejero.

"Bueno, no puedo esperar a las palabras de reprensión de Itami-kun mañana ..." ella se mordió la lengua con picardía, imaginando el débil intento del hombre por explicárselo; ella no puede hacer esto ...

Mirando a su alrededor, respirando profundo, el aire fresco llenaba sus pulmones, haciéndola recordar su hogar.

"¡Ah! Tan nostálgico, la ciudad de mi maestro solo esta animada por la noche ..."

Al ser su dios, también gobernaba la oscuridad, entre muchas cosas, era evidente que los festivales y los rituales sagrados de su ciudad santa se llevaban a cabo bajo la estrecha capa de la oscuridad.

"Hmm ..."

En el siguiente momento, girando su cabeza, su vista de águila vio algo extraño. Unas cuantas figuras corrían por un callejón, persiguiendo a alguien.

"Me pregunto qué está pasando ahí abajo ..."

Su instinto le dijo que no causara problemas, que no era su tarea investigar la situación. Pero también, la caótica curiosidad que era su marca registrada, y el dominio de su dios no pueden dejarla sentarse de puntillas, esperando que la situación se resuelva sola. Su sangre la llamó para la acción.

'¡Salto!'

Tan rápido como pudo, la niña saltó más cerca, como un gato ágil, siguiendo a los perseguidores que corrían tras la persona encapuchada.

"..." no dijeron nada, corrieron tras la persona corta, con el rostro cubierto por una máscara de hueso, levantando sus dagas negras, que estaban adornadas con grabados dorados.

"Hmm, esto es interesante, esa máscara se ve exactamente como la cara de Ainz-sama". y de hecho se parecía a eso, su divina visión penetró incluso en la noche más oscura. Curiosamente, ella sintió algo extraño en la dirección de esas dagas ...

"Siento magia asquerosa desde su dirección ... esas cosas definitivamente hechizadas ..."

Ella siguió a las figuras más y más, aún sin sentir el momento adecuado para intervenir, ni la voluntad de hacerlo todavía.

* * *

'¡Respiración! ¡Respiración! ¡Respiración!' la figura en la parte delantera corrió para toda su vida, exhaló el oxígeno agotado a un ritmo rápido, solo de vez en cuando mirando a sus perseguidores.

"¡Maldita sea!" su voz era joven, sin embargo, su cuerpo era más grande que el de un humano promedio de su edad, al menos tan grande como un hombre humano corpulento. Su mano con garras agarró el doble colgante en su cuello, apretando sus afilados dientes, sus manos sangrando, líquido rojo y pus sucio que goteaba del feo corte.

"¿¡Por qué están haciendo esto !? ¿¡Por qué no pueden dejarnos solos !?" Casi llorando, le dolían los músculos, sintiendo el frío agarre acercándose más y más a él centímetro a centímetro.

"¡¿No hay final para ellos ?!" El joven demi humano cortó otra esquina, rompiendo una barricada de madera cerrada. Él conoce bien esta ciudad, sin embargo, sintió que se estaba quedando sin sus opciones evasivas. Rincón por rincón, más y más perseguidores aparecían detrás de él, abriéndose camino sistemáticamente.

"¿Esto es el fin?"

Unos cuantos turnos más y la joven criatura con forma de zorro llegó a un callejón sin salida. "¡Maldita sea! ¡Ellos planearon esto desde el principio!"

Girando lentamente la cabeza, vio que las figuras con túnicas cada vez más cerradas, en su rostro, una máscara de esqueleto se asienta, desde las cuencas de los ojos se iluminan luces rojas.

"Por qué ...", olfateó, completamente desesperado. "¿Por qué no puedes dejarnos solos ...? No hicimos nada ..."

Las cifras finales no dijeron nada por un momento, pero levantaron un medallón que se parecía al símbolo del gremio de Momonga.

**"Todos los que adoran a los falsos deben ser castigados; esta es la voluntad del grande ..."**

El hombre enmascarado, o mujer - honestamente, el joven demi-humano no tenía idea, esta persona antes de él usó algún tipo de distorsión de voz mágica, haciendo que su voz fuera completamente irreconocible - ¡dijo tonterías! El chico no tenía idea de lo que quería decir con esto.

**"¡Todos los que adoran a los falsos serán castigados! ¡Esta es la voluntad del grande!" **el del medio alzó el dedo, apuntándole. **"Tú y el resto adorando a la diosa falsa, y el usurpador será castigado ... la muerte te espera en el sentido más verdadero ..."**

"¿Así que esta es la razón ...?" sus ojos se abrieron, reconociendo por qué estas personas lo persiguieron y mataron a muchos de sus amigos, eliminando a toda su familia. ¿Solo por las deidades suyas y de su familia?

"¡Qué tontería! ¡Qué locura! ¡¿Cómo pueden existir tales personas en nuestra sociedad, según nuestras leyes ?!"

Antes de la ley, todo Ser Supremo y deidad existente era igual. No importa lo que adoras, fue lo suficientemente bueno. Incluso se aceptó que si no se adora a nadie en absoluto, estaba permitido, es cierto, que la mayoría de las veces te convertía en un paria social.

Ya sea Ainz Ooal Gown, o Lord Touch Me, o todos ellos, o ninguno ... o un dios completamente diferente, se permitió hasta que lo guardó usted mismo y no hizo daño, ni obligó a otros a seguir su camino. A pesar de eso, eso era lo que decía la ley. Desafortunadamente, algunas personas no pueden aceptar cuando otras tienen una opinión diferente.

Eran la facción extremista escondida en las capas más profundas, moviéndose en las sombras. Sus miembros vienen de los estratos más altos a los más bajos de la sociedad.

"Tú eres del culto de la muerte ... esos maníacos ..."

¡No debería haberlos provocado! Debería haber escuchado a su madre. Pero él no creyó su existencia ... ¡maldita sea! ¡Por qué tuvo que salir esa noche! ¿Por qué tuvo que presenciar esa cosa y luego huir?

**"En este momento, yo, el seguidor del dios de la muerte, sermón tus pecados ...",** dijo la figura enmascarada en un tono distorsionado. **"El culto a las falsas deidades. La idolatría. El testimonio de un ritual sagrado no permitido, prohibido y, por último, la traición ..."** el enmascarado levantó su daga. **"La traición de la causa ... Tu boca grande causó un gran problema para mis hermanos. Para esto, la limpieza de toda tu familia fue necesaria ... como el último testigo, tu alma será enviada a él para ser juzgada ..."**

"Así que esto es ..." tragó saliva. "¿Por eso mataste a toda mi familia? ¿Porque te vi esa noche y se lo dije a las autoridades?"

Las figuras enmascaradas no respondieron, en lugar de cerrarse sobre él lentamente. Moviéndose de forma extraña ... casi como las personas que están poseídas.

Se congeló, trató de luchar contra ellos previamente, pero sus armas malditas, apenas logró arrastrarse tan lejos. Su mano sigue sangrando, produciendo pus sin cesar.

"¡Maldición! ¿Así es como termina? Mi familia murió, todos mis amigos murieron, ¿así que realmente termino muriendo en este callejón sin salida?" pero pensando en eso, no tenía nada que perder, ya no ... Ya perdió todo, lo peor puede venir.

"Adiós ..." colapsando sobre sus rodillas, el niño cerró los ojos, giró la cabeza, el joven demi-humano con las características de un zorro preparado para morir, ya no tenía nada que perder. Cuando…

'¡Clan! ¡Romper!'

"Eh?"

Entre él y los fanáticos, una enorme alabarda negra incrustada profundamente en el suelo, en la punta de su asa, aterriza elegantemente la sacerdotisa gótica.

"Tienes algo de coraje al acorralar a un chico indefenso ...", dijo Rory con una sonrisa burlona, mirando a las figuras enmascaradas esqueléticas ante ella con diversión. "¿No quieres bailar con una presa que puede defenderse, no solo huyendo?"

**"¡Es un pecador! Pecado contra nuestro Señor, debe ser sacrificado ..." **

"¿Oh enserio?" Rory sonrió, mirando hacia abajo a su presa.

**"Así que tú también llevas el pecado de la traición ... no se puede evitar, fuiste testigo de nuestro juicio, todos los forasteros que presencian nuestro sacramento deben morir ..."** sacando sus espadas, dagas, palos y varias armas, los cultistas se adelantaron, preparados para batalla.

"Eso es intrigante ..." la niña no estaba asustada, en absoluto. En cambio, ella saltó al suelo, su sonrisa burlona todavía presente. "Solo me cabe presentarme, después de todo, según mi señor, una batalla sin honor es el camino de los cobardes ... y él odia a los perros". ahora su tono y miradas se tornaron rencorosos, verdaderos, solo por un momento antes de volver a su encanto habitual.

Levantándose la falda, ella hizo una ligera cortesía en el siguiente momento. "Yo, Rory Mercury, el apóstol del gran Emroy, dios de las tinieblas, Guerra, Muerte, Violencia y Locura, seré tu oponente esta noche. Por favor entretenerme".

**"Entonces, no solo la traición sino también el sacrificio ..."** ahora incluso el líder levantó su daga. **"Yo, Melgazor ofreceré tu cuerpo a mi Señor, el tuyo y la cabeza de los niños decorarán la iglesia de la diosa de la guerra al amanecer, tal como querías ..."**

Al dar la señal, las personas enmascaradas cargaron contra ella una por una, sin preocuparse por su bienestar.

"¡Esto es tan entretenido!" Como a ella no le importaba, se inclinó y saltó del camino de los trapos, solo agarrando a su alabarda en el último momento, ofreciendo un sacrificio a su espada sagrada.

'¡Barra oblicua!'

Con solo un movimiento, demostró la validez de su apodo, "Reaper", se ajustó a su ocupación, cortando a la mitad de todos los fanáticos que se encontraban en su rango, y los golpeó en una pasta sangrienta.

'¡Sonido metálico!'

Estos cultistas eran más rápidos que cualquier humano que haya encontrado en Falmart, y su espada cortó una especie de barrera defensiva antes de alcanzar la carne blanda, los huesos y las entrañas, derramándolos en el suelo.

No fue suficiente para detenerla, pero le dio un momento intrigado; Tal vez ella pueda encontrar algún desafío aquí.

**"Sacrilegio ..."** siseó Melgazor con desprecio, acariciando la sangre salpicada sobre él. **"¿¡Te atreves a enfrentarte a la obra del dios supremo !?"**

"Eso depende de qué dios ..." respondió ella con indiferencia, su sonrisa nunca cesó. Una vez más, ella saltó hacia atrás, decapitando a otro cultista que se atrevió a acercarse demasiado.

Uno tras otro, los fanáticos corrieron hacia adelante, como un destello, todos ellos cortados por Rory.

**"[Cadenas de tierra vinculante]!" "[La maldición de la estalagmita]!" "[Ceguera]! .."** Una por una, las figuras cambiaron de táctica, deteniéndose y bombardeando con maldiciones y magia de restricción.

Se las arregló para atravesar la primera ola, cortando la cadena de tierra de contención, forzando su camino hacia adelante, matando al menos a cinco cultistas antes de colapsar.

'¡Puñalada! ¡Puñalada! ¡Puñalada! ¡Puñalada!' '¡Aporrear! ¡Aporrear! ¡Aporrear! ¡Aporrear!'

La gente se reunió a su alrededor inmediatamente en el momento en que estuvo inmovilizada, apuñaló y golpeó su cuerpo sin cesar, hasta que ... su brazo y su cuerpo no se movieron, su sangre carmesí se extendió debajo de ella en un gran charco. Era evidente que ella murió en la escena.

**"Niña tonta ...", dijo** el líder, girándose hacia el joven todavía tembloroso y medio inconsciente, desnudando su daga y acercándose a él, y varios de sus compañeros siguieron. Sus movimientos son extra lentos para elevar la tensión. **"Es hora de arrepentirse ..."**

Y en ese momento, levantó su daga ... "¡Fufufu ... eso duele! ¡Esto realmente duele! ¡Así que esto es lo que realmente siente el dolor! ¡Emroy-sama, fue un momento! ¡Déjame compartir contigo!"

**"Que…"**

'¡Rebanada! ¡Salpicar!'

**"[Movimiento dimensional** ]!" deslizándose a través de un agujero dimensional, Melgazor activó su hechizo de escape justo a tiempo. Un momento tarde, y él también acabaría cortado en dos como el resto de las personas alrededor de la chica. En el suelo alrededor de una cicatriz profunda visible.

"¡Fuhahahaha! ¡Eso realmente dolió! ¡Y qué poderosa maldición! ¡Todavía no puedo ver nada!"

Los agujeros en su cuerpo chisporroteaban, expulsando una cantidad intensa de pus amarillo, el proceso de curación fue muy lento. Sus ojos aún están nublados por la maldición de [Ceguera, pero momento tras momento vio más y más figuras borrosas.

**"¿¡Cómo es esto posible!?"**

"Como dije, soy el apóstol de Emroy, ¡una semidiosa! ¿Piensas que me apuñalas, me maldices, me matas una y otra vez? ¿Qué tonto eres?" Rory confiaba en sus habilidades, y su amplia sonrisa lo demostró.

**"A Godkin?" **Preguntó Melgazor, su tono evidentemente llevaba una ligera confusión.

"Hmm, bueno, si quieres usar tu palabra para eso, puedes, cuando otros se refirieron a Momon y Raidyn-san, los llamaron así. Sin embargo, todavía prefiero que me llamen apóstol; si quieres ser cortés , tu santidad servirá ".

**"¿Qué está haciendo un Godkin aquí? ¡¡Especialmente en la noche !? ¡¿Qué están haciendo los sirvientes de los dioses falsos aquí?"**

Los cultistas restantes se miraron entre sí, las armas en sus manos temblaban un poco al darse cuenta de a quién se enfrentaban.

"Solo dando un paseo en esta hermosa ciudad, bajo la luna pálida ..." ella levantó su arma. "…sacando la basura…"

**"¡Cógela!"**

Los cultistas dudaron, y fue suficiente para Rory, lanzándose hacia adelante ella los cortó uno por uno. Incluso ciega, sus sentidos restantes eran suficientes para navegar, la oscuridad era su aliada y el dominio de su Señor. ¡No había forma de perder!

**"¡Maldita sea! ¡La próxima vez ...! ¡La próxima vez te atraparemos!"**

Su espada todavía estaba fuera de alcance. Así que ella giró y lo lanzó, pero antes de que pudiera chocar con su enemigo, el hombre rompió un cristal con un movimiento rápido, desapareciendo en un instante.

'¡Sonido metálico!'

Su arma incrustada en la pared de la casa, derribando el costado del edificio inmediatamente.

"Oh, querido ..." miró a su alrededor, viendo los contornos fangosos de los cuerpos y la destrucción de su entorno. "Que desastre…"

'¡Paso! ¡Paso! ¡Paso! ¡Paso! ¡Paso!'

Oyó los ruidos de las botas duras acercándose; era evidente que los guardias escuchaban el alboroto y los ruidos de la batalla. Incluso en este lejano callejón, llegaron sorprendentemente rápido.

"Oh, cariño ... sería bastante molesto si me vieran ..." decidiendo que es mejor irse, ella agarró su arma, y el niño, abrazándolo por encima del hombro, luego como una sombra ágil saltando de una pared a otra, desapareciendo en la noche…

"¡Bostezo!"

"Rory, veo que no dormiste mucho anoche ..." Itami preguntó algo preocupada. Ya era de mañana, y se veía peor de llevar, debajo de sus ojos se veían feas y oscuras bolsas. Pensó, su atuendo era extrañamente incomparable.

Su única suerte fue la cantidad constante de atuendos sacerdotales que traía consigo misma. En su profesión, y en las batallas constantes que experimentaba diariamente, su ropa a menudo se rasgaba.

Para representar a su dios en lo mejor antes de las masas, tenía que parecer prístina todo el tiempo. Tuvo suerte en empacar juegos extra. Ella sintió que lo necesitaría, y su instinto no la traicionó.

"Eso fue porque me enviaste anoche, maniquí!" Ella hizo un puchero, apartando la mirada ofendida "No puedo dormir toda la noche, sola en esa habitación fría, además de eso, mi habitación estaba cerca de la de Granham, está roncando como un caballo ..."

Tuka resopló, casi estallando de risa, Itami solo sonrió sudando. "Lo siento, Tuka lo insistió ..."

Mirando al "joven" elfo, ella se mordió la lengua, agarrando su "premio" más cerca. "El padre es mío ..." ella murmuró triunfo y maliciosa.

"..." Lelei también se acercó más, inclinándose sobre Itami.

"¿¡Entonces los dos !? ¡¿Y no yo !? ¿Qué pueden ofrecer los dos? ¡No puedo! ¡Tengo cientos y cientos de años de experiencia! ¡¿Y me rechazas ?? Eres un hombre cruel, Itami…"

"Ahh, ah ... ¿Perdón?"

La gente a su alrededor, y en el asiento del conductor, más bien se quedó en silencio, o murmuró: "Qué hombre afortunado ...", pero nada más, enojar a una semidiosa ya enojada era una sentencia de muerte en sí misma.

"¡Será mejor que encuentres una manera de expiar tu pecado!"

"Eh ..." mirando por la ventana, Itami se sentía impotente, y era solo el comienzo de su día.

En cuanto a Rory ... podrías preguntarle cómo llegó allí. Bueno, digamos que experimentó algunas cosas más en esa noche, aprendió algunos secretos oscuros. Esta ciudad contenía y visitaba un lugar en el que encontraba alegría.

"La oscuridad de esta ciudad es más intrigante y oculta más secreto de lo que nadie podría imaginar ..."

"Ya amo este lugar ..." murmuró sonriendo.

"Eh?" la gente solo parpadeó, no entendiendo su murmullo.

"Nada, solo viejos recuerdos ..."

Poco tiempo después, el pequeño convoy llegó a un gran palacio, y la gente, una vez más, dejó sus respectivos vehículos.

"Así es ..." un hombre con rasgos diabólicamente guapos se ajustó la corbata, y de su lado había una mujer hermosa con mechones dorados y ojos azul cielo. "¿Crees que estamos listos?"

"Teníamos que hacerlo, somos sus enviados, después de todo ..." respondió el diablo, y el resto se quedó atrás, Albedo y algunas figuras más ya los esperaban en lo alto de los escalones.

¿Cómo se llevará a cabo la procesión real? Lo sabrás a partir del siguiente capítulo.


	7. One

La luz del sol fluía a través de su ventana, que inmediatamente asaltó sus ojos nublados.

Gruñendo por lo bajo, Ichigo Kurosaki se llevó una mano a la cara y se frotó los últimos remanentes de sueño de sus rasgos. Había dormido sorprendentemente bien la noche anterior, pero probablemente se debía al simple hecho de que Kon, o 'Bostov', como lo llamaba Yuzu, había sido secuestrado y obligado a pasar la noche en la habitación de sus hermanas.

La cabeza de naranja no simpatizaba con el maldito pervertido.

Sentándose y estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza hasta que se escuchó un 'pop' satisfactorio, Ichigo tiró sus sábanas a un lado y se dirigió a su armario para prepararse para el día. Sacando un par de jeans y una camisa blanca lisa, su mente comenzó a vagar mientras cambiaba su ropa de dormir por las prendas más apropiadas.

Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde el altercado con Xcution, y a pesar del hecho de que había asegurado a Rukia y Renji que estaba en condiciones de regresar al servicio, ambos le habían prohibido hacer algo demasiado extenuante por un tiempo. Aparentemente, estaban preocupados de que pudiera estar sufriendo una sobrecarga sensorial después de no haber podido detectar la Energía Espiritual durante tanto tiempo. Tenía que admitir que, de repente, poder hacerlo después de casi dos años completos había sido un poco abrumador al principio, pero había podido deslizarse de nuevo en el columpio de las cosas lo suficientemente rápido.

Mirándose en el espejo y considerándose lo suficientemente presentable para el día, Ichigo se acercó para abrir la puerta de su habitación. Sin embargo, justo cuando agarró el asa, sus instintos de batalla inherentes comenzaron a gritarle. Dejando escapar un suspiro, abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo para evitar el misil de seis pies de altura que se deslizó a través del marco de la puerta y en la habitación.

Isshin Kurosaki impactó la pared del fondo con un ruido sordo, antes de deslizarse lenta y cómicamente hacia el piso. Sin embargo, el ex capitán de Soul Reaper permaneció sin inmutarse, y rápidamente se puso de pie.

"¿Por qué esquivas un ataque así, hijo mío?" Isshin gritó, señalando con un dedo acusador a la cabeza de naranja con el muerto. "¡Seguramente deberías haber sabido que hacerlo causaría daños corporales a tu pobre padre!"

"Cállate Goat-Chin ..." Ichigo resopló, incitando a su padre a gruñir con indignación. "Tal vez un golpe lo suficientemente duro para esa gorda cabeza tuya finalmente te haga comenzar a actuar a tu edad". Frente al hombre barbudo, el sustituto se movió para finalmente reunirse con sus hermanas en la cocina.

Debería haber sabido que quitarle la atención a su idiota era siempre una mala idea ...

El brazo de Isshin se envolvió alrededor del cuello de Ichigo, atrapándolo en un bloqueo de cabeza. "¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera, Ichigo! ¡Debes saber que solo es apropiado tratar a tus mayores con respeto!" Con esa declaración, el ex capitán clavó sus nudillos en el cuero cabelludo del hombre más joven.

"¡¿Si ?! Bueno, tal vez si dejas de actuar como una niña de diez años, ¡finalmente te tomaría en serio!" gritó la cabeza de naranja. Reuniendo cada gramo de fuerza que pudo reunir, Ichigo se agachó sobre los músculos de sus piernas antes de saltar a sí mismo y a su padre en la pared más cercana. Por supuesto, con Isshin detrás de él, el hombre mayor fue el que tomó la mayor parte del impacto.

"¡¿Eso es así, pequeño punk ?! Bueno, tal vez si dejas de actuar tan melancólico todo el tiempo, ¡no me veré obligado a compensar toda la negatividad de aquí!" ladró el hombre de cabello oscuro, respondiendo empujando la pared con los pies, enviando a los dos hombres de Kurosaki a través de la puerta de la habitación de Ichigo.

Rodaron por el pasillo, intercambiando una gran cantidad de golpes, patadas e insultos que harían que incluso a Rangiku Matsumoto se sonrojara como una colegiala. Finalmente, cayeron escaleras abajo en una maraña de miembros hasta que finalmente se derrumbaron en un montón en la sala de estar.

Finalmente, logrando poner un pie en el estómago de su padre, Ichigo saltó al hombre astuto casi a la mitad de la habitación, donde chocó contra el sofá y lo golpeó en su espalda. Dejando escapar un resoplido molesto, la cabeza anaranjada se puso de pie y se acercó cojeando a la mesa, donde Karin y Yuzu ya estaban esperando pacientemente.

"Ustedes dos no deberían pelearse así," lo regañó Yuzu. "Papá está llegando allí en edad, sabes. Podrías lastimarlo accidentalmente uno de estos días".

Tanto Ichigo como Karin compartieron una mirada seca, mientras ignoraban deliberadamente el grito de protesta de Isshin desde el otro lado de la habitación. La chica de cabello oscuro sacudió la cabeza y tomó una croqueta con sus palillos. "Goat-Chin tiene la cabeza gruesa para sobrevivir a una explosión nuclear; dudo que un poco de jaleo sea suficiente para que su cerebro vuelva a su lugar ..."

"Masaki, ¿ves cómo me tratan nuestros hijos?" el patriarca Kurosaki gimió mientras se arrastraba patéticamente hacia el enorme cartel de su esposa que tenía colgado en la pared.

Ichigo dejó escapar un suspiro. "Cállate, y ven a comer tu maldito desayuno".

En una fracción de segundo, Isshin pareció teletransportarse a través de la habitación y sentarse en su silla en la mesa. Ahora, una persona normal podría haber estado desconcertada por la acción aparentemente imposible que el hombre acaba de ejecutar, pero los residentes más jóvenes de la familia Kurosaki hacía tiempo que se habían acostumbrado a la conducta desconcertante del hombre tonto. "Deberías ver tu lenguaje alrededor de tus hermanas, Ichigo", el ex capitán lo reprendió. "Tendría que vencerte negro y azul si supiera que corrompiste a mis dos princesas dulces con tus modales vulgares".

Yuzu se sonrojó, y se retorció torpemente en su asiento, mientras que la frente de Karin simplemente se contrajo de molestia.

"Me preocuparía más si les enseñara inadvertidamente que está bien atacar físicamente a sus hijos", replicó secamente la cabeza de naranja.

"No he hecho tal cosa", respondió Isshin inocentemente, escarbando en su arroz. "Todo lo que he hecho es tratar de enseñar a un joven delincuente cómo convertirse en un hombre adecuado".

"Un joven delincuente, ¿eh?"

"Está bien."

Los dos hombres de Kurosaki se miraron con feroces miradas, mientras que los gemelos simplemente suspiraron con renuente aceptación y continuaron comiendo su desayuno.

Después de que concluyó el desayuno, Ichigo anunció que saldría por un tiempo. Agarrando su billetera, teléfono y una chaqueta liviana, el Substitute se dio una última mirada en el espejo antes de dirigirse a la puerta principal. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba a punto de irse, una mano firme en su hombro le impidió salir.

Mirando por encima del hombro, ya sabiendo que era su padre, la cabeza de naranja estaba preparada para emitir algún tipo de comentario sarcástico. Sin embargo, la expresión seria en el rostro de Isshin le dio un momento de pausa.

"¿Cómo estás, Ichigo?"

"Um, bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

El ex capitán resopló y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta. "No me des esa mierda. Lo hayas notado o no, no has hecho nada más que enfurruñarte durante los últimos dos años. Ikumi lo notó, Tatsuki lo notó, tus hermanas lo notaron, y puedes ser maldito. bueno, seguro que yo también. Ahora, sin embargo, has recuperado tus poderes, pero no has estado actuando de manera diferente. Entonces, te preguntaré otra vez ... ¿cómo estás?

Ichigo frunció el ceño, y se tomó un momento para recoger sus pensamientos. "Yo ... creo que simplemente me he acostumbrado a la idea de que nunca recuperaría mis poderes. Pero ahora que los tengo, parece realmente irreal. Creo que tomará tiempo acostumbrarme a de nuevo ".

La expresión de Isshin se mantuvo firme, pero él asintió con comprensión. "¿Supongo que te diriges a la gran fiesta de 'Bienvenido' que tus amigos de la Soul Society están organizando?"

La cabeza de naranja parpadeó sorprendida. "¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Oh, por favor, soy tu padre. Si no estoy entrometiéndome en tu negocio personal, entonces no estoy haciendo mi trabajo correctamente como padre", respondió el hombre mayor con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Sí, eso no es espeluznante en absoluto ..."

"¡Oye! Cuando tengas hijos, lo entenderás".

Ichigo resopló y se dio la vuelta, agitando a su padre. "Si, bueno, si alguna vez no acaban de tener hijos, va a ser un infierno de mucho tiempo a partir de ahora. Y estoy seguro como el infierno que la esperanza no será el tipo de padre que los pone a través de entrenamiento de combate sorpresa en el mitad de la noche."

Gruñendo por lo bajo, Isshin observó cómo su hijo caminaba por la calle en dirección a Urahara Shop.

"Maldita mocosa ingrata ..."

* * *

El paseo hasta la casa de Kisuke fue, en una palabra, bastante tranquilo.

En todo caso, le dio a Ichigo un poco de tiempo para estar solo con sus pensamientos. ¿Realmente había estado actuando como un tonto durante los últimos dos años? Si lo hubiera hecho, ciertamente no había sido consciente del hecho ...

Claro, él admitiría que había estado un poco deprimido por un tiempo después de haber perdido inicialmente sus poderes durante la lucha contra Aizen, pero finalmente había llegado a un acuerdo con su vida cotidiana. Y, aunque parezca extraño, disfrutó los momentos simples de salir con Keigo, Mizuiro y Tatsuki de nuevo. Incluso la compañía de Chizuru había sido apreciada después de la Guerra de Invierno.

Fue agradable volver a pasar tiempo con sus amigos que no estaban involucrados activamente en ningún negocio sobrenatural. Ichigo incluso admitiría sentirse culpable por no pasar tanto tiempo con ellos como debería haberlo hecho desde que inicialmente ganó sus poderes de Sustituto de Alimentador de almas.

Dicho esto, ninguno de ellos había señalado que había estado actuando de manera diferente. ¿Simplemente habían estado tratando de ayudarlo a superar su dolor sin siquiera hablar?

Si es así, entonces ahora realmente se sentía como un asno ...

¿Qué tan irritante debe haber sido para ellos escuchar y ver como él no hizo nada más que sentir pena por sí mismo? Al menos ahora que estaba al tanto de cómo había estado actuando, podía hacer algo para mejorar.

Rompiéndose de sus reflexiones internas, Ichigo miró a su alrededor y notó distraídamente que casi no había gente fuera esta mañana. Realmente no era demasiado inusual, considerando que se estaba acercando a la Navidad. La mayoría de las personas probablemente ya habían terminado sus compras de regalos y ahora estaban pasando tiempo con sus familias.

Aun así, incluso él admitiría que era un poco desconcertante ver tan pocas personas a esta hora del día ...

Encogiéndose de hombros, la cabeza de color naranja simplemente sacudió la cabeza y levantó una mano para rascarse distraídamente la barbilla. Sin embargo, se detuvo brevemente al sentir las cerdas gruesas que cubrían su línea de la mandíbula. Maldita sea, no se había dado cuenta de lo mal que necesitaba afeitarse. Riéndose ligeramente para sí mismo, Ichigo sonrió y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

El resto de la caminata a Urahara Shop estaba llena de relajación muy necesaria, y el Substitute sonrió cuando finalmente dobló la esquina y vio la familiar tienda de golosinas. Por supuesto, eso es lo que solo parecía ser para el ojo inexperto. Pero él, y casi todas las personas espiritualmente conscientes en Karakura Town, sabían mejor.

Subiendo los escalones, Ichigo se preparó para golpear la puerta de madera. Sin embargo, desafortunadamente para él, la puerta se abrió repentinamente antes de que sus nudillos pudieran incluso hacer contacto. Los ojos de color ámbar y el pelo violeta aparecieron en la puerta, y la cabeza de color naranja sintió un escalofrío muy frío bajando por su espina dorsal ante la sonrisa tímida que fue enviada hacia él.

"Bueno , hola, mi querida estudiante," ronroneó Yoruichi Shihouin.

Ese sonido solo fue suficiente para reducir a la mayoría de los hombres a charcos de gelatina, incluso sin el conocimiento de a quién pertenecía la voz. La mujer misma había sido dotada de una belleza tan seductora y elegante que la mayoría de las supermodelos humanas se quemarían espontáneamente por pura envidia.

Y, curiosamente, Ichigo era uno de los pocos hombres en existencia, vivos o no, que habían visto lo que había debajo de su atuendo habitual. Basta con decir que aquellos días que pasaron entrenando en las aguas termales habían sido una mezcla tortuosa del cielo y del infierno ...

"Oye Yoruichi," gruñó la cabeza de naranja. "¿Está Kisuke en?"

La mujer de ébano frunció el ceño ligeramente, e Ichigo hizo una mueca ante el brillo desafiante que brillaba en sus ojos. "Tal vez lo sea, pero para que lo sepas, es muy grosero despedir a una mujer que no has visto en casi dos años".

"Sí, bueno ... lo siento, pero tengo un lugar que necesito estar".

"Oh, escuché. Es adorable que todos tus amigos de la Sociedad de Almas decidieron hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida".

Tosiendo incómodamente, el joven miró hacia un lado cuando Yoruichi reconoció su objetivo, pero se negó a moverse. Sus ojos seguían casi todos los surcos en el porche de madera bajo sus pies, sin embargo, incluso sin mirar hacia atrás, sabía que sus penetrantes ojos dorados aún estaban firmemente fijos en él. Finalmente, de mala gana se encontró con su mirada. "¿Hay algo que necesitabas ...?"

La Diosa Flash se burló. "No particularmente ... solo admirando cuánto has crecido desde la última vez que te vi. Estoy cavando la mini-barba".

Ichigo sonrió levemente. "No me digas que te recuerda a Hat-n-Zuecos".

"En absoluto, el tuyo es mucho más distinguido", resopló ella.

El Substituto en realidad dejó escapar una carcajada al ver a Yoruichi un momento después.

"Tengo que saberlo," sonrió ella con malicia. "¿La alfombra coincide con las cortinas?"

La sonrisa de Ichigo fue reemplazada casi de inmediato con un ceño fruncido. Reuniéndose una vez más, avanzó y empujó a su antiguo mentor, quien parpadeó en una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa.

"Fue bueno hablar con Yoruichi de nuevo", dijo con dureza.

Frunciendo el ceño, la mujer de ébano extendió la mano y puso una mano en el hombro del joven antes de que pudiera llegar demasiado lejos. "Oh por favor Ichigo, sólo estaba bromeando".

Girando lo suficientemente rápido como para hacer que la mujer mayor se estremeciera, la cabeza naranja gruñó y la miró fijamente a los ojos. " ¿En serio? De alguna manera, sinceramente lo dudo".

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

"¡Sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir!" Ichigo gritó, haciendo que Yoruichi retrocediera en shock. "Sabes, me alegré de verte después de estos dos últimos años, y estaba sinceramente lista para sentarme y hablar antes de dirigirme a la Sociedad de Almas. ¿Pero sabes qué? Si ni siquiera tienes la decencia común de tratar A mí me gusta una persona en lugar de un maldito juguete, entonces ni siquiera mereces mi tiempo ".

Dándose la vuelta e ignorando por completo a la mujer en shock, el joven iracundo se preparó para entrar más en la tienda.

Sin embargo, su enojo fue rápidamente reemplazado con vacilación una vez que sintió que un par de brazos delgados se envolvían alrededor de su pecho desde atrás. Enterrando su cara entre los omóplatos, Yoruichi dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro. "Lo-lo siento".

Ichigo giró su cabeza ligeramente para tratar de mirarla, pero su posición actual lo hacía imposible. "Tendrás que perdonarme si no te creo ..."

"Lo digo en serio", insistió ella. "Ya deberías conocerme lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no soy bueno con todas esas tonterías blandas y delicadas. Nuestra dinámica de ida y vuelta es a lo que estoy acostumbrado, así que supongo que estaba más cómodo retrocediendo en eso. Mi burla fue compensada por tu prudencia ".

La cabeza de naranja frunció el ceño ligeramente. "No soy prudente ..."

"Oh, silencio. Dejando de lado todas las bromas y las burlas, realmente te he extrañado ..."

Permaneciendo en silencio por un minuto, Ichigo finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a su mentor. Esta acción fue un poco difícil debido al hecho de que ella se negó a soltarlo, pero finalmente pudo devolver su gesto de afecto. "Probablemente no debería haber roto como lo hice ..."

"Caramba, ¿crees?" La Diosa del Flash resopló.

"Tranquilízate. Si puedes perdonarme por eso, entonces te perdonaré a cambio".

Yoruichi inhaló profundamente, y en un momento raro en el que permitió que su felina interna brillara a través de la superficie, se acurrucó en el pecho de su ex estudiante. "Supongo que eso es aceptable".

Riéndose ahora que la tensión se había evaporado, Ichigo frotó suavemente la espalda de la mujer mayor, pasando una mano por su espina dorsal.

Un sonido bajo y gutural llenó el aire.

Tanto el hombre como la mujer se congelaron, y la cabeza de color naranja se apartó lentamente para mirar a su mentor. Ella se negó absolutamente a mirarlo a los ojos.

"D-¿Acabas de… ronronear?"

"Si alguna vez le dices a alguien, te cortaré los testículos y te los daré con una pajita", dijo en voz baja. "¿Me entiendes, mi querida estudiante?"

Ichigo tragó nerviosamente, sabiendo que ella era capaz y estaba dispuesta a cumplir esa promesa. "Sí, señora."

Yoruichi finalmente lo miró y sonrió, acariciando su mejilla firmemente. "Buen chico. Vamos, te llevaré a Kisuke".

Ni ellos ni ellos señalaron que sus mejillas aún eran de un rojo llameante.

Ahora que estaba de espaldas a él, Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír. Heh, ¿quién sabía que alguna vez podría ver al orgulloso e ilustre Yoruichi Shihouin sonrojarse como una colegiala?

Este sería un día que recordaría para siempre.

* * *

"Bueno, bueno, mira quién finalmente decidió pasar por una visita", Kisuke se acurrucó con sarcasmo, sin siquiera molestarse en levantar la vista de lo que fuera que estaba haciendo. "Algo me dice que solo estás aquí porque quieres algo ..."

Ichigo dejó escapar un resoplido de la escalera increíblemente larga que conducía desde Urahara Shop y bajaba a los excéntricos campos de entrenamiento subterráneos del tendero. Dejó escapar un resoplido y siguió a Yoruichi hasta la posición del antiguo capitán. "No es como si tuvieras algo más que quisiera. Ya deberías saber por qué estoy aquí".

Dando vueltas dramáticamente, el hombre rubio puso una mano sobre su corazón en burlón insulto. "Oh, Ichigo, cómo me heriste así. Aquí estoy, dispuesto a enseñarte sobre los caminos del mundo y cómo convertirte en un hombre adecuado, pero solo me tratas como a un barquero sobrenatural ... por vergüenza, joven."

La cabeza de naranja se burló. "Oh, por favor, si quisiera que alguien me enseñara cómo ser un hombre, entonces solo le preguntaría", respondió él, señalando con el pulgar a Yoruichi.

La boca de la mujer de ébano se abrió en una conmoción descarada, y Kisuke se rió a carcajadas.

Limpiando una lágrima de su ojo, el tendero rubio sacudió la cabeza y caminó hacia adelante para cerrar la distancia entre ellos. "Maldita sea, nunca pensé que vería el día en el que serías tú quien dispararía contra ella. Encantado de ver que finalmente estás haciendo crecer algunas bolas, Ichigo; incluso la hiciste sonrojar, ¿no es adorable?"

Una roca repentinamente clavó a Kisuke directamente en la frente, e Ichigo se giró para ver a un Yoruichi furioso que llevaba otra en su mano. "¡Cállate, idiota bastardo! No olvides quién sabe todo sobre tus extrañas preferencias; si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, mantendrás la boca cerrada".

Arrojando la roca de nuevo en la tierra, lanzó una sonrisa orgullosa en dirección a Ichigo. "Sin embargo, tiene razón; es bueno ver que finalmente tuviste las agallas para ir con el tamaño de ti, Zanpakuto. Siempre me preocupé si estabas exagerando o no por algo ..."

La cabeza de naranja resopló. "Te lo aseguro, no lo soy".

La diosa del flash lamió sus labios. "Bueno, entonces, una vez que regreses de la Sociedad de Almas, quizás puedas demostrarme eso ..."

A pesar del breve momento de valentía masculina que había demostrado, Ichigo no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido por la declaración contundente de la mujer de ébano. Un ligero rubor se esparció por sus mejillas, y miró hacia otro lado, avergonzado.

Dejando escapar una carcajada, Yoruichi se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la escalera, lanzando un balanceo adicional a sus caderas. "Hasta la próxima, mi querida estudiante".

Mirando completamente paralizada mientras la seductora de cabello violeta subía de nuevo a la tienda, Ichigo apenas notó que Kisuke se levantaba del suelo.

"Maldita mujer ..." el rubio gruñó a medias, antes de dejar escapar un suspiro de resignación y aplaudiendo para atraer la atención de Ichigo. "Ahora bien, si ya terminaste de mirar la derrota realmente deliciosa de mi amiga de la infancia, supongo que finalmente podremos ponernos a trabajar".

"No estaba mirando ..."

"Eres un adolescente; me preocuparía si no lo fueras".

Gruñendo por lo bajo, Ichigo se pasó una mano por el pelo y miró a su alrededor. "Entonces, ¿dónde está el Senkaimon?"

Kisuke arremetió con su bastón y golpeó al hombre más joven en el estómago. "La paciencia es una virtud, al igual que la abstinencia del libertinaje, debo agregar. De todos modos, antes de enviarte a lo largo de tu feliz camino a la Sociedad de Almas, hay algo que me gustaría hacer primero. ¿Tienes tu Pase de Combate contigo? "

Al pescar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, la cabeza naranja sacó el objeto mencionado y lo lanzó al aire varias veces. "Por supuesto que sí."

Más rápido de lo que podía ver el ojo humano, Kisuke enganchó el medallón y se dio la vuelta para observarlo. Ichigo parpadeó ante el movimiento repentino, antes de inclinarse hacia adelante para tratar de ver qué estaba haciendo el hombre mayor. Apenas un minuto después, el rubio se dio la vuelta y levantó el Pase de Combate, sonriendo como un idiota. "¡Allí, todo hecho!"

El suplente frunció el ceño. "Hecho con qué?"

Kisuke le arrojó el medallón. "Cambia a tu Forma de Alma".

"Esto no me va a estallar, ¿verdad?"

"Deja de ser un mocoso, y haz lo que te digo".

Suspirando, Ichigo enfocó su Energía Espiritual en su Paso de Combate, e inmediatamente sintió la sensación familiar de ser expulsado de su cuerpo físico. En una fracción de segundo, se mantuvo erguido y orgulloso en su Shihakusho, con Zangetsu atado a la espalda.

La sonrisa de Kisuke solo sirvió para ensanchar. "Recoge tu cuerpo".

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, la cabeza naranja se volvió para hacer lo que se le había indicado, pero se quedó inmóvil al ver que no había nada allí. "Es ... ¡Se ha ido!"

El tendero se rió. "¡Incorrecto! Ahora he modificado tu Pase de Combate de tal manera que tu cuerpo físico ahora se almacenará en un subespacio interdimensional cuando necesites luchar. Esto significa que ya no necesitarás encontrar un lugar para mantener tu cuerpo Seguro durante una batalla, ya que está técnicamente contigo en todo momento ".

Los ojos de Ichigo se ensancharon. "Eso ... Eso es realmente genial, pero ¿cómo es posible?"

Kisuke sonrió, el pecho hinchándose de orgullo. "Ichigo, si los inventores como yo estuviéramos contentos con lo que creemos que está dentro del ámbito de la posibilidad actual, entonces nada nuevo vendría al mundo. Ahora bien, dijiste algo sobre ir a la Sociedad de Almas, ¿verdad?"

Su expresión sorprendida se transformó rápidamente en una sonrisa, el Sustituto dejó escapar una risita. "Supongo que no eres tan malo después de todo, Hat-n-Zuecos".

El rubio resopló, caminando hacia un panel de control integrado en el lado de un audaz antes de presionar una multitud de botones. En poco tiempo, las puertas japonesas tradicionales que conducían al reino de los muertos se materializaron del aire, antes de abrirse y revelar una luz brillante que brillaba desde dentro. "¿Hubo alguna duda? Ahora, entra y haz tu pequeña fiesta".

Asintiendo, Ichigo caminó hacia adelante y cruzó la puerta interdimensional. Dándole a Kisuke una última ola, se volvió y comenzó la breve caminata por el camino condensado de Reishi bajo sus pies. Sonriendo para sí mismo, no pudo evitar echar un vistazo fríamente a todas las oportunidades emocionantes que su pase de combate mejorado le brindaría. Si nada más, sin duda haría perseguir a Hollows mucho más rápido y más fácil.

Un repentino pulso de energía atrajo su atención, pero era lo suficientemente pequeño como para que Ichigo no estuviera demasiado preocupado.

Sin embargo, ese pequeño pulso se convirtió rápidamente en un temblor constante, y para total horror de Ichigo, el puente de Reishi detrás de él comenzó a colapsarse. Enfocando todo su poder en sus pies, la cabeza de color naranja disparó a lo largo del camino, intentando alcanzar el otro extremo de la puerta de entrada.

Desafortunadamente, el destino pareció querer nuevamente darle el dedo medio, y el camino de Reishi bajo sus pies se rompió, enviándolo a caer impotente en el caótico vórtice de Energía Espiritual que se encuentra debajo.

* * *

La luz de neón brillante fue la primera cosa que asaltó sus sentidos.

Levantando una mano para bloquear la luz, Ichigo se sentó dolorosamente y se sentó. Mirando a su alrededor, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que estaba en algún tipo de callejón, lo que probablemente significaba que todavía estaba en algún lugar dentro del Mundo de los Vivos. La Sociedad de Almas también tenía callejones, pero eran más notablemente rústicos.

Poniéndose de pie y soltando un gemido, la cabeza de color naranja se apoyó contra la pared más cercana y avanzó hacia el final del callejón. Al salir de entre los dos edificios, se sorprendió gratamente al ver que parecía que estaba en una calle japonesa normal.

La gente se movía de un lado a otro, abrigados con pesadas chaquetas de invierno. Las decoraciones navideñas se alineaban en las diversas tiendas y negocios que podía ver, y el sonido general de alegría zumbaba en el aire. Volviendo la cabeza, Ichigo frunció el ceño cuando sus ojos se posaron en algunas personas extrañamente ... vestidas de forma extraña. Una mujer joven tenía un par de cuernos en espiral a lo largo de su cabello, mientras que otra tenía una cola rígida detrás de ella. Otro niño tenía escamas decorando su rostro, mientras que la mujer que debe haber sido su madre sonrió con una boca llena de colmillos.

Huh ... debe haber habido algún tipo de convención de cosplay en la ciudad ...

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Ichigo caminó hacia la acera, esperando completamente atravesar la multitud de personas. Sin embargo, para su absoluta sorpresa, chocó con una mujer de cabello oscuro justo cuando ella pasaba.

"¡Oye, míralo imbécil!" dijo bruscamente, girando sobre el Sustituto con una cantidad tan sorprendente de ferocidad que Ichigo solo podía mirarla aturdidamente. "No me importa si eres un héroe, ¡todavía necesitas aprender algunos malditos modales!"

"Uh ... lo siento?" se disculpó débilmente.

La joven continuó mirándolo con furia durante varios minutos más, antes de finalmente soltar un resoplido y alejarse.

Con los ojos aún muy abiertos por el shock, Ichigo se volvió y miró a varios transeúntes. La mayoría de ellos le devolvieron su mirada cautelosa con sonrisas amistosas, y un grupo de niños incluso le deseó una Feliz Navidad.

Ellos ... ellos podían verlo ...

Todavía estaba en su forma de espíritu, sin embargo, todos en la calle podían verlo tan claro como el día ...

Bien, definitivamente no estaba en el Mundo de los Vivos, o al menos en su propia versión. Aunque no era necesariamente el cuchillo más afilado en el cajón, Ichigo aún era un joven decentemente inteligente. Por lo tanto, pudo recordar una discusión que había tenido con Kisuke poco después de convertirse en un Sustituto de Almas, cuando le contaron la mecánica detrás de Senkaimon y Gargantas. Según el comerciante excéntrico, debido al hecho de que la Sociedad de Almas y Hueco Mundo estaban situadas técnicamente en puntos alternos de tiempo y espacio, el concepto de dimensiones alternativas no estaba necesariamente más allá del ámbito de lo posible.

Sin embargo, dado que la Sociedad de Almas no estaba exactamente interesada en la idea de explorar otras realidades, al sujeto nunca se le había dado ninguna credibilidad. Yamamoto ignoró especialmente la idea como nada más que los escándalos de un loco.

Caminando hacia una tienda y mirándose a sí mismo en el reflejo de la ventana, Ichigo frunció el ceño y reflexionó sobre su situación. Es cierto que la conclusión de que lo habían abandonado en una realidad alternativa requeriría un poco más de evidencia, pero el hecho de que todos pudieran interactuar físicamente con él estaba contribuyendo definitivamente a la credibilidad general de esa suposición.

Tal vez ... tal vez las personas que había visto antes no habían estado usando disfraces ...

Dándose la vuelta para mirar a la calle, la cabeza naranja golpeó a un hombre que pasaba por el hombro. "Disculpe, señor, ¿podría decirme el nombre de esta ciudad? Soy nuevo en la ciudad y realmente no me he acostumbrado a la zona".

El hombre levantó una ceja. "¿Viajó a una nueva ciudad sin saber su nombre? Pensé que los héroes debían ser sensatos ..."

La expresión paciente de Ichigo se transformó en una mueca. "Sólo hazme el humor".

"Bien, estás en Musutafu, Japón, a las afueras de Tokio". Con eso, el hombre encogió a Ichigo y continuó su camino.

Bueno, eso lo cimentó ...

Según su conocimiento, no había ninguna ciudad o pueblo con ese nombre en la versión de Japón con la que estaba familiarizado. Estaba atrapado en un mundo donde su familia y amigos ni siquiera podían existir, y sin ninguna pista sobre cómo abrir un Senkaimon en persona, parecía que iba a estar aquí por un tiempo.

La mayoría de la gente sin duda comenzaría a entrar en pánico en este punto, y aunque Ichigo estaba más que un poco aterrado, si sus experiencias pasadas le hubieran enseñado algo, era para permanecer tranquilo incluso en las situaciones más estresantes. Respirando profundamente, la cabeza de color naranja se escurrió discretamente del tráfico y se trasladó a un callejón adyacente. Sacando su Pase de Combate, que afortunadamente había logrado mantener, rápidamente regresó a su cuerpo físico y comenzó a revisar todo lo que tenía en los bolsillos.

Tenía su billetera, que estaba llena con el último pago que había recibido de Ikumi. Sin embargo, no se sabía si esta versión de Japón usaba el mismo tipo de moneda que usaba en casa. Definitivamente tendría que estudiar eso muy pronto.

Él tenía su licencia de conducir, pero considerando la posibilidad de que tal vez ni siquiera hubiera alguien llamado Ichigo Kurosaki en este mundo, no estaba seguro de cuánto le beneficiaría.

Aparte de eso, él tenía su teléfono y, de alguna manera, milagrosamente pudo recibir una señal. Intentó llamar a su padre, Chad y Tatsuki, pero siempre recibió una respuesta.

Volviéndose contra la pared más cercana, el Sustituto se deslizó lentamente hacia el suelo a medida que la gravedad de la situación finalmente lo alcanzaba por completo. Estaba varado, posiblemente a años luz de su hogar, sin ningún medio de regresar. Solo tenía suficiente en su billetera para pagar algunas comidas pequeñas, y aunque tenía su teléfono, nadie en su lista de contactos existía en este mundo.

A pesar de sus intentos de mantenerse sensato, Ichigo todavía sentía varias lágrimas formándose en sus ojos y un nudo en la garganta. "Maldita sea ..."

"Uh, hey hombre ... ¿estás bien?"

Parpadeando de sorpresa, la cabeza naranja giró en dirección a la voz. De pie en la entrada del callejón había una mujer joven que no parecía ser mayor que él. Varias bolsas de comestibles colgaban de sus manos, y ella lo miraba con evidente preocupación en su rostro. Tenía la piel de cobre ligeramente besada por el sol, con el pelo corto y negro que apenas le raspaba los hombros. Ella se veía bastante alta desde donde estaba sentado, y lo más probable es que llegara justo debajo de su línea de visión si estuvieran cara a cara. Como el resto de las personas que había visto caminando, ella estaba envuelta en una chaqueta y pantalones largos adecuados para el clima frío.

Levantando una mano para secarse los ojos, Ichigo se rió sin alegría. "Sí, estoy bien ... solo tengo algunas cosas muy importantes que debo resolver".

"¿Como que?" preguntó la niña, levantando una ceja y inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado.

Ichigo resopló sin humor. "Sobre todo a dónde ir desde aquí ..."

"¿No sabes a dónde ir?"

"No soy exactamente de por aquí. Ni siquiera sé si alguna vez podré llegar a casa".

Frunciendo el ceño, la joven dio varios pasos en su dirección. Ichigo estaba impresionada y sorprendida por su aparente audacia cuando se trataba de acercarse a un hombre desconocido en un callejón poco iluminado. O bien ella no tenía ningún sentido común, o se conocía lo suficientemente bien como para poder cuidarse con confianza.

Cuando estaba a solo unos metros de él, se detuvo y se apoyó contra la pared contra la que estaba sentado. "Sooooo, ¿me estás diciendo que estás solo, frío, y no tienes a dónde ir?"

La cabeza de naranja tosió incómodamente y asintió. "Si, eso lo resume bastante bien."

La mujer asintió, como si llegara a algún tipo de conclusión cósmica. "En ese momento, eso lo resuelve. Saca el culo de ese cemento sucio y ven conmigo. Puedes quedarte en nuestro lugar por un tiempo".

La mandíbula de Ichigo se abrió. "Pero ... tú ... ¡ni siquiera me conoces!"

Ella resopló con desdén. "Confía en mí, amigo, tengo una nariz para los mentirosos, y no pareces serlo. Además, estás bien vestido, lo que significa que no eres un vagabundo, y supongo que viniste de un hogar moderadamente cómodo ".

"Pero…"

"¿Realmente estás tratando de rechazar una comida caliente y una cama caliente?" preguntó ella con incredulidad. "O simplemente eres un simple idiota, o eres el masoquista más grande que he visto".

Frunciendo el ceño, Ichigo se puso lentamente de pie. "Bien, bien. ¿Necesitas ayuda con esas bolsas?"

La joven levantó una ceja. "Soy una niña grande; puedo manejar algunas compras".

El sustituto se marchitó ligeramente. "Solo estaba tratando de ser educado".

Su expresión se transformó lentamente en una sonrisa fácil. "Relájese, si está tan interesado en compensar mi generosidad, entonces puede ayudar al anciano a cenar una vez que lleguemos a casa. Probablemente podría usar algunas manos adicionales tan cerca de las vacaciones".

Ichigo le devolvió la sonrisa, y los dos salieron del callejón y caminaron por la acera, lado a lado.

Sin embargo, la cabeza naranja de repente se dio cuenta de algo importante que había olvidado. "Oh, por cierto, mi nombre es Ichigo. Gracias de nuevo por hacer esto ... No quiero ser una molestia".

La joven sonrió. "No te preocupes por Berry Boy. No todos podemos ser Pro Heroes, pero eso no significa que no podamos ayudarnos de vez en cuando".

Al archivar el término 'Pro Heroes' para más tarde, Ichigo ignoró el apodo típico. "Entonces, ¿mi buen samaritano tiene un nombre propio?"

"Heh, sí. Soy Ymir, Ymir Fritz".

* * *

A pesar del corto tiempo que les llevó a los dos llegar a su destino, Ichigo aprendió algunas cosas sobre su salvador.

Era ruidosa, sarcástica, con la boca entrecortada, y no era para nada tímida al mirar a casi todas las mujeres atractivas que pasaban. Dicho esto, él podía decir fácilmente que ella tenía un buen corazón y un alma honesta; ser un Sustituto de Almas Sustituido le permitió vislumbrar internamente esa parte.

Muy pronto, llegaron a lo que parecía ser un café bastante hogareño.

"Bueno, esto es todo", anunció Ymir. "Hogar, dulce hogar y un trabajo bien pagado, todo en uno".

"¿Tu vives aquí?" Ichigo pregunto en ligera sorpresa.

Ella asintió e hizo un gesto hacia el conjunto de ventanas justo encima de la cafetería. "Sí, hay un pequeño complejo de apartamentos justo encima de la tienda. Tiene todo lo que realmente necesitas en lo que respecta a los lujos vivientes, y es todo nuestro".

"Sigues hablando de 'nosotros' y 'el viejo'; ¿Quién es este tipo?

"Viejo Yoshimura," respondió Ymir, sonriendo levemente. "En el caso de que no pudieras decirlo, basándome en mi nombre y mi apariencia, no soy nativo de Japón. Mi padre era alemán, mientras que mi madre era miembro de los nativos de Rumania. Digamos que ... una vez se enteraron de algunas de mis preferencias, me echaron de la casa ".

Ichigo hizo una mueca. "Mierda ... lo siento."

"¡No seas!" Ella se echó a reír, golpeando su hombro contra el suyo jovialmente. "¡Papá pudo haber querido que me casara con el niño vecino, pero su hermana mayor era igual de atractiva! De todos modos, una de mis tías vivía aquí en Japón, así que me dieron suficiente dinero para venir aquí y vivir con ella. murió hace unos años. Fue entonces cuando uno de sus amigos de mucho tiempo, el señor Yoshimura, se ofreció a acogerme ".

"Suena como un buen tipo", sonrió la cabeza de naranja, encontrando que su entusiasmo era más que un poco contagioso.

"Oh, él es", le aseguró Ymir. "Pero, él puede ser solo feroz cuando quiera, así que recomiendo tratar de mantener su lado bueno lo mejor que puedas".

Ichigo se estremeció, ya imaginando una figura de estilo Yamamoto asomando justo a través de la puerta. "Gracias por la advertencia."

Su nuevo conocido sonrió, antes de dar un paso adelante y abrir la puerta de la tienda. "¡Oye, viejo! ¡Ya regresé y te traje un nuevo amigo!"

El sonido de los platos tintineantes sonó desde el interior de la cocina, justo detrás del mostrador, y pronto, el rostro de un anciano asomó por la puerta. "Ah, querida Ymir. Me alegra ver que regresaste a salvo. ¿Recogiste la harina para el pastel?"

Ymir levantó con orgullo una de sus bolsas de la compra. "Claro que sí!"

Yoshimura sonrió, antes de finalmente volver su atención a Ichigo. "¿Y quién eres tú, joven?"

La cabeza de naranja en cuestión abrió la boca para responder, pero su nuevo amigo lo golpeó rápidamente. "Este es Ichigo. No es de por aquí, y no tiene a dónde ir. Entonces, siendo la chica increíble y generosa que soy, le ofrecí un lugar para dormir por un tiempo; espero que no te importe . "

El anciano negó con la cabeza. "Por supuesto que no; no se debe dejar a nadie solo en el frío durante los días festivos. Sin embargo, debo advertirle que no permito que los recargados se agachen a cambio de nada".

Ichigo asintió en comprensión. "Eso es bueno, señor. Honestamente, iba a ofrecerme hacer algunas tareas. Puedo cocinar, limpiar y hacer cualquier otra cosa que necesite que haga. No quiero aprovecharme si le doy hospitalidad".

Riéndose, Yoshimura salió de detrás del mostrador para aplaudir al hombre más joven en el hombro. "¡Bien dicho! Ya puedo decir que me gustarás. Habiendo dicho eso, no tenemos nada que hacer en este momento, ¿por qué no te unes a nosotros para cenar?"

El suplente sonrió agradecido. "Sería un honor, señor".

Asintiendo, Yoshimura deslizó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Ichigo, mientras hacía lo mismo con Ymir con el otro. "¿Entonces para qué estamos parados? ¡Ymir aquí puede hacer un pollo asado malo!"

Al final resultó que, esta afirmación era definitivamente cierta. Ichigo se interesó en su comida de pollo, arroz y otras golosinas como un hombre muerto de hambre durante semanas. Por supuesto, solo había hecho esto después de presenciar a sus dos nuevas compañeras haciendo lo mismo. La cantidad de comida que Ymir pudo guardar fue un poco impresionante ...

El trío rió, compartió historias y, básicamente, actuó como una familia.

Después de que la cena hubo concluido, Ichigo se apresuró a ofrecer su ayuda para lavar los platos, lo que pudo decir que Yoshimura apreciaba enormemente. Mientras los dos hombres hacían esto, a Ymir se le encomendó la tarea de aspirar las migajas extrañas que podrían haber caído al suelo, lo que ella hizo sin tan solo una queja.

Sinceramente, se sintió bien, se dio cuenta Ichigo, sentirse útil en la casa. Honestamente, estaba un poco sorprendido por la facilidad con que había caído en lo que parecía ser un ritmo constante con el café para los ocupantes de larga data. En verdad, no se sentía diferente de su propia casa, menos su padre idiota y, por supuesto, un animal de peluche pervertido.

El pensamiento de su familia hizo que su corazón se pusiera pesado por un momento, pero un rápido golpe en el hombro de Ymir lo animó fácilmente. No le haría ningún bien a nadie volver a caer en la depresión, después de todo. Lo más probable es que la Sociedad de Almas se diera cuenta de que estaba desaparecido, y entre Kisuke y el Capitán Kurotsuchi, estaba bastante seguro de que eventualmente encontrarían la manera de contactarlo.

Con los platos lavados y el piso limpio, Yoshimura anunció que se dirigía a la cama. Ichigo e Ymir le desearon una buena noche de sueño, antes de sentarse en el sofá frente a la televisión de tamaño decente.

"Espero que no te importe dormir en el sofá", dijo la joven con un poco de timidez. "Si tuviéramos una habitación de invitados, definitivamente te la ofreceríamos".

La cabeza de naranja agitó su preocupación fácilmente. "Ah, no te preocupes por eso; he tenido que lidiar con condiciones mucho más difíciles que esto antes. Ahora mismo, un sofá suena tan bien como una cama de tamaño king".

Ymir se echó a reír, antes de levantar el control remoto y encender el televisor. Lo primero que apareció en la pantalla fue lo que parecía ser una especie de informe de noticias.

"¡ No se preocupen los ciudadanos, porque estoy aquí!"

Ichigo parpadeó ante el hombre bien vestido en la transmisión. Demonios, si su atuendo no era lo suficientemente notable, entonces su ridículo peinado definitivamente era ...

Ymir, por otro lado, sonrió con cariño. "Todo puede estar seguro de que es lo mejor de lo mejor, ¿sabes? Desearía haber ido a una Academia de Héroes ..."

El Substitute realmente no sabía cómo responder a eso sin parecer demasiado sospechoso. "Sí yo también."

Su nuevo amigo negó con la cabeza y le ofreció una sonrisa. "Hablando de eso, ¿qué puede hacer tu Quirk?"

"M-My Quirk?"

"Sí, tu superpoder. No me digas que eres Quirkless ..."

"N-No, por supuesto que no!" Ichigo rió nerviosamente. "Yo, uh ... soy muy fuerte y rápido. También puedo caminar en el aire".

La boca de Ymir se abrió. "¡¿Puedes hacer todo eso ?!"

Se encogió de hombros. "No es realmente un gran problema".

La morena negó con la cabeza y se rió entre dientes. "Maldición, he oído hablar de algunas personas con más de una habilidad, pero definitivamente tomas el pastel. Debes haber heredado todo eso de tus padres, ¿verdad?"

Ichigo se rió. Honestamente, ella no estaba demasiado lejos de la base con esa pregunta. "Sí, lo hice. ¿Tienes un Quirk?"

Ymir sonrió descaradamente. "¿Por qué Ichigo, una dama nunca revela sus secretos a un hombre que apenas conoce. Sin embargo, yo voy a decir que puedo sanar de lesiones normalmente fatales."

Levantando una ceja y dándose cuenta de que obviamente había más de lo que ella no le estaba diciendo, el suplente decidió dejar el tema. Una cosa era segura, sin embargo, necesitaba encontrar una computadora tan pronto como pudiera y realizar una investigación absolutamente absurda sobre estos 'Quirks' y 'Pro Heroes'.

Ciertamente ya no estaba en Karakura Town ...


	8. Gatexoverlord33

**Capítulo 33: El Coliseo de la Locura (parte 1)**

Lelei La Lalena, la mayoría de las personas que pasaban, solo la consideraría como una chica tranquila y silenciosa, generalmente enterrando su cara en sus libros, cargando su personal extraño, vistiendo su ropa sencilla. Quien no se da cuenta de cómo se ve un mago, puede simplemente mezclarla con una chica de aldea simple, o incluso con un aprendiz de erudito con sus extrañas ropas.

Aparte de su extraño cabello coloreado, su apariencia era bonita todos los días: ojos azules, verde azulado, cabello casi plateado y una cara bien formada pero lisa. Incluso como maga, no parece mucho, porque, por supuesto, su actitud tranquila y silenciosa siempre engañaba a sus rivales.

Sus rivales que aprendieron de la manera difícil, no deben asumir el poder de la apariencia externa y la actitud silenciosa. Sí, ella enfrentó desafíos antes, principalmente con su hermana. Aún así, no había muchas veces que había perdido realmente. En menos ocasiones, había juzgado mal a la gente o había tomado la guardia baja. Sin embargo, a pesar de todos sus preparativos, todas las cosas que había visto hasta ahora, ella se quedó boquiabierta, mirando alrededor en el gran salón que pasaron.

"Y este es el gran salón de iniciación. Por lo general, los grandes eventos como la graduación y las fiestas tienen lugar aquí ..."

Aburrida, anunció la figura vestida que conducía a los enviados de Rondel, mostrándolos en este magnífico lugar.

"Qu… Maestro, ¿viste eso?" justo ahora, uno de los agregados más jóvenes de uno de los Sabios señaló hacia el techo, viendo solo cielos interminables, nubes en movimiento ... y ballenas voladoras literalmente atraviesan la división. En el otro lado de la sala, un agujero en el espacio se abre, dejando pasar a las criaturas voladoras.

"¿Cómo, en nombre de La y Elange, no puedo ver eso? ¡Estúpido! ¡Mi vista es mala, pero no" eso "es malo! ¡No soy un niño ciego, estúpido!

Discutió al maestro Sage enojado, y el aprendiz graduado no hace mucho tiempo tragó saliva, alejándose ligeramente del maestro furioso.

"Sí-sí ... lo siento!"

De hecho, la vista alrededor no era algo que estos recién llegados pudieran ver bajo su vida. No importa a dónde vayan en su mundo, no importa cómo vivieron la mayor parte de sus vidas en la mágica ciudad de Rondel, las maravillas del Reino Hechicero, más exactamente la Academia Mágica de Carne, a menudo ofrecían sorpresas incluso a los veteranos de esta nación. Sus paredes - volar lejos.

La escena por la que pasaron los recién llegados y su guía se llama el "Salón de la Iniciación". Uno de los lugares más importantes, si no el más importante, de toda la escuela.

Teniendo lugar en la sala más grande de la Leycastle, fue expansiva, capaz de albergar a más de mil estudiantes de diferentes razas y todavía tiene algo más de espacio. El suelo hecho de mármol puro, losas blancas y negras cambian entre sí, casi como un tablero de ajedrez, de vez en cuando una forma de cáscara perfectamente cortada, imitando la proporción dorada aparecida en medio de las losas.

Por lo general, este lugar donde se reunía la gente, ya sea para una ocasión importante, o simplemente para reunirse, aprender o incluso ... ¡organizar grandes fiestas, bailes! Pero sobre todo, esta fue la sala donde Fluder Paradyne invitó a los magos del Reino Hechicero, reuniendo a todas las demás personas que hicieron una gran contribución a la comunidad mágica, alcanzaron un hito en las profundidades de lo arcano.

Sí, cada lanzador de magia, que está un poco dedicado al arte de la magia, quería la invitación para esta reunión privada de grandes mentes.

No solo fue alojado por uno de los mejores lanzadores de magia del Reino Hechicero, Fluder Paradyne, sino que a menudo incluso el Rey Hechicero, o en su ausencia, el otro Ser Supremo o un tutor se presentó, escuchando qué tipo de avance mágico estaba su pueblo. hecho en menos de un año, elogiándolos y ofreciéndoles apoyo para un mayor desarrollo si les gusta la idea.

Dichas reuniones generalmente siempre llevaban al menos unos pocos días, ya que los magos y eruditos reunidos no solo discutían sus teorías sino que presentaban sus resultados, a menudo terminaban dañando algo. Pero para eso fueron buenas estas reuniones: presente sus ideas y discútalas con sus colegas. Si está mal, piensa en algo que lo arregle, o incluso mejore lo dicho.

En toda la actualidad. Los que intentaron burlarse, o incluso sabotear el trabajo de otros participantes, fueron multados y reprendidos. De vez en cuando incluso se prohibió el evento durante largos años. En el Reino de los Hechiceros, no había lugar para aquellos que se burlaban del trabajo de otros sin una buena razón o explicación.

Desde que Fluder presentó por primera vez la idea de este evento a Ainz y propuso el castigo de aquellos que degradaron la calidad de este evento, sucedió menos veces de las que uno puede contar con sus diez dedos.

Aunque la magnificencia de este lugar no se puede comparar con Nazarick, Lelei y los enviados todavía miraban boquiabiertos.

Llegaron aquí a primera hora de la mañana, utilizando un carro volador remolcado por unicornios literales. Estas bestias eran raras, legendarias en el continente de Falmart. Desde hace unos cientos de años, ningún erudito lo vio y vivió para contarlo.

Estas personas las tienen, ¡y muchas más! Desde que llegaron aquí, pasando por los pasillos de la academia mágica, los enviados vieron muchos tipos de ritmos que nunca fueron vistos antes de pasar. Llenos de asombro y celos, querían cada vez más, saciar su curiosidad.

La teletransportación a este lugar estaba estrictamente prohibida, solo en el área a la que estaba destinada, se le permitía proteger contra todo lo que lo rodeaba para bloquear tales intentos.

Al igual que se pretende en un lugar adecuado que enseña magia. Estudiantes de diferentes estudios pasan por los pasillos vistiendo túnicas de diferentes colores y marcados. Las figuras caballerescas llevan armaduras encantadas y armas practicando en el patio, dándose unos cuantos cortes y cortes. Los estudiantes que practican su arte de curación pueden verse no muy lejos de ellos, ayudando a las fiestas practicantes a recuperarse.

Profesores y profesores son fácilmente reconocibles, extrañas figuras que se portan con dignidad y encanto, pero es evidente que todos esconden algo debajo de esta imagen digna ...

La joven llamada Lelei solo esperaba que también tuviera la oportunidad de conocerlos mejor, aprender algo nuevo y tener la oportunidad de visitar la biblioteca, una de las bases de conocimiento más amplias de todo el Reino de los Hechiceros.

Al encontrar una manera de curar y salvar a su hermana, comenzó a convertirse en un asunto cada vez más urgente de ella. Se podría decir que era su prioridad encontrar alguna solución ... si el Rey Hechicero rechaza su solicitud, es su única esperanza.

"..."

Cuando los enviados pasaron, Lelei escuchó atentamente, bebiendo cada palabra de su guía.

"Y este es el podio donde el director da sus discursos de apertura de semestre al comienzo de cada semestre ..."

El hombre de túnica oscura, aunque sonaba aburrido. Aún así, les ofreció el tesoro de información sobre este lugar. Sin embargo, incluso para Lelei, a quien generalmente no le importan esas cosas, era evidente que solo tomaba el rol de guía de algún tipo de presión proveniente de los niveles más altos de la escuela. O esperando algún tipo de recompensa después de terminar con esta molesta tarea.

Su rostro completamente cubierto por un pañuelo, solo su cara pálida, y sus ojos amarillos abiertos. Su voz ronca, casi como una serpiente, bebiendo algún tipo de ácido.

"Perdóneme…"

"Si niño?" Lelei se molestó, y el hombre se volvió hacia ella, sus penetrantes ojos le perforaron. "¿Cómo se puede suministrar este castillo flotante?"

"A qué te refieres, por favor, especifica".

"La flotación necesita ser alimentada por algo, ¿no? ¿Qué tipo de magia utiliza?"

"Ah, sí ... de hecho. Incluso con la magia, el equivalente en el intercambio se mantiene. Sin embargo, este castillo es diferente ..." rió de forma extraña la extraña guía, haciendo que otros recuerden el silbido de una serpiente.

"¿Cómo es eso?" Sin miedo, preguntó la pequeña maga, detrás de ella los demás enviados preparaban sus bolígrafos.

Normalmente, estos bolígrafos nunca se quedarían sin tinta, todos suministrados por el Reino Hechicero, un poco de cortesía para los recién llegados que comenzaron su viaje en la ciudad. Para los magos de Rondel, fue realmente útil.

Para la gente de Falmart, que aún luchaba con el uso de la pluma y el tintero, un dispositivo que contiene ambos, aún más compacto y cómodo de usar fue una bendición disfrazada. Más aún fue para los estudiosos y magos, cuyo trabajo diario abarcaba innumerables páginas de trabajo de copia o incluso escribir su tesis.

Para Lelei, que vio las maravillas de Nihon, la pluma no era algo nuevo. Solo se sorprendió cuando lo escuchó, por lo general, nunca se queda sin tinta. Pero para sus compañeros magos, todavía era un milagro, tal cosa puede existir.

"Utiliza la anomalía gravitacional controlada por la magia para desafiar la gravedad en sí misma, mantiene a todo el Castillo de Ley a flote. Por lo general, es suministrado por las Leylines ubicadas debajo de la ciudad, extrayendo del planeta mucha energía. Aunque existen otras precauciones de seguridad si eso falla, esas son secretos bien guardados, solo unos pocos profesores seleccionados pueden conocer ".

"¡Oh!" incluso los magos de Rondel saben lo que eran las Leylines. La energía mágica del planeta, no una cosa que ninguno de ellos se haya atrevido a jugar antes, ya que es el dominio de los dioses, la veta mágica del planeta. Cualquiera se atrevió a jugar con eso antes de llegar a un final espantoso, ya que era demasiado para controlar a una sola persona, demasiado salvaje para domesticar a un simple mago.

Tocarlo de vez en cuando estaba bien, pero ¿redirigirlo por completo? ¿Intentando controlarlo aunque sea por un momento, sin hablar de mantener a flote todo un castillo? Ni siquiera sus leyendas hablaban de tal uso o logro.

"¿No temes que se vuelva inestable y haga estallar toda la ciudad? ¿No temes que los dioses te derriben? ¿Desafiando tanto su dominio?" uno de los ancianos sabios miró a su alrededor aterrorizado como si todo el castillo estallara alrededor de él y los dioses descenderían solo para castigar a estas personas por el inaceptable sacrilegio que cometieron. Varios más siguieron su ejemplo, pareciendo asustados.

"¡Ja! Dioses, dices ..." el guía parecía divertido bajo su bufanda como si quisiera burlarse de los mismos dioses. "No digas que eres un sacerdote". el hombre de ojos de serpiente se rió entre dientes, casi burlándose del anciano divertido.

"¿Qué ... qué es tan gracioso?" ahora, el hombre mayor realmente parecía ofendido, enojado por un joven ante él que se atrevía a burlarse de esa manera. "Como te atreves…!?"

"¿Eres un lanzador de magia no?" Preguntó el guía, su tono completamente tranquilo, como si una serpiente quisiera invadir la mente del anciano.

"Sí, sí, lo soy, ¡soy el Gran Sabio de Rondel! ¡Crucifux!" Inflando su pecho, el anciano Sabio se enorgullece, como la persona que tiene delante de él, que se supone que reconoce quién es y se disculpa. Su aprendiz solo suspiró, viendo a su maestra haciendo su escena de nuevo.

"Entonces, como tal ... deberías estar más dedicado a perseguir la verdad, que adorar a los ídolos falsos. Sencillas sanguijuelas ... las criaturas solo tienen la intención de agotar tus energías mentales, tu adoración, usarte como una batería simple para sostenerse a sí mismos. ¡Nosotros! ¡eruditos, científicos! Estamos destinados a desafiar a las criaturas llamadas dioses, a buscar la profundidad de la magia y la verdad del universo. Las cosas que se llaman a sí mismas como simples tiranos, parásitos, tratan de mantenerte en la oscuridad, temiendo el potencial de el nuestro es un obstáculo que un verdadero lanzador de magia no necesita. El poder prestado solo momentáneamente, el verdadero poder proviene del yo ... "el guía recordó la cita de uno del Ser Supremo, la verdad universal de la sociedad de lanzadores de magia del Reino Hechicero.

"..."

Esto cerró al hombre mayor por un momento, haciendo que mirara hacia otro lado, mordiéndose el labio.

"Entonces esos Seres Supremos ..." preguntó valientemente Lelei, y su guía la miró con curiosidad, casi divertida.

"Son pautas ..." declaró el hombre con confianza.

"Directrices ...?"

"Sí ... nunca declararon que son dioses. De hecho, muchas veces, dijeron que no lo son. El rebaño que piensa que lo son a pesar de todo esto está desesperado por engancharse en algo que no pueden ... mejor dicho, no quiero "temiendo que puedan encontrar algo que no les gusta. En verdad, son simplemente seres con gran poder, que alcanzan su nivel actual a través de un gran esfuerzo y práctica. Todos nos dijeron esto, nunca ocultaron esta verdad".

Sin embargo, no era una teoría popular, o más bien como algo hablado en el reino. Si le preguntaron a este lanzador de magia que guiaba a la delegación de Rondel, demasiadas personas torcían las palabras de los Seres Supremos sin ningún significado, o lo complicaban demasiado. Pensando que era solo humildad de su parte. En verdad, las cosas simples a veces eran mejores. A veces, pensar demasiado da más daño que beneficio. Y el hecho, repitieron lo mismo una y otra vez, todos apuntaban hacia este camino.

"Ah, el profesor Sylthrin ..." dijo la voz detrás del hombre de ojos entornados, y el hombre serpiente solo miró perezosamente por encima del hombro.

"Profesor Gilbert ..." el hombre serpiente inclinó la cabeza lentamente mientras giraba, midiendo la figura aparentemente sospechosa. "¿No se supone que debes asistir a tus clases de nigromancia? Tus estudiantes deben estar agitados para no recibir una reprensión constante por el momento".

"Los envié a una asignación de campo, estarán bien. Mi primer aprendiz está con ellos ..." despidió la responsabilidad del extraño lich. Sus ropas rasgadas, un cráneo carbonizado de aspecto antiguo que se asentaba bajo su capucha. Dos llamas verdes amenazadoras están explorando a la gente que está delante de él.

"Oh, los enviados de Rondel, la gente del otro lado. ¿Ni siquiera me presentas, viejo amigo?"

Sylthrin se encogió de hombros, presentando a su colega. "Él es el profesor Gilbert, el profesor titular e investigador de la división de Nigromancia y Energía Negativa de nuestra institución. Lo veremos mañana bajo las lecciones de demostración".

"Bienvenido al Leycastle ..." el hombre inclinó su cabeza elegantemente. "Con suerte, su estancia será agradable ..." Por un momento, las luces se intensificaron en sus cuencas, observando a Lelei durante unos segundos, antes de devolver la mirada a su compañero profesor.

"Profesor Sylthrin, no se olvide de la reunión al amanecer, nuestros colegas lo extrañan bastante a menudo. Además, me gustaría hablar con usted antes de eso".

"No te preocupes, estaré allí ..." siseó el hombre, alejando al desconocido lich.

"Hmm, en ese caso, me despediré. ¿Puede ser agradable su estadía, honorables invitados? ¡Ah! Y no se olviden, si alguno de ustedes desea saber la verdad que es la nigromancia, búsqueme, puedo proporcionarle con créditos gratuitos que son suficientes para asistir a las lecciones introductorias de mi curso ".

"O-Por supuesto ..." uno de los ancianos Sage asintió, todavía temblando ligeramente.

Todas estas diferentes criaturas alrededor ... criaturas legendarias. Solo sus leyendas hablaban no muertos, y así, estas legendarias criaturas impías que caminaban tranquilamente en este lugar, enseñando a los estudiantes como si fuera completamente natural. En este momento, uno de ellos les ofreció la oportunidad de enseñarles la nigromancia. ¡Fue loco!

La mayoría de los enviados que envió Rondel, que venían con la delegación, eran viejos locos, que traían a su primer aprendiz como a uno más, como agregado. Para ellos, fue bastante impactante cuando un no-muerto les ofrece enseñarles. Una criatura de la que solo hablan sus leyendas, una criatura que es el enemigo de todo ser viviente, una criatura que se supone que no existe porque estaba en contra de la gracia de los dioses ...

Ya era aterrador cuando los vieron por primera vez en Dreamscope, al llegar a la ciudad su presencia era abrumadora.

"Hmm ..."

De repente, el no-muerto volvió la cabeza y vio algo en la esquina de los agujeros, esos eran sus ojos ... algo que iba a suceder en una de las esquinas del pasillo.

"Hmm, necesito investigar esto si me disculpan, un buen día para todos ustedes. Nos veremos más tarde". Con eso, el profesor no muerto inclinó la cabeza y se fue.

"¡Oye! ¡Estás ahí! ¡No hay duelo en el pasillo! ¡Usa el campo de práctica si quieres hacerte pedazos! Al menos entonces podría reunir algunas partes para mis experimentos ..."

Sylthrin solo murmuró. "Estúpido Gilbert ..." antes de continuar su guía.

De hecho, esto fue solo la primera hora, y Lelei experimentó tanto que no puede esperar lo que sucederá después. Después de todo, ella incluso recibió una beca aquí. "Una vez que Alfie esté bien y haya terminado mi negocio en Falmart, me arriesgaré aquí ..."Se permitió una pequeña y emocionada sonrisa.

Aunque estaba emocionada de estudiar aquí; Ella todavía tiene asuntos pendientes en casa. El JSDF y su hermana requerían su atención ... ella quería terminar un proyecto antes de comenzar otro. No se puede evitar; ella era tal persona No puedo dormir bien hasta que se resuelva un problema.

"Continuando nuestro recorrido ..."

Y así, el profesor Sylthrin continuó la gira, llevando a la delegación alrededor.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Alto jardín:**

En otra parte, en el alto jardín del palacio, cerca del balcón que ofrecía la mejor vista de la ciudad que se extendía debajo, se sentaron cuatro figuras.

Una mujer con el pelo dorado, con su peinado recortado bob, llegando a su hombro. Casi azules, brillantes orbes de zafiro se asentaron en su cráneo con pupilas doradas. Su rostro es hermoso, casi como un arte. Llevaba un vestido de negocios modesto pero elegante que destacaba su gran figura.

El segundo era un hombre, con el pelo negro afilado y la piel de bronce. Sin embargo, su apariencia era hermosa, años de entrenamiento y, finalmente, ejercitaban músculos escondidos debajo de su traje; No era voluminoso, su cuerpo en todos los aspectos era equilibrado.

"Bueno, querías vernos. Pensamos, incluso ahora, que la forma que usamos para hablar contigo es solo una proyección. Con suerte, será suficiente para lo que querías discutir". la tercera figura, habló, usando la voz de una niña pequeña y risueña, por su apariencia, no puede ser mayor de diez años. Con su rostro joven y su largo cabello blanco, ella era realmente una belleza. Solo sus ojos de doble color y su esclerótica negra la hacen parecer menos humana, vistiendo un lindo kimono, su asiento casi se la traga por completo.

"De hecho ... desafortunadamente, nuestros deberes nos llamaron a otra parte" El demonio cabrío de la destrucción habló como cuarto, se recostó en su asiento y luego sonrió a su amigo. Su cuerpo cubierto por un vestido elegante.

"Eso, gracias, grandes ... como ya saben, ya hablamos con Ainz-sama".

"Ah, sí, los viejos huesos ..." musitó la chica, murmurando. "¿De qué se trata? ¿No dices que necesitas nuestra ayuda una vez más?"

"Eso es ..." Michaela y Lucifer, los que se enfrentan a los grandes, se miraron el uno al otro, con un poco de vergüenza.

"Dilo; no tenemos todo el día ..."

Esdeath los urgió con una cara despreocupada, tirando de sus piernas debajo de ella, y las dos tragaron nerviosamente.

"Es un poco más complicado que eso. Por favor, déjanos explicarte mejor ..."

Los dos suspiraron, comenzando su explicación justo en el momento.

"Desde ese choque, nuestra gente no es la misma. Muchos de nosotros morimos ..." Michaela sacudió la cabeza con tristeza, todavía recordando la terrible batalla y su propia "muerte". Eso, ella fue empalada por su propia arma sagrada, convirtiéndose lentamente en escultura de sal.

"Fueron restaurados ..." declaró Esdeath suavemente, apartando la mirada aparentemente apática. "Con la excepción de unos pocos seleccionados, sus memorias se restauraron antes de ese evento. No deberían recordar nada. Ni siquiera su muerte. Como restaurarlos a la configuración predeterminada de fábrica, o cargar una copia de seguridad guardada. Ese tipo lo aseguró ... sí , ese tipo de arquitecto hizo un trabajo exhaustivo con la restauración de la línea de tiempo. Si las personas no son resistentes a tales técnicas, estarán bien. Sin embargo, los seres de su nivel de potencia generalmente resistentes a la pérdida de memoria vienen con un cambio directo en la línea de tiempo. Ya acostumbrado a tal trauma ".

"¿Qué choque?" preguntó Ulbert con una ceja levantada, y su compañero solo suspiró.

"¿Recuerdas, estuviste encarcelado en ese cristal?" la niña lo señaló, acercando sus piernas a su pecho y mordiéndose el pulgar.

"Sí ..." la cabra de la destrucción solo se rascó el cuello un poco avergonzada y enojada. "No son mis mejores momentos. Atrapados con la guardia baja, no puedo evitarlo. ¿Qué hay de eso?"

"Hah!" Lucifer resopló, ofreciendo una expresión miserable. "Como saben, lord Ulbert, tal como dijo Lady Esdeath, muchos de los superiores, en su mayoría líderes de diferentes facciones, se resisten a tales efectos que afectan la mente, o la manipulación viene con la alteración, o el borrado de líneas de tiempo completas. quienes murieron y se restauraron entre ellos quedaron traumatizados después de la experiencia. Todos, gracias a la forma extremadamente violenta en que murieron y la naturaleza "alienígena" del enemigo que los mató. La mayoría de ellos, de inmediato, renunciando y le dan el manto a sus sucesores. . "

"Hmm, pensamientos ..." declaró Ulbert, solo ganándose una mirada perezosa de su amigo.

"Supongo que eso es un problema ..." notó Esdeath, y Lucifer asintió sudando.

"Sí. Gracias a ti, ya Ainz-sama, eludimos el peligro, momentáneamente. Derrotamos a los dos guardianes del antiguo temor y realizamos el retiro responsable con su último sirviente. Nos ganaste un tiempo ..."

"¿Te refieres a ese tipo de arquitecto y eso ...?" Esdeath se rascó la cabeza, incapaz de recordar el nombre de ese tipo por un momento. "Ah, ese chico Nyarla ..." señaló a los dos sentados frente a ella.

"Correcto."

"¡Maldición! ¿Dijiste, arquitecto?"

"¿Lo conoces, Ulbert-chan?"

"Sí ..." Ulbert asintió sudando, ofreciendo una sonrisa agridulce. "Era mi amigo. O más bien como un conocido mío ... por supuesto, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Incluso podrías llamarnos amigos bebedores. Sin embargo, no siempre estuvimos de acuerdo con las cosas ..."

"Bu-pero genial!" Ulbert fulminó con la mirada a Lucifer y Michaela, quienes a cambio agacharon la cabeza con miedo en temor y sumisión. "Esa criatura. Por eso, toda nuestra dimensión casi murió. Sus sirvientes trajeron una gran destrucción a nuestros mundos y dominios protegidos. Matando y borrando a muchas personas. Debido a él ..."

"Debido a él, todavía existes, posees una mente libre ..." Ulbert les notificó estrictamente, y Esdeath observó al hombre sorprendido.

"¿No fue él quien te encarceló ...?"

"Sí, él estaba ..." Ulbert sonrió tristemente, mirando hacia otro lado, algo avergonzado.

"Entonces...?"

Ulbert dio una mirada solemne, mirando en el lejano. "Ahora, cuando mis recuerdos comienzan a regresar. Lo sé. Es un personaje incomprendido, destinado a ser perseguido, destinado a ser odiado. Aunque hay razones detrás de esto, no es culpa suya ni su acción. En cierto sentido, "Me parece, a nosotros, a los miembros de nuestro gremio. Una víctima de su propia naturaleza. Como nosotros, todos mal entendidos, nos reunimos para protegernos y para vengarnos de nuestros matones, para tener nuestra comunidad, amigos ..."

"¡Eso es imposible!" Lucifer se dispara, sus puños apretados de ira. "Debido a ese monstruo, muchos de nosotros murimos. ¿Miles de millones enviados a la nada, por qué? ¿Para liberarlo? ¡¿Para dejarlo escapar ?!"

"¿No harías lo mismo ...? Joven Lucifer ..." Ulbert cuestionó al hombre en tono solemne, y el hombre comenzó a confundirse más y más.

"¿¡Qu-qué !?"

"Para las creaciones, para los niños pequeños, sus padres, sus creadores como dioses. Sus sirvientes están haciendo solo lo que deben, protegiendo a su creador, a su maestro, haciendo todo lo posible para recuperar la libertad de sus amados padres. Usted haría lo mismo por sus padres. , no? Los que aprecias o creaste. Harías todo lo posible por recuperar a tus padres originales, a pesar de no conocerlos ... ¿no? ¿No eres el mismo? Queriendo lo mejor para tus seres queridos ... "por un momento, Ulbert Miró al Arcángel, luego a su amigo.

"Tha-eso es ..."

"Para los niños pequeños, normalmente sus padres son como dioses ... en ese caso, usted sería el mismo, ¿no? Haciendo todo, sin importar el precio o la causalidad para traerlos de vuelta. No cuidando las consecuencias, atropellando a todos en su camino. Así es como funciona cada ser viviente. No importa la raza. Incluso nosotros, los demonios ... incluso los seres, no proceden de nuestro espacio, sino de otra parte ... afuera ... "Ulbert soltó una risita divertida. "Trabaja de la misma manera. Estamos persistentemente unidos a nuestra sangre, a nuestros seres queridos. Así es como trabajamos".

"¡Pero toda esa destrucción ... su naturaleza! La profecía ..."

"Profecías ... jeje!" Ulbert se rió una vez más, su tono se llenó de rencor y ridículo. "Las profecías, el destino son cosas sobrevaloradas. Son solo herramientas ... juguetes de los llamados seres superiores".

"¿Herramientas?" Michaela levantó una ceja, mirando a Ulbert con curiosidad.

"A los seres superiores, a los llamados dioses les gusta jugar sus juegos, controlan el flujo de la historia según sus planes ... su" gran diseño ". Jugar al ajedrez con simples mortales, como niños ... como villanos. Todo esto solo para beneficiarse en el A largo plazo, o simplemente por diversión, la persona decide. Para esto, por lo general crean planes, profecías, se venden a los mortales, y menos informados, bajo el disfraz llamado "destino" ... "

Ulbert levantó sus manos con garras, haciendo comillas.

"En verdad, no es nada más que maquinaciones de ellos, su intromisión con el flujo de causalidad. Imagínese como la rata en un laberinto, múltiples salidas y formas de salir, pero desde arriba, usted decide dónde irá la rata bloqueando su camino, forzando a encontrar otro camino. Los que tienen el poder deciden dónde terminará la rata ... en una picadora de carne, o al final encontrarán el queso. Esdeath-chan puede decir algunas cosas sobre esto, sospecho ... Después de todo, una de sus especializaciones apuntaba a hacer esto, si lo recuerdo bien ".

Ulbert miró a la niña pequeña, esperando una respuesta, pero ella solo jugó con su cabello, rizándolo alrededor de su dedo. "Qué…?" la niña que hasta ahora miraba a lo lejos, recuperaba su sentido, parpadeando, despistada.

"Nada, querido." Ulbert se rió entre dientes, acariciando la cabeza de la proyección, y la niña asintió con la mirada en blanco.

"De acuerdo…"

"En general, esta profecía, si es que creo que está bien de la que hablas, no fue más que una prueba de fallos si el" Arquitecto "si alguna vez logra regresar. Es una prueba de falla para unir a la gente y desterrarlo una vez más . Nada más, hay ... "Ulbert se rió de todo corazón. "¡No hay otro significado detrás de esto! Solo para levantar la oposición contra él, imagínelo como un falso enemigo e imagínelo como la persona a quien culpar. ¡Todo, para dar un enemigo común para que la gente se una!"

"Bu-pero ¿por qué ... por qué los primeros harían eso?"

Por un momento, Ulbert permaneció en silencio, su rostro adoptando una expresión amable.

"Usualmente tememos lo que no entendemos". Ulbert lo puso corto. "Y en su caso, eso no puede ser más cierto ... en cierto sentido. Es un ser que no proviene de esa dimensión. Tan similar a mí, sin embargo, diferente. Él es ..." miró a la vista, regalando una vista solemne. "Un alienígena de un sobreviviente de una civilización perdida hace mucho tiempo".

"¿Quieres decir que es un jugador?"

Preguntó Esdeath de repente, ganándose una mirada extraña de Lucifer y Michaela.

"Casi, mi querido amigo, algo similar pero diferente. En los primeros días, despistado, un ser errante con un potencial infinito, que se encuentra bajo las alas de los primeros primordiales de ese plano, de donde provienen Lucifer y Michaela. Ah, la vida, ¡Y muerte! ¡Sí, ése era su nombre! Antes de que el tiempo llegara a existir, como padres de crianza afectuosos, tomaron al niño bajo sus alas, solo para preparar las medidas de contador. Solo para preparar su traición. Su uso ... para su "mayor "Objetivo. Preparar el plan ..."

"Que plan?"

"Eso, desafortunadamente, incluso yo no sé ..." se rió la cabra de la destrucción. "Lo más probable es que incluso el arquitecto no sepa lo que los dos pretendían hacer con él".

Justo ahora, ante los ojos de Ulbert, se jugaba un recuerdo, un recuerdo de lo que el "Arquitecto" le mostró sobre su llegada a la dimensión. Cuán confuso, despistado, perdido, era ... el último miembro de una raza perdida.

"Viendo el potencial en él, amando a ese niño más que nada, y sin embargo, destinado a ser su chivo expiatorio. Su herramienta de creación, unidad, ¡y quién sabe qué más! Un rol tan triste, la Vida y la Muerte destinados a ese niño. triste cuento ... "

"Ulbert-kun ..."

"Sí, Esdeath-san, ¿qué necesitas?"

"Dijiste que te encarceló en ese cristal. Si dijiste que él era tu conocido, entonces, ¿por qué te encarceló?"

Ulbert se rascó la cabeza, tratando de pensar duro, extrañamente, este recuerdo todavía estaba borroso. "Lo siento, todavía no lo recuerdo. Pero estoy seguro; tenía una buena razón para hacerlo".

"Entonces, fue por esos dos ..." ella apretó su puño, luciendo realmente enojada. "Derribaré ese mundo, átomo a átomo. Partícula por partícula ..."

El espacio-tiempo se hinchó a su alrededor, haciendo que los mensajeros infernales y celestiales a su alrededor parecieran aterrorizados, sintiendo el poder infinito que emanaba de su proyección. Toda la ciudad comenzó a sacudirse ligeramente, incluso el espacio-tiempo se desarrolló en todo el planeta.

"Sush ... no seas tan apresurada ..." en el siguiente momento, Ulbert le dio una palmadita en la cabeza, haciéndola parecer confusa, aleccionando su ira momentánea.

"Ulbert-san?"

"No arruines la belleza con una destrucción sin sentido, ese no es el camino del villano ..."

"¡Pero Ulbert-san!" la niña suplicó, pareciendo preocupada.

"Todavía no sabemos el cuadro completo. ¿Qué digo siempre sobre los villanos?"

"Un villano siempre planea, actuando solo cuando es necesario. No precipitado, sino calculador, atrayendo a los héroes a su guarida cuando todas las variables se ponen en su lugar. ¡Luego destruyéndolos con estilo! No les damos oportunidad de escapar, pisando fuerte su plata de esperanza. "

Esdeath recitó las palabras de Ulbert como si lo estuviera leyendo en un libro, y Ulbert asintió, sonriendo.

"Eso es cierto ... pero dejaste lo más importante ..." Ulbert sacudió su índice dando una conferencia, sonriendo.

"Un buen villano también prefiere mantener el daño bajo control. Destruir su propio dominio de un héroe molesto, y sus enemigos no lo harán. Matar a los criados sin razones tampoco lo hará. Después de todo, si están muertos, quién lo hará. ¿Servir al señor oscuro ya la dama?

Al escuchar esto, Esdeath parecía confundida, sabiendo a qué se refería Ulbert, pero sin tener idea del significado oculto de la última parte, por lo tanto no dijo nada, solo miró a su amiga, parpadeando y asintiendo. "Veo.."

"En vez de eso, pongamos a la gente en contra del héroe, utilícenlas como ratas para conocer su ubicación exacta. Ser un villano significa que no debemos ser malos con los sirvientes o crueles con las personas que están debajo de nosotros; solo significa que castigamos y destruimos a quienes no tienen piedad". en contra de nosotros. Sea razonable, no deje lugar para negociaciones ni debilidades. Siempre tenemos un plan y una meta a largo plazo, más que cualquier héroe engañoso ".

"Oh, esto es tan nostálgico". Ella se secó una gota de lágrima. "Es como que nos separamos hace unos días ..."

"En efecto."

La niña y el demonio de la cabra se sonrieron mutuamente. E incluso Lucifer, el maestro de los planes parecía aterrorizado.

"Lu-Lucifer, tengo miedo ..."

"Yo también ..." el infernal y el celeste se apretaron mutuamente las manos, al ver la locura en los ojos de los dos Seres Supremos, era demasiado para manejar. En el siguiente momento, reconocieron que se tomaron de las manos y se apartaron, sonrojándose.

"Ah, lo siento, de vez en cuando exagero un poco. No le prestes atención."

"Sí, sí ..." los dos, enfrentados a los Supremos, tragaron aterrorizados. "Sobre nuestra petición ..."

"Sí, ¿qué te parece? Lo siento, nuestro pequeño flashback tomó un tiempo considerable. Indica lo que quieres".

Ha llegado el momento, y los dos abrieron la boca al mismo tiempo, inclinando sus cabezas en sumisión.

"A la luz de los acontecimientos recientes, a la luz de los cuentos del infernal Señor, Ulbert Alain Odle. Y el hecho de lo que Lady Esdeath nos hizo - detener la invasión, el fin de nuestro universo por sí solo". arrodillados se colocaron para ambos. "¡Nos gustaría pedirles a ustedes dos que se conviertan en el Guardián del reino! ¡Por favor, acéptelo!"

"Hah?" Ambos se quedaron sin aliento, mirándose el uno al otro parpadeando.

"¿Qué, guardián?" preguntó la niña, confundida.

"Yo-tu no sabes?" Lucifer y Michael miraron hacia arriba parpadeando, y Esdeath negó con la cabeza. Aunque, Ulbert, de alguna manera, era consciente de lo que significa. "Por favor explique…"

"O-ok ..." Respirando hondo, el enviado infernal comenzó su explicación. "The Guardian es una persona, o más bien, dos ... seres poderosos que presiden los siete pilares, protegiéndolos contra el daño y la interferencia externa. Si es necesario, proteja a la gente de todos los panteones. Protectores de nuestro universo. Hay No hay cargo más alto o puesto honorífico que este ".

"Tanto los Anigiris como el concilio infernal estuvieron de acuerdo, ustedes dos serían candidatos perfectos. Ambos considerando su raza y poder. Los otros panteones tampoco tienen ninguna objeción en contra".

Michaela explicó, y Ulbert y Esdeath se miraron atónitos, solo por un momento, como en el siguiente.

"Bueno, eso es todo un honor ..." Ulbert parpadeó sorprendido. "Y con gusto ..."

"¿Qué dijo Ainz-san al respecto ...?" la niña miró con una expresión plana, tirando de sus piernas debajo de sí misma y mordiéndose el pulgar una vez más.

"No digas que estás tan unido a esos viejos huesos que ni siquiera puedes actuar sin su permiso", preguntó Ulbert irritado, pero Esdese todavía lo ignoró, continuó mordiéndose el dedo, ignorando a su amiga.

"Qué fue lo que dijo el…?"

"Bueno, él dijo ..." Lucifer y su compañero se miraron, algo llenos de dudas. "Él está bien con eso hasta que tú estés ..."

Por un momento, Ulbert sonrió, hasta que escuchó la respuesta de la chica. "Entonces paso ... lo siento".

"¿¡QUÉ-QUE !?" Fue inaudito que alguien dejara pasar la oportunidad. Cualquiera que sepa el título sabe bien cuánto honor fue este. ¡Qué clase de poder e influencia viene con eso!

Los guardianes de los siete pilares eran figuras legendarias, incluso los diferentes panteones los respetaban y les temían. Su misma existencia movía montañas. Su movimiento trajo cataclismo para palabras completas. Su tarea era tan importante; actuaron como quisieron hasta que mantuvieron su juramento, protegieron los pilares y el universo.

Pero es por eso que siempre eligieron dos, para que los dos puedan mantenerse controlados. Su papel era importante, actuando como los guardianes de los siete pilares y el reino. Confiarle a alguien irresponsable y completamente malvado que abusaría del poder no lo haría.

"Bu-pero por favor ... considéralo ..."

"Lo siento, pase, no tengo tiempo para tal cosa, tengo suficiente trabajo como para hacerlo. Mi investigación, documentación, etc. etc."

"Ya veo ..." los dos enviados miraron hacia otro lado avergonzados, no esperando que su oferta fuera rechazada tan fácilmente.

"Por cierto ... ¿Qué pasó con los guardianes anteriores?" Preguntó Esdeath de repente, mirando a los dos que estaban delante de ella, y a cambio, volvieron la cabeza.

"Murió en la última edad, creo ..." respondió Michaela vacilante, mirando a otro lado mientras se rascaba la cara.

"¿Cuál fue la razón de su muerte?"

"Nosotros ... no lo sabemos a ciencia cierta", admitió Lucifer con sinceridad.

"¿No sabes cómo? Fueron tus guardianes, ¿no? Deberías saber dónde los colocaste".

"Bueno ... hace unos dos mil años, el cosmos tembló y su presencia desapareció. No podemos encontrarlos desde entonces. Nuestra investigación apuntó hacia una invasión externa ... Se detuvo repentinamente antes de llegar a los pilares. Fuera de eso, no hay rastro que pasó."

"Y no elegiste nuevos desde entonces ..." esto era sospechoso, no solo para Esdeath sino para Ulbert también. "Curioso lo que hiciste en los últimos dos milenios, entonces. Parece que los necesitabas en el último evento cataclísmico, ¿no? Si no estuviéramos cerca, ya habrías desaparecido. ¿Eres un idiota o qué? ¿Gran agujero en tu defensa? ¿Incluso cierro mis puertas después de salir de mi casa o crees que no te van a robar?

Los dos enviados llenos de culpa y vergüenza desviaron la mirada. De hecho, con los guardianes alrededor, pueden detener todo esto antes de que comience. De hecho, la culpa es que el consejo celestial no haya elegido nuevos guardianes después de la desaparición de los últimos, esperando y esperando su regreso desde entonces.

"La necesidad no fue seleccionar nuevos. Pensamos que los dos últimos seguían vivos, solo que estaban fuera de nuestro alcance, y hasta el último momento, pensamos, nos las arreglamos sin ellos". Michaela se encogió algo vergonzosa.

"¡Por favor, entiéndalo! Para la santificación y la inauguración de los nuevos Guardianes se requiere un ritual serio y largo. El otorgamiento directo de los poderes de los pilares a los elegidos es un asunto serio. En su caso, eso puede no ser necesario, Lady Esdeath . "

La niña levantó una ceja, haciendo que el enviado infernal temblara de miedo. "Se requieren años incluso para preparar este ritual", agregó Lucifer, por último, encogiéndose.

"Elegidos ... ha!" Esdeath se rió entre dientes, mirando a Ulbert sensual. "Recuerda, Ulbert-chan, ¿qué dijimos acerca de este" elegido uno "sin sentido después de que cada escena hablara sobre eso?

"¡Sí!" Ulbert le devolvió la sonrisa. "No necesitas un elegido. Solo necesitas cinco grupos de personas para resolver el problema y conquistar el calabozo. ¡Fufufu! ¡Elegidos, qué divertido!" murmuró al final.

Lucifer y Michaela observaron a los dos todavía boquiabiertos, y los dos solo sonrieron.

"Lo siento, pero tengo que rechazar la oferta. En cuanto a Ulbert-chan. Esa es solo su decisión ..."

"¿Estás seguro, Esdeath-chan, viene con mucho poder cuando lo escuché?" Ulbert ofreció, sonriendo tentador a su amigo.

"Ah, Ulbert-chan ... ¿no lo sabes? Dado el poder solo de forma temporal. Espero no tener que recordártelo. Puede ser retirado en cualquier momento por el que te lo entregue. El poder dado es una correa , el que te lo otorgó puede controlarte. ¿Realmente deseas esclavizarte por la voluntad de algún mecanismo cósmico, cualesquiera que sean estos siete pilares ...?

Ulbert se volvió hacia delante, pensando, y luego, en un momento, comenzó a hacer una mueca. "Tienes razón. Renunciar a mi libertad después de tanto tiempo en ese cristal no sería más que irresponsabilidad".

"Entonces te niegas ... ya veo ..." Lucifer suspiró, profundamente dentro de la sospecha de la respuesta, mirando un poco desesperado.

"¡Oye! ¡No estés tan triste!" ella se recostó en su asiento. "En su lugar, trata de encontrar una alternativa. Debe haber algo que pueda ayudar. En el peor de los casos, siempre puedes llamarme, a Ulbert o incluso a Ainz-san para que te ayude. Podemos pedir el precio, pero no esclavizaremos Tú, ¿verdad, Ulbert-kun ...?

Durante largos momentos, Ulbert se quedó callado. "Ulbert-san?" Sólo su instigación y su mirada le hicieron responder.

"¡Agh! ¡Bien! ¡Deja que sea a tu manera! ¡Puedes llamarnos! Además, sería malo si mis ciudadelas de la fatalidad y otras cosas se destruyeran. Pasé un tiempo considerable construyendo esas cosas y reuniendo mi colección. De hecho, sería una ¡Qué vergüenza después de recordar dónde pongo mis cosas!

"Entonces ... nos sentimos aliviados, tenemos dos guardianes obedientes ...", tanto el infernal como el celestial suspiraron aliviados, mirándose unos a otros sonriendo.

"¿Tienes una colección?" Esdeath casi se sobresaltó, su espíritu coleccionista se encendió al mencionar las "cosas" de Ulbert.

"Si, quieres verlo?" Ulbert le devolvió la sonrisa y la niña asintió vigorosamente.

Ulbert y Esdese charlaron. Como dos niños emocionados, uno que ofrece al otro para mostrar su colección de juguetes.

"¡Owaaa! ¡Sí! ¡Llamemos a Ainz-san también! ¡Sabes cuánto acaparador es!"

"Todos somos acaparadores ..." añadió Ulbert, riéndose entre dientes.

Mientras tanto, sus invitados los observaron un poco de buen corazón, ya que incluso estos dos seres poderosos pueden actuar como niños a veces.

"Me hacen recordar nuestra infancia ..."

"¿Crees eso?"

"Sí ..." el arcángel asintió, mirando al príncipe de las tinieblas con un poco de tristeza solemne, luego de vuelta a los dos.

"Entonces, nos colocamos en sus manos. De cualquier manera, podríamos contactarlo una vez que surjan las necesidades?"

"Basta ..." Esdeath levantó la mano, deteniendo al arcángel de inmediato.

"¿¡Qué!?" Los dos enviados se miraron confundidos. "Pero tu dijiste…"

"Dije, ayudamos si lo necesitamos, no lo hacemos de inmediato, sin que ustedes intenten resolver sus propios problemas. No confíen completamente en nosotros. Lo ayudaremos si es absolutamente necesario, pero si nos llama de cada problema lamentable tuyo, no te ayudaremos. Puede que no sea una solución perfecta, pero debes elegir a esos dos "guardianes" entre vosotros. Al ver tu impotencia en esa situación, puede que no sea una solución perfecta, pero la única resolución satisfactoria sobre la que nos notificó ... y la única que no nos molesta con la vigilancia constante ". Así lo dijo la niña pequeña, volviendo la cabeza en señal de molestia.

"Bu-pero…" gimió Michaela, mirando a Lucifer.

"Como dijimos, ayudamos, pero es posible que no estemos disponibles todo el tiempo. Si se trata de eso, deben resolver el problema por sí mismos". Ulbert continuó, pareciendo estricto.

"¿Qué dicen ustedes, por qué no se ponen el manto? Parecen lo suficientemente aptos, con la moral en su lugar para no abusar del poder de ese tipo, ¿qué dicen?" Para la oferta de Esdeath, los dos se miraron, luego sus muslos, apretándolos como niños que hicieron algo terrible.

"No somos dignos de ..." Michaela murmuró temerosa.

"¿Sabes que no eres digno, o temes que no puedas hacer la tarea correctamente ...?" Esdeath levantó una ceja, observándolos preguntar ... no hubo respuesta, y esto firmó que la respuesta está ahí.

"Entonces, se resuelve". Esedath suspiró, satisfecha con la conclusión, cruzando las piernas sobre su asiento.

"Dale a nuestro consejo nuestros saludos y el mensaje; que ustedes dos nuestros votos se conviertan en esa cosa" guardiana "de ese pilar, cualquiera que sea ... aunque es su decisión a quién eligen al final, pero si causan otra tormenta de mierda con su actitud deslumbradora, Auriel "Me reporté bajo el último cataclismo, personalmente empujaré mi puño contra su trasero, y no seré amable ... Tuve suficiente limpieza del desorden de otras personas. A pesar de la apariencia, soy lo suficientemente mayor como para no tolerar esa mierda ..."

"Ah, qué terrorífico ..." Ulbert se rió alegremente. "Créeme, ella generalmente cumple su palabra, literalmente ... se comporta, o algo terrible pasará". La señaló con algo de sudor.

"Ya veo ..." el arcángel miró a la chica de pelo blanco con inquietud.

"Entonces, gracias ..." los dos se inclinaron ante los Seres Supremos.

"¿Algo más que necesites? Como sabes, el tiempo es dinero. Y odio perder dinero ..."

"Sí, hay algunas cosas más para discutir que requieren su atención ..." y, por lo tanto, discutieron las pocas cosas que quedaron con el señor infernal y el último híbrido de su tipo.

Poco después, Lucifer y Michaela regresaron a su embajada donde un Thor borracho los esperaba, completamente destrozado y eliminado de los múltiples barriles de cerveza que bebía.

"¡Más cerveza para el dios del trueno!" el bostezo ¡Bluergh! La alfombra nunca será la misma después de que el Thor atado, sujeto por una cadena hecha explícitamente para esto, ofreciera su contenido estomacal. Cerca de él, una nota colocada cuidadosamente sobre la mesa.

'Trata con este idiota tú mismo; Ya tuve suficiente de molestar a mi idiota hermano ...

'Atentamente,'

'Loki ...'

"Ah, justo lo que necesitamos ..." ambos enviados suspiraron derrotados, incapaces de averiguar qué hacer con el aplastado dios del trueno que mientras tanto se quedó dormido una vez más, roncando pacíficamente en su vómito.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: en otro lugar en una posada:**

"¿Por qué ella está aquí ...?" sentada en una posada, Itami le susurró a la semidiosa, sentada tranquilamente de lado.

Rory solo probó su cerveza antes de responder, ofreciéndole una sonrisa dudosa. "Se veía bastante deprimida, pensé que sacarla podría cambiar eso ..."

"¿Pero no te disgusta? Recuerda lo que había hecho ..." Tuka se inclinó más cerca, señalando a la cuarta persona sentada cerca de ellos mientras susurraba.

"Bueno, Giselle siempre fue así. Y no podemos culparla realmente; después de todo, fue su orden de diosa. Aunque ella pecó contra mí en el pasado, nunca la disgusté. Más bien, al igual que su maestra, ella me da escalofríos…"

"¡Puedo oírte!" La persona hablada gritó, su piel azul se volvió roja de vergüenza y rabia.

"Oh, lo siento ..." Rory ofreció una sonrisa no tan apologética, sacando su lengua. "Pero debes admitir que necesitabas este pequeño viaje. Eras como un trapo lavado".

"¡Ugh! ¡Solo déjame en paz! ¿Por qué acepté esta invitación ... por qué no puedo quedarme en la embajada y ahogarme en alcohol?" Giselle bajó la cabeza, viéndose bastante deprimida.

"¿Tal vez porque estabas deprimido? ¡Vamos! ¡Anímate un poco! ¡Estamos en un gran lugar, una posada!"

"¿Y por qué debería alegrarme?" Giselle levantó la vista, todavía escondiendo la mitad de su rostro en su brazo, murmurando con tristeza. "Fui humillado, golpeado en el suelo varias veces. A pesar de que soy el heraldo de Hardy, soy completamente impotente contra ellos ... casi no puedo cumplir mi tarea. ¿Puede ser peor? No lo creo. Soy como un ser humano impotente. aquí."

"Sí, sí ... impotente ..." Itami se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza, ofreciendo una sonrisa irónica, Tuka haciendo lo mismo, acariciando la espalda de Itami. "No te preocupes padre, está bien ..."

"¡Oh! Hardy-sama ... ¡¿Qué hice mal ?!" '¡ruido sordo!' Giselle dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, a punto de llorar.

"Bueno ..." Rory sonrió suavemente. "No fue sorprendente. Frente a tal oposición, incluso yo sería impotente. No te castigues por eso. En vez de eso, alegra que todavía estés vivo. Ainz-sama fue bastante indulgente con tu forma y la de tu maestro. Incluso lograste completa tu tarea, pasa tu mensaje directamente. Disfruta de pequeñas victorias y pequeñas cosas ". Rory palmeó el hombro de su colega, bebiendo su bebida.

"Ni siquiera digas una palabra, solo lo estás empeorando ... ¿cómo debo darle su mensaje a Hardy-sama? ¿Cómo debo regresar después de tal falla? Si ella oye la amenaza que él le envió, yo seré la elegida. quien culpó y ejecutó! "

"Bueno, básicamente fue culpa de Hardy. Así que no se puede evitar ..." Rory se rió entre dientes, pareciendo bastante divertida por el estado depresivo de su compañera semidiosa.

"No ayudando ..." murmuró Giselle. "Oh, Hardy-sama, ¿por qué lo hiciste?" Sin embargo, ahora que lo piensa, la misma Hardy nunca le dijo que fue ella quien abrió directamente "esta" puerta. Ella solo dijo que sintió la apertura de otra puerta de entrada a su mundo, y que estaba emocionada por eso.

"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos hoy, Tuka? ¿A dónde quieres ir?"

"¡Ara! ¡Ara! ¿¡No es mi turno !?" Rory golpeó la mesa mientras se levantaba ofendida, poniendo mala cara a Itami.

"Bueno, básicamente, seguimos tus instrucciones ayer, y nos trajiste a ese lugar caro ..." Itami le recordó a Rory, y la gótica Lolita se puso mala cara.

"Pero todos encontramos algo que nos gusta. ¡Vamos! ¡Será bueno una vez más!" Rory fastidió a Itami, quien solo suspiró derrotada. No fue bueno para él. Básicamente gastó más de la cuarta parte de su asignación en ese lugar.

"Ser el único hombre en el grupo a veces apesta ..."

Pensó en sí mismo, observando a Tuka que se comía su pastel feliz, descartando la carga del mundo, y luego mirando a Rory, que trató de animar a Giselle un poco, con menos que más éxito.

"Con Lelei visitando ese colegio mágico, me quedé con los dos ... bueno, tres, contando a Giselle. ¿Qué hacer ...?"

Itami planeaba pasar su día en su habitación, planeando ponerse al día con las novelas ligeras que traía consigo. Él realmente quería hacerlo, descansó un poco, ya que en los últimos meses no tuvo un momento libre gracias a las chicas y la constante necesidad de su trabajo.

Incluso el último día, cuando regresaron a sus habitaciones, el enviado japonés lo llamó de inmediato para discutir algunas cosas, hacer su trabajo y asesorar sobre las costumbres de este mundo. Eso, con toda honestidad, realmente no puede hacerlo.

Con la Región Especial, estuvo bien de alguna manera, ya que pasó meses literales allí para conocer mejor a la gente y su cultura. Pero con el Reino Hechicero, fue difícil, ya que apenas conoce su cultura. Solo viviendo del conocimiento que Raidyn, Momon, Zeno y su grupo compartieron con él, logró de alguna manera.

No era mucho, pero Suzuki parecía satisfecho con lo mucho que Itami ofrecía. Y ahora que lo pienso, Itami se sintió un poco miserable ganando su salario haciendo tan poco. Solo estando aquí, recorriendo la ciudad con las chicas, comprando, luego pasando una hora con su trabajo diario. Era como si hubiera engañado al sistema. Se sentía como un empresario que usaba las lagunas para obtener su riqueza.

"Pero supongo que siempre preferí mi afición a mi trabajo. Solo puedo beneficiarme de esto. Sin embargo, ¿por qué esto se siente un poco mal?"

"¡Oh! Itami-dono, Rory-dono, Tuka, ¿estás aquí?" en el siguiente momento, una voz musculosa pero joven de un hombre golpeó sus oídos, una voz que todos reconocieron.

"¿Zeno-san? ¿Yao?" el elfo rubio se acercó a ellos, detrás de él siguió a Yao.

"¡Es bueno verlos, chicos! ¿Cómo habían estado? ¿Qué están haciendo en la capital?" Zeno miró a Giselle pero no dijo nada, Yao estaba haciendo lo mismo. Hardy ya no era ella, y la deidad patrona de su tribu. Ella no tenía nada que ver con ella.

"¡Ah! Sólo turismo ..." murmuró Itami humilde, pero Rory le golpeó el brazo "suavemente". "¡Auch! ¡Hey! ¡Rory!"

"Estamos aquí para representar a nuestras facciones". Ella sonrió con orgullo.

"¡Sí! ¡El padre es el consultor de Nihon! ¡Tiene un papel importante! ¡Incluso conociendo al Rey!" Tuka agarró el brazo de Itami, colocándose entre su escote, sonriendo con orgullo.

"¡¿Es eso cierto, Itami-dono ?!" Los ojos de Yao y Zeno se ensancharon. ¡En toda la actualidad, muy pocos plebeyos pueden realmente encontrarse con el rey! Incluso Zenón, el héroe de esta nación, habló con Ainz solo dos veces menos de doscientos años.

"Sí ... algo similar". Itami miró hacia otro lado, avergonzada.

Sin embargo, como se dijo, no sintió que hiciera ningún trabajo significativo en comparación con el pago que recibe. No como se quejó ni nada. Finalmente, al menos tiene algo de dinero; puede apoyar a su ex esposa, que siempre lo regañó por dinero.

"Aunque, extrañamente, en el último mes, recibí solo algunos mensajes de ella. Lo más probable es que su nuevo manga, con los tres protagonistas basados en Rory, Raidyn y Momon, comience a traer algunos fondos significativos".

Quién sabe, al final, es posible que sea Itami quien le pida dinero a ella, interpretando el papel del ex marido molesto. Realmente lo merecía después de cuánto tiempo la ayudó.

"Eso sería realmente un progreso ..." Pero después de leer la primera versión en bruto, ella le envió preguntándole su opinión. No se sorprendería si se convirtiera en el nuevo One Piece en unos años. Incluso la versión en bruto era tan buena.

"¡Oh!" Zeno y Yao se quedaron sin aliento, pensando en Itami bajo una luz completamente diferente.

"Entonces, chicos, ¿por qué están aquí? Ustedes dos ...?"

Itami los señaló sutilmente, y Yao miró hacia otro lado sonrojándose, Zeno solo parecía confundido, sin tener idea de lo que Itami quiere decir. "N-No, Itami-dono, solo estoy aquí como el enviado de mi gente. Y ser Zeno-sama es mi dueño ..."

"Hah, ella comienza de nuevo ..." Zeno solo suspiró derrotado, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No soy tu dueño, Yao, lo hablamos muchas veces. De todos modos, la esclavitud está estrictamente prohibida en el reino".

"Bu-¡Pero Zeno-sama! Tú y tu grupo salvaron a mi gente. ¡Mi vida les pertenece!" Al igual que Tuka con Itami, Yao abrazó al elfo musculoso, apretando su brazo más cerca de su pecho.

Esto, por supuesto, ganó muchas miradas por parte de las patrocinadoras. Pero no se puede evitar, Zeno era una figura bien conocida en el Reino, ¡y soltera en eso! Innumerables pretendientes se alinearon frente a su puerta, incluso los reyes de unas pocas naciones más pequeñas le ofrecieron a sus hijas. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, todavía no encontró un compañero.

Aunque, la verdad, el secreto detrás del hecho de que todavía no estaba casado era tan simple como la luz del día.

El gran Caballero del Sol ... el gran Zeno Cruzerious fue un poco simple en cierto modo, apenas reconociendo si una mujer se está acercando a él de esa manera. No importa cuán genio o cuán fuerte sea en lo que se refiere al arte del combate y al ser un paladín, nunca fue bueno con las mujeres. "Densa como una roca ..." ¡Sí! La gente llama así a una persona así.

"Hmm, aún así, Yao, hablamos de eso. Ser amigos está bien, pero no puedo poseerte ..."

"Qué pena ...", murmuró ella en voz baja, ni siquiera Zeno, que estaba a su lado, lo oyó. "Tienes razón, fui demasiado lejos!" La elfa oscura volvió la cabeza, pareciendo avergonzada, Rory solo sonrió al ver la relación creciente de los dos. "Interesante ..." murmuró en silencio solemne.

"Así que ... Ummm! Chicos? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No digas que es solo una coincidencia?"

"Bueno, en toda la actualidad ..." Zeno miró a Yao, ofreciendo una sonrisa extraña. "Es ... en realidad nos dirigimos al coliseo de Carne para el concurso de hoy. Yao solo me molestó que quisiera beber algo antes de eso".

"En toda la actualidad, fue usted quien lo ofreció, Zeno-sama, acabo de aceptar la oferta". El elfo oscuro lo corrigió humildemente bajando la cabeza.

"Sí ... claro ..." y el hombre grande se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza tímidamente.

"¿Concurso?" Rory parpadeó, los otros tres también levantaron una ceja. "¿Qué concurso?"

"¿No lo escuchaste?" Rory, Tuka y Giselle negaron con la cabeza. "No." "No." "No." Todos están mirando a Itami al final; El hombre se quedó en silencio por un momento.

"Puede que escuche algo al respecto", admitió con leve dificultad.

"¿¡Qué !? ¡¿Y no me lo dijiste ?!" Rory frunció el ceño, se veía bastante enojada y golpeó la mesa que tembló. "¡Lo único bueno en el Imperio son sus juegos, y casi me obligas a dejar un espectáculo así !? ¡Qué vergüenza, Youji Itami! ¡Qué vergüenza!"

"Qué vergüenza ..." Tuka también negó con la cabeza, viéndose bastante maliciosa.

Giselle, la primera vez desde que entraron en la posada, se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Vergüenza ... ~"

"Lo siento ..." e Itami se enfurruñó. En serio, solo quería un día libre. ¿Es esa una gran petición hoy en día?

"¿Que juegos?" Giselle preguntó al final, generalmente no está interesada, pero esto despertó su interés.

"Oh, Giselle-dono, ¿tú también estás aquí?"

"Como puedes ver ..." Giselle suspiró renuente, burbujeando con su bebida ligeramente ofendida. Era toda una visión, ¿por qué todos aquí la ignoraban?

Parece que, en este mundo, una semidiosa como ella es una visión tan común, que simplemente desaparece con su actitud media entre la multitud.

"Por favor, perdóname; simplemente no esperaba que estuvieras aquí, sentado con Rory-dono encima de eso. ¿No son ustedes dos enemigos?"

"No diría que somos enemigos ... nuestros dioses solo ..."

"No nos gustemos ..." Giselle terminó la oración de Rory, y el apóstol de la oscuridad de la locura solo suspiró derrotado.

"Ya veo. En ese caso, espero que nuestra oposición pasada no perdurara más, y podamos comenzar en una pizarra limpia".

"Lo que pasó, pasó ..." Giselle se limitó a encogerse de hombros, ignorando el arco de Zeno. "Tenías una tarea; tenía una tarea. Desde entonces, aprendí lo pequeña que soy. Esos monstruos más grandes que cualquier apóstol son comunes" ... se estremeció, recordando todo lo que experimentó.

La llegada del Señor del Dragón, cómo esa bestia la acorraló, cómo esa diosa elfa oscura la arrastró, agarrándola del cabello como si fuera una especie de muñequita, en su defecto impotente.

Su tiempo en el campamento de la embajada cerca de Dreamscope ... La presencia sofocante y aplastante de esa diosa demonio y, sobre todo, la oscuridad infinita que presenciaba cuando se enfrentaba a Ainz. ¡Ella nunca lo olvidará!

Dificultades como estas romperían incluso la mente más fuerte. Y Giselle estaba en el punto en el que prefería suplicar a su diosa que cesara la enemistad entre los lados y se disculpara, en lugar de incitar a la ira de los dioses de este lado. Si incluso sus sirvientes son comparables, e incluso superan a Hardy, entonces los dos no tendrán ninguna posibilidad contra los grandes cañones. Serán aniquilados si ella no puede convencer a su dama de que detenga sus caminos.

"Ah, lamento eso ... nuestros líderes pueden ser un poco ..." Zeno sacó el cuello de su ropa bien hecha. "De miedo…"

"Hmph!" Giselle solo resopló antes de volver a su bebida.

"Entonces, ¿quieres venir? Conozco a algunas personas, aún puedes registrarte en la batalla si hago algunos tiros".

"Yo prefiero pasar, lo siento ..." Itami suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¡Vamos, padre! ¡Será divertido!"

"¡Sí, Itami, no seas cobarde! ¡Emroy-sama odia a los cobardes!" Rory golpeó el hombro de Itami "débilmente", ese golpe dejó una magulladura en su hombro.

"¡Ok! ¡Ok! ¡Bien! ¡Dios mío! Pero solo lo veré. ¡No estoy lo suficientemente loca como para estar cara a cara con los gladiadores!"

"Está bien; pelearé en tu lugar también. No querríamos que murieras demasiado pronto. ¡Aunque no importa, tu alma ya es mía!" La futura diosa del amor pega su lengua traviesa, haciendo que Itami se estremezca.

"Ni siquiera lo menciones ..." Itami solo se enfurruñó, sorbiendo su bebida en depresión mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

Ya era bastante malo cuando Rory lo mencionó por primera vez. Pero ahora, sacarlo una y otra vez ... No puede ser realmente peor. Le gustaba Rory, en cierto sentido, ¿pero pasar la eternidad con ella? Prefiere morder la bala. ¡Sus constantes avances ya lo empeoraron!

Debido a su apariencia, y las continuas cosas "lascivas" que intentó hacer con él fuera de la pantalla, temía que, una noche, la policía militar irrumpiera en su puerta, ¡y no podía hacer nada! Porque ella estará encima de él, escondiéndose en su cama bajo la manta de la noche. Sabiendo su agarre, ni siquiera puede escapar de la fuerza de la chica.

Esa situación ... cuando una joven preadolescente está durmiendo encima de él, lo más probable es que no pueda explicarlo, no importa cuánto lo intente, al ver a Rory. Puede parecer que es menor de edad para la mayoría de las personas, ¡cuando en realidad tiene más de novecientos años! ¿Quién puede explicar esto?

Además, su comportamiento de vez en cuando también respalda la afirmación de que solo es una niña. De vez en cuando, ella es demasiado juguetona, dice cosas inapropiadas, o pretende ser más joven de lo que realmente es. Como él la conoce, ella solo lo empeorará deliberadamente, terminando con él en la cárcel al final.

"¡Onii-chan me dio muchas golosinas!"

Con solo esta frase que suena inocente, será enviado a la prisión por largos años, el lugar donde ganará un montón de "golosinas" a su espalda.

"No quiero pensar en eso ..." No hablo de una vez que muere, y si lo que ella dijo es cierto, tuvo que jugar sus juegos hasta la eternidad. " Prefiero no hacer eso ..."para muchos Otaku, esto sería considerado como el cielo. Para Itami, quien conoce a Rory desde hace meses, fue peor que el infierno ...

"Mumble, mumble, mumble, mumble ..." Nadie entendió lo que Itami murmuró bajo su nariz; Así, todos lo miraban confundidos.

"¿Cuál es su problema?"

"Ni idea…"

"Oh, padre ..." Tuka sonrió torpemente al final, sacudiendo su cabeza con una visión.

"Entonces, ¿quieres venir?"

"¡Por supuesto que queremos!" Antes de que alguien pudiera decir su opinión, Rory los inscribió, de pie al lado de Zeno, levantando a Giselle.

"¡Oye! ¡No me toques!"

"No seas así, será divertido ...", un apóstol susurró al segundo, y la mujer de piel azul solo gruñó. "Bien entonces ..." aceptando la oferta indigna.

"Lidera el camino, Zeno-san!" Rory gritó alegremente.

"Pero queríamos…"

"Picar, no hay tiempo que perder, mi hacha sed ..." y con eso, Rory empujó a la gente, instando al paladín a mostrar el camino. Desafortunadamente, contra el apóstol de la guerra y la locura, ninguno de los dos pudo hacer mucho.

Giselle está demasiado deprimida, Zeno demasiado educada para detenerla. Los otros tres simplemente impotentes para detener a una entidad inhumana como Rory.

"¿Qué he conseguido de nuevo?"

"No seas así, padre; ¡será emocionante!"

Tuka trató de animar al primer teniente, pero esto solo lo hizo sentir peor. "Nunca debí haber dejado la cama ..."

...

Como de costumbre, el servicio Carne Taxi fue rápido y confiable, disponible en toda la ciudad y llegó al destino previsto en poco tiempo.

En menos de una hora, la banda llegó al coliseo de Carne, ubicado en la sección este-oeste de la segunda, a saber, la capa "media" de la ciudad.

"¡Guau!"

La multitud ya era grande, y al mediodía comenzó a volverse cada vez más gruesa a medida que más y más personas llegaban para ver el grandioso espectáculo. En la parte frontal de la enorme construcción, colgaba un lienzo que proyectaba sobre los juegos actuales.

**"Parece que nuestros luchadores están luchando. ¡Vamos a animarlos!" **Dijo la voz del locutor, y en un instante!

"¡Owaaa! ¡Vamos!" "¡Lucha contra ellos!" incluso desde afuera, la multitud que mira el partido, esperando en la línea que se escabullía por completo hacia la entrada, aclamaba, enraizada por los luchadores que luchaban contra los monstruos en la arena.

Bestias y monstruos salvajes luchan contra guerreros, ladrones como figuras y lanzadores de magia. Parecía que, al igual que en Roma, la gente de esta nación también amaba esos espectáculos brutales.

"Estamos a tiempo; solo empezaron los partidos" Taster "..."

"¿Partidos de prueba?" Itami parpadeó, mirando a Zeno preguntando.

"Básicamente, las bestias y los monstruos luchan contra profesionales voluntarios. Generalmente ayuda a animar a la gente antes de que comience el gran evento y comience el campeonato".

"¿Quién se ofrece voluntariamente en tal cosa?" Itami frunció el ceño, incapaz de entender por qué alguien arriesga su vida contra la bestia de esa naturaleza. Puede ser que fuera cobarde. Aún así, no puede entender a las personas que arriesgan su vida solo por un poco de emoción.

"En su mayoría aventureros, o personas que quieren medir su fuerza contra diferentes bestias o personas. Haciéndolo en un ambiente controlado".

"Ambiente controlado ..." murmuró Itami amargamente, recordando las cosas que leyó sobre los gladiadores romanos y la arena. Solo se controlaba que los esclavos luchadores no podían escapar del ring ni ganar peleas organizadas. De lo contrario, se controlaba tanto como un nido de avispas como un balón de fútbol.

"¿Entonces no son los esclavos los que pelean?" Rory parpadeó, en el Imperio, usualmente es así.

"No, como saben, en el Reino de los Hechiceros, la esclavitud está prohibida. Sin embargo, hay algunas personas que lo hacen para ganarse la vida. Gladiadores profesionales, luchadores en la arena, pueden llamarlos".

"¡Oh!"

La gente en el carro asintió, entendiendo, y la caja se cerró lentamente en la gran arena.

Es como su contraparte del Coliseo en la Tierra, solo que más grande y más grande. Sus muros miden por lo menos setenta y cinco metros de altura, trescientos metros de radio. Capaz de albergar al menos mil quinientos miles de espectadores.

Hacia su entrada principal cuatro, en el camino ancho, dos filas de estatuas que llevan a los dos lados, representando a guerreros, figuras vestidas y ladrones como personajes. Luchadores, guerreros, gladiadores ... figuras famosas lucharon y ganaron fama en la arena antes.

En el medio, en la parte superior de las escaleras que conducían a la entrada, se alzaba una estatua imponente, que mostraba a un insecto caminando sobre sus dos pies, una fusión entre mantis y una hormiga. La figura tenía cuatro brazos, uno con una impresionante alabarda, que ofrecía una estatura honorable y guerrera. Como una persona que está vigilando la entrada de la arena, siempre vigilante, sin permitir un pase indigno.

"Ese insectoide parece familiar, ¿dónde lo vi antes?" Itami acarició su cara de barba, tratando de resolverlo. Estaba seguro de haber visto esa estatua en alguna parte.

"Esa es la estatua del Señor Cocytus. El emperador de los desperdicios congelados y el dios más aracnoides e insectoides de tipo culto. También es el guardián del quinto piso de los pisos sagrados de Nazarick. Un ser honorable con el espíritu de un verdadero guerrero."

Zeno explicó, inclinando su cabeza en respeto hacia la estatua.

"¡Oh! Ahora recuerdo que había muchas estatuas de edición de coleccionista y figuras de acción sobre él. Quería comprar algunas. Pero era absurdamente costoso. Era bastante malo, al final, tuve que pagar por todo las cosas que compraron las chicas ".

Itami olfateó miserable, casi con una expresión de llanto, mirando a Tuka y Rory, sabiendo de quién era la culpa. "Lo siento, padre ..." Tuka se mordió la lengua con malicia. "Pero debes admitir que tampoco puedes resistirte ..." solo suspiró derrotado, de hecho, incluso compró algunas cosas a pesar de que ya gastaba demasiado en las chicas. Él no puede evitarlo; esas cosas eran realmente geniales

...

Lentamente, llegaron a la entrada, pero de forma extraña, Itami, y el resto no esperó en la fila como todos los demás, sino que se fue de inmediato a uno separado cerca de ella. A medida que se acercaban a esa puerta más pequeña, de inmediato, un enorme trol de seguridad con un traje y sombreros se interponían en su camino, casi pareciéndose a ciertos agentes de una película, donde la agencia de cazadores de extraterrestres del gobierno llevaba esos trajes negros.

Detrás de él, sus colegas le dan una mirada desagradable a la banda.

"Entrada VIP, también, sin armas ..." las criaturas usaron su vocabulario simple, apuntando a las mesas cerca de la entrada.

Mirando a su alrededor, la multitud era interminable, y sería imposible ganar la entrada si quisieran esperar por todo. De hecho, no pueden entrar antes del final del día. La gente se escabulló desde la entrada, hasta el final de la plaza donde se encontraba el Carne Coliseum.

Afortunadamente, ser un famoso aventurero de rango adamantino tenía sus ventajas.

"Soy un VIP; están conmigo ..." Simplemente levanta su placa de adamantina con su identificación, luego apunta detrás de él, el troll asintió, exploró la placa con un objeto mágico, observó el resultado en el dispositivo y luego asintió.

"Bienvenido Zeno-sama ... disfruta tu estancia". La criatura desbloqueó inmediatamente las cadenas que bloqueaban la entrada.

Aparentemente, este pequeño artículo es suficiente para que la seguridad los deje pasar, ganando muchas voces quejándose a sus espaldas, pero también se escuchan muchos jadeos y murmullos de adoración, provenientes de las personas que reconocieron al famoso aventurero del reino que pasaba.

"¡Oh, mi herida! ¡Es él!"

"Zeno-sama!"

"Por favor, ¿puedes meterme?"

No se puede evitar; tenía unos "pocos" fanáticos entre la gente. Pero después de sonreír, saludar un poco, decir algunas palabras y dar algunos autógrafos, continuaron su camino: Itami y el resto se están apretando detrás de los anchos hombros del elfo para no perderse.

Era evidente, como en la mayoría de las secciones VIP, que los corredores que conducían a los salones separados estaban separados de la ruta que las personas simples toman para llegar a sus asientos. Limpio y ordenado, un espacio cerrado, decorado con las pinturas del pasado, y los actuales campeones y gladiadores.

"¡Oh!" Rory y Giselle inspeccionaron todas las fotos con asombro, adorando a las figuras heroicas y brutales de ellas. Incluso como apóstoles, su mundo apenas contenía tantas figuras de aspecto legendario que ahora ven.

Y después de unos minutos de caminata, el grupo finalmente llegó a la puerta de madera con el número de 99 "Sunbreakers". etiqueta.

"Wow, Zeno-san, te estás volviendo loca, puedes alquilar una sala VIP como esta ..." murmuró Itami con cierta reticencia mezclada de asombro en su tono, recordando que nunca podría permitirse alquilar una lujosa suite sin quebrar. Incluso por un día, era imposible; Era la triste y deprimente verdad.

"No es solo mío; es de mi equipo". Zeno se rió entre dientes, girando la llave y abriendo la puerta.

"Aunque al principio estaba en posesión del equipo de mi maestra, ella se rindió por nosotros. Incluso para nosotros, como un famoso equipo de rango adamantino, es difícil obtener una sala de estar tan alta en el coliseo central. Ganar un" cuadro "este alto solo es posible a través de la cesión del propietario anterior. En este nivel, por lo general, solo los grandes tiros, los políticos y las personas cercanas a la familia real pueden obtener un lugar. Sólo un nivel está por encima de este, el lugar donde por lo general el Los Seres Supremos, sus hijos y los verdaderos vasallos de Nazarick descansan cuando deciden ver un partido ".

"¡Oh!" El grupo asintió, mirando alrededor.

La habitación era espaciosa, hecha para verse y sentirse igual que, e incluso más lujosa de lo que pretendía ser. Antes de la ventana de vidrio, varios cómodos sillones y sillones hechos de cuero se colocan cuidadosamente, haciendo que parezca que se hundieron en el suelo al principio. La habitación también contenía un pequeño bar con una cocina, un mayordomo de muñecas que limpiaba el mostrador y miraba hacia los recién llegados.

"Bienvenido, Zeno-sama, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?", La muñeca se inclinó sin emoción, dando la bienvenida al maestro.

Con todo, esta habitación contenía todo lo que Itami imaginó, aún más, incluso había una mesa que parecía una mesa de billar en la esquina.

"¿No estás mimado?" murmuró, suspirando un tanto triste.

"Bueno…" se rió Zeno. "No era frecuente que la maestra me echara a perder, pero cuando lo hacía, por lo general iba a toda marcha".

"Ya veo ..." anterior, Itami simplemente no podía imaginar a Raidyn como una figura materna, pero ahora, al ver esta habitación, no puede evitar verla de otra manera. Como una madre que exigió el máximo, pero arruinó a su hija cuando estaba satisfecha con el resultado.

"¡Ah! ¡Mi amigo! ¡Así que finalmente llegaste! ¡Pensé que nunca vendrías!"

Un hombre vestido con un vestido noble salió de una de las habitaciones de la lengua, sonriendo y dando la bienvenida a su amigo.

"Julian ..." Zeno asintió.

"¡Ah! ¡Y la hermosa Lady Yao aquí también! Es bueno verte, mi señora". El hombre le dio un beso en la mano a Yao, tan rápido y elegante que la elfa oscura no tuvo tiempo de apartarlo. Era evidente que este hombre tenía mucha experiencia con esta acción.

"¡Rory! Teniente primero, Tuka, y ..." Julian permaneció en silencio, viendo a la mujer de piel azul mirándolo.

"Lady Giselle ..." retrocedió un poco, intentando preservar su fría compostura. "E-Es bueno verte de nuevo, mi señora ... ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? He-Hehehe ..."

"¿¡Tú!?" Giselle se puso completamente roja, cargándose contra el hombre, pegándolo a la ventana de cristal, colocando su impía en su cuello. "¡Dime una buena razón para no matarte y arrastrar tu alma ante Lady Hardy!"

"Ven, ven ... podemos hablar de esto. Estoy seguro de ello ..." Julian, también conocido como Dandelion, levantó su mano a la defensiva. Antes de él, la escuálida Dragonoid que lo levanta fácilmente del suelo agarrando y arrugando su ropa de calidad.

"Lo sé, hice algo malo contigo, y tengo la intención de hacerlo bien ..."

"¡Incluso tu espantosa muerte no puede lavar el pecado que cometiste!"

Estimado lector, no tiene que preguntar, Giselle estaba enojada a lo grande, empujando el borde de su guadaña contra el cuello del apuesto hombre, estaba lista para desollarlo de inmediato.

"Giselle, ~ somos invitados aquí ... ~" '¡Clang!' Rory dio un paso adelante, su Halberd resonando en el suelo. Su tono puede ser juguetón, pero su cuerpo dio una presencia peligrosa y sedienta de sangre. Era casi visible en el aire.

"¡Me humilló! Al distraerme con sus dulces palabras, ¡debería cortar sus bolas y colgarlas de mi guadaña como un amuleto de buena suerte!"

"Eso ... eso sería bastante desafortunado, Lady Giselle ... por favor, déjeme explicarle mis acciones. Déjeme compensarle ..."

"Diente de león-sama, dónde estás, vuelve a la cama. Hace frío aquí ..." En el momento siguiente, una mujer se asomó desde el dormitorio, su pudor solo estaba cubierta por una manta blanca.

"Un momento, querida ... estoy un poco ocupada aquí ..." Sudó al hombre con una sonrisa forzada.

La mujer confundida era hermosa. Con sus mechones oxidados, su piel bronceada y sus ojos color esmeralda de aspecto exótico, uno podría pensar que era una belleza de clase mundial. En su cabeza, dos orejas caninas giraban a la izquierda y a la derecha en confusión, empujando la manta con sus manos peludas más cerca de su pecho.

"O-Ok ..."

"¡¿Quién es esa puta ?!" Giselle siseó, de inmediato.

"¿¡Puta!?" Esto hizo que la mujer saliera con una expresión malhumorada, inflando su gran cofre hacia afuera.

"¡Solo para notificarte, soy la primera heredera de la famosa familia Chientrope! ¡Fits como tú deberían saber su lugar ... criatura humilde!"

Diente de león ya negó con la cabeza, tirando de su cuello, firmarlo no es una buena idea. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Dos mujeres están a punto de pelear ... incluso él no puede parar eso. Y normalmente, él apoyaría tal acción. Pero no hoy…

"De Verdad…?"

Giselle sonrió, ya sabiendo el mejor castigo para el hombre. El primero, de las muchas torturas que eventualmente vendrán.

Puedes vencer al hombre hasta el suelo. Él se pondrá de pie. Incluso puedes darle una patada en las nueces, él se recuperará, pero si rompes su orgullo y buena reputación para los pequeños ... de lo que él casi no se recuperará.

De repente, dejó que el hombre cayera de nuevo al suelo, actuando como si se desmayara, colocando el dorso de su mano sobre su frente dramática.

"¡Oh, Señor Diente de León, ~ dijiste que yo era el primero !? ¡Que seré el único, incluso me propusiste! ~"

"¿¡Qu-qué !?" El hombre retrocedió confundido, no le gustaba a dónde iba esto.

"¡Oye! ¡¿Eso significa que tu propuesta no significa nada ?!" La mujer de orejas de perro también se acercó trotando, mirando al hombre, sus orejas levantadas peligrosas.

"¡Ja! ~ ¡Pensar que te di mi primera vez! ~" Giselle casi estalló mientras decía esto, ofreciendo la expresión más triste y desconsolada que podía reunir. "Verdaderamente vergonzoso ... oh, e incluso me permití vivir tus fetiches conmigo. Un pensamiento tan deshonroso ... ~" Giselle hizo su parte, interpretando a una chica que se desmayaba.

"Señoras, por favor, esto es un malentendido ..." Dandelion trató de explicarlo, pero era demasiado tarde.

"¡Pervertido!" '¡Tortazo!' "¡Gusano desviado!" '¡Bofetada!' El Chiantrope y el Dragonoid lo abofetearon, y de la bofetada de Giselle, fue arrojado contra la pared, desmayándose por un momento.

La noble dama la agarró de la ropa, caminando hacia la salida.

"¡Se lo diré a todo el mundo, incluso a mi padre! ¡Solo mira, nunca obtendrás ese trato comercial! ¡Nuestra alianza ha terminado! ¡Me aseguraré de que nadie haga un trato contigo!" 'Golpe'

La puerta se cerró detrás de la noble muchacha semidesnuda, y Giselle solo sonrió. "¡Ah! ¡Sabe a victoria! ~" De alguna manera estaba satisfecha, aún no en el punto, pero más cerca de finalmente tener su venganza.

"Ah, Julian, realmente debes mantener tu hobby en casa ..."

Zeno se acercó, levantó la mano y sanó la cara hinchada de su amigo con su magia ligera.

"¡Cuántas veces tuve que decir que bailas sobre hielo delgado! Una vez, tu suerte se agotará. Sin tu cabeza, casi no puedes aventurarte y escribir tus novelas".

"Pero, ¿qué es la vida sin un poco de peligro? ¿Mi querido amigo? ¿Cuánto vale vivirlo al máximo?" el noble bardo sonrió, masajeando su rostro adolorido, el elfo rubio se burló, ayudándolo a levantarse.

"¿Estarás bien?"

"Sí ... le explicaré la situación a ella. No te preocupes ... ese trato comercial que ya tengo en mi poder. ¡Jajaja!" la bardo sonrió, riendo nerviosa, y su amigo entrecerró los ojos con desaprobación, Yao solo miró al hombre con los ojos llenos de disgusto, atrapando su cabeza con un disgustado "¡Hmph!"

"Ah, diente de león, veo que no puedes estar fuera del problema. Primero ese dragón, ahora esto ... ¡Tch! ¡Tch! ¡Tch! ¡Tch!" Rory negó con la cabeza traviesa, mirando al hombre sensual.

"Ah, querido Rory, querida diosa, ¡ya sabes cómo funciona el amor! Necesita ser compartido, refinado, o no tiene sentido ..."

"Punto justo ..." se rió entre dientes. "Como la futura diosa del amor, solo puedo aprobar ese pensamiento".

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Julian se volvió hacia Giselle. "Por favor, Lady Giselle, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para corregir mis errores?"

"Tu vida será suficiente ..." Giselle ofreció con una burla. "Por ahora…"

"A-algo más ...?" El hombre pidió sudar. "Te aseguro que hay muchas cosas que puedo ofrecer ... Soy mucho más valioso vivo".

"Ya veremos ..." Giselle miró hacia atrás, con una sonrisa invisible en su rostro, ciertamente disfrutó del sufrimiento del hombre, y esto fue solo el comienzo de su cruzada eterna de venganza.

"O-Claro ..." suspirando y secándose el sudor con su pañuelo, Julian, también conocido como Dandelion, se volvió hacia su líder.

"Entonces, Zeno, estás aquí solo para mirar, o ..."

"Participa, yo participaré. Rory, ¿quieres venir?" se volvió hacia la futura diosa del amor, y ella asintió con una gran sonrisa.

"Si, esa es mi intención! Giselle?"

"¿Qué?" El apóstol azul se burló, ya sentado en un sofá, rellenando los bocadillos preparados sobre la mesa.

"¿Quieres venir? Será divertido, como en los tiempos de antaño ..."

"Hmm ..." Giselle se preguntó por un momento, llenándose la cara. "Tengo un poco de hambre ... pero ¿por qué no? Me quedé dormido en los últimos días. Necesito algo de ejercicio. Con suerte, estas personas pueden ofrecer algún desafío". Ella inclinó su cabeza unas cuantas veces, chasqueando los dedos. "Mi guadaña tiene sed ..."

"¡Espléndido, será un partido emocionante! ¡Los animaré a los tres!" Giselle asomó la cabeza hacia la bardo, dándole una mirada asesina.

"¡Acabas de cerrar la boca, maldita sea! ¡No hemos terminado todavía!"

"O-Ok ..." Julian retrocedió, sudando pesadamente. "Buena suerte a los tres ..."

"Umu ..." Zeno asintió, girándose hacia Itami. "Itami-dono, siéntete como en casa. Lo que necesites, la muñeca lo preparará para ti ..."

El muñeco del mayordomo mostró un pulgar hacia arriba, señalando con la cabeza hacia el maestro. "Tha-gracias ..."

Con eso, los tres se fueron, Giselle, agarrando todo el tazón de la merienda antes de irse.

Itami solo suspiró cuando la puerta finalmente se cerró, cayendo en el sillón. "Pensé, ¿está realmente bien que usen esas armas? ¿Y si matan a alguien?" él sabe, fue una pregunta estúpida que formuló en su cabeza, como lo fue la arena. Según la historia, los romanos solían enviar personas, arrojándolas contra bestias peligrosas, sin remordimientos, vitoreando mientras morían. ¿Por qué sería esto diferente?

Pero aún así, este era el Reino Hechicero donde la esclavitud era una práctica prohibida. Deben tener alguna regla contra la masacre sin sentido. ¿No? O no tiene sentido. "Eh!" "Además, usar esos artefactos" piadosos "que Rory y Giselle usaron debe ser demasiado, ¿no? Es casi como hacer trampa. Un humano normal ni siquiera puede levantar esas armas.

"¿Algo está mal, Itami-kun?" Julian preguntó gentilmente, tomando asiento cerca de él.

"Ah, nada ..." forzó una sonrisa, sin pensar en nada. Cualquiera que fuera el caso, era su cultura; no tenía derecho a quejarse. Ya se ganó tanto aquí.

"Un jugo y un poco de ensalada por favor!" Tuka ya comenzó su viaje, usando su vergüenza proveniente de su naturaleza inocente, la chica se aprovechó del servicio gratuito y le ordenó al mayordomo de la muñeca.

"Reconocido, qué tipo de jugo y ensalada quieres ..."

Itami no puede evitar sentir; No puede terminar bien para él.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Arena Backstage:**

Con su completa armadura dorada, Zeno caminó con los dos apóstoles. En su espalda una espada de oro y un escudo. Por su lado un gladius y un cuchillo. Llevándose el casco bajo el brazo, silbó. "Veo muchas figuras famosas hoy ..." sonrió, su sangre ya hirviendo, esperando el desafío.

"Bueno, mira eso ..." Mirando a su alrededor, Rory también ofreció una sonrisa maliciosa. Al menos cientos de participantes esperaron en esta sala, todos ellos humanos, demi-humanos, incluso algunos seres heteromorfos están presentes. Cerca de las salidas los caballeros de la Muerte montan guardia.

"Entonces, ¿cuándo empezará?"

"Pronto ..." zeno zumbó.

"¿Y cómo serán las batallas? ¿Es una a una? ¿O ...?"

"La primera ronda será una pelea total. Los últimos cincuenta se enfrentarán en duelo por el título: Tiger Champion of War".

"Ah, qué título tan interesante ..." Rory murmuró emocionada.

"¿Lo hiciste antes?" Giselle preguntó desconfiada, mirando alrededor, sus ojos vieron muchas figuras prometedoras. Demi-humanos de un tipo diferente, humanoides, enanos, humanos, elfos, incluso algunas figuras grotescas con cuernos y colas.

"Sí ... participé un par de veces".

"¿Cuántas veces te las arreglaste para ganar?"

"No una vez…" suspiró deprimido, ofreciendo una sonrisa forzada al final. "Pero una vez, tuve suerte al llegar a las últimas rondas clasificatorias ...", sonrió sombrío, recordando sus partidos en esta arena, volviéndose aún más deprimido de inmediato.

"En realidad nunca gané el título ... aunque estuve muy cerca". Fue realmente vergonzoso, perder tan cerca del título solo porque se negó a renunciar a su honor. "Una victoria es una victoria ...", como decía siempre su maestro. Sólo los perdedores dicen; "Pero yo era honorable ..." cuando perdieron.

Una victoria es una victoria; una pérdida es una pérdida. Los perdedores no se les permite quejarse.

Sí ... su materia fue tan dura. No puedes esperar que tu enemigo te sea fácil porque eres honorable ...

En verdad, este torneo que el Rey Hechicero autorizó después de que su reino hubiera sido solidificado sus raíces, se originó en el antiguo Imperio Baharuth. Sirvió bien hasta ahora, encontrando talentos en la multitud, personas que hasta ahora no tenían otra oportunidad de expresar su talento, o buscaron una oportunidad de carrera en este negocio, se beneficiaron y ganaron bien una vez que obtuvieron algo de práctica.

Naturalmente, en este torneo "tigre" exacto, para ser justos, solo las personas que aún no han alcanzado una cierta escala de dificultad pueden participar. Después de todo, sería simplemente aburrido y no produciría ningún resultado si, por ejemplo, un pariente de Dios despertado o un verdadero vasallo venga aquí y elimine a todos los participantes con un solo golpe.

Los que están por encima de este nivel tienen su propio torneo, la arena bien preparada para ellos, preparada para sobrevivir a la destrucción causada por esos individuos.

"Oh, me pregunto cuán afortunado tenía que ser para ganar ..." Rory se rió entre dientes.

A su alrededor, la gente hizo sus últimos preparativos, muchos de ellos con ropa de cuero, platos y cestas de cuero inmaculado, llevando diferentes armas. Pero incluso hubo algunos que lucían túnicas elaboradas, que llevaban un bastón: ruedas y sacerdotes mágicos, uno podría llamarlos en un entorno de fantasía. O incluso, sin usar armadura, yendo a la lucha con el cuerpo desnudo y sin armas, monjes, como llamaron aquí los artistas marciales.

"¡Ah! Si este no es el Zeno justo, ¡no sé quién!"

"Dram ..." Zeno entrecerró los ojos, girándose hacia la figura que se le acercó.

"Probando tu suerte otra vez, pequeña elfa ... Fufufu ..."

El que apareció ante ellos tenía una parte superior musculosa de un hombre bestia cubierto solo por unas pocas correas de cuero, que poseía una herencia racial que lo convertía en un pariente lejano de un centauro y un orto. De hecho, este guerrero era un Zoastia, llevando diferentes pinturas tribales en todo su pelaje.

Su cara de tigre sonrió, mostrando su diente de sable, sus pupilas doradas escaneando su oposición. Su cuerpo cubierto por cicatrices, firmando que era un veterano de muchas batallas.

"Y mira eso, incluso trayendo a las niñas pequeñas a la pelea ... Fufufu ... un humano y un ..." inspeccionando a Giselle de punta a los pies, pensó. "¿Una batgirl? ¿Es ella una especie de híbrido? Qué lamentable ..."

"¿¡Te atreves!?"

Giselle iba a saltar, tallar los ojos del hombre. Ella, ¿un simple murciélago? ¡Qué presuntuoso! ¡Es una draconoide orgullosa! El mejor guerrero de su tribu. ¡El heraldo de Hardy! ¿Cómo se atreve un mero hombre bestia a ofenderla?

"Giselle ..." Zeno negó con la cabeza, haciendo que la chica volviera a bajar, todavía mirando a Dram. "Tendrás tu oportunidad con él, bajo los partidos ..."

"Hmm, como si ella pudiera ..." Dram apoyó su enorme hacha sobre su hombro; otro descansaba sobre su espalda. "Vuelve a calentar la cama de una noble niñita, esta es una lucha para los verdaderos guerreros". justo ahora, Dram miró a Rory, viendo cómo la niña lo miraba fijamente, sus ojos se llenaron de excitación, sosteniendo su dedo delante de sus labios. "Sabrosa…" susurró ella con malicia.

"¿Qué estás mirando ... pequeña puta?"

"Ah, alma de guerrero, Emroy-sama te recibirá ..." dijo confiada, asintiendo al hombre.

"Niño estupido…"

"¿Por qué vienes, Dram? ¿No se supone que debes prepararte?"

"Ya terminé ..." se rió entre dientes el hombre, mostrando sus largos colmillos. "Acabo de venir a inspeccionarte una última vez antes de que destruya esa bonita cara tuya. Tu maestro no podrá salvarte esta vez".

"Solo preocupate por ti mismo ... para no tener una cicatriz en tu espalda accidentalmente, como la última vez ..."

La criatura entrecerró los ojos enojada, y Rory sintió la rabia que se acumulaba en su garganta. Solo el locutor le hace detenerse para actuar de manera precipitada.

**"Por favor, todos los participantes se reúnen cerca de las entradas. La primera ronda pronto comenzará ..."**

"¡Hmph! Cuídate, pequeña elfa, para no perder accidentalmente tu cabeza ... fufufufu ..."

"Amigo tuyo ...?" Preguntó Rory cuando el hombre bestia se fue.

"Más como un rival ..." Respondió Zeno mirando a la espalda del hombre mientras desaparecía en la multitud, hablando a uno de los sacerdotes que ofreció alguna bendición a los participantes.

Con eso, Dram regresó a su lugar, la gente se alineaba lentamente delante del portcullis.

...

**"¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Bienvenidos a la pelea anual de Tiger! ¡El torneo más grande en el Reino de los Hechiceros para la clase media!"**

"Owaaa!"

Dio la palabra al anunciador, y miles y miles de personas aplaudieron. Todos los asientos llenos hasta el borde. De hecho, este torneo fue famoso en todo el reino.

**"En este año, como siempre, fuimos testigos de muchas luchas, muchos actos heroicos e incluso cobardes bajo la mirada protectora de los Seres Supremos, todos en el nombre de la victoria y la guerra. Con los" Catadores "terminados, las bestias echaron atrás sus plumas. ¡Es el momento para el verdadero espectáculo! ¡Con el cierre de la víspera de Año Nuevo, comenzará el torneo final de la clase media de este año! ¡Demos la bienvenida a nuestros futuros campeones! Y perdedores ... "**

Bajo la ola de interminables vítores y palmadas, los portcullis en los cuatro lados se abrieron, permitiendo que al menos un millar de participantes entraran en la arena expansiva.

El suelo cubierto por arena amarillenta, en varios lugares más oscuros, como la sangre lo pintó de esa manera, aún más manchas completamente carbonizadas, cristalizadas por el calor. Por encima de la entrada cuatro, se levantaban cuatro enormes estatuas, representando a los Seres Supremos observando el combate.

Una era una figura alta con una armadura típica de samurai, sosteniendo una odachi en el suelo que era casi más alta que él.

El segundo era una figura de caballero, que llevaba una armadura de chapa completa con un casco que tenía un enorme zafiro incrustado en el centro, justo como el que tenía en su pecho, irradiando luz pura y divina. También está adornado con una capa atada alrededor de su hombro izquierdo. Además, está armado con una espada y un escudo.

El tercero solo puede ser descrito por la palabra, ninja, vestido con un traje de ninja estereotipado con una máscara extraña y dos espadas en su cintura, una en su mano mientras toma una postura medio en cuclillas, lista para atacar a sus enemigos.

La última ... era una figura extraña, una chica que llevaba solo un elegante peto delante de su pecho y una gabardina fría que llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Su ropa realmente se parece al uniforme de un oficial de la Gestapo alemana. Una katana gemela colgaba una sobre la otra en su lado izquierdo, donde descansaba su mano. Un extraño casco sin orificios que le cubría toda la cabeza. Una máscara, que por su apariencia dio una mala premonición para sus enemigos, casi parecía el dispositivo de restricción colocado en la cabeza de las chicas mutantes de un determinado anime con "vectores".

**"En este año, al igual que en cualquier otro año, puedes ver la crema de la clase media ... ¡los oponentes de la escala del tigre están luchando entre sí! ¡Todo en nombre del Rito de la Guerra!"**

Lentamente, la masa llegó a la mitad de la arena, muchos saludando a la audiencia. Solo unos pocos de ellos permanecieron en silencio, mirando alrededor y midiendo a los enemigos que no tuvieron suerte hasta ahora.

"¿Tigre?" Preguntó Rory, confundida. "¿No son esos gatos animales de tipo?" incluso ella sabe lo que es el tigre, leyendo sobre ellos previamente en el mundo de Itami, también conoce algunos animales similares en Falmart.

"Sí. Aquellos que quieren pelear en la arena, separados en cinco clases, de acuerdo con sus niveles de poder. Este es un torneo para personas con nivel de desastre de tigre. Gente como nosotros".

"¿Tigre? ¿Disminuyen la calificación de un apóstol al nivel de un simple animal? Es un poco ofensivo ..." Giselle murmuró un poco deprimida.

"Lo siento, pelear con Rory-dono anteriormente, y de acuerdo con el mago midió tus capacidades de combate bajo el registro, las personas como ustedes dos encajan en esta categoría".

Rory asintió, recordando el registro.

Fue en el último minuto, pero gracias a la influencia y la fama de Zeno, pisando algunas cuerdas pudo convencer al personal responsable del registro para que aceptara la solicitud de Rory y Giselle. De lo contrario, tendrían que volver al pabellón privado que era propiedad del equipo de Zeno.

En torneos como este, los participantes deben registrarse al menos un mes antes del inicio del evento, y antes de que comience el partido, deben medir el poder de los participantes una vez más, para no superar accidentalmente el nivel de potencia autorizado y cambiar todo el torneo. injusto.

"Entonces, ¿cuáles son estos niveles de desastre? ¿Cómo funcionan?"

"Estos son los llamados niveles de desastre ... un sistema que crearon los Seres Supremos para hacer que las peleas sean más emocionantes y más justas".

"¿Eh? ¿De verdad? Es bueno que sea justo, pero separarlos así? No lo sé ..." Rory se quedó en silencio por un momento, viéndose un poco insatisfecho. "¿Esto no hace que todo sea inútil? Quiero decir, el fuerte realmente no puede brillar así".

"Pero tampoco puede abusar de su poder injusto", agregó Zeno con un zumbido. "Además, no lo olvides, hay mucha gente fuerte alrededor, algunas más fuertes que el resto, por mucho ..." el elfo miró a su alrededor y de inmediato vio a algunas personas a las que difícilmente derrotaría en una partida uno contra uno.

"Y digamos ... sería aburrido si, por ejemplo, un participante de nivel de tigre simplemente pulverice a todos los participantes de nivel de lobo con un solo movimiento, ¿no? Entre clases, hay enormes brechas. Por ejemplo, los oponentes de nivel de lobo ya pueden sobrevivir si un edificio se derrumba en ellos, y pueden seguir luchando. Algunos incluso lo suficientemente fuertes como para sobrevivir a la destrucción a nivel de distrito. Los niveles de tigres son una amenaza para una gran ciudad; algunos incluso amenazan a un país si se vuelve loco ".

"¿Re-realmente ...?" Giselle y Rory se miraron parpadeando, Giselle ya estaba tragando saliva. ¡¿Cómo diablos debería luchar contra un ser así ?!

"De verdad ... Este es un sistema que nos ayuda a separar a las personas según su nivel de poder: el lobo, donde el oponente pasa de la escala de dificultad de treinta a sesenta. Con menos de treinta, el organizador no acepta ninguna aplicación. Tigre, donde la escala de entrada difícil es de sesenta y uno y llegando por completo a ciento veinte. Demonio, donde participan personas con más de ciento veintiuno. Dragón donde el nivel de entrada es 181, y Dios ... por encima de 240. El nivel de dragón y los torneos anteriores no pueden ser presenciados por personas simples en vivo. , ya que la destrucción se extiende por encima del nivel de la isla, y la pura radiación mágica es demasiado para frenar con los métodos normales. Incluso los oponentes a nivel de demonio pueden destruir países enteros solo ... fácilmente, podría agregar ".

Rory y Giselle tragaron saliva. Ya era una gran cosa si uno puede destruir una ciudad, incluso un apóstol necesita tiempo para eso. Y existe la posibilidad de que el enemigo atacante los paralice de alguna manera, cortándoles la cabeza o las extremidades, derrumbando un edificio donde se atascaron, haciendo que no puedan moverse. Luego, están terminados ... pero oigan que hay seres que son amenazas para países enteros, islas enteras y más arriba ... Rory dudaba que incluso un dios de su mundo pudiera hacer eso con un solo ataque.

"Tuviste suerte de encajar en esta categoría, gracias a tu regeneración te midieron casi hasta la mitad de la clase de tigres. ¡Sé orgulloso!" Zeno ofreció una sonrisa y un pulgar hacia arriba, pero esto empeoró las cosas ...

"Esto todavía es deprimente ..." suspiraron Giselle y Rory. Primero, de vuelta en su mundo, como apóstoles, ambos vivían con la tranquilidad de saber que, como apóstoles de sus respectivos dioses, había solo unos pocos seres que pueden poner en peligro su existencia, entre ellos los que otorgaron este "regalo". ellos. ¡Estaban en la cima de la cadena alimenticia allí!

Pero aquí, desde la llegada de los recién llegados, tuvieron que experimentar, día tras día, cuán impotentes, cuán absolutamente desprevenidos estaban frente a oponentes como estos.

**"¡Damas y caballeros, comencemos! ¡Tan pronto como suene la campana! ¡La primera ronda! ¡Comienza una pelea sin cuartel! ¡Los últimos cincuenta participarán en la clasificación!"**

**"Owaaa!" **la multitud aplaudió una vez más, aplaudiendo y animando a los participantes.

Todos, severos, un poco más de mil personas, miraron a su alrededor, preparando sus armas, su magia, quemando su Ki. Figuras extrañas, magos en túnicas, guerreros, ladrones, artistas marciales parecidos a monjes. Todos listos para pelear con sus oponentes y demostrar su valía.

**"Las reglas son simples. Se permiten objetos y pociones de tigre y lobo. ¡Cualquier persona que use cosas superiores será automáticamente descalificada! ¡Cualquier persona que reciba ayuda de afuera será eliminada del campo de batalla inmediatamente! ¡Fuera de eso, todo está permitido!"**

"¿Nuestras armas están bien?" preguntó Giselle, conociendo la naturaleza divina de sus herramientas.

**"3!"**

"No te preocupes; el mago nos registró y lo comprobó. Apenas, pero funcionará bien ..."

**"2!"**

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

**"1!"**

Esta fue una declaración confusa, pero antes de que Zeno pudiera responder, la batalla comenzó.

**"¡EMPEZAR!" '¡Sonido metálico!'**

Y así, con el timbre de la campana, comenzó la pelea total.

"¡Buena suerte, muchachos! ¡Nos vemos en la clasificación! Esperemos que ..." Zeno lo dijo, por fin, recuperando su espada y escudo.

...

Mientras tanto, en el salón, Itami, Tuka, Yao y Dandelion vieron el partido.

"Wow, son tantos!" Tuka se asombraba, sin embargo, incluso a pesar de la escena, Itami solo podía murmurar.

"Tan mal que no podemos ver nada desde allí arriba ..."

"Oh, lo siento ..." Tomando un objeto parecido a un control remoto, Dandelion hizo clic en él e inmediatamente apareció una pantalla en la ventana, proyectando la batalla debajo.

"Wow, ¿ustedes incluso tienen un televisor? ¿Dónde está la cámara? ¡No vi uno desde nuestra llegada!"

"¿Cámara?" Julián levantó una ceja.

"Una cosa que es capaz de grabar eventos. Como una pintura en movimiento ..." explicó Itami, Tuka comiendo un helado con gran entusiasmo.

"Ah, eso?" El noble aventurero tarareó. "Es una magia de proyección simple, buscadores invisibles que graban y proyectan la transmisión en vivo ..."

"¿Buscadores?" Las orejas de Yao se animaron con curiosidad.

"Homúnculo del globo ocular, son creaciones alquímicas bastante bajas y débiles, pero pueden usar magia de invisibilidad y tienen un sexto sentido para evitar ataques hasta cierto nivel".

"Ah, ya veo ... así que, básicamente, cámaras vivientes ..." murmuró Itami. Todo esto comenzó a hacerle recordar una sesión de DND muy creativa que vio en Internet. ¡Más de eso! Desde la aparición de esa puerta, todo esto comenzó a girar de esa manera.

"Incluso puedes cambiar el ángulo y el zoom, ¿ves?" Julian presionó un botón en el control remoto, cambiando la vista y el ángulo para mostrar la vista de otro Buscador.

"¿Es posible tener una grabación sobre esto?" ya pensó en cuánto puede vender esto en internet. Una pelea de este calibre se vendería muy bien en "ciertos" sitios.

"Bueno, en verdad, puedes. Después de todo, todo está grabado en un cristal. Los" Juegos "generalmente ganan una cantidad considerable vendiendo las grabaciones de estas batallas. Es popular entre los nobles y las personas a quienes les gusta este tipo de entretenimiento. "

"Ah, así que incluso tienes tal cosa ..." Itami no puede evitar sentirse incómoda, encontrando más y más similitudes entre sus mundos. Solo que en lugar de solo tecnología, estas personas incluso mezclan algo de magia para resolver sus problemas.

"Por cierto, Itami, tu mundo tiene cosas similares. Grabaciones similares. Dijiste que tienes ..."

"¡Sí! ¡El mundo del padre los tiene! El padre incluso los posee. Muchos de ellos tienen ..." Tuka miró hacia otro lado disgustada, arqueando las cejas hacia arriba, apareciendo arrugas a lo largo de la frente, los ojos y la boca. Sus propios ojos se estrechan y miran hacia un lado como si evitaran mirar lo mencionado en sí. Su nariz también parece desaparecer en solo fosas nasales, apretando su boca con amargura.

"Esos pechos de aspecto falso ..."

"Ah, Tuka, cuántas veces tuve que decir que no buscar mis pertenencias ..." Itami advirtió a la chica, mirando a su alrededor ligeramente sonrojándose, al ver que Yao le dio una mirada como "basura", no puede evitar sentirse mal.

"Pero siempre los dejas a la vista, tu dormitorio siempre está desordenado, padre. ¡Solo quiero ayudar!"

"Aún así, por favor, abstente de hacerlo la próxima vez. Lo resolveré ..."

"Ok ... entonces dejaré esas revistas debajo de tu cama. La próxima vez ..." Tuka asintió felizmente, e Itami suspiró aliviada antes de que sus ojos se abrieran. "¡¿La próxima vez?!"

"Hmm, no puedo encontrar un lugar para ellos, así que le pedí a uno de sus colegas que se ocupara de ellos. Ella dijo que estaba bien. Sin embargo, se veía extraña, casi enojada antes de decir que sí".

"¡¿QUÉ ?! ¿A quién les das?"

"No te preocupes, se los di a Kurybayashi-dono, dijo ella, los encontrará en un buen lugar".

"¡Guhh!" Itami se desesperó, sabiendo que nunca volverá a ver sus "revistas". Imaginando el corto, la cara del Sargento de Primera Clase mientras ella quema sus libros con alegría satisfecha.

"¡HehahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡QUEMAD! ¡QUEMADLOS A TODOS!"

"Gasté tanto en ellos ..."

"¿Padre? ¿Qué pasa, estás bien?" Tuka sacudió a Itami, pero solo se miró fijamente, con expresión vacía, a punto de llorar.

"Por cierto, Julian ..." preguntó Yao al hombre, ignorando a la desesperada Itami.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Los partidos duran hasta la muerte? ¿Qué sucede con aquellos que no pueden continuar la pelea? ¡Zeno-sama! ¿Y si ...?" Incluso imaginando, fue desgarrador. ¡No puede aceptar perder a su único candidato de compañero después de tanto tiempo!

"No te preocupes por eso ..." el apuesto hombre se rió entre dientes, despidiéndose de su preocupación.

En el siguiente momento, Itami vio una luz brillante en el campo de batalla, y el contador en la esquina derecha se redujo en uno.

"Oh, se demoró más este año ...", murmuró el hombre, mirando el partido satisfecho.

"¿Que pasó?" Todos miraron interrogando a Jilian, quien a cambio ofreció una expresión tranquila. "Es realmente simple ..."

...

Abajo, la lucha continuó. El caos se aseguró entre los mil combatientes, magos, ladrones, artistas marciales y todos los demás lucharon por sobrevivir.

Giselle y Rory, de lado a lado, se abrieron paso, cortando al enemigo a izquierda y derecha. Los individuos de este mundo eran absurdamente fuertes. ¡Cada vez que atacaron, fueron interrumpidos o sus ataques se bloquearon de inmediato después de que la persona atacada usó algún tipo de magia, repeliendo sus armas y luego contraatacando de inmediato!

"¡Qué diablos!"

"¡Jajajaja! ¡Esto es tan emocionante! ¡Quiero más! ¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Más!" Como un maníaco, Rory se rió, girando su arma, golpeando incesantemente a un guerrero que llevaba dos hachas de batalla, cruzando por encima de su cabeza.

'¡Sonido metálico! ¡Sonido metálico! ¡Sonido metálico! ¡Sonido metálico!'

"¡Maldición! ¡[Repele]!" al final, activando su arte marcial, el enano acorazado rugió, repeliendo el ataque de Rory, saltando de inmediato para derribarla.

"Maldición ..." solo en el aire, su estómago se abrió con una guadaña, perteneciente a un draconoide de piel azul.

¡Bluergh! "Maldita sea ...", tirándolo como si el hombre no pesara nada, Giselle fue a decapitarlo, con la intención de acabar con su enemigo, mirando a Rory por última vez. "¡Ara! ¡Ara! ¡Senpai se está volviendo oxidado ...? ~".

"En tus sueños ..." la apóstol de Emroy se rió, lamiendo sus labios con entusiasmo.

"Te enviaré a Hardy ..." como un monstruo que sonríe, Giselle levantó su guadaña, con la intención de acabar con el enano. "¡Di tus últimas oraciones, gusano!" Los hombres en el suelo vieron días mejores, básicamente, alrededor de él la arena empapada en su sangre, sus entrañas visibles a través de su armadura.

"Maldita sea ... perder esto temprano ..."

"¡Jajajaja! ¡Muere!" y cuando Giselle balanceó su guadaña ... "¡Eh!" antes de que conectara con su cuello, el hombre desapareció, disolviéndose en una masa de la partícula de luz. "Que…!?"

...

"Solo la teletransportación automática de emergencia ..." Julian notificó a Itami y al resto, tomando el vino de la bandeja que le ofreció el mayordomo de la muñeca y bebiendo un sorbo. "Hmm, año AA0 49, no está mal ... ¿vino de hongos elfos oscuros de las cuevas de Nagash?"

La muñeca se inclinó, asintiendo, aclarando que Julien había acertado. "Sí…"

"¡Aún lo tengo!" El hombre sonrió, disfrutando de su pequeña victoria.

"¿Vino elfo oscuro? ¿De champiñones?" Yao se quedó boquiabierta, incluso quedándose aquí alrededor de un mes, nunca escuchó que su gente en este lado realmente produce vino, no habla de producir hongos en lugar de uvas.

"AA0?" Preguntó Itami.

"Después de la llegada, edad cero ..." murmuró Julien. "BA", el tiempo antes de que llegaran los Seres Supremos, "AA" significa "Después de la llegada" ... "Julien explicó cómo miden el tiempo.

"¿Y el número?"

"La edad ... AA0 fue la edad de llegada, el año 49 ... hoy es AA2 8, la edad de los constructores. Una edad es cien años ..."

"¡Oh!" más y más, comenzó a parecerse a la forma en que los autores solían medir los años en las novelas ligeras y los juegos de fantasía. Fue realmente perturbador ...

"Sobre esa cosa de teletransportación de emergencia ..."

"Ah, sí ..." Dandelion volvió su mirada hacia la pantalla. "Como saben, no somos bárbaros, desperdiciamos activos y personas debido a algún juego. Todo el mundo entra en la arena automáticamente obtiene una marca, lo que asegura que fueron teletransportados antes de que pudieran morir en el campo. Esta marca supervisa continuamente su estado y actúe cuando sea necesario. De esta manera, los luchadores aún pueden disfrutar de la pelea, no tienen que contenerse ni contenerse, pueden dar lo mejor de sí y no tienen que preocuparse mucho por la muerte. pasa ".

Esto no logró calmar a la gente alrededor, pero no pueden hacer nada al respecto.

"¿Y los heridos?" Preguntó Yao, cada vez más curioso sobre los milagros de este mundo.

"Los heridos se teletransportaron de inmediato en la enfermería donde los curas y curanderos bien entrenados los están esperando. En el peor de los casos, uno o dos mueren. ¿Pero por eso existe la magia de la resurrección? ¿No?"

"¿¡Re-resurrección !?" Itami y las dos chicas se echaron atrás, sus ojos no pueden ser más amplios; este era realmente un mundo basado en DND; Él no puede negarlo más.

"Sí, ¿no te acuerdas, Itami-kun? Slampstorm murió en ese entonces, pero la reina élfica lo resucitó ante tus ojos ..."

"Ah ... sí ..." en verdad, Itami no lo vio, ya que estaba más ocupado revisando a Tuka y al resto que prestando atención a la cosa. Duran cubriendo el evento también lo dejó despistado.

"Me pregunto cómo estará el viejo ... lo vi entre los enviados, pero aún no tuve tiempo de hablar con él ..."

Más y más luz apareció en el campo de batalla a medida que avanzaba la pelea. "Ah, esto puede tomar un tiempo ... nunca me gustó esta parte". El diente de león murmuró, apoyándose contra su puño aburrido.

"¿No te gustan las peleas?" Itami preguntó sorprendida; La batalla allí abajo era como un sueño mojado para la fantasía entusiasta.

Bolas de fuego izquierda y derecha y diferentes hechizos volaron. Los guerreros se pelean entre sí. Los personajes parecidos a ladrones están desapareciendo y reapareciendo, apuñalando a sus enemigos en el gran caos. Artistas marciales con sus puños y piernas, cubiertos por una extraña luz, defendiéndose de sus oponentes. ¡Si esto no fue emocionante, Itami no tenía idea de lo que es!

"Eh ... cierto ..."

...

Le tomó casi medio día, pero la pelea terminó. El suelo literalmente empapado en la sangre de diferentes especies. En verdad, no quedaron puntos limpios, todos los carbonizados, cristalizados de negro o coloreados por la sangre de las diferentes razas participaron.

Durante largas horas, este fue el lugar del caos, el lugar donde la gente atribuyó su valía a los cuatro aspectos diferentes de la guerra, los ojos que miraban a los Seres Supremos conectaban la mayor parte del aspecto de la batalla y Warcraft.

"¡Fhuw! ¡Fhuw! ¡Fhuw! Esto fue divertido ..." Rory resopló al azar, apoyándose en su alabarda, a punto de colapsar. Sus piernas temblaban, apenas capaz de pararse. "Quieren más…"

El último corte en su cuerpo se está regenerando lentamente. Fue mucho más lento que al comienzo de la batalla. Mostrando, su resistencia real afectó la rapidez con la que puede regenerarse. Después de más de medio día de lucha constante, casi decapitada varias veces, sus extremidades se separaron más de una vez; No fue tan sorprendente.

"No dices ..." Giselle escupió su sangre, sentada en el suelo, contra su hombro su guadaña. "Algunas veces casi pierdo la cabeza ... Sé que los habitantes de este mundo son fuertes. Pero esto es absurdo, apenas podemos mantenernos al día con ellos, y como se dijo, esto es solo la clase media. Si no es nuestra regeneración, Habría perdido en los primeros minutos ".

"Bueno, que suerte ..." riendo, Rory miró a su alrededor, vio a cierta persona con una armadura dorada sentada, quitándose el casco y limpiándose la sudorosa cabeza. "Ah, bien ..." pero también, ella estaba un poco decepcionada ya que no sentía ningún alma abandonando los cuerpos desaparecidos. ¿Por qué desaparecieron de todos modos? ¡Separarlos fue una parte de la diversión! Ella estaba triste…

**"¡La primera ronda terminó! ¡Más de mil cayeron, quedaron cincuenta! ¡Quien será el próximo gran campeón! ¡Presenciemos su batalla en la fase de clasificación! Aquellos que perdieron, no se amarguen. ¡La próxima vez siempre puedes intentarlo! Perdedores ... "** el comentarista fue bastante sarcástico, bromeando durante todo el partido.

Esto no ayudó a aquellos alrededor de mil personas que perdieron, ya sea curándose en la enfermería, o ya se fueron, o incluso vieron el partido, haciendo sus apuestas. Todos se sintieron algo enojados por haber perdido, varios de ellos enviados aquí por los dos apóstoles apretaron los dientes al verlos aún en el ring.

El Reino Hechicero ganó una gran cantidad de dinero de estos "juegos" de torneos. La cantidad de ingresos obtenidos un día superó los miles de millones medidos en monedas de platino - Una moneda de platino que vale alrededor de diez de oro.

**"¡Pero antes de eso ... deja que nuestros campeones se retiren, se curen y disfruten de su descanso! ¡Mañana, el campeonato continúa! Saldrán más perdedores hasta que solo quedará uno ..."**

"¿¡WHAAAT !? ¡¿No podemos seguir luchando ?!" muchas personas vieron a Rory enojada, preguntando: "¿Habla en serio?"

"¿Qué?" Rory miró a su alrededor confundida, arrastrada por Giselle. "Mira a tu alrededor; no sería divertido pelear con ellos así ... también, tú, apenas estás de pie. Un corte más y colapsarás, Senpai ..."

Giselle tenía razón, Rory también se sentía "ligeramente" agotada, todo su cuerpo apenas se mantenía.

"¡Huh! La desventaja de un cuerpo de carne ..." murmuró ella con amargura.

Mirando a su alrededor, casi todos los cincuenta a punto de colapsar, apenas resistiéndose después de luchar durante horas, usando artes marciales, sin maná. En este estado, no serían un verdadero desafío. Aunque a los dos apóstoles no les iría mejor, también se pusieron al borde del agotamiento total después de la cantidad de daño que recibieron.

"Ah, ya veo ..." Rory murmuró comprensión.

"Además ... tengo hambre; podría comerme un dragón entero ..."

Ahora, como se mencionó, el estómago de Rory también gruñó. "Yo también podría comer ... ¿pero un dragón? ¿De verdad, no eres un Dragonoid?"

"Los mendigos no pueden elegir ..." Giselle simplemente se encogió de hombros ante el comentario.

"Puedes comer en la recepción ..." Zeno caminó sobre ellos, sonriendo. "Veo que ustedes dos todavía están adentro. Bien, podemos pelear mañana".

"¡Umu! ¡No puedo esperar!" Rory asintió con entusiasmo. Mirando a un lado, Zeno entrecerró los ojos, al ver a los hombres bestia de Zoastia sonriendo en su dirección, luego cojeando.

"Entonces, ¿disfrutaron ustedes mismos? Los vi un par de veces; lucharon bien ... pero también, son bastante temerarios ..."

"Todos hacemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo ..." Rory sonrió.

"Umu ... Sin embargo, si yo fuera tú, no confiaría tanto en mi regeneración. Muchos de los sobrevivientes son veteranos, llegando a este punto muchas veces. Tienen sus técnicas para hacer que la regeneración sea obsoleta".

"¿Y por qué no lo hicieron hasta ahora?" El draconoide de ojos amarillos preguntó con suspicacia.

"La primera ronda siempre trata sobre la resistencia, la supervivencia, el engaño y la observación. Los Cuatro aspectos son importantes en la guerra ... revelar sus triunfos no solo sería tonto sino imprudente".

"El engaño no es honorable; no pertenece a la guerra ..." escupió Rory, profundamente ofendido por tal suposición.

"Ah, pero lo es. ¿Por qué pelearías o pelearías si solo esperaras la derrota? Incluso los débiles pueden vencer a los fuertes usando algún truco, táctica o dirección equivocada. Perdiendo las primeras batallas deliberadamente, solo para retirarte para luchar desde una Posición ventajosa, o preparar una trampa, o ganar un poco de tiempo. Uno puede ganar la guerra, incluso si pierde todas las batallas ... "

"Eh, ¿cómo ...?" Giselle parpadeó confundida, en diferente de ella, Rory ya lo entiende. No accidentalmente, como su maestro, Emroy fue el patrón de la guerra, la locura, la oscuridad y muchas más cosas.

Zeno se rió entre dientes, recordando las cosas que leyó en una guía táctica que su maestro le hizo aprender letra por letra. Antes de eso, quería forzar el honor a toda costa, pero después de probar la amarga derrota muchas veces, aprendió su lección.

"Es una táctica de uso frecuente en la guerra, que agota al enemigo, hace que se deshaga de recursos importantes hasta que no puedan luchar y se vean obligados a renunciar a toda la guerra. O incluso se escondan, utilizando trucos en los fuertes para luchar entre sí, esperando Se cansan, luego los derrotan cuando están débiles, o incluso observan a la otra parte, recopilan información y soportan los ataques hasta que encuentran una apertura y pueden contraatacar. Incluso puede ganar engañándolos, es más fuerte de lo que realmente es, haciéndolos retirarse y renunciar a lugares estratégicamente importantes. Estos cuatro aspectos pertenecen al arte de la guerra: resistencia, supervivencia, artimañas y observación. Sin estos cuatro, no puede esperar obtener una victoria significativa con pérdidas aceptables. Para probar los cuatro aspectos de los participantes ". Zeno suspiró,

"¿Y el honor?" preguntó Rory, curioso de lo que el hombre dice sobre su aspecto favorito?

"Honor, es una gran cosa, Rory, pero es un privilegio. ¡Solo el fuerte y el vencedor lo poseen en todo su vigor! Para aquellos que pierden, significa muerte o derrota. Solo el ganador, parado en las pilas de sus enemigos derrotados pueden abrazar completamente su luz. Solo ellos pueden honrar a los débiles protegiéndolos. Honrar sin fuerzas para apoyar solo traer derrota, después de todo ... "

"Ah, ya veo ... Fufufu ..." sonrió, malinterpretó las palabras de Zeno al principio, pensando en otro tipo de "truco". Pero ahora, ella ve lo que quiso decir. "Entonces, está bien ... incluso de acuerdo con mi Señor, Emroy, el inteligente que es más probable que gane la batalla, a diferencia de los tontos que cobran sin pensar. El honor necesita fuerza para apoyarse, o no tiene sentido. Lo has dicho bien ..."

"Exactamente…"

**"Queridos participantes, salgan de la arena, ¡mañana continuamos con los juegos de tributo! ¡Que los Seres Supremos los acompañen!" **vino la voz del anunciador, y los dos apóstoles se miraron sorprendidos.

"¿Esto fue un homenaje? ¿Para quién?" Preguntó Rory, confundida, mirando alrededor.

"Los cuatro Seres Supremos conectados a la guerra; Lord Touch Me, Lord Warrior Takemikazuchi, Lord Nishikienrai, y Lady Esdeath".

"Ah, ya veo ..." ambos asintieron entendiendo. "Entonces es un honor participar en este juego". Ambos se inclinaron, dando el debido respeto. Después de todo, era un homenaje. Incluso si no son sus deidades, como apóstoles todavía tienen que proporcionar el respeto previsto hacia las diferentes deidades.

"Naturalmente…" suspiró Zeno. "Vamos, hablaremos más tarde. La brigada de limpieza necesita limpiar este desastre. Ah, y mañana, esperen algunos problemas. Muchos de los que lograron llegar retuvieron sus cartas de triunfo, reservándolas a los clasificados. Tal como lo vi, una del ladrón sobreviviente ni siquiera luchó, simplemente se escondió todo el tiempo, esperando hasta que la batalla terminara ".

"Cobarde ..." Giselle escupió mientras se dirigían hacia la salida.

"Umu, tal vez ... pero sigue siendo un sobreviviente. No dejes que esta táctica enturbie tu juicio. Esa persona puede poseer una gran fuerza a pesar de su táctica" cuestionable ", cosas que pueden abrumarte fácilmente. O incluso un objeto que dificulta la regeneración, o eliminarlo por completo por un tiempo. Mejor cuídalos, viendo tu rendimiento hoy, muchos pueden preparar objetos o encantamientos contra ti para mañana ".

"Entonces estaremos atentos ..." Rory agregó sonriendo, ya emocionado por los partidos de mañana.

"De todos modos ... vamos, descansemos un poco antes de que comience la fiesta. Mañana comenzarán los clasificatorios. Necesitamos descansar".

Y con eso, el trío se retiró, volviendo al lujoso Longue.

...

"Un partido espléndido, mi amigo!" Julian sonrió, acariciando el hombro de su amigo. "Gracias a ti, gané una gran cantidad!"

"Me alegro de no olvidarte de compartirlo con tu amigo". Zeno se rió entre dientes, a cambio, el hombre asintió vigorosamente.

"¿Como podria yo?" Mirando a Rory y Giselle, inclinó la cabeza con respeto. "Rory, Lady Giselle, ¡fue un partido espléndido! ¡Nunca vi a nadie llegar a los clasificados en su primer intento!"

"Bueno, gracias, todo es gracias a Emroy-sama ..."

"Y Lady Hardy ..." agregó Giselle, caminando hacia Julian con una expresión malvada, agarrando al hombre y tirando de él más cerca. "El cincuenta por ciento es mío ... como parte de mi compensación".

"O-por supuesto, por supuesto!" Obligado el hombre, cobarde. Era un simple humano, después de todo, un bardo. No puede compararse con un apóstol como Giselle.

"Señor Zeno, estaba tan preocupado ..." Yao corrió hacia "su" hombre, abrazándolo. "Luchaste honorablemente".

"Hice mi mejor esfuerzo ..." a cambio él le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, haciendo que se sonrojara.

"¿Itami-dono disfrutó el partido?"

"Fue emocionante, tan mal mañana estaré ocupada, no puedo ver a los clasificados ..." Itami se enfurruñó tristemente, aunque fue muy triste, desde el principio hasta el final, disfrutó la batalla por completo.

"Fufufu ... no te preocupes; te enviaré una grabación cuando finalice el torneo".

"Gracias ..." Itami asintió tímidamente, sin embargo, todavía era una pregunta de cómo tocaría la grabación en el cristal.

Julian le mostró una grabación, y en realidad no tenía ningún dispositivo para reproducirla. Lo más que podrá utilizarlo como pisapapeles. Como explica el bardo, ese "jugador de cristal" es bastante caro.

"¡Hmph! Esa abuela Granham estará celosa de escuchar acerca de nuestra victoria". La futura diosa del amor empujó su pequeño cofre con orgullo, viéndose bastante satisfecha. "Por cierto, ¿dónde está ella ... no se supone que tiene que estar cerca?"

"Hmm ..." Mirando a un lado, Itami suspiró, Tuka aún estaba dormida y roncaba en el sofá con una expresión sonriente.

"Ella tenía otras responsabilidades de" enviado ", después de eso, como ella dijo, quería visitar algunos templos conectados a esa religión de los Cuarenta…" explicó Giselle, haciendo que el resto lo entendiera. "Ella dijo que tuvo una pesadilla anoche, algo así como que ella no puede conectarse con los dioses de este lado. Realmente la molestó ..."

"Ya veo ... pero, ¿no tienen ustedes también estas ... responsabilidades de enviados?" cuestionando a los dos apóstoles, ellos solo resoplaron.

"Le di el mensaje a mi señora, no tengo más cosas que hacer ..." dijo Giselle encogiéndose de hombros.

"Rory?"

"Lo mismo. Tarea completada. No es mi problema. Solo quiero sentirme bien ..."

"Ya veo ..." Uno de sus cejas temblando, el primer teniente, forzó una sonrisa. ¿Pensar cómo esos dos sin una ligera llama de responsabilidad pueden jugar al heraldo de un dios?

"Bueno, los amigos se retiran hoy. Tuvimos un largo día".

"Visitaré la fiesta; es una ocasión espléndida para recopilar más información sobre los oponentes. Vi algunos elementos desconocidos entre los sobrevivientes, es mejor asegurarse. Rory, Giselle, ¿quieres venir? Habrá comida gratis ..."

"De acuerdo."

"Hmm, nunca digas no a la comida gratis ... ~" Giselle bromeó, con la boca ya llorosa.

"Bien, entonces sígueme. ¿Yao quieres venir?"

"O-por supuesto, Zeni-sama!" El elfo oscuro los siguió tímidamente cuando se fueron, despidiéndose de sus amigos.

"Mañana, mis amigos, mañana…"

"¡Nos reunimos mañana!" Rory hizo un gesto con la mano por última vez, dándole una sonrisa pícara a Itami, susurrando en su oído antes de irse. "Sé bueno, Itami ... y no lo olvides, tu alma es mía, sé que si haces algo malo mientras estoy fuera ..."

"¿¡Qu-qué !?" Esto hizo que Itami tropezara y cayera sobre su trasero.

"¡Fufufu! ¡Eres tan fácil! Cuídate…"

Y así, el paladín de la luz se fue, de su lado tres hermosas chicas.

"Ah ... la vida es injusta a veces ..." Julian suspiró, mirando a Itami. "Bueno, Itami-kun, ¿quieres dormir en mi casa? Está cerca de las embajadas".

"Eso ..." mirando a Tuka, que aún duerme, suspiró. "Lo siento, tengo trabajo que hacer mañana, necesito devolver la embajada".

"Qué desafortunado, entonces, al menos déjame llevarte".

"Puedo aceptar eso ..."

"Bueno…"

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Leycastle:**

Ya era de noche. Al caer en su cama, la pequeña maga estaba exhausta.

Todo el día ella estuvo de pie, todo el día han conducido alrededor de este lugar enorme. Incluso visitar la mayoría de los lugares importantes tomó horas, no habló justo después de que terminaron la visita guiada por la escuela; la delegación visitó este lugar de inmediato, y tuvo la oportunidad de asistir a su primera lección introductoria.

Incluso el sabio más antiguo y conservador aprovechó la oportunidad de saber más sobre la magia de estas personas extrañas. Por lo tanto, como un grupo de niños entusiasmados, todos se inscribieron para asistir a esa lección.

Como la mayoría de los que asisten a esta Academia ya han aprendido acerca de la teoría de la magia o tienen talento, y al menos conocen algunos hechizos, la escuela tuvo que emitir un maestro para ellos.

¡Ahora entonces! Al estar los profesores demasiado ocupados, y no se puede molestar en enseñar todo desde el principio, la escuela tuvo que emitir a un alumno para que enseñara a los Sabios los conceptos básicos de la magia basada en niveles. Sin eso, difícilmente pueden entender algo del mundo. Clases posteriores, después de todo ...

No importa lo difícil que haya tratado de ocultar su sorpresa, y una pequeña sonrisa, Lelei no puede evitar reírse una vez cuando un niño, sin llegar a su edad, ingresó al aula y comenzó todo desde el principio.

Muchos sabios pensaron que era una especie de broma, que exigía una explicación. Y el niño simplemente dijo: "Este es el Reino mágico de la Academia Mágica más apreciado. Quienes vengan aquí ya conocen al menos lo básico, algunos incluso teoría mágica avanzada y algunos hechizos. No se puede molestar a los profesores para que bajen de este nivel. Y explicar todo desde el principio ".

Esto causó un gran alboroto, por supuesto, haciendo que los Sabios rugieran y se ofendieran por el tratamiento de la Academia.

Curiosamente, su "maestro", el niño extraño, no se sintió intimidado por el tono alto de los sabios antiguos. Incluso cuando se levantaron y comenzaron a tirar objetos en su dirección, simplemente los bloqueó con telequinesia o se apartó perezosamente.

Además, parecía demasiado aburrido cuando simplemente lanzó un hechizo, haciendo que todos los sonidos desaparecieran de la garganta de los ocupantes de la habitación, obligándolos a sentarse con un solo hechizo.

Después de esto, los Sabios se comportaron, sorprendidos por el talento del estudiante, o temieron lo que pasará después. Por lo tanto, se quedaron allí Por un tiempo al menos ...

Al principio, su "profesor" hizo algunas preguntas: preguntas muy básicas sobre la magia de niveles que incluso Lelei sabía después de que Megu le enseñó unas horas sobre la magia de niveles.

Los ancianos ... por supuesto, permanecieron en silencio o adivinaron completamente mal. Fue bastante divertido ver cómo estas personas supuestas "más sabias" de todos los Rondel escolarizadas por un niño ni siquiera alcanzaban la edad de Lelei.

Decir cosas bajo la tutela como: "¡Imposible!" y "¡Así no es como funciona la magia!" incluso tratando de forzar su opinión, solo para ser desmantelado de inmediato por la explicación de su maestro.

Diciendo: "Estudié la información sobre la magia de Falmartian antes de venir aquí, y los dos sistemas basados en principios diferentes ... su magia es bastante ... brutal. Incluso un ogro más elegante".

Fue una opinión contundente del estudiante antes de ellos, explicando la diferencia para los Sabios ya pálidos.

Esto, por supuesto, devastó completamente la "crema" de Rondel, haciéndoles darse cuenta de que lo más probable es que tuvieran que volver a aprender todo desde el principio si querían usar magia de nivel.

Muchos de ellos, por supuesto, se alegraron de poder aprender cosas nuevas, obteniendo la oportunidad de sentirse jóvenes una vez más, ser un aprendiz como en sus primeros días. Pero muchos de estos llamados Sabios eran tan duros como la madera seca. Se desplomaron en su asiento como mantequilla derretida, casi sin aceptar la realidad, devastada. Murmurando cosas como: "Eso no puede ser ..." y "Soy el maestro de mi escuela, ¡no puedo aceptar esto!" "¡Soy demasiado viejo para empezar todo de nuevo!"

A menudo, Lelei se preguntaba cómo algunas de estas personas pedantes incluso ganaban el título de Sage si actuaban así. Los magos como ellos supuestamente buscan la verdad, aprenden y descubren cosas nuevas, no las rechazan. Fue completamente absurdo cómo actuaron algunos sabios si se cuestionaban su trabajo y conocimiento.

Al final, la sesión de una hora de duración que llenó la mayor parte de sus días, terminó con el niño explicando la teoría mágica y demostrando principios básicos.

La mayoría de los sabios, ya sea notando cosas nuevas, haciendo preguntas o sentándose con los brazos cruzados, se niegan a aceptar que tenían que comenzar todo desde el principio.

Naturalmente, casi nadie entendió una palabra. Pero Lelei no se sorprendió, incluso con su capacidad para aprender cosas fácilmente, también se sintió confundida después de la primera sesión con Meguminoi. Y su amiga era una buena maestra, y le explicaba todo varias veces si le preguntaba, y le daba un libro que contenía las cosas básicas para ayudarla.

No era de extrañar que llevara años aprender cosas normalmente. Y la mayoría apenas podía alcanzar el nivel dos, menos el nivel tres en su vida útil, sin hablar, arañando la superficie por encima de eso. Solo los más diligentes y talentosos podrían alcanzar ese nivel, como explicó su amiga.

Con todo, la sesión terminó justo antes de la cena, una cena abundante donde el liderazgo de la escuela y los profesores dieron la bienvenida a los enviados, discutiendo su experiencia y diferentes temas con ellos.

Algunos sabios fueron retirados de sus habitaciones derrotados, pensando que nunca podrían aprender esto, que son demasiado viejos para comenzar todo de nuevo. Pero muchos pensaron que era una oportunidad, que de esta manera podrían abrazar a su juventud olvidada una vez más. Para Lelei, aun siendo joven, esta era la última. Ella no perderá esta oportunidad; ella encontrará una cura para la condición de su hermana y la curará a toda costa, vendiendo su alma al diablo si es necesario.

"No te preocupes, Alfi, te salvaré ..." con ese murmullo, ella vagó en el país de los sueños, soñando que su hermana estaba sana y bien, abrazándose una vez más. Así, Lelei se durmió, soñando con los milagros del mañana.

* * *

**Del siguiente capítulo ...**

**"¡RoooaR!" **

El monstruo rugió, preparado para convertir al luchador en una maldita sustancia.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Que alguien me salve!"

Cuando apareció una figura oscura, que venía de arriba, el sol ocultaba su llegada, cortando a la criatura sinistrous como una máquina bien engrasada.

'¡Rebanada! ¡Rebanada! ¡Rebanada! ¡Rebanada!'

**"¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Conoces bien al hombre que presidirá los calificados! Nuestro juez de hoy es ..."**

"Owaaa!" la multitud aplaudió, ya sabiendo la respuesta, y la figura vestida con una armadura con una profunda capa roja, aterrizó como un verdadero héroe, apartando la vista del monstruo. Detrás de él, la enorme criatura se deshace lentamente en las líneas donde sus espadas lo cortan.

**"¡Bienvenido, el Héroe Oscuro Momon!" **Rugió al árbitro, y la gente lo siguió.

**"Owaaaa!" **Toda la zona tembló literalmente, al ver al famoso héroe de la gente que llega a la escena, salvando al equipo con problemas que mordió demasiado grande para masticar.

"¿Estás bien ...?" Preguntó con suavidad, ofreciendo su mano a los que estaban en problemas.

"Mo-Momon-sama ...", los hombres lagartos guerreros lo miraron boquiabiertos, mirando a su alrededor para ver a sus compañeros. "Estamos bien, gracias ..." y con eso, él los ayudó a levantarse.

"¡Momon! ¡Momon! ¡Momon! ¡Momon!" el canto se hizo más y más fuerte, recorriendo toda la arena, y Momon solo saludó, dando la bienvenida a la alegría de la gente.

"¡Momon-sama! ¡Eres el mejor!"

"Gracias, gracias ..." hizo un gesto con la mano a los humildes vítores. "Solo cumpliendo con mi deber ..."

"Cásate conmigo, mamá-sama!" Llegaron los lamentos de muchas chicas inocentes, con el corazón lleno de alegría y amor.

Por esto, no dijo nada, todavía saludando, riendo satisfecho.

"¡Usted es impresionante!"

Por un momento, el héroe vestido de negro se congeló, mirando en la dirección de donde escuchó esta frase, y luego ... señalando a la persona que gritó, ¡dijo!

"¡Usted es impresionante!" Su voz llega a todos gracias a la magia.

Dándose la vuelta, el héroe movió el dedo, formando un círculo de 360 grados y apuntando a todos. "Todos ustedes son impresionantes!"

**"Owaaaa!" "¡MOMÓN! ¡MOMÓN! ¡MOMÓN! ¡MOMÓN!" **Los aplausos continuaron, pronto empezaron los clasificatorios. Quién ganará, lo más probable es que sepas la próxima vez


	9. Hellbleach1

Volar de Tokio a Londres durante trece horas seguidas no era algo que Ichigo recomendaría a nadie.

Por otra parte, realmente no podía quejarse. Después de perder sus poderes de Soul Reaper en la lucha contra Aizen, de repente tuvo mucho tiempo libre en sus manos. Sin misiones de la Sociedad de Almas, y sin los medios para patrullar Karakura Town por Hollows, la vida de Ichigo se había vuelto excepcionalmente mundana.

Uryu, Chad y Orihime le habían asegurado que se las arreglarían para defender la ciudad sin él, pero el pelirrojo no pudo evitar la sensación de total inutilidad que vino con la pérdida de sus habilidades. Habían pasado varios meses desde que la guerra con Aizen había terminado, y las vacaciones de verano estaban ahora oficialmente en movimiento, pero lo último que Ichigo quería hacer era sentarse y lamentarse. Necesitaba algo para ocupar su mente.

Su padre le había sugerido que obtuviera otro trabajo, y aunque tenía que admitir que disfrutaba trabajar para Ikumi, la cabra parecía tener otra cosa en mente. Cuando le preguntó al ex capitán lo que estaba haciendo, Isshin simplemente sonrió y dijo que había pedido el favor de un viejo amigo. Sí ... eso no era sospechoso en absoluto.

Actualmente, Ichigo estaba parado dentro del Aeropuerto Internacional de Heathrow, que estaba a solo dieciséis millas fuera de Londres. Mirando hacia abajo a su reloj, frunció el ceño cuando notó que faltaban al menos treinta minutos más para que lo recogieran y lo llevaran a su nueva residencia. Hablando de eso, todavía no tenía idea de qué tipo de trabajo estaría haciendo, ni para quién, pero cuando intentó rechazar la oferta de su padre, Isshin lo había golpeado en la cabeza con una maleta con todas las cosas y gritaba cómo ya había cobrado a su favor, y no había respaldo para ello.

"Maldición ... al menos tengo algo de tiempo para comer algo", gruñó Ichigo en voz baja en un inglés fluido. Ignorando las diversas miradas que estaba recibiendo debido a su aspecto exótico, el antiguo Sustituto se hizo cargo de sus bolsas y se dirigió al patio de comidas más cercano, con la intención de encontrar una hamburguesa con queso. Desafortunadamente, apenas logró avanzar dos pies antes de que alguien cercano se aclarara la garganta para llamar su atención.

Suspirando, Ichigo se volvió ligeramente y se encontró cara a cara con un hombre mayor de aspecto bastante distinguido. El caballero en cuestión tenía su cabello negro recogido en una coleta baja, y su atuendo consistía en lo que uno podría suponer encontrar en un mayordomo. La mirada fue irónicamente completada por el monóculo del hombre.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, supongo?"

Levantando una ceja, la cabeza anaranjada se volvió para enfrentar completamente al recién llegado y lo miró con una mirada ligeramente cautelosa. "Sí, esa soy yo ... ¿se supone que debo conocerte?"

El hombre bien vestido se rió de buena gana y negó con la cabeza. "No me lo imagino; mi nombre es Walter C. Dornez, retenedor de Hellsing Manor. Hoy me ordenaron recoger un Ichigo Kurosaki en el aeropuerto".

Los ojos de Ichigo se ensancharon ligeramente y su mochila casi se deslizó fuera de su hombro. ¿La persona para la que iba a trabajar era lo suficientemente rica como para tener su propio mayordomo? Eso en sí mismo no fue extremadamente sorprendente, ya que muchas de las familias más nobles de la Sociedad de Almas tenían sirvientes, pero el hecho de que su padre de todas las personas conociera a alguien tan bien en el Mundo de los Vivientes casi hizo que le diera vueltas la cabeza. Su proceso de pensamiento interno se interrumpió cuando Walter recogió una de sus maletas.

"Vamos, Maestro Ichigo, no debemos hacer esperar a Sir Integra".

Sacudiéndose de su sorpresa, la cabeza naranja siguió al hombre mayor a través del aeropuerto y salió al estacionamiento, donde otra sorpresa lo esperaba en forma de una limusina. En serio, el hecho de que alguien que claramente era un mayordomo llevaba sus maletas ya estaba llamando mucho la atención, pero ahora que se estaba metiendo en una puta limusina, Ichigo prácticamente podía sentir las curiosas y juiciosas miradas que estaba recibiendo. Deslizándose en un lujoso asiento de cuero, el joven no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio y satisfacción ante el hecho de que finalmente estaba llegando a su destino. Walter sonrió desde el asiento del conductor. "Ponte cómodo Maestro Ichigo, deberíamos llegar a Hellsing Manor en unos veinticinco minutos".

Asintiendo, Ichigo cerró los ojos y se relajó en su asiento.

Hellsing ... ¿por qué ese nombre sonaba tan familiar?

-

El viaje por Londres se volvió agradable una vez que salieron de la ciudad. El campo británico era algo que Ichigo siempre había escuchado que era hermoso, y ahora que lo estaba experimentando de primera mano, podía dar fe de que era cierto.

Walter era una buena compañía y le había informado al antiguo sustituto de lo que se esperaba de él ahora que era miembro del personal de la mansión. Lo único que preocupaba un poco a Ichigo era el hecho de que el retenedor había enfatizado que le mostraba a Sir Integra la cantidad adecuada de respeto. Quienquiera que fuera, Integra sonaba como un infierno de un hombre intimidante; aunque, Ichigo tuvo que admitir que incluso para un inglés, su nombre sonaba peculiar para un hombre.

A medida que se acercaban a su destino, el joven descubrió que en realidad se sentía algo emocionado. Un nuevo trabajo en otro país nunca fue algo que él se había imaginado haciendo, pero la experiencia probablemente terminaría siendo buena para él.

"Ah, aquí estamos". Walter habló desde el asiento del conductor, e Ichigo volvió la cabeza para ver una enorme mansión sentada en la cima de una colina. Cuando la limusina se detuvo en el extenso camino de grava, el adolescente de ojos marrones se fijó en grupos de lo que parecían ser fuerzas de seguridad privadas que se movían por el césped. El hecho de que esas personas estuvieran en la propiedad era de esperar, pero el armamento que llevaban los hombres parecía más bien que pertenecían a una zona de guerra.

El vehículo se detuvo a varios metros de lo que parecía ser la entrada principal de la mansión, pero antes de que Ichigo pudiera moverse para abrir la puerta del pasajero, Walter ya lo estaba haciendo con cortesía. "Bienvenido al maestro de bienes de Hellsing, Ichigo, deje sus pertenencias en el auto para que el personal pueda llevarlas a su habitación".

Ichigo parpadeó. "¿Esperar lo?"

Walter sonrió, pero por lo demás siguió caminando hacia la mansión. "Vamos, joven Maestro, no debemos perder el tiempo. Sir Integra ha estado esperando su llegada con lo que debo admitir que es una gran cantidad de interés".

Sacudiéndose de su estupor, Ichigo se movió para seguir el retenedor, y casi inmediatamente después de hacerlo, un grupo de criadas se acercaron rápidamente al auto y recogieron todas sus maletas. Las jóvenes le echaron un vistazo y se rieron entre ellas, pero una mirada aguda de Walter las envió fácilmente en su camino. El señor mayor negó con la cabeza y dejó escapar un suspiro: "Oh, envidio a la juventud de hoy ... ah, para ser joven de nuevo"

"Um ... vuelve otra vez?" Ichigo preguntó con cautela.

"Oh, nunca te importa, joven maestro; ahora sígueme".

Al decidir no insistir en el tema, Ichigo siguió a Walter en silencio a través de la mansión hacia lo que se le había informado que era la oficina personal de Sir Integra. Durante la duración de su caminata, el mayordomo había considerado oportuno interrogar y recordarle a Ichigo la etiqueta que se esperaba que siguiera mientras estaba en presencia de Integra. Cuanto más se le advirtió que le mostrara a su nuevo empleador la cantidad apropiada de respeto, más comenzó a sudar nerviosamente el antiguo suplente. Trabajar con Ikumi tenía más que inculcarle un saludable temor de repetición para los superiores, incluso si esa filosofía no lo había seguido hasta la Sociedad del Alma. Una vez más, la voz de Walter lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Aquí estamos. Ahora, antes de que entren, siento que debo recordarle varias cosas una última vez. Primero, debe dirigirse al Maestro Integra como 'Señor' cada vez que hable. En segundo lugar, no debe hablar a menos que esté primero hable directamente con, sin embargo, si siente que debe aportar algo a la conversación, entonces espero que lo haga con cortesía. En tercer lugar, y realmente no puedo enfatizar esto lo suficiente, no muestre ningún tipo de sorpresa o incredulidad cuando entra en esta oficina ".

Ichigo levantó una ceja con curiosidad. "¿Por qué me sorprendería ...?"

Walter sonrió a sabiendas y le dio una palmadita condescendiente en el hombro a su compañero de trabajo. "Solo créeme, joven Maestro; ahora entonces, entra y haz lo mejor que puedas". El mayordomo abrió la puerta de la oficina y empujó la cabeza de color naranja, casi tirándolo al suelo. La puerta estaba cerrada detrás de él, e Ichigo tragó saliva antes de girarse hacia el enorme escritorio en el lado opuesto de la habitación.

Bien entonces…

Ciertamente entendió por qué Walter le había advertido que no mostrara ninguna sorpresa ...

Sentada en el escritorio había una mujer sorprendentemente hermosa que apenas parecía tener unos años más que él. La mujer en cuestión tenía la piel muy bronceada y el cabello rubio casi platino, que le caía por la espalda y los hombros como una cascada. Sus cristalinos ojos azules se alzaron de cualquier documento que había estado leyendo, dirigiendo toda su atención al joven en su oficina.

"Ichigo Kurosaki supongo?

Ichigo respondió con tanta elegancia. "Uhhh ..."

"Naturalmente. Permítame presentarme; soy Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, hija de Sir Arthur Hellsing y el propietario de la propiedad Hellsing. Es un placer conocer al hijo de Isshin Kurosaki".

Eso ciertamente llamó la atención de Ichigo.

"Espera, ¿conoces a mi viejo?"

Si a Integra le desanimaba el tono informal del joven, entonces ella hizo un muy buen trabajo ocultándolo. "Nunca conocí personalmente al señor Kurosaki, pero durante mi infancia, Walter me informó que él era un buen amigo de mi padre. Cuando supe que Isshin todavía tenía un favor que aún no había recibido mi padre fallecido, no pude. "muy bien permitir que una deuda quede sin resolver. Por lo tanto, permitirte un empleo aquí en Hellsing Manor fue un asunto bastante insignificante".

Ichigo asintió con incertidumbre.

Inclinándose hacia delante sobre su escritorio, Integra abrió lo que parecía ser un caso de cigarros. Retirando uno, sacó un encendedor y encendió el extremo antes de inhalar profundamente. Ichigo nunca fue un fanático del hábito de fumar, pero como su padre lo hacía una vez al año en el aniversario de la muerte de su madre, realmente no le molestaba demasiado.

Soplando una nube de humo, Integra fijó a su empleado más reciente con una mirada más bien escrutadora. "Dime Ichigo, ¿crees en lo sobrenatural?"

Bueno, mierda, si eso no fuera una pregunta sospechosa si alguna vez escuchó una ...

Al parecer, había sido retórico, ya que Integra seguía hablando sin esperar a que respondiera. "Soy muy consciente de la existencia de ti, Shinigami, así como de las criaturas que llamas Hollows. Isshin se aseguró de informarme de todas las cosas con las que has tenido que lidiar durante tu gestión como Soul Reaper, y debo expreso mi gratitud por tu victoria sobre Sosuke Aizen ".

"¡¿Sabes sobre Aizen también?"

"De hecho, aunque debo admitir que solo fui consciente de su existencia después de que su padre me llamara. Déjenme ser sincero, en lo que a mí respecta, la Sociedad de Almas solo tiene jurisdicción sobre la isla país de Japón. El resto de la El mundo está gobernado por varias deidades religiosas y figuras sobrenaturales. Ángeles, ángeles caídos, demonios, hombres lobo, vampiros ... todos estos seres existen Ichigo ".

El mundo repentinamente se volvió borroso y su visión comenzó a desvanecerse, pero antes de que pudiera caer al suelo, Ichigo se vio estabilizado por la misma Integra. "Entiendo que todo esto puede ser un poco abrumador para ti, pero necesito que sigas escuchando".

La cabeza naranja asintió con la cabeza y se dejó llevar a la silla frente al escritorio de Integra. Sentándose un poco tembloroso, Ichigo se tomó un momento para procesar una revelación tan grande. Tenía que admitir que siempre había pensado que era un poco extraño que el mundo entero tuviera que adaptarse a un estilo de vida tradicional japonés en la Sociedad de Almas después de su muerte, pero ahora que sabía que existían otras entidades sobrenaturales y varias vidas después de la muerte. Un poco más de sentido.

"El propósito de mi organización es muy sencillo; protegemos a Londres y, por extensión, a las diversas áreas que rodean a Inglaterra de amenazas sobrenaturales. En mi época como jefe de la familia Hellsing, he visto criaturas como demonios, hombres lobo y zombis; , la amenaza más prominente que enfrentamos aquí en Londres es de los vampiros ". Integra explicó pacientemente mientras se sentaba en su propia silla de cuero.

Ichigo recuperó lo suficiente de sus orientaciones para finalmente dar sentido a algo que le había estado molestando durante bastante tiempo. "¿Vampiros? Espera ... Hellsing ... eso significa ..."

Integra sonrió mientras su nuevo empleado finalmente parecía hacer la conexión. "De hecho, soy el descendiente directo de Abraham Van Helsing, uno de los personajes principales en 'Drácula' de Bram Stoker. El camarada de mi bisabuelo Johnathan Harker era un buen amigo de Stoker, y durante los últimos meses de su vida reveló la naturaleza de su encuentro con el infame Conde. Stoker luego escribiría 'Drácula' como si no fuera nada más. que un relato ficticio de una serie secreta de eventos ".

"Drácula era en realidad real?"

La mujer rubia puso los ojos en blanco, pero siguió sonriendo de todos modos. "Es cierto, pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar. Dado que tiene una amplia historia y conocimiento sobre el mundo sobrenatural, solo tenía sentido contratarlo cuando su padre me llamó con su petición. Sus deberes mientras bajo mi responsabilidad consistirá en cosas ordinarias, como ayudar a Walter con varias tareas y tareas en la casa, mientras que también acompañará a uno de mis otros agentes principales al campo para lidiar con cualquier criatura sobrenatural que pueda aparecer. ¿Le parece esto aceptable? "

Ichigo se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de asentir firmemente. Aunque definitivamente no sería lo mismo que cazar a Hollows con sus amigos en Karakura Town o Rukia, aún sonaba como si estuviera protegiendo a las personas confiadas del Mundo de los Vivientes de las amenazas a sus vidas cotidianas. ¿Y qué clase de persona sería si no aceptara tal oferta?

La sonrisa de Integra se amplió aún más en su confirmación, y ella se estiró sobre su escritorio con una sola mano. "Bienvenido al agente de la organización Hellsing, Kurosaki. Espero sinceramente que disfrute trabajando con nosotros". El sustituto le devolvió la sonrisa y estrechó la mano de su nuevo jefe con firmeza. Integra no parecía ser el tipo de mujer que necesitaba un hombre para contenerse durante un apretón de manos, y su suposición parecía ser precisa cuando ella le hizo un gesto de apreciación con la cabeza.

El momento se interrumpió cuando un golpe en la puerta hizo eco a través de la habitación, antes de que Walter entrara con una reverencia cortés. "Perdóneme por interrumpir a Sir Integra, pero Alucard ha regresado de su misión en el pueblo de Cheddar. Parece que él ... ha traído a alguien con él".

Los ojos de Integra se ensancharon casi imperceptiblemente antes de que ella se levantara rápidamente. "¡¿El qué ?! ¡Walter, dile a mi sirviente que deseo hablar con él de inmediato! ¿Supongo que tú e Ichigo pueden manejar a quienquiera que haya traído con él?"

Walter en realidad parecía ligeramente divertido con la pregunta. "Dudo que eso sea un gran problema, señor".

Asintiendo, el líder de Hellsing se volvió hacia Ichigo. "Pido disculpas por interrumpir nuestra reunión tan breve, pero parece que debo lidiar con un perro que se porta mal". La forma en que ella describió a uno de los miembros de su personal hizo que el sudor de la cabeza naranja cayera levemente, pero Walter lo arrastró antes de que pudiera expresar sus preocupaciones.

Mientras los dos hombres caminaban por los pasillos de Hellsing Manor, pasaron junto a otra figura masculina en dirección a la que acababan de llegar. La mayoría los ignoró, pero cuando la figura chocó accidentalmente con Ichigo, el antiguo Sustituto alcanzó a ver sus ojos carmesí ardientes y casi cayó de rodillas cuando una sensación de maldad absoluta se apoderó de él. El hombre recibió una mirada fulminante de Walter, pero simplemente se rió profundamente y continuó su camino hacia la oficina de Integra.

"Me disculpo por el Maestro Alucard Ichigo ... él puede hacer lo que ustedes los jóvenes llamarían un" imbécil ". Los sentidos de Ichigo. Incluso si fue solo por un momento, en realidad pudo sentir la Energía Espiritual de Alucard a pesar de la pérdida de sus poderes.

Y lo que había sentido era completamente monstruoso .

"I-Está bien ..." Intentó quitarse la preocupación a Walter, y aunque estaba claro que el hombre mayor todavía estaba preocupado, dejó que el tema se deslizara sin problemas.

"En ese momento, veamos de quién se trata todo este alboroto". Walter continuó guiándolo por los extensos pasillos de la mansión, y finalmente llegaron a una habitación con una doncella parada afuera. Se volvió para saludarlos, pero extendió las manos cuando intentaron entrar en la habitación.

"Me disculpo, caballeros, pero la joven está en el proceso de ser limpiada y vestida con ropa más apropiada. La pobre querida estaba cubierta de sangre cuando Alucard la trajo, y no toda la suya".

Los ojos de Walter parecieron suavizarse ante la noticia, e Ichigo sintió más que una pequeña simpatía por quienquiera que estuviera dentro. Después de esperar al menos diez minutos más, el grupo de sirvientas que habían estado atendiendo a la niña salió de la habitación y finalmente les dio permiso para entrar. Al entrar, lo primero que notó Ichigo fue que había una cama grande en el centro de la habitación, pero fue el ocupante de la cama lo que realmente llamó su atención.

La niña parecía tener más o menos su edad, y su piel pálida y pelo corto y rubio afirmaban el hecho de que era británica. Llevaba un pijama azul claro, pero eso no hacía absolutamente nada para ocultar lo que Ichigo tenía que admitir de mala gana como sus características más destacadas.

Ahora, muchas personas a lo largo de su vida habían calificado a Ichigo como un mudo, ya sea del Mundo de la Vida o de la Sociedad del Alma. Sin embargo, debe saber que todavía era un joven sano en su adolescencia, y por lo tanto podía apreciar un buen par de senos.

Rangiku inmediatamente vino a su mente, pero ella era demasiado burlona para ser su tipo. Yoruichi también tenía un buen par de tetas, y si podía hacerlo así, llevaría eso a su tumba. Si la Diosa del Destello descubriera alguna vez que él le había estado echando miradas furtivas en las aguas termales, nunca le permitiría escuchar el final.

La cara de Ichigo se sonrojó al darse cuenta de hacia dónde se dirigía su pensamiento, y negó con la cabeza para volver a la situación en cuestión. Aun así, fue porque estaba mirando el pecho de la chica rubia que se dio cuenta de algo bastante importante.

"¡Ella no está respirando!"

Walter zumbó y se adelantó para inspeccionar a la joven. "No se preocupe, maestra Ichigo, tendría sentido que ella no respire considerando que ahora es un vampiro". El anciano retenedor apartó varios mechones del cabello de la niña para revelar pequeñas marcas de pinchazos en su cuello. "Parece que Alucard finalmente ha adquirido una cría ..."

"Espera, ¿ese tipo era un vampiro?"

"Bastante. Ah, parece que nuestro invitado se está despertando".

Ichigo se apartó de Walter y sintió algo extraño en su estómago cuando miró un par de ojos sorprendentemente azules. La joven le devolvió la mirada en silencio durante unos momentos antes de que un pequeño rubor se extendiera por sus mejillas. "¿Q-dónde estoy ...?"

"No teman a mi querida, se están recuperando de sus heridas en uno de los muchos dormitorios de Hellsing Manor", respondió Walter por ella, pero sus ojos aún estaban entrenados explícitamente en el antiguo Sustituto. La niña se incorporó ligeramente mientras levantaba las sábanas para cubrir su pecho, y finalmente apartó la vista de Ichigo para inspeccionar la habitación con una mezcla de precaución y curiosidad. Decidiendo ser cortés, Walter continuó con las presentaciones. "Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Walter C. Dornez, criado y cuidador de esta propiedad. El joven de cabello naranja que tengo conmigo es Ichigo Kurosaki, un empleado recientemente nuevo de Karakura, Japón. ¿Puedo preguntarle quién es usted? "

La mujer rubia los miró y le dio a Ichigo otra breve mirada, sonrojándose ligeramente una vez más antes de volverse para mirar a Walter. "Yo-soy Seras ... Seras Victoria".

Walter sonrió amablemente y se inclinó cortésmente a ella, lo que llevó a Ichigo a hacer lo mismo. "Es un placer conocerla, señorita Victoria, pero ahora que está despierta, debo ir a informar a Sir Integra. Haga su compañía, ¿verdad, Ichigo?" El hombre mayor hizo un guiño burlón en dirección a la cabeza de naranja antes de salir de la habitación, dejando al joven y a la mujer solos en un silencio bastante incómodo.

"Entonces uh ... ¿te sientes bien?" Ichigo ofreció débilmente, internamente haciendo una mueca ante el intento bastante malo de iniciar una conversación.

Seras asintió tímidamente, pero por lo demás permaneció callado.

El sustituto anterior frunció el ceño ligeramente, no queriendo que esto se volviera más torpe de lo que ya era. "¿Te importa si te pregunto qué te pasó?"

Seras miró hacia abajo y apretó las sábanas con fuerza. "Era un oficial de policía ... y recibimos una llamada sobre un disturbio en una iglesia". Mientras hablaba, Ichigo se movió para sentarse a un lado de la cama, pero a la rubia no parecía importarle.

"Cuando llegamos allí, vimos tantos cadáveres ... había sangre por todas partes, y en medio de todo eso había un solo hombre. Antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear, mató a mis dos compañeros y los convirtió en una especie de Monstruos ... "La voz de Seras comenzó a temblar, y la humedad comenzó a acumularse en las esquinas de sus ojos. Ichigo permaneció en silencio mientras continuaba con su historia.

"Tenía mucho miedo, y mi arma no lo lastimó en absoluto, así que corrí lo más rápido que pude ... pero en poco tiempo me rodearon todas las personas que pensé que estaban muertas". En este punto, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer libremente de sus ojos, e Ichigo sintió que su pecho se contraía con simpatía.

"Luego, EL me encontró y comenzó a ... a ... dijo que iba a hacer un rap ..." La voz de Seras le falló y ella soltó una serie de sollozos, se abrazó a sí misma y se apartó del otro ocupante de la habitación. Ichigo se inclinó hacia adelante para colocar una mano en su hombro de manera reconfortante, pero se tomó por sorpresa cuando la rubia casi se lanzó a sus brazos y sollozó en su pecho. No completamente segura de qué es lo que hace, el pelirrojo vacilante envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la forma temblorosa de Seras, y aunque al principio se tensó, rápidamente se relajó y siguió llorando.

Como no podía ver su rostro, Ichigo permitió que se formara un gruñido enfurecido en sus rasgos. Aunque no había podido completar su oración, él tenía una muy buena idea de lo que iba a decir. El joven de ojos marrones odiaba muchas cosas, pero los violadores estaban en lo más alto de la lista. Afortunadamente, sonaba como si hubieran rescatado a Seras antes de que algo tan malo le hubiera podido pasar, y por eso se lo agradeció.

El vampiro incipiente continuó llorando en la camisa del antiguo sustituto hasta que finalmente sus sollozos se convirtieron en hipo y su temblor se había reducido a un leve temblor. A pesar de saber lo importante que era consolarla, Ichigo tenía que admitir que ser un simple humano en manos de un vampiro estaba empezando a sentirse un poco forzado. En serio, su fuerza probablemente podría permitirle compactar un auto con sus propias manos.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Preguntó suavemente, pero la tela de su camisa amortiguó cualquier respuesta que el rubio en sus brazos dio. Afortunadamente, él pudo discernir su respuesta gracias a su pequeño asentimiento. Alejándose ligeramente, Seras se secó los ojos y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, que fue acompañada por un creciente rubor.

"Gracias Ichigo ..."

Ichigo simplemente sonrió amablemente y apretó su hombro en un gesto de compasión.

"En cualquier momento."

-

"¿Estás seguro de que fue una buena idea enviarlo a Londres?"

Isshin Kurosaki levantó la vista de su baraja de cartas para encontrarse con la mirada especulativa de Kisuke, antes de simplemente encogerse de hombros y retirarse otra. "¿Por qué? Trabajar en el extranjero será bueno para mi querido hijo, y Soul King sabe que podría usar algo para ocupar su tiempo. Ichigo es el tipo de joven que necesita algo para conducirlo, y en su caso esa fuerza motriz es su necesidad. para proteger a los demás. Sin sus poderes, perdió los medios para hacerlo a gran escala ".

Kisuke suspiró y tomó otra carta de él. "Puedo entender eso ... e Integra podrá darle una manera de proteger a las personas sin sus poderes de Soul Reaper o Hollow. Sin embargo, eso no es lo que me preocupa".

"¿Te refieres a Alucard?" Isshin adivinó.

"¿Qué más? Ese monstruo ha estado bajo el radar de la Sociedad de Almas durante los últimos quinientos años, y ha matado a más personas inocentes de las que Aizen podría soñar. La única razón por la que Yamamoto le ha permitido permanecer en el Mundo de los Vivientes es "Debido a su servidumbre a la familia Hellsing, e Integra no es el tipo de mujer que usa el poder para su propio beneficio personal".

Isshin esbozó una sonrisa y rió levemente. "Recuerdo cuando Arthur nos invitó a Masaki y yo a verla solo unas pocas semanas después de que ella naciera. Siempre fue una niña muy buena y apropiada". Colocando sus cartas, el patriarca Kurosaki se reclinó en su silla y tomó un sorbo de su platillo de sake. "Aun así, debo admitir que estoy preocupado por mi hijo, pero si no le permito cometer errores y aprender cosas nuevas por su cuenta, entonces no sería un muy buen padre".

Kisuke resopló y dejó que sus propias cartas cayeran de sus manos también. "Y quién sabe, tal vez consiga una novia ..."

Ambos hombres permanecieron en silencio durante al menos un minuto antes de estallar a reír simultáneamente. Ichigo, ¿conseguir una novia en algún lugar tan elegante como Londres? Sí, ese sería el día.


	10. Ichigogakill1

chigo se despertó con un aroma absolutamente delicioso.

Cerrando los ojos, se tomó un momento para colocar correctamente todos los olores. Huevos revueltos, arroz, pescado, carne de res ... ¿qué diablos estaban haciendo esas chicas ahí abajo? De hecho, ¿para qué estaban haciendo ambos tan temprano para empezar?

Por lo general, él era el primero en levantarse, y eso era típicamente al amanecer. Vivir la vida que tenía en el pasado lo había obligado a acostumbrarse a la idea de levantarse temprano en la mañana.

Arrojando sus sábanas a un lado, lanzó una breve mirada al lado de la cama de su esposa. La sangría de su cuerpo todavía estaba allí, lo que significa que no se había levantado hacía mucho tiempo. Sacudiendo la cabeza, el hombre de pelo naranja intentó levantarse, pero vaciló brevemente cuando un destello de agonía se disparó en su costado derecho. Haciendo una mueca, miró a la fea cicatriz que aún decoraba su abdomen inferior.

Incluso después de todos estos años, el dolor de ese encuentro se mantuvo ...

Tomándose un momento para reponerse, Ichigo finalmente se puso de pie, antes de moverse hacia su armario. Ya llevaba un par de pantalones, así que todo lo que hizo fue sacar una camisa limpia. Una vez que estuvo vestido adecuadamente, se miró por última vez en el espejo de su cama antes de asentir con satisfacción. Con eso, salió de su dormitorio y se dirigió escaleras abajo.

Apenas llegó a la mitad de la sala de estar antes de que una masa sólida lo golpeara directamente en el estómago, forzando a casi todo el aire de sus pulmones y casi enviándolo al suelo.

"¿Q-qué ...?"

"¡Feliz cumpleaños papa!" Una bola de energía de siete años gritó alegremente.

Feliz cumpleaños…? Oh diablos, eso era correcto!

Hoy fue su maldito cumpleaños; ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Un par de manos suaves se abrieron paso repentinamente a través de su largo cabello hasta los hombros, e Ichigo se fundió en el toque de su esposa casi de inmediato.

"Feliz cumpleaños, cariño" ronroneó Leone, inclinándose hacia adelante para besar el lóbulo de la oreja de su marido. "Kagura ha estado tan emocionada de darte su regalo".

"Oh, es eso correcto?" Ichigo sonrió, estirándose para frotar la cabeza de su hija con afecto.

La niña arrulló bajo la atención de su padre.

Leone se rió, antes de inclinarse más cerca para susurrar directamente en su oído. "Sí, y es mejor que le hagas saber lo agradecida que estás por todo el trabajo duro que ha realizado. Si haces un buen trabajo, incluso podría darte un regalo especial de mi propia noche. ¿Cómo suena eso?" ? "

"¡Tienes un trato!"

La mujer rubia soltó una carcajada y se levantó para ofrecerle una mano a su esposo. Él le permitió que lo pusiera de pie, con Kagura aún envuelto alrededor de su sección media.

Mirando a su hija, Ichigo una vez más colocó una mano sobre su cabeza. "¿No tenías algo que querías enseñarme?"

"¡Oh si!" la niña de pelo azul sonrió, separándose de él y ofreciendo una amplia sonrisa. "¡Te hice algo para tu cumpleaños! ¡No vayas a ningún lado, ya vuelvo!"

Sonriendo cuando el niño de siete años salió de la habitación, Ichigo guió a él y a su esposa hasta el sofá y los sentó suavemente. Leona apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y se acurrucó contra su costado izquierdo. Se sentaron en silencio por un rato, mientras ella frotaba su pecho en círculos calmantes. Después de varios minutos, sin embargo, la rubia finalmente habló.

"¿Estás bien?"

Parpadeó sorprendido, y se volvió para mirarla lo mejor que podía. "Estoy bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Es solo que ... estabas llorando otra vez anoche ..."

Ichigo se fue mortal aún.

"Sé que han pasado algunos años", continuó Leone, "pero si alguna vez quieres hablar, quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti".

La cabeza de color naranja se movió en su asiento y levantó una mano para tomar el mentón de la mujer rubia. Se miraron a los ojos por un momento, antes de inclinarse simultáneamente hacia un beso hambriento. Probablemente hubieran ido más lejos, si no fuera por el hecho de que había una niña en la habitación de al lado.

Varios minutos después, finalmente se separaron el uno del otro.

Ichigo sonrió con cariño a su esposa. "Espero que sepas cuánto te aprecio ..."

"Oh, lo sé. Soy bastante genial, después de todo".

"Un poco lleno de ti mismo, ¿eh?"

Leone sonrió. "Estaba lleno de ti la otra noche ..."

Ichigo se quedó boquiabierto como un pez ante el repentino giro, lo que provocó que la rubia se colapsara en un ataque de risa aullidos.

En ese momento, Kagura volvió a entrar en la habitación, sin saberlo, salvando a su padre de más burlas. "¡Papá! ¡Mira, mira! ¡Hice esto para ti!"

Dándole a su esposa una última mirada final, Ichigo se giró para mirar lo que el niño de siete años estaba tratando de poner en sus manos. Para su sorpresa, era un cuadro enmarcado. Había tres individuos en dicha pintura, obviamente él mismo, Kagura y Leone. Todos estaban sonriendo alegremente, y tenían sus brazos envueltos en un abrazo amoroso.

"¿Tú hiciste esto?" Preguntó, volviéndose hacia su hija con los ojos muy abiertos.

La chica de pelo azul sonrió alegremente y asintió con entusiasmo. "¡Sí! La tía me ha estado dando lecciones".

"¿Ella? ¿Cuándo tuviste tiempo para asistir a las clases?"

Leone eligió ese momento para intervenir. "¿Recuerdas cómo dijo que quería tocar la flauta?" preguntó la rubia, extendiendo la mano para despeinar el cabello de la niña. "Welp, en realidad estaba pasando tiempo con el Chelsea. Debo admitir que los resultados valieron todo el dinero que teníamos que gastar".

"Espera, ¿en realidad le pagamos al Chelsea?"

"Bueno, sí, ella puede ser una amiga, pero tiene que ganarse la vida de alguna manera. Ya no podemos ser asesinos".

Ichigo sonrió y se pasó una mano por la nuca. "Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Oh, y esto es increíble, Kagura. Tendremos que colgarlo justo sobre la chimenea".

"¡¿De Verdad?!"

"Mhm, puedes apostar. Quiero esto donde todos puedan verlo. Tienes un talento real".

Kagura sonrió bajo los elogios de su padre.

A medida que avanzaba la mañana, se presentaron varios regalos más. Desde Kagura, Ichigo recibió un cuchillo exquisitamente elaborado además del gran cuadro. Cuando le preguntó dónde la había conseguido, ella simplemente respondió que una de sus tías la había ayudado a elegirla.

Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer Ichigo era averiguar cuál de las mujeres de su vida había visto más adecuada para permitir que su hija se afilara con cuchillas afiladas ...

Akame sonaba como un probable sospechoso.

De Leone, recibió varios libros, que, según la rubia, procedían del gran mar. Aparte de eso, la leona también había susurrado dulces promesas al oído de una noche llena de apasionados y rompecorazones. Basta con decir que estaba ansioso por que se pusiera el sol.

Mientras el mediodía daba vueltas y las bocas estaban llenas de pastel de cumpleaños hecho en casa, Kagura caminó descalza por la cocina y se sentó junto a su padre en el alféizar de la ventana. Su cabaña daba a un gran acantilado, con el mar bordeando un lado y una cortina de árboles que se extendían por el campo detrás de ellos. Mirando por la ventana por un momento, la chica de pelo azul adoptó lo que parecía ser una expresión bastante pensativa.

Ichigo se dio cuenta, y extendió la mano para hacerla saltar en el borde de su pequeña nariz. "¿Tienes algo en mente, chorro?"

La cara de la niña de siete años se arrugó momentáneamente, antes de que ella se girara apropiadamente para enfrentarlo. "Papá, ¿puedo ... puedo preguntarte algo ...?"

La cabeza de naranja inclinó su cabeza minuciosamente hacia un lado. "Por supuesto que puedes. ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Cómo conociste a mamá?"

...

Oh…

Mierda.

De todas las cosas que había estado esperando que ella le preguntara, eso ciertamente no había sido lo que había tenido en mente ...

Ichigo echó un vistazo rápido a Leone, que había estado de pie detrás del mostrador de la cocina preparando un almuerzo tardío. Ella, como él, se había congelado en shock y sorpresa tan pronto como la pregunta había sido planteada, sin embargo, sus ojos dorados aún brillaban para encontrarse con los suyos. Él le hizo una pregunta silenciosa, y después de un momento de profunda consideración, ella finalmente asintió con la cabeza. Dejando escapar un suspiro, Ichigo se volvió hacia su hija, que todavía lo estaba mirando con ojos grandes y llenos de preguntas.

"¿De verdad quieres saber?"

Kagura sonrió felizmente, y asintió con la cabeza en puro entusiasmo. "¡Sí por favor!"

La cabeza de color naranja suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo desgreñado. Siempre había sabido que este día llegaría tarde o temprano, pero esperaba que hubiera estado mejor preparado.

Mirando por la ventana, Ichigo se permitió una sonrisa melancólica. "¿Cómo me encontré con tu madre, eh?"

Kagura se acercó más en anticipación a la próxima historia. Incluso Leone, que todavía se movía en la cocina, estaba prestando mucha más atención a la conversación.

"Es una historia bastante larga, pero todo comenzó cuando un chico se dirigió a la gran ciudad ..."

* * *

(Hace ocho años)

Ichigo frunció el ceño.

Cualquiera que lo conociera sabría que fruncir el ceño era simplemente una de sus expresiones faciales por defecto. Sin embargo, los ciudadanos que lo rodeaban, de hecho, no lo conocían y, por lo tanto, intentaron darle un amplio rodeo al joven de aspecto enfadado mientras caminaba por una de las muchas calles de la ciudad de la capital.

"Ve a la gran ciudad, dijo. Hazte un nombre, dijo ..." gruñó el joven de cabello naranja, sin importarle las diversas miradas que estaba recibiendo. ¿Y por qué debería importarle? Acababa de pasar la mejor mitad de una semana viajando de su pueblo natal a la capital a pie.

¿Y adivina qué?

Estaba jodidamente cansado.

Todo lo que Ichigo quería hacer en ese momento era sentarse, tomar una bebida fría acompañada de una comida caliente, y luego encontrar un lugar seguro para tomar una siesta gorda ...

Afortunadamente, como si la dama suerte finalmente le sonriera, parecía que había una taberna en la calle. Dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, la cabeza naranja reajustó su enorme mochila y continuó caminando hacia adelante con una renovada sensación de vigor. Técnicamente, aún no tenía la edad suficiente para beber, pero dudaba que algún barman fuera tan estúpido como para rechazar algunas monedas de oro.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de la taberna, sus oídos pudieron captar unos pocos insultos murmurados que se lanzaban en su dirección.

"Jodido campesino ..."

"Mira ese pelo ..."

"Probablemente es un tipo de alborotador ..."

"No necesitamos a nadie aquí desde fuera en las pompas ..."

No era nada que no hubiera oído antes. Ignorando los insultos, Ichigo se abrió paso a través de la entrada del edificio y entró en la sala principal. Había borrachos dispersos por todo el espacio disponible, cada uno en un estado diferente de embriaguez. El hedor del sudor, la bilis y el alcohol impregnaba el aire y colgaba como una niebla espesa. Ni siquiera quería saber por qué podía oler tanto el olor corporal ...

Intentando ocultar un poco su disgusto, Ichigo sacó un taburete de la barra.

"¿Tienes algo suave?" le preguntó al hombre detrás del mostrador.

El camarero le dirigió una mirada escrutadora. "¿Tienes la edad suficiente para beber?"

"¿Honestamente vas a rechazar mi dinero?"

"Je, bastante justo. Siéntate, niño, te voy a levantar algo".

Muy pronto, una taza de vidrio se deslizó delante de él, e Ichigo lanzó varias monedas de oro sobre la encimera como pago. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que el líquido calmante corriera por su garganta. Dios mío, ¿qué pensarían su madre y sus hermanas si pudieran verlo ahora, bebiendo en un pozo de mierda?

Su padre probablemente le daría una palmada de felicitación en la espalda, antes de preguntarle por qué no había una mujer colgando de su brazo ...

Detrás de él, la puerta se abrió de nuevo, y varios de los hombres y mujeres que se encontraban sentados en la taberna expresaron un caluroso saludo a quien entrara. Una voz femenina rasposa les respondió, pero Ichigo ni siquiera se molestó en darse la vuelta para evaluar al recién llegado. Sin embargo, fuera de su visión periférica, observó cómo la mujer se sentaba en el bar a su derecha.

Por qué…?

Había muchos asientos abiertos, tanto en las cabinas como en las distintas mesas y en los otros taburetes más abajo del mostrador. Fuera de todos los asientos en el bar, ¿por qué elegiría sentarse directamente a su lado? Algo no se sentía bien ...

La mujer, una rubia voluptuosa con activos muy prominentes y vestida con un atuendo bastante revelador, sonrió ampliamente al camarero y agitó una mano con entusiasmo para saludar. "¡Heya Simon! ¿Tienes alguna información nueva para mí?"

El barman, aparentemente llamado Simon, lanzó una mirada nerviosa a los otros clientes en el bar antes de volverse hacia la rubia.

Hm ... interesante.

"No por el momento, no", respondió, ignorando completamente la presencia de Ichigo. "¿Eso fue todo lo que querías preguntar, o había algo más, Leone?"

La joven resopló. "No hay necesidad de estar tan frío. Bueno, ya que salí de todas maneras, supongo que me tomaré una cerveza".

"Próximamente. Simplemente, por favor , no causen más problemas. No puedo pagar los daños nuevamente".

"¡Por qué, Simon! Amigo. Amigo. Amigo. ¿Alguna vez haría algo tan grosero como destrozar tu lugar justo después de que te vieras tan impoluto?"

"¡Sí! ¡Sí, lo harías!"

La rubia gruñó. "Solo saca la maldita cerveza ..."

El camarero le dirigió una última mirada de advertencia, antes de desaparecer en la habitación trasera para recuperar una botella fría, dejando a Ichigo solo con el recién llegado. Sintió que sus ojos se movían rápidamente para examinarlo, y trató de esconder su rostro en su taza. Con suerte, ella tomaría la indirecta y lo dejaría solo.

"¿Eres nuevo aquí?"

Oh por el amor de Dios ...

"Sí, supongo", murmuró en respuesta.

"Hm, genial. ¿Aún tienes la edad suficiente para beber?"

"¿Legalmente o mentalmente?"

La mujer rubia soltó una carcajada genuina, golpeando su puño contra la barra. "¡Ja! ¡No está mal, chico! ¿Tienes un nombre?"

"¿Importa? ¿Por qué quieres saber?"

"Oye, ahora estoy tratando de ser amigable. Nosotros, los de la ciudad baja, tenemos que cuidarnos unos a otros, ¿sabes?"

"Solo trato de ser amigable, ¿eh?" Ichigo resopló.

"Está bien."

"Hnn ... lo que digas ..."

Descendieron al silencio de nuevo, con Ichigo atendiendo su bebida y la mujer a su lado moviéndose incómodamente en su asiento. Si ella esperaba que él hiciera un verdadero intento de mantener la conversación, entonces se despertaría con un rudo despertar. Su padre le había advertido sobre la gente en la capital; personas que estaban demasiado dispuestas a aprovecharse de los forasteros y a sacarlos del dinero que tenían.

La rubia tosió. "Entonces… ¿tienes un nombre?"

"Ichigo," respondió rotundamente.

"Fresa…?" Ella resopló, al menos intentando amortiguar su risa creciente.

La cabeza de naranja gruñó, pero no se acercó al cebo. Su nombre era algo que hacía tiempo que se había acostumbrado a ser objeto de burlas, pero se había acostumbrado a las burlas que había recibido por él a lo largo de los años. Le molestaba, pero ya no lo molestaba.

La rubia volvió a reírse, y le dio un codazo juguetón en las costillas. "Estoy bromeando, cariño. Tienes un nombre adorable".

Ichigo no se puso rojo. No para nada…

"De todos modos, mi nombre es Leone. En realidad soy bastante famoso por aquí".

"¿En serio? Entonces, ¿cómo es que nunca he oído hablar de ti?"

"Je, dale tiempo, Berry Boy. Eres nuevo en la ciudad, pero llegarás a saber mi nombre con el tiempo".

Esta vez, Ichigo estaba bastante seguro de que se pusorojo.

Lo que se que se supone que significa ...?

En ese momento, Simon regresó con una botella de cerveza helada en la mano y la dejó suavemente en el bar frente a Leone. Sonrió ampliamente, expresó su agradecimiento y tomó la bebida antes de tragar casi la mitad de una sola vez.

Ichigo no pudo evitar mirar, realmente impresionado.

Leone apartó la botella de sus labios y suspiró satisfecha, antes de dejar salir un eructo todopoderoso. "¡Ahh! ¡Maldita sea, ese maldito golpeó el lugar! Necesitaba una buena bebida".

Ichigo levantó su taza y la golpeó ligeramente contra su botella con un 'tintineo'. "Amen a eso."

Los dos siguieron bebiendo, y luego un trago se convirtió en dos, luego tres, y solo Dios supo cuántos. La distante actitud de la cabeza de naranja se desvaneció lentamente mientras continuaba bebiendo más alcohol, y pronto ambos estuvieron de pie sobre una de las muchas mesas de la taberna, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de los hombros. Cantaron una melodía fuera de tono anónima, y los otros clientes borrachos del bar se unieron rápidamente a la diversión.

Ichigo sonrió delirantemente, e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para llevar una taza ya vacía a sus labios. Apenas reaccionó cuando un par de labios suaves se aferraron con avidez en su cuello.

"Eres taaaaaaasty ...!" Leone rió contra su piel. "Podría simplemente comerte uuuuuup ..."

Ichigo resopló, y enterró su rostro en su cabello dorado. Si hubiera estado en un estado de ánimo más claro, se habría sentido horrorizado por el hecho de que se estaba acostando con alguien que era, en toda esencia, un completo extraño. Sus padres le habían enseñado algo mejor que eso, y le gustaba pensar que poseía suficiente sentido común para evitar este tipo de situaciones.

Sin embargo, aquí estaba ...

"Por favor, no comas mah ..." se rió entre dientes mientras ella rozaba su nariz contra su clavícula.

La rubia y la naranja-cabeza estaban tan fuera de ella, que no se dieron cuenta cuando una de las patas de la mesa de madera debajo de ellas comenzó a ceder. Solo se hizo evidente que estaban en el proceso de caer al suelo cuando sus cabezas se agrietaron contra las tablas del piso.

Ichigo gimió de dolor, antes de que el mundo a su alrededor se oscureciera.

Lo último que sus sentidos registraron fue el sólido cuerpo que descansaba sobre el suyo.

* * *

(La mañana siguiente)

Cuando se despertó, se trataba de un dolor de cabeza palpitante y una sensación de mareo en su estómago.

Ichigo gimió, intentando bajar la bilis que intentaba subir en su garganta. Mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación escasamente decorada. Estaba acostado en una pequeña cama, y el único otro mueble que podía ver era una silla de madera destartalada.

Con cuidado, para evitar los vómitos, la cabeza de naranja se incorporó y se frotó la cara con una mano.

Se sentía como una mierda ...

Su mochila descansaba en el suelo al lado de la cama, y él la pasó perezosamente para asegurarse de que todas sus pertenencias aún estuvieran en su lugar. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de ellos estaban allí, pero una buena parte de su dinero había desaparecido.

Esa maldita mujer ...

Ella lo había emborrachado debajo de la mesa y le robó jodidamente mientras él dormía. En todo caso, era lo que se merecía por actuar como un imbécil. Debería haber sabido que no debía participar en un concurso de bebida con un absoluto desconocido. Le habían advertido que algo como esto podría pasar ...

Dejando salir una serie de maldiciones, Ichigo se llevó la mochila al hombro antes de salir de la habitación. Rápidamente se hizo evidente que había estado durmiendo en una de las habitaciones de atrás de la taberna, ya que tan pronto como llegó al final del corto pasillo que salía de la habitación, se encontró cara a cara con una mirada bastante irritada. Simon

"Sol de la mañana. ¿Dormir bien? Espero sinceramente que no ..."

Ichigo gimió. "¿Qué demonios pasó?"

Simon frunció el ceño, antes de caminar detrás de la barra para prepararse para el día. "Tú y Leone hicieron un jodido desastre de mi lugar. ¡Me pasé toda la noche reparando mesas destrozadas y recogiendo vidrios rotos! ¡Jodidamente le advertí a esa perra que sería mejor que estuviera en su mejor comportamiento, pero escuchó? ¡Diablos, no!"

"Ella robó mi dinero, si te hace sentir mejor".

"Hnn, bien, ¡te lo mereces! Ahora vete a la mierda antes de que llame a la Policía Imperial. No sé por qué te dejé pasar la noche ..."

Le disparó el dedo al hombre mayor, Ichigo se tambaleó hacia la salida y tropezó en las calles de la ciudad. El sol estaba alto en el cielo, lo que indica que todavía era bastante temprano en la mañana. Al menos no había dormido en un día entero. Todavía necesitaba encontrar un maldito trabajo, después de todo.

Esa fue toda la razón por la que había venido a la capital en primer lugar.

Necesitaba ganar suficiente dinero para enviar a su familia. No eran exactamente pobres, por supuesto, pero definitivamente no estaría mal tener un poco de dinero extra en la casa en caso de una emergencia.

Encontrar la oficina de registro de empleo no fue difícil en absoluto. Aquí había muchas oficinas de reclutamiento en los barrios pobres que sabían que los pobres estaban desesperados por cualquier tipo de trabajo. Sin embargo, Ichigo no estaba de humor para registrarse como prostituto o bailarín exótico, incluso si eso era lo que la mayoría de las solicitudes estaban solicitando. Incluso hubo una petición que había sido rechazada por una noble de mediana edad, desesperada por que un joven atado a sus deseos carnales.

Sí ... eso fue un pase difícil ...

Hasta ahora, las únicas cosas que parecían medio decentes eran las posiciones de la guardia personal de una familia noble, o como un recluta en el Ejército Imperial.

Muchos hombres jóvenes hubieran aprovechado la oportunidad para alistarse en el ejército, pero Ichigo lo sabía mejor. Había un montón de jóvenes reclutas frescos que habían sido estacionados alrededor de su aldea para defenderse de las Bestias Peligrosas. La mayoría de ellos apenas duraron una semana antes de ser asesinados por aldeanos enfurecidos o comidos por los monstruos voraces.

Los nuevos reclutas no eran más que carne de cañón desechable a los ojos de la élite de la Capital ...

Dicho esto, parecía que el alistamiento en el ejército también había desaparecido. Eso solo dejó la petición de un guardaespaldas. Honestamente, parecía que pagaría bastante bien ...

"Yo, ¿a dónde tengo que ir para registrarme?" Ichigo preguntó en voz alta, dirigiéndose a la asistente aburrida que atiende la oficina de reclutamiento.

La joven dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio, sin siquiera molestarse en levantar la cabeza de su escritorio. "Solo dirígete a la Mansión Galluna, que está en las afueras del sur de la ciudad. Lleva el aviador al Señor de la Mansión y déjale saber que estás interesado en la posición".

"¿No tengo que al menos ... no sé ... llenar un formulario oficial, o algo así?"

"¿Estás bromeando? Este es solo un trabajo de guardaespaldas. Si quieres hacer algo más oficial, únete al Ejército Imperial. Siempre están buscando carne fresca".

"Apuesto a que lo son," gruñó Ichigo por lo bajo, metiendo el pergamino en su chaqueta antes de salir del edificio. No fue tan difícil encontrar su destino al final; todo lo que tenía que hacer era caminar hacia el sur, y luego preguntar a personas al azar que se encontrara en la calle donde estaba la mansión. Varios de ellos lo miraron sorprendidos y preocupados cuando les dijo dónde intentaba ir, pero le proporcionaron la información que había necesitado a pesar de todo.

Dentro de una hora, finalmente llegó a la mansión.

Caminando a través de las puertas principales, la cabeza de naranja se abrió camino por el elaborado camino que conduce a la casa principal. Cuando llegó a la puerta principal, se le impidió entrar cuando dos guardias blindados se interpusieron en su camino.

"¡Alto! Indique su negocio, o por favor desaloje la propiedad".

Ichigo simplemente levantó una ceja. "Estoy aquí por la posición del guardaespaldas", dijo, metiendo la mano en su chaqueta y retirando la solicitud de trabajo. "La señora de la oficina de empleo me dijo que viniera a hablar con el encargado aquí".

Los guardias intercambiaron una mirada, antes de que el más alto de los dos hombres se adelantara y tomara el pergamino de las manos de Ichigo. "¿Estás familiarizado con la forma de empuñar una espada?"

El asintió. "Sí, mi padre me enseñó lo básico, pero aprendí algunas técnicas avanzadas de un ex miembro del ejército que vive en mi aldea".

"¿Eres del campo?"

"Eso no será un problema, ¿verdad?"

El guardia negó con la cabeza negativamente. "No debería ser, pero no puedo hablar por Lord Galluna".

Ichigo asintió en comprensión. En poco tiempo, uno de los guardias tomó la responsabilidad de guiarlo a través de la enorme casa hacia el estudio personal del Señor.

Mientras caminaban, Ichigo no pudo evitar mirar todas las decoraciones inútiles que se alineaban en las paredes. Algunas de las cosas que podía ver eran probablemente más caras que toda su casa en el pueblo. Eso fue asqueroso. El hecho de que estas personas pensaran que era necesario hacer alarde de su riqueza, en lugar de donar parte de ella a los menos afortunados, lo enfermó de verdad en su estómago. Oh, cuando era más joven, no había ninguna duda en la mente de Ichigo de que habría estado mirando con asombro la grandiosidad que lo rodeaba.

¿Ahora, sin embargo?

Ahora todo lo que hizo fue hacerlo odiar a Capital aún más ...

Sus amigos lo llamaban pesimista. Se llamó a sí mismo un realista.

Un minuto después, llegaron a su destino. Las puertas de la oficina de lord Galluna eran enormes y estaban decoradas con tallas elaboradas que mostraban varios puntos notables de la historia de la capital. Por lo que ya sabía por las lecturas de sus libros de texto, Ichigo pudo distinguir varias escenas de batalla clave, así como la fundación de la capital bajo el Primer Emperador.

El guardia avanzó para abrir la puerta, pero se detuvo por un momento para mirar hacia atrás a la cabeza naranja. "Siento que debo advertirte que Lord Galluna se toma muy en serio estas aplicaciones. Se preocupa mucho por su esposa e hija, y solo acepta lo mejor de lo mejor. ¿Crees que estás preparado para la tarea?"

Los ojos de Ichigo se endurecieron, y él asintió firmemente. "Necesito el dinero, así que haré lo que sea necesario".

El hombre mayor asintió, antes de abrir las puertas de la oficina. "Si ese es el caso, siéntete libre de entrar. Los dejaré a los dos para discutir los detalles".

Ichigo entró, y la puerta se cerró suavemente detrás de él. Tan pronto como se cerró, el hombre que estaba sentado en el gran escritorio al final de la habitación, presumiblemente Lord Galluna, levantó la vista y lo miró con una expresión indescifrable.

"¿Supongo que estás aquí con respecto a la solicitud de trabajo?"

El joven parpadeó. "¿Cómo lo has adivinado?"

El caballero mayor se rió en voz baja, haciendo un gesto hacia la cabeza naranja para que se sentara en el lado opuesto de su escritorio. "Joven, apenas eres el primer chico en venir a esta oficina que espera cumplir con ese aviso. Desafortunadamente para sus predecesores, todos ellos no cumplieron con mis expectativas, y me vi obligado a hacer una nueva solicitud. No se equivoquen. , yo hago necesito este trabajo lleno, pero yo preferiría mucho si yo era capaz de contratar a alguien realmente capaz de manejar todo lo que viene con él ".

"Entiendo, señor", respondió Ichigo. Normalmente no era tan respetuoso con los extraños, pero necesitaba este trabajo, y Lord Galluna parecía el tipo de persona anticuado que apreciaba los buenos modales.

Limpiando su escritorio de lo que había estado mirando, el noble de pelo gris se cruzó de manos y adoptó una mirada muy seria. "Está bien, entonces. Para empezar, me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas sobre sus antecedentes. ¿Es eso aceptable?"

"Por supuesto."

"Excelente. ¿De dónde eres?"

"Vengo de un pueblo al norte de la capital. He vivido allí toda mi vida con el resto de mi familia".

"Hmm ... ¿tienes algún entrenamiento profesional?"

"Sí. Hay un hombre que también vive en mi aldea que es un miembro retirado del Ejército Imperial. Me enseñó todo lo que sé, así que me gusta pensar que soy bastante bueno con una espada".

Lord Galluna asintió agradablemente. "¿Estarías dispuesto a demostrar tus habilidades más tarde hoy?"

"Claro," estuvo de acuerdo Ichigo.

No sería demasiado molesto girar alrededor de su espada para una rápida demostración. Solo esperaba que se le proporcionara un compañero de entrenamiento medio decente ...

"Hay una cosa más que me gustaría preguntar", dijo el hombre mayor, con una expresión cada vez más seria. Inclinándose hacia adelante, miró a Ichigo directamente a los ojos. "¿Amas a tu familia?"

La cabeza naranja parpadeó, sorprendida por la pregunta por un momento. En poco tiempo, él asintió firmemente. "Sí, señor, por supuesto. Los amo más que nada".

"Bien, entonces eso significa que entiendes por qué estoy tan preocupado. Mi querida Emilia y Aria son mi mundo entero, y me destruiría positivamente si algo les sucediera a cualquiera de ellos. Así que, antes de que siquiera piense en contratarte , Necesito saber si estarás dispuesto a matar para proteger a mi familia ".

Las cejas de Ichigo se fruncieron en preocupación. "¿Crees que hay una buena probabilidad de que haya algún tipo de ataque?"

"Hace varios años, no habría estado tan preocupado", suspiró lord Galluna, quitándose las gafas y estirándose para frotarse el vello facial. "Sin embargo, por más desafortunado que parezca, ha habido un mayor número de asesinatos dentro de la población noble de la capital. Y si los informes son correctos, todos los homicidios han sido cometidos por el mismo grupo de escoria criminal. Una colección De los vigilantes conocidos como Night Raid ".

"Night Raid ...?" Ichigo pronunció el nombre lentamente.

¿Qué clase de nombre era ese? De hecho, ¿por qué un grupo de asesinos se molestaría en darse un nombre en primer lugar? ¿Fue por reconocimiento? ¿Por la fama? ¿O fue para poner miedo en los corazones de la gente?

"Como su nombre indica, en su mayoría operan por la noche, después de que la mayoría de la policía se ha ido a dormir", explicó el hombre mayor. "Normalmente, un simple grupo de asesinos no sería un gran problema, y podría ser atendido por la Policía Militar solo. Sin embargo, si hay que creer los rumores, entonces Night Raid posee miembros que son capaces de Habilidades sobrenaturales ".

"Y ... ¿crees eso ...?"

"¿Yo? No especialmente; pero creo que sería mejor mantenerse del lado de la precaución. Entonces, le preguntaré nuevamente ... ¿cree que estará dispuesta a matar a estas personas si representan una amenaza para mi familia? "

Ichigo se quedó en silencio por un momento, tomándose el tiempo para reflexionar sobre la pregunta. Si este grupo de Night Raid fue tan especial como lo hicieron, entonces no sabía si alguien como él sería capaz de vencer a uno de sus miembros en una pelea. Sin embargo, eso ciertamente no significaba que no les daría una lucha tremenda si se encontraran con él ...

"Si se tratara de eso, señor, entonces haría lo que fuera necesario para mantener a las personas inocentes a salvo. He tenido que matar a un hombre antes, cuando trató de asesinar a mi padre y violar a mi madre, por lo que matar no es así. especialmente molestarme más. No es algo que puedas apagar una vez que lo hayas hecho. Así que sí, creo que estaré en la tarea si me enfrento con la decisión de matar o no ".

Lord Galluna sonrió, y se adelantó con una mano extendida. "Entonces, creo que lo harás bien aquí. ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?"

"Es Ichigo".

"Bien entonces, Ichigo, veamos que puedes hacer…"

* * *

(Luego esa tarde)

Se sintió bien al sentarse.

Dejando su enorme mochila en el suelo de sus nuevos cuartos, Ichigo cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro, recostándose contra su poste de la cama. Después de reunirse con lord Galluna, se le había pedido que luchara contra varios de los otros guardias más veteranos que habían estado empleados en la mansión durante varios años. Habían sido algo decentes, pero, de nuevo, ninguno de ellos había poseído ninguna forma verdadera de entrenamiento militar.

Eso no quería decir que no sabían cómo luchar, pero incluso los más experimentados no habían podido darle ningún golpe serio a él.

Había sido entrenado por un soldado real, después de todo.

Tal como estaba ahora, el sol se estaba poniendo, y el paisaje fuera de la ventana de su habitación se proyectó en un suave brillo naranja. La cena se serviría pronto, y aunque se había enfatizado que los guardias normalmente no comían con la familia de lord Galluna, el hombre mayor parecía adecuado para hacer una excepción para Ichigo solo esta vez.

Había dicho algo acerca de querer que la cabeza de naranja se reuniera con su familia.

Antes de hacer algo de eso, sin embargo, necesitaría una ducha ...

Levantándose de su nueva cama, Ichigo sacó un par de ropa nueva de su bolso antes de moverse a través de la habitación y entrar al gran baño. Nunca antes había tenido su propio baño, y aunque sabía que sus cuartos actuales probablemente eran simplemente estándar para todos los guardias, el baño en sí era tan grande como su dormitorio en casa.

Honestamente, ¿quién incluso necesitaba todo este lujo?

¿Cuál fue el punto? ¿Por qué tener más de lo estrictamente necesario?

Suspirando para sí mismo, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que poco a poco se estaba poniendo nervioso nuevamente. No serviría de nada al final, así que dejó escapar un suspiro de calma antes de despojarse de su ropa sudorosa. No tenía idea de cómo operar el elaborado cabezal de ducha, así que en lugar de eso simplemente optó por tomar un buen baño fresco. Al igual que con el resto del baño, la bañera en sí era enorme. Podría haber cabido fácilmente en tres hombres adultos sin desbordarse en lo más mínimo.

Aunque, si él estuviera siendo bastante honesto consigo mismo, Ichigo hubiera preferido la compañía de mujeres sobre hombres ...

No se consideraba a sí mismo un playboy o un perro lujurioso, sino como un hombre joven y sano, aunque élsabía que para apreciar la forma femenina. Había varias mujeres hermosas en casa en su aldea, y la mayoría de ellas eran muy amigas.

Ahí estaba Yoruichi, que había cruzado el mar hacía mucho tiempo cuando era niño. La mujer extranjera de piel de ébano era una burla absoluta, y siempre le hacía saber a Ichigo cada vez que lo sorprendía mirándola cuando pensaba que no se daría cuenta.

Sin embargo, ella tenía tres años mayores, y actualmente estaba en una relación con el comerciante de la aldea, Kisuke.

También estaba Soi-Fon, que era la hija del sheriff de la aldea. Curiosamente, o al menos en su opinión, en comparación con la mayoría de las otras mujeres en el pueblo, Soi-Fon era mucho más agresivo. Las dos habían estado en tres citas, pero Ichigo tenía la sincera sensación de que prefería rodearse de otras mujeres.

Sacudiendo la cabeza mientras varios recuerdos afectuosos pasaban por su cabeza, la cabeza naranja sonrió suavemente y se permitió hundirse en la bañera. Como había esperado, el agua era fresca y refrescante, y comenzó a limpiar la suciedad que había cubierto su cuerpo durante los últimos días. No sabía exactamente qué hora era, pero no quería correr el riesgo de llegar tarde a la cena. Así que, en lugar de tomarse el tiempo en el baño como él hubiera preferido, en lugar de eso se dedicó a lavarse lo más rápido posible.

Cuando terminó, el agua del baño era de un ligero tono marrón.

Los labios de Ichigo se curvaron con disgusto. Realmente no había estado tan sucio, ¿verdad?

Por otra parte, no se había lavado bien desde que se había ido de casa ...

Oh dios ... esa mujer rubia que le había robado su dinero la noche anterior probablemente había estado luchando para evitar vomitar todo el tiempo que había estado sentada a su lado. ¿Cuál había sido su nombre otra vez? Eh, supuso que ya no importaba mucho.

Levantándose, salió de la bañera para secarse. Sin embargo, antes de salir del baño, se aseguró de sacar el desagüe de la bañera, lo que le permitió drenar el agua sucia.

Cambiándose a la ropa fresca que se había preparado, Ichigo se entregó una última autoevaluación en el espejo sobre su mesita de noche. Satisfecho con lo que vio, asintió para sí mismo antes de moverse para salir de la habitación. Pero, para su sorpresa, justo cuando abrió la puerta, una joven rubia casi tropezó con su pecho.

Soltó un chillido avergonzado, y se volvió un tono bastante brillante de rojo. Ichigo tendría que haber sido un idiota para perderse la forma en que sus ojos vagaban lentamente sobre él antes de encontrarse con los suyos.

Eh, ella era linda, pero en realidad no era su tipo.

Además, apenas tenía dieciséis o diecisiete años. E Ichigo prefería a las mujeres de su edad, o incluso algunos años más, muchas gracias. Él no era un creep ...

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó con cuidado.

La niña parpadeó y soltó otro grito de sorpresa antes de inclinar la cabeza en señal de disculpa. "¡S-sí! ¡Lo siento por casi chocar contigo!"

"Eh, no te preocupes demasiado por eso. Todo el mundo se equivoca de vez en cuando. Oye, tu nombre no sería Aria, ¿verdad?"

"Lo es. ¿Cómo lo supiste?"

Ichigo se encogió de hombros, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. "No fue difícil de adivinar. Estás vestida con ropa bastante elegante, así que era obvio que no eres un sirviente. Lo único que se me ocurre es que eres la hija de Lord Galluna".

Aria asintió, sonriendo alegremente. "¡Ese soy yo! El padre me envió a buscarte a cenar. ¿Tienes hambre?"

"Podría comerme todo un Dragón de la Tierra".

Ella rió. "¡Ese es el espíritu!"

Mientras seguía al joven noble al comedor, Ichigo no pudo evitar la sonrisa que encontró su camino en sus rasgos. Aria parecía bastante amigable, y el propio Lord Galluna actuaba como un hombre bastante razonable.

Tal vez no todos los nobles en la capital fueron tan malos después de todo?


	11. Hellbleach2

A pesar de que estaba cazando un tipo diferente de monstruo, Ichigo no pudo evitar recordar sus días persiguiendo a Hollows.

Actualmente, el antiguo suplente estaba sentado sobre un techo con Seras a su lado, esperando a que ese bastardo no muerto Alucard terminara de jugar con el vampiro que se suponía que estaban matando. Bueno, técnicamente se suponía que iban a matar a dos vampiros, pero debido a que Alucard tenía más autoridad en el campo que ellos, les había prohibido a ambos que intentaran sofocar al monstruo hembra que escapaba hasta que les diera su permiso.

Volviéndose hacia su compañero, Ichigo le golpeó el hombro para llamar su atención. "Entonces uh, ¿cómo se siente ser un vampiro?"

La cara de Seras se arrugó momentáneamente, como si tratara de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describir su nuevo estatus como Draculina. "Es ... realmente no me siento muy diferente de cuando era un ser humano en realidad. Sin embargo, todo es mucho más claro, y puedo escuchar y sentir las cosas con mucha más claridad. Me siento más fuerte también, como tengo que ser Cuidado cada vez que toco a un humano ... "

Mirándolo a los ojos, la dulce rubia sonrió con dientes, mostrando sus caninos recién afilados. "No está tan mal, pero no estoy tan interesado en tener que beber sangre humana por el resto de mi vida". Ichigo le devolvió la sonrisa, y solo unos momentos más tarde cuando los dos se dieron cuenta de que se estaban mirando en silencio, al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaron y desvió la mirada.

" Si ustedes dos han terminado de actuar como niños en edad escolar con una afición por el patio de recreo, ¿puedo sugerir que eliminen el objetivo restante?" La voz seca y sarcástica de Alucard habló directamente a sus mentes, causando que Seras chillara de sorpresa y que Ichigo gruñera por lo bajo.

"S-Lo siento maestro!" La vampira rubia tartamudeó cuando se llevó el rifle de francotirador a los ojos y miró por el cañón a la forma que huía de su presa. "¿Um señor? Ella ya tiene cinco, no, seiscientos metros de distancia ... no creo que yo-"

" Imagina un tercer ojo en tu frente, Police Girl, y apunta desde allí. Si disparas como un humano, entonces vas a echar de menos como un humano. Apunta a su corazón; no te preocupes, y acertarás la bala". a través de ella ".

Ichigo en realidad parpadeó sorprendido por la sonoridad del tono de Alucard, pero de nuevo supuso que el vampiro mayor tendría que estar dispuesto a dedicar una buena parte de su tiempo y esfuerzo a enseñar a Seras a convertirse en una Draculina adecuada. Si la explicación de Integra era algo para pasar, esta era la primera vez en la historia que su sirviente alguna vez había convertido a alguien en un vampiro de pura sangre por propia voluntad; esto, a su vez, hizo que la cabeza naranja se preguntara qué era lo que el bastardo no muerto veía en la pequeña y dulce rubia que estaba sentada a su lado.

Seras no parecía compartir la confianza de su superior. "Pero señor, es tan oscuro y no tengo un alcance ..."

El sonido de pasos que resonaban en la azotea llamó la atención de Ichigo, y se giró un poco para ver que Alucard aparentemente se había teletransportado a solo unos pies detrás de ellos. "Eso suena como una niña de policía de la queja humana; ¡es hora de que hagas ese disparo como un vampiro!"

A pesar de que ya no podía sentir la Energía Espiritual, el Substituto anterior todavía sentía que algo se movía sutilmente dentro de la rubia, y ella una vez más llevó el rifle contra su mejilla y apuntó.

Un disparo se abrió paso a través del silencio de la noche, y a varios cientos de metros de distancia de la vampira hembra a la que se les había encomendado matar, explotó en una lluvia de sangre y vísceras, manchando el camino con una sombra de color carmesí oscuro.

Seras parecía bajar de cualquier cambio que hubiera ocurrido dentro de su mente, mientras sostenía el rifle lejos de su cuerpo y lo miraba con incredulidad. "Es un arma tan grande ... pero casi no siento ningún retroceso; está completamente negro ... pero podía ver más claramente que a la luz del día".

La sonrisa de suficiencia de Alucard se extendió en una sonrisa maníaca en toda regla, mostrando sus afilados dientes para que todos la vieran. "Buena chica policía de tiro".

Levantando una mano temblorosa hacia su cara, la Draculina miró el apéndice con bastante incertidumbre. "¿En qué diablos me estoy convirtiendo ...?" Salió de su ensueño cuando una mano firme la estrechó en el hombro y se giró a tiempo para ver a Ichigo sonriéndole con seguridad.

"Oye, he conocido a muchas personas en mi vida que no eran humanos, pero aún eran buenas personas en el corazón. Puedes ser un vampiro ahora, pero aún eres TÚ. Y no hay nada en este mundo, Vivo o muerto, eso puede cambiar quien eres ". Seras lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos antes de que una amplia sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, y ella asintió felizmente ante sus palabras.

Desafortunadamente, los dos fueron sacados del momento en que Alucard resopló con diversión. "Lo que él dice es la verdadera Chica Policía, pero aunque todavía puedes ser tú mismo en el fondo, todavía hay muchos cambios que vendrán con tu nueva vida de no-muertos, y espero por tu bien que estés listo para ellos".

Los ojos de Seras se volvieron abatidos una vez más, e Ichigo fijó en Alucard su ceño fruncido.

Ignorando la mirada del joven, el viejo vampiro se dio la vuelta e hizo un gesto para que ambos lo siguieran. "Vamos, mi Maestro estará ansioso por saber de nuestra exitosa caza".

-

El clima en Italia realmente fue maravilloso en esta época del año.

Alexander Anderson sonrió mientras observaba a un grupo de niños pequeños jugar juntos en el patio, y les devolvió las alegres olas que le enviaban. Ah, Dios estaba realmente sonriendo sobre él para haberlo bendecido con una vida tan maravillosa, al mismo tiempo que le daba los medios para realizar su obra santa aquí en la Tierra. Frunciendo el ceño levemente cuando vio que comenzaban a formarse discusiones entre dos de los residentes más astutos del orfanato, el Paladín se adelantó para advertirles antes de que pudiera estallar una verdadera lucha.

"Sí, ahora, ustedes dos paren eso; no debería haber peleas entre demonios ahora, ¿deberían esperar? ¿Cómo esperan ser bienvenidos a la Casa del Señor si se pelean entre sí?"

Los jóvenes en cuestión se sobresaltaron un poco cuando Anderson habló, pero rápidamente se encontraron con sus ojos y tuvieron la decencia de avergonzarse de sus acciones. "Lo sentimos, padre, no volverá a suceder", uno de ellos, Marcus, respondió en tono de disculpa. El otro chico, Eric, asintió junto con la declaración de su amigo.

El ceño fruncido de Anderson permaneció en su lugar solo un poco más antes de que fuera reemplazado por una sonrisa amable. "Muy bien, ahora sigue tu camino".

Ambos muchachos sonrieron a cambio antes de irse corriendo, sin duda, para involucrarse en algún tipo de travesura infantil. Riéndose entre dientes, el hombre alto y rubio se movió para continuar con su caminata, pero se detuvo al ver a uno de sus compañeros de pie directamente en su camino. "¿A qué debo esta visita, padre Renaldo? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?"

"Me temo que sí ... ha habido una serie de malas noticias recientemente provenientes de Inglaterra. La mayoría de ellas se refiere a múltiples series de ataques espantosos a manos de lo que asumimos como vampiros".

Anderson sonrió y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "Pero esa no es nuestra verdadera preocupación, ¿no es así? Si un vampiro quiere atropellar y matar a unas cuantas docenas de protestantes, ¿quiénes somos nosotros para detenerlos? Todos son sólo un país de paganos y monstruos; les digo maten unos a otros hasta que no quede nada para manchar la buena Tierra de Dios ".

El padre Renaldo asintió con la cabeza, pero la expresión seria de su rostro sugería que había más en el asunto que a primera vista. "Estoy de acuerdo, pero el hecho es que la cantidad y la consistencia de estos ataques son demasiado numerosas para ser una especie de coincidencia aleatoria ... y la Organización Hellsing ha estado haciendo un trabajo admirablemente admirable de mantener todo en secreto hasta ahora, pero ambos Sabemos que la única forma segura de poner fin a esta amenaza es si nos involucramos nosotros mismos ".

La sonrisa de Anderson se amplió ante la mención de los rivales más odiados de la Organización Iscariota. "Los Hellsings no son más que simples niños de jardín de infantes en comparación con nosotros como nosotros ... los católicos, el Vaticano y los iscariotas ... estábamos luchando contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad siglos antes de que existiera ese nido de herejes. Sin embargo, me estoy saliendo del tema; ¿Seguro que si hay un problema en Inglaterra, entonces los ingleses pueden resolverlo por sí solos?

Renaldo dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y levantó la vista para mirar directamente a los ojos de su amigo. "Esa no es la única razón por la que deseo que usted atienda este asunto personalmente ... hemos recibido noticias de que Hellsing ha venido recientemente en posesión de un vampiro incipiente bajo el mando de Alucard".

Cuando Anderson intentó expresar sus pensamientos, Renaldo levantó una mano para que permaneciera en silencio. "Me temo que hay más ... aparte de la abominación más reciente, su empleado humano más reciente es un joven que viene de Japón. Un joven llamado Ichigo Kurosaki ..."

La mandíbula de Anderson se abrió y sus ojos verdes se abrieron con absoluta incredulidad. "¿¡El hijo de Masaki ?!"

Renaldo asintió tristemente.

La expresión sorprendida del rubio Paladín se transformó rápidamente en una furia total, y sus puños se apretaron con tanta fuerza que realmente podía sentir que los huesos de sus manos comenzaban a romperse. Masaki Kurosaki había sido una de las jóvenes más puras de corazón que había conocido. Y, a pesar de su disgusto por su decisión de casarse fuera de la fe católica, él había estado presente en su boda con Isshin. "¿Me estás diciendo que la puta protestante ha hundido sus garras en la joven Ichigo? Eso es algo que simplemente no puedo permitir que continúe ..."

Aparentemente complacido con el cambio de humor de Anderson, Renaldo buscó en sus ropas y retiró un documento de la misión. "En ese caso, amigo mío, parece que estás de suerte. Nuestra inteligencia sugiere que varios agentes de Hellsing, incluido el chico, han sido enviados recientemente para tratar con un vampiro en una pequeña ciudad llamada Badrick, ubicada en Irlanda del Norte. "

"El nervio de ellos ... esconderse donde no son deseados, como si pertenecieran a ellos. Estos tontos son tan descarados y presuntuosos como siempre", gruñó Anderson con rencor.

"No teman a Anderson, porque les recordaremos el lugar que hay en este mundo. Pisan las tierras católicas y, como tal, este vampiro es nuestro para destruir". Renaldo comenzó a caminar junto al enfurecido Paladín, pero no obstante siguió hablando con claridad. "Es por eso que la Organización Iscariota quiere que lidies con esta situación antes de que lo hagan, ¿crees que eso será un problema?"

La sonrisa de Anderson regresó con toda su fuerza, solo que esta vez fue positivamente salvaje. "Por supuesto que no, pero ¿y si me topara con los agentes de Hellsing?"

Renaldo le devolvió la sonrisa y se volvió una vez más para mirarlo. "Solo recuerda a un viejo amigo, somos parte del divino instrumento de Dios en la Tierra ... no nos retiramos cuando somos desafiados por los herejes. Sólo te pido que si te encuentras con el chico Kurosaki, haces todo lo posible por traerlo de vuelta para que Podemos salvar su alma antes de que sea demasiado tarde ".

"Si alguno no ama al Señor Jesucristo, que sea maldecido en su venida; Dios te salve de tu destino. Amén".

-

Al regresar de su misión anterior, Walter había detenido a Ichigo en las puertas principales de la mansión para finalmente presentarle su propia arma personal. Era una hermosa espada larga europea, similar a la que usarían los caballeros medievales, excepto que estaba tallada con varias docenas de inscripciones y runas que parecían estar en latín.

Mientras examinaba la hoja, con Seras corriendo a su lado, Integra apareció y le informó de su nombre, Manus Domini Dei, que se traducía a "La Mano de Dios". Luego siguió explicando que estaba hecha de plata pura, que aparentemente era una gran debilidad para todos los vampiros menores, y que había sido bendecida por un total de catorce arzobispos de todo el mundo.

Después de advertirle que mantuviera la espada dentro de su vaina mientras estaba en presencia de Seras, Integra les había permitido un período de descanso de treinta minutos antes de informarles sobre otro ataque de vampiros que había tenido lugar en algún lugar de Irlanda. En el lapso de cuarenta minutos, Alucard, Ichigo y Seras fueron cargados en un helicóptero y enviados a su siguiente asignación.

Tal como era en la actualidad, el ex Substituto y el rubio vampiro en ciernes estaban sentados en los escalones fuera de una mansión irlandesa bastante grande, mientras que Alucard una vez más estaba teniendo su propia diversión demente haciendo estallar las cabezas de una horda de Ghouls. Integra había explicado que los Ghouls eran el resultado que se produjo cuando un vampiro bebió la sangre de un humano desflorado, ya sea hombre o mujer. No poseían el sentido de lo correcto y lo incorrecto, y sus facultades mentales los abandonaron completamente, excepto por su capacidad de seguir las órdenes de cualquier vampiro que los hubiera creado.

Curiosamente, el trío de agentes de Hellsing aún tenía que encontrarse con dicho vampiro, que estaba empezando a poner nervioso a Ichigo.

" De acuerdo, ustedes dos, he eliminado a la buena mayoría de los Ghouls dentro de la casa; ¿por qué no se hacen útiles y limpian al resto de los rezagados?" Alucard habló dentro de sus mentes una vez más, ganándose un gruñido de la cabeza de naranja y un "Yes Sir" astillador de Seras.

Usando su fuerza vampírica, la rubia pateó fácilmente la puerta principal de las bisagras y colocó su enorme arma en el grupo de criaturas similares a zombies que se acercaban, mientras que Ichigo miraba en dirección opuesta y mantenía a Manus listo. "¿Estás listo para esto?" le preguntó a su compañero, mirando brevemente sobre su hombro en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"S-sí, ya no es como si fueran personas reales ... podrían ser títeres sin sentido", respondió Seras con cierta incertidumbre, y su nerviosismo se podía ver visiblemente con el ligero temblor de sus hombros. Su vacilación le recordó un poco a Ichigo la primera vez que supo que Hollows solía ser un ser humano común, pero el hecho de que matarlos esencialmente purificaba sus almas hacía que la experiencia fuera mucho más fácil.

Respirando hondo, el vampiro de ojos azules apuntó con su arma y apretó repetidamente el gatillo, y cada vez que una bala salía de su cañón, la cabeza de un Ghoul salpicaba por todas partes como una sandía, añadiendo la sangre que ya pintaba las paredes y el piso de la casa. Mientras ella continuaba disparando tiros en la horda, Ichigo bailaba sin esfuerzo a través de su propio grupo de oponentes y los cortaba en pedazos sin romper tanto como un sudor.

Cada vez que su espada incluso arañaba la piel de uno de los monstruos, el punto de contacto estalló en un infierno de llamas azules, quemando a las criaturas e impidiendo que volvieran a ascender. Si era un apostador, Ichigo estaba dispuesto a asumir que esto se debía a todos los santos encantamientos fundidos en la espada, y le recordaba aún más la forma en que Hollows reaccionaría ante su Zanpakuto.

Haciendo pivotar a Manus en un arco descendente, bifurcó cuatro de los Objetivos de una sola vez, y giró justo a tiempo para desviar una bala que uno de ellos había disparado en la dirección de Seras. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento para matar al monstruo, su cabeza explotó en una lluvia de sangre y materia cerebral podrida. Mirando a su compañero, se sorprendió al verla dándole una sonrisa descarada. "Puedo manejarme bien para una dama, muchas gracias".

Sonrió a cambio, y los dos adolescentes se adentraron en la mansión en busca de cualquier otro objetivo que hubiera logrado evitar su ataque inicial. Lo único que preocupaba un poco a Ichigo era el hecho de que cuando habían hecho contacto visual, los ojos normalmente azules de Seras tenían un tono rojo intenso de sangre. El sonido de pasos adicionales que caminaban por el pasillo atrajo su atención, pero su compañero rubio parecía demasiado cautivado con matar a los Ghouls para darse cuenta.

La sonrisa de Alucard no era algo que te hiciera sentir seguro, pero el hecho de que fuera tan poderoso le dio a Ichigo la suficiente paz mental para sentirse lo suficientemente seguro como para completar su misión con la suficiente facilidad. "Cuando les dispares a Police Girl, asegúrate de apuntar hacia el corazón o la cabeza. Solo recuerda, estas personas no se convirtieron en Ghouls no muertos por elección; no hay forma de curarlos una vez que hayan sido cambiados, excepto por una bala bendecida. para sacarlos de su miseria ".

Seras ni siquiera parecía registrar las palabras de su Maestra mientras continuaba cortando un camino de sangre y tendones a través de las criaturas restantes, mientras Ichigo observaba con creciente preocupación. "Eso no es Seras ... ella está disfrutando esto demasiado".

Alucard se detuvo justo al lado del humano más joven, y sus ojos carmesí se volvieron para mirar al aparente espada con aparente elogio. "Es muy astuto que te fijes en Ghost Boy; lo que ves está ocurriendo ante ti es lo que sucede cuando un vampiro incipiente se expone por primera vez a grandes cantidades de sangre sin satisfacer adecuadamente su sed. Debido a que la Chica Policía aún no se ha convertido en un Nosferatu de pleno derecho. , su control sobre su sed de sangre es inestable en el mejor de los casos, y aunque esto solo ocurrirá cuando esté cerca de una fuente de sangre significativa, durante su frenesí no podrá determinar quién es amigo o enemigo ".

Ichigo asintió con comprensión, antes de fruncir el ceño cuando las palabras del vampiro mayor lo alcanzaron. "Espera, chico fantasma?"

La risa profunda de Alucard fue la única respuesta que recibió, y tanto el humano como el vampiro se convirtieron en uno para presenciar a Seras acabando con el último de los Ghouls con nada más que sus manos desnudas, todo su cuerpo pintado de rojo en la sangre de sus víctimas. La joven estaba jadeando de manera irregular, y mientras sostenía una mano ensangrentada en su rostro, Ichigo notó que había un pequeño rubor decorando sus mejillas.

"Es ella…"

"¿Despertada? De hecho ella está." Alucard sonrió ante la expresión de Ichigo y decidió llenar al pobre chico sobre otro aspecto clave de la naturaleza vampírica. "Las mujeres Nosferatu están excitadas sexualmente por la sangre, pero generalmente es solo por la sangre de la pareja elegida. Sin embargo, como dije antes, la Chica Policía no está familiarizada con la forma de controlar sus nuevos instintos y maneras, y como tal, está experimentando lo que es efectivamente una sobrecarga sensorial tanto de hambre como de excitación ".

Bueno, eso fue ciertamente un poco inquietante ... pero al menos Seras podría controlarse a tiempo, ¿verdad?

Sin darse cuenta de que los dos machos discutían su comportamiento, la rubia Draculina continuó levantando la mano hacia su boca mientras su lengua se extendía simultáneamente para lamer el líquido carmesí que manchaba las puntas de los dedos. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera darle un solo sabor, una bayoneta de plata entró en erupción a través de su garganta, causando que dejara escapar un estrangulamiento de shock.

Los propios ojos de Ichigo y Alucard se ensancharon cuando al menos diez más de las armas perforaron al vampiro incipiente por todo su cuerpo, y ella soltó un último suspiro antes de que sus ojos volvieran a su color azul natural y se desplomara en el suelo de madera en un creciente Charco de sangre.

"Seras!" Ichigo se movió tan rápido que cualquiera que no lo supiera mejor podría haber creído que había usado Shunpo. Cayendo de rodillas junto a su camarada caído, el pelirrojo estaba a punto de intentar desalojar una de las bayonetas antes de notar el vapor que se levantaba de cada herida que habían infligido en el cuerpo del novato. "Armas benditas ..."

Mientras Ichigo atendía a su protegido, Alucard gruñó y retiró sus propias armas mientras una serie de páginas de texto dorado revoloteaban en el pasillo y se unían a las paredes, erigiendo una barrera sagrada alrededor de su ubicación actual. Frunciendo el labio con frustración, el vampiro de ojos carmesí sabía que atravesar semejante barrera no sería un gran problema, pero en su condición de herida, la Chica de la Policía no iba a ninguna parte, y mucho menos con la ayuda del Chico Fantasma.

El sonido de campanas centelleantes rompió sus pensamientos, e Ichigo y Alucard levantaron la vista cuando el crujido de las tablas del piso señaló el acercamiento de alguien completamente nuevo.

"Somos los siervos de Dios en el cielo y los mensajeros de su justicia y de su ira divina aquí en la Tierra. Estamos llamados a limpiar su reino, trayendo ceniza de la carne de tus enemigos; alabado sea el nombre de nuestro Señor Jesucristo Amén ".

Un hombre enorme, fácilmente de la misma altura que Kenpachi, caminaba lentamente por el pasillo con la luz de la luna brillando a través de una ventana rota detrás de él. Una bayoneta ensangrentada fue agarrada en cada una de sus manos, que se llevó a la cara para formar una cruz, lanzando chispas cuando las dos cuchillas chocaron unas contra otras. "Hermosa luna esta noche, ¿no crees?"

Alucard permaneció en silencio, aunque otra sonrisa dentuda se extendía por su rostro, pero Ichigo gruñó audiblemente al hombre, pero su atención fue rápidamente dirigida hacia la rubia en sus brazos cuando Seras gimió de dolor.

El alto recién llegado se rió entre dientes como si le hubieran contado una broma particularmente divertida. "Ah, tu voz suena muy encantadora cuando estás lloriqueando en una joven angustiada; sin embargo, no te preocupes, no te estás muriendo todavía ... no te he perforado el corazón. Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que tuve una buena cacería, así que planeo disfrutar esto tanto como pueda ".

Alucard habló con su voz profunda y arrugada. "División de las Fuerzas Especiales del Vaticano Trece ... la Organización Iscariota".

La sonrisa sádica del portador de bayoneta se extendió a proporciones tan épicas que Ichigo pensó que iba a dividir su rostro en dos. "Tienes razón, eres un perro patético de Hellsing ... y debes ser Alucard; el vampiro casero, el monstruo que caza a su propia especie ... la famosa mascota de la familia Hellsing". Mientras hablaba, el hombre alto comenzó a caminar lentamente, con Alucard haciendo lo mismo solo un segundo después.

"¿Qué has hecho con el vampiro que estábamos cazando?" Preguntó el monstruo vestido de rojo, tono mezclado con diversión.

"Está muerto, por supuesto; no es muy divertido, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de disfrutarlo".

Ambos hombres siguieron caminando en silencio, con el único ruido audible que se escuchaba en el pasillo como el crujido de las tablas del piso bajo sus pies y los quejidos de Seras. Esto continuó hasta que ambos se detuvieron una vez que estaban parados directamente uno al lado del otro, momento en el que el Paladín continuó hablando. "Parece que tú y la chica son los únicos que quedan ...

"¿Oh enserio?"

Alucard y el hombre rubio permanecieron inmóviles durante varios segundos agonizantemente largos antes de batirse simultáneamente y sacar sus armas; El vampiro con sus armas y el humano con sus bayonetas. Desafortunadamente para el Nosferatu, el hombre de ojos verdes tenía una sorprendente velocidad, ya que desvió los cañones de las armas de Alucard hacia un lado y se lanzó hacia delante para perforar al vampiro a través de la garganta con sus dos espadas.

Afortunadamente, esto no hizo absolutamente nada para frenar al monstruo de ojos rojos, y él simplemente apuntó su arma una vez más y disparó una bala directamente en la frente de su oponente, enviando al humano a volar desde la fuerza, desde donde cayó al piso y permaneció todavía.

Levantándose en toda su estatura, Alucard se levantó sin dolor y sacó ambas cuchillas de su carne, enviando un chorro de sangre que caía al suelo. "Atacaste a una cabeza de vampiro en mitad de la noche ... ni siquiera trataste de atraparme por sorpresa. Eres un padre valiente, pero también eres un tonto".

Ichigo miró con asombro, pero cuando Seras intentó sentarse y llamar a su Maestro, él la retuvo con firmeza a pesar de que ella era sin duda mucho más fuerte que él.

Alucard se volvió hacia sus compañeros más jóvenes y se acercó a ellos. "Mantenla inmóvil, Chico fantasma, ha sido apuñalada por cuchillas bendecidas. Ahora solo-"

La frase del vampiro mayor se cortó cuando tanto él como Ichigo notaron que la forma aparentemente caída del Exorcista se levantaba fácilmente mientras dejaba escapar una risa maníaca. Sin embargo, Nosferatu fue demasiado lento en su tiempo de reacción para evitar que el humano condujera dos bayonetas de plata a través de sus omóplatos, que salían por su pecho. Alucard cortó un trozo de sangre e intentó volver la cara a su atacante. "¡¿Qué?!"

El Paladín continuó riéndose como un loco antes de sacar sus bayonetas de la carne del vampiro y patearlo en la mitad de la espalda, enviándolo hacia adelante. Afortunadamente, Alucard logró alcanzarse a tiempo para girar y disparar una serie de balas directamente al torso superior del sacerdote. Cada disparo golpea su marca, pero incluso así el exorcista enloquecido se desaceleró solo por unos segundos, y se puso en pie una vez más antes de atacar al vampiro con un rugido.

Alucard esquivó fácilmente los intentos de golpe de las santas bayonetas y continuó disparando al menos una docena de balas más en la carne de su oponente. Ichigo continuó observando en shock mientras el sacerdote tomaba cada disparo sin mostrar signos de daño duradero. ¡¿Que demonios?! Conocía a varios humanos que eran capaces de realizar proezas sobrenaturales de fuerza y poder, ¡pero incluso ellos no podían disparar una bala en la cara como si no fuera más que una picadura de mosquito!

Cuando Alucard saltó hacia atrás por el pasillo, el exorcista rubio metió la mano en su capa y sacó una bayoneta entre cada dedo antes de enviarlos a volar tras el vampiro, cuya fuerza destrozó todas las ventanas del pasillo.

Alucard disparó varios disparos más, Alucard pudo desviar un buen número de las cuchillas, pero cuando el sacerdote se lanzó hacia adelante una vez más y golpeó su arma hacia un lado, el vampiro quedó indefenso cuando dos bayonetas de plata le atravesaron las manos y las metió en el pared detrás de él.

Tanto Ichigo como Seras miraron con los ojos muy abiertos cuando el Paladín retiró aún más de las bayonetas de sus mangas, pero la cabeza naranja estaba más centrada en el hecho de que todas las heridas visibles del hombre parecían cerrarse y forzarse a la Las balas salen, haciéndolas caer al suelo. Al parecer, Alucard notó esto también. "Eres un regenerador ..."

"¡Correcto! Un arma viviente diseñada por la raza humana para derrotar a monstruos viles como tú". Luego el sacerdote lanzó las armas sagradas hacia adelante con toda su fuerza, empalándolas con el pecho de Alucard con la fuerza suficiente para que emergieran de su espalda. Seras se adelantó débilmente, e Ichigo intentó ponerse de pie para intervenir, pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera siquiera parpadear, la cabeza decapitada de su camarada estaba volando por el aire.

Alexander Anderson dejó escapar una risa victoriosa y levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo. "¡Amén! ¡¿Eso es ?! ¿Esta fue la última arma de Hellsing? ¡Qué decepción! ¡Es una broma lo que realmente es!"

Un grito enfurecido atrajo la atención de Anderson para sacarlo de su alegría, y se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para bloquear un corte hacia abajo desde el Manus de Ichigo . Un destello de chispas estalló en el aire cuando las sagradas hojas se encontraron, antes de que la cabeza naranja se alejara y aterrizara a varios pies de distancia. "¡Bastardo! ¡Vas a pagar por eso!"

Los ojos del paladín se suavizaron y su expresión se calmó cuando sus ojos se posaron en el antiguo sustituto. "Ah, debes ser joven Ichigo ... no temas al joven, porque estoy aquí para salvarte de estos paganos con los que te encuentras".

Eliminando las palabras del hombre mayor como simples roces maníacos, Ichigo se volvió ligeramente para mirar a Seras. "¡Tienes que salir de aquí y contactar a Integra! ¡Lo retendré todo el tiempo que pueda!"

La rubia Draculina ciertamente había recuperado algo de su color, pero parecía completamente rota por la sugerencia de Ichigo. "P-Pero él mató a Shifu, ¡y solo eres un humano!" Luchando por ponerse de pie, Seras hizo una mueca de dolor cuando las benditas bayonetas en su carne cavaron aún más profundamente en su cuerpo, pero sin embargo, ella empujó el dolor. "No puedo solo-"

"¡Sólo vete! ¡Estaré bien!" El joven de ojos marrones intentó tranquilizar a su pareja con una sonrisa ligeramente tensa. Oh, sabía muy bien que sin sus poderes de Soul Reaper, Anderson iba a destruirlo absolutamente en cualquier tipo de lucha, pero si podía morir protegiendo a uno de sus amigos, entonces suponía que sería una buena manera de hacerlo.

Seras miró como si pudiera llorar, pero aun así ella asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para cojear por el oscuro pasillo.

"¡No lo creo muchacha!" Anderson sonrió, moviéndose para derribar al vampiro incipiente, pero su ataque fue bloqueado una vez más por Ichigo. "¿Por qué deseas proteger a esa cosa, muchacho? Puede parecer poco más que una niña inocente, pero en verdad es un monstruo del que podrían destruir este país".

"Ella no es el monstruo aquí ..." gruñó el joven a su vez, hundiéndose en una posición de lucha.

Suspirando, el sacerdote bajó sus bayonetas y le dirigió a la cabeza de naranja una mirada compasiva. "Sí ... tan compasivo hacia aquellos que ni siquiera lo merecen; te pareces tanto a tu madre que es casi difícil de creer".

Manus casi se cayó de sus manos cuando Ichigo miró a Anderson en shock. "¿Sabías mi ...?"

"¿Conocía a Masaki? Sí, lo hice; la conocí cuando ella era probablemente unos años más joven que tú. Era un alma tan cariñosa que estaba ... siempre dispuesta a esforzarse por cuidar a los menos afortunados de la zona. Ella. Siempre me enorgullecía verla vivir fielmente por la Palabra de Dios ". El Exorcista de ojos verdes en realidad pareció hundirse en un momento de tristeza, pero rápidamente se recuperó y miró a Ichigo con ojos duros. "Es por eso que he jurado a mí mismo, así como al espíritu de tu madre, que te alejaré de los monstruos y paganos con los que has elegido asociarte. Vamos, muchacho, todavía hay tiempo para salvar tu alma". La oferta de Anderson estuvo acompañada por una mano extendida, que el antiguo sustituto miró con incertidumbre.

Mientras que el Paladín ciertamente había parecido sincero al decir que conocía a su madre, Ichigo no estaba dispuesto a abandonar a Seras y al resto de sus nuevos compañeros solo por un poco de tranquilidad. Un sentimiento pasó por su mente que era tan familiar. Levantando su espada, Ichigo la colocó sobre su cabeza antes de balancearla hacia abajo de manera similar a cuando usó el Getsuga Tensho.

Como Manus obviamente no era un Zanpakuto, la energía azul familiar a la que se había acostumbrado no aparecía; sin embargo, en su lugar había un creciente cegador de energía sagrada blanca que cruzaba el pasillo hacia Anderson, que miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¡¿Qué en nombre de Dios ?!"

Saltando del camino de la explosión, el sacerdote trastornado avanzó en un intento de aprehender por la fuerza a Ichigo. Afortunadamente, su movimiento se detuvo cuando varios disparos hicieron eco en el aire y las bayonetas en sus manos se rompieron en pedazos.

"Aléjate de mi empleado". La inconfundiblemente digna voz de Integra Hellsing cortó el aire como una hoja de acero, y si estaba sorprendida por el ataque que Ichigo acababa de producir, no lo mostró en lo más mínimo. Dos guardaespaldas la flanqueaban a ambos lados, y Seras estaba detrás de ellos, agarrando la cabeza de Alucard contra su pecho. Anderson gruñó molesto y se levantó de nuevo hasta su altura máxima.

"Así que la puta protestante finalmente ha decidido hacer una aparición ..."

Integra no reaccionó a la burla del sacerdote y, en cambio, continuó hablando como si ella no hubiera sido insultada. "Sus acciones son una violación directa del acuerdo entre la Organización Hellsing y la División Trece de la Sección Iscariote. Tenemos las cosas bajo control aquí, por lo que puede retirarse inmediatamente de su misión actual. Ni mi Organización, ni la suya propia, pueden permitirse este tipo de la batalla; no me importa quién crees que eres, pero este acto de agresión termina ahora ".

"¿Retirar? ¿Es eso una orden?" Anderson sonrió con diversión, sacando una bayoneta de cada una de sus mangas. "¿Esperas que la Organización Iscariota, el propio instrumento de juicio de Dios, se retire por orden? ¿Realmente asumiste que me escapé gritando de una puta como tú?"

En un destello de movimiento, el Paladín avanzó hacia Integra, cortando a sus dos guardaespaldas en pedazos en el proceso, antes de que sus cuchillas fueran finalmente detenidas justo a tiempo cuando el líder Hellsing sacó su propia Sable.

"Un agente regenerador artificialmente bio-diseñado ... y han mejorado tu factor de curación". Integra se burló mientras cerraba los ojos con su aspirante a asesino, azul frío aburrido en verde furioso. "Eres una cosa, ni siquiera un verdadero ser humano".

"Tal vez, pero no eres más que débil. No tienes ningún valor; y en cuanto a ese amado vampiro mascota con el que te encanta desfilar por todo ... simplemente te perdiste su decapitación". Anderson replicó con una sonrisa demente en su rostro.

Ichigo intentó caminar hacia adelante y ayudar a su jefe, pero al parecer, cualquier ataque que haya usado antes agotó un poco su energía, y cayó de rodillas con Seras corriendo rápidamente a su lado. El hecho de que ella todavía estuviera acunando la cabeza sin cuerpo de Alucard no lo asustaba tanto como probablemente debería haberlo hecho. Sin embargo, el tono presumido en la siguiente declaración de Integra fue suficiente para llamar su atención.

"¿Le cortaste la cabeza? ¿Eso es todo? Si ese es el caso, entonces las cosas definitivamente no se ven bien para ti, Padre Anderson; si yo fuera tú, correría con la cola entre las piernas mientras tú aún tienes la oportunidad. "

La sonrisa de Anderson no disminuyó en lo más mínimo mientras miraba a la mujer rubia con confianza. "¿Te has vuelto loco? Estoy a punto de pintar las paredes con ustedes dos, y luego regresaré al Vaticano con el joven Ichigo".

"Entonces será mejor que lo hagas rápido; ese vampiro que decapitaste volverá a la vida en cualquier momento".

Los ojos del paladín se ensancharon y él miró sutilmente en dirección al cadáver de Alucard. "¿Él va a qué ...?"

Todos en el pasillo giraron hacia las ventanas cuando la luz de la luna quedó casi completamente oculta por un enorme enjambre de murciélagos, y un resplandor rojo comenzó a emanar de la propia luna. De repente, todas las ventanas explotaron hacia adentro cuando la bandada de mamíferos voladores irrumpió en la casa, convergiendo alrededor del cuerpo de Alucard y llenando casi todos los espacios disponibles en el vestíbulo.

A través de todo esto, Integra simplemente continuó sonriendo. "Cortándole la cabeza ... le perforó el corazón ... no se parece en nada a ningún vampiro que haya conocido; sus trucos no lo matarán. Puede que sea el fruto de la mejor tecnología anti-vampiros, pero cien años de experiencia en la familia Hellsing. El conocimiento oculto produjo ESTE logro. ¡Nuestra gloria coronada, el vampiro Alucard! "

Mientras hablaba, los murciélagos comenzaron a fusionarse en una forma vagamente humanoide, antes de que rápidamente se volvieran más y más reconocibles como la idea de ser un vampiro fallecido. Una vez que su apariencia finalmente volvió a la normalidad, Alucard dejó escapar una carcajada, y tanto Seras como Ichigo suspiraron aliviados.

Anderson superó lo suficiente de su conmoción para seguir adelante con la monstruosidad recientemente resucitada, con Alucard haciendo lo mismo. Una lluvia de sangre brotó del torso del vampiro, y ambos de sus brazos cayeron al suelo. Pero antes de que el Exorcista pudiera siquiera sonreír con la victoria, un nuevo par de brazos creció rápidamente fuera de los huecos vacíos del hombro del vampiro.

El líder de la familia Hellsing observó con una sonrisa todavía en su rostro. "Creo que finalmente estás empezando a entender; ¿qué harás ahora, Anderson?"

El hombre rubio en cuestión se burló mientras sacaba una biblia, y una ráfaga de páginas doradas comenzaron a rodearlo. "Me iré, pero solo sé que volveré para matar a estos dos monstruos de una vez por todas, así como para salvar el alma del joven Ichigo". Con eso, desapareció completamente de la vista, y pronto las páginas doradas desaparecieron de la existencia.

Desde su lugar en el piso, Ichigo gimió, causando que Seras se preocupara por si estaba lesionado o no. Estaba completamente bien físicamente, pero ahora que su adrenalina lo había dejado, su cuerpo muy humano comenzaba a sentir los efectos de un día tan agotador.

Integra levantó una ceja en su dirección y se acercó, pateándolo suavemente en la espinilla, para gran protesta de Seras. "Deja de actuar como un niño, Ichigo, estarás bien una vez que comas algo y descanses un poco". Luego se volvió hacia Alucard. "¿Y cómo te sientes?"

El vampiro simplemente se rió y rodó sus hombros. "Bueno, debo admitir que definitivamente ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que me cortaron la cabeza, pero me las arreglaré lo suficiente".

Asintiendo, la matriarca de Hellsing se volvió hacia la salida, seguida por su sirviente vampiro y Seras, que apoyaba ligeramente el peso de Ichigo.

"Bien hecho a todos, éxito de la misión".


	12. Hellbleach3

* * *

Si realmente lo pensara, Ichigo probablemente podría contar la cantidad de personas que lo pusieron realmente nervioso en una mano.

Yoruichi Shihouin era una de esas personas, pero eso era solo porque su naturaleza burlona podía elevar la presión sanguínea de CUALQUIER hombre. Hasta el día de hoy, todavía lo desconcertaba lo despreocupada que había sido la Diosa Flash por permitirle verla en toda su desnuda gloria.

Ikumi Unagiya era otro de esos individuos, e Ichigo a veces aún tenía pesadillas sobre caminar por la calle antes de ser secuestrado y arrastrado espontáneamente a la temida furgoneta de su antiguo empleador. Aun así, Ikumi era una buena mujer de corazón, y él sentía que era la hermana mayor que nunca había tenido.

Byakuya Kuchiki lo puso nervioso simplemente porque nunca pudo obtener una lectura precisa del estado de ánimo del Capitán Soul Reaper; para ser completamente honesto, Ichigo dudaba que alguna vez hubiera visto cómo la expresión del hombre cambiaba más allá de la impasible falta de atención.

Kenpachi Zaraki estaba simplemente jodidamente loco.

Y, finalmente, Restu Unohana lo aterrorizaba absolutamente porque a pesar de que ella actuaba con amabilidad y maternidad en el exterior, siempre había sido capaz de percibir un poder malicioso y premonitorio que vivía justo debajo de su generoso exterior.

Sin embargo, ahora que estaba sentado frente a Integra Hellsing en el amplio escritorio de este último, Ichigo ahora podía agregarla a esa lista con confianza. Después de regresar de Irlanda, la matriarca de Hellsing casi le había ordenado que se fuera directamente a la cama para recuperarse de su agotador encuentro con Anderson. A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, ella lo había llamado a su oficina, donde actualmente lo estaba mirando en silencio con los ojos entrecerrados.

Una gota de sudor corría por la sien del antiguo Sustituto cuando intentaba encontrarse con los ojos de su empleador, pero cada vez que miraba su mirada azul helada, Ichigo no pudo evitar mirar hacia un lado.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Integra cruzó las manos delante de su cara y apoyó la barbilla en sus dedos entrelazados. "¿Tienes alguna inclinación en cuanto a por qué te he llamado aquí, Ichigo?"

"¿Mmm no?"

"Supongo que no lo harías, pero la razón por la que pedí hablar contigo es por el ataque que presencié cuando usé contra Alexander Anderson en Badrick. Tu arma nunca fue diseñada teniendo en cuenta un ataque tan amplio, por lo que puedes entender mi curiosidad como a cómo lo has producido ". La mujer rubia explicó, y aunque su tono no sonaba acusatorio en lo más mínimo, Ichigo todavía podía detectar un tono de incertidumbre.

Suspirando, la cabeza de naranja se pasó una mano por el pelo y trató de encontrar una explicación razonable. "Solía poder usar un ataque como ese cuando tenía mis poderes de Soul Reaper, pero no tengo idea si esto fue algo así ..."

Integra asintió e hizo que respondiera, pero fue interrumpido cuando el espacio en la pared detrás de ella se distorsionó y se transformó en la forma familiar de Alucard. Riéndose, el vampiro mayor avanzó hasta detenerse junto a la silla de su Maestro. "La respuesta a tu confusión es el simple Ghost Boy; lo que conjuraste contra el Judas Priest fue simplemente un eco final de tus habilidades anteriores, y se manifestó en una forma con la que estabas familiarizado. Es por eso que la ola de energía que produciste parecía tan similar a tu ataque anterior ".

Ichigo frunció el ceño. "¿Estás diciendo que fueron las piezas finales de mi Energía Espiritual?"

Alucard sonrió y asintió afirmativamente. "Correcto. Dudo que puedas volver a producir tal ataque de nuevo; al menos mientras sigas siendo un humano normal".

Eso en realidad tenía sentido. Ichigo había estado casi seguro de que había usado todo su Poder Espiritual durante su batalla final con Aizen, pero Alucard probablemente sabía más de este tipo de cosas que él.

La voz de Integra lo devolvió al asunto en cuestión.

"Bueno, ahora que tenemos una respuesta definitiva de por qué ocurrió tal evento, tienes la libertad de dejar a Ichigo", la mujer rubia lo despidió, y el pelirrojo asintió educadamente antes de levantarse de su asiento y salir de la habitación. Una vez que estuvieron solos, Integra se volvió hacia Alucard y frunció el ceño con desaprobación. "No estabas siendo completamente sincero, ¿verdad?"

El vampiro vestido de rojo se rió profundamente. "¿Nada se te escapa de tu atención, mi Maestro? Pero para responder a tu pregunta, no, no le revelé toda la verdad al Chico Fantasma. Desde el momento en que sentí su presencia, sentí que estaba mirando directamente a un esponja; estaba absorbiendo lenta pero seguramente todo el exceso de Energía Espiritual en el aire, incluida la energía residual que yo mismo emito ".

Los ojos de Integra se ensancharon en shock. "¿Estás diciendo que está recuperando sus poderes?"

"No, al menos no por mucho tiempo. De hecho, puede que nunca recupere sus habilidades anteriores, pero al menos se volverá consciente espiritualmente una vez más. Esto le permitirá ver a sus antiguos compañeros de esta Sociedad de Almas. lugar, así como las criaturas conocidas como Hollows, pero él será incapaz de volver a sus hazañas de batalla contra ellos ".

Integra zumbó en sus pensamientos mientras buscaba en el cajón de su escritorio y sacaba un cigarro, antes de encenderlo e inhalar profundamente. "Este es definitivamente un giro interesante de los acontecimientos ... simplemente tendremos que mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre el querido niño por el momento".

* * *

Alexander Anderson hizo una mueca mientras volteaba otro libro de textos sagrados.

Después de su batalla con Alucard y su posterior retiro, el Paladín se había sumergido completamente en los documentos alojados en la Biblioteca del Vaticano en un esfuerzo por descubrir cualquier medio posible para matar a la monstruosidad no muerta. Desafortunadamente, no tuvo mucha suerte, ya que las únicas instrucciones que pudo encontrar fueron los métodos usuales que uno usaría para eliminar a un vampiro, que consistía en cortarle la cabeza o perforar el corazón.

Al ver que ninguna de esas tácticas había demostrado ser efectiva contra la mascota de la puta de Hellsing en lo más mínimo, Anderson estaba comprensiblemente cada vez más frustrado.

"Padre Anderson, necesitas descansar ..."

Levantando la vista de su investigación, el sacerdote rubio fue recibido por la vista de uno de sus dos aprendices. "Ah, Heinkel, aprecio tu preocupación, pero realmente no puedo descansar hasta que haya encontrado las respuestas que estoy buscando".

Heinkel Wolfe frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "No podrás concentrarte cuando tu mente esté tan distraída, padre".

Anderson se echó a reír y se recostó en su silla. "Sí, supongo que tienes razón ... al ver al muchacho de Masaki con mis propios ojos ha traído algunos viejos recuerdos que pensé que había olvidado. Sé que ustedes dos estaban muy unidos cuando eran niños ... ¿están seguros? ¿Soy yo de quien deberías preocuparte?

Heinkel vaciló brevemente antes de recuperar rápidamente su compostura. "Amaba a Masaki como a una hermana mayor, y eso convierte a Ichigo en mi familia en todo menos en sangre. Haré lo que sea necesario para salvarlo de esos paganos en Hellsing. No tienes que preocuparte por mí, mi objetivo es claro. y mi camino es seguro ".

El hombre de ojos verdes asintió con aprobación y cerró el texto delante de él antes de levantarse. "Mientras continúes luchando por el bien de nuestro Señor Celestial, no te condenaré por ninguna acción que puedas tomar para llevar al joven Ichigo al lado de la rectitud. No podemos permitir que el legado de Masaki sea arrastrado por la suciedad. ", y mientras su hijo permanezca en asociación con personas como Hellsing, cumpliremos con nuestro deber personal de garantizar que se le dé una oportunidad de redención".

"Me alegra que esté de acuerdo, padre Anderson, pero ... debo confesar que deseo reunirme con él en un ambiente más pasivo antes de que se use cualquier medida de fuerza", murmuró Heinkel en voz baja.

Anderson se rió entre dientes y puso una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro de su protegido. "No hay nada de malo en esa muchacha; es como dijiste antes, ves a Ichigo como familia. Trataré de asegurarte de que tengas la oportunidad de hablar con él en privado, pero no puedo prometer que tal reunión pueda ocurrir antes de Me veo obligado a detenerlo contra su voluntad. Espero que puedas entender por qué ".

La joven rubia suspiró, pero asintió. "Entiendo padre".

Anderson sonrió ante su aceptación y le dio una palmada en el hombro para tranquilizarla una vez más antes de continuar con su día, dejando a Heinkel a solas con sus pensamientos.

"Lo juro por el nombre de tu madre, te salvaré Jüngerer Bruder ... y eso es una promesa".

* * *

"Debo decir, señor Integra, es mejor que esta situación sea de suma importancia si tiene el descaro de convocar una conferencia de mesa redonda".

Integra ocultó muy bien su frustración, y la única señal externa de su creciente molestia fue la leve contracción de su ceja. "Eso es correcto, Sir Reginald; el aumento de los ataques de vampiros en los últimos meses ha sido objeto de una importante investigación en nombre de la Organización Hellsing, y al principio creímos que no eran más que una extraña coincidencia. Ahora, sin embargo, tengo razones para creer que hay más de lo que originalmente sospechábamos ... "

Alcanzando su bolsillo, la Matriarca Hellsing agarró un pequeño microchip entre sus dedos y lo sostuvo para que la colección de individuos en la Mesa Redonda lo viera.

"¿Y qué se supone que es mi querida? ¿Me estás diciendo que una cosa tan pequeña en realidad es de gran importancia para nuestra situación actual?" Sir Penwood, uno de los amigos más antiguos de Integra, cuestionó incrédulo.

"Después de un análisis en profundidad de este dispositivo, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que es una especie de transmisor, pero en realidad es mucho más. Con cada nuevo vampiro que hemos encontrado, hemos encontrado uno de estos chips incrustados en cada uno de los dispositivos. "Estos chips parecen transmitir información sobre la ubicación, las acciones y la condición física de las criaturas a una fuente desconocida", explicó la rubia.

El resto de los hombres en la mesa todos quedaron boquiabiertos en shock colectivo ante la revelación.

"Alguien ha estado creando estos vampiros; controlandolos en un movimiento hacia algún propósito desconocido ... y eso no es todo, se pone mucho peor, te lo aseguro. Tradicionalmente, los Ghouls provienen de los cadáveres de hombres y mujeres desflorados una vez que se han drenado". sangre de un vampiro, pero ya no. Durante estos últimos incidentes, no se ha creado ningún vampiro nuevo, incluso los niños y las niñas que claramente eran vírgenes se han convertido en Ghouls en lugar de vampiros. Además, los Ghouls típicos que hemos encontrado en el pasado "No sobrevivió a la destrucción de sus creadores vampíricos, pero durante el incidente de Badrick, el agente del Vaticano Anderson afirmó haber destruido al vampiro mucho antes de que mi equipo llegara a la escena".

Integra se detuvo para tomar otra calada de su cigarro antes de terminar con su largo informe. "El vampiro había sido enviado hacía mucho tiempo, y sin embargo los Ghouls permanecían ..."

"¿Qué significa todo esto Sir Integra?" Sir Reginald preguntó con cautela. El resto de los hombres en la mesa parecían igualmente perturbados, pero Integra apenas podía culparlos.

"Como dije antes, alguien ha estado controlando a estos vampiros, y han estado mostrando una gran cantidad de habilidad ... caballeros, me temo que el enemigo es como nosotros".

* * *

"No veo por qué tengo que hacer esto", Ichigo frunció el entrecejo mientras miraba el arma en sus manos con desprecio.

Después de que terminó su discusión con Integra, Walter había informado a la cabeza anaranjada que, como miembro del personal de Hellsing, al menos se esperaba que supiera cómo operar una pistola básica. Cuando se reveló que Ichigo no tenía absolutamente ningún conocimiento previo sobre el uso y cuidado de ningún tipo de arma de fuego, Seras casi se había teletransportado a la habitación y se ofreció con entusiasmo a enseñarle lo básico.

Como tal, el vampiro incipiente y el antiguo sustituto se encontraban actualmente en un extremo del campo de tiro subterráneo de Hellsing Manor.

"¡Oh, no es tan difícil, Ichigo! Recuerdo que estaba nervioso por usar un arma durante las primeras semanas en la Academia de Policía, pero siempre que hagas todo lo que debes y ten cuidado al manejar cualquier tipo de arma, deberías estar bien! " Seras le dijo con confianza, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír por lo drásticamente que había cambiado la actitud de su amigo cuando le presentaron un tema con el que estaba realmente familiarizada. Cuando hablaba de ser un vampiro, Seras era retraída y tímida, pero ahora estaba confiada y alegre. Ichigo se alegró de que se sintiera tan feliz de haberle enseñado algo en lo que ella era buena, y simplemente por eso estaba dispuesto a aprender cómo usar un arma de fuego todo.

"Está bien, ¿qué tengo que hacer?" Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Seras brilló positivamente ante su aceptación.

"Lo primero que debe hacer es levantar el cargador e insertarlo en la ranura designada", le indicó, haciéndolo con su propia arma. "Después de eso, puedes desactivar la seguridad y apuntar a tu objetivo asignado".

Apuntando su Pistola M1911 al objetivo con forma humana al final del campo de tiro, el vampiro rubio realizó una serie de disparos en rápida sucesión. Después de que la última bala salió del cañón, Seras bajó su arma y volvió a poner el seguro por si acaso. "Ahora tu intenta."

Ichigo se rió un poco aprensivo mientras seguía las instrucciones de su compañero y apuntaba su propio M1911 a otro objetivo. Apretando el gatillo, la cabeza naranja continuó disparando hasta que él también se quedó sin balas. "¿Como fue eso?"

"Bueno ... conseguiste golpear el objetivo tres veces. Pero no te preocupes, lo bueno de la práctica es que solo te hará mejorar con el tiempo", le aseguró la rubia con confianza, hasta que una mirada ligeramente vacilante se transformó en sus rasgos. . "H-Hey um ... ¿Ichigo? Ya que te estoy enseñando a usar una pistola, me preguntaba si ... tal vez ... bueno, ya sabes ..."

La cabeza de naranja levantó una ceja. "¿Qué es? No tienes que estar nervioso por preguntarme nada Seras, somos amigos".

La sonrisa de la niña de ojos azules recuperó algo de su confianza. "Bueno ... me preguntaba si tal vez me enseñarías a usar una espada".

Ichigo parpadeó sorprendido antes de sonreír. "Por supuesto, me encantaría mostrarte cómo".

La propia sonrisa de Seras se amplió aún más, y un pequeño rubor se esparció por sus mejillas.

Los dos continuaron parados en un cómodo silencio por unos momentos más hasta que la tos interrumpió el tierno momento, y ambos adolescentes se giraron para ver a Walter sonriendo con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la puerta. "Pido disculpas si estoy interrumpiendo algo, pero Sir Integra me ha pedido que le muestre un ajuste adicional que hemos realizado en su habitación, señorita Victoria. Usted es más que bienvenida a unirse al Maestro Ichigo, pero debo admitir que lo encuentro bastante escandaloso. para que un joven soltero sea invitado a la residencia de una dama ".

El tono burlón del mayordomo dejó en claro que simplemente se estaba divirtiendo a costa de ellos, pero aun así el leve rubor de Seras se extendió por toda su cara, e incluso las mejillas de Ichigo adquirieron un pequeño toque de color. Walter sonrió cuando el joven vampiro farfulló en un intento de encontrar una respuesta coherente, mientras que el antiguo Sustituto simplemente gruñó por lo bajo.

"Oh, ustedes, los jóvenes, son tan fáciles de alterar, ahora si me siguen, por favor". Walter se rió ligeramente mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Seras, más que consciente de las miradas avergonzadas que la cría estaba acechando a su compañero. Ichigo era mucho mejor ocultando sus emociones, pero aun así el retenedor podía sentir la mirada que el hombre más joven estaba dirigiendo hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza.

En cualquier caso, el anciano mayordomo continuó dirigiendo sus cargos a través de la multitud de pasillos en el sótano, antes de finalmente detenerse directamente fuera de la habitación de Seras. "Espero que esté satisfecha con todo, señorita Victoria", sonrió Walter antes de abrir la puerta.

La habitación en sí era bastante estéril, y lo único de importancia real que Ichigo podía ver era un ataúd de madera de tamaño mediano. Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que Seras era un vampiro, tenía sentido para él que tuviera que dormir en un ataúd, pero al parecer la rubia en cuestión no compartía sus sentimientos.

"Walter, ¿qué demonios es esa cosa?" La rubia Draculina gritó, apuntando con un dedo acusador al objeto en el centro de la habitación.

Walter miró el ataúd antes de volverse hacia Seras, con una ceja levantada en señal de diversión. "Eso sería un ataúd señorita Victoria".

"¡Puedo ver eso! ¡¿Pero por qué hay un ataúd en mi habitación ?!"

"Bueno, ya que todavía te niegas a beber sangre, tu fuerza pronto comenzará a desvanecerse. La única forma de evitar que ocurra tal tragedia es si duermes continuamente en un ataúd lleno de tierra de tu lugar de nacimiento", dijo el mayordomo. Respondió pacientemente. "Sir Integra habría venido a informarle de todo esto, pero actualmente está ocupada en una mesa redonda arriba. Si eso lo hace sentir mejor, Alucard también confirmó esta orden".

Seras se calmó notablemente con la inclusión del nombre de su Maestra, pero el sonido de pasos que resonaban por el pasillo atrajo rápidamente la atención de todos hacia la puerta, donde el vampiro mayor estaba parado con su sonrisa habitual estirada en su rostro. "Eres una chica policía idiota".

La rubia Draculina se tambaleó hacia atrás como si la hubieran abofeteado, e Ichigo gruñó y se movió para enfrentarse a Alucard, pero un sutil movimiento de cabeza de Walter le advirtió que lo reconsiderara.

Alucard tampoco notó el punto de agresión de la cabeza de color naranja o simplemente optó por ignorarlo, y continuó con su diatriba. "Escogiste la noche, y una vez que has dado la espalda a la luz del día, toda la luz del sol debería significar para ti como un dolor ardiente y una muerte lenta".

Un silencio incómodo llenó la habitación, y aunque Ichigo quería consolar a su amigo, hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que hacerlo en presencia de Alucard o Walter daría lugar a un ciclo interminable de burlas. Todo era amable por parte de Walter, pero las burlas de Alucard podían ser francamente crueles.

Tosiendo para romper la tensión, el mayordomo se acercó a la mesita de noche de Seras, donde había una larga caja sobre la superficie de madera. "Buenas noches, Alucard, tengo algo muy especial que me gustaría mostrarte. Dado que el Maestro Ichigo ya ha sido dotado con su propia arma personalizada, no quería que pensaras que estaba jugando a favoritos".

El vampiro mayor sonrió con satisfacción y caminó a través de la habitación hasta que estuvo de pie justo al lado del retenedor anciano, momento en el que extendió la mano para abrir la caja. Dentro, había un arma de mano hecha a medida que obviamente tenía más de una historia que a primera vista. La sonrisa de Alucard se ensanchó cuando sus ojos recorrieron el arma. "Oh, que es esto?"

"El Chacal , una pistola personalizada de combate antifreak de treinta y nueve centímetros; dispara rondas personalizadas mucho más poderosas que las 454rondas de Cassull a las que estás acostumbrado. Treinta y nueve centímetros de largo, dieciséis kilogramos de peso y seis rondas "El Chacal tiene más poder de fuego de lo que cualquier humano podría manejar". Walter explicó con una sonrisa propia.

Alucard le dio la vuelta a la pistola con aprecio. "¿Y las rondas?"

"Cáscaras explosivas de trece milímetros, por supuesto".

"¿Qué pasa con las cubiertas?"

"Pura plata macedonia".

"¿Y qué hay de los consejos de Walter? ¿Explosivo o mercurio?" El tono del vampiro sonaba realmente emocionado.

"Puntas de mercurio, y ya han sido bendecidos".

Alucard echó otra larga mirada al arma antes de volverse hacia el mayordomo. "¡Es la perfección absoluta, Walter! Apuesto a que esta pequeña belleza podría incluso detener al Padre Anderson en su camino".

Seras había superado su autocompasión lo suficiente como para parpadear al lado de su Maestro y examinar al Chacal con estrellas en sus ojos. "¡Oh Dios mío Maestro, eso es increíble!"

Incluso Ichigo se movió para inspeccionar la pistola personalizada del vampiro. Aunque preferiría elegir una espada sobre un arma cualquier día del año, todavía podría apreciar un arma poderosa.

Walter sonrió agradablemente y se volvió una vez más hacia la mesita de noche, donde un caso que no se había visto anteriormente estaba apoyado contra su costado. "Señorita Victoria, no quería que se sintiera excluida, así que también le preparé algo".

Seras se detuvo en su admiración por el Chacal para mirar con entusiasmo en dirección a Walter, pero su expresión alegre fue rápidamente reemplazada por una mirada de horror absoluto. "¿Q-qué demonios es ESO? "

"Permítanme presentarles el Harkonnen, un cañón anti-monstruo de treinta milímetros; diseñado para usar tanto proyectiles de uranio empobrecido como explosivos proyectiles incendiarios, esta arma destruirá todos los objetivos, excepto los más blindados".

Seras soltó otro grito horrorizado.

* * *

Fuera de la mansión, dos personas caminaban tranquilamente por la carretera hacia la finca principal.

"Y bueno, él no es un verdadero médico, ¿pero él hace toda esa mierda cosmética que conoces? Entonces, ese mismo maldito loco con el cuerno vuelve, pero ahora quiere una placa de plexiglás para su cráneo. Y el doctor lo hace. ¡Él hace una ventana; puedes ver el cerebro del maldito y la mierda! Los chicos tienen un gran cuerno de monstruo y su carne de la cabeza en exhibición, quiero decir, ¡el tipo es un monstruo total! ¡Qué mierda! "

"¿Podrías callarte por favor? Esta corriente de tonterías sale de tu boca antes de cada trabajo; ¿podemos intentar esta vez silencioso, concentrado y fresco?" Lucas Valentine rogó exasperado.

"Sí, sí, sí, ¡ya lo tengo! La misma vieja mierda, lo sé. Jodidamente tranquilo hermano". Jan despidió fácilmente la molestia de su hermano con un gesto de la mano, y ambos hombres esperaron ansiosos para ver que se acercaban a la puerta principal.

Uno de los guardias dio un paso adelante y les tendió una mano para que se detuvieran. "Oye, ¿qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí? Estos motivos están fuera de los límites".

"¿Oh? Bueno, lo siento mucho, estamos en un recorrido turístico por las famosas fincas inglesas". Lucas explicó cortésmente. Jan soltó una risita desagradable a su lado.

"¿Sí? Bueno, esto es propiedad privada, así que por favor váyase de una vez". El guardia respondió.

Los hermanos Valentine se giraron para mirarse y se encogieron de hombros, antes de que Luke se estirara y chasqueara los dedos. Un disparo hizo eco en el aire, y el guardia de inmediato se desplomó en el suelo con un agujero en el centro de su frente. El compañero del hombre miró con horror, antes de volver a mirar el autobús en el que habían llegado los hermanos. Todas las ventanas estaban abiertas, y los fusiles de unas tres docenas de rifles de asalto y ametralladoras diferentes apuntaban directamente hacia él.

Jan rió de nuevo. "Oh hombre, este tío se ve un poco mareado".

Luke sonrió y descansó sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. "Probablemente podría usar una buena siesta".

El hombre de cabello castaño de los dos sonrió y chasqueó sus propios dedos. "Justo entonces, nos vemos".

Todas las armas en el autobús dispararon a la vez, rompiendo el guardia restante en una lluvia de sangre sangrienta y pintando la puerta principal de color carmesí.

"Ok, basta, mantén tu fuego. ¡Dije que detengas tu maldito fuego!"

Los disparos cesaron, y Jan observó el daño con molestia. "Dios mío, estos tipos son tan jodidos idiotas. ¿Estás seguro de que esto es una buena idea, gran hermano?"

Luke se rió entre dientes, caminando hacia delante y pasando por encima de los cadáveres de los guardias. "Oh, por favor, esto no es más que una prueba. Una prueba ordinaria, insignificante. Pero cuando todo esto termine, espero estar limpiando el cerebro de Alucard de mis zapatos".

Jan sonrió y se echó a reír con locura cuando un pelotón entero de Ghouls armados hasta los dientes comenzó a salir del autobús.


	13. Hellbleach4

La primera señal importante de que algo estaba mal fue cuando las luces de la mansión empezaron a parpadear.

La colección de individuos en la conferencia de la Mesa Redonda se puso de pie y se miraron unos a otros con incertidumbre, y varios de los hombres comenzaron a gritarse.

"¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?!"

"¡Cálmense, hombres! ¿O creen que pueden controlarse el tiempo suficiente para seguir llamándose así? Sir Integra, ¿tienen alguna idea de lo que está pasando?" Sir Reginald habló, y aunque sus compañeros aún se sentían más que un poco nerviosos, recuperaron lo suficiente para concentrarse activamente en la situación.

Casi tan pronto como Reginald propuso su consulta, el receptor de la mesa frente a Integra cobró vida en una lluvia de estática. "¡Sir Integra, este es Control Room One!"

La mujer en cuestión gruñó y aplastó el cigarro en su mano. "¿Qué está pasando ahí abajo? ¡Informe!"

" ¡Estamos bajo ataque! ¡Es un enemigo desconocido! ¡Todas las comunicaciones externas han sido cortadas! ¡Parecen estar equipadas con armamento de grado militar, señora!"

Los ojos de la mujer rubia se ensancharon. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se atrevería a atacar su complejo a plena luz del día? Iscariote estaba indudablemente fuera de la cuestión, ya que su Organización no sobreviviría a la reacción negativa que tal ataque reflejaría en ellos. "¡Detén a los hombres de la línea, compra tanto tiempo como puedas!"

"¡ Sí, señora! Espera ... .ah ... augh ... ahhhhhhhh!"

Todos los que se reunieron en la mesa se tensaron cuando el hombre en el otro extremo de la línea comenzó a gritar de evidente terror, y una sensación de temor total se apoderó de Integra.

"¿Oficial? ¿Cuál es la situación? ¡Informe!"

" T-El enemigo ... el enemigo ... oh Dios en el cielo ... ¡el enemigo es Ghouls Ma'am!"

El silencio que impregnaba la habitación era tan silencioso que el sonido de cada latido horrorizado de cada persona podía escucharse haciendo eco en los oídos de cada persona. Integra se quedó inmóvil ante la revelación, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió los inicios del miedo en su pecho.

* * *

"¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué no mueren ?!"

Las balas destrozaron el pasillo cuando la fuerza de seguridad privada de Hellsing Manor disparó una interminable serie de disparos contra la horda de armados Ghouls. La peor parte fue que, a pesar del hecho de que cada disparo golpeó su marca, las monstruosidades no-muertas simplemente continuaron avanzando a un ritmo casi perezoso.

Incluso cuando varias de las balas que fueron disparadas cortaron el tendón manteniendo la cabeza de un Ghoul en posición vertical, aún avanzaba sobre ellas incluso con su columna vertebral casi desprendida.

Levantando sus propias armas, los monstruos podridos devolvieron el fuego con armas totalmente automáticas. Las fuerzas de seguridad de Hellsing no tuvieron oportunidad, y sus cuerpos fueron destrozados por los disparos en una lluvia de sangre y sangre. Mientras tanto, los Ghouls simplemente continuaron avanzando.

Jan Valentine sonrió satisfecho de detrás de la línea de soldados no muertos, y se detuvo momentáneamente al llegar a una intersección de cuatro vías del pasillo.

Dejando escapar una risa aullante llena de absoluta locura, el vampiro trastornado levantó sus propias ametralladoras. "¡Arriba, arriba! ¡Abajo, abajo! ¡Izquierda, derecha, izquierda derecha!"

Las rondas dejaron sus armas en todas direcciones cuando las llamó, casi como si estuviera en una especie de videojuego retorcido. Con cada bala disparada, otro guardia de Hellsing cayó al suelo y la sangre se esparció por el aire, pintando las paredes y las alfombras de un rojo terrorífico.

"¡Aaaa y parece que tenemos otro KO instantáneo! ¡Mortal Kombat no tiene nada en mi perra!" Jan se rió, sonriendo ampliamente mientras observaba a su pelotón de Ghouls comenzar a devorar a las fuerzas de seguridad fallecidas. Cerrando los ojos, el hermano menor de Valentine inhaló profundamente y levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo, permitiendo que el olor a sangre y muerte invadiera sus sentidos intensificados. "Oh tío, estoy tan jodidamente duro en este momento ..."

Desde detrás de su hermano pequeño, Luke suspiró con exasperación, pero su atención fue rápidamente ocupada mientras miraba hacia un pasillo adyacente que tenía una ominosa nube de niebla colgando sobre el piso.

-

En los confines de la sala en la que se reunió la Mesa Redonda, Integra finalmente había superado lo suficiente de su conmoción y horror para tratar de controlar la situación.

"Un ejército ... un ejército Ghoul".

A su izquierda, uno de los hombres en la mesa, Sir Roberts, golpeó su puño contra la mesa de madera. "¡Necesitamos ganar más tiempo! ¡Nuestra mayor prioridad debe ser nuestra seguridad y nuestra eventual evacuación!"

Los cimientos de toda la mansión se sacudieron repentinamente, y varios pedazos de escombros cayeron del techo.

"¡¿Qué demonios fue eso ?!"

El oficial en el otro extremo del intercomunicador vio primero para responder. "Me temo que ese fue el helipuerto Señor ..."

Integra frunció el ceño de una manera muy ichigo-esque. "Este fue un ataque muy bien planeado ... tienen el tipo de armamento y armadura que hace que el nuestro sea casi inútil, y el hecho de que sus soldados puedan recibir lo que normalmente serían heridas fatales y mantenerse en movimiento garantiza que sus fuerzas no sufran tantas bajas como la nuestra ".

"¡¿Estás absolutamente enojado ?! ¡Nos sentamos aquí con nuestras vidas en la línea, y estás felicitando a nuestros verdugos ?!" Sir Roberts gritó, obviamente mostrando los signos iniciales de una crisis mental.

La matriarca de Hellsing se giró hacia el hombre y lo miró con una mirada tan temible que el dignificado inglés casi se cayó. "Lo que estoy haciendo, Sir Roberts, es tratar de analizar el patrón y los métodos de ataque del enemigo para posiblemente encontrar un punto débil que ellos mismos pueden haber pasado por alto. Ahora, a menos que vaya a contribuir con algo útil para esa causa, sugiero te sientas, te callas y te chupas el pulgar como el bebé asustado con el que te comportas ".

Sir Roberts, tembloroso, se dejó caer en su silla.

"¡ Sir Integra, no podemos mantener esta posición por mucho más tiempo! ¡E-estamos siendo superados! Ah ... ¡no! ¡NO! ¡Auugggh! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

El inconfundible sonido de la carne desgarrada hizo eco en el intercomunicador y, una vez más, la habitación quedó en un silencio mortal.

"¿ Sí, eh, hola? ¿Podéis escucharme, viejos cabrones?" Una voz completamente nueva habló a través del receptor, e Integra estaba dispuesto a apostar que estaban siendo dirigidos directamente por la persona a cargo de este pequeño ataque.

"¡ Este mensaje va a la Conferencia de la Mesa Redonda, y un grito muy especial y personal a la perra reina, la señorita Hellsing! ¡Los hermanos Valentine me dan patadas en el culo! Me llamo Jan Valentine, y puedo" Espero conocer a todos y cada uno de ustedes ... y no se preocupen, tendremos una relación muy íntima el uno con el otro tan pronto como los chicos y yo terminemos de almorzar. ¡Gracias por atendernos! Mañana a la mañana, Hellsing no será nada más que un montón de mierda colmada ... pero mientras tanto, sugiero enfadarse, seguido de una última oración a tu Dios sin valor. Pero, oye, ¡siempre hay tiempo para matarte y matarte! Te queremos en Londres ! ¡Buenas noches!"

El intercomunicador quedó en silencio, y lo único que se podía escuchar era estático.

Al otro lado de la mesa, sir Penwood se puso de pie. "¿Qué piensa hacer con este Integra? Después de todo, esta es su casa".

En lugar de responder directamente, Integra marcó otra serie de números en la máquina que tenía delante. "Walter, ¿cuál es tu posición actual?"

* * *

"En este momento, estoy en el subsótano de la habitación de la señorita Victoria, señor, junto con Alucard y el maestro Ichigo. No se preocupe, ya me han puesto al tanto de la situación ... sin embargo, desde que se cortaron las comunicaciones externas fuera, no esperaría que llegaran refuerzos por al menos varias horas más ". Walter habló con calma en el receptor, que dada la situación, era bastante admirable.

" ¿Qué recomiendas?"

"Mientras tanto, fortifique la puerta de la sala de conferencias. Ya que Alucard, la señorita Victoria y el Maestro Ichigo están actualmente conmigo, sugiero que nos dividamos en equipos de remolque. Alucard puede ir arriba, mientras que Ichigo, Seras y yo hacemos nuestro camino a tu ubicación ".

Ichigo frunció el ceño. Daría absolutamente cualquier cosa para recuperar sus poderes de Soul Reaper ahora, y aunque Manus era un arma increíble, ni siquiera se comparaba con Zangetsu. La espada bendita que poseía en la actualidad solo era realmente efectiva contra pequeños grupos de Ghouls desarmados, no contra los tanques que estaban invadiendo la mansión.

Si solo pudiera producir otro ataque de energía como el que usó contra Anderson ... pero no, esa también fue una mala idea. Aparte del hecho de que estaba casi seguro de que nunca sería capaz de repetir esa técnica de nuevo, la tensión que había ejercido sobre su cuerpo físico era casi demasiado difícil de soportar. La forma humana en su estado natural simplemente no podía manejar invocar tanto poder.

Junto a él, Seras miraba preocupado a Walter, a Alucard, obviamente preocupado por la seguridad de Integra.

El propio Alucard sonreía simplemente divertido.

Hablando de Integra, su voz finalmente volvió al receptor en las manos de Walter. "¿Cómo te las arreglarás para llegar hasta aquí? Los pasillos están llenos de Ghouls armados literalmente hasta los dientes, por no mencionar quien está a cargo de este pequeño ataque terrorista".

El mayordomo simplemente se rió entre dientes. "¿Cómo pudo encontrar el celular de Alucard hace diez años, señor?"

" Los conductos de aire ... por supuesto!"

"Por cierto, parece que sería nuestra mejor opción en este momento. Los tres estaremos allí en breve; buena suerte, señora".

Walter hizo bajar el receptor a su consola, pero antes de que pudiera colgar por completo, la voz de Integra se escuchó una vez más. "Walter, estos animales se están comiendo a mi gente ... no les muestres ninguna piedad. ¡No dejes que ninguno de ellos salga vivo de estos terrenos! ¿Lo entiendo?"

Un breve destello de luz azul giró en espiral alrededor del cuerpo de Walter, y desapareció tan rápidamente que tanto Ichigo como Seras tuvieron que preguntarse si realmente habían visto algo en primer lugar. "Por supuesto, Sir Integra ... Supongo que es hora de que haga lo que el mayordomo hace, y ordene el lugar".

Alucard rió profundamente. "¿Oh? ¿Walter Dornez, el ángel de la muerte, cabalga otra vez?"

Ichigo frunció el ceño. "¿Ángel de la muerte? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?"

El vampiro mayor sonrió misteriosamente y miró la cabeza de color naranja por el rabillo del ojo. "Solo espera y ve a Ghost Boy, vas a tener un verdadero placer esta noche".

Walter juntó los dedos para llamar su atención. "Si pones al guerrero veterano, al perro de guerra depoderado y al novato juntos ... entonces podrías tener un soldado normal".

Alucard se rió una vez más, y caminó hacia la pared más cercana antes de desaparecer directamente a través de ella. "Esta noche parece que podría ser un poco divertida después de todo".

* * *

En el piso de arriba, Luke Valentine paseaba por los pasillos de la mansión.

Todavía no había encontrado lo que estaba buscando, pero después de varios minutos de caminar, estaba bastante seguro de que estaba reduciendo su campo de búsqueda.

Deteniéndose momentáneamente, el hermano mayor de Valentine tomó una pausa para admirar un cuadro que adornaba la pared a su lado. Si bien pudieron haber estado en una misión para destruir Hellsing Manor y matar a todos los que estaban dentro, a Luke todavía le gustaba pensar que él podía apreciar una hermosa obra de arte.

El sonido de los engranajes girando atrajo su atención, y rápidamente desapareció del camino cuando al menos trece lanzas brotaron del otro lado de la lona y fueron impulsadas hacia adelante. Sin embargo, su abrigo no fue tan afortunado como lo fue, y quedó atrapado en la pared opuesta por los puntos afilados.

"Qué vergüenza ... esa también me gustó mucho". Luke suspiró, antes de que una vez más se moviera más rápido de lo que el ojo humano posiblemente podría seguir, y fácilmente cortó la tropa de guardias que habían estado esperando atraparlo con la guardia baja.

"Honestamente, esperaba que muchos fueran un poco más desafiantes ... pero, por supuesto, ustedes son simplemente los aperitivos. El plato principal todavía me espera". Agitando su espada hacia un lado y limpiándola de sangre, el vampiro rubio buscó en su bolsillo cuando su comunicador dejó escapar una serie de pitidos. "¿Qué es ahora, Jan?"

" Yo Luke, ¿qué pasa? ¿Cómo está mi hermano mayor favorito? Solo te llamo para hacerte saber que los primeros dos pisos son seguros; todo lo que queda es tomar el tercer piso, estrellar la Conferencia de la Mesa Redonda, aaaaa y patear el Mierda de una niña y un montón de viejos ".

"Bien, ahora solo recuerda seguir el plan. Creo que me dirijo al sótano ..." respondió Luke, apartando un espejo obviamente falso para revelar un pasaje secreto hacia abajo. Colgando, hizo que se pusiera el comunicador en el bolsillo, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que algo de sangre le había salido de la manga. Qué molesto ... tendría que lavarlo cuando hubieran terminado. "Bueno, supongo que hay algunas cosas que simplemente no se pueden evitar. Ahora bien, veamos qué puedes hacer realmente Alucard".

* * *

A pesar de haber visto bastantes películas de espías en su época, Ichigo sería el primero en admitir que escalar a través de los conductos de aire era mucho más difícil de lo que James Bond hacía parecer.

Con Manus colgado en la espalda, y el Harkonnen deSeras en brazos, el trío de agentes de Hellsing se movía a un ritmo mucho más lento de lo que a cualquiera de ellos le gustaría.

"No se preocupen ustedes dos, solo quedan unos minutos más de gatear," Walter habló alegremente, haciendo que sus compañeros más jóvenes gimieran. ¡Habían estado haciendo suficiente rastreo durante los últimos veinticinco minutos, muchas gracias!

"Oh, venga, ustedes dos deberían dejar de quejarse; por qué, una vez, cuando tenía unos quince años durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, tuvimos que ..."

Walter se detuvo cuando un crujido ominoso hizo eco en todo el respiradero. "Parece que calculé mal al tomar en cuenta la presión que ejercería nuestro peso combinado sobre los rodamientos. Necesito que ambos se muevan lentamente y no pongan demasiado peso en un solo lugar, ¿entienden?"

Seras e Ichigo asintieron, y el trío cuidadosamente continuó su camino durante varios minutos más ininterrumpidos. Desafortunadamente, otro crujido sonó en el aire, y tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para hacer una pausa antes de que la rejilla directamente debajo del Sustituto anterior se derrumbara, enviando a Ichigo fuera de la ventilación y al pasillo de abajo.

"¡Ichigo! ¡¿Estás bien ?!" Seras gritó con voz de pánico, y aunque intentó moverse para ayudar a su compañero, los estrechos confines de los conductos impidieron que ella o Walter se dieran la vuelta para hacerlo.

Gimiendo, la cabeza de naranja se incorporó y se frotó el doloroso cuero cabelludo. "Sí ... estoy bien, yo solo-"

El joven se congeló al ver al menos cuatro Ghouls a la vuelta de la esquina por el pasillo. Aún no lo habían visto, pero si él movía el más mínimo músculo, lo más probable era que lo vieran y abrieran fuego. Mirando hacia atrás hacia las rejillas de ventilación, Ichigo habló en voz baja. "Ustedes sigan adelante ... hay algunos Ghouls aquí abajo".

"¡¿Qué? ¡Date prisa y sube de nuevo entonces!" Seras suplicó en su propio tono moderado, mientras que Walter simplemente se quedó en silencio y analizó la situación.

"No puedo hacer eso y ustedes dos lo saben. Si me muevo, entonces obviamente me verán, pero si me ven tratando de meterme en las rejillas de ventilación, entonces nos cortarán en pedazos con esas armas. o informe a la persona a cargo y ellos descubrirán nuestro plan ". Ichigo frunció el ceño.

Esto realmente fue una situación difícil. Por un lado, podría intentar subir al respiradero, pero los Ghouls lo verían y los matarían a los tres. Por otro lado, podría alejarlos de Seras y Walter e intentar encontrar un lugar para esconderse hasta que pudieran reagruparse. Ichigo no estaba exactamente contento con sus opciones, pero la elección fue clara.

"Ustedes sigan adelante, les llamaré la atención".

"¿Estás malditamente loco?" Seras prácticamente chilló en un susurro silencioso, causando que la cabeza de color naranja se estremeciera cuando uno de los Ghouls comenzó a mirar en su dirección.

"Solo confía en mí, estaré bien".

Poniéndose de pie y dibujando a Manus , Ichigo agitó sus brazos alrededor y llamó la atención de los monstruos no muertos. "¡Oye! ¡Por aquí putos putrefactos!" Dándose vueltas, luego corrió por el pasillo tan rápido como era humanamente capaz. Lo único bueno de tratar con los Ghouls era que eran increíblemente lentos, especialmente cuando llevaban una armadura, por lo que cuando uno de ellos finalmente comenzó a disparar, Ichigo ya había girado la siguiente esquina.

El grupo de Ghouls gimió incoherentemente y barajó tras su nuevo objetivo adquirido, mientras que Sears y Walter permanecieron sin ser detectados por encima de ellos.

"¡Ese idiota absoluto!" Seras prácticamente se hirió. "¿Por qué siente que siempre necesita ser un héroe? ¡Será mejor que vuelva con nosotros para que pueda patearle el maldito culo por todo Londres!"

"¿Está seguro de que no quiere decir que será mejor que regrese con usted, señorita Victoria?" Walter pregunto suavemente.

Aunque no podía ver su rostro, el silencio del vampiro incipiente era lo suficientemente revelador, y el anciano criado sonrió a sabiendas. "No se preocupe, señorita Victoria, tengo la firme impresión de que esta no será la última vez que veamos al Maestro Ichigo".

* * *

Tratar con un grupo de hombres adultos que actúan como niños no era lo que Integra había imaginado que pasaría el día.

"¡¿Qué demonios está pasando ahí fuera ?!" —Preguntó sir Penwood, golpeando con una mano la mesa.

Tomando un largo trago de su cigarro, Integra exhaló una nube de humo antes de responder. "El enemigo está convergiendo hacia nuestra posición ... han tomado el control de los primeros dos pisos, así como también del techo. Escapar es actualmente imposible".

El hombre corpulento jadeó de terror. "¡Tienes que hacer algo! ¡No puedo morir aquí!"

"¡Ya es suficiente, Sir Penwood! Sir Integra no es más responsable de este ataque como tú o yo, ahora cálmate y siéntate". Sir Reginald exigió con firmeza, haciendo que Penwood se marchitara y se hundiera en su silla.

Integra le envió al hombre una mirada significativa antes de apagar su cigarro y cruzar las manos frente a su cara. "Cuando llegue el momento ... y SE llegado caballero ... todos debemos estar dispuestos y capaces de valerse por si mismos hasta que haya más apoyo puede llegar."

Los ojos de Penwood se agrandaron, y se movió para sostener su cabeza entre sus manos. "¿Contra Ghouls? No, no hay forma de alejarse de esto ... todos vamos a morir".

Integra frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para responder, pero el repentino crujido del conducto de ventilación directamente sobre Penwood atrajo la atención colectiva de todos en la habitación. La rejilla se salió de su zócalo y cayó para golpear al hombre que sollozaba en la cabeza, y en ningún momento más tarde, Seras Victoria, claramente desorientada, siguió.

Walter, por otro lado, se posó fácilmente en sus manos y se levantó de nuevo directamente junto a Integra, quien lo miró con incredulidad. "Me disculpo por la demora, señora, pero desafortunadamente durante nuestro viaje aquí nos separamos del Maestro Ichigo. Sin embargo, no hay razón para temer; el muchacho es ciertamente lo suficientemente ingenioso para cuidarse a sí mismo, incluso dadas las circunstancias actuales".

Integra se tensó con la noticia, pero Ichigo tendría que valerse por sí mismo hasta que la situación se pusiera bajo control. "¿Tienes algo más que informar?"

"Nuestras fuerzas han sido profundamente diezmadas ... No voy a afirmar saber quién armó y entrenó a estas criaturas, pero quien lo hizo es un genio táctico". El mayordomo se detuvo para encender otro cigarro para su empleador antes de continuar con su explicación. "Sabían exactamente cómo y dónde golpearnos para hacernos los más vulnerables".

Integra frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada de su cigarro para mirar directamente a Walter. "Sé honesto conmigo ... ¿crees que hemos terminado?"

"Por supuesto que no, señora. En comparación con los problemas que enfrentó Abraham Van Helsing hace un siglo, creo que es justo decir que esto difícilmente se considera una crisis. El plan es el siguiente: Alucard interceptará a nuestros atacantes en el subgrupo. "Mientras tanto, Seras y yo trabajaremos juntos para limpiar este piso. Sin duda, el Maestro Ichigo está haciendo su propio esfuerzo para disminuir los números del enemigo, y cuando lo encontremos, los tres haremos el trabajo corto de estos invasores". Mientras hablaba, varios hilos de alambre bailaban rápidamente alrededor del cuerpo de Walter, antes de que desaparecieran rápidamente una vez más.

"Ahora, con su permiso, Sir Integra, creo que es hora de que les enseñe a estos jóvenes algunos modales apropiados".

* * *

Luke Valentine sonrió triunfalmente mientras pateaba la puerta al final de la escalera oculta.

¡Finalmente! Había encontrado el escondite de la única persona que había estado esperando encontrar todo este tiempo.

Caminando hacia adelante a través de la habitación oscura y vacía, la sonrisa del vampiro rubio se amplió aún más cuando sus ojos se posaron en el individuo vestido de rojo sentado en la silla en forma de trono en el centro de la cámara. "Ahí estás ... ya sabes, es muy grosero sentarte en tu habitación cuando los invitados terminan".

Alucard sonrió y se rió entre dientes, cruzando las manos sobre su regazo y observando pacientemente cómo Luke avanzaba hacia él. "Y sin embargo, aquí estás. Debo decir que es muy halagador para ti haber venido hasta aquí solo por un monstruo como yo, pero al final seguirás muriendo de todos modos".

El hermano mayor de Valentine en realidad se rió antes de detenerse a solo unos metros de la posición de Alucard. "Te has acostumbrado tanto a ser el ser más poderoso que has dejado de tratar a tus enemigos con cautela, ¿eh? Bueno, antes de comenzar este pequeño baile, ¿me permitirás que te cuente un poco sobre mí? "

"Oh por todos los medios".

"Mi nombre es Luke Valentine, y fui diseñado específicamente para matarte. Mi velocidad, fuerza, resistencia y resistencia se han incrementado hasta el punto en que derribarte debería ser un simple juego de niños. Aun así, espero que Tendrás al menos algo parecido a una pelea ".

Alucard dejó escapar una risa genuinamente divertida, para irritación de Luke. "¿Y qué es tan divertido?"

"Oh, nada realmente, aparte del hecho de que simplemente decidiste asumir que soy el individuo más peligroso dentro de la mansión".

Los ojos verdes del rubio se ensancharon casi imperceptiblemente, pero la sorpresa en su rostro fue rápidamente reemplazada con un ceño fruncido. El tonto obviamente era un farol. "¿Y quién, por favor diga, podría ser el agente más poderoso de Hellsing si no es usted?"

"Hay un chico arriba con el nombre de Ichigo Kurosaki, y aunque su destreza física ni siquiera merece una segunda mirada, es su potencial lo que es realmente especial. Desde que lo conocí, siempre me he sentido como si hubiera estado en compañía de una esponja viva ... y hay una teoría que he estado reflexionando en mi cerebro con respecto a ese potencial ".

Luke se burló y se estiró para descansar las manos en los bolsillos. "Si un simple niño humano supuestamente es más grande que tú, ¿por qué me lo dices en primer lugar? Después de que termine contigo, todo lo que tendré que hacer es volver arriba y matarlo, y el problema será resuelto ".

Alucard se rió una vez más y, a pesar de sí mismo, Luke no pudo evitar la sensación de temor que le recorría la espalda.

"Un hombrecito tan tonto ... Te digo esto simplemente para hacerte saber por qué fracasarás. Ahora, entonces, me contaste sobre ti, así que devolveré esa cortesía. ¿Sabías que soy capaz de dirigir libremente? ¿Mi energía espiritual? Puedo hacer que abandone mi cuerpo, reforzar una estructura e incluso entrar en otro ser vivo ".

Tan pronto como terminó de hablar, un pulso absolutamente monstruoso de Energía Espiritual salió de Alucard y llenó la totalidad de la mansión.

Después de superar su conmoción, Luke miró de nuevo al vampiro mayor con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer?"

Sonriendo salvajemente y mostrando cada uno de sus afilados dientes, Alucard metió la mano en su capa para agarrar tanto al Chacal como a Cassull.

"Hice cosas interesantes".

* * *

Ichigo no estaba teniendo un muy buen día.

Después de separarse de Seras y Walter, se vio obligado a esquivar y superar a hordas sobre hordas de Ghouls fuertemente armados. Eso en sí mismo no era realmente un problema, pero el hecho de que simplemente había muchos de ellos estaba empezando a desgastar al antiguo Substituto.

Haciendo una pausa en su viaje, Ichigo se apoyó contra la pared más cercana para recuperar el aliento. Mientras tomaba varios tragos profundos de aire, la cabeza de color naranja fue enviada de repente al suelo mientras un tifón virtual de Energía Espiritual caía en cascada por el pasillo. Por un momento todo se aclaró, pero luego el dolor volvió a la fuerza.

Después de meses de no poder sentir la Energía Espiritual, la sobrecarga repentina de los sentidos de Ichigo era casi insoportable, y gritó de dolor al sentir que la Energía invadía cada poro de su cuerpo y brotaba dentro de él. Era oscuro y malicioso, y solo había una cosa en la que podía pensar antes de que sus sentidos se apagaran por completo.

Los ojos del antiguo sustituto se cerraron contra el dolor, antes de que se abriera de nuevo. Cuando el último de la Energía fue absorbido por su cuerpo, los iris de Ichigo cambiaron de su suave color marrón normal a un oro absolutamente ardiente, y el blanco de su esclerótica se convirtió en un negro siniestro de medianoche.

El rugido que siguió a continuación se hizo eco a través de cada pasillo y habitación en toda la mansión, y cada persona que lo escuchó recordaría el sonido hasta el día de su muerte.


	14. Hellbleach5

"¡¿Qué diablos fue eso ?!"

Jan se detuvo en seco cuando el sonido más impío que jamás había escuchado resonó en toda la mansión. Ninguno de sus Ghouls era capaz de alcanzar siquiera ese volumen, y aparte de ellos, los únicos seres mejorados que sabía que estaban en la mansión eran Alucard y el rubio con las tetas grandes.

Su línea de pensamiento se interrumpió rápidamente cuando una marea de Energía Espiritual barrió el pasillo, lo que lo estrelló contra el suelo y vomitó el contenido de su estómago debido a la presión solo. Se sentía como si estuviera de pie en el fondo del océano, pero casi tan pronto como apareció, la energía se desvaneció en el aire.

El hermano menor de Valentine tosió varias veces más antes de limpiarse la boca con la manga y levantarse temblorosamente. Mirando a su alrededor, sus ojos se agrandaron al ver que varios de los Ghouls en su pelotón habían sido completamente diezmados bajo el peso de la Presión Espiritual, y ahora eran simples pilas de carne pulverizada que manchaban la alfombra.

"Oh, tienes que estar jodidamente bromeando!" Jan gruñó, mirando cómo los Ghouls restantes se volvieron hacia sus camaradas borrados y comenzaron a palear puñados de carne podrida en sus fauces abiertas. "Oh, a quién le importa una mierda; de todos modos, recibiré más respaldo en cualquier momento".

Probablemente Luke estaba ocupado tratando con Alucard, y su trabajo consistía en romper la Conferencia de la Mesa Redonda y matar a cualquiera dentro. Su hermano mayor también le había dado luz verde para sacar a la pequeña mascota de Alucard si tenía la oportunidad, y honestamente esperaba que terminaran chocando entre ellos.

Jan se burló y se lamió los labios.

Tal vez se divertiría un poco con la perra antes de matarla ... oh, qué demonios; tal vez tendría algo más incluso después.

La risa del vampiro desquiciado llenó el pasillo, y el escuadrón de Ghouls terminó su comida y se puso de pie.

¡No había nada que pudiera detenerlos ahora!

* * *

Pasos resonaron por el pasillo.

Un pequeño grupo de Ghouls, que se había estado alimentando de los cadáveres de varias de las fuerzas de seguridad privadas de Hellsing Manor, levantó la vista para reconocer la nueva presencia que se les acercaba.

Eso fue todo lo que pudieron hacer, y cuando el sonido de la firma estática de la técnica de Sonido llenó el aire, los monstruos no muertos literalmente explotaron en trozos de carne podrida y vísceras. La sangre voló en el aire, pero Ichigo fácilmente evitó todo.

O al menos, la criatura que una vez había sido Ichigo.

En cuanto a las apariencias, el antiguo suplente todavía parecía bastante humano. Sin embargo, sus ojos dorados y negros, junto con la máscara blanca que comenzaba a materializarse en la mitad izquierda de su rostro, indicaban claramente que algo estaba apagado.

Ichigo se quedó inmóvil mientras las alfombras y las paredes estaban manchadas de sangre, mirando la espada que sostenía en su mano derecha. Desde que comenzó su transformación, Manus se había visto envuelto en una corona de llamas negras y rojas. A pesar de que su mente inhumana era actualmente incapaz de ningún tipo de pensamiento racional, el Hollow reconoció que el arma le pertenecía, y le serviría bien para reducir a todos los Podridos. Su hedor era ofensivo, y no le causó ningún placer ver a sus torsos separados del resto de sus cuerpos.

Levantando la cabeza, Ichigo cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente. Una cascada de aromas barrió sus sentidos, algunos de los cuales pudo reconocer, pero la mayoría le eran extraños. El Oscuro estaba actualmente involucrado en una especie de batalla en su guarida, y el que estaba luchando tenía un olor similar, pero el Hueco podía decir que era mucho menos poderoso. La mujer Stern estaba con un grupo de desconocidos, la mayoría de los cuales apestaba a miedo y sudor.

El chico de Hollowfied sonrió.

Los humanos eran tan fáciles de aterrorizar ... todo lo que realmente tenía que hacer era introducir algo extraño en sus vidas, e incluso los hombres más valientes se derrumbarían como bebés recién nacidos. Sin embargo, incluso en su estado instintivo, Ichigo aún tenía un cierto respeto por la Mujer Stern. Ella tenía una voluntad férrea, y preferiría morir antes que retroceder ya sea por él mismo o por el Oscuro.

También respetó al Sabio.

Aunque el Sabio estaba en sus años crepusculares, todavía era muy inteligente. Ichigo sabía que el anciano humano tenía más para él que lo que veía, y para eso, estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo si se cruzaban.

El rostro de The Hollow se retorció de disgusto cuando el olor de aún más de los Podridos invadió sus fosas nasales. A pesar de la cantidad de respeto que tenía por la Mujer Stern y la Sabia, ni siquiera ellos podrían desviarlo en su camino para diezmar a cada uno de los cadáveres que caminan. Eran afrentas a la naturaleza ... muertos que aún caminaban sobre la Tierra en cuerpos físicos; pero el Oscuro era diferente. El monstruo de ojos carmesí no estaba vivo ni muerto, sino en algún punto intermedio, y como tal su presencia en el Mundo de los Vivos era tolerable.

Al igual que su Elegido ...

Balanceando su espada detrás de él descuidadamente, Ichigo ni siquiera se molestó en darse la vuelta para presenciar la fuerza conmovedora de su arma que rompe a varios de los Podridos que pensaron que podrían acercarse a él por la mitad. Su mente estaba demasiado preocupada.

Por mucho que odiaba admitirlo, en su estado actual no era tan poderoso como el Oscuro, pero aún podía diezmar a los Podridos con una facilidad casi risible. Basado en la Energía Espiritual que podía sentir en toda la mansión, apostaba confiadamente que era al menos el segundo ser vivo más fuerte dentro del área directa, y ese solo hecho era más que suficiente para él.

Su camino estaba claro.

Él intentaría localizar a la Hembra Stern y al Sabio primero, ya que eran simples humanos ordinarios. A pesar de que era un Hollow, le entristecería enormemente si algo desafortunado les ocurriera a alguno de ellos. A medida que avanzaba hacia ellos, reducía a cualquiera de los Podridos que encontraba, así como a sus Maestros.

Ichigo caminó hacia adelante en dirección a su Energía Espiritual.

Sí, él libraría este lugar de todos los intrusos y débiles.

Y luego reclamaría su Elegido.

* * *

"Sal y plaaay, pequeño Hellsing ... ¡todo lo que queremos hacer es torturarte, matarte y tal vez matarte el cadáver durante una o dos horas!"

Jan sonrió mientras guiaba a su escuadrón personal de Ghouls hacia la sala de conferencias. Habían saqueado el resto de la mansión, habían matado a todos los guardias y habían tenido un pequeño almuerzo sabroso, por lo que ahora era el momento de empezar a ponerse serio.

La inmensa presión espiritual que había sentido antes aparentemente había desaparecido, por lo que estaba bastante seguro de que era solo Luke o Alucard lanzándose el uno al otro. Después de todo, según su Daten, literalmente no había nadie más en la mansión capaz de liberar tanto poder. La chica rubia con las tetas gigantes probablemente podría dar algunos años, pero desafortunadamente para ella, ni siquiera duraría el resto de la noche si tuvieran algo que decir al respecto.

El hermano menor de Valentine se detuvo repentinamente en seco cuando se abrió una puerta en el pasillo, y un anciano vestido de mayordomo salió para enfrentarlos. El vampiro artificial sonrió, y estaba a punto de hacer un comentario bastante mordaz, cuando los dedos del mayordomo se torcieron y el cigarro en la boca de Jan se hizo pedazos.

Detrás de él, varios de los Ghouls fuertemente armados en su pelotón irrumpieron en fuentes de sangre ni medio segundo más tarde.

"Oh, mi ... parecía haber perdido mi objetivo. Supongo que simplemente no soy tan joven como solía ser". El mayordomo avanzó y Jan sintió que una gota de sudor corría por su sien. "Permítame presentarme; mi nombre es Water C. Dornez, mayordomo de la familia Hellsing. Saco la basura, limpio la propiedad y mato a pequeños twats autodenominados como usted".

Jan dio un paso atrás y chasqueó los dedos. "¡Abran fuego!"

Los Ghouls restantes inmediatamente soltaron un aluvión de balas, que procedieron a destrozar completamente el pasillo. Desafortunadamente para ellos, Walter evitó cada disparo con una facilidad casi risible, y mientras avanzaba, varios cables de microfilamento se curvaron alrededor de su cuerpo.

"Un poco en el lado lento, ¿no?" El mayordomo sonrió. "Pero, de nuevo, supongo que un Ghoul es simplemente eso ... un Ghoul. Se convierten en buenos soldados de infantería si se les dan los números y municiones adecuadas, pero su tiempo de reacción es increíblemente pobre incluso en comparación con un humano, y mucho menos un vampiro real. "

Los dedos de Walter se flexionaron de nuevo, y los cables unidos a sus guantes salieron disparados y envolvieron a varios de los Ghouls. El mayordomo dio un suave tirón, y los monstruos no muertos rápidamente se hicieron pedazos en una explosión de sangre y vísceras.

Jan miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras el mayordomo seguía caminando casualmente hacia adelante.

"Recomiendo encarecidamente a ti mismo, joven, seguido de cualquier oración final que puedas tener para ofrecer a tu Dios".

El vampiro artificial se detuvo por varios largos momentos, antes de duplicarse inexplicablemente en una risa histérica. "¡Ah, eso es jodidamente genial! Tengo que decirte que arar a través de ustedes la gente realmente estaba empezando a aburrirme de mí. Ahora las cosas pueden ponerse interesantes". Jan chasqueó los dedos, y varios Ghouls se alinearon frente a él y levantaron sus escudos para formar una línea de fuego.

Walter simplemente siguió sonriendo agradablemente. "Señorita Victoria, ahora sería un buen momento para un fuego de apoyo ..."

Incluso más allá del pasillo detrás de Walter, el largo cañón del Harkonnen emergió de entre un conjunto de puertas. Seras niveló el enorme cañón contra su hombro, y miró hacia abajo desde el alcance directamente a la columna central de Ghouls. "¡Salgan de nuestra casa!"

Un disparo más fuerte que un trueno hizo eco en el aire, y casi de inmediato al menos una docena o más de los cadáveres que caminaban estallaron en lluvias de sangre, derramando trozos de carne y sangre podridas en todas direcciones.

Seras parpadeó y miró su arma. "Whoah ..."

Walter miró por encima del hombro para mirarla. "Ahora no es el momento de admiración, señorita Victoria, ahora, por favor, dispare un segundo-"

El mayordomo guardó silencio cuando el aire en el área se volvió extremadamente pesado, y al menos diez de los Ghouls en el pelotón de Jan se derrumbaron repentinamente bajo la presión creciente. Pasos resonaron por el pasillo desde detrás del grupo de monstruos no muertos, y un silbido gruñó en el aire.

Lentamente, Jan se dio la vuelta cuando una sensación de temor total brotó en su pecho, y se quedó inmóvil al encontrarse con los ojos dorados del monstruo que rodeaba la esquina.

La máscara de Ichigo se había expandido para abarcar la totalidad de su rostro, y la única parte de lo que había debajo de eso era sus ojos y su cabello.

Caminando tranquilamente hacia adelante, el Hollow se detuvo a varios pies del grupo de Ghouls, y los miró con curiosidad inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

Jan retrocedió unos pasos, mientras Walter y Seras miraban con los ojos muy abiertos.

A diferencia del vampiro artificial, la rubia Draculina en realidad dio un paso adelante. "Ichigo ...?"

La cabeza de la Hollow se giró en su dirección tan rápidamente que realmente se estremeció, pero simplemente la miró por unos largos momentos antes de dejar escapar un profundo ruido sordo que resonó en su pecho.

Superando su sorpresa y miedo iniciales, Jan frunció el ceño y chasqueó los dedos una vez más. "¡Abre fuego! ¡Mata a ese maldito!"

Los Ghouls respondieron de inmediato y se dieron la vuelta para desatar un aluvión de balas en el inmóvil Ichigo. Seras gritó en protesta y Walter hizo que avanzara, pero su asistencia resultó ser innecesaria. La forma de Ichigo se desvaneció en una imagen secundaria, y el sonido de la estática llenó el aire. El Hollow apareció repentinamente directamente frente a Seras, quien instintivamente retrocedió varios pasos.

Jan se dio la vuelta y se preparó para dar otra orden a sus Ghouls, pero el sonido de la carne aplastada llamó su atención y se volvió de nuevo justo a tiempo para presenciar a cada uno de los monstruos no muertos que se derrumbaban. Tanto él como Walter lo miraron con una mezcla de asombro y terror, pero la atención de Ichigo se mantuvo firme en Seras.

La cría rubia comenzó a sentirse cada vez más nerviosa bajo la mirada sin parpadear de su compañera, y ella comenzó a moverse ligeramente en su lugar. "Um, Ichigo ... ¿estás bien?"

De repente, una mano le acarició la mejilla y casi gritó por el repentino contacto, pero los ojos dorados de Ichigo la mantuvieron firmemente en su lugar.

" **Mío ..."**

"¿Q-qué?"

Jan comenzó a reírse detrás de ellos, finalmente alejando la atención de Ichigo de Seras. "¡¿Crees que eres una mierda? ¡No te asustes! ¡Adivina qué! ¡Todavía tengo muchos gruñidos de sobra!" Mientras hablaba, un nuevo grupo de Ghouls caminó por el pasillo, y para horror de Walter y Seras, todos estaban formados por los miembros fallecidos del personal de Hellsing Manor.

Los ojos ámbar de Ichigo se estrecharon, pero por lo demás permaneció impasible.

Los Podridos eran meras distracciones ... si él quería acabar con ellos, primero tenía que matar al Fuerte. Levantando a Manus, el Hollowfied cabeza naranja atacó directamente a Jan, cuyos propios ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Por suerte para él, su velocidad vampírica le permitió permanecer apenas una fracción de pulgada por delante de los columpios de Ichigo, pero en varios puntos la punta de la espada sagrada todavía le arañaba la carne.

Cuando Ichigo persiguió a Jan por el pasillo, la horda de Ghouls continuó acercándose lentamente a Walter y Seras, quienes se quedaron paralizados de horror. Walter rápidamente recuperó lo suficiente de sus sentidos para retirarse a varios metros de distancia, pero la misma Seras continuó parándose horrorizada y paralizada. Las monstruosidades no-muertas se estiraron para agarrar el cuerpo congelado de la Draculina, y en el momento en que uno de ellos finalmente la tocó, la rubia salió de su shock y dejó escapar un grito de terror.

Ichigo se giró en cuanto escuchó el grito de ayuda de su Elegido, pero una bala que le rozó el hombro lo devolvió a la situación en cuestión, así como a su oponente actual. Tendría que matar al Loud One primero, y luego volver para borrar a cualquiera que se atreviera a poner una mano sobre su Elegido.

"Será mejor que prestes atención, ¡o de lo contrario terminarás lleno de plomo!" Jan se rió, retrocediendo por el pasillo tan rápido como sus piernas podían llevarlo.

Ichigo simplemente gruñó y continuó avanzando, balanceando a Manus en cada oportunidad abierta que pudo encontrar. La mayoría de sus cortes se utilizaron para desviar el torrente de balas que se disparaban en su dirección, pero unos pocos lograron realmente pequeñas heridas en el vampiro artificial.

Jan hizo una mueca cuando una de las balas fue desviada en su dirección y se incrustó en su hombro, pero aun así siguió intentando poner más distancia entre él y el monstruo enmascarado. A pesar de su jactancia, pudo decir que estaba jugando con él. Los cortes de la cabeza de naranja no eran precisos ni calculados en lo más mínimo, y casi parecían ser perezosos. El hermano menor de Valentine sabía que estaba casi hilarantemente superado, pero si al menos no defendía la mitad de una pelea decente, entonces sus superiores que vigilaban la pelea se verían obligados a despedirlo mucho antes.

"Eres un jodido espeluznante, ¿lo sabes?" Jan sonrió, intentando ponerse un poco más de falsa valentía. "¿Estás parado ahí quieto y cagado, gruñéndome como si fueras una especie de animal? Bueno, adivina qué amigo? Será mejor que empieces a tomar esto en serio o te mataré y luego pasaré a la puta y viejo, aun así, tal vez esa perra grande y tonta me dé un poco más de diversión cuando me esté tirando el cerebro ... ya sabes, ¡antes de que me salpique la cabeza por toda la pared!

Ichigo se quedó inmóvil, y justo cuando el vampiro artificial estaba a punto de hacer otro comentario burlón, el adolescente de Hollowfied levantó su brazo izquierdo y señaló directamente a Jan con su dedo índice. La Energía Espiritual en el aire se dirigió hacia la punta del dedo de la cabeza naranja y comenzó a tomar la forma de un orbe de poder negro y rojo.

" **Cero…"**

El sonido de la estática llenó el aire una vez más como la esfera de energía, ahora del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol, se disparó desde su lugar en la punta del dedo de Ichigo y se envió directamente a la cabeza de Jan.

Los ojos amarillos del vampiro de pelo castaño se ensancharon. "Oh, jódeme…"

Saliendo del camino justo antes de que Cero Ray pudiera golpearlo, el hermano menor de Valentine observó cómo impactaba la pared detrás de donde acababa de estar. El yeso y los cojinetes se evaporaron instantáneamente, y el Cero continuó a través de una pared tras otra hasta explotar violentamente en una lluvia de Energía Espiritual, que sacudió a toda la mansión.

Poniéndose de pie, Jan intentó correr, pero se detuvo en seco cuando Ichigo usó a Sonido para que apareciera directamente delante de él. Más rápido de lo que incluso los ojos del vampiro podían seguir, la cabeza de naranja golpeó y lo agarró por la mitad inferior de su cara antes de levantarlo hasta el nivel de los ojos. Jan dio un puñetazo, pateó, arañó, e incluso mordió a su captor, pero todo fue en vano, e Ichigo todavía seguía sin inmutarse.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, el adolescente de Hollowfied miró directamente a los aterrorizados ojos amarillos de Jan con su propia mirada dorada y ardiente, antes de soltar un rugido espantoso que casi hizo que el vampiro cagara sus pantalones en ese momento.

"¡Vamos, tío! ¡Ten un poco de piedad!" Jan gritó frenéticamente, intentando comprarse al menos un poco más de tiempo. Si el niño no lo matara, entonces sus superiores probablemente cambiarían su interruptor de autodestrucción en cualquier momento, por lo que, sinceramente, estaba muerto de cualquier manera. Aun así, se negó mentalmente a reconocer que no había nada que pudiera hacer, y así hizo lo que casi todas las douchebags falsamente confiadas hicieron en tiempos de crisis.

Él rogó y lloró.

Ichigo miró al vampiro que sollozaba histéricamente en silencio por un momento, antes de inclinarse hacia adelante de modo que estuviera casi cara a cara con el posible terrorista. Luego, habló con una voz de doble tono tan aterradora que Jan perdió todas las formas de pensamiento coherente.

" **Lo siento ... todo por piedad ..."**

Jan gritó cuando la Energía Espiritual comenzó a acumularse en la palma que Ichigo estaba usando para sostenerlo, y se acumuló a una intensidad tan extrema que la piel y la piel de su rostro comenzaron a desintegrarse.

" **Cero".**

El vampiro artificial dejó escapar un último grito de terror antes de que Cero se viera obligado a entrar en su boca y en su garganta, haciendo que su cabeza explotara como una sandía.

Sangre, carne, fragmentos de cráneo y materia cerebral se enviaron volando en todas direcciones, y el Ichigo con Hollow Fied observó impasible que lo que quedaba del cuerpo de Jan Valentine se desplomó en el suelo y fue encerrado en llamas azules. Girando su cabeza, la cabeza naranja usó a Sonido para regresar a donde había dejado al Sabio y su Elegido. Se preparó de inmediato para matar incluso más monstruos, pero en lugar de eso, se sorprendió gratamente al ver que su Elegido aparentemente estaba en otro ataque de sangre, y actualmente estaba diezmando a los Podridos restantes como si fuera un simple juego de niños.

Ichigo dejó escapar un profundo sonido sordo, y la cabeza de Seras inmediatamente se giró en su dirección. Haciendo un agujero directamente a través de la última cabeza de Ghoul restante, tiró el cadáver a un lado y se acercó al Hueco sin ningún tipo de precaución.

La sangre manchó su uniforme y su piel, y sus ojos carmesí actualmente estaban medio cerrados. Dejando escapar un ronroneo mucho más ligero, la vampiresa se detuvo directamente frente a Ichigo y olfateó el aire, antes de dejar escapar un gemido gutural.

Ichigo inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con curiosidad, antes de girarse para mirar hacia abajo a la herida en su hombro, donde una de las balas de Jan había logrado rozarlo.

Seras lamió lentamente sus colmillos y se inclinó hacia la herida sangrante con la lengua extendida, antes de que de repente la atmósfera se volviera mucho más ligera y una serie de grietas de telaraña comenzaron a extenderse sobre la máscara de Ichigo.

La Draculina se detuvo por completo cuando la máscara finalmente se rompió, y los ojos de Ichigo volvieron a su coloración normal antes de volverse en sus cuencas. La cabeza naranja de repente se derrumbó y aterrizó de cara directamente en el pecho de Seras. El repentino contacto físico rompió a la rubia de su propio estado instintivo, y ella parpadeó varias veces delirantemente antes de finalmente mirar a su pareja inconsciente.

"¡I-Ichigo ?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo ?!"

"Parece que finalmente se ha quedado sin vapor, señorita Victoria", observó Walter, y se puso de pie junto a la ahora arrodillada rubia. "Si lo que me dijo Sir Integra fue correcto, entonces lo que acabamos de ver no debería haber sido posible dado el actual nivel de poder del Maestro Ichigo. Si tuviera que adivinar, entonces diría que la tensión que la transformación estaba poniendo en su cuerpo físico finalmente lo ha alcanzado ... "

El mayordomo se detuvo en sus pensamientos por un momento antes de reírse en diversión. "Es una buena cosa que ustedes dos salieran bruscamente cuando lo hicieron ... Dudo que hubiera podido separarlos a ambos si las cosas hubieran seguido escalando".

Los ojos de Seras se agrandaron y un rubor carmesí se extendió por sus mejillas. "¿Qué quieres decir con Walter? ¡¿Qué pasó ?!"

Antes de que se pudiera decir algo más, la puerta de la sala de conferencias al final del pasillo se abrió de golpe, y un Integra Hellsing listo para la batalla salió disparado con una pistola en la mano. "De acuerdo, bastardos no muertos, es hora de ..."

La mujer rubia se detuvo al ver las pilas de Ghouls claramente fallecidos que bordeaban el pasillo. La sangre manchó las paredes y el suelo, y trozos de carne podrida llenaron casi todas las grietas; y en medio de todo estaba un sonriente Walter y una Seras arrodillada, que estaba acunando a Ichigo inconsciente contra su pecho.

Integra bajó lentamente su arma y parpadeó varias veces.

"Alguien por favor explique…"

* * *

Alucard sonrió cuando los últimos vestigios de la esencia de Luke Valentine fueron absorbidos por la masa de millones de almas que constituyen su cuerpo.

Así que el chico realmente había logrado tener éxito, ¿eh?

Había podido sentir el progreso de la pelea completamente unilateral entre Ichigo y Jan Valentine durante su propia batalla contra el hermano mayor, y admitiría estar ligeramente impresionado. No en voz alta, por supuesto, pero aún así elogiaría lo que era debido.

Luke pudo soportar una pelea bastante decente mientras permaneció en su estado sellado, pero una vez que Alucard liberó su Restricción de Nivel Uno, el ganador quedó claro casi de inmediato. Era dolorosamente obvio que los dos hermanos Valentine no eran vampiros naturales, y aunque sus habilidades fabricadas estaban bien diseñadas, ni siquiera podían comenzar a compararse con personas como él y la Chica policía.

Los vampiros artificiales no pudieron convocar familiares, atravesar objetos o regenerar lesiones mortales, todas las cuales eran habilidades comunes incluso para el verdadero Nosferatu de nivel medio. Sus únicas mejoras reales fueron su fuerza, velocidad y resistencia mejoradas. Eran impresionantes teniendo en cuenta su naturaleza, pero al final todavía no eran más que comida para perros.

Riéndose entre dientes, Alucard colocó los sellos destinados a mantener su poder en su lugar y guardó el Chacal y el Casulón en su capa, antes de subir lentamente las escaleras que conducían al piso superior a un ritmo moderado.

Después de todo, no había más intrusos, entonces, ¿cuál era la prisa?

Es probable que Integra lo llenara con varias docenas de balas de plata una vez que supiera la naturaleza de cómo él había sido capaz de forzar la transformación de Ichigo, pero la recompensa valió la pena increíblemente en su opinión.

"Las cosas ciertamente se están volviendo bastante interesantes por aquí ..."


	15. Hellbleach6

Integra no estaba de buen humor.

Su casa estaba en ruinas, los cadáveres cubrían los pasillos y, para colmo, Ichigo aún no había recuperado la conciencia después de su transformación y posterior alboroto. Walter le había asegurado que el niño saldría bien, pero el hecho de que Alucard obligara a que ocurriera tal transformación sin tener en cuenta la salud del joven la enfureció hasta el infinito.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, la rubia se recostó en su silla y extendió la mano para abrir el cajón de su escritorio. Sacando una caja de puros frescos, Integra encendió rápidamente uno y aspiró con una inhalación extremadamente profunda. Ah, cómo las cosas simples de la vida a menudo proporcionaban la mayor comodidad ...

Un golpe en las puertas de su oficina llamó su atención, y levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver a Sir Penwood, que parecía bastante nervioso, entrar a la habitación.

Soplando una nube de humo, la matriarca Hellsing apoyó la barbilla en su puño; no podía importarle menos el decoro después de lo que acababa de suceder. "Se ve mucho mejor, Sir Penwood ... ¿Confío en que todos se hayan calmado?"

El hombre corpulento suspiró y se pasó una mano por la línea del cabello. "De hecho, aunque esa no es la razón por la que estoy aquí. Siento que debo disculparme por mi comportamiento anterior, Sir Integra; fue completamente injusto por mi parte tratar de poner toda la culpa y el peso de la situación únicamente en tú. Espero que puedas perdonarme ...

Integra sonrió suavemente. "No hay nada que perdonar; estabas en una situación que amenazaba tu vida, y cualquier persona normal habría estado absolutamente aterrorizada. Incluso admitiré tener miedo de vez en cuando, pero no puedo permitir que mis hombres me vean en tal estado ... "En tiempos de crisis, los seres humanos necesitan un faro para reunirse y guiarlos a través de la oscuridad. No importa lo aterrorizado que pueda estar por dentro, siempre debo permanecer intacto".

Penwood se rió entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. "En verdad Integra, tu padre, que Dios bendiga su alma, habría estado increíblemente orgulloso de ver a la mujer en la que te has convertido".

La rubia sonrió apreciativamente.

Tosiendo, el inglés una vez más adoptó una expresión ligeramente nerviosa. "Dicho esto, querida, los recientes acontecimientos han suscitado varias inquietudes en la Mesa Redonda que considero que deben abordarse lo antes posible ..."

Integra suspiró y se masajeó las sienes. "Sir Penwood, me temo que NO estoy de humor para tener esta discusión con usted nuevamente".

"Bueno, me disculpo por eso, querida, pero el hecho es que podrías haber muerto muy bien hoy; y sin un heredero para sucederte, la Organización Hellsing no tendría un futuro hacia el que mirar si tu tiempo hubiera llegado abruptamente. Has estado en edad de casarte desde hace bastante tiempo, y aunque sé que no tienes necesidad de responder a ningún hombre, aún necesitas que alguien ocupe tu lugar cuando llegue el momento ", respondió Penwood con firmeza.

La mujer rubia hizo una mueca. "¿Puede usted, honestamente, imaginarme a mí como el tipo de madre Shelby? No tendría la menor idea de cómo criar a un hijo, y mucho menos moldearlo para que sea el próximo jefe de la Organización Hellsing. Además, incluso si estuviera de acuerdo con esto, Solo lo haría después de encontrar a un hombre que considero digno, y desafortunadamente todavía tengo que encontrar a alguien que cumpla con todos mis criterios ".

Penwood levantó una ceja. "¿Estás seguro de que no hay nadie que te haya llamado la atención querida?"

Los ojos de Integra se estrecharon. "¿Qué estás implicando viejo amigo ...?"

El hombre mayor descartó el tono acusatorio de la joven con bastante facilidad. "Oh, nada, estoy seguro. En cualquier caso, no es necesario tomar una decisión de inmediato, pero todo lo que pido es que al menos lo pienses un poco".

"Muy bien, lo ... consideraré", cedió la rubia de mala gana.

* * *

Las balas atravesaron su objetivo.

Heinkel gruñó y golpeó otra revista en su pistola, antes de desatar otro aluvión de disparos que rompió el muñeco al final del rango objetivo. Ella era tan gottverdammt enojado! La noticia había viajado notablemente rápido sobre el ataque a Hellsing Manor, y aunque normalmente ella ni siquiera habría golpeado una pestaña con preocupación, el hecho de que su kleiner Bruder pudiera haber sido bien asesinado la había enfurecido hasta el final.

No sabía si podría vivir consigo misma si hubiera permitido que Ichigo pereciera antes de ayudarlo a ver la luz. Heinkel preferiría morir ella misma antes de permitir que el hijo de Masaki continúe descansando en las garras de esa ramera protestante, pero desafortunadamente ella tenía sus órdenes. Ella, junto con Yumie y el padre Anderson, fueron confinados a Italia hasta que el Vaticano pudo recopilar más información sobre las misteriosas fuerzas que habían invadido la propiedad de Hellsing, así como cualquier información adicional sobre cómo posiblemente derribar a Alucard.

El monstruo no-muerto había sido lo suficientemente poderoso como para obligar a Anderson a retirarse, y ese hecho en sí mismo era suficiente para justificar una sensación instintiva de precaución y vacilación antes de enfrentarlo en cualquier tipo de batalla.

Soltando un resoplido, el exorcista rubio se preparó para recargar, pero el sonido de pasos que se acercaban le llamó la atención. Girando para mirar la entrada del rango objetivo, Heinkel se sorprendió al ver a Yumie abriendo la puerta. La mujer japonesa no venía aquí a menudo, ya que prefería usar una katana, pero de vez en cuando aparecía para charlar con su amiga mientras esta última practicaba sus disparos.

"Tampoco puedes dormir, ¿verdad?" La mujer alemana adivinó, volviéndose hacia el objetivo.

" Hai, no puedo dejar de sentirme aprensivo sobre todos estos desarrollos recientes. Si lo que Maxwell dijo era cierto, entonces una organización completamente nueva entró en juego". Apoyada contra la pared, la monja que empuñaba la espada fijó la parte posterior de la cabeza de su mejor amiga con una mirada severa. "También me preocupé por ti ... desde que se reveló que el hijo de Masaki Kurosaki estaba trabajando con Hellsing, has estado distraído".

Heinkel gruñó. "¡¿Puedes culparme ?! Puede que no la hayas conocido tan bien como yo, pero Masaki fue una de las personas más increíbles a las que Dios ha permitido caminar en esta Tierra. Era amable, cariñosa y amorosa con todos esos a su alrededor, y voy a estar verdammt antes de dejar que su hijo vaya por un camino de oscuridad. es ... es la única familia que me queda ... y quiero estar allí para él."

Yumie levantó una ceja. "Sabes que también tiene dos hermanitas, ¿correcto?"

"Por supuesto que lo sé, ¡pero eso es completamente diferente!"

"Está bien, cálmate ... todo lo que digo es que no debes preocuparte. El Padre Anderson dijo que se aseguraría de que tuvieras la oportunidad de hablar con Ichigo, así que no te servirá de nada. corra usted mismo en el suelo obsesionado con él, ¿de acuerdo?

Heinkel dirigió una mirada fulminante a la monja, que también fue devuelta, antes de finalmente relajarse y soltar un suspiro. "Bien, intentaré concentrarme en otras cosas".

Yumie sonrió y palmeó el hombro de su amiga. "No te preocupes, si tú e Ichigo están destinados a reunirse, entonces Dios lo verá".

A pesar de ese poco de tranquilidad, la rubia todavía sentía el anhelo que le arañaba el corazón.

* * *

Seras dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

Desde los eventos de la noche anterior, la rubia Draculina se había negado con vehemencia a abandonar la cama de Ichigo. La cabeza naranja todavía estaba inconsciente, y aunque Walter le había asegurado que su compañero se recuperaría por completo, Seras aún quería vigilarlo personalmente.

Su audición mejorada le permitió escuchar su latido constante, y cada exhalación pacífica que él dejó escapar se sintió como una ola de alivio que se estrellaba contra ella. Extendiéndose con cuidado, el rubio colocó suavemente una mano sobre el pecho de Ichigo y observó completamente paralizada cómo su mano subía y bajaba con cada toma de aire que llenaba sus pulmones.

"Por favor, despierta Ichigo ..."

"A su debido tiempo, estoy seguro de que lo hará".

Seras aulló y saltó ligeramente en su silla, antes de girarse para ver a un Walter completamente divertido, dándole una sonrisa de complicidad.

"Tienes que entender a la señorita Victoria, el joven maestro Ichigo acaba de pasar por una experiencia muy agotadora. Según lo que Isshin Kurosaki le dijo a Sir Integra, el cuerpo humano normal no fue diseñado para contener la cantidad de poder y energía que presenciamos el uso de Ichigo. La sobrecarga en su sistema fue bastante repentina, pero todo lo que necesita es tiempo para recuperarse ", le aseguró el mayordomo.

La joven vampira sonrió suavemente y se volvió para mirar a su compañero. "Lo sé, pero ... todavía no puedo evitar preocuparme por él. A pesar de que solo es un humano común, se ha esforzado tanto para protegernos ... bueno, incluso si él tuvo un poco de ayuda de Shifu".

Los dos cayeron en un cómodo silencio durante varios minutos, antes de que Walter finalmente decidiera hablar nuevamente. "Puede que no sea de mi incumbencia, señorita Victoria, pero creo que debería decírselo".

Parpadeando confundida, la rubia Draculina frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta una vez más. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

El viejo criado puso los ojos en blanco y dejó escapar un resoplido exasperado. "Oh, por favor, perdóname el acto, Seras ... He estado presente desde antes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Incluso en mi edad avanzada, todavía puedo decir claramente cuándo alguien está mostrando signos de atracción hacia otro".

Las mejillas de Seras se oscurecieron y ella se puso rígida brevemente antes de dejar escapar un suspiro resignado. "¿Realmente soy tan obvio ...?"

Walter se rió entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza. "No para el ojo inexperto, no. Y no te preocupes, según lo que sé del Maestro Ichigo hasta ahora, él no es exactamente el cuchillo más afilado en el cajón cuando se trata de este tipo de cosas. Lo más probable es que tengas que sé el primero en tomar la iniciativa si deseas entablar una relación con él ".

La vampira rubia se retorció incómoda en su asiento y se giró marginalmente para mirar a la tranquila cabeza naranja que dormía por el rabillo del ojo. "No conozco a Walter ... ni siquiera nos conocemos desde hace tanto tiempo, pero todavía me siento ... no sé ... realmente feliz cuando estoy cerca de él. Estaba allí para mí justo después de que me convirtiera en un vampiro y el Maestro me trajo a casa. Estaba allí cuando el padre Anderson atacó, y estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse para que yo pudiera escapar ... "

Walter simplemente sonrió amablemente. "Señorita Victoria, nuestra línea de trabajo está llena de peligros, y siempre existe la posibilidad de que nuestra próxima asignación sea la última. A pesar de que usted es un vampiro y, por lo tanto, es mucho más resistente que un humano común, incluso estás sujeto a la posibilidad de muerte en combate. Si yo fuera tú, me aseguraría de que vivieras la totalidad de tu vida sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento ".

Con su aportación dada, Walter rápidamente verificó los signos vitales de Ichigo para detectar cualquier cambio antes de salir de la habitación con su característico arco cortés.

Seras miró la puerta vacía por lo que pareció una eternidad, antes de finalmente sonreír suavemente y volverse para mirar a su compañero de sueño. "Tal vez ... tal vez tenga razón. No sé de qué se trata Ichigo, pero no eres como nadie más que haya conocido".

Mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie más en el área, la vampira se mordió suavemente el labio antes de decidir simplemente lanzar precaución al viento. Inclinándose hacia adelante, la joven rubia cerró sus ojos azules y plantó un suave beso en la mejilla de la cabeza naranja.

La frente de Ichigo se arrugó ligeramente, pero por lo demás no mostró signos de movimiento.

Apartándose, Seras se apartó algunos mechones de cabello de la cara y lo miró con cariño. "Me haces sentir humano ... y ahora, eso es lo más dulce que cualquier hombre podría hacer por mí".

En silencio, ella simplemente continuó con el monitoreo de su condición, sin darse cuenta por completo del par de ojos carmesí que la miraban desde las sombras en la esquina de la habitación.

* * *

"¡Por la presente decreto que comience esta reunión de la Asociación de Mujeres Soul Reaper!"

Situados alrededor de una mesa con patas bajas se sentaron varias de las miembros femeninas más prominentes de las distintas escuadras de Gotei Thirteen. Yachiru Kusajishi agitó con entusiasmo a un fanático para llamar la atención de sus compañeros, mientras que Restu Unohana simplemente miraba contento en silencio.

"Ahora que estamos todos aquí, ¿qué discutiremos hoy?" El teniente de cabello rosado cuestionó bulliciosamente.

La mano de Nanao Ise se disparó rápidamente en el aire. "He tenido la intención de plantear el tema de nuestras finanzas en rápida disminución desde hace bastante tiempo, y realmente creo que este problema debería abordarse adecuadamente lo antes posible".

Una burla sonó desde el extremo opuesto de la mesa, atrayendo la atención de todos a Rangiku Matsumoto. "Booooooooooring ... solo nos reunimos una vez al mes, y cada vez que lo hacemos, siempre hablamos de algo muy serio. ¿Por qué no hablamos de chicas regulares por una vez?"

Yachiru frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Qué tipo de cosas es eso?"

Soi-Fon frunció el ceño e intentó interrumpir, pero Rangiku rápidamente dio una palmada en la boca del Capitán de la Fuerza Stealth. "Oh, ya sabes, ropa, el mundo de los vivos ... NIÑOS ..." El teniente de la Décima División soltó un grito cuando Soi-Fon se mordió la palma de la mano.

Gruñendo, el Capitán de cabello oscuro resopló y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Y cuál sería el punto de eso? Lo único por lo que los hombres son buenos es pelear, e incluso entonces es muy probable que te decepcionen".

Rangiku se rió y movió sus cejas. "No sé ... puedo pensar en algunas cosas para las que los niños pueden ser bastante buenos".

Los ojos de Soi-Fon se abrieron brevemente, y un sonrojo iluminó sus mejillas. Sacudiendo la cabeza, la portadora de Suzumebachi dejó escapar otro resoplido y se dio la vuelta. "Ningún hombre podría compararse con Lady Yoruichi", murmuró en voz baja.

Nadie pareció escucharla, y Rangiku dirigió su atención a la otra mujer sentada a su derecha directa. "¿Qué hay de ti, Isane? ¿Algún chico te llamó la atención recientemente?"

La teniente de cabello plateado de la Cuarta División se puso rígida en su asiento, y su rostro se volvió de un tono oscuro de rojo. Girándose rápidamente para evitar una mirada en dirección a su Capitán, Isane tosió y negó con la cabeza negativamente. "N-No ... no estoy interesado en nadie en este momento ..."

Kiyone soltó un resoplido e intentó sofocar sus risitas en la palma de la mano. "Oh, no la escuches, ella mantiene un diario debajo de su cama lleno de TODO tipo de historias sobre un tipo especial".

Los ojos de Isane se abrieron y se levantó de la silla. "¡Kiyone! ¿No quieres-"

"Y cito: 'Entró en mi habitación y me levantó en sus brazos. Mi cara estaba presionada contra su pecho cincelado, y colocó un suave beso sobre mi frente.' Eres la mujer más hermosa que he tenido visto ... "dijo suavemente, y extendió la mano para levantar mi barbilla para obligarme a mirar directamente a sus profundos ojos marrones. Inclinándonos hacia adelante, ambos fuimos a besar apasionadamente, y mientras sus manos se movían hacia abajo para acariciar mis costados, la mía se aferró a su brillante cabello naranja ... '"

"¡KIYONE!" La mujer de cabello plateado chilló en absoluta mortificación, su rostro era casi un tono atómico de rojo ardiente.

Desde su silla al lado de la mesa de Yachiru, Unohana se llevó una mano a la cara y soltó una risita. "Oh, Isane ... nunca me dijiste que estabas interesado en Ichigo".

La teniente de la Cuarta División dejó escapar un gemido de vergüenza y se dejó caer de nuevo en su silla.

Rangiku sonrió a sabiendas y le dio un golpecito a su amiga en el hombro. "Oh, no te preocupes Isane, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Puede que sea un poco mojigato para mi gusto, pero Ichigo está seguro de que no hay nada de lo que burlarse. ¿No estarías de acuerdo con Nemu? "

Todos en la sala se dirigieron al Teniente de la Duodécima División, que ella misma apenas se fijó en el ojo por el repentino aumento de la atención.

"Ichigo Kurosaki estaba en la mejor condición física para un hombre de su edad la última vez que lo vi. Su Energía Espiritual era diferente a todo lo que había presenciado antes, y si el Capitán Kurotsuchi lo ordenara, no me opondría en absoluto. la idea de procrear con él. Sus genes proporcionarían niños considerablemente poderosos ", respondió Nemu sin comprender.

Las otras mujeres en la habitación le dieron diferentes miradas inexpresivas.

"De todos modos ... ¿qué piensan los demás?" Rangiku cuestionó, volviéndose para dirigirse a todos los demás en la mesa.

Rukia simplemente se encogió de hombros. "No tiene mal aspecto, pero es demasiado idiota para mi gusto".

Momo asintió de acuerdo. "Ichigo es guapo, pero tampoco es mi tipo".

Soi-Fon frunció el ceño aún más profundo. "Es un imbécil compulsivo, torpe, que desafía las órdenes y no sabe cuándo retroceder". Aun así, las mejillas del Capitán Segadora de Almas se volvieron de un tono muy rosado.

Rangiku puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió hacia la única mujer que había estado extrañamente tranquila durante toda la reunión. "¿Qué hay de ti, Yoruichi? Lo conoces mucho mejor que cualquiera de nosotros aparte de Rukia; seguramente tienes al menos algún tipo de relación con él"

La mujer de piel oscura se rió entre dientes y sacudió suavemente la cabeza. "Créeme, si tuviera algún tipo de interés romántico en ese chico, habría sido bastante obvio hace bastante tiempo. Puede que lo haya molestado de vez en cuando, pero siempre lo vi como estudiante; nada más".

Rangiku le dirigió a la Diosa Flash una larga mirada, antes de simplemente encogerse de hombros y recostarse en su asiento. "Lo que digas cariño ..."

Yoruichi puso los ojos en blanco y se puso de pie. "Lo digo, ahora si me disculpan, necesito regresar a casa".

"Oh, ¿qué? ¡Pero acabamos de empezar!"

Quitándose varios mechones de cabello púrpura de la cara, la mujer de ojos color ámbar se echó a reír y se dirigió hacia la puerta. "Bueno, a diferencia de algunos de ustedes, tengo otro trabajo que atender. Los veré a todos la próxima vez". La colección de mujeres la rechazó, y una vez que ella salió de Kuchiki Manor, Yourchi utilizó Shunpo para viajar rápidamente a través de la mayoría de los Seireitei a un lugar adecuado para abrir un Senkaimon.

Al pasar por la puerta interdimensional, la mujer de piel de ébano apareció casi instantáneamente en su habitación en la tienda de Kisuke en el Mundo de la Vida. Dejando escapar un suspiro, se quitó con cansancio la capa exterior de su ropa hasta que estuvo vestida con nada más que un par de pantalones cortos de spandex negro y sus vendas de los senos. Al levantarse, se sacó la corbata para el pelo, que a su vez hizo que una cascada de mechones de lavanda se derramara por sus hombros y espalda.

Sentándose en su cama, Yoruichi se pasó una mano por el pelo y recordó antes.

'¿ Seguramente debes tener algún tipo de relación con él?'

"Oh Ichigo ..." murmuró por lo bajo. "Me recordaste mucho a Kisuke en nuestros días de juventud. Pero mis sentimientos por ese hombre se convirtieron en una simple amistad desconsolada mucho antes de que nacieras. Supongo que simplemente estaba cambiando mis sentimientos reprimidos de los viejos tiempos para burlarte de ti. ... "

Recostada en la cama, la mujer de cabello púrpura se dobló las manos debajo de la almohada y miró al techo. "Eras incluso más progenie que Soi-Fon ... y, a veces, incluso mejor amiga que Kisuke. Pero ahora, eres un hombre de dieciocho años, que haces algo en el mundo con tu vida". Y solo soy un gato de cuernos viejo y lavado, acostado en la cama y pensando en un chico que es lo suficientemente joven como para ser mi tatarabuelo ... "

Yoruichi soltó una risita triste y se puso de lado. "Oh Dios, mírame ... estoy hablando con las paredes. Las burlas me hicieron sentir joven otra vez ... pero ahora ... ahora no estoy seguro exactamente cómo me siento".

Golpeando sus mejillas con suavidad, la ex capitana de Stealth Force se levantó de su cama y entró al baño.

Ella realmente necesitaba una agradable, larga y fría ducha.

Después de un buen enjuague, la Diosa Flash se secó y se preparó para lo que esperaba sería una noche de sueño reparador. Desafortunadamente, el universo no parecía querer darle ni la más mínima ruptura.

La naranja y la púrpura bailaron dentro de sus sueños, y las dulces palabras y las suaves caricias dentro de ese paisaje onírico solo sirvieron para encadenarla inconscientemente aún más al joven que, sin saberlo, había capturado su corazón.

* * *

En el momento en que Ichigo finalmente abrió los ojos, sintió que quince trenes lo habían atropellado.

Soltando un leve gemido, el ex sustituto se levantó de su cama y levantó ambas manos para masajear su dolorido cráneo. Lo último que podía recordar era correr por los pasillos de la mansión y de repente sentir una avalancha de energía espiritual. Todo después de eso estaba roto y borroso ...

Podía recordar vagamente los aterrorizados ojos amarillos y los seductores rojos, pero aparte de eso no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido.

Un suave ruido atrajo su atención hacia su cama, donde se sorprendió al ver a Seras claramente agotada durmiendo con su parte superior descansando sobre la cama. Las ojeras estaban bajo sus ojos cerrados, y no parecía que hubiera dormido lo suficiente durante al menos unos días.

"Esa chica se ha negado absolutamente a dejar tu lado durante todo el tiempo que te estuviste recuperando, incluso cuando le ordené expresamente que lo hiciera".

Los ojos de Ichigo se dirigieron a la puerta, donde Integra lo miraba con una mirada mezclada con irritación y alivio. Al entrar en la habitación, la mujer de piel oscura se detuvo justo al lado de su cama, donde le lanzó a Seras una breve mirada antes de volverse para mirarlo directamente. "¿Cómo te sientes Ichigo?"

La cabeza naranja gimió. "Como si solo estuviera unida por Ulquiorra y Grimmjow ..."

Integra levantó una ceja elegante. "Si bien no puedo afirmar que sepa quiénes son esas personas, solo puedo asumir que no son personas contra las que lucharía voluntariamente si pudiera ayudarme. Permítame informarle sobre lo que sucedió ... durante la violación. la seguridad de la mansión, se transformó en una criatura con máscara y procedió a diezmar profundamente cualquier Ghoul con el que se topó. Incluso logró matar a uno de los Valentine Brothers que lideraban la operación antes de regresar a su estado actual. logró salvar fue simplemente increíble ".

"¡¿Hollowfied ?!" Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron con incredulidad. "Pero eso ... eso es imposible, perdí todos mis poderes después de mi pelea con Aizen ..."

Integra frunció el ceño. "Sí, bien, puedes agradecerle a Alucard por ese pequeño desarrollo. Basado en lo que me dijo mi sirviente, te forzó a absorber temporalmente una cierta cantidad de su propia Energía Espiritual, lo que a su vez te permitió transformarte. Sin embargo, recomendaría encarecidamente que se abstengan de intentar duplicar esta serie de eventos, ya que la aparente presión ejercida sobre su cuerpo físico fue casi demasiado para que la manejen ".

Ichigo permaneció en silencio por un tiempo y simplemente miró las sábanas, antes de volver a mirar a su jefe. "¿Cuáles fueron las bajas?"

Los ojos de la mujer rubia se suavizaron y dejó escapar un suspiro. "Casi la totalidad del personal de la mansión, así como nuestras fuerzas de seguridad, fueron inmediatamente asesinados o posteriormente convertidos en Ghouls. Usted y Seras eliminaron a la mayoría de los monstruos no muertos, pero a partir de este momento nuestros números actuales lo incluyen a usted mismo, yo, Walter, Seras y Alucard. Todos los miembros del personal que sobrevivieron a la incursión han solicitado una licencia, y aunque eso es desafortunado, ciertamente no puedo culparlos ".

Asintiendo de acuerdo, el pelirrojo intentó levantarse de su cama, solo para dejar escapar una mueca. Dos manos encontraron rápidamente su camino hacia sus hombros, e Integra lo empujó lentamente hacia abajo sobre el colchón.

"Si bien su determinación es admirable, no servirá de nada si solo agrava aún más sus heridas", lo reprendió el rubio en un tono casi maternal, que en sí mismo era increíblemente extraño de escuchar.

El movimiento de la cama aparentemente perturbó el sueño de Seras, y la joven vampiresa se levantó y se estiró mientras soltaba un bostezo que debería haber sido demasiado adorable como para que incluso fuera considerado legal. Parpadeando el sueño de sus ojos, el recién nacido finalmente notó que su pareja había recuperado la conciencia, y ella jadeó feliz antes de que casi se arrojara encima de él.

Ichigo aulló dolorosamente, pero Seras simplemente continuó acariciando su cuello y soltando sollozos histéricamente felices.

"¡Ichigo! ¡Estoy tan contento de que estés despierto! ¡Estaba tan preocupado por ti!" Su agarre se apretó aún más, y la cara de la cabeza naranja comenzó a volverse lentamente de un tono púrpura. Miró a Integra en busca de ayuda, pero su sonrisa divertida le dijo que se trataba de alguna forma de retribución cósmica.

"Piensa en esto como un castigo por hacernos preocupar a todos", se rió la mujer rubia mayor.

Seras continuó abrazando a su mejor amiga mientras dejaba escapar una serie de ronroneos complacidos, mientras Ichigo simplemente se hundió en sus brazos y decidió simplemente aceptar su destino.

Oye, ser abrazado a muerte por una chica increíblemente hermosa, seguro que no sería la peor manera de hacerlo, ¿verdad?


	16. Hellbleach7

"Sir Integra, a la luz de su reciente solicitud de reforzar nuestra fuerza de trabajo en general después del ataque, me he tomado la libertad de contactar a un grupo de mercenarios profesionales".

Integra se burló internamente. Ella había tratado con mercenarios en el pasado, y si había algo que había aprendido de sus encuentros anteriores, era que no existía tal cosa como un verdadero mercenario profesional. Los mercenarios no simpatizaban ni se preocupaban por ninguna de las causas, y simplemente la aprovechaban a la primera oportunidad que se les presentaba para obtener un beneficio rápido.

"¿Mercenarios, Walter? Hombres que simplemente están motivados por una insaciable lujuria por el dinero ... ¿podemos confiar en esos soldados?" La rubia reflexionó con un toque de sarcasmo.

"Normalmente, compartiría sus dudas, señor", respondió el mayordomo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Sin embargo, estos hombres en particular parecen ser profesionales adecuados; siempre que tengan un contrato y se les pague la cantidad especificada, los Wild Geese nunca volverán a cumplir su palabra".

La matriarca Hellsing permaneció en silencio por un momento, sumida en sus pensamientos. Después de varios minutos de reflexionar sobre sus opciones, Integra finalmente se encontró con la mirada de Walter una vez más. "¿Qué tan pronto pueden estar aquí? Si debo confiar en estos hombres con la seguridad de mi hogar y otros agentes de campo, entonces quiero al menos poder evaluarlos personalmente".

Walter sonrió un poco descaradamente. "Eso es lo hermoso, señor, ya están aquí. Los tengo esperando en el salón principal; el maestro Ichigo y la señorita Victoria los han estado vigilando hasta ahora".

Sonriendo a cambio, Integra se sacudió el traje y se puso de pie. "Bueno, entonces, supongo que no deberíamos hacer esperar a nuestros invitados por más tiempo, ¿o sí?"

* * *

Ichigo frunció el ceño.

Había lidiado con muchas cosas a lo largo de su mandato como Sustituto de Almas Sustituido, desde Hollows, otros Soul Reapers y maníacos deshonestos que se convirtieron en su propia versión retorcida de un dios. Como tal, hubo muchas veces en que se sintió furioso más allá de lo creíble.

Yamamoto lo enojó porque el anciano era demasiado alto para su propio bien, incluso si sus acciones todavía estaban en un esfuerzo por proteger a la Sociedad de Almas.

Grimmjow lo molestó tanto por su actitud arrogante como por su brutalidad general.

Uryu era realmente molesto.

Sin embargo, el tipo de ira que estaba experimentando actualmente era algo diferente a todo lo que había sentido antes. Claro, su rasgo general de carácter general era que quería proteger a las personas cercanas a él, y lo sabía muy bien. Pero el tipo de furia protectora que giraba en su pecho en este momento era de alguna manera ... diferente ... de lo que normalmente se sentía.

Tal vez tuvo algo que ver con el hecho de que un grupo de al menos veinte hombres en algún lugar entre los veinte y los treinta y tantos años casi todos miraban a su mejor amigo y compañero de campo como un trozo de carne ...

Seras estaba inquieta, claramente incómoda, y varios minutos antes se había maniobrado detrás de Ichigo en un intento por bloquear las miradas que estaba recibiendo. La cabeza de naranja le estaba dando a los gansos salvajes una mirada tan fría y feroz que podría haber congelado todos los volcanes del planeta.

Byakuya hubiera estado orgulloso.

"Oi, vamos, tru du culs; muéstrale un poco de respeto a la dama, ¿eh?"

Los ojos de Ichigo se dirigieron al hombre que había hablado, que estaba perezosamente sentado hacia atrás en una silla con la barbilla apoyada sobre sus brazos. El cabello castaño rojizo estaba atado y una trenza extremadamente larga, y estaba envuelto alrededor del cuello y los hombros del hombre como una especie de lazo cómico. Un sombrero australiano se colocó en la parte superior de su cabeza, y un parche oculto en su ojo izquierdo.

El antiguo sustituto sospechaba furtivamente que estaba mirando al líder de este grupo de imbéciles ...

"Siento que debo disculparme por mis idiotas amigas, no han visto tanta belleza en más de un mes", sonrió el hombre de una manera relativamente amistosa.

Ichigo permaneció con cara de piedra.

Aparentemente sin inmutarse por el hombro frío que estaba recibiendo, el líder del Wild Geese continuó hablando. "Soy Pip Bernadotte, y este grupo de imbéciles son los Gansos Salvajes. Pero probablemente ya lo sabías, ¿eh? Viendo cómo tu jefe nos contrató y todo".

Ichigo continuó en silencio.

Seras gimió suavemente detrás de él, sintiendo la creciente tensión en la habitación.

Pip frunció el ceño y abrió la boca una vez más, pero lo que fuera que iba a decir se cortó rápidamente cuando se abrieron las puertas del salón. Entró la misma Integra Hellsing, con Walter obedientemente siguiendo a su lado.

"Saludos, caballeros; viendo cómo llegaron todos sin una queja, les haré la cortesía de ir directo a la persecución. Aquí, en la Organización Hellsing, no tratamos con pequeños delincuentes, ni nos involucramos en asuntos internacionales. guerra. No, estamos mucho más preocupados por una amenaza mucho mayor ", sonrió la rubia.

Uno de los mercenarios se burló. "¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué podría ser eso?"

"Vaya, las fuerzas de la oscuridad, por supuesto", respondió Integra sin siquiera pestañear. "Vampiros, hombres lobo, Ghouls ... lo más probable es que experimentes combates con al menos todos estos monstruos si aceptas trabajar bajo mi responsabilidad".

Los gansos salvajes permanecieron en silencio durante lo que pareció una eternidad antes de estallar simultáneamente en una risa estruendosa.

La sonrisa de Integra simplemente se amplió. "Entiendo que todo esto puede sonar demasiado fantástico para creerlo, pero para aquellos de ustedes que requieren más convencimiento, les presento un vampiro genuino". Con esa declaración, la mujer rubia levantó una mano y señaló directamente a Seras, que todavía intentaba hacer que su presencia escaseara detrás de Ichigo.

"Espera ... espera espera espera espera espera".

Toda la atención en la habitación volvió a Pip cuando el francés se levantó bruscamente de su silla y marchó directamente hacia la vampira rubia y el humano de cabello anaranjado. "¿Me estás diciendo que esta chica de aspecto frágil es un vampiro honesto?"

"S-sí, estoy ..." tartamudeó Seras tímidamente.

Ichigo simplemente gruñó.

Una vez más, la totalidad de los Gansos Salvajes estalló en risas, y Seras se encogió aún más detrás de su compañero.

"Deja de acurrucarte detrás de Ichigo Police Girl; si quieres que dejen de reírte de ti y empiecen a tratarte con respeto, dales razones para no dudar más de ti", sugirió Integra con calma.

Ichigo sintió que el agarre de la Draculina en la parte de atrás de su camisa se apretaba brevemente, antes de que finalmente saliera a la intemperie una vez más y enfrentara a los mercenarios con una mirada de determinación. "¡Sí señor! ¡Tienes razón!"

Pip rodó su único ojo bueno. "Oh, vamos , chéri, si eres un vampiro, entonces yo soy el Monst de Frankenstein"

Las palabras del hombre de ojos verdes se silenciaron casi de inmediato cuando Seras cerró la distancia entre ellos más rápido de lo que podía ver, antes de estirarse para golpearlo directamente en el centro de la frente. El francés atónito fue enviado a unos diez pies más o menos, y su impulso solo se detuvo cuando chocó con sus compañeros; a su vez, todos estaban mirando a la chica rubia con expresiones de mandíbula floja.

"¿Q-qué demonios?"

"Harías bien en no hacer suposiciones basadas en las primeras apariciones", una profunda voz de barítono resonó en toda la habitación, antes de que Alucard pasara a través de la pared y se pusiera a la vista. "La chica policía puede ser la más baja de las bajas, pero un vampiro sigue siendo un vampiro".

Los Gansos Salvajes dejaron escapar múltiples jadeos de terror, confusión e incredulidad.

El vampiro mayor dejó escapar una risita divertida. "Qué grupo patético de cobardes llorosos ... ¿realmente crees que serán de alguna utilidad para nosotros? Si estos son los hombres que deben cuidarme mientras duermo, entonces quiero tomar sus medidas personalmente ..."

Integra levantó una ceja elegante. "¿Pensé que te dije que te quedaras en tus aposentos?"

Alucard simplemente sonrió con cariño.

Tosiendo para llamar la atención de la matriarca de Hellsing, Walter buscó en su bolsillo trasero y sacó una carta. "Iba a esperar para llamar su atención después de que concluyeran las presentaciones, pero supongo que ahora es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro. Recibimos una publicación esta mañana de un remitente bastante curioso".

Frunciendo el ceño, Integra tomó la carta y miró el sello en el frente. "De la División de Fuerzas Especiales del Vaticano Trece, la Organización Iscariota. ¿Firmado y escrito por ... Enrico Maxwell?"

Ichigo y Seras se estremecieron ante el inusitado arrebato de furia de su empleador.

* * *

"¿Qué hora es Walter?"

"Actualmente son más de las tres de la tarde, señora".

Integra frunció el ceño. "Ellos fueron los que organizaron esta reunión, y aun así logran llegar tarde ... ¿Crees que es una trampa, Ichigo?" Volviéndose hacia la cabeza naranja, a quien se le había encomendado la tarea de servir como su guardaespaldas durante esta pequeña excursión, la matriarca Hellsing levantó una ceja en cuestión.

Frunciendo el ceño, el antiguo sustituto negó con la cabeza. "Lo dudo; puede que no conozca a Iscariote tan bien como ustedes dos, pero tendrían que ser más tontos que una roca para lanzar un ataque en un lugar público como este, especialmente a plena luz del día. Eso es simplemente una táctica pobre", dijo. respondió, haciendo un gesto al museo de arte que los rodeaba, en el que se suponía que tendría lugar la llamada reunión.

Integra sonrió con satisfacción, y Walter asintió con la cabeza. "Mis pensamientos exactamente, Maestro Ichigo".

El sonido de pasos se hizo eco desde el pasillo, y los tres agentes de Hellsing levantaron la vista a tiempo para ver a un hombre bastante alto con un largo cabello blanco recogido en una cola de caballo, junto con otro caballero de aspecto bastante sencillo.

El hombre de la cola de caballo sonrió amablemente y se dejó caer en una reverencia cortés una vez que estuvo a varios pies de distancia. "Pido disculpas por nuestra tardanza, así que permítanme presentarme; mi nombre es Enrico Maxwell, el jefe de la Organización Iscariote ... es un honor conocerlo, señor Integra".

Integra internamente desdeñoso. "Realmente no me importa quién eres, solo dinos lo que sabes sobre los intrusos que atacaron mi complejo y masacraron a mi gente".

Maxwell levantó los brazos en un gesto de aplanamiento. "No hay razón para palabras tan duras; no viajamos todo el camino a Inglaterra para pelear contigo, mi Lady".

"¡No te creo! ¡No has mostrado absolutamente nada más que desprecio por nuestros tratados, y el último incidente con Anderson en Irlanda del Norte fue absolutamente inexcusable!" La mujer rubia respondió acaloradamente. "¡Mató a dos de mis mejores hombres en Badrick, y apenas logré escapar con la cabeza todavía unida!

"¡¿Ya te callarías ?!"

La mano de Ichigo se dirigió inmediatamente a laempuñadura de Manus en su espalda, y sus ojos se estrecharon cuando la actitud amable y cortés de Maxwell se derrumbó en cuestión de segundos. Notó el brillo de los cables de microfilamento de Walter por el rabillo del ojo, pero no lo reconoció más.

"¿Realmente esperas que te dejemos hacer lo que quieras?" preguntó el italiano, su tono mezclado con increíbles cantidades de puro asco. "¿Dos hombres? Incluso si hubiera matado a dos millones de tus cerdos protestantes, no habría derramado una lágrima. Solo estoy aquí bajo órdenes directas de Su Santidad, de lo contrario no me molestaría con tus criaturas inmundas. Así que solo cállate y paga. ¡Atención, miserable inglés siembra!

Ichigo dejó escapar un gruñido audible, y estaba a punto de sacar su espada para defender el honor de su jefe, cuando una sensación de presentimiento absoluto arrasó el pasillo como una marea de miseria y sufrimiento.

"¿Una cerda?" La voz profunda de Alucard hizo eco en todas partes, mientras que el vampiro atravesó la pared detrás del grupo Hellsing y salió a la intemperie. "Nada como la Organización Iscariota para inculcar el temor de Dios en aquellos que no creen ... los insultos tan temibles que escupen. Dos mil años de su parásito loco es todo lo que creo que puedo soportar, aunque supongo que es bueno. para ver que algunas cosas nunca cambian ".

Maxwell sonrió. "Ah, el gran vampiro Alucard, la criatura mascota de la familia Hellsing; no creo que alguna vez te haya visto en persona antes. Es un placer conocerte".

La sonrisa condescendiente aparentemente permanente de Alucard se ensanchó. "Es un placer conocerte también, aunque ahora debo despedirme. ¿Llamas a mi amo una cerda y esperas que te deje vivir?" Mientras hablaba, el vampiro mayor metió la mano en su capa y retiró el Chacal antes de apuntarlo directamente entre los ojos de Maxwell. "Me temo que solo voy a tener que ponerte una bala, tonto hombrecito".

El líder de Iscariote parecía permanecer completamente despreocupado, si la sonrisa confiada en su rostro era algo por lo que pasar. "Oh, ¿cómo puede un hombre común y corriente como yo esperar hacer frente a que me apunten con un arma en la cara? Espero que estés de acuerdo en que el cambio total es un juego limpio, ¿por qué no hacemos que esta pelea sea interesante? ¡Vamos Anderson! "

Más abajo en el pasillo, detrás del grupo Iscariote, el sonido del metal rascando contra el metal y los fuertes pasos sonaron, y nada más que el agente más peligroso del Vaticano apareció aparentemente de la nada. "Los romperé con una vara de hierro ... Los romperé en pedazos ... sé sabio, por lo tanto, reyes ... amonestad a los jueces de la Tierra ... ¡sirvan al Señor con temor, y regocíjense con temblor! enoja, aunque su ira sea encendida pero un poco ... "

La sonrisa de Maxwell se transformó lentamente en una mirada de aprensión, y se movió para bloquear el camino de Anderson. El imponente Exorcista apenas reconoció la presencia de su superior, y empujó al hombre más bajo mientras mantenía su mirada fija en Alucard.

El vampiro simplemente siguió sonriendo , y retiró el Cassull al lado del Chacal antes de apuntarlos directamente a la cabeza de Anderson.

En respuesta, el sacerdote maníaco preparó sus benditas bayonetas y adoptó una postura lista para la batalla.

Ichigo sacó lentamente a Manus de su funda y sostuvo la espada sagrada en preparación para cualquier conflicto que pudiera surgir. La tensión en el aire era tan espesa que la cabeza naranja dudaba que incluso un Getsuga Tenshou con todas sus fuerzas pudiera atravesarlo, y justo cuando parecía que una pelea estaba a punto de estallar, el estado de ánimo se arruinó de manera espectacular y ridícula. ...

"¡De esta manera todos!"

Seras apareció de repente de la nada, vistiendo lo que parecía un atuendo de guía turístico, junto con un grupo de unos veinte turistas japoneses de edad avanzada. Parecían completamente inconscientes de que estaban parados directamente entre un monstruo no muerto y un sacerdote mentalmente inestable.

Ichigo casi deja caer su espada ante el absoluto absurdo de la situación. ¿Integra realmente había planeado que Seras interviniera? ¿De dónde demonios consiguió ese atuendo? ¿Y cómo demonios se inscribió tan rápido en los registros del museo lo suficiente como para que el resto del personal confíe en un grupo de extranjeros seniles?

Honestamente, a veces se sentía como si su vida fuera un anime ...

La interrupción aparentemente tuvo el efecto deseado, ya que Alucard de mala gana bajó sus armas. "Este no es el momento ni el lugar para una pelea total, parece".

Las bayonetas de Anderson desaparecieron en las mangas de su abrigo. "Sí, podrías tener un punto allí ..."

Dándose la vuelta, el vampiro mayor se alejó de la escena. "Me vuelvo a dormir; despertarme a la mitad del día es absolutamente agotador".

El exorcista del Vaticano se giró para salir también, aunque se detuvo brevemente al lado de Maxwell. "Si me disculpa, señor, debo volver a Roma. Debo decir que este es realmente un excelente museo; ¿quizás la próxima vez me permita traer a algunos de los niños del orfanato?"

El hombre italiano sonrió débilmente, y el sudor cayó en alivio. "O-por supuesto, eso no será un problema".

Cuando tanto las cartas de triunfo de Hellsing como las de Iscariote abandonaron el local, Integra no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita divertida. "Parece que ambos tienen que lidiar con subordinados ingobernables. Ahora, ¿hemos terminado con este pequeño juego de 'el mío es más grande'?"

Maxwell suspiró con resignación. "Sí, ya he terminado ... quizás ahora que la violencia ha concluido, ¿te gustaría acompañarme en el huerto del café para hablar sobre nuestro negocio?"

Cuando los dos líderes de las organizaciones opuestas hicieron su salida, Walter, Ichigo y Seras dejaron escapar varios sonidos de alivio total.

* * *

En la intimidad de la cafetería, Maxwell e Integra se sentaron en una mesa en medio del patio.

"Nosotros en la Organización Iscariote somos conscientes de que has estado intentando investigar una palabra en particular en relación con tus problemas recientes", comenzó el hombre italiano. "También sabemos que hasta ahora no has tenido éxito en descubrir nada de valor".

"Sí, eso es más o menos cierto", admitió Integra cuidadosamente. "Antes de su muerte a manos de Alucard, el individuo conocido como Luke Valentine pronunció una sola frase que nos ha afectado desde entonces ..."

"Milenio, ¿correcto?" Maxwell sonrió, tamborileando con los dedos a lo largo del maletín que había traído con él, que actualmente descansaba sobre la mesa. "Normalmente, este tipo de información sería manejada por nuestros miembros más orientados a las operaciones especiales, pero tenemos un poco de información sobre este 'Milenio' que le preocupa".

Los ojos de Integra se estrecharon. "Siento un inminente 'pero' ..."

El hombre de pelo blanco frente a ella dejó escapar una risita divertida. "¡Qué razón tienes! ¿Realmente deseas poseer estos archivos? ¿Quieres saber lo que sabemos?"

Siendo una mujer muy orgullosa, tomó absolutamente toda la fuerza de voluntad de Integra convocar las palabras que sabía que el bastardo italiano quería escuchar. "Sí por favor…"

La sonrisa absolutamente de mierda que se formó en el rostro de Maxwell casi hizo que la rubia se levantara y se fuera.

Girando varios botones en la parte frontal de su maletín, el líder de Iscariote lo abrió y colocó una carpeta de tapa dura sobre la mesa. Un símbolo demasiado familiar fue grabado en la portada.

"Dios mío ...", suspiró Integra.

"De hecho, déjame ponerte al día", respondió Maxwell. "La Organización del Milenio comenzó hace casi medio siglo, durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Los partidarios del partido nazi se estaban preparando para huir de Alemania; se inició una operación de extracción justo cuando las fuerzas aliadas invadían el país. Comprensiblemente, necesitaban el tiempo suficiente para evacuar mientras aún estaban de pie su terreno lo suficientemente largo como para no ser considerados traidores ".

Haciendo una breve pausa, el hombre de ojos amatistas dejó escapar un suspiro antes de continuar. "La mayoría de estos miembros del partido y soldados terminaron en América del Sur, donde encontraron refugio con un considerable número de simpatizantes nazis".

Integra hizo una pausa en su revisión de la carpeta para mirar hacia arriba y levantar una ceja. "Esos sobrevivientes fueron el grupo del Milenio, ¿correcto?"

Maxwell asintió. "Sí, es cierto. Millennium también se refiere a la operación clasificada para trasladar a estos individuos a Sudamérica, así como a la unidad militar que llevó a cabo las órdenes".

Los ojos de la mujer rubia se abrieron en un momento de absoluta revelación.

"¡Ah, veo que acabas de descubrir cómo sabemos todo esto! ¡Así es, ayudamos a los nazis a hacerlo!" El italiano admitió libremente. "¡El Vaticano les brindó todo su apoyo y ayudó a crear el grupo Millennium!"

A varios cientos de pies de distancia, sin embargo, mientras aún estaban al alcance de la conversación de Integra y Maxwell, dos personas escucharon; completamente invisible para los líderes de Hellsing e Iscariote.

"Oh, Herr Major ..." uno de ellos, un hombre alto con gafas se rió entre dientes. "Parece que están empezando a reconstruirlo todo; saben sobre Millennium".

El otro hombre, un alemán bajo y corpulento, simplemente agitó una mano en un despido casual. "¿Arreglarlo, dices? No Herr Doktor, todavía no saben nada de nada".

El Doktor sonrió y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado con fingida curiosidad. "¿Es mi imaginación, o parece que estás disfrutando esto?"

"Disfrutar no es la palabra que elegiría para describir este sentimiento", se rió el Comandante. "¡Estoy completamente ECSTATIC! ¡Deslumbrante más allá de la comprensión con anticipación! ¡Solo piensen en la sangrienta lucha que nos espera; será la mayor lucha de todas!"

* * *

Ichigo, Seras, Alucard y Pip se pusieron firmes ante el enorme escritorio de madera de Integra.

"A la luz de la nueva información que he recibido sobre Millennium, he decidido enviar a Alucard y Seras a América del Sur", explicó la mujer rubia. "Sería lógico pensar que no tendrían necesidad de abandonar un escondite que les ha servido bien durante casi cincuenta años. Por lo tanto, ustedes dos tendrán la tarea de eliminarlos y matarlos; después de recuperar cualquier disponible información por supuesto ".

La Draculina lanzó una mirada en dirección a Ichigo, que no escapó a la atención de Integra.

"Bueno, ¿qué estás esperando? Reúne todos los suministros que creas que puedas necesitar y prepárate para tu vuelo", ordenó con firmeza.

Alucard se inclinó profundamente antes de salir de la habitación. "Como mandes, mi Maestro".

Seras parecía querer hablar, pero después de una última mirada a su compañero, cedió y siguió al vampiro mayor. Después de que las dos figuras sobrenaturales se fueron, Ichigo lanzó una mirada especulativa en dirección a su empleador. "¿Asumo que tienes algo diferente en mente para nosotros?"

La matriarca de Hellsing sonrió irónicamente. "Claro que sí. Durante el viaje de regreso a la mansión, recibí una llamada directamente de la oficina de su Majestad Real. Aparentemente, el gobierno japonés ha solicitado la ayuda de la Organización Hellsing con un asunto que parece haberles causado problemas durante bastante tiempo. . "

Ichigo frunció el ceño; no sabía que el público general japonés sabía sobre lo sobrenatural. Incluso si era simplemente el gobierno el que lo sabía, todavía básicamente dejaba un gran vacío en el objetivo de la Sociedad de Almas de mantener al Mundo de los Vivos ignorante del mundo sobrenatural. Por otra parte, los vampiros podían ser vistos incluso por personas que no tenían conciencia espiritual.

Pip eligió este momento para hablar. "Corrígeme si me equivoco, jefe, pero ¿no es el objetivo general de tu organización luchar contra los monstruos?"

Integra asintió afirmativamente. "Tiene razón, señor Bernadotte. Normalmente, ni siquiera daríamos un segundo vistazo a esta solicitud aleatoria, pero los informes que han surgido de Tobioka sugieren que hay individuos corriendo por la ciudad con capacidades que superan con creces las de cualquier Puede que Japón no esté dentro de nuestra jurisdicción, pero debido a esta solicitud personal, junto con el hecho de que Millennium ha estado haciendo movimientos más audaces, si hay incluso una probabilidad del uno por ciento de que estas personas en Japón estén involucradas con esa organización, entonces Tenemos que tratarlo como una absoluta certeza ".

Recostándose en su silla, la rubia dejó escapar un suspiro. "Sin embargo, dado que no tenemos tantas pruebas sólidas para esta teoría como las que tenemos para Brasil, he considerado seguro que ustedes dos acepten esta misión. Ya he hablado con el Comisionado de Policía de Tobioka City sobre el teléfono y acordó prestarle a dos de sus oficiales para que lo acompañen en este caso durante el transcurso de su estadía allí ".

Los ojos de Ichigo se entrecerraron. Solo había estado en Tobioka una vez antes, cuando él y sus hermanas eran mucho más jóvenes y se habían visto obligados a acompañar a su viejo a una conferencia médica. También habían pasado tres meses desde que su madre había muerto ...

No recordaba haber escuchado sobre problemas importantes con el crimen en la ciudad, aparte de la típica violencia de pandillas y los pequeños robos que infestaban todas las ciudades de tamaño moderado en el planeta. Es cierto que Tobioka tenía una tasa de criminalidad más alta que las áreas circundantes, pero eso se debió simplemente al hecho de que había un escondite bien establecido de Yakuza en algún lugar de la ciudad. Y dondequiera que fueran los Yakuza, estaban obligados a atraer a sus rivales.

Las reflexiones internas de la cabeza de naranja se interrumpieron cuando Pip le pasó un brazo por el hombro y lo atrajo bruscamente. "Bueno, parece que solo seremos nosotros jóvenes sementales en una misión encubierta, ¿eh? ¡Las damas no sabrán qué les golpeó!"

Integra puso los ojos en blanco, mientras que Ichigo dejó escapar un gemido.

* * *

Al final resultó que el vuelo de once horas de Londres a Tobioka no fue tan insoportable como lo había sido el primer viaje de Ichigo a Inglaterra.

Integra había tenido la amabilidad de comprarle asientos de primera clase tanto a él como a Pip, y el servicio había sido ejemplar. Aun así, era bastante molesto que el autoproclamado hombre de las damas francesas intentara coquetear con literalmente cada azafata que se les acercaba.

Todas sus armas y equipo habían recibido los permisos adecuados, por lo que no había ningún problema real en la puerta de embarque. Actualmente, la cabeza naranja se había cambiado a una camisa blanca lisa con una chaqueta negra de manga larga sobre ella y un par de pantalones de mezclilla azul para cubrir su mitad inferior. Pip estaba vestido de manera similar, pero por cualquier razón había estado vehementemente en contra de la idea de renunciar a su sombrero.

Un golpe contra su brazo llevó la atención de Ichigo de la ventana a su compañero actual. "Sí, ¿qué es?"

Pip simplemente sonrió. "Oh, nada, solo me pregunto si tenías una Dame especial en casa".

El antiguo sustituto sacudió la cabeza en negativo. "No, no tengo novia".

Eso ciertamente provocó una reacción del comandante de los Gansos Salvajes, y los ojos de Ichigo se estrecharon con sospecha.

"Entonces ... ¿la señorita Victoria está disponible? Lo admito, ella me tomó desprevenida con todo el asunto de los vampiros, pero sigue siendo bastante atractiva, ¿no crees? ¿Y puedes creer en el tamaño de esas cosas?"

"No."

Pip levantó una ceja. "¿Qué?"

"Seras no está buscando una relación", afirmó firmemente la cabeza de color naranja.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura, mon amie? Creo que todavía tengo muchas posibilidades de-"

"No."

"Pero…"

"No."

"¡Bien bien!" El francés cedió irritado. "Demonios, alguien podría tener la impresión de que TÚ quieres aprovechar esa oportunidad ..."

Ichigo se quejó por lo bajo y se volvió un tono rojo claro, lo que provocó que Pip sonriera triunfante. "¿Leíste el informe del caso que nos envió la Policía de Tobioka?" la cabeza naranja preguntó en un esfuerzo por cambiar de tema.

La expresión de Pip pasó de bromas a serias tan rápido que Ichigo no pudo evitar sentirse impresionado. " Oui,por lo que sabemos, este grupo de personas en la sombra parece preferir operar bajo la cubierta de la noche. También suelen estar compuestos por cinco miembros de campo; cuatro mujeres y un hombre, aunque ocasionalmente hay una quinta mujer que los acompaña "La edad de los miembros es totalmente desconocida, pero se basa en informes civiles y cuentas de sobrevivientes, el mayor de ellos parece estar en algún lugar entre sus mediados y finales de los veinte".

Ichigo asintió. "Correcto, y todos tienen varias armas que van desde pistolas de mano hasta malditos rifles antitanques. Lo único que creo que es extraño es que casi todos los encuentros que el TPF ha tenido con ellos aparentemente indican que estaban intentando sofocar las operaciones criminales ".

Pip se encogió de hombros. "No es tan infrecuente que las pandillas rivales intenten sacar el negocio de cada una. Pero sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo; teniendo en cuenta que una de ellas pudo levantar un auto con sus propias manos, y otra fue capaz de atravesar el puto acero con una katana, probablemente podemos asumir con seguridad que no son solo criminales comunes ".

El resto del vuelo transcurrió sin problemas, pero Ichigo aún no pudo evitar tener la sensación de que no iban a terminar lidiando con vampiros. Millennium parecía ser una forma organizada y secreta de enviar constantemente agentes al aire libre, y había pocas posibilidades de que se beneficiaran de detener a los traficantes sexuales o narcotraficantes. Cualquiera que haya sido el caso, estas personas seguían siendo vigilantes peligrosos, y el pelirrojo no estaba dispuesto a permitir que personas así siguieran corriendo libremente en su país de origen, especialmente ahora que una vez más tenía la capacidad de poner una detente a eso

Después de aproximadamente una hora más, el avión aterrizó, y los dos agentes de Hellsing reunieron su equipo y desembarcaron. Al ingresar a la parte principal del Aeropuerto Internacional de Tobioka, los franceses nativos japoneses y tuertos buscaron a sus acompañantes entre la multitud.

"La señorita Hellsing dijo que se suponía que los representantes de la fuerza policial nos recogerían justo afuera de la terminal, pero no estoy viendo a nadie ..." reflexionó Pip en voz alta, con la molestia clara en su tono. Ichigo se encontró de acuerdo; Los japoneses eran considerados estereotípicamente extremadamente puntuales, y por una vez se encontró deseando que eso fuera siempre cierto.

"¿Disculpe? ¿El señor Kurosaki y el señor Bernadotte?" Una voz claramente femenina preguntó con cautela. La morena y la cabeza de naranja se dieron la vuelta como una, y cada una reaccionó de manera muy diferente.

El mismo Ichigo estaba casi completamente perdido para las palabras. Sin duda, una de las mujeres mejor dotadas que había visto frente a ellas, y proveniente de alguien que conocía a Rangiku y Harribel, definitivamente decía algo. Llevaba un suéter de cuello alto verde sin mangas, con una chaqueta blanca de manga larga que lo cubría. Una falda de negocios negra cubría sus muslos y se detenía justo por encima de sus rodillas, mientras que el resto de sus piernas estaban cubiertas por medias de nylon negro. Tacones altos negros adornaban sus pies, y las gafas con montura verde le quedaban cómodamente en la nariz.

Estaba bastante seguro de que Pip estaba babeando.

La mujer de pelo naranja sonrió agradablemente y extendió una mano amiga. "Es un placer conocerlos a los dos; soy Konomi Suzue, el representante del TPF encargado de llevarlos a su hotel".

Al ver cómo su compañero francés todavía estaba en un estado de silencio aparentemente catatónico, Ichigo aceptó el apretón de manos de la bella mujer. "Encantado de conocerte también, pero ¿cómo supiste quiénes éramos?"

Konomi se rió de buena gana. "Bueno, la señorita Hellsing nos dijo en su llamado a buscar a un hombre joven con cabello naranja brillante y un hombre un poco mayor con un sombrero extraño, y viendo que ustedes dos son los únicos que he visto hasta ahora que encajan en eso. descripción…"

Ichigo y Pip al mismo tiempo dejaron caer el sudor y una imagen de un Integra sonriente se cruzó en sus mentes.

Al recuperarse, el líder de los gansos salvajes frunció el ceño, confundido. "Corrígame si me equivoco, pero ¿no nos dijeron que íbamos a estar acompañados por dos oficiales de la TPF? ¿Tiene un compañero invisible?"

El antiguo sustituto le dio un codazo al francés en las costillas, para molestia del hombre mayor.

Konomi dejó escapar un suspiro ligeramente resignado. "Sí, bueno, se suponía que mi oficial superior, Isoroku Tatara, también debía estar aquí, pero lo detuvieron en la oficina. Seguiré y te advertiré con anticipación ... puede ser bastante intenso cuando se trata de El grupo de vigilantes que vamos a estar cazando ".

"¿Porqué es eso?" Ichigo frunció el ceño.

"Debido a que estas personas se las han arreglado para superar todos nuestros intentos de aprehenderlos durante los últimos tres años", respondió Konomi. "Hace poco empeoró, pero Tatara se ha obsesionado absolutamente con traerlos. Puede enfadarse mucho cuando surja el tema, así que ustedes deberían estar preparados para eso".

Ichigo levantó una ceja, pero Pip asintió entendiendo. "He visto a muchos buenos hombres obsesionarse con su trabajo; los consume casi por completo, incluso hasta el punto en que comienzan a abandonar todos los demás aspectos de sus vidas ..."

Konomi se encogió de hombros. "Cualquiera que sea el caso, no podemos permitir que afecte nuestra investigación. Si Tatara no coopera, entonces simplemente tendremos que hacer todo sin él. Ahora bien, mejor nos vamos; ustedes dos necesitan obtener se registró antes de que sea demasiado tarde ".

* * *

Después de instalarse en su habitación de hotel, que resultó ser el maldito penthouse, Ichigo y Pip habían acompañado a Konomi a lo que ella afirmaba ser su cafetería local favorita para discutir más a fondo los detalles de su misión.

La joven de ojos verdes sacó una carpeta patéticamente vacía y la colocó en su mesa compartida, a plena vista de sus compañeros masculinos. "Según las cuentas entregadas por los sobrevivientes de los ataques de este grupo de vigilantes, parecen referirse a sí mismos como 'Etiqueta Negra'. Raramente se dirigen a civiles, y su objetivo principal parece ser derribar las numerosas actividades ilegales y pandillas en toda la ciudad. Normalmente, el departamento de policía agradecería esta ayuda, pero Black Label parece considerarse un juez, un jurado , y verdugo. Matan a sus objetivos sin ningún tipo de juicio, y ese tipo de juicio brutal los convierte también en criminales ".

El antiguo Substituto y el Líder Mercenario absorbieron esta información lentamente mientras revisaban los escasos documentos contenidos en el archivo que Konomi había producido. Levantando la vista de los documentos, Ichigo decidió hacer la pregunta que le había estado mordiendo la mente desde que habían aceptado esta misión.

"Nos dijeron que al menos dos de los individuos en este grupo son capaces de hazañas sobrehumanas ... ¿es eso cierto?" preguntó con curiosidad.

Konomi se retorció torpemente. "Bueno, no estoy realmente interesado en reconocer las habilidades" sobrehumanas ", pero admito que varios informes de encuentros con Black Label han sido extraordinarios. Una mujer parece ser capaz de increíbles hazañas de fuerza, y otra fue presuntamente testigo Cortar directamente a través de un automóvil con nada más que una katana aparentemente ordinaria ".

Tanto Ichigo como Pip compartieron una mirada divertida ante la descarada incredulidad de la joven en lo sobrenatural, pero ninguno optó por hablar sobre el tema.

"Entonces, no tiene idea de dónde se encuentra la base de operaciones de Black Label, no tiene la más mínima idea de sus identidades y no hay absolutamente ningún patrón concreto en sus ataques, aparte del hecho de que atacan pesadas redes de crímenes". eso suena bien? " Pip arrastró las palabras sarcásticamente.

Konomi se sonrojó levemente de rojo y tosió avergonzada. "S-sí, es cierto ..."

"Bueno, entonces, ¿cómo propones que los encontremos?" preguntó el francés con una ceja levantada.

La mujer de cabello naranja se animó, en realidad parecía estar preparada para esa pregunta en particular. "Tenemos a un hombre haciéndose pasar por un miembro de una de las pandillas locales de la ciudad, y de acuerdo con su información, habrá un importante comercio de drogas y armas en el puerto mañana por la noche. Black Label estaría en contra de absolutamente todo lo que sabemos sobre ellos, por lo que lejos de no presentarse a un intercambio tan grande ".

Ichigo se rascó la barbilla pensando. Estaba demasiado familiarizado con las personas que actuaban como si sus decisiones fueran superiores a las de absolutamente todos los demás. Central cuarenta y seis siempre se había creído más calificado que incluso el Tote Gotei cuando se trataba de emitir un juicio, y parecía que Black Label no era diferente. "¿Hay alguna preferencia por su captura?"

Konomi asintió con la cabeza. "Preferiríamos detenerlos si es posible, pero si no, tenemos órdenes explícitas de matarlos".

El joven de pelo naranja hizo una mueca; preferiría no manchar su espada con sangre humana, pero si Black Label demostró ser una amenaza demasiado grande para la población general, entonces suponía que realmente no tendría otra opción.

* * *

Masamune Mochizuki era un hombre sencillo.

Bueno, tal vez no ... pero, sin embargo, todavía le gustaba pensar en sí mismo como un promotor del bien común. La riqueza que había acumulado a lo largo de los años había contribuido a mejorar la comunidad y había ayudado a fundar edificios locales como el Hospital General de Mochizuki, de los cuales era el actual Presidente.

Sin embargo, no fue hasta la muerte de su amado hijo que se dio cuenta de que tenía un llamado aún mayor para responder. El mundo estaba contaminado por personas despreciables que solo estaban motivadas por la perspectiva de la ganancia personal y que harían cualquier cosa para alcanzar sus objetivos. Asesinos, ladrones, violadores ... la lista seguía y seguía. Estos criminales continuaron contaminando el planeta, incluso a pesar de los esfuerzos de las fuerzas del orden.

En verdad, eran tumores en la sociedad en todos los sentidos de la palabra ...

"¿Doctor Mochizuki?"

Levantando la vista de su escritorio, el hombre en silla de ruedas fue recibido por la vista de uno de sus médicos más destacados, así como de uno de sus agentes más letales. Yuuko Sagiri era una joven increíblemente bien dotada de veintiocho años. Era muy respetada dentro del hospital, y se rumoreaba que su amabilidad no conocía límites.

"Sí, ¿qué es Yuuko?" Mochizuki cuestionó.

"Fiona me acaba de informar de lo que parece ser un intercambio bastante grande entre varias pandillas. La información que pudo reunir sugiere que esta transacción tendrá lugar entre las nueve y las diez de la mañana, cerca del puerto", dijo Brown. mujer de pelo listada, cruzando los brazos debajo de sus grandes pechos.

"También me di cuenta de eso", el anciano asintió en reconocimiento.

Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de la esquina de los labios de Yuuko, pero contuvo el impulso para mantener una expresión seria. "¿Desea que la Ampolla Uno intervenga?"

Mochizuki permaneció en silencio durante un breve período mientras reflexionaba sobre la información en su cabeza. Si se creyeran los rumores, entonces esta operación tenía el potencial de ser uno de los intercambios criminales más grandes en la historia de Black Label. Si el equipo Ampoule One tuvo éxito en derribar esta operación, entonces finalmente podrían deshacerse de varios de los nombres más importantes dentro del inframundo criminal que habían contaminado esta ciudad durante más de cinco años.

Los ojos del hombre enfermo se endurecieron, y finalmente le devolvió la mirada expectante a Yuuko.

"Como profesionales médicos, es nuestro deber extirpar los tumores que afectan a esta sociedad. ¿No está de acuerdo con el doctor Sagiri?"

La mujer tetona sonrió levemente y se inclinó hacia adelante con una reverencia respetuosa. "Como usted ordene, señor".

Dejando a su superior a su soledad, Yuuko giró sobre sus talones y procedió a salir de la oficina de Mochizuki. Como era de esperar, apenas caminó veinte pies por el pasillo antes de ser interceptada por uno de sus compañeros de equipo.

En lo que respecta al público en general, Sayo Hitsugi era simplemente la enfermera jefe del Hospital General de Mochizuki. La voluptuosa bluenette también fue el pesado bateador de la Ampolla Uno, y su destreza física fue insuperable.

"¿Supongo que el presidente nos dio luz verde para la misión?" Preguntó Sayo, aunque su tono lo calificó como más una declaración que una pregunta verdadera. La sonrisa emocionada en su rostro también reveló su conocimiento de la respuesta.

Yuuko sonrió a cambio y asintió afirmativamente. "Sí, el doctor Mochizuki ha etiquetado estos tumores como negros y listos para ser removidos. Estaba en camino de contactar a Oriha, y agradecería que también informaran a Mikoto y Arashi".

La enfermera tetona agitó una mano casual en el aire en reconocimiento. "Claro, jefa, señora. ¡Aw, hombre, no puedo esperar para reventar algunas cabezas!"

Cuando Sayo se alejó, Yuuko no pudo evitar sacudir la cabeza con un poco de diversión. El entusiasmo del bluenette era ciertamente encomiable, pero eso a menudo se traducía en sadismo y brutalidad innecesaria en el campo. Aun así, eso nunca le impidió hacer el trabajo, así que había una razón real para reprenderla con demasiada dureza.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, la bien dotada doctora continuó su camino.

Black Label tuvo que prepararse para una cirugía.


	17. Hellbleach8

Recuérdame de nuevo cómo sabías sobre este lugar?" Pip preguntó, tomando otro trago de su botella de cerveza alemana importada.

Tanto él como Ichigo estaban actualmente sentados en un restaurante al aire libre en el lado más agradable de Tobioka City. Konomi había sido llamado a la estación de policía más temprano en el día para revisar algunos datos nuevos sobre algún señor del crimen local, por lo que los dos agentes de Hellsing habían quedado en sus propios dispositivos hasta el momento acordado de la vigilancia.

Terminando el rollo de sushi que estaba masticando, la cabeza de naranja se tragó antes de responder. "Mi padre nos trajo a mí y a mis hermanas aquí hace mucho tiempo. Estábamos en la ciudad porque un viejo amigo suyo lo llamó para una conferencia médica de último minuto, y nos compensó llevándonos aquí a comer".

Inclinándose precariamente en su silla, Pip levantó una ceja con interés. "Tu viejo es médico, ¿eh? Realmente no puedo decir que sé cómo soy yo; mis padres fueron asesinados por terroristas cuando era solo un mocoso".

Ichigo frunció el ceño. "Siento escuchar eso…"

"Eh, no lo hagas", el francés agitó una mano en señal de despido. "Pop solía golpearme con su cinturón, y mi madre generalmente estaba demasiado borracha como para hacer algo al respecto. Sin embargo, sobre mí, quiero saber más sobre tu viaje a Tobioka".

"¿Por qué?" Ichigo resopló.

"Llámame curioso; además, necesitamos matar todo el tiempo que podamos antes de la misión de esta noche".

"Muy bien. Como dije, mi padre fue llamado por un viejo amigo del hospital local para una conferencia de emergencia. Nunca nos dijo de qué hablaban, y mientras estaban en la reunión, un joven médico vigilaba. sobre nosotros. Realmente no puedo recordar ningún detalle, pero sí recuerdo que ella fue realmente paciente con mis hermanas pequeñas. Incluso dejó que Yuzu se sentara en su regazo mientras nos leía libros de la sala de espera ".

Pip sonrió con ironía. "Lindo. ¿Cómo se llamaba?"

"Yo ... honestamente no lo recuerdo", admitió Ichigo, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza con un poco de vergüenza. "De todos modos, cuando mi papá regresó, él tenía una adolescente con él. Nos dijo que ella había pasado por una gran mierda, y que necesitaba un lugar para quedarse por un tiempo. De hecho, terminó viviendo con nosotros de vuelta. en la ciudad de Karakura por más de un mes ".

"¿Y bien? ¿Recuerdas SU nombre?" El francés bromeaba de buen humor.

"¡Por supuesto que lo recuerdo!" espetó el antiguo sustituto, aunque no hubo un verdadero calor detrás de la acción. "Puede que solo haya tenido ocho años, pero no tienes a alguien que viva contigo durante tanto tiempo y no los recuerdas. Su nombre era ..."

El repentino sonido del teléfono de Pip cortó a Ichigo, y el mercenario le ofreció a su compañero una mirada de disculpa mientras sacaba el dispositivo de su bolsillo. "¡Bernadotte aquí! ¿Cómo puedo ser de ... sí ... más despacio mujer! Sí, estaré allí en un minuto ..." Soltando un suspiro, el tuerto se tragó los restos finales de su bebida antes de retroceder su silla y de pie.

"¿Qué pasa?" Ichigo preguntó.

"Una chica de nuestro hotel fue a limpiar nuestra habitación y aparentemente se asustó cuando vio todo nuestro equipo. La detective Suzue ya está en camino para aclarar todo, pero ella también quiere que yo lo ayude a explicar las cosas".

"¿Necesito ir contigo?"

"No, lo tengo cubierto, niño", aseguró Pip a su compañero, mientras ignoraba la mirada indignada del joven al ser referido como un niño. "Te sientas bien y terminas tu almuerzo".

Ichigo le ofreció al hombre de cabello castaño una mirada plana. "¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que solo quieres que me quede aquí para cubrir la factura ...?" La única respuesta que recibió fue en la forma de la risa del francés, y muy pronto el líder de los gansos salvajes se fue, dejando sola la cabeza de naranja.

Después de varios minutos de comer en silencio, el sonido de pasos llamó la atención del antiguo Sustituto. Ociosamente notó a un hombre sentado en una mesa cercana, pero no lo reconoció más.

Una camarera vino a tomar la orden del hombre, y poco después reinó el silencio una vez más.

"¿Semana dura?" El hombre preguntó de repente, e Ichigo lo miró por encima del hombro en un gesto de cortesía.

"Sí, podrías decir eso".

El extraño se rió jovialmente, y la cabeza de naranja se encontró sonriendo también un poco. "Sí, todos hemos estado allí, niño. ¿Pero solo un consejo? No puede ser más fácil con la edad".

"Lo tendré en mente", Ichigo se rió entre dientes, antes de volver a concentrarse en la comida frente a él.

"Entonces otra vez ... Supongo que las cosas serían mucho más fáciles si aún tuvieras tus poderes de Soul Reaper".

Los palillos en la mano de Ichigo cayeron al suelo, y él giró con los ojos muy abiertos. El hombre extraño simplemente lo miró con una sonrisa divertida.

La expresión de shock del antiguo sustituto se convirtió rápidamente en ira, y él se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia el bastardo presumido. "¡¿Quién demonios eres y cómo lo sabes?"

"Cálmate Ichigo," resopló el hombre. "¿No quieres hacer una escena ahora? Eso sería malo para la reputación de la Organización Hellsing ... ¿por qué no te sientas y te diré todo lo que quieras saber?"

Lentamente, la cabeza de color naranja se dejó caer con cautela en la silla que estaba al otro lado de la mesa del extraño, mientras al mismo tiempo dirigía una mirada feroz hacia el hombre. "Está bien, ahora habla".

"Los niños de hoy en día carecen de modales ... bien, mi nombre es Kugo Ginjo. En cuanto a cómo sé de ti, digamos que tenemos mucho más en común de lo que piensas", el hombre, ahora identificado como Kugo, dijo dramáticamente.

Ichigo frunció el ceño. "¿Qué quieres conmigo?"

El hombre mayor se echó a reír. " ¿QUIERES? No quiero nada de ti. Digamos que tenemos una amiga rubia desaliñada que acordó pagarme a mí y a mis asociados una hermosa suma de dinero a cambio de prestarte una mano".

Eso ciertamente fue una sorpresa.

"¿Conoces a Kisuke?" Preguntó la cabeza de naranja, con ligera incredulidad en su tono.

"Eso hago", sonrió Kugo. "Y antes de que preguntes, no, no soy de la Sociedad de Almas. Soy tan humano como tú, y también lo son el resto de mis camaradas. Simplemente tenemos algunos 'regalos' muy especiales que nos permiten interactuar con el resto de la sociedad. Mundo espiritual."

Ichigo realmente no esperaba ninguna ayuda de la Sociedad de Almas en primer lugar; Aunque Hat-n-Clogs definitivamente los ayudó de vez en cuando, todavía no estaba asociado técnicamente con ellos. Hasta donde él sabía, Kisuke, Tessai y Yoruichi solo operaban fuera de la tienda en Karakura Town, y lo hacían bajo su propia jurisdicción. Pero aún así, FUERON almas que habitan muy avanzada Gigai.

Kugo no parecía estar mintiendo acerca de ser humano, e Ichigo se enorgullecía de su capacidad para sentir cosas como esas. Sabía que solo había otras tres personas en el mundo que conservaban su humanidad mientras poseían habilidades sobrenaturales. No tenía idea de dónde venían los poderes de Chad, y la habilidad de Orihime estaba específicamente restringida a ella. La única otra explicación que se le ocurrió fue ...

"Eres un Quincy, ¿verdad?" preguntó el antiguo sustituto.

Kugo parpadeó exactamente tres veces antes de estallar en una risa que provoca lágrimas. "AA-¿Yo soy un ... un Qu ... un Quin-Qu ... HAHAHAHAHAHA ... oh Dios, eso es rico!"

Ichigo se dejó caer en su asiento y se volvió un tono rojo claro. "¡¿Qué demonios es tan gracioso ?!" Gruñó por lo bajo.

Limpiando la humedad de sus ojos, el hombre de cabello oscuro finalmente se calmó lo suficiente como para formar una respuesta sólida. "No, definitivamente no soy un Quincy. Aunque los Quincies son humanos con habilidades sobrenaturales, mis asociados y yo somos algo completamente distinto. Nos llamamos Fullbringers".

Frunciendo el ceño, Ichigo intentó examinar su cerebro en cualquier lugar donde pudiera haber escuchado esa palabra antes. No surgió nada, así que decidió simplemente preguntar. "¿Qué demonios es un Fullbringer?"

Sonriendo ampliamente, Kugo se lanzó a una explicación muy entusiasta. "Un Fullbringer es un individuo raro que ocurre cuando un humano es atacado por un Hollow. En realidad no le pasa nada a la persona real que es atacada, pero pequeños rastros del Reiryoku del Hollow que los atacó permanecen en su cuerpo. Esta energía es entonces pasó a su primer hijo que nace, y luego se manifiesta en habilidades físicas que recuerdan los poderes de Hollow. ¿Tiene sentido?

El antiguo sustituto asintió en comprensión. Ya tenía ocho años cuando Grand Fisher mató a su madre, lo que significaba que ella también debía haber sido atacada por otro Hollow en algún otro momento de su vida.

Sus reflexiones internas fueron interrumpidas cuando Kugo continuó hablando. "Déjame ser perfectamente claro, Ichigo, no puedo devolverte tus poderes de Soul Reaper o Hollow, pero PUEDO enseñarte cómo desbloquear tu Fullbring. No será tan poderoso como solían ser tus antiguas habilidades, pero aún así definitivamente te da una ventaja sobre los Hollows y Ghouls estándar, y posiblemente incluso los vampiros de bajo nivel ".

El joven frunció el ceño con aprensión. Kugo afirmó conocer a Kisuke, y él le creyó; también parecía dispuesto a tomarse la molestia de ayudarlo a acceder a esta habilidad 'Fullbring', a pesar de que ni siquiera se conocían a nivel personal. Irónicamente, esa era también la razón por la que dudaba tanto en aceptar la oferta del hombre mayor. "Apenas me conoces, aparte de lo que sea que supongo que Hat-n-Clogs te dijo, entonces, ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por mi capacidad de pelear ...?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Kugo apoyó un brazo sobre el respaldo de su silla. "Honestamente, realmente no meimporta. Urahara ya nos pagó a mí y a mis amigos solo por acercarnos a ti con esta oferta, así que estoy contento con mi situación tal como es. La decisión depende de ti; preferirías continuar pelee como está ahora y corra el riesgo de no poder proteger a uno de sus camaradas, ¿o preferiría ser capaz de luchar de manera uniforme a su lado? "

Los ojos de Ichigo se dirigieron a la superficie de la mesa, mientras los rostros de varias personas pasaron por su mente. Yuzu, Karin, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Integra, Walter, Seras e incluso Pip. Eran todos sus amigos, y él lucharía hasta el final para proteger a todos y cada uno de ellos. Aún así ... sin embargo, no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea confiar en alguien a quien había conocido hace apenas cinco minutos sobre un asunto tan importante. Además, estaba bastante preocupado con todo el negocio con respecto a Black Label.

Al parecer sintiendo el malestar del hombre más joven, Kugo buscó en su chaqueta y sacó una tarjeta. "No tiene que tomar una decisión en este momento, pero preferiría que lo hiciera mientras todavía está en la ciudad. Si decide aceptar mi oferta, simplemente llame al número que figura en la tarjeta. "

Al aceptar el pequeño trozo de papel laminado, Ichigo leyó el número varias veces. Al levantar la vista, vio que el Fullbringer ya se había levantado y se alejaba.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la tarjeta una vez más, y la volteó para revelar una sola palabra en la parte posterior escrita en letra negra.

' Xcution'.

"Um ... señor?"

La atención de la cabeza naranja se dirigió a una camarera, que estaba parada junto a él con torpeza. "Alguien tendrá que pagar las bebidas de tus amigos ..."

¿Sabes que? A la mierda Fullbringers, y a los franceses ...

* * *

Una hora después, Ichigo finalmente regresó al hotel. Pip estaba en el salón, mirando lo que parecía ser el voleibol de playa brasileño en la televisión de pantalla plana; qué sorpresa…

Al entrar en la gran cocina, el antiguo suplente se sirvió un vaso de agua antes de caer junto a su compañero temporal. "¿Conseguiste que todo el trato con nuestro equipo se resolviera?"

"Eso es lo más extraño", respondió el mercenario, girándose para darle a Ichigo toda su atención. "Konomi fue quien me llamó, ¿verdad? Bueno, cuando llegué aquí, dijo que el personal del hotel no tenía idea de lo que estábamos hablando, y que nadie había sido asignado para limpiar nuestra habitación ..."

Ichigo frunció el ceño. "¿Entonces alguien llamó al detective Suzue y emitió una queja falsa? Eso significa que quien lo hizo ya sabía qué tipo de equipo teníamos aquí, y sabía que estaríamos lo suficientemente preocupados como para llegar lo más rápido posible para resolver el malentendido ".

"Eso es lo que pensamos también," asintió Pip. "El TPF hizo un barrido del área para tratar de encontrar cualquier personaje de aspecto sombrío, pero no apareció nada. Decidieron abandonarlo por ahora, pero todavía están pendientes por si acaso".

Cuando el francés volvió su atención a la ropa ajustada y los cuerpos engrasados en la pantalla del televisor, Ichigo no pudo evitar pensar en lo conveniente que había sido el momento en que Pip había sido llamado al hotel. Kugo había aparecido aparentemente de la nada, ni siquiera tres minutos después de que su compañero se fuera. Era casi como él ... como si supiera que Pip sería llamado de distancia ...

Hijo de puta.

Desafortunadamente, antes de que pudiera expresar su frustración, la puerta del ático se abrió y entró Konomi Suzue. El detective de cabello naranja evitó la forma de entretenimiento elegida por Pip con una breve mirada de desaprobación antes de caer junto a Ichigo mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

"¿Hay noticias?" El antiguo sustituto le preguntó a su compañero cabeza naranja.

Apoyando la cabeza en el cojín del sofá, la joven cerró los ojos. "En la etiqueta Negro? No, no es más que lo que ya sabemos. Pero, yo ERA capaz de averiguar exactamente lo que se intercambia en el tráfico de drogas esta noche."

Apagando la televisión, Pip también le prestó toda su atención a Konomi.

"Probablemente ustedes dos no se dan cuenta de esto, pero ha habido un problema importante en la ciudad de Tobioka durante los últimos meses con respecto a la importación y distribución ilegal de una droga altamente potente conocida como Platinum Lily", explicó, con un claro agotamiento llenando su tono. "Si se toma en pequeñas dosis, el efecto principal que tiene Platinum Lily en un individuo es que literalmente los elimina de casi todas las sensaciones cognitivas, aparte de la absoluta necesidad de placer. Básicamente, transforma a las personas sensibles e inteligentes en nada más que muñecas sin sentido que no pueden distinguir la diferencia entre dolor y placer ... "

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron con incredulidad.

" Merde ..." Pip juró.

"Se pone aún peor; el uso excesivo de la droga en una dosis demasiado grande casi siempre resulta en una muerte inmediata", continuó el detective con gravedad.

"¿Y eso es lo que se está intercambiando esta noche?" Ichigo cuestionó.

"Sí, de acuerdo con nuestros agentes encubiertos. Black Label seguirá siendo nuestra principal prioridad para enfocarnos, pero también tenemos un equipo separado que se prepara para confiscar toda la Lirio Platino", respondió Konomi, antes de hacer una mueca y llegar al masaje. sus templos. "Oye, ¿les importa si tomo una siesta rápida? Estuve toda la noche revisando los informes sobre Platinum Lily y Black Label; realmente lo apreciaría ..."

La joven se sobresaltó un poco cuando Ichigo apoyó una mano sobre su hombro. "No te preocupes por eso. Mi habitación es la primera en el pasillo a la izquierda".

Sonriendo agradecida, Konomi se levantó lentamente y caminó en la dirección que Ichigo le había dicho. Fue solo cuando la puerta del dormitorio se cerró que Pip se volvió hacia su compañero con una sonrisa absolutamente devoradora en su rostro.

"¿Qué?"

"Técnicamente ... acabas de meter a una mujer en tu cama".

"Jódete", resopló Ichigo.

"No, gracias, no me muevo de esa manera, mon-amie", replicó el francés con descaro.

Su respuesta llegó en forma de una almohada de alta velocidad que lo clavó directamente en la cara y lo hizo caer al costado del sofá.

* * *

Cerca de la mitad de la ciudad, Kugo Ginjo caminaba por un callejón desolado.

A pesar de que definitivamente hubiera preferido establecer el nuevo escondite de Xcution en la parte más agradable de la ciudad, eso sin querer habría tenido el efecto de atraer atención no deseada hacia él y sus compañeros. Y, a pesar de que todos discutían y se maldecían el uno al otro casi a diario, Kugo los consideraba todos sus amigos. Además, era el trabajo de un jefe cuidar a sus subordinados lo mejor que pudiera.

Al detenerse junto a la puerta de un almacén aparentemente abandonado, el Fullbringer giró el pomo y entró en el edificio. Sus oídos fueron asaltados casi de inmediato por el sonido de discusiones femeninas extremadamente fuertes.

"¡Bueno, discúlpeme por querer salir de este maldito lugar de vez en cuando, Jackie!"

"Oh, no me des esa Riruka; solo querías ir con él para conocer a ese niño Ichigo ..."

"¡T-eso no es cierto! ¡Solo quería ver las vistas!"

"¿Ustedes dos se callarán ya?" Kugo gimió con una voz ligeramente elevada, que sirvió para llamar la atención de las dos jóvenes involucradas en el argumento.

Jackie Tristan era una mujer de veintitrés años, de piel oscura, con cabello negro liso y largo hasta la barbilla y ojos marrones. Actualmente vestía una camisa de corte bajo de manga larga de color marrón oscuro, junto con pantalones ajustados y sus típicas botas hasta la rodilla.

Riruka Dokugamine, por otro lado, era casi el polo opuesto de su compañera de equipo mayor. Donde Jackie estaba calmada y tranquila, Riruka era ruidosa y abierta. Donde Jackie estaba ... eh ... superdotado ... en ciertas áreas físicas, Riruka estaba considerablemente menos dotada. La chica de cabello magenta de dieciocho años dejó escapar un resoplido y se dio la vuelta, aparentemente declarando su parte en la discusión.

Ignorando a su amiga inmadura, Jackie levantó una ceja. "¿Lo encontraste?"

"Por supuesto que sí, este es YO del que estamos hablando aquí", resopló Kugo. "Le conté sobre nuestra oferta, pero era comprensiblemente escéptico".

"No lo culpo", un joven de cabello rubio habló desde el otro lado de la habitación. "Probablemente pensaba que eras un personaje sospechoso que estaba dispuesto a acosarlo o acosarlo ..."

"Me callaría si fuera tú Yukio", gruñó el líder de Xcution. "A menos que, por supuesto, quieras que destruya ese precioso y pequeño juego con el que estás tan obsesionada".

Yukio lo miró brevemente, antes de volverse hacia su computadora de mano.

Sentado en el bar construido a toda prisa, Kugo se estiró sobre el mostrador y agarró una pequeña botella de sake. "De cualquier manera, estoy bastante seguro de que llegará con el tiempo, pero si lo hace o no antes de volver a Londres es otra cuestión completamente ..."

* * *

Con solo dos horas restantes hasta el momento en que la misión estaba programada para comenzar, Ichigo y Pip habían acordado que sería una buena idea contactar a Integra e informarle todo lo que habían aprendido. Konomi había recuperado lo suficiente de su descanso como para sentirse lo suficientemente bien como para unirse a ellos.

Actualmente, el torso superior de la mujer rubia ocupaba la totalidad de la pantalla de su enorme televisión.

" Ya veo ... aunque es ciertamente decepcionante saber que esta 'Etiqueta Negra' no tiene conexión con Millennium, todavía me gustaría felicitarlos a ambos por seguir dedicados a la tarea. Su cooperación definitivamente aumentará las buenas relaciones entre el gobierno japonés y el de Inglaterra " , elogió a sus agentes, con una minúscula sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

"Gracias, señora", Ichigo bajó un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Integra asintió con la cabeza hacia su subordinado antes de dirigir su atención a Konomi. "No creo que hayamos presentado correctamente al detective Suzue; es un placer conocerlo".

La mujer de cabello anaranjado se inclinó cortésmente al estilo típico japonés. "También es un honor conocerla, señorita Hellsing".

Centrándose de nuevo en sus agentes, la matriarca de Hellsing adoptó una mirada de seriedad. "Espero que ambos representen a la Organización Hellsing lo mejor que puedan esta noche. Independientemente de lo que puedan encontrar, y no importa con quién se enfrenten, quiero que ambos regresen triunfalmente a casa; ¿me entienden?"

"¡Sí, señora!" Ichigo y Pip respondieron simultáneamente, y con igual medida de convicción.

Sonriendo con satisfacción, los ojos de Integra se desviaron hacia la esquina de la habitación, donde las maletas de ambos hombres descansaban en el piso. "Seguí adelante y me tomé la libertad de hacer que Walter construya algunas máscaras de cobertura facial para ocultar sus identidades mientras está en el campo. Espero que ambos las usen. Póngase en contacto conmigo cuando su misión haya concluido". Con su pieza mencionada, la inglesa terminó la llamada y la pantalla se oscureció.

Volviéndose hacia su compañero, Ichigo levantó una ceja. "¿Sabías que ella nos empacó equipo extra?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, el francés se levantó y caminó para inspeccionar el contenido de su equipaje. " No,pero las máscaras definitivamente serán útiles. El TPF podrá diferenciar entre nosotros, Black Label y cualquier miembro de la pandilla que esté allí. ¡Ahora, echemos un vistazo a estos chicos malos!"

Al abrir el estuche más cercano, etiquetado como 'HLW MSK', Pip visualizó con entusiasmo el contenido. Su emoción se transformó rápidamente en una confusión absoluta. "Que demonios…?"

Tanto Ichigo como Konomi se movieron con curiosidad para ver qué había provocado tal reacción de su compañero. Ambos reaccionaron de manera bastante diferente.

"Bueno ... ciertamente se ven ... interesantes ..." ofreció el detective de cabello naranja incómodamente.

Ichigo simplemente dejó escapar un gruñido.

Descansando dentro del estuche en las manos de Pip había dos réplicas a prueba de balas de su máscara Hollow.

* * *

Dentro de los límites de su cuartel general secreto subterráneo ubicado debajo del Hospital General Mochizuki, Black Label estaba siendo sometido a un interrogatorio.

Su misión, aunque potencialmente más peligrosa y arriesgada que cualquiera de las que habían emprendido anteriormente, también tenía el potencial de resultar más gratificante que cualquier otra cosa que hubieran logrado. Si la Ampolla Uno tuvo éxito en la destrucción de una cantidad significativa de la droga Platinum Lily, entonces significaría que menos de la sustancia potente caería en manos de aquellos que podrían usarla mal.

"Como estoy seguro de que ya han sido informados, el riesgo que conlleva esta cirugía solo se ve eclipsado por la diferencia que tenemos la oportunidad de hacer esta noche", explicó Fiona Ran Winchester, especialista en información del equipo. "Sin duda habrá un número considerable de delincuentes armados en el intercambio, por lo que les advierto a todos que estén alertas y conscientes de su entorno".

Yuuko escuchó en silencio. En el exterior, estaba tranquila y serena, pero internamente se estaba preparando mentalmente para la batalla que sabía que seguramente vendría. Sin duda, habría funcionarios encargados de hacer cumplir la ley estacionados en diversos puntos relacionados con el tráfico de drogas y armas. El informante de Black Label dentro del TPF les había asegurado que la fuerza policial se centraría principalmente en el intercambio, pero aparentemente, también habían llamado a un número desconocido de especialistas para otro propósito.

Y si los oficiales estaban destinados a enfocarse en los criminales, solo había una razón plausible para llamar a la asistencia externa ...

Los ojos de la doctora bien dotada se volvieron sutilmente para considerar al resto de su equipo, cada uno de los cuales escuchaba atentamente.

Primero, estaba Miki Tsurugi. Miki había sido su primera pareja, y las dos habían asistido juntas a la escuela de medicina; incluso habían adquirido sus licencias médicas oficiales el mismo día. Si había alguien con quien Yuuko confiaba en su vida, era el anestesiólogo de cabello violeta.

Luego estaba Sayo. Junto con Miki, la enfermera de cabello azul había formado parte del equipo original de Black Label, Ampoule Zero. Ella realizó su trabajo sin problemas, tanto en el campo como en la sala de operaciones. Tener un especialista en combate cuerpo a cuerpo como Hitsugi siempre la hacía sentir más preparada para cualquier situación que pudiera surgir.

Sonriendo suavemente, Yuuko se dirigió a las nuevas incorporaciones a su organización.

Oriha Nashida, su experta en demoliciones residente, solo tenía catorce años. Aun así, poseía un verdadero intelecto a nivel de genio, y la joven alegre incluso había logrado ingresar a la universidad cuando solo tenía once años. Aún así, a pesar de su actitud profesional en el campo, Oriha definitivamente tuvo sus momentos cuando actuó a su edad. Esto se mostró particularmente en su obsesión con los dulces y los animales de peluche.

Mikoto Kiba, a pesar de su condición de heredera de la sucursal local de Yakuza, no permitió que su vida familiar y sus problemas personales se reflejaran en su desempeño durante las tareas de Black Label. El estudiante de secundaria tenía una ligera tendencia a ser innecesariamente insultante, pero aparte de eso ella no poseía ningún rasgo de carácter negativo realmente notable.

Y finalmente, estaba Arashi Mikami.

Basado en lo que le habían dicho tanto el doctor Mochizuki como Hitsugi, Arashi había sido el mejor amigo del hijo de Mochizuki, Ryu, hasta el momento de su desafortunada muerte. Incluso habían estado juntos exactamente al mismo tiempo cuando ocurrió el atentado terrorista que se llevó la vida de Ryu. La única razón por la que Arashi todavía estaba vivo se debió a los trasplantes que recibió del cadáver de Ryu.

En cierto modo, Yuuko supuso que el joven honraba la vida de su amigo caído al usar la vida que le dio para eliminar los tumores de la sociedad.

Aclarando su línea de pensamiento, la morena volvió a sintonizar el informe justo a tiempo para escuchar la última advertencia de Fiona.

"Como dije, nuestro principal objetivo esta noche es destruir el suministro de Platinum Lily y acabar con la mayor cantidad de criminales que podamos, pero les advierto a todos que mantengan a sus guardias arriba", advirtió el secretario rubio seriamente. "Todos podemos asumir que una cantidad bastante grande de la fuerza policial estará allí también para interrumpir el intercambio, por lo que harían bien en no quedar atrapados o muertos en el fuego cruzado".

Mikoto se burló. "Los policías nunca han podido acercarse a atraparnos antes; tampoco tienen posibilidades de hacerlo ahora".

Miki frunció el ceño. "La arrogancia a menudo conduce a la autodestrucción de Miko ... además, si nuestra información interna es correcta, el TPF llamó a un número desconocido de nuevos agentes. Lo más probable es que tengan la tarea de vigilarnos".

La joven de pelo plateado se sonrojó ligeramente ante el regaño ligero, pero asintió en comprensión, no obstante.

Riéndose suavemente ante la vergüenza de su subordinada, que irónicamente solo servía para aumentarla, Yukko giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia la salida con su espada apoyada firmemente en su cadera. El resto de Ampoule One fue rápido en seguir, cada uno con su equipo tradicional.

Los guanteletes de metal de Hitsugi se acercaron a sus codos, y la sonrisa excitada de la enfermera tetona desapareció rápidamente detrás de su máscara de diablo. Dos mini pistolas estaban atadas cómodamente a las fundas de sus caderas.

Miki cargó varios cartuchos de dardos anestésicos en bolsas de repuesto que cubrían el cinturón que rodeaba su cintura, mientras llenaba las rondas reales en su precioso rifle de francotirador.

Oriha tarareaba una alegre melodía mientras le daba una última evaluación a varios explosivos. Ella estaría operando desde la distancia debido a su inexperiencia en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y Miki se había ofrecido voluntaria para mantener un especial sobre ella.

Tanto Araski como Mikoto se pusieron sus cascos de motocicleta a prueba de balas, mientras que también les daban a sus respectivas pistolas una visión general de último minuto.

Todo estaba en orden, y Ampolla Uno estaba preparada para comenzar su misión.

Era hora de una cirugía.

* * *

"Pido disculpas por mi ausencia anterior, es un placer trabajar con ustedes dos", dijo cortésmente Isoroku Tatara, estrechando las manos de Pip e Ichigo.

El veterano oficial de TPF finalmente parecía capaz de retirarse de su trabajo en la estación, y actualmente estaba sentado con los dos agentes de Hellsing, junto con Konomi, en una furgoneta blindada de última generación. Había equipos de francotiradores estacionados a lo largo de los techos de numerosos edificios a ambos lados del muelle, pero un camino despejado desde la ciudad había quedado sin vigilancia como una invitación para Black Label.

El intercambio real de drogas ya había comenzado, pero con la cantidad de policías que rodeaban a los delincuentes ajenos, casi no había posibilidad de que todos pudieran escapar. Ahora todo lo que quedaba por hacer era esperar a sus invitados especiales.

Después de que concluyeron las presentaciones, Pip inmediatamente comenzó a inspeccionar todo el equipo en la camioneta como un niño en una tienda de golosinas.

"¡Maldición, esto realmente es un hardware realmente superior! No creo que haya visto nada tan avanzado desde ese tiempo en El Cairo ..."

Tatara se echó a reír, se acercó al francés y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

"¡Tienes buen gusto amigo mío! Nosotros en el TPF siempre intentamos mantenernos al tanto de los avances tecnológicos en el campo de la investigación criminal tanto como podamos".

Mientras los dos jefes de tecnología continuaban intercambiando cumplidos que estaban muy por encima de su nivel de comprensión, Ichigo de repente se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Konomi cuando los pechos de su compañero de cabeza de naranja se presionaron ligeramente contra su brazo. El detective parecía completamente inconsciente y simplemente le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

Malditas mujeres y sus enormes tetas ...

Intentando ignorar la carne suave y flexible de su nuevo compañero, Ichigo cerró los ojos e intentó prepararse mentalmente para la misión. Durante su anterior interrogatorio por parte del jefe de la TPF, le habían dicho que se encargaría de combatir al menos a dos personas de Black Label.

Su objetivo más peligroso, según los supuestos informes, era una mujer bien dotada con el pelo largo y blanco. Ella también fue la que supuestamente empuñó la katana capaz de cortar acero y concreto.

Encantador…

Sin embargo, Konomi había enfatizado que solo debía involucrar a esta mujer si era absolutamente necesario. Su objetivo principal era ser una mujer diabólica con máscara y cabello largo y azul, que usaba principalmente una mezcla de fuerza física y fuego de mini-arma en combate. Aparentemente, ella fue clasificada como menos peligrosa que la espadachín, pero aún era extremadamente poderosa.

No podía permitirse el lujo de tomarlos a la ligera si se los encontraba. Si todo se reducía a eso, esperaba sinceramente que todavía quedara algo de la Energía Espiritual residual de Alucard flotando alrededor de su cuerpo por el incidente en la mansión. Eso sin duda sería útil en una situación extrema.

Pip, por otro lado, había sido asignado para tratar con dos personas que eran avistadas y usaban cascos de motocicleta a prueba de balas. Uno era supuestamente una mujer y el otro un hombre. El francés había aceptado la tarea con una sonrisa.

El crepitar de la estática en la radio hizo que los ojos de Ichigo se abrieran de golpe.

" Ground Team entra, esto es Rooftop-01".

Tatara rápidamente agarró la radio. "Adelante Rooftop-01".

" Varios de nuestros hombres han visto al menos a tres personas moviéndose a través de los tejados entre nuestras áreas estacionadas. No hemos podido obtener descripciones físicas claras de los recién llegados, pero diría que es seguro apostar que son nuestros invitados especiales".

El veterano oficial sonrió. "Copia eso, no intentes interceptar a menos que hagan un descanso. Dejaremos que nuestro Equipo de Operaciones Especiales lo tome desde aquí".

" Roger; estableceremos un perímetro más grande y luego iniciaremos el silencio de la radio. Una y otra vez".

Con eso, la radio se apagó. Tatara se volvió hacia Ichigo y Pip con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. "Bueno, muchachos, están listos. Esperemos que esa petición especial a Inglaterra valga la pena".

Asintiendo, Pip ató varias armas a varias partes de su persona, desde un machete de hoja corta hasta una computadora de mano de fuego rápido.

Ichigo se aseguró de que Manus estuviera asegurado con seguridad en su funda y que la pistola atada a su muslo funcionara correctamente. Je, quizás el entrenamiento de Seras valiera la pena esta noche. Justo cuando estaba a punto de levantarse y salir del vehículo, una mano le tocó ligeramente el hombro. Dándose la vuelta, fue recibido con la vista de un ansioso Konomi.

"Solo… no mueran ustedes dos," la joven suplicó en voz baja.

Ichigo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando la cabeza naranja y los franceses salieron de la furgoneta y se pusieron sus máscaras, Pip levantó el puño. Ichigo sonrió y chocó contra la suya.

"¿Qué dicen siempre los estadounidenses? Oorah".

* * *

Con otro golpe de su espada, la vida de otro mafioso se extinguió.

Moviendo su espada hacia un lado para limpiarla de sangre, Yuuko, con su cabello ahora blanco como la nieve, acercó una mano al comunicador en su oído. "He sacado diez más; ¿cómo les va al resto?"

" Esto es pan comido" , sonó la voz de Hitsugi. "Estos gruñidos apenas saben cómo sostener un arma, y mucho menos usar una".

" Estoy de acuerdo, están extremadamente mal entrenados", respondió Miki.

Sacudiendo la cabeza divertida, Yuuko cambió a otra frecuencia. "Arashi, Mikoto, ¿ya has confiscado el lirio de platino?"

" Todavía no" , respondió el joven. "Hay muchos tipos protegiéndolo, pero tendremos que desgastarlos".

"Entendido, mantenme-"

El sonido de algo silbando por el aire fue la única advertencia que recibió Yuuko, y ella se giró hacia un lado justo a tiempo para evitar que una cuchilla tallara el espacio que su cabeza acababa de ocupar. Estrechando los ojos mientras volvía a ponerse de pie, la mujer bien dotada rápidamente analizó a su posible asaltante.

Era bastante alto, más que Arashi. La armadura negra cubría la mayor parte de su físico, y una extraña máscara blanca adornaba su rostro. El cabello anaranjado puntiagudo se asomó por detrás de dicha máscara, y el médico no pudo evitar levantar una ceja.

Que curioso. Solo había visto un cabello así una vez.

"Voy a suponer que eres uno de los operativos de las fuerzas especiales contratados por el TPF para combatir a Black Label ... ¿es correcto?" preguntó fríamente, adoptando una postura lista para la batalla.

El hombre frente a ella simplemente inclinó su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado. En lugar de responder, él también se hundió en la postura de un espadachín tradicional antes de lanzarse hacia adelante.

Yuuko sonrió.

El fue rapido Pero definitivamente era más rápida.

La espada larga inglesa y la katana japonesa se encontraron en una lluvia de chispas, y ambos combatientes se presionaron unos contra otros con cada onza de fuerza que poseían. El misterioso espadachín vaciló brevemente, y Yuuko aprovechó la oportunidad para darse la vuelta y lanzar una patada a su lado derecho, enviándolo a toda velocidad a un contenedor de envío.

* * *

De acuerdo ... OW.

Haciendo una mueca, Ichigo sacó su cuerpo magullado del metal deformado del contenedor. Ni siquiera dos minutos después de la confrontación y ya estaba sintiendo una cantidad considerable de dolor. Pero eso de ninguna manera sugirió que estaba fuera de la pelea.

Levantando la cabeza, los ojos de la cabeza naranja se abrieron, y se lanzó al suelo justo a tiempo para evitar ser cortado por la mitad. La cuchilla de la mujer de cabello blanco cortó fácilmente la caja de envío como si no fuera más que cartón, e Ichigo retrocedió varias docenas de pies para poner el mayor espacio posible entre ellos.

Esta mujer era fácilmente tan físicamente poderosa como Alexander Anderson. No del todo, pero muy cerca.

Apenas había salido de QUE viva luchar, e incluso entonces, no tenía copia de seguridad considerable. Ahora, sin embargo, Pip se estaba acercando a sus propios objetivos, y no podría confiar en el francés para obtener apoyo adicional.

Tiempo para un esfuerzo máximo.

Arrancando su espada de la caja, el agente de Black Label se volvió para mirar a Ichigo con una pequeña cantidad de admiración en sus ojos. "Lo que te falta en fuerza física y velocidad, lo compensas con creces con los reflejos ... Estoy impresionado. Te ofreceré una oportunidad para salir de mi camino. No estás etiquetado de negro, y por lo tanto no hay necesidad de ti. Morir. Te recomiendo que te vayas ahora mientras puedas ".

Los ojos de Ichigo se entrecerraron detrás de su máscara. Desventaja o no, todavía tenía un trabajo que hacer. Sumergiéndose en otra postura, el antiguo suplente se preparó para otra carga.

La mujer bien dotada dejó escapar un suspiro decepcionado y adoptó su propia postura. "Que así sea…"

Ambos portadores de espadas saltaron hacia adelante y comenzaron a intercambiar una multitud de bloques y columpios.

Ichigo sintió que le ardían los brazos. Estaba tomando todo su entrenamiento anterior para mantenerse al día con esta mujer, y ella ni siquiera parecía estar dándoselo todo. Lo que no daría por un Seras o un Alucard en este momento ...

La obligó a ponerse a la defensiva, la cabeza de color naranja golpeó con su pie y atrapó a su oponente en la rodilla. Ella gritó en una sorpresa más probable que cualquier dolor real, pero sin embargo, Ichigo aprovechó la oportunidad para golpear la empuñadura de Manusdirectamente en su nariz. Se tambaleó hacia atrás varios pasos, pero antes de que el antiguo sustituto pudiera aterrizar un golpe, ella se apartó y aterrizó una vez más sobre sus pies.

Realmente no quería matarla, y aunque dudaba que realmente pudiera, Ichigo pensó que la mejor manera de ganar esta pelea sería simplemente desgastarla. Esperemos que su resistencia fuera mayor que la suya.

La mujer de pelo blanco se adelantó una vez más, e Ichigo bailó alrededor de sus golpes antes de agacharse y rodar. Ella lo siguió, y su espada talló un camino limpio a través del concreto en busca de su presa.

* * *

Pip prometió nunca tener hijos.

Sus objetivos eran, obviamente, todavía jóvenes, y honestamente no se sorprendería si ambos tuvieran la edad de Ichigo. Aun así, a pesar de su inexperiencia, seguían demostrando ser bastante molestos.

Al principio había sido fácil; había esperado a que los dos despejaran a todos los mafiosos antes de hacer conocer su presencia. Aparentemente, habían estado muy concentrados en obtener el maletín que los hombres habían estado guardando, y si ella era un apostador, lo que ocasionalmente era, Pip estaba dispuesto a asumir que había una mierda bastante importante en el caso.

Y así, había hecho de su prioridad personal confiscar el caso después de haber detenido a sus objetivos.

Esa última parte resultó ser molestamente más difícil de lo que alguna vez tuvo el derecho de ser.

Habiendo abandonado las motocicletas que habían llegado al puerto, los dos agentes de Black Label en lugar de eso habían llevado a los tejados. Pip había podido seguirlos con bastante facilidad, y estaba más que físicamente en forma para mantenerse al día con ellos. Incluso le había dado al equipo de francotiradores la señal de que se retirara y le permitiera manejarlo sin ensuciarse innecesariamente.

Estaba empezando a lamentar sinceramente esa decisión.

Los mocosos eran luchadores mano a mano extremadamente capaces, y Pip había reconocido sus habilidades al abstenerse de recurrir a sus propias armas. Desafortunadamente, había dos de ellos y uno de él, así que hacer un seguimiento de los dos se estaba poniendo un poco cansado.

Ah, y la niña acababa de sacar una pistola. Qué adorable.

Inclinándose hacia adelante y ligeramente hacia un lado, el mercenario francés evitó su disparo inicial y arrancó el arma de sus manos antes de estrellarla contra su sien. La joven de cabello plateado se arrugó como papel mojado; inconsciente.

Al escuchar un grito de rabia amortiguado por detrás, Pip esquivó a un lado justo a tiempo para evitar un golpe de la pareja de la niña. Agarrando el brazo extendido del niño, arrojó al desafortunado niño sobre su hombro, donde se estrelló contra una rejilla de ventilación de la azotea.

Rodando los hombros y haciendo estallar el cuello, el líder de los gansos de Wilde se preparó para terminar este pequeño baile. "Admitiré niños", resopló, "no he tenido que esforzarme tanto en años. Te has vuelto loco y puedo respetar eso; desafortunadamente para ti, estás en la lista traviesa del TPF". "

Alcanzando para tirar al niño en posición vertical, el francés fue atrapado completamente desprevenido cuando el niño se lanzó hacia adelante y apuñaló un cuchillo de tamaño decente en su muslo, hasta la empuñadura. Dejando escapar una maldición dolorida, Pip fue sorprendido una vez más cuando el chico lo abordó, enviándolos a ambos al borde del techo. Afortunadamente para ambos, su ímpetu combinado los impulsó por completo a través de la estrecha calle de abajo y a través de una de las ventanas del edificio adyacente abandonado.

Pateando al mocoso, Pip notó distraídamente que estaban en el baño de un apartamento en ruinas.

Esquivando otro golpe, el francés arremetió con el pie y atrapó al hombre más joven directamente en el estómago, enviándolo a través de la bañera lúgubre. "Ríndete chico, he estado en una mierda mucho peor que esto. ¡Se acabó!"

El agente de Black Label dejó escapar un gruñido enojado, amortiguado por su casco, antes de atacar una vez más. Pip esquivó el ataque entrante y empujó al niño lejos, haciéndolo rebotar en la pared y directamente de vuelta al puño del mercenario, que se alojó justo debajo de su riñón. Sin darle tiempo para recuperarse, Pip agarró la parte posterior del casco del niño y usó toda su fuerza para golpear su cara contra la pared, enviando trozos de yeso y fragmentos de azulejos rotos por todas partes.

Cayendo sobre sus manos y rodillas, el niño recogió un fragmento de azulejo para usarlo como cuchillo improvisado. Después de haber estado en el negocio durante bastante tiempo, el francés pudo decir fácilmente que la ira del niño estaba empezando a nublar su proceso racional de pensamiento, lo que hizo que los golpes con el fragmento roto fueran fáciles de esquivar incluso con la pierna lesionada.

Agarrando la muñeca del niño cuando arremetió de nuevo, Pip presionó su otra mano debajo del codo del niño. Luego empujó en direcciones opuestas. El agente de Black Label dejó escapar un sonido de dolor agónico y amortiguado, y se escuchó un crujido audible.

Alejándose ásperamente, lo que solo sirvió para agravar su brazo ahora roto, el niño intentó asestar otro golpe con su otro puño.

Bueno, al menos tenía agallas ...

Pip agarró el golpe entrante y se dio la vuelta antes de soltar al niño y enviarlo volando de cara al fregadero del baño, rompiéndolo en pedazos en el proceso. El casco del niño recibió la mayor parte del impacto, así como la mayor parte del daño, y se desplomó en el suelo.

Cogió débilmente la pistola atada a su cintura y apuntó temblorosamente hacia el francés, solo para ver que el mercenario ya había desenfundado su propia arma.

Pip ladeó el arma y dejó escapar un suspiro de dolor. "Au revoir, mon ami ..."

Una sombra cayó sobre la habitación, y un disparo hizo eco a través del edificio.

* * *

La cabeza de Yuuko se giró en dirección al disparo.

Estaba tan lejos que no pudo determinar el tipo de calibre disparado, por lo que era imposible saber si había sido Miki o uno de los oficiales de la TPF. Saltando a un lado y desviando otro golpe de su oponente de pelo naranja, levantó una mano hacia el comunicador en su oído. "Miki, ¿acabas de disparar?"

"¡ No, y tampoco fue Sayo!"

Jurando por lo bajo, el espadachín de pelo blanco se apartó de otro golpe más dirigido a su esternón. "Sayo, ¿puedes oírme?"

"¡ Sí, señorita jefa!"

"Necesito que te encargues de mí aquí; quiero ir a buscar a Arashi y Mikoto. No he tenido noticias de ninguno de ellos en mucho tiempo".

"¡Puede hacer!"

Tanto Yuuko como su compañero espadachín miraron simultáneamente hacia el cielo, justo a tiempo para ver a Sayo Hitsugi acercándose rápidamente y dirigiéndose hacia ellos como una estrella fugaz. Levantando el puño derecho hacia atrás, la enfermera de pelo azul COLGÓen el suelo con la fuerza suficiente para destruir todo el hormigón circundante y levantar una nube de polvo de tamaño mediano.

Antes de que pudiera recuperarse, Hitsugi arremetió y estrelló su puño contra las entrañas del hombre enmascarado. Hizo un sonido de pirateo, y salpicaron manchas de sangre de debajo de su máscara. El poder detrás del golpe de Hitsugi lo envió volando por el aire y sobre varios contenedores de envío hasta que finalmente cayó al suelo.

Girando para mirar a su superior, Sayo le dio a Yuuko un pulgar hacia arriba. "Ve a revisar las runas, tengo esto".

Asintiendo, Yuuko salió corriendo en la dirección en que había escuchado el disparo.

El sonido de pasos llamó la atención de Hitsugi, y la enfermera enmascarada se volvió para enfrentar a su nuevo oponente. Ahora caminaba con una cojera dolorosamente obvia, y su brazo izquierdo colgaba inútilmente a su lado.

El bluenette tenía que admitir que era duro, y normalmente ella encontraba atractiva la combinación de agallas y fuerza en un hombre. Desafortunadamente para este hombre en particular, lo más probable es que salga del puerto en una bolsa para cadáveres.

Levantó su espada con su único brazo bueno y la apuntó directamente a ella.

Hitsugi sonrió ante el descarado desafío. Flexionando sus dedos cubiertos de guanteletes, dejó escapar un rugido y cargó hacia adelante.

* * *

Se sentía como si estuviera luchando contra un maldito tren.

Ichigo tosió más sangre cuando el puño de la nueva mujer enmascarada se plantó firmemente en su estómago, y tomó represalias golpeando la empuñadura de Manus directamente en el centro de su pecho. Apenas se encogió.

Sus dos puños se levantaron y le entregaron una devastadora serie de cruces derechos e izquierdos en la cara. La mujer de pelo blanco antes de ella había sido increíblemente fuerte, pero eso se debía en parte a su técnica de combate. La mujer que lucha contra él ahora simplemente cargaba con sus puños, y pronto Ichigo se dio cuenta de por qué no había ningún patrón en sus ataques.

Era tan poderosa físicamente que ni siquiera necesitaba una técnica ...

Lanzándose a un lado justo a tiempo para evitar un golpe que, sin duda, habría separado su cabeza de sus hombros, la cabeza naranja rápidamente levantó su espada para bloquear una devastadora patada hacia abajo. La fuerza detrás de la acción fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper el concreto debajo de él, e Ichigo apretó los dientes contra el dolor casi abrumador.

Una rodilla acorazada lo atrapó en la barbilla, lo que hizo que su cabeza se levantara directamente en el camino de un golpe de codo hacia abajo.

"Parece que el Doc ya te había desgastado ... demasiado mal", resopló la mujer enmascarada. "Admito que estoy impresionado de que hayas podido resistir contra ella tanto tiempo como lo hiciste, pero no soy como ella. Tengo una desagradable tendencia a soltarme ..."

Ichigo la sintió agarrar la parte delantera de su ropa blindada, y fue arrastrado hacia arriba para que fueran máscara a máscara.

Manus se deslizó de su agarre y cayó al suelo.

La mujer levantó el brazo derecho antes de golpear su puño directamente en el centro de su máscara con la fuerza suficiente para romper el material a prueba de balas. Lo hizo una y otra vez, y cada vez las grietas continuaron extendiéndose.

"Lo siento por este tipo, ni siquiera estabas en la lista", dijo. "Pero te metiste en nuestro camino, ¡y ese fue un gran error!"

Con un golpe final, la máscara de Ichigo se rompió en innumerables piezas.

"Es hora de que ... ¿Q-qué?"

A pesar de su pérdida de conciencia, el antiguo suplente todavía podía escuchar el cambio dramático en su tono. Lo que una vez había sido arrogante y arrogante ahora estaba conmocionado y horrorizado.

Lo último que vio antes de que la oscuridad lo abrumara fue a la mujer que se levantaba para quitarse su propia máscara.

* * *

"I-Ichigo ?!"

Sayo arrojó su máscara a un lado, decidida a ver si sus ojos le estaban jugando una mala pasada. No eran. Definitivamente era mayor, pero el joven en sus manos seguía siendo definitivamente el mismo niño de ocho años que había conocido todos esos años.

"No ... no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

Se hundió de rodillas y frenéticamente presionó su oreja contra su pecho. Los latidos de su corazón eran terriblemente débiles y su respiración era superficial y sibilante. Sin duda, hubo daños internos graves en su sistema, y siendo el profesional médico que era, Sayo sabía que su viejo amigo no sobreviviría la noche si sus heridas no se trataban.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en las esquinas de sus ojos.

Sayo Hitsugi solo había llorado un puñado de veces en su vida, al menos de lo que podía recordar, pero el hecho de que ella podría ser responsable de la muerte de Ichigo se sentía como un cuchillo blanco en su pecho. Especialmente después de lo que había hecho por ella, incluso si había sido hace diez años ...

Su mano temblorosa se elevó hacia su comunicador, y cambió frenéticamente a la frecuencia de Yuuko.

" ¿Hitsugi? ¿Estás bien? Tengo a Arashi y Mikoto, así que deberíamos-"

"¡Yuuko! ¡Te necesito aquí AHORA MISMO!" gritó cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, y acunó el cuerpo roto de su amiga contra su pecho mientras se balanceaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

"¡ ¿Estás bien? ¡¿Te lastimó ese hombre ?!"

"Solo llega aquí ... ¡por favor!" Hitsugi sollozó.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de si Yuuko dijo o no algo más. Su atención se centró exclusivamente en el joven en sus brazos, y enterró su rostro en su cabello empapado de sangre mientras continuaba balanceándose de un lado a otro.

"Lo-lo siento mucho ..."

* * *

"¿No has tenido noticias de ninguno de ellos?" Preguntó Tatara.

Konomi sacudió la cabeza mientras caminaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro. "No, y no he escuchado nada de nuestros equipos en la azotea, aparte del hecho de que el señor Bernadotte les ordenó no interferir en la búsqueda de sus objetivos".

"Lo admito, esa fue una de mis ideas más pobres ..."

Ambos oficiales se giraron hacia el orador, que resultó no ser otro que Pip Bernadotte gravemente herido. El francés definitivamente había visto mejores días, si la herida vendada en su muslo izquierdo y la laceración aún sangrienta en su pecho eran de alguna indicación.

"¡Pipa!" el bien dotado detective lloró alegremente y se movió para abrazar a su amiga. Ella solo fue detenida cuando el mercenario tendió débilmente una mano.

"Normalmente, todo se trata de dejar que una hermosa mujer se frote contra mí, pero sinceramente dudo que quieras mancharme de sangre la ropa. Además, en este momento estoy sufriendo mucho dolor ..."

Tatara y Konomi guiaron gentilmente a su compañero hasta el patrullero más cercano, donde lo bajaron al capó. "¿Qué te pasó? ¿Dónde está Kurosaki?" Tatara cuestionó.

Pip tosió ásperamente antes de contestar. "Casi pude sacar a los dos niños que me habían asignado, pero luego una puta loca y jodidamente fuerte con cabello blanco y una espada saltó y me pateó como una muñeca de trapo. No fue uno de mis momentos más orgullosos ... "

"Ese era uno de los objetivos de Ichigo ... ¿crees que es ...?" Konomi se fue apagando, clara preocupación en su voz.

Tatara suspiró y apretó los puños. "Haremos un barrido completo del área; él podría estar herido e incapaz de moverse".

"Suena como una idea ..." Pip se rió entre dientes, y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y se desplomó hacia adelante. Fue atrapado rápidamente por Tatara, quien lo abofeteó suavemente para despertarlo.

"Mantenlo consciente", le indicó a Konomi. "Voy a liderar la búsqueda. Puede que hayamos detenido a una cantidad increíble de criminales esta noche, pero si perdimos a un buen hombre en el mejor momento de su vida, no sé si habrá valido la pena ... "

La joven de pelo naranja asintió y se sentó junto a Pip, que ya estaba empezando a quedarse dormida otra vez. Ella lo sacudió suavemente, y él lentamente se sentó de nuevo.

Satisfecha, Tatara se alejó para reunir un grupo de búsqueda. Sería extremadamente malo si un agente inglés, sin mencionar un ciudadano japonés, muriera en su turno.

* * *

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Mierda, mierda, puta hijo de coño!"

Kyoji Tobishiro no estaba de buen humor. De hecho, posiblemente estaba furioso más allá de lo creído. ¡Malditos sean los policías y la maldita Etiqueta Negra por llevarse a su preciosa Platino Lily! ¿Para qué lo necesitaban? ¡Él era el que realmente lo estaba usando!

Sus criadas con poca ropa se encogieron en varios rincones de la habitación mientras continuaba su diatriba. Tales mascotas bien entrenadas eran ...

Sabía que era lo opuesto a lo físicamente imponente, pero a pesar de eso los tenía aterrorizados. Sabían que si le hablaban o le insultaban en lo más mínimo, él llenaría su sistema con tanto Lirio Platino que se convertirían en sus juguetes de mierda felizmente obedientes y sin mente por el resto de sus patéticas vidas.

De pie en silencio junto a la puerta, su asistente personal, Goryu, intentó aplacarlo. "No temas, mi maestro; sospechábamos que esto podría suceder, así que me tomé la libertad de ordenar un segundo barco, ¡ah!"

Su cabeza se giró hacia un lado cuando Tobishiro la abofeteó directamente en la cara.

"¡Cállate, puta sin valor! ¡Soy yo quien toma las grandes decisiones por aquí! ¿O olvidaste que la única razón por la que mi padre me dio fue para ser mi juguete personal?" Sonriendo cruelmente, extendió la mano y comenzó a tocar los grandes pechos de Goryu con brusquedad y sin vergüenza.

La mujer ninja hizo una mueca interna. Ella era una sadomasoquista, y lo admitiría libremente si se lo pidieran. El tipo de trato que recibió de Tobishiro, por otro lado, no fue más que abuso total. Ella siempre había imaginado a un hombre que la abrazara con ternura y al mismo tiempo la castigara con mano firme; No la tomara a la fuerza hasta que estuviera satisfecho.

Odiaba su vida actual, pero no tenía otra opción en el asunto.

Ella no era más que propiedad ... una cosa para ser utilizada ...

Su Maestro le dio a sus senos un apretón doloroso final antes de soltar y retroceder. "Es una lástima que tenga una reunión en solo unos minutos, de lo contrario te estrangularía con mi polla. ¡Asegúrate de que el nuevo envío llegue a mí a tiempo, o TÚ serás el único al que culparé!"

"Sí, señor ..." Goryu respondió suavemente mientras se alejaba.


	18. Hellbleach9

Con toda honestidad, Yuuko nunca había pensado que volvería a ver a Ichigo Kurosaki.

La última vez que lo había hecho, él había sido poco más que un niño; ella misma solo tenía dieciocho años. Especialmente nunca había pensado que se vería obligada a realizar una operación de emergencia en él, pero aquí estaban.

Actualmente, la cabeza de naranja dormía tranquilamente en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos del Hospital General de Mochizuki. Ella había podido estabilizar su condición crítica justo a tiempo para evitar la falla de varios de sus órganos internos, y aunque él todavía estaba en la zona amarilla, Yuuko estaba bastante segura de que lo superaría. Solo tomaría tiempo.

Después de que la cirugía concluyó, ella le había ordenado a Miki que informara al TPF sobre el paradero del joven. Su historia de portada era que varios civiles habían encontrado el cuerpo de Ichigo y habían contactado al hospital. Al parecer, la policía lo había comprado, y justo hoy había recibido algunas visitas en forma de un francés de pelo largo y el detective Suzue.

Levantando la vista del portapapeles en sus manos, los ojos tetona del doctor viajaron a la mujer sentada al lado de la cama de Ichigo.

Desde que había salido de la cirugía, Hitsugi se había negado absolutamente a dejar el lado del niño. Era bastante obvio que la culpa estaba carcomiendo su interior como un parásito voraz, y aunque Yuuko realmente no podía culparla por sentirse así, al final no le haría ningún bien a nadie. Ninguno de ellos podría haber esperado que estuvieran peleando con él todo el tiempo.

"Deberías descansar un poco", le aconsejó a su subordinado.

Hitsugi simplemente dejó escapar un sonido patético mezclado entre una risa y un sollozo. "¿Cómo podría intentarlo? Nunca podría dormirme sabiendo que soy yo quien lo puso aquí ..."

Yuuko negó con la cabeza. "Soy tan culpable de sus lesiones, Sayo; no puedes hacer esto solo contra ti".

Hitsugi se atragantó. "Un poco difícil no ..."

Apoyando suavemente una mano en el hombro de la bluenette, el médico bien dotado intentó tranquilizarla. "Siempre ha sido un hombre joven y fuerte; pude ver eso incluso cuando lo conocí hace tantos años. Tengo la plena confianza de que él lo logrará al final".

Cerrando los ojos, Sayo le dio un apretón firme a la mano del joven inconsciente. Ciertamente esperaba que Yuuko tuviera razón, o nunca sería capaz de perdonarse a sí misma ...

* * *

(Flashback: hace diez años; tres meses después de la muerte de Masaki Kurosaki)

"¿Papá? Tengo hambre".

"Estoy seguro de que podremos encontrarte un bocadillo cuando lleguemos, Yuzu", le aseguró Isshin a su hija. "Solo unos minutos más, lo prometo".

La niña de cuatro años hizo un puchero, pero permaneció en silencio de todos modos. Ella compartió el asiento trasero del auto con su hermana gemela Karin y su hermano mayor Ichigo. Los hermanos Kurosaki se vieron obligados a acompañar a su padre a la ciudad de Tobioka por el hecho de que no había podido encontrarles una niñera a tiempo, pero les había prometido que si se comportaban bien, los sacaría a comer una vez más tarde. Los negocios en el hospital habían concluido.

Lanzando una breve mirada en el espejo retrovisor a sus hijos, Isshin sonrió. Realmente eran buenos niños; Podía ver mucho de Masaki en ellos con cada día que pasaba.

Al salir de la carretera principal, el hombre de cabello oscuro se estacionó en el estacionamiento del Hospital General Mochizuki. Habían pasado un número considerable de años desde que había oído hablar de Ol 'Masamune, así que cuando recibió una llamada telefónica el día anterior de su viejo amigo y le pidió que fuera a la ciudad de Tobioka lo antes posible, Isshin definitivamente se sorprendió. .

El tono del hombre había sonado gravemente grave, e incluso había dicho que no era seguro hablar de lo que quería por teléfono.

Después de unos minutos de buscar un lugar de estacionamiento adecuado, Isshin finalmente detuvo el auto. Dándose la vuelta en su asiento, miró a sus hijos con una expresión seria. "¿Ustedes recuerdan las reglas?"

Ichigo asintió. "Tómense las manos afuera y quédense donde puedan vernos a menos que haya alguien más allí".

El ex Capitán sonrió y extendió la mano para revolver el cabello de su hijo, para molestia del niño de ocho años. "¡Atta boy! Muy bien, entonces, vámonos".

Después de sacar a los gemelos de sus asientos, la familia Kurosaki caminó de la mano por el estacionamiento hacia la entrada del edificio principal. Al atravesar las puertas automáticas deslizantes, que Yuzu y Karin encontraron increíblemente interesantes, Isshin hizo pasar a sus hijos y se acercó a la recepción.

Al ver claramente a la recepcionista, el ex Capitán no pudo evitar resoplar con diversión. ¡Apenas tenía diecisiete años!

La chica de cabello rubio levantó la vista de su computadora y miró a la familia Kurosaki con una sonrisa educada. "Buenos días, mi nombre es Fiona Ran Winchester; ¿cómo puedo ser de ayuda?"

"Soy Isshin Kurosaki; Masamune Mochizuki me llamó ayer y me pidió que viniera lo antes posible", respondió con una sonrisa.

Mirando de nuevo a su computadora, Fiona tecleó unas cuantas teclas antes de asentir. "Ah, sí, señor Kurosaki ... el doctor Mochizuki lo está esperando en el sexto piso. Me encantaría mostrarle el camino".

"Está bien, creo que puedo encontrarlo", sonrió el hombre de cabello oscuro, antes de arrastrar su grupo de niños hacia el ascensor. Ichigo simplemente se tomó todo con calma, pero Yuzu e incluso Karin empezaron a quejarse de querer un bocadillo. Mejor acabar con esto lo antes posible ... nadie quería estar presente para una doble rabieta.

En el ascensor hasta su destino, la familia Kurosaki salió y fueron recibidos casi de inmediato por dos personas. Uno era un hombre con el pelo largo y canoso que le llegaba a los hombros, y el otro era una mujer joven de cabello castaño que parecía estar en algún lugar en su adolescencia.

"Isshin, ha sido demasiado largo; gracias por venir con tan poco tiempo de aviso", sonrió el hombre, extendiendo la mano para darle la mano al patriarca. "Sentí mucho lo de Masaki ..."

Isshin le devolvió el gesto con una solemne sonrisa. "Te lo agradezco, Masamune ... Lamento escuchar sobre tu hijo también".

El otro hombre asintió severamente antes de volverse hacia los niños. "¿Y quiénes son estos jóvenes?"

La triste sonrisa del ex capitán se transformó rápidamente en una llena de orgullo. "¡Permíteme presentarte la próxima generación de Kurosakis! Mi hijo es Ichigo; ¡no dejes que su adorable y pequeño ceño te engañe, realmente tiene un corazón de oro!"

Ignorando el grito de indignación de la cabeza de naranja, el hombre tonto continuó con las presentaciones. "Y estas dos encantadoras damas son Yuzu y Karin. ¡Dudo que alguna vez encuentres a alguien más dulce que Yuzu, y creo que Karin está en camino de convertirse en la mejor jugadora de fútbol que este mundo haya visto!"

Ambas chicas se sonrojaron incómodamente y se escondieron detrás de las piernas de su padre. Ichigo simplemente se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

La joven que acompañaba a Mochizuki rió suavemente y dio un paso adelante para presentarse a los niños. "Hola, mi nombre es Yuuko Sagiri; esos son algunos nombres encantadores que todos ustedes tienen".

Yuzu y Karin recompensaron sus esfuerzos con pequeñas sonrisas tímidas, mientras que Ichigo se volvió de un tono rojo que recuerda su tocayo.

Poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Isshin, Mochizuki comenzó a alejarlo. "No te preocupes, cuando me informaste de la posibilidad de que tus hijos te acompañaran, me tomé la libertad de pedirle a Yuuko que los vigilara. Todos en el Barrio de Niños la adoran; ella los cuidará muy bien. "

Echando una última mirada por encima del hombro, las dudas de Isshin se aplastaron de inmediato al ver que Yuzu contaba una historia u otra al joven doctor, con Yuuko asintiendo junto con una sonrisa paciente que adornaba su rostro. Karin estaba parada justo al lado de su hermana, mientras que Ichigo estaba un poco a un lado.

Estarían perfectamente bien a su cuidado.

Volviendo a su compañero médico, Isshin levantó una ceja curiosa. "Espero que me perdonen por sonar indeciso, pero ¿de qué se trata todo esto? No he tenido noticias tuyas en más de trece años, y cuando finalmente lo hago, se trata de algo tan serio que ni siquiera podíamos hablar. por teléfono ".

Mochizuki suspiró. "¿Recuerdas el virus D99?"

Isshin se congeló antes de girarse hacia su viejo amigo con una expresión de horror. "Dime que no ..."

El hombre mayor sacudió la cabeza. "No, por supuesto que no, pero parece que no todo fue destruido como originalmente pensamos".

Al llegar a una puerta, el médico jefe tecleó una serie de dígitos en el teclado. La puerta se abrió y ambos hombres entraron en una oscura sala de observación. La pared del fondo estaba compuesta casi completamente de vidrio de un solo sentido, y se veía una sala de examen aparentemente normal. Sentada en la cama en el centro de esa habitación había una niña, que tenía los brazos alrededor de las rodillas y un conejo de peluche bien sujeto.

"Como saben, el D99, cuando se administra en la dosis adecuada, le brinda a su huésped una fuerza física incomparable y capacidades regenerativas inhumanas", comenzó Mochizuki. "Desafortunadamente, también eventualmente hace que dicho huésped se vuelva completamente loco. Esta niña tiene tres veces la cantidad recomendada que fluye a través de su sistema, y nunca fue administrada con el antídoto".

La mandíbula de Isshin se abrió. "¡¿Cómo diablos sigue viva ?!"

Su amigo negó con la cabeza. "No tengo la menor idea; tal vez ella posee una mutación genética capaz de suprimir la mayoría de los efectos negativos del virus. Sé que conoces bien la Etiqueta Negra, así que simplemente haré lo posible. Yuuko, junto con uno de mis otros agentes fue asignado a investigar un almacén abandonado después de que llegaron informes de actividad sospechosa en el área. Lo que encontraron allí fue mucho más allá de lo que esperábamos ".

Isshin permaneció en silencio, lo que Mochizuki tomó como una señal para continuar.

"Había un laboratorio subterráneo debajo de la instalación, y estaba completamente lleno de cadáveres nuevos. Después de revisar los archivos que descubrieron, mi equipo llegó a la conclusión de que las personas fallecidas habían sido científicos realizando experimentos con muestras recuperadas del D99. En su fuera del complejo, Yuuko fue atacado por el único sujeto de prueba sobreviviente ".

"La niña", supuso Isshin, mirando a través del cristal al adolescente en la habitación contigua.

"De hecho," confirmó Mochizuki. "Se produjo un breve conflicto, y Yuuko hirió gravemente a la niña al final. La única razón por la que todavía está viva en este momento es por la amabilidad y culpa de mi protegida. No recuerda nada de lo que sucedió antes de su operación, pero es frecuente Pesadillas que indican recuerdos reprimidos ".

El ex capitán frunció el ceño. "¿Qué edad tiene ella?"

"Sólo catorce".

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Isshin tuvo que mantener visiblemente controlada su ira. Estaba absolutamente horrorizado de que hubiera personas en el mundo que someterían a alguien tan joven a lo que finalmente fue una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Por supuesto, la niña todavía estaba muy viva, pero en base a lo que él sabía sobre D99, siempre habría una posibilidad de que pudiera salir disparada y entrar en una furia psicótica.

Si eso sucediera, lamentablemente tendría que ser menospreciada.

Volviéndose a su amigo, el patriarca Kurosaki levantó una ceja. "Todo esto es extremadamente desafortunado, y desearía que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para ayudarla, pero aún no me has dicho exactamente por qué estoy aquí ..."

"En realidad, no es algo que se pueda hacer por ella. Tanto Yuko y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que para que se recupere correctamente, se debe permitir que recuperarse en un entorno menos estresante. Los dos sabemos que los niños encuentran los hospitales incómodo, y sinceramente dudo que esta chica haya experimentado la vida con una familia normal, por eso te llamé ", respondió Mochizuki.

"¿Quieres que la lleve de vuelta a la ciudad de Karakura?" Isshin se quedó boquiabierto. No era necesariamente una mala idea, pero estaba un poco preocupado por la seguridad de sus hijos. Por otra parte, él podría detenerla fácilmente si alguna vez se volvía loca con poco más que un movimiento de su dedo. Kisuke y Yoruichi también vivían cerca ...

"Me doy cuenta de que esto es mucho para pedirte", admitió Mochizuki, "pero no hay nadie más en quien confíe con un tema tan delicado. Además, aunque tus propios hijos son mucho más pequeños, podría ser bueno para ella serlo. Alrededor de alguien relativamente cercano a su edad como Ichigo ".

El ex capitán permaneció en silencio durante varios minutos antes de dejar escapar un suspiro. "Déjame hablar con ella solo primero, y luego lo consideraré ..."

El hombre mayor buscó en su chaqueta y le entregó una tarjeta de acceso. "Esto te llevará a su habitación".

Al aceptar la tarjeta, Isshin salió de la sala de observación y se preparó para entrar en la sala de examen, solo para detenerse justo antes de escanear la tarjeta. No pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado por su vacilación; Masaki probablemente ya habría adoptado legalmente a la niña y le habría dado la bienvenida de todo corazón a la familia. Lo menos que podía hacer era darle una oportunidad.

Lentamente abriendo la puerta para no asustarla, Isshin entró en la habitación y se acercó con cuidado a la cama.

La chica se estremeció cuando la puerta se cerró con un clic, pero de lo contrario ella no reconoció su presencia en lo más mínimo.

"Ese es un bonito conejo que tienes ahí", dijo con una sonrisa, "¿tiene nombre?"

Vio que sus ojos miraban brevemente al animal de peluche, pero aun así no recibió una respuesta.

"Un poco tímida, ¿eh? Está bien, mi hija Yuzu es exactamente la misma cuando se trata de conocer gente nueva. Bueno, tal vez no todo el tiempo, pero todavía es bastante tímida con los extraños". Si la chica no estaba dispuesta a hablar por el momento, Isshin hablaría por ella. Era importante hacerle saber que él era alguien con quien ella podía sentirse cómoda simplemente estando cerca de él. Actuar casual fue el componente clave para eso. "Supongo que probablemente debería presentarme, ¿eh? Mi nombre es Isshin Kurosaki, ¡un placer conocerte!"

Aunque su tono era amigable y excitado, mantuvo su voz por debajo de cierto volumen. Él no quería darle ninguna razón para estar más asustada de lo que ella ya estaba.

"Haruka ..."

Isshin parpadeó. Wow, eso fue más fácil de lo que él pensó que sería. "Lo siento cariño, ¿qué dijiste?"

La niña levantó la vista tentativamente y extendió su conejo. "Su nombre es Haruka", repitió suavemente.

"¿Oh? Bueno, entonces señorita Haruka, me disculpo por suponer que eras un hombre; es un placer conocerla", sonrió el ex capitán, extendiendo la mano con cuidado para sacudir la pata de terciopelo del animal de peluche.

La niña sonrió ante eso.

"¿Y qué, si puedo preguntar, es tu nombre?" preguntó él, girándola.

"Sayo ... Sayo Hitsugi ..."

"Bueno, ¡ese es uno de los nombres más hermosos que he escuchado! ¡Es un placer conocerte también, Sayo!" Isshin sonrió ampliamente.

Sayo se puso roja como un tomate y se retorció en la cama, pero la sonrisa cada vez más amplia en su rostro dejó en claro que apreciaba los elogios.

Levantando una silla junto a la cama, Isshin miró alrededor de la habitación. "No parece muy divertido aquí ... ¿están Haruka y tú divirtiéndose?"

Sayo hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza. "No, lo odiamos aquí. La buena dama con cabello castaño viene a jugar con nosotros a veces, pero el viejo dice que tiene otras cosas que necesita hacer ..."

El ex capitán resopló. Sin duda, la "buena dama" era Yuuko y el "viejo" era Mochizuki. "¿Qué tipo de juegos te gusta jugar?" preguntó.

"Pretenden cosas principalmente", respondió la chica de cabello azul. "Y me gusta hacer dibujos".

"¿En serio? ¡A mis hijas también les encantan esas cosas!" Isshin sonrió. "Ellos arrastran a su hermano mayor a sus juegos todo el tiempo; recuerdo una vez que entré con ellos en una fiesta de té, e Ichigo estaba cubierto casi de pies a cabeza con maquillaje".

Sayo se rio. "¡Eso suena divertido!"

El hombre de cabello oscuro también se rió. "Oye ... ¿quieres conocerlos?"

Su risa cesó e inmediatamente se congeló. "¿M-reunirse con ellos ...?"

"¡Claro! Te amarán, lo prometo; diablos, Ichigo podría terminar amándote demasiado, ya que eres tan bonita".

El sonrojo de Sayo volvió una vez más, y ella se retorció un poco incómoda. "Estás seguro…?"

"Positivo; vamos a presentarte", ofreció Isshin, extendiendo una mano.

El bluenette miró en silencio el apéndice extendido durante unos buenos tres minutos antes de aceptarlo lentamente con un gesto vacilante. El ex Capitán la ayudó suavemente a salir de la cama antes de conducirla hacia la puerta.

Mochizuki los estaba esperando afuera. "Estoy impresionado", dijo, ignorando cuando Sayo le sacó la lengua. "La única persona que ha podido lograr que se abra tanto hasta ahora ha sido Yuuko".

"Bueno, quizás eso se deba a que en realidad la trata como a una niña", gruñó el patriarca de Kurosaki.

Guiando su nueva carga por el pasillo hacia la sala de espera, el corazón de Isshin se calentó inmediatamente al ver que Yuuko leía a sus hijos un libro de cuentos. Yuzu estaba sentada directamente en su regazo, escuchando con gran atención. Karin se sentó en la silla a su izquierda, apoyándose dormida en su brazo. Ichigo estaba colocado en el suelo, y aunque parecía aburrido como un infierno, Isshin sabía que sufriría con cada historia de princesas en la Tierra si eso haría felices a sus hermanitas.

"Miss me kiddos?" Preguntó, anunciando su presencia.

Yuzu y Karin levantaron la vista como uno, antes de salir inmediatamente de sus respectivos asientos para abrazar las piernas de su padre. "¡Papi!"

La reacción de Ichigo fue mucho más tenue, y miró a la adolescente que sostenía la mano de su padre con cierta cautela.

Riendo bulliciosamente y dándole una mirada agradecida a Yuuko, Isshin se agachó y se preparó para las presentaciones. "Yuzu, Karin, Ichigo, quiero que conozcan a Sayo. Ella no tiene una mamá o un papá, así que quiero que todos sean muy amables con ella. Ella se quedará con nosotros por un tiempo".

Sus hijas se volvieron para inspeccionar al recién llegado, que estaba inquieto bajo su mirada. Finalmente, Yuzu dio un paso adelante y le ofreció una amplia sonrisa. "Me gusta tu conejito!"

Una pequeña sonrisa se deslizó lentamente por la cara de Sayo, y ella levantó su animal de peluche. "Gracias, su nombre es Haruka".

Cuando los niños comenzaron a conversar, Isshin se levantó. "¿Supongo que esto significa que aceptas mi pedido?" Mochizuki preguntó desde su lado.

"Sí, supongo que sí", respondió el ex capitán con una cariñosa sonrisa. Mirando hacia atrás para observar a los niños, se divirtió al ver a su hijo hablando tímidamente con Sayo, quien a su vez parecía hacerle muchas preguntas. A pesar de la diferencia de seis años entre ambos, ya podía decir que iban a acercarse con el tiempo.

¡Tendría nietos para arruinar un día, maldita sea!

* * *

El viaje de regreso a Karakura Town fue, en una palabra, pacífico.

Al salir del hospital, Isshin había llevado al grupo de niños a comer algo como había prometido. Después de eso, habían ido de compras para elegir varios pares de ropa para Sayo. La joven se había cambiado de su bata de hospital monótona a un vestido púrpura con volantes que se detenía varias pulgadas debajo de sus rodillas. Retirarían el resto de sus necesidades una vez que llegaran a casa.

La chica de pelo azul vio pasar el paisaje con absoluta fascinación. Esto fue con toda probabilidad la primera vez que se le permitió viajar al aire libre, lo que implicaba estar encerrada en el hospital todo el tiempo. Isshin dudaba sinceramente de que su vida anterior como sujeto de prueba también le había brindado algún consuelo tradicional.

Una vez que llegaron a casa, el ex Capitán instruyó a sus hijas para que les mostraran a su nuevo invitado mientras tenía una breve charla con Ichigo. "Por el momento, tú y yo vamos a acampar juntos en la sala de estar", dijo. "No te importa si Sayo usa tu habitación, ¿verdad?"

El pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza. "No mientras ella no se meta con mis cosas ..."

Isshin se rió y revolvió el cabello de su hijo, antes de arrastrarlo a la casa.

Los gemelos ya le mostraban a la bluenette su habitación compartida con extrema seriedad. Que se sepa que casi todos los niños pequeños tenían el deseo instintivo de tratar de impresionar a los niños mayores.

Mientras Ichigo sacaba lo que él pensaba que necesitaría para salir de su habitación y bajar al estudio, Isshin le informó a Sayo de sus arreglos para dormir. Aunque parecía un poco avergonzada por el hecho de que estaría durmiendo en la cama de un niño, aceptó las condiciones sin ningún tipo de queja.

Cuando todos se acomodaron, el patriarca de Kurosaki levantó una ceja. "Entonces, ¿qué creen ustedes que deberíamos hacer para darle la bienvenida a Sayo a la familia?"

La mano de Yuzu se disparó rápidamente en el aire. "Oh, oh!"

"¿Si cariño?"

"¡Vamos por un helado!"

Isshin ordenó. Qué típico de su hija obsesionada con el azúcar es inventar una excusa para saciar sus antojos. "Se está haciendo demasiado tarde para salir a tomar un helado".

Yuzu hizo un puchero, y Karin levantó la mano. "¿Podemos ver una película y comer palomitas de maíz?"

El ex capitán sonrió. "Ahora eso es algo que definitivamente podemos hacer".

Las chicas aplaudieron, e Ichigo simplemente sonrió.

Moviéndose hacia la cocina, Isshin llamó por última vez por encima del hombro. "Comenzaré a hacer las palomitas de maíz, entonces ¿por qué no escogen una película?"

Los gemelos llevaron a su nuevo amigo y hermano mayor a su gabinete lleno de cintas VHS, y rápidamente comenzaron a debatir sobre qué elegir. "¡Quiero ver a la Sirenita!" Yuzu declaró.

Karin le sacó la lengua. "¡Miramos esa película sissy todo el tiempo! ¡Vamos a ver el Libro de la Selva!"

Ambas chicas se giraron hacia Ichigo, quien se estremeció ante la repentina atención. "¿Qué USTEDquiere ver Ichi-nii ?!"

Dicha cabeza naranja simplemente se encogió de hombros. "Realmente no me importa, estoy bien con lo que sea que quieran elegir".

Los dos niños de cuatro años gruñeron y compartieron una mirada antes de dirigirse a su nuevo compañero de casa. "¿Qué hay de ti Sayo-nee? ¿Qué quieres ver?" Preguntó Karin.

La chica de pelo azul se retorció un poco bajo sus intensas miradas, pero sin embargo se inclinó para inspeccionar las películas elegidas. "Realmente no sé ... ¿puedes decirme de qué se trata?"

Bien podría haber dicho que no sabía qué era la luna.

"Qaaaaat?" Yuzu chilló, completamente escandalizado. "¿Nunca has oído hablar de La Sirenita o el Libro de la Selva?"

La bluenette se encogió, pero se relajó un poco cuando Ichigo le puso una mano reconfortante en el hombro. "Um, no, no ... las personas del hospital nunca me dejaron ver películas ..."

Las gemelas la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos durante varios largos segundos antes de romperse simultáneamente y casi tirándose a la chica mayor nerviosa.

"¡Pobre Sayo-nee!" Karin gimió, envolviendo sus brazos firmemente alrededor de la cintura de su nuevo amigo. "¡Es decir, los médicos nunca te dejan ver películas de Disney!"

"No te preocupes Sayo-nee!" Yuzu le aseguró histéricamente, "¡Nos aseguraremos de que te pongas al día!"

Completamente desconcertado, Sayo lanzó una mirada cautelosa en dirección a Ichigo. El chico de cabello naranja simplemente se encogió de hombros en respuesta. " REALMENTE les gustan las películas de Disney". Rápidamente recuperándose, los gemelos llevaron la bluenette al gabinete de la película y se lanzaron a las descripciones completas de sus películas favoritas.

"¡La Sirenita es la mejor película de todos los tiempos!" Yuzu exclamó con entusiasmo. "Se trata de una sirena llamada Ariel que se enamora de un apuesto príncipe, pero su papá no quiere que estén juntos. ¡Entonces una malvada calamar convierte a Ariel en una persona, y ella se encuentra con el príncipe! Resulta que ella está maldita, ¡y ella y el príncipe terminan peleando con la calamar! ¡Es tan increíble y romántico! "

Karin amordazó y sacudió la cabeza, empujando su película elegida en la cara de Sayo. "No escuche a su Sayo-nee, el libro de la selva es la verdadera ! Mejor película de la historia! Se trata de un niño que se aumenta en los animales y vive en la selva, y sus mejores amigos son una pantera y un oso Luchan monos una vez, y luego luchan contra un tigre malvado ".

Tomando cada película en la mano, el bluenette miró de un lado a otro durante varios minutos antes de finalmente tomar una decisión. "¿Podemos ver la Sirenita hoy? Prometo que veremos el Libro de la Selva mañana".

Yuzu soltó un grito de alegría y, aunque Karin hizo un puchero momentáneamente, finalmente se animó.

Ichigo se acercó y tomó la película de la mano de Sayo y la puso en el reproductor VHS. En el mismo momento exacto, Isshin regresó de la cocina con un tazón lleno de mantequilla y deliciosas palomitas de maíz.

"Entonces, ¿qué estamos viendo?" preguntó, sentándose junto a su hijo en el sofá. Sayo estaba acurrucado en una manta al otro lado de Ichigo, mientras que Karin y Yuzu compartían una silla cómoda.

"La Sirenita", respondió el niño de ocho años con un pequeño suspiro.

Isshin hizo una pequeña mueca, pero se aseguró de poner una cara feliz por sus hijas. No era que no le gustara necesariamente esta película, pero verla casi todos los días en repetición había asegurado que no estaba compitiendo exactamente para que comenzara a reproducirse nuevamente. "Maravilloso ..." murmuró sarcásticamente. Ichigo se echó a reír y agarró un puñado de palomitas de maíz, que luego procedió a compartir con Sayo.

El ex capitán sonrió.

Je ... que lindo.

La noche fue casi como se esperaba. Las chicas, incluyendo a Sayo, estaban completamente pegadas a la pantalla; se rieron cuando Ariel se encontró con el príncipe Eric por primera vez, y se escondieron detrás de sus mantas cuando Ursula hizo su aparición. Se rieron cuando Flounder y Sebastian quedaron atrapados en sus diversas travesuras, e hicieron todo lo posible para cantar junto a los diversos números musicales.

Cuando 'Kiss the Girl' comenzó a jugar, Isshin no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada de reojo. Ichigo y Sayo fueron presionados hombro con hombro, completamente absortos en la película. El ex capitán sonrió; dudaba sinceramente que los dos fueran conscientes de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro.

Yuzu y Karin se alegraron alegremente cuando Ariel y Eric se casaron, e incluso Sayo soltó una risita de emoción. Fue agradable ver a la chica realmente disfrutando y actuando como una niña normal, especialmente después de todo lo que aparentemente había pasado.

La película finalmente concluyó, y el patriarca de Kurosaki se volvió para mirar el reloj en la pared.

9:15 pm

"Bien, entonces, es hora de que los Rugrats se vayan a la cama", anunció, agarrando el control remoto y apagando el televisor.

Yuzu y Karin soltaron gemidos de protesta, pero sus amplios bostezos y ojos llorosos hicieron que su agotamiento fuera extremadamente evidente. Recogiendo a sus hijas, Isshin las llevó escaleras arriba a su habitación, donde él se tomó el tiempo de meterlas a ambas y desearles dulces sueños.

Sayo e Ichigo lo esperaban en el pasillo.

"Bueno, como dije antes, ocuparás la habitación de Ichigo durante tu estancia con nosotros", dijo el hombre, dirigiendo sus palabras a la bluenette. Dicha niña dirigió una mirada nerviosa en dirección a Ichigo, pero su falta de hostilidad y su absoluta impasibilidad parecieron mitigar sus temores. Agarrando a Haruka contra su pecho, Sayo avanzó por el pasillo hasta sus habitaciones designadas.

"Espera ahí azul".

Haciendo una pausa, se volvió para darle a Isshin una mirada confundida.

El ex capitán le estaba enviando a su hijo una sonrisa satisfecha. "Bueno, Ichigo? ¿No tienes algo que quieras decirle a Sayo aquí?"

Desde la base de su cuello hasta las raíces de su cabello, el joven se volvió de un tono rojo verdaderamente notable. Lo más probable es que empiece a desahogarse en cualquier momento ...

"G-Buenas noches Sayo ..." el niño de ocho años murmuró por lo bajo.

El ceño confuso de la niña de cabello azul se transformó en una sonrisa beatífica, causando que la cara del niño Kurosaki se ilumine aún más. "¡Buenas noches, Ichigo! ¡Buenas noches, señor Kurosaki, gracias por dejarme quedarme aquí!"

Con eso, giró sobre sus talones y desapareció en su habitación temporal.

Isshin soltó una carcajada y revolvió el cabello de su hijo. "Oh sí, definitivamente te gusta ella".

"Cállate…" gruñó Ichigo.

* * *

Sucedió como siempre sucedió ...

Ichigo no soñaba muy a menudo en estos días, pero cuando lo hizo, fue lo mismo una y otra vez.

La niña se convirtió en un monstruo ...

Su madre gritó su nombre y se movió para protegerlo ...

La sangre salpicó la hierba ...

Los ojos marrones se abrieron de golpe, y el niño de ocho años se levantó de su posición para dormir en la gran silla. Soltando una serie de respiraciones rápidas y temblorosas, Ichigo levantó una mano para limpiarse la humedad de los ojos. Cada vez que soñaba, siempre soñaba lo mismo. Y siempre terminaba de la misma manera ...

Con una mirada traicionada grabada permanentemente en el rostro de su madre mientras su cuerpo sin vida caía al suelo.

"Lo siento mamá", gimió, deseando que las lágrimas no cayeran.

Un suave sonido de repente llamó su atención, y con su curiosidad superándole, Ichigo decidió investigar la fuente. Siguiendo el ruido de arriba, se sorprendió al identificarlo como un sollozo amortiguado. Eso inmediatamente descartó cualquier posibilidad de que viniera de Karin o Yuzu. Cuando los gemelos lloraron, lloraron y se aseguraron de informar a todo el mundo en los alrededores. Pero no, el tipo de llanto que escuchaba ahora sonaba como si intentara ser reprimido.

Sayo ...

Lentamente acercándose a la puerta de su habitación usurpada, la cabeza de naranja golpeó tentativamente el marco de madera. El llanto en el interior se volvió un poco enganchado, y se transformó en hipo silencioso. Muy pronto, el sonido de los pies sobre la alfombra se hizo audible, y la puerta se abrió silenciosamente para revelar los ojos hinchados y la nariz húmeda del residente más nuevo de la casa Kurosaki.

"¿S-Sí ...?" preguntó la bluenette vacilante.

Ichigo frunció el ceño; ella casi sonaba como si pensara que estaba en problemas. "¿Por qué estás llorando?" cuestionó, ignorando su propia pregunta, "¿Estás bien?"

Sayo se estremeció y rápidamente trató de despejar sus ojos de las lágrimas restantes. "E-estoy bien ... solo una pesadilla ..."

El ceño de Ichigo solo se profundizó. Debido a que pasó muchos años aprendiendo a descifrar si Tatsuki decía o no la verdad o si inventaba algún tipo de aventura fantástica, había desarrollado una habilidad bastante buena para saber si alguien estaba mintiendo o no. Y Sayo definitivamente estaba mintiendo.

"Mi mamá solía decirme que estar triste solo empeoraba las cosas ..." dijo. "Pero, si estás triste con alguien más, es posible que puedan mejorarlo".

Los ojos de la niña mayor se ensancharon ligeramente, y después de unos minutos abrió la puerta el resto del camino. Al entrar en la habitación, Ichigo vio de inmediato que las mantas eran un desastre absoluto, enredados y revueltos como los de nadie. Las sábanas también estaban revueltas; ella realmente debe haber estado dando vueltas.

Sentada en el colchón, con Sayo haciendo lo mismo a su lado, la cabeza naranja se volvió para mirarla. "¿Quieres hablar de eso?" preguntó gentilmente.

Dejando escapar un suspiro tembloroso, el niño de catorce años apretó las sábanas en un agarre parecido a un vicio. "Nunca puedo recordar mucho ... solo sé que había personas que me lastimaban. Me clavaban agujas en los brazos y la espalda, y luego me golpeaban con algún tipo de palo eléctrico. Cuando se enojaban o no lo hacía algo como ellos querían que me golpearan muy fuerte ... me dolió mucho ... "

Con las sombras de la habitación oscureciendo su rostro, Ichigo no pudo ver sus rasgos. Por eso se sorprendió un poco cuando ella se volvió para mirarlo, con lágrimas calientes rodando una vez más por sus mejillas.

"Si fue solo un sueño", sollozó, "¿por qué el dolor siempre se siente tan real?"

Tragando el nudo que se había acumulado en su garganta, Ichigo trató de encontrar una respuesta apropiada. Esto era muy diferente de todas las veces que se había visto obligado a consolar a sus hermanitas después de que rasparon una rodilla o se golpearan el codo en el borde de una mesa. Su padre le había dicho que Sayo había pasado por momentos realmente difíciles, y que Karin y Yuzu serían demasiado jóvenes para entender. Mirando hacia atrás a los ojos desesperadamente suplicantes de su nuevo amigo, comenzó a hablar lentamente.

"Mi madre murió hace no mucho tiempo ... y cuando lo hizo, me sentí realmente muy triste. Pensé que era culpa mía que ella muriera y me culpé a mí misma. Entonces, un día, mi padre me dijo que no lo haría. hacer cualquier bien para seguir llorando por algo que no se puede cambiar ... "

Haciendo una breve pausa para captar la reacción de Sayo, vio que ella parecía un poco confundida, pero seguía escuchando con atención. Así que, continuó. "También me dijo que dependíamos de nosotros dos seguir cuidando a mis hermanitas, y sin una mamá, tendría que ser más fuerte para ayudar a protegerlas; porque eso es lo que hacen los hermanos mayores".

Sus ojos se endurecieron repentinamente, Ichigo fijó la bluenette con una mirada tan intensa que le quitó el aliento brevemente. "No sé cuánto tiempo vas a vivir con nosotros, pero mientras lo estés, también te convierta en tu familia. Y prometo que un día me volveré lo suficientemente fuerte para que tú y mis hermanas nunca tengan que llorar". otra vez…"

Los ojos de Sayo se abrieron ante la absoluta convicción en la voz de la cabeza de naranja. Para alguien tan joven, era increíblemente maduro y responsable. Pero como él dijo, tenía personas a quienes cuidar, y ya no podía permitirse actuar como un niño pequeño.

Rompiendo en una sonrisa acuosa, Sayo se lanzó hacia adelante y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del chico más joven en un agradecido abrazo. "Gracias, Ichigo ..." susurró ella, enterrando su rostro en su cabello.

"Je, je ... uh, sí ... ¡no me lo menciones!" Respondió, aturdido, rompiendo su máscara madura de hombre fresco y volviéndose de un tono casi atómico de rojo.

Fuera de la puerta de la habitación, Isshin sonrió suavemente antes de girarse y bajar las escaleras.

* * *

Los siguientes días después de la llegada inicial de Sayo se dedicaron simplemente a permitirle establecerse.

Vio dibujos animados con el resto de los niños de Kurosaki durante la mañana, jugó con ellos durante la tarde y se acomodó en el sofá con ellos por la noche para ver películas. Isshin estaba realmente sorprendida de lo normal que estaba actuando y de lo bien que parecía estar adaptándose. Por supuesto, ella todavía tenía pesadillas después de irse a dormir, pero Ichigo la oiría y subiría para hablar con ella, o bien se escabulliría silenciosamente para despertarlo.

Bueno, al menos ella pensó que estaba a escondidas.

Pasar varias décadas abriéndose camino hasta llegar al rango de capitán de Soul Reaper le había dado a Isshin un sentido verdaderamente notable. Como tal, fue casi dolorosamente fácil lo bien que pudo decir cuando su hijo o su nuevo invitado se estaba arrastrando por la noche.

De todos modos, fue bueno para los dos. Ichigo necesitaba que alguien se olvidara de Masaki, y Sayo necesitaba que alguien simplemente estuviera allí para ella. Honestamente fue una situación de ganar-ganar en su opinión.

Una mañana, mientras todos los niños comían sus diversos cereales rellenos de azúcar, sonó el teléfono de Isshin. El hombre barbudo contestó con su estilo enérgico típico, recogiéndolo con un espectacular adorno para entretener a los miembros más jóvenes de la casa. "¡Gracias por llamar a la Clínica Kurosaki, donde los precios son baratos y los resultados son aún mejores! ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo hoy?"

" Bueno, podrías empezar por conseguir tu trasero aquí. Necesitamos hablar".

Su sonrisa fue rápidamente reemplazada por una mirada de absoluta seriedad, Isshin se giró para asegurarse de que los niños estuvieran ocupados con los ThunderCats antes de poner su mano sobre el teléfono y silenciar su voz. "Kisuke? Cuál es el trato, nunca llamas ..."

" Y la razón por la que llamo ahora requiere de tu conocimiento y atención inmediatos", dijo el exiliado Capitán al otro lado de la línea con sarcasmo. "Mire, pido disculpas si está ocupado y llama con tan poco tiempo de aviso, pero realmente necesitamos hablar".

Suspirando, Isshin tamborileaba su mano libre sobre la mesa. "¿Está Yoruichi ahí?"

" Uh, sí, ella está aquí ... pero no veo cómo-"

"También voy a traer a los niños, nos vemos en un momento", interrumpió el patriarca de Kurosaki, y antes de que Kisuke pudiera refutar o desafiar su declaración, colgó el teléfono rápidamente. Girándose para mirar a los niños, una vez más sonrió ampliamente. "Muy bien, pandilla, ¿quién está de pie por un día en la ciudad?"

Karin y Yuzu aplaudieron.

Sayo simplemente sonrió con entusiasmo e Ichigo sonrió de acuerdo.

Después de apagar la TV y cerrar la casa, la Kurosaki Gang plus one se dirigió hacia la Tienda Urahara. Tomando las manos de los gemelos, Isshin le había dicho descaradamente a su hijo y al nuevo huésped que tendrían que tomarse las manos, ya que todas estaban llenas. Por supuesto, lo decía como una broma, pero se sorprendió gratamente y se divirtió cuando se agarraron los dedos con torpeza.

En lo que respecta a los niños, el lugar de Kisuke era simplemente una tienda de dulces dirigida por un viejo amigo de la familia. Tessai adoraba absolutamente a Yuzu y Karin, pero nunca habían tenido el placer de conocer a Yoruichi. Incluso si resultara estar en su forma felina cuando llegaran, se encontraría en un gran encuentro.

A Yuzu le encantaba abrazar a cada gato con el que se encontraba.

Isshin sonrió al pensar en su amigo de ébano siendo arrastrado por un niño de cuatro años.

A medida que el grupo continuó hacia su destino, pasaron junto a otros residentes de Karakura en sus rutinas diarias. Más de unas pocas personas se detuvieron para elogiar lo adorables que eran las chicas, e incluso más se detuvieron para molestar a Ichigo y Sayo sobre cómo formaban una linda pareja. La cabeza de color naranja y la bluenette se tornaron brillantes tonos escarlata, pero sorprendentemente continuaron tomándose de las manos. Tal vez se debió al hecho de que Isshin y Masaki habían más que inculcado en la mente de su hijo la necesidad de tomar la mano de alguien mientras estaba afuera en la calle, o tal vez había algo más ...

Él lo envió totalmente.

Después de unos veinte minutos de caminata, finalmente llegaron a la tienda de Urahara, donde el hombre mismo los estaba esperando perezosamente en el porche delantero, agitando lentamente su abanico de papel en el aire.

"Bueno, bueno, si no son mis clientes favoritos ..." Kisuke sonrió, buscando en sus bolsillos mientras los gemelos se escapaban del agarre de su padre y corrían hacia él. Sacando dos caramelos, el ex Capitán rubio los cedió rápidamente a los voraces niños de cuatro años. Mirando por encima del hombro de Isshin, Kisuke le lanzó a Ichigo y Sayo una sonrisa perezosa. "Ayúdense a cualquier cosa dentro de los niños, está en la casa".

Mirando a su padre para pedirle permiso, que le dio, Ichigo hizo subir a su nuevo amigo por las escaleras y pasó la cortina de entrada hasta las profundidades de la tienda de dulces.

Yuzu y Karin ya se habían colocado en un par de lujosas sillas cuando la cabeza naranja y la bluenette eligieron los dulces deseados. Para sentirse cómodos, los dos niños mayores abrieron rápidamente los envoltorios y buscaron sus premios.

"Sooooo gooooooood ..." Sayo gimió dramáticamente, saboreando el sabor del chocolate derritiéndose en su boca.

"Me alegra que te guste", se rió una sedosa voz femenina.

Los cuatro niños se giraron justo a tiempo para ver a una mujer de piel oscura con cabello morado oscuro emergiendo detrás de la cortina que separa la tienda principal de los cuartos para dormir del personal. Llevaba un top naranja claro, con pantalones negros ajustados que le llegaban hasta los tobillos.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Preguntó Yuzu, siempre dispuesta a hacer un nuevo amigo.

Dándole a la niña una sonrisa complaciente, la mujer cruzó rápidamente la habitación y se agachó junto a la colección de jóvenes. "Mi nombre es Yoruichi, soy amigo del señor Urahara".

"¿Eres su novia?" Karin cuestionó con la boca llena de caramelo.

Tanto Ichigo como Sayo notaron que la mujer de piel de ébano se estremecía casi minuciosamente, antes de recuperar rápidamente su actitud agradable. "Ah, no ... no, no lo soy. Somos muy buenos amigos".

"Bueno, soy Karin", anunció orgullosamente la gemela de cabello oscuro, antes de señalar a su hermana. "Y ese es Yuzu".

Yoruichi se rió musicalmente. "Bueno, es un placer conocerlos a los dos; supuse que ambos eran princesas en base a lo bonita que eran".

Las gemelas se sonrojaron y comenzaron a balancearse tímidamente de lado a lado en sus asientos. Dirigiendo su sonrisa a Ichigo, cuyas mejillas se colorearon ligeramente ante la repentina atención, la mujer de cabello púrpura ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Y tú quién eres?"

"I-Ichigo ..."

Los ojos de Sayo se entrecerraron.

"Oh mi", Yoruichi bromeó. "Un nombre tan guapo para un joven igualmente guapo".

Ichigo se volvió aún más rojo, e intentó dirigir todo su enfoque de nuevo a la barra de caramelo en sus manos. Los ojos de la bluenette se estrecharon aún más, y tuvo que reprimir un gruñido cuando la mujer volvió los ojos en su dirección.

"¿Y cómo te llamas cariño?"

"Sayo," ella respondió secamente.

Alzando una ceja finamente manicurada, Yoruichi sonrió levemente divertido, haciendo que el bluenette se erizara aún más. "Bueno, ese es un hermoso nombre Sayo ... igual que tú".

El niño de catorce años simplemente resopló y se dio la vuelta. Sonriendo a sabiendas, Yoruichi se acomodó en el suelo y escuchó pacientemente mientras Yuzu comenzaba a parlotear sobre algo relacionado con los unicornios.

De vuelta afuera, Isshin y Kisuke estaban situados en un par de sillas de madera que daban a las calles. "Sé que ya no tienes la capacidad de sentir la Energía Espiritual a gran escala, así que solo quería hacerte consciente de esto después de recibir una confirmación concreta", el rubio comenzó con gravedad. "Hace tres meses, el mismo día que Masaki fue asesinada, apareció una presencia espiritual masiva en Londres, Inglaterra. No estaba segura en ese momento, ya que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo había sentido en persona, pero ahora estoy cien por ciento positivo de lo que fue la fuente ... "

"¿Alucard?" Isshin adivinó, esperando que estuviera equivocado.

Kisuke simplemente asintió.

Con su poder total liberado, se podría considerar que Alucard estaba casi al mismo nivel que Kenpachi Zaraki mientras este último todavía llevaba su parche en el ojo. Los capitanes Kyōraku, Ukitake y Unohana serían capaces de manejar fácilmente al Rey de la No-vida en una batalla uno contra uno, y el comandante comandante Yamamoto lo diezmaría completamente en cualquier tipo de confrontación. Sin embargo, lo que hizo al vampiro tan peligroso fue su habilidad para fortalecerse aún más con cada alma que consumía. En el momento de su transformación, Alucard apenas había sido tan poderoso como un teniente de alto nivel. Ahora, sin embargo, era fácilmente considerado uno de los seres más letales que residían permanentemente en el Mundo de los Vivos.

Soul Society esperaba que hubieran visto al último monstruo no muerto después de su encarcelamiento al final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, pero según Kisuke, quien casi nunca estaba equivocado, Alucard era libre de caminar sobre la Tierra una vez más.

Y había sido despertado el mismo día exacto de la muerte de Masaki ...

No había una posibilidad de bola de nieve en el infierno que fuera una mera coincidencia.

"Sé que estás familiarizado con Integra Hellsing, la hija de Arthur", dijo Kisuke. "Aparentemente, ella fue la que tropezó con la tumba de Alucard mientras trataba de escapar de su tío homicida ..."

"¿Lil Teggs? ¡¿Ella está bien ?!"

"Ella está bien", resopló el rubio ex capitán. "De hecho, diría que ahora está más que bien, considerando que tiene una de las criaturas sobrenaturales más poderosas que residen en el Mundo de los Vivos a su entera disposición".

"Entonces, ¿por qué dime esto?" Isshin frunció el ceño. "Sé que Alucard es una amenaza seria, pero la Organización Hellsing opera desde Inglaterra, que está en la jurisdicción de la Facción Bíblica. ¿Cómo nos afectará aquí en Japón? ¿O incluso a la Sociedad de Almas?"

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Kisuke volvió su mirada hacia el cielo. "Sabes tan bien como yo que las diferentes mitologías invaden constantemente los territorios de los demás; incluso escuché un rumor de que Sirzechs está solicitando un pequeño pedazo de tierra en algún lugar cerca de la ciudad de Kuoh. No podemos confiar en las fronteras y los tratados para aguanta para siempre ... y puedo decir que hay algo más grande en juego aquí. Quiero decir, ¿cuáles son las posibilidades de que Masaki y Kanae mueran exactamente el mismo día en que Alucard fue lanzado de vuelta al mundo? arriba…"

Frunciendo el ceño, Isshin se recostó en silencio en su silla para absorber la avalancha de información nueva. "¿Le has dicho a Ryuken?"

"Sí, lo llamé justo antes de llamar a tu casa".

Asintiendo, el patriarca de Kurosaki cerró los ojos y tarareó pensativo. Kisuke tenía razón; definitivamente había algo mucho más grande en movimiento. Puede que no salga a la luz en un futuro cercano, ni siquiera podría hacerlo en los próximos cincuenta años, pero cuando lo hiciera, algo cambiaría para siempre ...

El golpeteo de los pies sobre el piso de madera interrumpió su línea de pensamiento. Abriendo los ojos y mirando por encima del hombro, Isshin sonrió al ver a Yuzu y Karin corriendo hacia él con brillantes sonrisas en sus caras. Ichigo no estaba muy lejos, y Sayo casi se pegaba a él como pegamento. Yoruichi fue la última en aparecer, y se veía casi exactamente igual desde la última vez que la había visto.

De pie justo a tiempo para atrapar los dobles proyectiles de cuatro años, los giró, para su deleite de admiración, antes de dejarlos en sus caderas. "¿Fueron buenos para tía Yoruichi?"

'Tía Yoruichi' lo miró amargamente, pero Yuzu asintió con entusiasmo. "¡Uh huh! ¡La señorita Yoruichi dijo que era lo suficientemente bonita como para ser princesa!"

"¡Ella dijo lo mismo de mí!" Karin exclamó, aunque con un poco menos de vigor.

Isshin soltó una carcajada. "¡Bueno, es verdad después de todo! ¡Mis chicas son lo suficientemente hermosas como para hacer que las supermodelos se pongan verdes de envidia!"

Los gemelos se sonrojaron ante el cumplido, pero aun así se rieron junto con su padre. A un lado, y de pie casi hombro con hombro, Ichigo y Sayo observaron la alegría con pequeñas sonrisas. Por supuesto, la sonrisa de Sayo era un poco más pequeña, y mantuvo un ojo atento sobre Yoruichi.

"Arritmia, entonces, es mejor que lleguemos a casa", anunció Isshin. "No podemos dejar la clínica desatendida por mucho tiempo. Dígale adiós al señor Urahara y a la señorita Yoruichi, y agradezca a los dulces".

"¡Gracias por los dulces!" Los cuatro niños sonaron como uno. Mientras la familia Kurosaki y su nuevo invitado se dirigían de regreso a casa, Yoruichi se apoyó contra la pared y se rió suavemente. "Niños lindos ... pero estoy bastante seguro de que el que tiene el pelo azul me odia".

Kisuke resopló, antes de volverse con un dramatismo y una vez más entrar a su humilde tienda de dulces.

* * *

Los días siguieron pasando, y pronto se convirtieron en semanas, y antes de que alguien lo supiera, había pasado casi un mes.

Sayo realmente se convirtió en la hermana mayor que los gemelos nunca habían tenido. Ella trenzó y peinó sus cabellos, jugó muñecas con ellos, y en más de una ocasión fue invitada a una super-exclusiva fiesta de té. Ella también continuó creciendo aún más cerca con Ichigo. Después de casi un mes, se habían vuelto tan cercanos como él y Tatsuki, si no más.

Sus pesadillas se hicieron cada vez menos frecuentes a lo largo de su estadía, pero incluso cuando todavía las tenía, Ichigo siempre estaba allí para consolarla. Y a cambio, ella estaba allí para ayudarlo a descargar su culpa por la muerte de Masaki.

Isshin creía firmemente que si se le permitía quedarse por tiempo indefinido, los dos sin duda comenzarían a formar algún tipo de relación.

Desafortunadamente, finalmente llegó el día en que una elegante furgoneta negra rodó hacia Karakura Town. Se detuvo frente a la Clínica Kurosaki, y salió Masamune Mochizuki y Yuuko Sagiri. Las chicas estaban sobre la luna al ver al médico más joven otra vez, e incluso Sayo estaba emocionada de que su primer amigo de verdad se hubiera detenido a verla. Procedieron a arrastrar a Yuuko arriba para una fiesta de té de última hora, para gran diversión de los dieciocho años.

Desafortunadamente, una vez que descubrieron que Sayo estaba mejor, y que se estaba alejando, las obras hidráulicas habían comenzado en serio.

"¡E-no queremos que te vayas, Sayo-nee!" Yuzu sollozó, envolviendo sus pequeños brazos alrededor de la cintura de la bluenette y enterrando su cara en su estómago.

Karin apenas le estaba yendo mal a ningún bateador y estaba temblando silenciosamente mientras escondía su rostro en la parte baja de la espalda de Sayo.

La misma Sayo también estaba derramando una gran cantidad de lágrimas, pero logró reinar sus emociones lo suficiente como para envolver de manera coherente a las gemelas en un feroz abrazo. "Yo tampoco quiero dejarlos, pero el doctor dice que tengo que irme. ¡Prometo que los llamaré todos los días!"

Los dos niños de cuatro años la miraron con ojos llorosos y labios temblorosos. "¿Lo prometes…?"

El bluenette asintió tranquilizadoramente, y los gemelos la dejaron ir a regañadientes. Libre de su alcance, Sayo volvió su atención a Ichigo. La cabeza naranja se negó absolutamente a llorar, pero obviamente estaba esforzándose por contener las lágrimas. Al cerrar rápidamente la distancia entre ellos, Sayo envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su mejor amiga en un fuerte abrazo. Apenas una fracción de segundo después, los brazos de Ichigo se asentaron a su alrededor también.

"Nunca olvidaré lo que me dijiste ..." susurró el bluenette suavemente.

"Me aseguraré de que nunca más tengas que llorar, incluso si no podemos vernos", respondió Ichigo.

Vaciándose, alejándose el uno del otro, los dos amigos se dieron cuenta con torpeza de que tenían una audiencia. Karin y Yuzu eran demasiado jóvenes para entender, pero Yuuko sonreía tanto que parecía que podría chillar, y Mochizuki e Isshin compartían una mirada de complicidad.

Después de que su vergüenza disminuyó, y después de que las pertenencias de Sayo fueron cargadas en la camioneta, la familia Kurosaki se paró afuera de la clínica y se despidió de su amiga mientras la llevaban por la calle. Permanecieron en su lugar hasta que la camioneta ya no estaba a la vista, momento en el que Isshin suspiró y condujo a los niños de vuelta al interior.

Sayo cumplió su promesa y llamó a la clínica todos los días para informarles de su bienestar. Lamentablemente, esas llamadas diarias eventualmente se volvieron semanales, y luego cada dos semanas, y luego casi mensualmente.

Y luego se detuvieron todos juntos ...

* * *

(Flashback End: día actual)

Limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos, Sayo Hitsugi se adelantó y pasó una mano suave por el cabello de su amiga inconsciente.

Realmente había tratado de mantenerse en contacto con la familia Kurosaki, pero poco después de regresar al hospital, su presentación y capacitación para Black Label habían comenzado. Apenas había podido encontrar el tiempo para hacer una llamada, y muy pronto simplemente estaba demasiado atrapada en su entrenamiento como para molestarse.

Ahora la culpa la golpeaba como un martillo en el estómago.

¿Cómo estaban Yuzu y Karin? Ya tendrían al menos catorce años, la misma edad que ella tenía cuando los conoció por primera vez.

¿Cómo estuvo Isshin?

¿Cómo estuvo el señor Urahara?

¿Cómo estuvo la señorita Yourichi?

Un suave golpe en la puerta atrajo su atención, y levantó la vista justo cuando Yuuko regresaba.

"Recibimos un informe de que un pequeño y encubierto envío de Platinum Lily se está importando a la ciudad esta noche cerca del puerto", informó la morena. "Me parece extraño que intenten llevarlo al mismo lugar en el que se frustró su último intento, pero parece que solo una sola persona está intentando comprar el Platinum Lily esta vez".

Hiccuping ligeramente, Hitsugi asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie temblorosamente. Una mano en su hombro, sin embargo, la hizo detenerse. Yuuko la miró con preocupación. "¿Estás seguro de que podrás enfocarte?" ella preguntó.

Sayo logró sonreír débilmente. "Ichigo me dijo una vez que no le sirve de nada llorar por algo que no puedes cambiar. Dijiste que él se recuperará, ¿verdad? Entonces, tendré que estar aquí cuando se despierte para dar la bienvenida él de vuelta. "

Yuuko sonrió ante la sorprendente convicción de su subordinado, antes de asentir y salir de la sala de examen. Haciendo una pausa en la puerta, Sayo lanzó una última sonrisa a su amiga de la infancia. "Será mejor que no despiertes antes de que regrese, Berry Boy", se rió entre dientes.

* * *

En el momento en que los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron, fue recibido por la vista de un cielo azul infinito.

Sentándose, la cabeza de naranja se sorprendió al ver que estaba sentado al lado de un rascacielos.

Su mundo interior ...

Desde la pérdida de sus poderes, había intentado varias veces ponerse en contacto con el viejo Zangetsu, e incluso con el bastardo hueco que residía en su alma. Por supuesto, había tenido una suerte absolutamente nula, pero todavía no le dolía intentarlo.

" **Bueno, bueno, bueno, mira quién, finalmente, decidió aparecer ..."**

Esta voz…

Girando alrededor, los ojos de Ichigo se agrandaron cuando aterrizaron en la forma demasiado familiar de su copia de alabastro. "Eres tú ..." la cabeza de naranja espiró con incredulidad.

Su Hueco Interior sonrió. **"Sí, no me importa, ¡tengo un maldito hueso para elegir contigo!"**

Moviéndose a un lado justo a tiempo para evitar el golpe de una espada que demolía el edificio, Ichigo fijó su espíritu con una expresión de golpe. Tres años. Habían pasado casi tres malditos años desde que incluso se habían hablado, ¡y lo primero que intenta hacer el psicópata es matarlo?

"¡¿Qué demonios es tu problema ?!" le gritó al Hollow, quien a cambio simplemente sonrió con arrogancia.

"¿ **Mi**** problema? ¿Quieres saber cuál es mi problema? Aparte del hecho de que fuiste y conseguiste otra espada, eres la excusa más patética de un hombre que he visto ..."**

"¡¿Cómo diablos soy patético ?!"

Ahora era el turno de Hollow para parecer incrédulo. **"¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo ? ****!**** ¡Te diré cómo! ¡Durante los últimos tres años, has estado rodeado de algunas de las chicas más calientes que he visto jamás! ¿Y qué haces al respecto? ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! ¡tienes dieciocho malditos años! ¡Deberías ahogarte en el coño ahora mismo! "**

El Espíritu Zanpakuto se precipitó hacia adelante y levantó su espada para otro golpe.

" **Quiero decir, vamos a enumerar algunos, ¿de acuerdo? Primero que nada, ahí está tu viejo jefe, Ikumi. ¿Has visto las tetas y el culo de esa mujer? Ella es el mejor material de MILF; si fuera tú, habría arado eso. ¡muy difícil!"**

Ichigo saltó a un lado justo a tiempo para evitar ser decapitado.

" **Y luego están las adiciones más recientes. Ese nuevo jefe tuyo es un poco desagradable, pero tienes que admitir que tiene toda la cosa 'elegante y sexy' que está pasando. Me pregunto qué tipo de cosas te dejaría hacer por un momento. ¿promoción?"**

La cabeza naranja rodó bajo otro columpio dirigido a su sección media.

" **Y ni siquiera me hagas hablar de la chica rubia vampiro ... ¡tiene aldabas casi del mismo tamaño que las de Yoruichi! Y tiene toda esa vibra 'inocente pero sexy' sobre ella; es tan obvio que le gustas que es doloroso ver."**

Ichigo gruñó y se apartó del camino de un Getsuga Tenshou.

" **¡Ni siquiera he empezado con las bellezas de la ciudad de Tobioka! El detective con las tetas gigantes es un espectador real, y también lo fue la chica de pelo blanco que te dio una patada en el culo. Y luego, por supuesto, está tu buen amigo Sayo ...**

El antiguo sustituto se congeló. "¿Sayo ...?"

" **¿Ni siquiera lo sabías?" **su Hollow se rió a carcajadas. **"Ella fue la que te golpeó la mierda siempre amorosa y te metió en el hospital. ¡Pero mierda, ha crecido!"**

Gruñendo, Ichigo apenas se dio cuenta cuando Manus se materializó en su mano. "¡No te atrevas a hablar de ninguno de ellos de esa manera!"

Con un rugido, se lanzó hacia delante para encontrarse con la hoja del Hueco en una lluvia de chispas.


End file.
